


mxsnew

by quyuan



Category: nooowisyusjjjjjjjjj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 265,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quyuan/pseuds/quyuan
Summary: for text to speech





	1. Chapter 1

第 28 章  
第28章  
  
在四非剑之前, 长明曾经有把剑，名曰春朝。  
春日云高，朝阳华贵, 春朝二字, 道尽剑主前半生的意气风发。  
他早年继承玉皇观，因天资出众, 修为拔萃，将道观发扬光大，甚至因此跻身道门大派之一，人人见了长明, 都得尊称一声真人，道尊, 许多修士毕生追求, 也不过就是这些荣光与实力罢了。  
但长明却并未因此止步，他离开道门，转投佛门，临走前将春朝剑留给弟子云未思, 自己则两手空空, 没有带走一物, 直到后来亲自淬炼出四非剑。  
这把剑, 被他带去万神山, 却没有随同他进入深渊。  
周可以说, 四非剑很可能落在云未思那里。  
  
现在他的话得到印证。  
这把剑的确在云未思手里。  
因为对方用四非剑来杀他。

  
“住手！”陈亭失声道。  
他离得太远, 赶不及过来阻止。  
剑穿透长明的身体, 剑尖从后背露出。  
但长明居然动也不动, 脸上甚至没有露出半分痛苦。  
他甚至笑出声，眉梢微挑, 面露讥诮。  
“你用我的剑，来杀我？”  
  
万物有灵，剑亦然。  
四非剑无论如何也不可能噬主。  
云未思自然也无法用这把剑杀他。  
  
将剑抽出，云未思不见如何动作，剑就在他手上消失。  
“现在的你，没有资格拿这把四非剑。”  
他对长明道，冷冰冰的语气是陈述事实，却不见任何师徒重逢的爱恨情仇。  
长明点点头：“的确。”  
云未思冷冷道：“没想到多年未见，你竟变成如此之弱，如今的你，也不配我称呼一声师尊。”  
长明脸上不见悲伤，反是笑道：“此话应该由我来说才对，多年未见，你怎么沦落到九重渊来了，道门之首变成九重渊占主，似乎也没什么值得骄傲的。”  
云未思不发一言，他直接朝长明抓来。  
不用四非剑，他照样能杀长明。  
后者早有防备，见状后仰跃起，琉璃金珠杖挡在身前，两人瞬间交手十数回合。  
  
以长明的实力，本是必输无疑的结局，但长明能感觉云未思的修为似乎也被某种力量所限制，甚至还不如之前的云海——虽然他们本来就是同一个人。  
云未思虽然还记得自己与长明的关系，却一出手就要置他于死地。   
云海行事正邪无忌，全凭一己喜好，却对两人的关系一无所知。  
他这大弟子，过去究竟在九重渊里经历了什么？  
  
陈亭自然不能眼睁睁看着长明被杀死，当下赶紧出手阻拦，横在中间。  
“云道友，有话好说，我们刚同生共死并肩作战，怎么转眼就变成仇人了？这其中想必有什么误会……”  
云未思：“让开。”  
无形威压扑面而来，陈亭后退半步，又站住了。  
  
“让开。”  
云未思又说了一遍，这次手腕微动，直接亮出四非剑。  
四非剑杀不了长明，可不代表动不了陈亭。  
陈亭面露惊讶，他不知道四非剑，却发现对方手里的剑正散发惊人剑气，蠢蠢欲动急于寻找祭剑品。  
“云道友，能否听我一句……”  
  
“没有时间了。”  
云未思忽然道。  
这句话没头没尾，显得很古怪，陈亭一时不知道怎么接。  
说罢，云未思直接出手，竟是人挡杀人佛挡杀佛的架势。  
陈亭无法，只好祭出孤月剑应战。  
几人刚解决完傅小山，甚至没能喘上一口气，就又得动手了。  
  
琉璃金珠杖往地上重重一顿，两人与云未思之间霎时出现一道火海。  
  
“走！”  
长明声起，陈亭毫不犹豫回身御剑，不忘扯上长明，两人飞向分水珠分出来的彼岸小桥。  
云未思紧追不舍，长明回身以禅杖拍出几道禅音，金色卐字层层叠叠，瞬间形成一道结界，阻住云未思上前。  
  
小桥近在咫尺，桥的尽头居然是山石瀑布。  
二人别无选择，只能冲向瀑布后面。  
刚趋近小桥，就能感受到扑面而来的水汽。  
不是幻觉。  
瀑布后面隐隐有个洞口，看不明晰，陈亭不敢贸然冲进去。  
长明心头一动，当机立断。

“冲进去！”  
  
后面追赶而来的云未思眼见两人冲向瀑布后面，不由神色微变，居然停下脚步。  
两人消失在瀑布后面，他略一思忖，收了四非剑，也进了瀑布。  
  
水声很大，宛若银河之上倾倒而下，一泻千里。  
陈亭只觉两只耳朵完全被水声覆盖，满眼全是水，连眼睛都睁不开，飞剑完全失去效果，灵力也瞬间施展不开，只能勉强往前走，踉踉跄跄。  
他下意识伸手去抓身旁的长明，却抓了个空，无奈之下循着直觉前行，也不知过了多久，倾泻而下的水终于没了，耳边却还余音绕梁，仿佛瀑布未远。  
陈亭抹了把脸四下张望，居然没发现瀑布的踪影，取而代之是四下荒野，前方一座牌坊，上书天垂城。  
  
不远处，长明靠在石头上，双目半合，似在闭目养神。  
而刚才还紧追不舍的云未思还不知去向。  
  
陈亭松一口气，走过去。  
“长明道友，你没事吧？”  
长明微微摇头，没说话，眼睛也没睁开。  
陈亭见他面色虚浮苍白，应该是受伤不轻，却没有任何疗伤之举。  
“我在师门时学了点医理皮毛，道友若不嫌弃，不如让我给你看看。”  
先前跟许静仙刚认识时，陈亭下意识将长明也归到跟许静仙一样的魔修行列，现在自然知道是个误会，能用琉璃金珠杖和孤月剑的人，怎么也不可能是个魔修。  
虽然长明自称散修，但世间修行者众多，不乏来头很大或者师门很厉害却不愿暴露的隐世高人，对方既然没多说，陈亭也就体贴地没多问。  
  
“你没发现吗？”  
长明睁开眼，徐徐道，“你现在察看自己内息，可还有半分灵力？”  
陈亭一愣，继而神色大变。  
他刚刚还真没多想，只当自己受伤耗神过度才会脚步无力沉重。  
“这、怎么回事？我们中毒了？！”  
体内所有灵力，像被吸走一般变得干干净净，半点不存。  
  
“剑起！”  
陈亭将孤月剑抛出，捏了个剑诀。  
剑在半空划过一道弧线，直直插入泥土。  
陈亭：……  
“我是不是在做梦？我们又在幻境里了？”  
他有点恍惚，生怕哪里又忽然冒出一个女儿国，要将他抓入宫。  
  
“这里应该是第八重渊，我们看见的瀑布，应该就是天垂瀑。”  
长明咳嗽两声，他想起方才云未思的话。  
云未思说，没有时间了。

白天属于云未思，黑夜则是云海。  
现在头顶青天||白日，距离黑夜还长，云未思说的时间不多，就不是指云海快出来，而是怕长明他们抢先进入天垂瀑。  
“如果你我都经由那道瀑布变为凡人，那其他人肯定也是。”  
包括云未思。  
  
如果是真的，那就很有趣了。  
当第八重渊里，大家都是普通人，不再以修为区分高低时，又会是怎样一副景象？  
他那不孝徒儿自然也杀不了他了。  
  
陈亭追问：“那如果我们能出去，修为会恢复吗？”  
长明：“等云道友追来了，你问问他？”  
陈亭：……  
  
他见长明勉强起身，下意识伸手去搀扶，这才发现对方后肩到胳膊被斜斜划了老长一道口子，血已经干涸了，但留下的痕迹却更为狰狞。  
陈亭看了都觉得疼。  
他小心翼翼问：“你真没事吧，不然我背你？”  
“不必。”  
长明自然会疼，他甚至发现自己修为突飞猛进同时，受伤所感受到的痛苦，也会比寻常更剧烈。  
但这些都是可以忍耐的。  
而且这里也未必安全。  
“先进城里，找个地方歇下来再说。”  
陈亭见他直接将禅杖当拐杖来用，抽抽嘴角，想说点什么，还是忍住了。  
堂堂庆云禅院的镇寺之宝……算了，反正这里没有秃驴。  
  
过了牌坊，两人再走几里，终于看见人烟。  
不单有人烟，还挺热闹的。  
陈亭都想揉眼睛了。  
“他们这是在……赶集？”  
他的确没有看错，错落分布的摊贩，来来往往的人潮，正是外头每逢初一十五各国城城里的常见景象。  
只不过，这里是九重渊。  
而卖东西和买东西的，都变成了修士。  
  
细想倒也正常。  
当这里所有人都失去灵力，大家同样是普通人，以修为斗法来分辨强弱的法子已经行不通，日子一久，出不去的人不得不考虑生计，自然而然也就像外边的人一样生活起来。  
所以城子里不光有集市客栈，甚至还有人种地，有穿得光鲜亮丽，满身绫罗绸缎的富人，也有混得并不好，衣着朴素寒酸的男女。  
  
长明无暇细看，伤口的疼痛让他不停冒冷汗。  
陈亭赶紧扶他进了附近的客栈。  
在这里住客栈也是要钱的，伙计见面就问：“二位郎君可有天垂钱？”

陈亭：“那是什么？”   
伙计笑道：“在本城住宿吃饭，都是要天垂钱的，郎君若是没有，可将随身值钱物事给我，我拿去当铺，折算价钱，多退少补。”  
陈亭：“你们收什么值钱物事？”  
伙计：“自然是法宝灵器，比如郎君这把剑。”   
陈亭：“进了这里，不是什么法宝灵器都不管用了吗？”  
伙计：“话虽如此，但这些东西还是值钱，有朝一日出去了，便是身价百倍。反之，你一日逗留在此，就得跟个寻常人一样吃喝拉撒，想我十年前进来时还是赫赫有名的一方高手，现在不也照样在这里跑堂打杂？”  
陈亭无话可说。  
  
他自然不可能拿孤月剑去典当，长明也不可能拿出琉璃金珠杖，双方就这么僵持住了。  
伙计看出长明有伤在身，不慌不忙，就等着他们服软。  
“两位可别说我没提醒你们，现在是白天还无妨，等天黑了，你俩再找不到住处，可就危险了。”  
陈亭皱眉，只当伙计虚言恫吓：“此话怎讲？”  
对方正要说话，却有一人从外面进来。  
  
“我给他们出钱。”  
  
……  
  
云未思抬头看天色。  
晴空日丽，万里无云。  
但他想杀的人却追丢了。  
  
天垂瀑是九重渊里他最厌恶的一个地方。  
因为在这里，所有灵力都会消失，每个人都会成为普通人。  
如果想离开，就得等到天时地利人和的机会。  
为了杀长明，他进来了。  
手掌传来低吟。  
那是只有他自己才能听见的声音。  
宛如龙吟。  
但他知道，那不是龙。  
而是四非剑的剑吟。  
  
四非剑很少有动静，即便被他驱策，也只是如臂使指，悄无声息。  
却在今日遇见九方长明之后，破天荒出现反应。  
云未思手腕微动，通体黝黑的长剑被他握住。  
铭文微微发光，仿佛遇见久别重逢的故人。  
他知道四非剑曾经属于九方长明。  
但云未思觉得，对方现在已经没有资格拥有这把剑了。  
为什么四非剑，还会有如此反应？  
  
往事历历在目。  
他记得九方长明，记得自己拜入师门，又与其决裂，最终两人走上不同的道路。  
他也记得，自己一定要杀了他，天涯海角，在所不惜。  
岁月渐逝，所有记忆逐渐模糊远去，唯独这个信念保存下来。  
他没想到，自己闭关苏醒未久，对方就主动送上门了。  
罢了，在天垂瀑里，也就是麻烦一些，不碍事。  
  
但，为什么四非剑，会发出近乎悲鸣的低吟？  
云未思无悲无喜看着剑身忽明忽暗的金色铭文。  
“他已不配用你，你还舍不得杀他？”  
四非剑自然不会回答。  
云未思也不需要回答。  
他大步流星走向前方。

一定要在天黑前，找到九方长明。  
  
……  
  
“许道友！”  
久旱逢甘霖，他乡遇故知。  
陈亭惊喜交加，此刻的心情不亚于甘霖和故知了。  
  
许静仙还是那个一身紫裳的娇俏女子。  
就连走路间那种妖娆气息也没变。  
陈亭原先有些避之唯恐不及，这会儿却倍感亲切了。  
最起码许静仙还是个人，比起八条腿的傅小山，和没了下半身的孟藜，是要亲切多了。  
  
许静仙一脸嫌弃看他，又转向长明，亲亲热热体体贴贴。  
“明郎，还好你没事，是不是很想奴家了？”  
长明：“你先把钱给了。”  
许静仙：……  
她摸出几枚银钱，交给伙计，手一挥，豪气阔绰。  
“要两间上房！”  
  
上房还真是上房。  
被褥是熨烫过的味道，连喝的水都提前温好了，四处摆设不亚于外面一国都城里的富户家宅。  
陈亭还有心欣赏几眼，长明却眼前一黑差点栽倒。  
所幸许静仙眼尖，伸手就将人搀到怀里。  
“明郎怎么伤成这样了？！”  
陈亭：……你看我作甚，又不是我打的。  
许静仙居然随身还带了伤药，她一边给长明上药，一边听陈亭讲他们跟傅小山交手搏命的经过，在听见云海突然对他们动手时，不由撇撇嘴。  
“我早就看出他不是什么好人了！”  
“你起初还被色相所迷，想与他一夜春风的。”  
长明说完，随即闷哼一声。  
许静仙特意加重力道。  
“那也是起初！”  
  
陈亭没心思开玩笑，他更关心天垂城的问题。  
“刚才那人说，等天黑了我们就危险了，许道友你可知为何？”

第 29 章  
天垂瀑是九重渊中最为奇异的一个地方。  
它没有真正意义上的占主。  
因为在这里, 所有人都会失去灵力，变成普通人。  
相反，普通人会在这里获得无上灵力, 体会到在外面无法体会的强大。  
但这里根本也不是普通人能够进来的, 他们可能在第一重渊就已经死于非命，更别说来到天垂瀑了。  
当修士被困在一处地方, 失去灵力，人人平等，迎接他们的不是互敬互爱的乐土，而是更为残酷的弱肉强食。  
身强力壮, 武力更高的修士脱颖而出，成为掌管天垂城权力的人, 这五人被称为五长老。  
  
“天黑后, 这里会出现大批秃鹫，以食人肉为生，如果吃不到人肉，它们就会发狂, 力量大增, 因此伤害更多人命。”  
“所以这里默认一条规则, 天黑后没有庇护之所的人, 就是秃鹫的食物, 除非你能自己熬过它们的攻击, 否则没有人会伸出援手。因为你死了, 就意味着别人能活。”  
  
陈亭直接听愣住了。  
“那如果人人都躲在屋里不出去呢？那些秃鹫不也没有食物吗？”

许静仙：“这就需要用到第二条规则了, 强者为尊。在这里, 如果你灵力消失之后一无是处，就只能被扔出去当秃鹫的食物了, 你们别看方才那人沦落到当跑堂伙计，其实他武功不错，起码能与我打成平手。”  
陈亭：“这里就从来没有人能离开吗？”  
许静仙：“自然是有，不过出口的机缘只有离开的人才知道，他们也不可能再回来告诉这里的人。更何况，也不是人人都想走。”  
  
看着她意味深长的表情，陈亭一下听明白了。  
有的人想出去，就有的人不想离开。  
能在这里成为被捧着供着的人上人，过得并不比外面差。  
宁为鸡头不为凤尾，外面虽然海阔天空，竞争却也更激烈。  
  
“还有，这里每三日就会在本城最高的云顶楼举行比武，胜者有可能被选为长老身边的近侍，还能提升城中地位，得到田地宅舍钱财，最适合初来乍到两手空空的人参加。陈道友有兴趣吗？”  
陈亭下意识问：“那要是输了呢？”  
许静仙笑嘻嘻：“输了，自然是被丢出去喂秃鹫咯！”  
陈亭：……  
  
“你不想参加也得参加，外来的修士，如果没有天垂城流通的银钱，衣食住行都保证不了，很快也会流落街头，不过嘛，也不是人人都需要参加，你也可以走捷径，直接变成人上人，想知道吗？”  
许静仙眼波流转，见两人都不捧场，忍不住娇嗔。  
“你们怎么也不吱个声，都两个死人吗！”  
陈亭：……我感觉你要说的不是什么好话。  
“就不必问了吧？”  
  
许静仙：“那我偏要说，你若是能被长老看上，自然不必比什么武，打什么秃鹫，也能成为吃喝不愁的人上人了。”  
陈亭：“以许道友的容貌，自然是没有问题的。”  
许静仙嘻嘻笑：“实不相瞒，我都帮陈道友打听好了，那五长老里有个侯长老，爱男人不爱女装，身边侍卫全是浓眉大眼的儿郎，陈道友相貌堂堂，想必侯长老一见倾心，届时我们就可以跟着鸡犬升天了！”  
陈亭：……  
他心说妖女果然就是妖女，一出口就不正经。  
  
“怎么？你瞧不上那些人？”许静仙意犹未尽，“说来也巧，陈道友的故人，如今就在五长老身边吃香喝辣，若有缘得见，还请陈道友帮奴家美言两句，让她提携提携我们吧！”  
陈亭疑惑：“谁？”  
许静仙：“关霞裳。”  
陈亭面露意外：“这，会不会是你看错了？”  
许静仙哂笑：“没想到妖女没有牺牲色相，反倒是名门大派的圣女先忍不住了？”  
陈亭：“我不是这个意思……”  
  
两人还在斗嘴，长明却没了声息，等许静仙想起时，发现他已经只手支额，坐着睡过去了。  
陈亭也看见了，他停止争辩。  
许静仙道：“陈道友请吧，别打扰我们家明郎休息了。”

陈亭愣了下：“不是订了两间上房吗？”  
许静仙：“对啊，我与明郎一间，你单独一间。”  
陈亭：……  
他看着许静仙理所当然的样子，说不出话，只好默默走了。  
  
许静仙看着陈亭关门走人，忽然道：“我看见养真草了。”  
长明睁开眼睛。  
他在闭目养神，没入睡。  
“真找着了？”  
许静仙眯起眼：“你果然承认你那时是胡诌的了？”  
长明若无其事：“我只是没想到会这么轻易被你找到。”  
“谁说轻易，我是机缘巧合！”许静仙忿忿不平。  
  
当时彩虹桥上，几人内讧，关霞裳逃走，许静仙追在后面。  
多管闲事的陈亭从中阻拦，害她跟着姓陈的一道卷入巨浪之中。  
结果陈亭不知去向，反倒是她与关霞裳都来到第三重渊。  
这里是一个巨大的铁棋盘，以人为棋，以气运性命为赌注，一朝下错，便会灰飞烟灭，不复存在。  
  
铁棋盘生生死死，有人走就有人来，许静仙和关霞裳二人顶替前面因为走了死棋的人，成为起始点的两枚棋子。  
两人为了从死棋变成活棋，还短暂合作过，其中惊心动魄死里逃生无需赘言，他们最终得以逃脱，来到这天垂城。  
  
“前几日我去看云顶比试，看见了养真草。它就长在云顶楼外的湖里，湖中央种满五长老之一的卢建木的奇花异草，无人敢动，有一回月圆之夜，我看见湖面上浮动一株发光的花草，形状与你所说的一模一样。”  
许静仙激动一瞬，随即又强忍着平静下来。  
“可惜那些花草都是卢建木的珍藏，他根本不允许有人靠近，因为云顶楼就是他的别院，他的人常年在楼上驻守巡视，只要有人靠近湖边，立马就会被发现。”  
“还有，这天垂城内，五长老权势熏天，你想避世不出是不可能的，我身上的银钱，还是从一人身上得来的，这里银钱用得很快，现在还给你们付了房费，很快就会花光。”  
她没说自己是怎么从那人身上拿到钱的，长明也没问。  
在天垂城内，巧取豪夺皆为合法，只要能活下来，许静仙原就是魔修，行事更不会有那些道德负担。  
  
“我有一点不解。”长明道，“既然关霞裳也能成为五长老身边的新宠，以仙子的手段，想让五长老为你神魂颠倒，进而站稳脚跟，并非难事，你在五长老身边图谋养真草，总比现在容易。”  
许静仙抛了个媚眼：“人家还不是为了等你，怕你这病痨鬼来了之后举目无亲！”  
长明：“那我真是荣幸之至。”  
他说这句话的时候，懒懒散散，脸上却全无受宠若惊的表情。  
两人心知肚明，他们没有那么深的交情，许静仙肯定也不是出于某种矜持，才不去接近五长老的。  
也许他们的关系比陈亭或旁人更近一点，那也全是因为养真草的秘密，和不相冲突的目标。  
  
见他不动如山，许静仙撇撇嘴，也不想装了。

“这五个人，疑似有养真草的卢建木，据说从来不近女色，一心痴迷养花种草，最大的喜好就是搜罗各种奇花异草，你说奇怪不奇怪，专门跑到九重渊里来养花种草？但他武功，又是五人之中最高的，身边侍卫，也都要五年以上的老人，他动辄闭关不出，我根本找不到接近他的机会。”  
“还有徐凤林你记得吗？就是东海派那个天才剑修，他也到天垂城来了，还杀了原来的五长老，自己成为长老之一，但这人孤傲得很，我在外面时与他交过手，他认得我。”  
“还有一个姓侯的，不爱女人，喜欢男人。”  
  
长明：“关霞裳依附的那个呢？”  
“那长老姓刘，古怪得很，他白日里不见人影，反倒很喜欢夜晚躲在暗处欣赏秃鹫追逐吞吃被放逐的人，除此之外，还没打探到更有用的消息，我不能贸然行动。这五人，都不是好相与的，没一个正常的！”  
许静仙抱怨完，终于道出来意。  
“我们合作吧，你明日去报名参加云顶比试，若能胜出，留在长老身边当侍卫，我们就有更多机会，摸清这五人的脾性喜好，你再想办法引荐我。你肯定想早日离开这里吧？听说那云顶湖底下有些不为人知的秘密，与进出天垂城有关，我也想拿到养真草然后离开这里，我们目的是一致的。两人合作，总比一人胡乱闯荡来得好。”  
  
长明：“我不能去。”  
许静仙：“为何？”  
长明：“有人要杀我，我露面等于自投罗网。”  
许静仙：“谁？”  
长明：“云未思。”  
“云未思？”  
许静仙重复这个名字，怀疑自己听错了，“昔日道门之首，九重渊占主云未思？”  
长明：“不错。”  
许静仙声调提高：“你怎么又惹上他了？！”  
长明：“他就是云海，云海就是他。”  
  
许静仙惊疑不定，细想好像又不意外。  
云海此人出现得突兀，消失时也莫名其妙，能力更是深不可测，若说他就是云未思，许静仙也不觉得奇怪，只是——  
“你怎么走到哪儿都能结仇？先是我们宗主，然后又是云未思，说吧，除了他们俩，你到底还有几个仇人！”   
长明想了想，不确定道：“应该还有两个吧。”  
徒弟收得多，仇人也就多，早知道从前少收两个，现在也就省心几分。  
许静仙：……  
长明：“不过除了云未思，其他人都不在九重渊。”  
许静仙气道：“我当初就不该信你的鬼话！还跟你进了这里，现在想出也出不去，眼看养真草就在眼前，还看得见摸不着！早知道你这样无用，我何必多费唇舌，不如与陈亭合作算了！”  
  
长明没把她的抱怨放在心上。  
“照你所言，养真草在云顶楼外，即便守卫森严，也不是完全没有机会。”  
许静仙想也不想就摇头：“不行！我知道你想说什么，到了夜晚，云顶湖虽然五人看守，但秃鹫尽出，只有被选中的祭品，才会被迫暴露在外面，那些秃鹫的可怕，你根本想象不到，我也曾有一夜不信邪，想伺机寻摸去湖边，结果差点被秃鹫盯上。”  
她露出心有余悸的神色。  
能坐到凌波峰主之位，许静仙这些年手上没少沾血，能让她露出如此表情，可见那些秃鹫不是一般的猛禽。  
  
“你若不信，天黑之后，你可以在屋子里打开一条窗户缝隙，远远偷窥。”  
许静仙语气幽幽，近乎诡异的低沉。  
“天黑之后，这天垂城，就是另外一个世界。”  
  
叩叩叩。  
仿佛为了应和她的话，敲门声响起。  
长明咳嗽两声，没动。  
敲门声再度响起。  
许静仙认命去开门。

  
是刚才跑堂的伙计，后边还跟着两人，一身黑衣。  
许静仙一眼就认出来了，这穿着意味着他们是五长老身边的人。  
“长明公子。”  
二人看也不看许静仙一眼，直接望向她身后的长明。  
“我们徐长老，想请你过去做客。”  
长明：“哪位徐长老？”  
许静仙：“徐凤林？”  
黑衣人：“正是徐凤林长老。”  
许静仙望向长明：“你认识徐凤林？”  
长明：“素未谋面，不曾相识。”  
许静仙问黑衣人：“徐凤林找我家明郎何事？”  
  
两名黑衣人没说话，但他们也不走，大有长明不同意就强行将人带走的架势。  
“还请长明公子不要让我们为难。”  
许静仙秀眉一挑，随即意识到这是个很好的机会。  
他们刚才还在想如何接近五长老，徐凤林就派人过来了。  
长明却不这么认为。  
他感觉来者不善。  
  
……  
  
一个时辰前。  
徐凤林得到禀报，有人想见他。  
  
自从他坐上天垂城长老之位，想求见他的人多如过江之鲫，数不胜数。  
真正能得到徐凤林求见的人却很少。  
在乍听见这个请求时，徐凤林的表情没有一丝波动。  
“不见。”  
他闭上眼，继续打坐冥想。  
“那位客人说，他叫云未思。”  
  
徐凤林蓦地睁眼。  
“你说他叫什么？”  
“云未思，他说他是从虚无彼岸而来。”  
徐凤林起身。  
“快请他进来！”  
  
徐凤林低头看自己衣裳，甚至伸手去抚平。  
确认没有任何不得体之处，他才迈开脚步。  
他生性孤傲，在师门时，也从未如此仔细注意过易容，有心讨好一个人。  
但云未思这个名字，就代表着一种意外。  
  
他怕这是个冒名顶替者，而自己将会失望。  
但片刻工夫之后，当对方在侍从引领下来到他面前时，徐凤林知道，此人的的确确，就是云未思。  
这样的风华气度，无可错认。  
  
“云道尊。”  
“徐凤林。”云未思道，表情没有任何波澜。  
“是，你还记得我吗？”  
徐凤林有一瞬激动，很快强压下去。  
  
云未思看了他一会儿。  
“若干年前，你师父带着你来拜访过我。”  
徐凤林感觉自己的心随着表情，变得轻快且有些飞扬。  
“是我，云道尊入了九重渊，一别数十载，杳无音信，如今风采依旧。”  


云未思：“你为何也进来了？”  
徐凤林：“我想效仿云道尊，在最危险之处磨炼自己。”  
云未思：“能到天垂城并非易事，你很好。”  
徐凤林嘴角翘起。  
“我原以为到虚无彼岸还要历尽艰辛，不曾想竟能在这里提前见到你。传闻九重渊里，唯独云道尊可以随意来去自如，穿梭于九重渊之间，原来这传说竟是真的，果然非同凡人。”  
云未思：“天垂城很特殊，我的灵力在这里也用不上。”  
徐凤林：“但以你的武力，想成为天垂城主宰轻而易举，若云道尊愿意留下来，我愿将长老之位拱手相让。”  
云未思：“不必，我来此地，只为杀一人。”  
徐凤林：“谁？”  
云未思：“九方长明。”  
徐凤林想也不想道：“只要你想，我可以亲自动手！”  
  
他甚至没有去思索云未思为什么要杀对方，张口就许下承诺。

第 30 章  
云未思记得徐凤林。  
许多年前, 他前往东海派，那时徐凤林随侍掌门身侧，已经崭露头角, 是名副其实的后起之秀, 只是举止神情还带着些许青涩。  
临走前徐凤林喊住他，向他请教道法。  
云未思没有回答他, 反是道：“大道三千，各有所悟，东海派底蕴深厚，足够让你修行, 不必再另觅途径。”  
但徐凤林很坚持：“道尊修为如此高深，想必有我可以学习之处, 还请道尊不吝赐教。”  
云未思：“无它, 唯专注耳。”  
徐凤林：“我听闻云道尊的师尊九方真人，叛道入佛，又由佛转儒，最终入魔, 不知云道尊对此有何看法？”  
云未思：“他有他道, 我有我道。”  
徐凤林：“那我还是更向往云道尊的道。”  
云未思点点头, 不再多言, 启程下山。  
  
这是他们之间寥寥数言的交集, 谈不上交浅言深, 但总算有过一面之缘。  
所以云未思在听说徐凤林成为天垂城长老之一后, 就过来找他。  
云未思原以为还需要费些唇舌, 没想到徐凤林答应得如此主动痛快。  
  
云未思不喜欢欠人情, 就道：“你若能杀他，我可以答应为你做一件事。”  
徐凤林：“你为何要杀他？”  
云未思：“九方长明, 他曾经是我的师父。”  
这句话有些答非所问。  
也许就连云未思自己，也无法说出答案。  
这仿佛已经成为铭刻在骨子里的一种记忆。  
非做不可，没有原因。  
  
就在徐凤林问出这个问题的时候，云未思也在想，自己到底是为了什么，一定要杀九方长明？  
是师徒理念不同，最终分道扬镳的遗恨，还是觉得他玷污了道门，不配为师？  
云未思扪心自问，他对九方长明无爱无恨，根本谈不上深仇大怨。  
思及此，他微微蹙眉，总觉得自己似乎遗失过什么，空落落缺了一块，再体味却无从找起。  
  
徐凤林却面露震惊，终于知道自己方才觉得这个名字耳熟的原因。  
“九方长明？他竟还没死？！”  
云未思反问：“他死过？”

徐凤林：“他与妖魔勾结，导致六合烛天阵失败，也是害你不得不镇守九重渊的罪魁祸首，你都不记得了？”  
云未思不语。  
徐凤林将此人视为毕生追求，如今看见真人，不管对方到底为何想杀九方长明，只要云未思想要，他自然会帮忙做到。  
“九方此人，早已在人间身败名裂，人人得而诛之，如今虽然在九重渊，也难逃天罚。只要他在天垂城中，我派出的人就能找到。”  
云未思：“天黑之后，我须闭关，无法协助你。”  
徐凤林：“我会亲自动手，将他首级奉上，云道尊放心便是。”  
  
云未思点点头，又问了一次：“你想要什么？”  
徐凤林思索片刻：“传闻九方长明遗失的四非剑，如今可是在云道尊那里？”  
云未思想也不想就拒绝了：“那把剑认主，我至今尚未完全驯服镇压，不能给你。”  
徐凤林不以为意，他真正想要的也不是四非剑——  
“听说云道尊早年有把春朝剑，不知能否成为得剑的有缘人？”  
  
春朝剑。  
云未思取下背上长剑，翻手出鞘。  
上面并未铭刻剑名，但剑身修长秀丽，宛若春水繁花，正应了春日兴荣，朝朝向阳。  
这把剑的灵力远比不上四非剑，而且到了云未思这种修为，枯枝长叶皆可为剑，一把有形之剑算不得什么，但他仍旧一直带着这把剑，从玉皇观到九重渊，从未离身。  
他看着剑，徐凤林则看着他。  
“春朝剑，也不行。”  
徐凤林：“此剑对云道尊而言，应该已无大用。”   
  
的确没有大用。  
但自己还一直背着。  
“换一样吧”  
  
徐凤林没有强人所难。  
“既然如此，我暂时还未想到其它想要的，等我想到，再与你说。”  
云未思嗯了一声。  
“天黑之前，最好动手，以免徒增变数。”  
徐凤林道：“天垂城每日新来的人不多，轻易就能找到，明日一早，云道尊便可听到好消息了。我这里有众多客房，适合你静修，不如今晚就在此将就一晚。”  
云未思：“不必了，我去附近寻一座山潜修即可。”  
说罢也不等徐凤林再出言挽留，竟是转身就走。  
徐凤林有些急了，在身后忙道：“那明日我如何联系你？”  
云未思头也不回。  
“明日我会再来找你。”  
  
徐凤林刚要说什么，云未思已经走得没影了。  
后者消失在视线内，一人从内帷步出。  
“长老既然想留人，方才为何不让我出手？”  
  
徐凤林冷冷道：“道门之首，岂是你想留就能留的。”  
“道门之首为何会沦落到九重渊里来？”谋士不以为意笑道，带着三分讨好，“听说他在九重渊里已经很多年了，一直呆在虚无彼岸，很少出来过，若真能自由出入，为何不出去？照属下看来，不过是徒有虚名罢了，不过您倒是可以趁机与他交好，也能从他那儿打听不少消息，有朝一日出去了，说不定还能带上两件绝世神兵，修为大增，问鼎人间巅峰。”

徐凤林：“九重渊乃堵住妖魔肆虐的唯一存在，他的确是主动进来镇守九重渊的，否则如今他非但是道门之首，可能还被所有修士尊为首尊。”  
但一入九重渊，就等于什么都放弃了。  
放弃尊荣地位，也放弃人间威名，千年百年，肉身连同姓名被九重渊逐渐吞噬，世间再无人记得他。  
  
徐凤林只要一想到这些，就为云未思不值。  
若不是因为云未思有个与妖魔勾结的师父，事情根本不会发展到这个地步。  
说到底，罪魁祸首都是九方长明。  
没想到他居然还活着。  
  
“你现在出去全城搜索，找最近半天入城的人，将他带过来。”  
  
……  
  
黑衣人对长明的态度颇为客气。  
但不管长明问什么，他们都不会回答，只是一前一后，让他跟在中间，穿过繁华集市，登上城中最高的云顶楼。  
“这里不是你们卢建木长老的别业吗？”长明道。  
两名黑衣人依旧沉默。  
楼中昏暗，火光甚少，黑衣人一前一后各秉一盏烛火。  
微光簇簇，烛影摇摇。  
窗外，夕阳西下，晚霞满天。  
长明想起许静仙说过的话。   
天黑之后，秃鹫就会占领整座天垂城，将这里变成它们的乐土。  
而那时候，就是人间地狱。  
  
六六三十六层，每层二六十二个台阶，到了第三十六层时，他们也终于走到了顶层。  
四面临窗，视野极好，远眺可俯瞰半座城，低头可见楼下湖泊。  
顶楼软塌长桌，一人面桌独酌，似在等他。  
  
“九方长明。”对方抬起头，“我是徐凤林。”   
长明道：“当年千林会，你师父还是东海派弟子，在千林会上大出风头，得到你师祖的青睐，那时候你还未拜入东海派吧。他与神霄仙府那场比试我也看过了，虽说各出手段，还用上毒药，结果神霄仙府那弟子因此落下病根，你师祖却觉得做大事不拘小节，很欣赏你师父的手段，最终才选定他接任掌门。”  
徐凤林冷着脸：“祸害遗千年，没想到这么多年过去，你居然没死，还有闲心在这里给我讲东海派的故事。”  
九方长明笑道：“徐小友何必一脸不忿？人生在世须尽欢，你如今已是一城主宰，与我这种半死失意之人计较，可有些失身份了。让我来猜猜，我一入城，你就知道了，是有人给你通风报信了吧？”  
徐凤林：“你与妖魔勾结，身败名裂，人不人鬼不鬼，又害云未思流落九重渊，至今无法重回人间，心中可有一丝悔意？”  
九方长明：“没有。”  
徐凤林：……  
  
他想不通世上怎会有如此厚颜无耻之人。  
徐凤林从来不擅长与人争辩，他也一直奉行实力至上，闻言不再多说，忽然伸手抓向长明！

第 31 章  
许多年前, 徐凤林曾见过九方长明几面。  
没有近身交谈或接触，仅仅是看了几眼，从别人口中听见一些传闻。  
顶多是在长辈的招呼下, 被介绍过去, 充当一个乖巧有天赋的晚辈。

因为在九方长明纵横天下的巅峰时期，徐凤林这样的新手, 还远远排不上号。  
彼时的九方长明，就像高高在上的神祇，就算徐凤林想，他也没有机会靠近。  
他只能抬头仰望对方的存在, 看他无比耀眼恣意妄为，所有人还不得不慑于实力, 恭恭敬敬尊称一声真人或道尊。  
即便后来九方长明离开道门, 遁入佛门，佛门巴不得有这样一位天才存在，昭显佛光普照，也将他高高捧着, 言必称佛尊。  
  
对那时的徐凤林而言, 这是近乎神话的存在, 自己遥不可及, 反倒是九方长明的弟子云未思, 那才是真正的人, 自己触手可及的榜样和向往。  
他想成为云未思, 又或者, 与云未思并肩。  
世间有这样一个存在, 何其令人振奋。  
至于更多人所景仰倾慕的九方长明，他反倒兴趣寥寥。  
  
时隔多年, 徐凤林无论如何也没想到，当年这个需要抬头才能遥遥看见的强者，居然就在他眼前。  
气息孱弱，眉目惨淡，何等落魄凄凉。  
对方甚至连说一句完整的话都无法连贯气息，只能断断续续，偶尔咳嗽两声。  
徐凤林不必把脉，单从气色来看，也能判断对方年不寿永，行将朽木。  
  
这就是云未思的师父？  
当年的九方长明，好歹是动动手指也能山崩地裂的强者，如今变成这副模样，活着也是屈辱，又怎配与云未思的存在并列？  
不，他不配。  
只要此人真正死了，云未思就可彻底挣开枷锁，得获重生，再也不必活在九方长明的阴影之下。  
徐凤林手指微动，感觉一股热血心潮涌动，澎湃而兴奋。  
击杀九方长明——哪怕对方现在已经变成这样——仍旧是一件令人兴奋的事情。  
说不定他可以因此突破心障，修为更进一层。  
  
徐凤林是个言出必践的人。  
他既然亲口答应云未思会解决长明，就一定会亲自动手。  
此时一手抓出去，另一只手已经按在桌上剑鞘上。  
虽然他不认为杀这样一个九方长明需要动用自己的剑，仍旧做好了万全准备。  
  
但他没想到自己还是漏算了。  
九方长明似早有所料，在他手抓去的瞬间，人也跟着飘然后退，迅疾飘忽，一直退到阑干边上，又从柱子后面绕回来，袖子一抬，两道白影飞出！  
徐凤林定金一看，居然是两头白狼。  
白狼扑杀而来，定睛一看竟为白纸捏成，神情凶狠，不亚于真狼。  
  
徐凤林面露意外，只能抽剑出鞘一边后退。  
他先横剑在身将白狼逼退，又反手出剑，划向纸狼。  
没想到这边还未解决两头狼，那边九方长明又放出两个纸人傀儡。  
傀儡手持短剑将他后路截断，短剑竟也虎虎生风有模有样，直接把徐凤林前后左右去路封住，堵了个严严实实。  
“你怎么？！”  
徐凤林根本没料到在人人灵力被封的这座城里，对方居然还能召唤出傀儡。  
  
九方长明随手拿了把瓜子就坐在阑干上磕，一条腿架在横栏上，好整以暇。  
“贤侄，嗯，你辈分小我太多了，贤孙啊，你得庆幸你遇到的不是五十年前的我，不然就直接送你去投胎了，如今本座脾气好了太多，似你这样的，还能捡下一条命来。这瓜子不怎么好吃，下次拿点好的。”  
  
徐凤林不言不语，他的剑极锋利，又是发了狠，不多时就将两头狼斩于剑下，但两个短剑傀儡却不好对付，它们身手同样利索，放到外面也可以称得上武功高手了。  
交手之间，九方长明又放出两只傀儡，四“人”围住徐凤林，令他根本抽不出手来对付九方长明。

徐凤林惊疑不定，心说难道九方长明修为已经深厚到返璞归真，能无视九重渊规律的地步了吗？  
  
趁着他无暇分身，长明望向楼下的云顶湖。  
云顶楼有一条栈道连向湖中央的圆台。  
圆台上栽满各种花草，颜色各异，形状奇特。  
长明正待分辨哪株是许静仙口中所说的养真草时，脑后一阵劲风袭来！  
他头也不回侧身闪过，反手又丢出两只傀儡。  
徐凤林不管自己双臂被傀儡刺伤，径自朝长明掠来，杀气腾腾，不死不休。  
长明被他一往无前的气势略略震了下，寻思自己与此人也无深仇大恨，对方怎么就一副非置自己与死地的架势？  
  
两人很快短兵相接。  
长明吃亏在没有兵器护身，不得不避开对方剑锋，但他身手利索居然丝毫不逊徐凤林。  
后者持剑横扫，剑光交错，几十招过去，居然仅仅只是割破长明衣裳，留下伤痕，根本无法伤其根本。  
内心震惊不妨碍徐凤林的利落，他足尖跃起，剑指对方，这一剑刺过去，快得连纸片傀儡也来不及反应！  
  
楼外，天色渐暗。  
云霞不知何时消匿无踪，天空余下一片沉沉黯淡，集市方向早就了无人迹，整座天垂城从喧哗热闹到静寂无声，似乎只经历了短短时间。  
远处传来秃鹫的叫声，衬得城中越发静默。  
所有人似乎都在死寂中等待着那一刻的到来。  
  
徐凤林微微色变。  
这里四处临窗，地势又高，毫无遮挡，秃鹫群一来，首先袭击的就会是他们，那些秃鹫的恐怖之处，他早已领教过，武功再高的人，也很难以一敌百。  
他原想快速解决掉九方长明，砍下脑袋去给云未思，至于尸体正好就留给秃鹫食用，还可以向所有人宣布九方长明彻底死去的消息，却没想到时间拖延至秃鹫到来还未能解决。  
徐凤林加快攻势，剑风如雨，密集瓢泼，长明随手操起地上软垫挡在身前，随即被剑劈成无数碎片，片片在空中飘零飞荡。  
  
秃鹫越来越近了。  
长明忽然伸出手。  
他侧首避开剑锋，抬腿踢向对方胯部，趁着徐凤林闪避之际，蹂身抓住徐凤林后背的衣裳，狠狠一撞！  
二人由云顶楼最高一层，一起跌落湖里！  
两朵巨大水花溅起，伴随着秃鹫由远而近的呼啸。  
那些夜晚的食尸者出来了。  
  
整座城彻底陷入毫无一丝光亮的黑暗深渊，每个人都躲在屋里，生怕被这群比妖魔还要可怕的东西盯上。  
偶有不怕死的还从窗户缝隙里偷窥，带着对好奇与刺激的窥探心。  
  
一批献祭者提前被放出来，扔在天垂城一处，早有大批秃鹫循着气味飞去。  
也有一小部分发现云顶楼的动静，朝徐凤林他们这里飞来。  
徐凤林顾不上杀长明了。  
他必须首先保住自己的性命。  
巨大阴影降临在头上，徐凤林从水中跃上湖中央的圆台，手中长剑舞得密不透风，以剑幕将那些怪物阻挡在身外，羽毛和血肉纷纷掉落，萦绕周身的腥膻味越来越浓重。  
  
反抗引来更多的进攻。  
半人大小的秃鹫在黑暗中睁着血红双目，争先恐后前仆后继扑向他。  
徐凤林毫不留情，手起剑落。

胳膊传来剧痛，一小块肉连同衣裳被秃鹫啄下。  
这些东西闻见人类血气越发兴奋，大批大批的秃鹫里三层外三层，将他围得水泄不通。  
  
没有人出来帮忙援手。  
徐凤林以武立足，在最短时间内成为天垂城的主宰之一，有多少人阿谀奉承希望从他身上得到好处，就有多少人背地诅咒看好戏巴不得他早点死去将长老位置空出来。  
此时他能依靠的只有自己。  
但秃鹫不会因为他顽强抵抗就放过他。  
它们只会因为猎物的肥美更加趋前狂热。   
  
长明也没好到哪里去。  
同样有不少秃鹫扑向他。  
他脑袋一沉，直接钻入水里。  
  
这片湖很深。  
深不见底。  
身体一直往下沉，似乎永远无法抵达湖底。  
长明摊开掌心，金黄明珠冉冉升起，悬于水中。  
这是琉璃金珠杖上的金珠，在入城前被他收入袖中，禅杖还在许静仙那里。  
但琉璃金珠才是那把禅杖上的法宝。  
没有金珠的禅杖，也仅仅是难得一见的武器，绝称不上珍稀。  
  
金珠照亮周身。  
长明往下看，珠光依旧照不到底。  
湖水在微光中更显暗沉浑浊，周围浮动细小微尘。  
  
这片湖是有古怪的。  
许多人将云顶楼视为天垂城的标志，反倒忽略了围绕云顶楼的湖水。  
但在长明第一眼看见这个湖时，就发现它的存在正好补上不足，成为天垂城独一无二的阵眼。  
如果说九重渊是一个在修士抗衡与妖魔作用下引发天地剧变而形成的缺口，那么这个缺口里的无数存在，从第一重渊七星台，到现在的天垂城，无不处处布满人为的痕迹。  
确切地说，是人力和天时地利重合，造就了如今的九重渊。  
这里蕴含无数秘密，也有无数灵通宝物，吸引外界的修士接踵而来，舍生忘死。  
  
那些秃鹫无法入水，暂时放过长明，转而更多去围攻徐凤林。  
但他不可能永远都不出去。  
  
远远的，底下传来一点光亮。  
模糊不清，似梦还真。  
应该就是那里……  
但长明觉得自己也许坚持不到那里了。  
随着在水里时间加长，气息逐渐不继。  
身体虽然逐渐下沉，速度却还是不够快。  
水开始从鼻耳各处渗入，金珠氤氲柔和的光，也照出他逐渐失去意识的脸。  
  
他的手腕被握住。  
长明下意识挣动，力道却不够。  
那只手不仅握住他的手腕，还循着手往上摁住肩膀。  
长明只觉唇上传来温热柔软，气息随即从口中渡入。  
对方紧紧抱住他，没有试图往上蹬，反而逐渐下沉，朝那一点光源游去。  
  
衣服头发水草一般漂浮，琉璃金珠不远不近，描绘出梦境般的幻觉。  
半睁半闭的视线里，是熟悉的人影。  
名字可以脱口而出。  
长明微微张口，水泡从嘴角涌出，很快又被温暖气息覆盖。  


水面上，以一敌百的奋勇逐渐变成单方面屠杀，血肉被撕开细碎洒在水面上，很快又被精准找到吞吃入腹。  
星星点点的血泼溅入水，又很快晕开，与水化为一体。  
一面修罗血海，一面梦幻泡影。  
水里水外，两个世界。  
  
……  
  
时间倒流，混乱，来回游移。  
长明发现自己再度来到万神山。  
那是几十年前的他。  
如梦境延续，他终于想起之前在彩虹桥下的往事后续。  
  
当时他游历万神山，却发现这里不同以往的秘密。  
荒芜隐秘的山脉间，不知何时出现一个个的坑洞，正不停往外散发黑气。  
他捏了个剑诀，几道劲风掠去，黑气被打散，在半空凝聚为人形，黑中冒着红光，团团朝他围过来。  
这些还未成形的妖魔怎么可能伤他分毫，不多时就被九方长明打得溃不成军。  
他甚至从坑洞中揪出一只已经成形的魅魔，对方上半身已经化为人形，妖媚勾人，下半身却还维持黑气的形态，魅魔以精气为食，魂魄则是最好的修行之物，长明眼前这只魅魔，少说也吃了数百人的魂魄，才能修成这般模样。  
但万神山四处荒芜，人迹罕见，魅魔又能上哪寻来这么多的魂魄？  
长明将其锢而未杀，想从魅魔口中问出内情。  
  
飞沙走石，混沌无光。  
魅魔在他的压制下挣扎求饶，不得不一点点吐露实情。   
“您想必也知道，如果无人邀请，我根本不可能从黑暗深渊来到现世的！”  
“是谁邀请你们？”  
“我也不知道……啊！”  
  
长明收紧掐住她喉咙的手，丝毫没有半点怜香惜玉。  
那张国色天香的脸瞬间落泪。  
可惜她遇上了一个铁石心肠之人。  
“说。”  
  
“那人会、会道法！”  
“哪门哪派的？”  
“我不知道，我没见过他，只听过声音，应该是个男人，他在万神山布阵召唤我们，还订下血契邀请我们过来，他说，只要我们……”  
  
声音越来越小，长明略略松开力道，凑近一些。  
不料魅魔忽然面色一变，青面獠牙，狞笑朝他扑来！  
血盆大口，黑气漫天。   
  
他蓦地睁开眼。  
抱住他的不是魅魔，而是云未思。  
准确地说，是夜晚的云海。  
  
“这是哪里？”  
“第九重渊，虚无彼岸。”

作者有话要说：  
与正文无关的小剧场：  
云海：我出来了。  
云未思：谁想看你？  
云海：观众。  
云未思：只要师尊不想看你，别人无所谓。  
长明：我也想念云海爱徒了。  
云未思：……

第 32 章  
从脚下蔓延开去, 是一望无际的镜面。  
看似镜面，实则是水。  
人虚悬其上，步步生出涟漪, 如有浮力, 罗袜未湿。  
有些像彩虹桥下的镜湖，却又不是。  
因为镜湖映照的, 永远不是湖面上同步的景象。  
而这里——  
长明低头，看见自己的脸。  
  
水面上烟云缭绕，更有星星点点的光错落开来，轻轻晃动, 似在无声引诱别人去点。  
“这些光是什么？”长明问道。  
云海没有回答，他直接足尖一点, 将长明带到半空, 俯瞰这广袤没有边际的虚无世界。  
所有光团从脚下蔓延开去，散作满天星，入目皆是柔和温暖的浅黄色在发光，如星河倒置, 梦里浮生。  
  
除了长明, 也不是没有别人来过。  
云海见过许多人乍来此处, 都会震撼莫名, 沉浸其中。

但在这里, 时间是最不值钱的, 也是最狡猾的。  
一旦神识跌落其中, 也许再也无法找回来。  
长明仅仅失神一瞬, 很快看出端倪。  
“这些光, 是按天上星辰来排列的？”  
  
“不愧是昔日的天下第一人。”  
云海调侃戏谑，“我还以为, 你被那些秃鹫吓傻了。”  
长明咳嗽几声，刚才跟徐凤林动手，他也受了些伤，打的时候没感觉，这会儿脱离险境，伤口就开始疼痛，很快牵扯全身，要不要云海揽住他的腰，长明根本站立不稳，更不要说虚悬半空了。  
星辰图的想法浮现脑海，脚下光团的分布规律就更加清晰了。  
那里是北斗七星，还有南方的鬼宿，张宿，柳宿……  
“这些，都是云未思布置的？”  
“修无情道者，舍情而忘生，每一个光团，都是他主动舍弃的一段过往记忆。但来到这里的人，碰触光团所看见的，亦是他们自己的过往，有些人沉溺其中无法自拔，不愿回来。你看见有些光团周围徘徊不去的蓝色星光了吧？那些都是执迷不悟者的魂灵。尸骨无存，魂魄犹存怨念，不肯放下，外面也许只有数十年，这里却是千百年。”   
  
长明：“那你看见了什么？”  
云海：“我是一个没有记忆的人，什么也看不见。”  
他伸手去碰离自己最近的光团。  
后者一触即散，如聚拢一起的萤火虫分散开来，四处飞舞，片刻之后，才又重新在原位慢慢聚拢。  
“你不是应该早就猜到了吗？”  
  
这里时光混沌，过去现在未来失去意义，长久以往，生命也会失去意义，记忆不必存在，神智与魂魄分离。  
云未思也难以摆脱这样的命运。  
白日里的云未思，将过往舍弃，没了七情六欲。  
而他，云海，只存在于夜晚，凭空出现，没有过去，没有未来。  
即便此时此刻，也是昙花一现，稍纵即逝。  
  
“你就是他，他就是你。”  
“不一样。”  
  
长明没有再试图去说服云海。  
他用欣赏美景的目光去欣赏脚下星河。  
云海甚至不知道他这份从容惬意是从哪里来的——  
明明人在局中，身不由己，修为尽失，连能否从这里出去都未知。  
能来到这里的人，无不是人中龙凤，但他们之中，有的为法宝灵器而来，有的为淬炼自己增进修为而来，还有的，觉得自己过往皆可抛弃，希望在这里找到新生。  
但最后，这些人全都没有得到自己想要的，反而葬身此处，魂灵徘徊不散，成为万千星海里的点缀。  
  
“我方才，倒想起了一些旧事。”  
“哦？”  
“关于这九重渊的。当年我上万神山，抓住一只魅魔，她说，是有人以血为契，将他们召来，就算我杀了她也无用，她不会是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”  
“他们都说，是你与妖魔合作，背叛所有筑阵抵御的人。”  
“死人是不会开口为自己辩解的，我只是碰巧还活着。”  
“那到底是谁把妖魔召来？”  
“当时我在魅魔手心发现司徒家的印记。”  
  
“虚无彼岸曾经也有个姓司徒的人进来，他说他叫司徒远。”  
云海伸手朝前方不远处一指。  
“他的魂魄应该就在那里。”  
  
长明：“我记得司徒远，他是司徒万壑的侄儿，我发现印记之后，就去了司徒家，找当时的家主司徒万壑。”  
云海：“司徒万壑，很有名吗？”

长明：“当时天下有十大宗师，司徒万壑身在其中。他闭关苦修多年未得突破，为人又偏激固执，不爱佛道偏爱旁门，与妖魔合作并不奇怪。但当我赶到司徒家时，司徒万壑已经死了。司徒家的人说，就在前一晚，他走火入魔爆体而亡，当时天现异象，方圆数十里的人都看见了。”  
云海：“也许是假死。”  
长明：“我也想到了，但司徒万壑的尸体，是我亲眼所见，做不得假，之后司徒家少了一名宗师，元气大伤，自此一蹶不振。”  
云海：“你一说，我就想起来了。进来的那个司徒远说，他想突破心魔和修为，振兴司徒家。”  
长明：“这就说明，司徒万壑的的确确是死了，否则他不会坐视司徒家衰败。当时万神山上的魔坑已经越来越多，不少妖魔在人间肆虐，魔气吞噬洞天福地的灵力，寻常人也无法消受，它们所到之处，屠城屠村，后来更善于隐藏自己，伪装为人。许多人苦寻对付之道，昆仑剑宗的任海山提议，在万神山布六合烛天阵，将魔洞彻底封住。他找到我，希望我也出手相助。”  
  
云海：“你答应了。”  
长明：“我答应了。当时我一直在追查这件事，却没有头绪，我觉得，幕后之人一定不会坐视六合烛天阵布置完成，彻底封上那些魔洞的。”  
云海：“但布阵过程中出了意外？”  
长明：“不错，我负责坎位一角，只要保证身前烛火不灭即可，但当时他们接二连三出了意外，我独木难支，最终功亏一篑，我神魂俱伤，最终流落黄泉，直到重回人世。”  
云海：“意外最先出在谁身上？”  
长明凝神想了片刻，摇摇头。  
“不记得了，那时候情况十分混乱，我的思绪至今也残缺不全，无法悉数回忆起来。”  
  
长明伸手，去碰触距离最近的一团光。  
在指尖即将接上的瞬间，云海握住他的手腕。  
长明看他。  
对方的动作不像是要阻止自己，倒像是——  
云海握住他的手，去碰那团光。  
  
眼前烟花炸开，白茫茫如鹅毛大雪覆盖天地。  
所有一切，回归原点。  
  
云海在这里见过许多人。  
看见他们进来之后，重新历经轮回生死，看见他们喜怒哀乐痛哭流涕后悔不迭。  
那时云海没有半分触动，甚至还觉得滑稽可笑。  
但现在，他却想看长明的过往。  
  
这些光团不是简单的往事回放。  
即使它们已经发生，却不意味着不能改变。

如果长明知道，又会怎么做？  
他对此人，终究是动了本不该有的好奇与探究。  
  
……  
  
云海睁开眼。  
夜色正浓。  
他站在一片树林边缘。  
左边是茂林，右边是溪水。  
树林方向传来咳嗽声，还有不远处马车辘辘的动静。  
  
周围有些暗。  
云海张手就想召来灯火，却捞了个空。  
他愣了片刻。  
“剑来。”  
手中空空。  
像在天垂城一样，灵力彻底消失，荡然无存。  
  
车轮终于停下来。  
马车停靠在官道旁边。  
帘子掀开，少女从里头探出头，左顾右盼。  
“小娘子，前边可不能再走了，危险！”  
少女随手指向路边坐着咳嗽的长明。  
“那不是还有个人吗，他也好端端的！”  
  
车夫哎了一声，苦口婆心：“前面就是界碑，再往前经常会有党项人出没劫掠的，去不得！”  
少女：“可我听说，今年的千林会在西域沙海举行，有不少神仙高人，我若想拜师修仙，这是唯一的机会了。”  
车夫：“那些神仙飞来飞去的，谁会低头去看地上的凡人，您这小娘子，就是平日里话本看多了，天真！”  
少女笑嘻嘻跳下马车：“阿伯，你就放心吧，我不怕他们，你先回去便是了，我一个人可以。”  
她走到长明面前。  
“郎君也是要去西域沙海吗？”  
长明抬首。  
少女有些惊艳。  
“郎君生得真好，不知是否婚配？”  
  
云海从树林里走出来，就听见少女在问长明是否婚配。  
单刀直入，开门见山，毫不羞涩。  
长明居然耐心上佳，还回答尚未。  
少女道：“郎君看我如何？”  
云海：……  
  
“他是修士，不能成婚。”

云海代替长明，回答少女的问题。  
少女不服气：“你少诓我，我可知道，修士也是有道侣的！”  
长明道：“你这年岁，根骨已经长成，修炼天赋也是平平，恐怕很难有门派愿意收你。”  
少女咬了咬唇：“那，我就去瞧瞧热闹，看完了，也就死心回去了。”  
她一看就是富贵人家里出来得娇养千金，不知世事险恶，纵有几分||身手，在人心面前却是微不足道的尘埃。  
长明看向她的裙底。  
少女留意到他的视线，赶紧将脚收回去，带着几分羞恼。  
“你这人也太无礼了！”  
  
“你想出远门，连鞋子都是闺中行走的软底鞋，薄得没几步路就会破，方才那车夫是为你好，我也劝你回去，再往前走，不止有盗匪，修士一言不合打起架来，也很容易殃及无辜。”   
听见他的话，少女抱膝蹲下，有些低落。  
“我已经无处可去了，现在回家，肯定会被关起来，哪里也去不了。我就想看一眼，看那些神仙是怎么修行的？你可以带我去吗？”  
她抬头看长明，满脸期待。  
长明：“你看我像好人吗？”  
少女：“挺像的。”  
长明：“……你叫什么名字？”  
少女：“丛容，京都人士。”  
长明起身的动作一顿。  
“丛林的丛，容颜的容？”  
  
丛容：“你认识我？”  
长明：“略有耳闻。”  
丛容撇撇嘴：“那你还是别说了，肯定不是什么好名声！”  
长明笑而不语。  
“两位郎君呢，贵姓大名？”  
“我叫长明，他叫云海。”  
丛容的目光在两人之间游移。  
“我总觉你们面善得很，好似在哪里见过。”  
长明：“走吧。”  
丛容：“去哪儿？”  
长明：“千林会，我们捎你一程。”   
丛容高兴起来，她对长明和云海似乎有种与生俱来的信赖，又或者说，她毫无戒心，一下子就接受了与陌生人同行的事实，还将老实厚道的车夫打发回去，因为长明告诉她，翻过前面的玉汝峰，就会有座玉汝镇，她可以在玉汝镇上购置一套更加轻便的行头。  
但是没走几步，丛容小娘子就开始觉得腿酸，渐渐落后长明他们老大一截。  
  
云海觉得丛容是个彻头彻尾的累赘。  
他甚至不知道长明先前行事还算精明，为何会被这女的一求，就答应带上她。  
  
“你跟她是旧识？”云海问。  
“此前未曾谋面。”长明道。  
“你别忘了，这是在过去。”云海提醒他。  
长明：“如果我没有记错，明晚玉汝镇会发生一桩震惊天下的变故，许多人在一夕之间惨死，又死而复生，化为僵尸，四处伤人，当年我是惨案发生之后隔天才到玉汝镇的，有两人比我更早一步到达此处，他们将一部分中尸毒不深的人救下，其中就有那名叫丛容的女郎。她目睹了血案的发生，也是唯一见过凶手的人，但事后她尸毒虽解，双目却盲，落下终身残疾，药石罔医，无力回天。”

云海明白他的意思了：“你想亲自跟过去，找到凶手？”  
长明：“那两个比我早到一步的人，其中之一，正是司徒万壑。还有一个，说来也巧，与你渊源匪浅。”  
云海挑眉：“我想不出除了你，还有谁会与我谈得上渊源匪浅。”  
长明：“你的生身父亲，云长安。”  
云海：……  
长明：“巧了不是，那个你百般嫌弃的小娘子丛容，正是你日后的生身母亲。”  
云海：？？？  
他看着长明戏谑的脸，一时竟说不出话。  
云海原以为，他们所回到的过去，怎么也该是云未思拜师之后，却没想到时间竟回到如此早之前。  
  
“走在你后面的丛容，现在还未与云长安相识，她是为了逃婚才离家出走的，玉汝镇血案之后，她虽双目失明，却得云长安真心相护。云、丛两家原本门当户对，但因丛容目盲，云家不同意这门婚事，连带你出生后也不受待见，直到洪氏朝政风云突变，他们二人也卷入其中。”  
长明神情悠悠道。  
“我先前并未料到能回到此时，但既然来了，说不定能查明真相，顺带，救你娘一双眼睛。”  
  
“你们等等我，别走太快了，天黑，我怕！”  
丛容的娇呼从身后传来，她快步追上二人，气喘吁吁。  
“明郎君，你还没道侣吧，当真不考虑下我么？我对你一见倾心，若有缘成为你的道侣，定能一心一意，一生一世！”她看都没看云海，一双眼睛全黏在长明身上。  
云海嘴角微微抽了下，觉得手有点痒。  
  
插入书签

与正文无关的小剧场：  
云海：（哼笑）她是云未思母亲，并非我的。  
长明：没有云未思，能有你吗？  
云海：……（开始认真思考自己跟云未思剥离的可行性。

第 33 章  
丛容是个很天真的姑娘。   
在她的脑子里, 似乎永远没有不开心超过半个时辰的事情，旅途的疲惫很快就被她对长明云海二人的好奇所取代，一路上她不停问着与修炼有关的事情, 什么神仙仙丹更是天马行空, 总有无穷的奇思妙想从她脑子里冒出来，云海爱答不理, 她就黏着长明。  
难得的，长明对她也有无比耐心。  
  
“长明哥哥，你们是在哪座山修行？”  
“凌波峰。”长明随口道。  
此时还没有见血宗，凌波峰自然也就名不见经传。  
“名字真好听, 那上面一定住着很多神仙吧，长明哥哥, 你能不能御剑飞行, 捎我一程？我小时候曾见过太子殿下身边有能御剑的修士，自己却从未亲身体验过。”  
“我受了伤，不方便，你不如请教云海道友吧。”长明二一推作五, 直接祸水东引。  
  
丛容望向云海。  
云海走在他们身前几步, 背上春朝剑的剑穗随脚步荡漾, 很有节奏。  
“我手瘸了。”

云海头也不回。  
丛容：……  
她冲长明挤眉弄眼, 自觉跳过话题, 继续问别的。  
“长明哥哥, 你知道有哪门哪派还收像我这样年纪的弟子吗？”  
“像个普通人一样成婚生子, 快活一生不好吗？”长明反问, “以你的家境, 为何非要千里迢迢跑到这里寻一个虚无缥缈的梦？”  
  
她不到玉汝镇，眼睛也不会瞎, 丛容下半生所遇到的所有波澜起伏，都是从她这趟行程开始的。  
此时的丛容自然一无所知，但长明却清清楚楚。  
没有丛容和云长安的相遇，也就不会有云未思。  
没有云、丛两家的变故，云未思也不一定还会去玉皇观拜师。  
一饮一啄，皆有前定。  
但，他若阻止血案，还会有后来一心向道最终大成的云未思吗？  
  
“我长到快二十岁，都没有离开家门，离开京城，每次我想上山拜师，家里人总说这也不行那也不行，好像我离开他们，就什么也做不了。我一年年蹉跎，总想着让长辈们省心，可我越来越不开心，直到他们为我订亲。”  
丛容絮絮叨叨诉苦，描绘着一个出身富贵的小姑娘的烦恼。  
换作贫寒之家，为一日两餐烦恼尚且不及，肯定不会有闲工夫再想修炼成仙的问题。  
世人无非如此，得陇望蜀，永无止境。  
  
“你家里为你订下哪家的亲事？”  
“说了你也不知道，云家的。”  
  
三人很快走到山脚下，丛容的体力也彻底耗尽，她没法再走下去，提出歇脚的要求，他们便在山脚下一处平地寻了个地方升火休息。  
如今天下一统，但世道不算太平，修士之间虽然也会杀人夺宝，但一般来说他们不屑对普通人下手，反倒是山匪蟊贼不时出没，这些小插曲不足为患，当年没有长明和云海二人，凭丛容也足以应付，她之所以敢一个人出来闯荡天涯，武功身手还是相当不错的。  
  
“还有半个时辰，也许不到。”云海忽然道，没头没尾。  
他的神色前所未有的困倦，长明从未见过。  
“云未思？”长明心头一动。  
云海嗯了一声，嘴角翘起讥诮的弧度。  
“你也更想见到他吧？”  
  
毕竟那个云未思，才是真正的云未思。  
而他，只是一个不知从何而来，不知何时会消失的云海。  
但云海还记得海边那团篝火，记得篝火旁的长明。  
那是他们真正的第一次见面，不是在玉皇观外的雨天，也不是那个一心只想杀九方长明的云未思。  
他没有等到长明的回答，视线就陷入彻底黑暗。  


天际出现第一道白痕时，长明看见云海打盹一样垂下脑袋。  
仅仅一瞬，对方睁开眼睛，神情就完全不一样了。  
他看见长明，下意识就是伸手拔剑，然后发现自己灵力全失。  
长明懒洋洋闭目养神，依旧倚靠在树干，似半点不担心自己脖子上会多出一把剑。  
  
云未思拧起眉毛，四下打量。  
他看见丛容，也看见周围不同以往的环境。  
这里显然已经不是之前的天垂城了。  
也不是九重渊里其它任何一个地方。  
云未思灵光一闪，眉间折痕更深了。  
“虚无彼岸？”  
  
长明：“不错。”  
云未思反是问：“这是哪里？”  
长明：“前往玉汝镇的路上，你应该知道她是谁。”  
云未思盯着沉睡的丛容看了片刻，后者已经被长明点了睡穴，此时睡意深沉，对外界浑然不知。   
“丛容。”  
长明点头：“我有一事，百思不得其解，正好问你。先前云海和我说，在这里能回溯每个人的记忆，但我当年到玉汝镇，是在血案发生之后隔天，你母亲这段记忆，我也从未经历，为何我们能来到这里？”  
云未思道：“不是记忆。”  
长明追问：“那是什么？”  
  
云未思抿唇蹙眉，神色闪过一丝迷惘，苦苦搜寻记忆。  
“是阵法，时辰回溯与记忆交融，与每个人有关。”  
  
在九重渊漫长的岁月里，许多记忆早已被他视为累赘一件件丢入虚无彼岸，反复碾碎。  
唯独剩下几许残缺片段，偶尔滑过，如大海捞针。  
云未思低头摁住前额，忍耐头痛，企图捕捉。  
  
“所有记忆，与经历关联……万神山地形特殊，有远古灵气残存，也有后来修士在此修行，更有魔气和六合烛天阵的威力，可以在五星连珠那一夜，利用天时地利人和，扭转阴阳，倒置乾坤，彻底形成九重渊……九重渊，其实就是当年六合烛天阵的延续。”  
他说得断断续续，但长明却听明白了。  
“你的意思是，这里的记忆与每个人的经历有关，如若做出与过去不同的选择，还能改变既定结果？”  
云未思：“应该是这样。”  
长明面色微变：“这样庞大的阵法，不可能是你一个人布下的，当年还有谁与你合作？”  
云未思沉吟道：“万象宫……”  
长明：“迟碧江。”  
  
“是她，但不止她，应该还有两三人。”  
“谁？”  
“我不记得了。”

  
云未思恢复万事不关心的表情，还出言警告长明。  
“万象星罗，皆有轨迹，改变这里的过去，不一定就能改变你想要的将来，反而可能弄乱既定星线，导致一切混乱，最终你也会跟着消失。从前进来那些人，都以为自己可以扭转悲剧，但最后无不痛苦哀嚎，灰飞烟灭。”  
许多人看不透，所以执念深重，但看透本质，同样也会执着，以为自己超然物外就能改变过去。   
唯有放下一切，修无情道，方得解脱。  
长明失笑：“你念念不忘想要杀我，何尝不是一种执念？”  
云未思淡淡道：“你是我唯一的心障，只有杀了你，我的道才能圆满。”  
  
他看也没看沉睡的丛容。  
对他而言，那已经是无法改变的过去。  
既是过去，皆可抛弃。  
  
长明道：“既然你不想改变过去，也就不能在这里杀我，否则我没了，现在的你也不一定会出现，一切恩怨，等离开这里再说。”  
云未思没有答应，但也没有拒绝。  
这算是师徒二人重逢之后头一回握手言和，达成默契。  
但长明知道，如果自己遇到性命危险，云未思肯定会选择袖手旁观。  
  
天色大亮。  
睡穴时效一过，丛容揉眼醒来。  
她向两人道歉，表示不知道一觉竟睡了这么久。  
长明表示无妨，三人重新赶路，准备翻山前往玉汝镇。  
  
“云郎君怎么了？”  
丛容凑近长明，扯扯他的衣袖悄声询问。  
长明挑眉不解。  
丛容：“他好似与昨夜有些不同。”  
自然是不同了，连表情神色也不一样，丛容察觉异样不奇怪。  
长明：“他想起从前喜欢却求而不得的姑娘，心里难受。”  
他信口胡诌，丛容居然也信以为真。  
“他喜欢的姑娘也是修士吗？”  
长明嗯了一声：“还是魔修。”  
丛容：“什么是魔修，妖魔吗？”  
长明：“魔修与妖魔不同，只因修炼心法不同，被称为旁门左道。”  
丛容顿时心生同情：“若真心相爱，只要不伤害无辜，魔修又有何妨？”  
  
落后几步却听得一清二楚的云未思：……  
他懒得纠正，任由长明胡说八道也不发一言。  
但九方长明却越说越离谱。  
“他喜欢那姑娘，人家却不喜欢他。他越追，人家就逃得越远。他发誓此生非她不娶，所以至今形影相吊。”  
丛容啊了一声：“那就只有你收留他了？”  
长明戏谑：“可不是！”  
丛容感叹：“若我这趟出来，能认识个像你们这般要好的朋友，也就了无遗憾了！”  
  
丛容看见前方一只五彩斑斓的蝴蝶，蹦蹦跳跳追远了。  
长明落后几步，与云未思并肩。  
“看见她，你内心也没有半分波澜吗？”  
云未思没说话，但他的表情明明白白告诉长明，自己不会被任何言语动摇。  
长明：“太上忘情，并非无情，寂然不动，若忘而非忘。”

云未思淡淡道：“你当年便是什么都想要，却什么都无法到极致，才会落得那般结局。若得一道，矢志不回，无可置喙，稍有回转，前功尽弃，如你一般。”  
长明：“云未思，你当真忘光了？”  
云未思不答。  
  
“长明哥哥，你过来看！”  
丛容在前方喊道。  
长明缓步上前，不疾不徐，将毫不设防的后背完全留给云未思。  
云未思只需要动动手指，抽剑出鞘。  
即便他现在不能动用灵力，这一剑出去，也足以让对方气绝身亡。  
  
——云未思，你当真忘光了？  
言犹在耳，云未思袖子扬起，身后的剑穗无声落地。  
  
……  
  
玉汝峰不陡峭难爬，三人在晌午前就抵达玉汝镇了。  
这里是出关前最后一个镇子，也是方圆数百里最大的一个，往来商旅络绎不绝，其中还夹杂不少修士的身影，四处都是叫卖货物的吆喝声，许多人因为懒得前往市集，在入城不远处就地摆起摊位，很快又形成一处人流聚集区域。  
很难想象，这样一座几千人规模的城镇，会在今晚入夜之后成为修罗血海。  
  
“我们找个地方先用饭吧，我有些饿了，我请你们，还有，吃完饭我想找间成衣铺，买身方便行走的衣裳，长明哥哥你陪我去好不好？对了，千林会离这里还有多远，我们明日再启程过去，会不会来不及？”  
丛容一口气说了不少，兴致勃勃，好不容易见到繁华城镇，旅途疲惫一扫而空，看什么都是新鲜。  
  
“放心，千林会三日后在黑风戈壁上举行，离此不远，但那里气候多变，商旅往来通常会特意绕路。”  
长明抬手指向城中最高的四层楼客栈。  
“今日就在那里入住吧。”  
不算居高临下，但半夜有什么动静，也能及时察觉。  
  
丛容没有意见，云未思更不会有。  
不过不大巧，四楼的六间上房，已经被订下四间，只剩下两间。

也就是说，长明与云未思，得合用一间。  
更不巧的是，这两间上房，一东一西，还分布在同一层楼的首尾两端。  
  
客栈伙计告诉他们，东边倒数第二间，是一位年轻郎君订的，但他订了房间之后便出去了，今日城中有庙会，兴许是去看热闹了，至今还未回来；而西边倒数第二间的住客，则是两名年轻女郎，如果他们想要把房间换成相邻的两间房，恐怕得先与住客协商同意才行。  
最终三人一东一西，丛容住东边，而长明和云未思住西边。  
听说有庙会，丛容立时表示想去看看，顺便找点东西吃，长明云未思自无不可。  
  
玉汝镇没有文庙，只有一座城隍庙，庙会自然也是在城隍庙外头，三人过去时，正是庙会人声鼎沸的高峰，戴面具的匠人踩着高跷喷火，火到半空却变成铜钱落下，引得一众围观者欢呼雀跃，忙着弯腰捡钱。  
这一切热闹在云未思眼里，都是无波无澜的平静，他的心如止水似乎也感染了周围的人，大家不自觉离他远些，只有长明还站在他身旁。  
但长明的注意力也不在眼前热闹，而在看热闹的人身上。  
熙熙攘攘的人群中，他看见了一个本不该出现在这里的人。  
陈亭。  
  
作者有话要说：  
来迟啦，更新送上！  
虚无彼岸这里长明不仅会揭开一些以前的谜题，而且跟云未思也好，云海也好，也会有飞跃的进展，敬请期待。

第 34 章  
就算陈亭知道虚无彼岸的入口就是天垂城的云顶湖, 他也绝不可能到这里来。  
因为这里属于过去，而且是与长明有关的过去。  
如果长明眼睛没出毛病，那个一闪而过的人影果真是陈亭, 那就只有一个可能——  
此人与云未思一样, 可以无视九重渊的规则，任意来去, 非客而主。  
  
看见他的瞬间，长明毫不犹豫就追上去。  
此时四周人群忽然惊叫混乱，长明被左冲右撞，阻挡视线。  
再低头一看, 满地铜钱不知何时居然变成四处游窜的毒蛇蝎子。  
方才还兴高采烈的百姓顿时哭爹喊娘，一哄而散。  
拿着喷火棒的杂耍伶人左右四顾手足无措, 直接被逃散的百姓撞倒, 重重摔在地上，连面具都摔碎了，表情茫然慌乱。  
陈亭早已不知去向，消失在茫茫人海里。  
  
长明皱眉, 转头问身后跟上来的云未思。  
“还有谁能与你一样, 在九重渊来去自如的？”  
云未思凝神想了片刻。  
“不记得了。”

长明无语：“你到底还记得什么？”  
云未思：“你是我师父, 留在九重渊, 以及, 杀你。”  
长明：“……为师当真有幸, 三者占其二。”  
云未思淡淡道：“我每次闭关出来, 就会忘记一点, 久而久之, 许多事都忘光了，只留这三件就够了, 大道无情，能忘则忘。”  
长明似笑非笑：“那你就没想想，为何别的都忘了，就是对为师念念不忘？”  
  
他看云未思，云未思也看他。  
四目相对，一人百感交集，一人无波无澜。  
云未思毫无回避退怯，眉目远淡寡情，如看陌路之人。  
长明道：“如非刻骨，怎会难忘？”  
云未思：“所以杀了你，一切心障迎刃可解。”  
长明：“如仍解不得呢？”  
云未思想也不想：“不可能。”  
长明笑而不语。  
  
云未思心念一动。  
那种感觉又来了。  
一晃而过，没来得及捕捉，怅然若失。  
  
云未思很不喜欢这种无法掌控的感觉。  
修为至此境界，万事不萦于心，他更不该为了旧日孽缘耿耿于怀。  
弑师证道，弑师非恩怨，只为斩缘，斩尽最后一丝牵绊，方得道法大成。  
等离开此处，就解决此人吧，他如是想道。  
  
“什么铜钱，都是障眼法，这些小把戏我早在京城就见过了！”  
丛容倒是没被吓着，撇撇嘴道，看了一圈回来，又拉着长明去买吃的，没留意两人之间的暗潮涌动。  
长明被她拉到一家煎豆皮的摊位面前，周围几处吃食，就属这里香气最为诱人，除了丛容，还有几人也都被香气吸引过来。  
  
“让让！让让！”  
一人拨开人群挤到前面。  
“你卖的什么破玩意儿，里面有蛆居然也敢拿出来招摇撞骗！”  
摊贩老板被揪住衣领，随即反应过来。  
“你这人怎么回事？！哎哎，想讹我呢？我在这里卖了几年，可从来没有人说吃出蛆，你这也太离谱了！”  
两人扭打起来，来找茬的人忽然面露痛苦，弯腰捂住肚子。  
摊贩老板赶紧松手，还后退几步，撇清自己：“你们都看见了啊，我根本就没打他！”  
说话间，对方开始呕吐，大口大口呕吐物从嘴里吐到地上，周围的人纷纷退避三舍。

众人惊恐发现，他吐出来的居然不是食物残渣，而是还活着的蛆。  
一条条白色的蛆落在地上，蠕动爬开，活蹦乱跳。  
那人吐着吐着，真的就两眼翻白，软倒在地，一动不动了。  
  
摊贩老板脸色大变，手足无措。  
“我没杀人啊，我的东西好好的，我吃给你们看！”  
他拿起竹篮里做好的豆皮就往嘴巴里塞，一口接一口。  
众目睽睽之下，他脸色发白，露出反胃表情，也开始呕吐起来。  
  
丛容吓得将手里豆皮给扔了。  
豆皮老板同样吐出一堆堆的白蛆，倒地不起。  
长明伸手去探对方的脉搏。  
丛容紧张道：“怎样？”  
长明摇头，翻看对方眼皮颈侧。  
一命呜呼，回天乏力。  
再看地上那些蛆，渐渐由白转灰再转黑，还想爬上他们的靴子。  
云未思抽出春朝剑一挑，近身蛆虫悉数化为齑粉。  
  
这里的骚乱很快惊动许多人，大家虽然退出一个圈的范围，却都不肯离去。  
玉汝镇远离中原，没有官府管理，靠的是当地士绅自治，那些士绅又对修士和有本事的人十分客气，闻讯派人过来问明缘由，也没蛮不讲理对长明他们如何，还恭恭敬敬将人收走，豆皮摊子和两具尸体也很快被人接收清理，仿佛什么都没发生过。  
丛容还沉浸在刚才的震惊中无法回神。  
“他们到底怎么死的，那豆皮当真有毒？”  
长明袖口一翻，掌心出现一块豆皮。  
“待我拿回去再研究一下。”  
丛容连声道晦气：“你怎么还把东西带回来了，万一沾上了那些倒霉玩意呢！”  
长明道：“他们死因蹊跷，却非中毒，待我回去研究一下再说。”  
话音方落，他忽然顿住脚步。  
  
“又怎么了？”  
丛容一惊一乍，快被他吓出毛病来了。  
长明将豆皮往她手里一塞。  
“好好保管，我还有事，未思你先送她回去！”  
说罢也不等二人回应，就匆匆消失在人海里。  
  
余下丛容和云未思面面相觑。  
前者露出尴尬微笑：“云、云郎君？”  
云未思望向长明离开的方向，若有所思。  
  
经此一事，丛容如何还有胃口吃东西，恶心都恶心饱了，她也不再提逛街吃食的话题，怏怏跟着云未思回客栈，一路无话，却在客栈门口遇到一个意想不到的人。  
“云长安？！”  
“丛容？！”  
年轻男女不约而同喊出对方名字，充满不期而遇的惊讶。  
毫无惊喜。  
  
丛容甚至一脸愠色：“你从京城就开始跟踪我？！”  
云长安冷笑：“你也太把自己当回事了吧？谁跟踪你？不过堂堂丛家女郎，居然离家远走，传出去恐怕没有人再敢娶了吧？”  
丛容：“你又好得到哪去，还有脸说我？你家里让你去从军，你说太辛苦不想去，让你去读书考举，你说太累考不上，就你这纨绔样，谁嫁了你，怕是要倒霉八辈子！”  
云长安：“真是不巧，丛小娘子不就是我家那逃婚的未婚妻？”

丛容呵的一声：“我已留书出走，从此与你再无瓜葛！”  
  
云未思对这场孩童似的争执无动于衷，绕过两人径自步入客栈。  
丛容见状赶忙追上。  
“云郎君，你等等我！”  
云长安乍听云郎君，还以为她在叫自己，过了片刻才反应过来，敢情跟丛容一起的男人还与自己同姓。  
“好啊，你不单逃婚，还跟野男人勾勾搭搭！”  
丛容大怒：“你说话放尊重点，别逼我出手！”  
云长安嗤笑：“就你那三脚猫功夫？”  
  
战火一触即发，云未思不知何时回身折返，将手横在中间。  
“把那东西给我。”  
丛容愣住：“什么？”  
云未思：“豆皮。”  
  
……  
  
长明又一次看见陈亭了。  
同样是惊鸿一瞥的背影，但这次他绝不会错认。  
陈亭的频繁出现已经不是巧合了，他显然带着某个目的，甚至与很多事情都有关系。  
长明远远缀在后面，没有因为心急就贸然拉近距离。  
对方脚步匆匆，头也不回，好似在躲避什么人，一路七弯八绕，要么往人群里钻，要么专门走人少冷僻的巷子。  
前面一群人抬大红轿子路过，唢呐笙箫，甚为热闹的迎亲，瞬间将两人隔开一道鸿沟，等长明绕开迎亲队伍，就看见陈亭已经奔向镇外，头也不回。  
玉汝镇外有三条岔道，中间那条是商队常走的官道，车辙整齐，尚算平整，左边那条是死路，被许多年前倒下的参天枯木阻挡道路，又有砂石堆积，长年累月，已经没人行走。  
眼前道路两侧还能看见些许绿意点缀，等走过前方土坡，就是茫茫戈壁，漠漠黄沙。  
陈亭偏偏选择了左边的死路。  
  
事已至此，即便蹊跷再多，长明也选择追上去。  
枯木后面传来若隐若现的痛呼，叫声被闷在半途，只能发出戛然而止的哀嚎，绝望已极。  
声音的确来自陈亭。  
长明疾奔而去。   
  
陈亭后背抵住粗糙枯木，半坐不起，青面獠牙的妖魔张嘴咬在他肩膀上，一只手死死堵住他的嘴巴，成为陈亭发不出完整声音的罪魁祸首。  
他的另一只手，则从陈亭额头缓缓划下一道口子，血自伤口沁出，口子划得很归整，看样子正准备活剥人皮。  
那只手，露在黑袍外面的手背，红筋暴起，根根分明，一看就知道不是人的手。  
陈亭半边身体汩汩流血，面色虚弱，虽抵死挣扎，但对妖魔而言，不过是徒劳无功的消遣。  


长明脚步再轻，也会发出声响。  
妖魔倏地扭头，血红双眼盯住他，那脸上一片片鱼鳞似的东西跟着微微耸动，十分可怖。  
他一出现，妖魔对已经失去反抗能力的陈亭就没了兴趣，松手任凭他软绵绵滑下去。  
在猛兽捕猎前下意识的片刻紧绷观察后，对方猛地起身，飞速朝长明抓来！  
  
长明早有防备，见状后退。  
他身无长物，琉璃金珠杖也没带在身上，随手抓起几截烂木头扔过去，但这些脆弱之物对妖魔造成不了任何伤害，只能阻碍片刻视线，随即化为碎片从半空落下。  
这种孱弱的人类，妖魔压根就不会放在眼里，长而尖的指甲只有一个目标，那就是长明的脖颈！  
两只白色鹧应从长明袖中扑出，紧接着又是四头白狼。  
长明的袖子仿佛无尽宝藏，永远藏着许多傀儡。  
纸片傀儡的战斗力不可谓不强，面对这么多猛兽，平日里连中阶修士都不敢直接对上，妖魔却不管不顾，白狼和鹧应在他身上留下许多抓痕伤口甚至咬下他的皮肉，却抵不过他强大的力量，统统被撕成碎片。  
长明的脖子被单手捏住。  
  
这只手力量极大。  
以长明现在的力量，根本无法挣脱。  
何况他的修为在这里受到限制，半分施展不得。  
脖子上的手越收越紧。  
长明面色涨红，开始呼吸困难。  
妖魔双目流露嗜血残忍的笑意，反倒减轻力道，多了点猫玩老鼠的戏谑，这是看见上佳猎物，准备慢慢将他玩弄至死的打算。  
突然间，他表情僵住，所有得意忘形都化为难以置信的惊容。  
一把剑从他胸后穿心而过，复又拔出，前后不过瞬间，快得来不及眨眼！  


他反身一掌拍去，却拍了个空！   
云未思抖落剑上血珠，弹指剑风掠向妖魔脖颈。  
后者痛呼一声，鳞片被削落许多，簌簌往下掉，妖魔知道自己今日注定铩羽而归，索性转身便走，毫无迟疑。  
  
云未思没有追上去。  
他在看长明。  
对方脖子上一圈深红色瘀痕，妖魔的指甲甚至在皮肤留下深深的掐印，血从印记渗出，异常显眼，触目惊心。  
“爱徒这是担心为师，特地赶来相救？”  
长明咳嗽两声，声音哑得与平时判若两人，语气却仍不掩调侃。  
“你只能由我来杀。”  
云未思不愿再看那瘀痕一眼，别开视线，落在陈亭身上。  
  
“扶我一把。”   
长明是真没力气了，刚才妖魔拍在他身上那一掌毫不留情，瞬间感觉五脏六腑都有移位的风险，他现在克制住大口吐血的冲动，是因为眼下还有更重要的事情。  
云未思没动，长明叹了口气，主动伸手抓住对方胳膊，借力起身。  
  
“陈道友，许久不见，别来无恙。”  
陈亭抹去嘴角血沫，一瘸一拐走来，又惊又喜。  
“你们怎么也在这儿！”  
长明：“这话，应该我问你才是。”  
陈亭一愣：“长明道友，你这是什么意思？”  
长明：“这里是第九重渊虚无彼岸，你是怎么进来的？”  
陈亭：“我们不是一起进的天垂城吗？那天晚上城外好大动静，我一时好奇就出门探看，谁知被大片秃鹫追赶，落入云顶湖，结果稀里糊涂就跟着进来了。方才那妖魔在镇中出没，被我发现行踪之后，就一直想杀我灭口，我有伤在身，打他不过，幸好你们赶来。这里到底是哪里？”  
云未思一言不发，春朝剑突然飞出，化为虹光直指陈亭而去！  


陈亭蓦地后退，动作利索根本不似受伤之人，云未思紧追不舍，两人转眼交手数十招，虽然他似乎也被限制灵力，只能单凭武力，但居然也不落下风，游刃有余。  
可见他藏拙甚多，所谓后起之秀，与何青墨等人不相伯仲，实在太谦虚了。  
  
“且慢！”  
陈亭不愿与云未思缠斗，觑了个空后退十数步，抢先高声喝止。  
“我知道二位心中有许多疑问，不如寻个静处让我慢慢解释！”  
  
云未思眯起眼，根本不予理会，抬袖便要动手。  
长明似有所料，上前一步按住他。  
陈亭见状笑道：“还是长明道友冷静些。”  
长明：“他只是不想听你废话罢了，但我对你很有兴趣。”  
陈亭：“是我方才那番话让你听出漏洞？”  
长明：“你与我一路走来，处处皆是漏洞，岂止这一处？”  
陈亭挑眉：“譬如？”  
  
“九重渊是一个穷天地造化的庞大阵法，除了此处，天底下不会再有第二个，这里就像另一个大千世界，能容纳芸芸众生，我与许静仙渊源匪浅，她也无法时时跟我待在一起，你却三番两次，总能与我相遇，我能看出云顶湖乃天垂城阵眼，是因为我阵法造诣天下少有人及，你为何也能知道湖底就是第九重渊的通道，这总不会又是巧合吧？巧合多了，就不能成为巧合了。”  
长明边说边咳嗽，语速很慢，陈亭却饶有兴致倾听，没打断他。  
“只有一个可能，那就是你与云未思一样，都掌握了进出九重渊的钥匙，可以来去自如。甚至，连云未思都不知道你的身份。”  
  
陈亭哈哈一笑：“他不是不知道，他只是不记得了！堂堂道门之首，如今自困九重渊，变成这里的看家狗，值得吗！不过我没想到，九方长明，你竟还未死，这么多年了，黄泉里的幽魂邪魔，都奈何不了你吗？”  
他一语道破长明身份，又对他们知之甚深，必然是昔日故人。  
但无论面容声音，陈亭都极为陌生，长明流落黄泉，记忆固然捡回大半，也多有破碎零落，他一时竟想不起来，对方究竟是谁。

“不过可惜，你捡回一条命，却成了个废物，这幅样子出去也只能任人欺凌，徒惹故人伤悲，倒不如我送你一程，一了百了吧？”  
  
吧字刚刚出口，陈亭就已到了眼前！  
极为恐怖的速度！  
这是他之前从未表露过的实力，就凭这一步千里的功夫，即便除去灵力，也足以跻身凡间一国顶尖高手了。  
以长明如今状况，哪怕看清对方出手，身体反应也无法跟上。  
这轻飘飘的一掌，就可以要了他的命。  
春朝剑横在中间，如凭空而生的天堑，长明只觉一股轻柔之力将自己推开，他原先站的位置就成了云未思，陈亭的攻势如泥入大海，登时无处施展。  
他不疾不徐与云未思周旋，似有无限耐心等到云未思露出破绽。  
  
长明看了片刻，眼角瞥见天色逐渐暗淡，黄昏以肉眼可见的速度被黑夜吞并。  
陈亭想拖延时间！  
当长明意识到这一点时，最后一丝白光正好消失在地平线。  
  
云未思有些恍惚，身形难以控制摇晃了一下。  
陈亭嘴角翘起，长剑蓦地出鞘，剑尖点向云未思！  
剑势如风，点水成冰！  
黄昏交割，阴阳边缘，云未思沉睡，而云海即将苏醒。  
但这恍惚的片刻工夫，却已足够让陈亭置他于死地！  
剑尖与肌肤之间相隔不到一寸，剑风却已将云未思眉心划出一道浅浅血痕。  
  
陈亭目光一凝，生生停住动作。  
并非他突然心生怜悯，而是孤月剑被握住。  
被一只手握住。  
空手接白刃。  
血从指缝滴下。  
一滴，两滴，一连串。  
他不必看，就知道对方掌心现在必定已经血肉模糊。  


“你居然……”  
陈亭呵的一声冷笑。  
“没想到当年将所有徒弟逐出师门的九方长明，竟还是个爱护徒弟之人！”  
他想也不想便将剑往回抽出。  
如此一来长明指骨必然被悉数震碎。  
  
但就在此时，又有另外一柄剑横生拦截，划向陈亭手臂。  
他想要保住手臂，就不能不撤手弃剑。  
陈亭果然撤手了。  
孤月剑掉落在地上，陈亭也不去捡，他杀人不成，阴谋败露，脸上还带着心情不错的笑容。  
“你们再不回去，可就晚了。”  
  
话音方落，城中方向，传来一声尖叫。  
寂静深夜，凄厉哀绝，贯穿人耳。  
  
长明脸色微变。  
夜深之时，玉汝镇剧变，便是由此刻开始，陈亭故意现身引人离城，不惜暴露自己，竟是为了让他又一次错过了探明原因的机会？

第 35 章  
是继续截杀陈亭还是回城？  
陈亭已经帮他们作出选择。  
他在说完那句话之后, 立刻抽身后撤，飘然拂袖。  
长明他们若是再想追上去，就会失去挽回丛容眼睛的唯一机会。  
更何况——  
  
在长明倒下的前一刻, 云海伸手将人揽住。  
他点住止血的穴道, 用春朝剑裁开一截袖子，裹上对方血肉模糊的掌心。  
云海知道, 此时长明必然是痛极。  
“站稳，我先杀了他。”

“来不及了，先回城，去客栈找丛容！”  
现在赶过去, 也许还能阻止她的悲剧。   
长明神情尚算平静，但额头汗珠正一颗颗往外冒, 刷得脸色冷白晶亮。  
  
云海二话不说, 揽住长明的腰，足尖一点往城中疾奔。  
城门紧闭，但云海轻功足以轻松翻越不高的女墙。  
这道女墙就像界线。  
越过之后，迎接他们的, 是无尽死寂。  
  
偌大玉汝镇, 已经相当于内陆比较繁华的县城了。  
但现在, 刚刚天黑不久的时辰, 却没有万家灯火, 只有一眼望不到头的黑暗。  
偶尔角落里响起的一两声哀嚎与短兵相接, 仿佛黑暗深渊中最后的绝望挣扎。  
挣扎过后, 等待的只能是永远沉沦。  
  
“你有没有闻到……”  
一股奇异的香味四处飘荡, 甜得发腻, 让人只觉反胃。  
长明话未说完，接连咳嗽好几声, 顺带也咳出一大口血。  
云海透过衣裳都能感觉到对方肌肤传来的滚烫。  
黑暗中蠢蠢欲动的生物从四面八方赶来，循着鲜血香甜的痕迹，悄无声息将触角伸向似乎毫无防备的长明后背。  
  
云海突然回身！  
剑起剑落！  
一条正欲搭上他后肩的胳膊被斩断，剑光落处，身躯随之被劈成两半。  
轰然倒地，却无鲜血喷溅而出。  
借着半隐云后的红月粗看几眼，那躯壳分明已经干瘪了，眼睛周围的肌肤都塌陷下去，脸上布满裂纹，暴露出皮下的红色肌理，眼睛圆睁却泛着诡异青灰色，直直瞪向夜空。

由此延伸而去，直到巷尾，如这尸体一般的活死人，正密密麻麻，大批朝他们蜂拥而来。  
这些人穿着玉汝镇居民的服饰，外形神态却无一例外呆滞木讷，身体发肤更像面目狰狞的妖魔，他们虽然脚步迟缓，将二人前后左右的道路完全堵住。  
  
云海的目光扫过这些活死人，落在僵尸大军身后的八角楼上。  
两层高的建筑很精巧，飞檐下还挂着风铃，随着夜风当啷作响，仿佛无言命令，指挥大军夜行。  
檐角方寸之地上，立着一人，富手背光，看不清长相，只能看见他的衣裳迎风飞扬，猎猎作响。  
“司徒，万壑？”  
云海听见身旁的长明轻声道。  
似不确定，又像在问他。  
  
司徒万壑。  
云海搜索记忆，不费功夫就能想起来。  
长明说过，此人修为足以跻身天下十大宗师。  
当年玉汝镇惨案，正是司徒万壑比旁人更早赶过来，只是凶手早就跑了，所有人一无所获，后来这桩惨案依旧是个谜团。  
现在看来——  
  
云海微眯起眼，看向司徒万壑。  
现在看来，也许不是找不到凶手，而是当年许多人都没想到，堂堂宗师级别的修士，居然会去屠镇，将上万手无寸铁的百姓变成活死人吧。  
  
……  
  
云长安面色苍白，汗如雨下。  
不算热的天，他的后背却已经完全被汗水浸湿，湿淋淋贴在身上，难受得很。  
换作往常，他一定跳脚抱怨不休，赶紧换上一套干净舒服的衣裳了。  
但此刻，他却无暇顾及这些。  
  
长剑捅出去，一个活死人被捅穿身体往后倒，跟在他后面涌上来的同类也都顺势滚下楼梯。  
但这只能让云长安他们喘息片刻，因为很快就会有新上来的活尸踩着同伴填上来。  
前仆后继，仿佛永无止境。  
可这些“怪物”，在不久之前，还是有说有笑，有血有肉的普通人。  
云长安甚至能认出其中不少熟悉面孔。  
  
扒着楼梯扶手朝他抓来的，是客栈跑堂的伙计，今早刚刚给他端上一碗馄饨，听说他要葱，又跑去后厨要来一小把葱花，还笑着说郎君您慢用，这玉汝镇我最熟了，您若想四处逛逛，也可以找我。  
刚刚扑上来，动作最为凶狠的女子，是客栈外头不远处卖胭脂的，那时他正与丛容胭脂摊边上吵嘴，这卖胭脂的娘子对他们说小两口床头吵架床尾和，别在外头让小娘子难堪，有什么话回去再说。当时他和丛容还异口同声一致对外，说了句谁和他（她）是小两口。  
还有住在同一层的房客，以及早上还被他多看了两眼，风韵犹存的浣衣娘子。  
  
这些人，现在通通都变成恐怖的怪物，他们力大无穷，失去人性，只对鲜活的生命感兴趣，云长安亲眼见过一个来不及逃跑的人被这些怪物扑围上去撕咬生吃，又在不久之后苏醒变成新的怪物。  
只会喘气，没有人性，不会说话，没有正邪喜好，一心追逐血肉，不是怪物又是什么？  
  
云长安甚至不知道这一切是怎么发生的。  
天黑仿佛一个号角，吹响所有人体内的怪物，可为何他却没有变成怪物？

乱七八糟的思绪在脑海里搅成浆糊，混淆时间与理智。  
  
“快，这里挡不住了，去上面！”一名少女带着哭腔喘息道。  
聂峨眉是与他住在同一层的房客，据说是准备去参加千林会的修士，但与她同行的师姐妹，刚刚也变成怪物之一，转头攻击曾经的同门，聂峨眉不忍心下狠手，差点也变成怪物的盘中餐。  
修为在遇上这些刀枪不入，只要有残躯就能攻击人的怪物时很难发挥作用，更何况这些怪物里也有一部分修士，他们变成活死人之后，攻击力比普通人更大，寻常兵器根本奈何不了。  
  
被她一喊，云长安回过神，赶紧转身往楼上跑。  
但他还背了个人，力气耗尽之后脚步开始虚浮，走没几步就被台阶绊倒，身后一只手伸过来，差点将他背上的人抓出血痕。  
关键时候还是聂峨眉出手，将那只手斩断。  
“快点啊！”  
她伸手拉了云长安一把，转头踉跄奔向顶楼。  
  
“你把我放下吧。”  
丛容趴在云长安背上，平静道。  
她原是不肯出声，生怕影响他们杀敌，现在却忍不住了。  
“我是个累赘，你带着我也没用的，你要是能回京，就给他们说，说我死了，别说我变成怪物……”  
丛容哽咽，双目却已变成两个黑洞，流不出半点眼泪。  
她甚至不敢睁眼，只能紧紧闭着。  
“少废话，抓紧我！”  
云长安喝道，跟在聂峨眉后面狂奔。  
  
所有事情还要从那一声尖叫讲起。  
睡梦之中的云长安被惊醒，想起那叫声来自丛容。  
他再讨厌丛容，也不至于希望她死，所以赶紧起身，随便套上外衣就跑去对方厢房。  
可他没想到，自己会彻底陷入另一个噩梦之中。  
他永远忘不了踹开房门之后，趴坐在窗前的丛容回过头来，眼皮下是空荡荡的凹陷，两颗眼珠不翼而飞，白天还活蹦乱跳的少女变成失去双目的瞎子。  
多么希望现在还是在做梦，会有一个人将自己叫醒，告诉他眼前这些全都是幻觉。  


客栈是城中最高的楼房，可也只有四层，他们很快跑到顶楼平日提供给贵客吃饭的宽敞包厢，聂峨眉守在门边，待云长安前脚进来，她后脚就立马将房门关上反锁，又找来桌子叠在一块堵门，连屏风都用上了，将几扇门结结实实堵住，可她也无法确定，这种法子能安全多久。  
“怎么会这样，到底怎么会变成这样？！”她绷着一根弦，早就近乎崩溃。  
聂峨眉一屁股瘫软在地上，不停喃喃自问。  
  
云长安将丛容放下，让她靠墙休息。  
“到底是怎么回事，为什么这些人突然就变成、变成这样的怪物，为什么我们又没事？”  
聂峨眉双手抱头，缓缓摇动。  
“我不知道，我不知道……师妹死了，早知道我就不带她过来，我不该贪图热闹，特意在这里逗留的……”  
“你振作点！”  
云长安看不下去，扯开她的手，迫使她抬头。  
“你好好想想，在今晚之前，你们都去哪了，周围的人有什么异状吗！”  
  
“没有，我们白日里去市集逛了，都跟往常一样……”  
聂峨眉迷茫一瞬。  
“对了，我们遇到一个人，吃坏了肚子，一直在呕吐，吐出来的却全是白色虫子，很恶心，师妹拉着我赶紧离开。”  
  
虫子？  
云长安灵光一闪：“他吃的是豆皮吗？”  
聂峨眉：“我没细看。”   
豆皮是本地特色食物，许多人来玉汝镇总要尝尝，与别处豆皮不一样的是，玉汝镇的豆皮加入了本地才能种植产出的一种特有香料，这种名为胡梁草的香料只在西域特定的地方才能存活，它赋予了玉汝镇豆皮与众不同的香气。  
但云长安和丛容习惯京城饮食，闻不惯那种味道，从未吃过带有胡梁草的食物，包括豆皮。  
“你吃过那种豆皮吗？”  
聂峨眉：“没有，我在辟谷，很少进食，我师妹倒是尝了点，但也只吃了一口。”  
云长安觉得，问题也许就出在胡梁草身上，但他一时半会还说不清，这种在玉汝镇周围生长了千百年的普通香料，怎么会突然跟活死人扯上关系，如果吃了它就会有问题，为何之前都没出过问题？  
  
来不及细想，门外传来一声巨响。  
砰砰！  
砰！  
外面在砸门！  
几人刚刚放松的心再度提起来。  
云长安和聂峨眉紧张盯住门的方向。  
这间客栈是全城最好的客栈，门自然也比别处坚固些，可再坚固的门，也经不起再三的猛力摧折，哪怕后面东西顶着。

桌子和屏风微微震颤，似乎随时都有倒塌的危险。  
聂峨眉扑向窗台往下看。  
楼下全是密密麻麻的人头，怪物似乎闻见活人的气息，全都朝这里涌来。  
  
聂峨眉再望向远处。  
这里是玉汝镇中心，但她如果逃离客栈奔向镇外，这些怪物是不是也没法追上自己？  
只是……  
聂峨眉回头看云长安和丛容，有些迟疑。  
这两人都不是修士，顶多身手好些，但在这种攻势下肯定不管用，两人很快都会被怪物淹没，变成新的怪物。  
她修道没几年，大多时候在山上跟着师长们，心思纯净，还远远学不会一些高阶修士视人命如蝼蚁草芥的心态，也学不会毫无负担放弃这两个人。  
  
云长安似乎看出她的纠结，咬咬牙道：“聂娘子，你先走吧，若是看见救兵，能帮忙喊过来救我们也好，你没必要在这里跟着我们一道……”  
砰砰砰！  
又一声巨大的闷响。  
云长安分明看见门有些松动，眼看就要被撞开了。  
“快走！”  
  
“我先带她走，安置好了晚点回来再救你！”  
聂峨眉下了决定，对云长安说完，强行拽起丛容，将她扶住。  
“你抓好我！”  
她还未学会御剑之术，但轻功纵跃必然比寻常武功还要更加灵活，聂峨眉带着丛容纵身一跃，从窗台跃下，轻盈落在活死人怪物头顶，又在他们还来不及攻击自己两人之前再度跃起，飞向不远处的屋顶。  
看着她们远去，云长安刚松下一口气，身后砰然巨响令他下意识回过头。  
房门被撞破了！  
  
“你就在这里等我，别动，我救了他马上就回来！”  
聂峨眉将丛容在一处较高的屋顶放下，叮嘱道。  
丛容紧张点头，揪住衣角强忍住恐惧。  
她的世界已经完全黑暗，不复彩色，但云长安和聂峨眉都不想放弃她，她也不能再连累别人。  
“你快去吧！”  
她能听见聂峨眉离开的动静，也能听见屋子下面悉悉索索有东西靠近聚集，围着她所在的屋子打转，甚至能听见那些怪物正手脚并用往房顶爬过来，从屋子外面的墙壁，从屋内的柱子爬上横梁，破开屋顶瓦片，顺着屋脊爬过来的声响。  
沉重的呼吸越来越近。  
丛容难以控制身体颤抖。  
她愿意主动放弃自己，但也不想以这样的方式去死，甚至变成怪物，以血肉为食，毫无知觉意识，那将会比死还恐怖。  
  
忽然！  
一道剑光破空而来，丛容面前的怪物应声滚落屋顶。  
紧接着，她感觉自己被提起来，再度腾空，甚至像是被某种飞禽载于背上，飞到玉汝镇东南的哨楼上。  
“是我。”  
丛容听见长明的声音，虽然虚弱疲惫，但的确是他的声音。  
久违的熟悉和委屈一道涌上心头，丛容哇的哭出声。  
  
“丛容！”  
聂峨眉携着云长安一道赶来，二人配合，将屋子下面的怪物驱散一波，但又有更多的怪物扑来，聂峨眉反应稍慢，来不及躲闪，肩膀被一只手抓上，指甲尖利几乎刺破衣裳肌肤。  
我命休矣！  
她知道皮肤一旦被抓破，自己也会与师妹一样，变成可怖的怪物。  
聂峨眉心中惨淡灰暗，无以复加。  


没有意料之中的疼痛。  
那只手被长明及时赶到的剑斩断，掉落在地上，反是长明将聂峨眉扔上另一处屋顶，自己则陷入怪物包围圈。  
云长安和聂峨眉见状想去帮忙，却被长明喝止。  
“不要过来！”  
云长安发现长明手中的剑似乎有种魔力，那些怪物并不敢过于靠近，身躯一旦接触到剑身，就会被黑光灼烧焚化，化为灰烬，这些活死人即使失去人性，也是能察知危险的。  
聂峨眉眼见长明力有不逮，忍不住跃下屋顶，与他背靠背，帮他清扫背后视角所限的障碍。  
  
“你……”  
身躯相贴，她隔着衣裳也能感受到对方异乎寻常的体温。  
“你没事吧！”   
长明没有回答。  
他的体力和精力已到极限，只能将有限的专注放在眼前局面，剑锋过处，怪物首级飞起，纷纷倒地。  
一波又一波，如收割稻草排山倒海，只是这种优势很难让人体会到喜悦。  
他手中的剑黑气氤氲，越来越浓郁，如有灵性，缠上他的手腕，支撑他的强弩之末。  
  
“你这把剑？”  
聂峨眉也留意到这一点，她忍不住问，“是邪物吗？”  
“这把剑与我心神相连，气息与共。”长明淡淡道。  
“我能有幸知道它的名字吗？”  
聂峨眉也见过不少宝剑灵器，最有名的当属她师祖的鸿鹄剑，那也是他们镇灵宗的镇派之宝。  
鸿鹄剑唯独在师祖手中，才能发出清亮长鸣，那是剑对于主人的认可。  
但鸿鹄剑的灵性跟眼前这个纯黑色不起眼的长剑比起来，就像小山丘和万神山的差距。  
  
“四非剑。”  
“四非？”  
聂峨眉只觉这名字既古怪又耳熟，好似在哪儿听过。  
  
“非道，非佛，非儒，非魔。”  
长明轻声吐出几个字，利索斩落又一个首级。  
他也没想到，云海为了让他自保，会直接召出四非剑。  
长明来九重渊，也是为了找到四非剑重新修炼，如今却阴差阳错达到目的。  
云未思若是知道了，怕是得气个半死。  
  
四非剑由他亲手淬炼而成，如今他修为几乎半废，即使修炼执玉念月心决突飞猛进，也很难在短时间内回到当年的巅峰状态，四非剑在他手中，非但没有因为灵气压制就反噬旧主，反倒轻柔抚平他的修炼破绽创伤，似豢养多年的爱物久别重逢之后依旧能认出主人，连长明都能从那颤动微鸣的剑身中感知四非剑的喜悦。  
  
屋瓦已经被争相攀爬的活死人损毁大半，眼看就要支撑不住他们，云长安带着丛容落在长明身边，将丛容紧紧护在角落，一手支剑帮他们清理漏网之鱼。  
他手中挥剑不停，满心却无尽茫然空洞，不知自己是否能活过今夜。  


另外一头传来巨大动静。  
云长安和聂峨眉循声望去，遥遥望见两人激烈交手，从半空落在屋顶，又纵横飞跃，在屋顶之间穿梭，由远及近，很快接近他们这边。  
司徒万壑是正儿八经的修士，还是天下十大宗师，他并不像云海长明陈亭等人，是“外来入侵者”，他是属于这段过往里的人，但他在对上云海时，居然没怎么占优势，皆因云海手中那把春朝剑，早年先是跟着长明出生入死，后来又到云未思手中，日夜浸润，灵气逼人，凭着云海本身的身手，竟还能暂时牵制住司徒万壑。  
  
“接住！”  
当二人靠近他们这边时，云海忽然向长明抛出一物。  
长明抬手接住。  
  
一颗琉璃珠子，比掌心略小，光滑圆润，紫气流动。  
云海无法辨认此物，所以丢给长明。  
长明看着，紫珠心念微动。  
“聚魂珠？”  
  
听他说出这个名字，正与云海交手的司徒万壑面色一变，半途变道抓向长明！  
云海岂容司徒万壑腾出空，春朝剑一荡，又横在他面前。  
  
“我知道你们的打算了。”  
长明道，忽然将聚魂珠狠狠掷向地上！  
这一切快得让司徒万壑根本来不及阻止。  
琉璃破碎，紫气西归，千魂散尽，万鬼同哭！  
  
霎时间，所有活死人怪物如有指令，全部停住动作，死死望向从聚魂珠里逃逸出来的万千紫气。  
那些紫气四窜横飞，在活死人头顶流动飞舞，最终颜色变淡，又渐渐升向天空，烟消云散。  
所有怪物不再攻击长明等人，一个接一个纷纷倒下，合眼长瞑。  
他们如真正逝去的亡者，最终得到安息。  
  
“你竟毁了聚魂珠！”  
司徒万壑怒不可遏，只想将长明撕成碎片！  
他直接抓住云海的春朝剑，一掌将对方拍开，随即掠至长明面前，直接捏住对方脖颈。  
只稍眨眼工夫的用力，他手中的颈骨就将碎为几段，天人难救！  


作者有话要说：

——  
与正文无关的小剧场：  
云未思：四非剑呢？  
长明：在我这里。  
云未思：？  
长明：你自己给我的。  
云未思：？？  
长明：没想到吧。

第 36 章  
在司徒万壑看来, 原本一切很顺利。  
玉汝镇的人几乎都死绝了，聚魂珠也炼成了，他们想做的大事指日可待, 而距离自己的心愿达成越来越近。  
结果这两个人却凭空冒出来, 横生枝节，不仅趁交手之际将聚魂珠抢过去, 另外一个人居然还知道聚魂珠的作用，立刻将其打碎。

所有日夜筹划，心血结晶，全部化为乌有。  
司徒万壑惊怒交加, 怨恨之极，将眼前此人挫骨扬灰都不足以消他心头之恨, 更不必说只是捏碎脖子了。  
  
他动作极快, 就连云海也慢了半拍，根本来不及阻止！  
若说此地不禁锢灵力，以云海本身实力，对付司徒万壑这等宗师, 还能占些上风, 但他现在只能纯粹以武力取胜, 即使见状立时持剑扑来, 也还是慢了半步。  
眼看长明脖子被对方捏碎, 嘴角淌血, 脑袋以平日根本无法达到的角度歪向肩膀时, 云海感觉自己像被重重一锤, 心神俱裂。  
直至此刻, 云海才知道，云未思与自己的羁绊到底有多深, 哪怕再不愿意承认，长明对于这具身体本身的影响力也毋庸置疑。  
从最初猫玩弄老鼠的戏谑，到后来不由自主想要多看他几眼，对方一举一动始终牵动自己的关注。  
  
为了修无情道，云未思选择抛弃七情六欲，剥离人性，接近天道。  
可说到底，他也舍不得完全抛弃自己的往昔，否则，自己又是怎么出现的呢？  
不过是自欺欺人，装腔作势罢了。  
  
但那人已经死了。  
颈骨粉碎，回天乏术。  
那一瞬间，云海脑子一片空白，脑海里只有杀掉司徒万壑一个念头。  
然而在手紧紧抓上对方胳膊时，云海神色微动，察觉到不对。  
他手里的手臂冰凉柔软，一捏即碎。  
不仅是胳膊，连带整个身体，都在所有人面前化为风沙，灰飞烟灭。  
司徒万壑露出震惊之色。  
是御物化神之术！  
对方竟用此术为自己捏出替身，骗过他的眼睛，诱他使出致命一击？！  
  
与此同时——  
一把通体漆黑，黑气朦胧的长剑由他后心插入，穿透身体！  
到了宗师境界的修士，寻常兵器根本不可能近身，更勿论是没有灵力等同常人的长明。  
但四非剑是个变数。  
这把一直跟随着长明，已经修炼出灵性的神兵，根本无视司徒万壑的灵力屏障。  
在他失神的那一刻，破绽就已经暴露。  
云海反应极快，几乎是四非剑透体瞬间，他的春朝剑也紧跟其后，封住司徒万壑所有退路，令其彻底失去优势先机。  
纵是没有灵力，也不妨碍他人剑合一，剑气直穿司徒万壑要害。  
聂峨眉虽是初出茅庐，但经过方才那一场变故，她也锻炼出些许敏锐了，见状也赶紧以灵力为二人的攻势加持。  
  
“别杀他！”长明喘息道。  
四非剑通体的黑气犹如锁链，将司徒万壑四肢紧紧缠绕，令他身受重伤又无法动弹。  
“我还有话要问他。”  
云海及时伸手将他揽住，免于他力气透支。  
  
司徒万壑虽然面露痛苦，身体微颤，神智却还尚算清醒。  
“你叫九方长明？”没等长明发话，他主动问道。  
“不错。”  
  
司徒万壑露出一丝嘲讽笑意。  
“他说你是日后的天下第一人？难不成全天下的人都死光了吗，你这副模样，竟也能当天下第一了？”  
长明不用问，也知道是谁告诉他的。  
只有跟他们一样都是外来者，才会知道以后的事情。  
  
“司徒，你现在的修为虽然还未像日后那样高，但也算一代宗师，一派之首了，居然还能被人牵着鼻子走，弄出聚魂珠这种东西。要知道聚魂引魄，当先就要将自己的性命献祭，你已经做好被人用完就扔的准备了吗？”  
听见长明用淡然不屑的语气说起这些，司徒万壑嘲笑神色微微一变，变得激烈起来。  
“你懂什么？！只要运用得当，我非但安然无恙，还能扭转乾坤，令死者复生，你屁都不懂，还天下第一人，像你这样无用的病鬼，早该死了……唔！”  
春朝剑和四非剑同时深了半寸，司徒万壑面色骤然惨白，话也说不下去了。  
长明抬手拂过他的胳膊。  
司徒顿觉手臂如被千针刺入，痛不可抑，立时冷汗津津，甚至痛叫出声。

以他的身份地位，在敌人面前受刑惨叫，自然是他这种人所无法忍受的，但也可说明司徒实在是受不住了。  
  
“到底是谁，告诉你制作聚魂珠的办法？”  
长明缓缓道，“你可以想好了再回答，不过司徒家主，容我提醒你，这件事如果你是主谋，一旦公诸天下，你司徒家就会名誉扫地，人人喊打。据我所知，司徒家如今除了你，再无一个高阶修士，更不必提宗师了。你可以视人命如蝼蚁，但你也不将司徒家的人命都放在心上了吗？”  
司徒万壑面容微微抽动，夹杂着痛苦与狰狞恨意。  
“我要让一个人复生，迟碧江告诉我，用万千生魂炼就的阵法，可以达成我的心愿，而聚魂珠，就是其中的阵心。”  
  
长明：“万象宫宫主迟碧江？”  
司徒：“不错。”  
长明：“她为什么要帮你，她想用阵法做什么？”   
司徒：“我不知道，我只想达成我的愿望，至于她的目的，我从未过问，也不想过问。”  
长明：“这么多生魂，单凭你一人，根本无法收割，还有人在帮你，那人是谁！”  
  
身旁劲风鼓动，长明云海聂峨眉三人只觉压力扑面而来，身形不由自主后退，连插在司徒身体里的剑也悉数被拔||出来，司徒整个人腾空而起，定睛一看，居然是有人忽然出现，抓住司徒的后背将其带走。  
是陈亭！  
他趁其不备，出手迅猛，加上众人也都各自有伤在身，一时竟来不及拦截，陈亭已经拎着人跃过几处屋顶，很快消失在视线之内。  
云海待要追，却被长明按住。  
“来不及了，陈亭与你一样，能自由来去九重渊，转眼就能隐匿在这浩渺如海的地方。”  
  
“是他！就是他！”  
丛容忽然激动大叫，挥动的胳膊差点把云长安打了。  
“是他弄瞎了我的眼睛，当时他没说话，但那种气息，那声不屑的冷笑，我记得！就是他！”  
丛容方才没有吱声，一方面是因为长明在逼问司徒，她怕出声打扰，另一方面也是一直未敢确认，只能凭借记忆感觉再三斟酌反复验证，最终才确定。  
“那时我听见外头动静，就起身开窗往外看，正好看见他在杀人，那些人、那些人都是惊慌失措跑出门的，半点都没法反抗，他就这么捏住脖子，一手一个，杀了好几十，然后就看见我……”  
  
丛容做梦都忘不了那个眼神。  
对方似乎感知到她的窥视，在屋檐下猛地回头，直直看过来。  
然后——  
她来不及关窗后退，拿起兵器，眼睛就传来一阵剧痛。  
丛容微微颤抖。  
云长安下意识抱紧了她。  
丛容似也想汲取尽可能多的温暖，往他怀里缩去。  


“他为什么没有杀你？”云海问。  
回答他的是云长安：“因为我白天刚跟她吵嘴，话说得狠了，怕她娇气躲在屋子里哭，到时候又说我欺负她，就一直在门外徘徊，当时听见她的尖叫，立马就踹开门进去，那人本来也可以杀了我，但他嫌动手浪费工夫，就先把我们丢下，又去杀其他人。”  
若说原先先取丛容只为虐杀乐趣，云长安的加入，就让司徒杀人不那么方便了。  
玉汝镇里的活死人虽然多，难免也有像云长安他们这样的漏网之鱼，司徒万壑想要炼聚魂珠，当然是将城中活人杀得越多越好，云长安和丛容再怎么也掀不起风浪，留到最后再解决也不迟。  
就这样，丛容没有像其他人那样立毙当场，甚至还捡回一条命。  
但云长安却很自责。  
“要是我早点进去就好了，当时我根本什么也没听见，我……”  
  
云海没有那么多慈悲心肠，即使眼前两人是他的生身父母，但这些事情本该在过去就发生过了，如今只不过是循着原来的轨迹前进罢了。  
但也不是完全没有改变。  
最起码，聚魂珠被打碎，原本那里头上万条性命，是会被用于炼阵的。  
炼阵之魂，滋养阵法，也受阵法所困，往复循环，不得解脱。  
现在那些亡魂早已升天消散，去了它们本该去的地方。  
  
“我记得，云未思说过，九重渊非一人之力所成，除了他之外，迟碧江也帮了大忙，现在看来，所谓的帮忙，不过是当初他们未能完成的遗憾的延续。”  
长明嘴角翘起，却是嘲讽意味。  
聂峨眉迟疑开口：“我听师父说过，万象宫长于推演天象术数，可前知五百年，后知五百年，尤其对奇门遁甲八卦阵法一类，有独到精通之处，而如今的万象宫主人迟碧江，又是其中佼佼者。但她平日里深居简出，寻常人奉上万金求她出山，也未必能见上一面。可是，迟碧江为何要掺和到此事之中，那聚魂珠炼就的阵法到底又有何作用？难道她也有想要复活的人吗？”  
  
云海道：“聚魂以聚怨，怨气这种东西，跟日月精华其实没什么区别，但效果来得极快，无须找洞天福地累经年月苦心修炼，是许多想走捷径的人必选之法，但常人也就是想想，要想在一夜之间收集这么多魂魄怨念，就必须像他们这样，以蛊毒注入玉汝镇居民的饮用水源或日常香料之中，那胡梁草就是极好的宿主。”  
长明：“那阵法若真到了能够扭转乾坤的地步，复活某个人，或者增进自己修为，也都是信手拈来的事情，它的用处是你所想象不到的，布阵之人可以以此为自己创造一个全新的世界，随心所欲，生杀予夺，成为真正的主宰。”  
说到此处，他顿了一下，似想到什么。  
  
云海哼笑：“你已想到了，为何不说出来？那我来替你说了吧，六合烛天阵，根本就不是为了阻止什么妖魔为祸人间的屏障，而是将妖魔引到人间来的招魂之阵！”  
长明：“我对阵法一道，虽不如迟碧江精通，但有人想在我眼皮底下做鬼，也是不可能的，除非——”  
云海：“除非他趁你参与结阵无暇旁顾之际，临时变换阵法，将聚魂珠引入，以死者为幡，将万神山彻底变为无间地狱，再由此延伸至世间每个角落！”  
长明揉揉额角，对这段记忆，他一直有些模糊，至今也时断时续，无法全部清晰记得。  
  
但伴随司徒万壑的出现，一切前因后果似乎不难推演。  
从前他们所看见的，仅仅是所有事情最不足为道的冰山一角。   


“当年你答应与他们结阵，成为持阵人之一，但你们双方的初衷目的早已南辕北辙。阵法本来没有问题，以迟碧江的能耐，想要瞒过你的法眼，是可以办到的。所以那一场变故之后，死伤惨重，你魂魄不齐，流落黄泉，而他们也不知出于什么原因，阵法失败大半，最后只能退而求其次，以九重渊的形式封住，弄出这么个不人不鬼的奇诡之地。”  
云海自诩将来龙去脉推得八九不离十，旁边聂峨眉等人却听得云里雾里，只觉他们的话古怪莫测，什么六合烛天阵，九重渊，更是一个字都没听明白。  
  
“那个陈亭，”云海道，“明明修为奇高，却故作低调。他一直尾随你，名为同伴，实则监视，只为不让你改变任何既定的过去，他就算不是当年布阵的其中一人，也绝对是知情者！”  
长明：“还有那个妖魔，看似要杀陈亭，实际上应该是与他一伙的。”  
  
“够了！”  
云长安忽然打断他们。  
“玉汝镇上万条人命，在你们这些修士眼里，是不是形同蝼蚁草芥，什么都不是？！成千上万条人命啊！我到现在只要一吸气，就能闻到满嘴的血腥味，就算让你们猜出阴谋又能怎样，这些人还能再活过来吗？！他们早上还是活生生的人，会说会笑，现在变成什么样了！你们的修为，难道只能堆砌在普通人的血肉上面吗？这算什么修士，明明就是屠夫！是妖魔！”  
  
他终究只是个十几岁少年，平日里纨绔享乐不思进取，骤然遭遇如此大的变故，身心崩溃，只能用大喊大叫来发泄压抑，脸上却早就涕泪横流。  
云长安紧紧抱住无依无靠的丛容，心头难过，无以复加。

第 37 章  
云长安其实并非在冲长明他们发火。  
他只是在宣泄自己无能为力的愤懑。  
一个看惯了金花银柳姹紫嫣红的世家子弟, 的确不可能像修士那样见多识广心志坚定。  
别说他了，就连聂峨眉，也都受到极大冲击, 抱剑垂首, 默然无语。  
反倒是丛容，还伸出手来, 轻轻拍着云长安的肩膀，像在无声安慰他。  
云长安啜泣声渐小。  
  
“你怎么样？”  
云海的声音仿佛耳语，但在长明听来却无比遥远。  
他摇摇头，没力气说话了。  
四非剑重归旧主之后, 一直细水流长以灵力回哺，它似乎也知道长明身体经不起澎湃巨浪汹涌而入, 只能用这样缓慢的方式滋养修补受损经脉内腑。  
目光梭巡检视, 云海的视线最后落在对方的手上。  
那只手，虽然缠了布条，血仍旧不断渗出，已经将手掌的布染成红色。  
而布条遮掩下, 是一团血肉模糊。  


长明的手指不大灵活, 微微动一下也会不由自主抽搐。  
常人如此, 手恐怕早就废了一半, 对修士而言, 这同样不是容易痊愈的伤。  
但这种痛楚相较身上其它伤而言, 也就不算什么了。  
长明闭目养神, 任由四非剑的灵力从掌心传来, 温柔抚慰, 流淌四肢百骸。  
将睡未睡，神思昏迷。  
  
他感觉另一只手的布条被解下。  
只有云海会做出这样的动作。  
但对方要杀他, 总不会在这个时候动手。  
也不可能以拆开布条的方式来开始。  
当那只手传来刺痛麻痒时，长明睁开眼了。  
  
云海正低着头，在他手上的掌心上，一下一下地舔舐。  
专注，认真，心无旁骛。  
干涸的血迹被他舔干净了，新涌出的血也很快被舔掉。  
狰狞的伤口露出表面，纵横交错，触目惊心。  
长明把手往回一抽，没抽动。  
他咳嗽两声：“松手。”   
云海：“一时没找到干净水源，这样伤口好得快些。”  
淡定自若，面色如常，甚至让长明怀疑这几十年里是否多了什么他不知道的新风尚，正如前朝早期男子流行簪花而后期则流行别纱，这算是修士之间彼此表达友好的方式？  
  
他忍不住看向聂峨眉。  
后者正呆呆望着他们，见长明视线投来，还忍不住先红了脸，别开头去。  
长明……  
他自己老脸堪比城墙，倒是半分没变化。  
“你的尊师之道呢？”  
“我早已叛出师门！”云海哼笑，“他这样痛恨你，你从前想必不是这样的性子，现在倒装起羞来了！”  
似为了故意挑衅，他还特意又低下头，在新冒出血的伤口上再次舔了一下。  
既然无力反抗，长明索性继续闭目养神，眼不见为净。  
  
“我从前很严厉。”  
云海：“如何严厉法？”

长明：“我门下四人，但凡出了差错，都是要在门外跪上一宿的。我那三徒弟周可以，正因天资不如你与孙不苦二人，被我几番责备之后就私下修炼魔功，最终被我逐出师门。至于老二孙不苦么，周可以偏激固执，孙不苦却是个笑面虎。”   
云海：“这样的人，往往混得不错。但既然如此，又为何被你逐出师门，总不能是因为对你笑得太多吧？”  
长明：“他追逐佛门名利，已经远远超过修炼本身。”  
云海挑眉，讥诮反问：“方外之人，竟也热衷名利？”  
长明：“有何奇怪？名利二字，千古未有人能解脱，即便修士苦苦修炼，不也为了有朝一日飞升得道，这便是利。孙不苦原本有机会修无上佛境，却因汲汲名利而陷入阐提深渊，当年我觉得这样的徒弟不要也罢，就让他自行离去了。”  
云海：“后来呢，他如何了？”  
长明：“他在庆云禅院，当时隐然已有院首之势，但我将他逐出师门，令他又不得不重头开始，在万神山那场变故之后，我并未刻意打听，至今也不知他到底如何了。”  
  
云海心说难怪徒弟个个反目成仇，孙不苦定然将其师恨透了。  
“你是不是还有一个徒弟？”  
长明：“你是说宋难言？”  
云海：“这些人的名字都是你起的？”  
长明：“不错。”  
云海：“宋难言有何寓意？”  
长明：“他成日里废话太多了，我想让他安静点。”  
云海：……  
他忽然有点理解那四个徒弟的感受了。  
成名之后还没有弑师，可能只是因为师父比他们强太多。  
  
“那，云未思呢？”  
长明懒洋洋道：“相思何益，不如未思。他来拜师时，说想摒弃从前名字，一心大道，我便为他起了这么个名字。”  
云海哂道：“果然你用在他身上的心思，是旁人所不能及的，我真怀疑你那其余三个徒弟，是因为嫉妒不平，才对你恨之入骨的。”  
长明微微一笑：“你这是在拈酸吃醋吗？你也是我的爱徒，为师不介意为你新取个名字，云海稍显单调，与你争宠心思格格不入，不如叫云心肝如何？”  
云海：……  
单看这人随口胡诌，还真看不出他过往是符合不苟言笑对几个徒弟严厉苛责的。  
他忽地一笑，倾身近前。  
“我不想叫云心肝。”  
云海轻声启齿，一字一顿：“倒可以叫，云念明？念念不忘，九方长明，生要见人，死要见尸。”  
道高一尺，魔高一丈，饶是脸皮厚如长明，亦是听得寒毛直竖。  
  
尸字还未落音，身后一只手伸来。  
凭空出现，悄无声息。  
同时惊叫起来的是聂峨眉。  
“小心！”  
以她所坐的位置，根本来不及出手救援。  
尖利指甲堪堪碰到云海肩膀，后者几乎同时转身，春朝剑出手。  
对方被迫完全显形后退。  
这一退就退了许多步。  
“住手，我不是来杀你们的！”

春朝剑顿住，剑尖震颤而身形未动。  
“说。”  
云海面色如冰，不复方才半点暧昧挑逗。  
“给你三息。”   
  
眼前正是之前袭击陈亭又仓皇逃走的妖魔。  
对方此时已与之前大不相同，乍看上去就是个面目寻常的中年男人，唯有脸上与手背未褪的些许红鳞，能让人认出他的身份。  
“他们要杀我，我想与你们合作，我可以告诉你们许多你们不知道的事情，前提是你们要帮我！”  
  
长明：“我们不知道的事情，你指什么？”  
妖魔：“玉汝镇血案，其实是为了收集魂魄炼聚魂珠，死人越多，怨念越大，聚魂珠也就越强大。”  
长明淡淡道：“这些我们已经知道了，我希望你能告诉我们更有用的。”  
他坐在地上，看上去很虚弱，但他身前的四非剑却正低吟颤动，似乎时刻准备护主。  
妖魔道：“万神山，他们在那里活祭，将我与一部分同伴从深渊召唤出来，并告诉我们，他们希望能彻底打碎万神山的封印，令人魔一统，从此之后，我们便可自由来去人间，不受任何限制，前提是帮他们收集怨魂炼就聚魂珠，以逆天阵法破印。”  
云海嘲讽道：“他们这么说，你们就信了？未免过于天真。”  
  
怒色自对方面上一闪而过。  
“我们别无选择。黑暗深渊太苦了，那里贫瘠寒冷，神仙也无法久留，人间是我们的向往，这是唯一的机会。”  
云海：“那你为何又反悔了？”  
妖魔：“因为玉汝镇血案一出，他们需要一个凶手，而我就是那个替死鬼。我不想死，但单凭我无法打赢他们，我需要合作者。你们方才能活下来，也有我暗中帮忙的缘故，我帮你们解决了不少修士所化的活死人，否则你们不会这么顺利，想必你们心里也清楚。”  
  
长明道：“你说的他们，除了万象宫主迟碧江，还有谁？”  
妖魔：“司徒万壑，还有一个，始终披斗篷蒙面，我不知道。”  
长明：“陈亭呢？你之前与他勾结，假意要杀他，特意将我引到城外。”  
“陈亭？”对方皱了皱眉，“我不知道他叫什么，他自称迟碧江的使者，司徒万壑也默认他的身份。”  
  
长明沉默片刻，缓缓问道：“阁下如何称呼？”  
问名字意味着同意达成初步合作，对方松口气。  
随着云海将春朝剑放下，他也收起戒备姿势。  
“藏天。”  
  
作者有话要说：

与正文无关的小剧场：  
长明：云心肝。  
云未思：？？？  
云长安：你师父喊你呢！  
云未思：我沉睡的时候到底发生了什么？！

第 38 章  
人性多变, 妖魔也不遑多让。  
他们甚至在外形和能力上也都各有不同。  
但他们大都迫切渴求人间世界，这里有数不尽的修炼资源，软红十丈, 歌舞升平, 全是黑暗寒冷的深渊所不能比拟的。  
有性情温和些的，愿意低头融入人间, 甚至与修士或寻常人结为道侣夫妇，隐姓埋名，也有的如张暮一般，直接取人皮化为己用, 改名换姓堂而皇之行走人间，隐藏数十年也未必有人发现, 甚至还有性情激烈的, 直接以凌虐取乐，只为满足内心的杀欲。  
藏天不属于以上。 

他希望能堂堂正正走在这光天化日之下，不必隐瞒身份，不必再因为被人发现而东躲西藏。  
所以他才会选择与万象宫合作, 不管对方目的为何。  
  
“他们在胡梁草里下毒, 只要吃了带有胡梁草食物的人, 或多或少都会有反应, 有些反应大的, 会口吐虫子, 腹痛而死, 但实际上那不是毒, 而是蛊。”  
藏天现在也很愤怒。  
他以为万象宫是一个不错的合作伙伴, 却没想到自己知道太多，他们需要一个凶手将这件事从明面上遮掩过去, 第一个被推出去的，就是藏天。  
非我族类，其心必异，藏天彻底明白同族对人为何那么痛恨了。  
但他现在不得不暂时跟这些人合作。  
  
长明道：“万象宫走的是偏门，能人异士尽聚其中，迟碧江有个师妹，擅毒调蛊，据说还能在千里之外取人首级，其实就是下蛊之后算好发作时间，令其死在千里之外。”  
藏天：“我不知道他们具体怎么做的，但蛊的确是万象宫下的，不过仅仅是蛊还不够，想要让这些人都在天黑的一刻彻底死去，被蛊虫操控，需要一点引子。”  
长明：“你就是那个引子。”  
藏天坦然道：“不错，他们让我将魔气注入其中，这样的蛊毒会比寻常更厉害百倍，所到之处，绞杀无存，连修士都逃不过。”  
  
天黑之后，玉汝镇顿成一片修罗世界。  
腥风血雨，人鬼难安。  
在没有长明和云海干预的过去，这个地方就此成为鬼城，但凡路过商旅，宁可绕远路，也不愿意从这里穿过，传说闯入这里的人，也大都会被那些死不瞑目的怨灵抓走，九死一生，人人闻之色变，久而久之，荒草丛生，这里被彻底湮没在风沙之下，鲜为世人所闻。  
如今事情大体也都朝着原先的方向在走，血案已经发生，丛容的眼睛也瞎了，唯二改变的，可能就是藏天的倒戈，以及司徒万壑提前暴露。  
  
过去没有长明云海，藏天必定不会现身，如果他说的是真的，后来长明却未听过藏天这个人，说明他极有可能没逃过厄运。  
还有云长安三人，过去他们必然不知道玉汝镇血案背后推手是司徒万壑与万象宫，所以还能平安活了那么多年，如今提前知道，又平添许多变数。  
云长安和丛容就罢了，他们不是修仙之人，说的话无足轻重，也无人相信，反倒性命无碍。  
但聂峨眉不一样，她是镇灵宗弟子，司徒和万象宫十有八九不会放过她。  
镇灵宗虽然规模颇大弟子众多，聂峨眉却不是其中佼佼者，就算她无声无息消失在外面，镇灵宗只会当她历练遭遇变故，不会去深究其中内情。  
更何况这内情，牵扯太广，不是一个镇灵宗能承受得起的。  
  
长明眉头微蹙，念头急转，一面望向旁边三人。  
丛容眼睛微合，靠在墙上，似乎睡着了，身上还披着云长安的外裳。  
她眼皮轻颤，攥着外裳的手也有些发颤，并未真正入睡。  
云长安怔怔望着墙壁，神情麻木，不知道在想什么。  
万象宫也好，司徒万壑也罢，对他们而言都太遥远，方才藏天说的这些阴谋，即便他们听懂了，也抵不过眼前一座死城带来的冲击强烈。  
  
唯独同为修士的聂峨眉，面色发白，难以置信。  
“炼就一颗聚魂珠，就需要这么多的人命，如今被打碎了，难道他们还得另外去寻人命来填？”  
藏天带着恶意道：“你以为一颗聚魂珠就够了吗？想要炼成那倒转乾坤甚至开启洪荒的逆天之阵，需要的是六颗聚魂珠，而聚魂珠里的魂魄，自然是越多越好，说不定，修士的魂魄还能让聚魂珠拥有更多力量。你们所有人，迟早都逃脱不了！”  
随着他每说一句话，聂峨眉的脸色就更白一点。  
“也许，迟碧江是被妖魔附体了？”  
藏天冷笑一声：“你们人总是这样，自己解释不了的事情，就全往我们身上推！你大可继续自欺欺人，如今你已见过司徒万壑的真面目，等他们要杀你时，再跪地求饶也不迟！”  
“我、我不是……”聂峨眉再也说不下去了。  
  
“不过现在就算知道了这些也没用，你们与我已绑在一条船上，所有人，他们一个都不会放过。”  
藏天阴恻恻道，如风中之烛，幽暗摇曳，诡异莫名。  
“第一声鸡鸣之时，这里将再度变为无间地狱，届时，谁也跑不出去。”  
聂峨眉失声：“什么意思？！聚魂珠不是已经被打碎，死者也都安息了吗！”

藏天淡淡道：“这里早就被布下天罗地网，魔气入蛊毒不过是其中一环。早在你们到来之前，阵法就已经围绕整座城埋下，将经年未散的恶灵怨鬼镇于某处，鸡鸣之后，阵法启动，今夜所有幸存者，将无一幸免。”  
云海挑眉：“雄鸡一唱天下白，即使天还未亮，焉有恶鬼生存之地？”  
藏天：“你能想到的，迟碧江早就一一想到了。那些恶鬼都是几十上百年的怨魂，一口恶气未散，大白天于它们都无碍，何况它们被强行用来布阵，早已积怨深重，只等阵法启动，就会迫不及待出来，把阵中活人撕碎。”  
  
云长安腾地起身，积攒多时的怒气一下爆发。  
“那我们就趁着鸡还没叫的时候冲出去！”  
藏天：“你可以试试。”  
云长安也不废话，一跃而起，朝丛容丢下一句我马上回来接你，便往女墙方向疾奔而去。  
长明和云海却没动。  
他们知道，藏天既然会这么说，那肯定是自己已经尝试过了。  
如果能走，他早就走了，不会还特地现身提什么合作，又说了这么多废话。  
  
整座玉汝镇本身，已经在所有百姓悄然无觉的情况下，变成一个阵法。  
天黑之后，阵法启动，所有人就都出不去了。  
长明打碎聚魂珠是个变数，也许连迟碧江都想不到，但她还有后手，所以陈亭和司徒说走就走，并不恋战——  
因为他们都笃定，长明他们绝逃不过鸡鸣之后的万魂索命。  
这也就意味着他们将要迎来更艰难的一战。  
  
果不其然，没过多久，云长安就垂头丧气回来了。  
他经过连番打击之后已变得足够坚强，起码没有再冲藏天或其他人发火，径自跳上屋顶平台，走到丛容身旁坐下。  
“我每次要出去，都会遇到鬼打墙，最后又绕回原点。”  
  
“你不仅出不去，外面的人也进不来，会遇到跟你同样的状况，你们人族修士比旁人敏锐，察觉异样更不会进来自投罗网，除非——”  
他们此时休憩的地方，位于城中一处屋顶平台，原是主人家用来莳花弄草的，两层不算高，但位置正好对着城门方向，足够让他们居高临下看得清楚些。  
众人听见藏天声音突然中断，就都抬头看他，又循着他的视线望向城门处。  
  
一名少年，从身形上看应该是少年，缓缓步入城门。  
束发成髻，衣带飘扬，身后还背着一把长剑。  
“除非是个明知山有虎偏向虎山行的傻缺二愣子。”  
藏天终于把后半句话说完。  
长明：……  
  
偏生云海还凑近前与他咬耳朵。  
“从前的你，倒是鲜嫩可爱许多。”  
长明面无表情：“当年我是在天亮之后才入城的。”  
入城之后，城中已无一活口，更没有什么藏天和聂峨眉。  
至于云长安和丛容二人，是因为当时找到一处客栈的地窖躲藏进去，才侥幸逃过一劫，但他们茫然未知发生何事，更不知其中阴谋内情。  
  
“说明历史早已发生改变。”  
云海看着从远处走来的少年长明，饶富兴致。  
对方面容清隽，隐隐有后世的轮廓气势，但仍旧稍显青涩，毕竟如今也才十三五岁。  
多么有趣，他从未想过能在这样的情形下面看见少年时期的九方长明。  
那种感觉，就像窥见对方隐秘面纱下不为人知的另一面。  
  
细节改变，许多事情仍旧朝着既定的方向前进。  
比如玉汝镇血案，比如丛容的眼睛。  
但，少年长明的出现，是一个更大的变数。  
如果他死在这里，自然也就不会有以后的天下第一人，云未思也不会出生。  
后面一切，将发生翻天覆地的变化。  
长明忽然觉得，六合烛天阵，仅仅是迟碧江他们那个局里的一步棋。  
一个延续数十年，将所有人都算计进去的庞大棋局。  
兴许，就连他进入九重渊，也在对方的算计之内。  
  
“布局之人，的确是艺高人胆大。”  
长明想到这些的同时，另外一人也想到了，云海哂笑。  
“但局布得越大，容易暴露的破绽也就越多。”  
随着岁月增长，破绽越多，这个局也会逐渐浮出水面。  
那些人没想到万神山一役之后，长明没死，流落黄泉数十年，终归重回人间。  
他们也没想到云未思在九重渊修无情道，却还修出一个黑夜的云海。  
  
少年长明渐行渐近。  
他看见屋顶上的几人，抬头停住脚步。  
夜色犹浓，暗淡无光。  
但修行之人目力极好，并不妨碍。  
  
聂峨眉见其他几人没动，主动起身拱手行礼。  
“不知道友从何而来，怎么称呼？”  
“这城里的人怎么全死了？”  
少年长明没有回答她的话，反是问道。  
在全然陌生的环境，遇到一群素未谋面的陌生人，最好选择自然是暗中戒备原地不动。

聂峨眉也看出他的防备，苦笑道：“不是我们干的，说来话长，有人早在城中下了蛊毒，布下阵法，想置我们于死地，好用亡者魂灵来淬炼聚魂珠。”  
少年长明：“你身边有妖魔。”  
他竟一眼就看见藏天了。  
  
云海继续给长明咬耳朵。  
“师尊自小便目力惊人。”  
他从不叫师尊的，此刻一喊，调戏意味甚为浓厚。  
长明：“……此时我已十三。”  
云海：“好好，你那时已是大人了。”  
这敷衍哄逗的语气……   
长明懒得理会，只作未闻。  
  
聂峨眉没来得及解释更多。  
城中某处，一声鸡鸣打破长夜静寂。  
除了少年长明，所有人都变了脸色。  
  
若说他们先前还对藏天的说法将信将疑，接下来的一幕将彻底瓦解他们所有疑虑。  
暗夜鬼城，幽幽蓝光从各处亮起，化为人形，朝这里凝聚。  
由缓而快，由少而多，暴风雨一般，呼啸而来。  
伴随着鸡鸣声而起的，不是天光破晓，不是天地归清，而是千魂哀嚎，万鬼同哭，前仆后继，纷涌如潮。  
白日里繁华热闹的熙熙攘攘不复得见，取而代之的是一座彻底被怨灵恶鬼占据的城郭。  
茫茫沙漠，这样大大小小的城镇有许多，今夜过后，被恶鬼风沙吞噬淹没的玉汝镇很快就会被所有人遗忘，戈壁沙漠之上，又会多出新的据点供旅人歇息，这里发生的一切很快就会被遗忘，顶多成为茶余饭后的谈资，而因为死的大多是寻常百姓和低价修士，也不会有人去寻根究底，查明真相。  
  
当少年长明挥剑破开其中一抹恶灵，却有更多蓝光聚拢过来，并开始灼烧他的衣裳皮肤时，他果断选择跃上屋顶，与其他人会合。  
但是当他看见长明，以及云海手中与自己一模一样的春朝剑时，饶是道心坚定，少年老成，也不由结结实实一愣。  
云海挥剑破开他身后的怨灵，蓝光骤然破碎，化为星光点点，曼妙美丽，但若被沾上，却是阴火焚身，尸骨无存的下场。  
  
“不要分心。”  
云海冲他露出充满戏弄的微笑。  
“如果你害怕，可以过来我们这边。”  
他似乎乐于看见少年时代的长明露出任何窘迫不自在，以此让现在那个八风不动的九方长明尴尬或愤怒。  
  
但少年长明让他失望了。  
对方看云海一眼，又看了看长明，似乎明白一点什么。  
扭头挥剑，斩碎迎面扑来的恶灵，闷声不吭。  
  
迟碧江不知道上哪儿找的这些恶灵，又提前布在城中各处，这些恶灵淬炼不了聚魂珠，却足以给长明他们构成巨大威胁。  
四面八方，长啸狰狞，蓝光隐隐描绘人脸，那是一张穷尽世间恶意的脸，几乎凝聚所有人性里的恶。  
它们生前就非善人，死后还被镇压布阵，更是怨气冲天，恨不得将眼前众人通通撕成碎片。

  
云长安和丛容只是凡人，几时见识过这样的可怖。  
丛容眼睛看不见倒也罢了，单是听那可怖鬼哭，也忍不住紧紧捂住耳朵。  
云长安却身心都要受到更大的冲击，而且他的武功在这里派不上用场，只能与丛容一道被护在中间，看着长明挥手扬出几只轻飘飘的纸片傀儡，落地即化为猛兽，扑向恶灵凶猛撕咬。  
恶灵浑身冒着蓝光，这蓝光实则是一种世间未有的火焰，名为鬼火，鬼火可以忽视任何实质或非实质的东西，即便这些傀儡猛兽，也很快就被撕碎，长明调出的傀儡越多，恶灵的攻势也就越猛。  
众人很快陷入一种进退两难的境地。  
  
“到底要如何才能破阵出去？！”  
聂峨眉禁不住叫起来，她已濒临力竭，即使长明云海藏天等人分出大部分压力，但她依旧有些支撑不住。  
“把这些东西杀光，阵法自然就破了。”  
藏天道，他手中双刃化为两道白光，一刻不停斩尽近身恶灵。  
  
这怎么杀得完？！  
聂峨眉很想驳斥，但她没有力气再说话了。  
一道鬼火扑面而来，迅雷不及掩耳，她心下咯噔一声，转手出招稍慢半步。  
砰！  
鬼火尽碎！  
是云海的春朝剑。  
  
“到中间去！”  
聂峨眉随即被扯到中间，与云长安他们一道，另外四人则迅速靠拢，将圈子缩小，补上缺口。  
  
茫茫望去，鬼火如海，几乎占据了他们大部分视线。  
铺天盖地，无穷无尽，令人油然而生绝望之感。  
“我想让他提前出来。”云海忽然道。  
旁人都莫名所以，只有长明知道他在说什么  
云海想让云未思提前出来。  
他不愿承认云未思比自己强，同一具身体，本应是同样的能力。  
但云海感觉有些疲倦，这通常是将欲天亮的信号，与其分神出错，不如让云未思来接手。  
他闭目凝神，但又睁开眼，显然失败了。  
天还未亮，按照往常规律，还要再过一会儿。  
  
少年长明也觉棘手。  
自出门历练以来，他从未遇到如此险恶的局面。  
虽则是个修炼的机会，不过要是命都丢了，再刺激的机会也无用。  
之前在城外接连遇到鬼打墙，换作常人早就走了，但他偏偏觉得这里大有古怪，起了探究之心，还布下一个小阵法破开间隙入城，结果被兜在里面，现在想出也出不去了。  
眼看今晚也不知道还有没有生机，他寻了个机会低声问身旁的长明。  
“你到底是谁？”  
  
少年时的自己，果然还是不够沉住气。  
长明嘴角微翘。  
“你心中已有答案，又何必多此一问？”  
“我只是为了确认所想，没想到世间还有如此玄妙之事。”  
“你所想不错。”  
“见你如此，似乎我日后有些惨淡。”  
“我欲托你一事。”  
“说。”  
“若能从此地离开，你帮我照看中间三人，尽量护他们平安。”  
“这件事很重要？”  
“很重要。”  
“我答应你。”

  
现在与过去的自己达成无言默契，不必多问，也多问无益。  
许多事情，早在长明开口，过去的他似乎就已明白。  
就算不明白，在以后漫漫岁月里，也总会明白的。  
  
大批鬼火突然破开藏天防御，凶猛扑了过去，藏天乱了一瞬，露出破绽，旋即被穷凶极恶的吞噬大半容颜。  
他惨叫一声，身体跌落屋顶，双刃将周身鬼火斩碎，但随即又有更多的扑咬上去，他周身很快就被鬼火吞没，渐渐白骨可见。  
云长安等人被此景震撼，聂峨眉咬咬牙持剑顶上缺口。  
藏天如此强悍，一不留神都被鬼火侵蚀殆尽，其他人的压力可想而知。  
  
夜长梦多，不能拖下去了。   
长明心道。  
他双手捏诀，缓缓引剑上升。  
“剑指东来，喝破重霄。”  
剑身黑气渐浓，半悬于空，四非剑发出微微低鸣，似有无尽威压，急欲倾泻而出。  
与此形成鲜明对比的是，长明的脸色，也越来越白。  
“灵牵天机，威临六合，去！”

作者有话要说：  
刚出了个乌龙，我把登录密码给忘记了……  
ps1，没想到吧，少年长明和现在版长明碰面了，历史性一刻。  
ps2，有盆友对过去和现在相互影响的部分有点混乱，可以不需要记那么多，只要记得——【大部分走向不会改变，只有打碎聚魂珠这种细节变了】就行。云长安和丛容照样会生下云未思，六合烛天阵也照样会在后面炼成。

第 39 章  
四非剑如闻天音, 伴随长明话语落下的那一刻，它骤然发动了！  
剑身漆黑原本毫不起眼，但此刻黑焰萦绕, 所到之处, 诸邪退避，万鬼同消。  
四非剑如同旋涡, 鬼火被不断吸进去绞杀，索命的尖叫变成哀嚎，在来不及散发怨念之前，蓝色就已经被黑焰撕裂, 星星点点散落下来。  
这场景看上去殊为美丽，宛如夏夜无云的星空。  
但无人有心思去欣赏。  
不远处藏天尸骨未凉, 被鬼火吞噬大半, 余下半张脸正眼睛圆睁死不瞑目，无言诉说方才发生过的可怕一幕。  
  
既然他的剑这么厉害，早点拿出来，他们不是早就脱险了吗？  
这个念头自然而然在云长安心头浮起。  
他忍不住看长明一眼, 在视线接触到对方几乎毫无血色的脸时, 念头立马消失, 他责怪自己被保护还有这种理所当然的想法。  
一夜之间, 云长安成长不少。  
丛容的身形在微微颤抖, 他不由握紧对方的手。  
“会没事的。”  
既是在安慰她, 也是在安慰自己。  
两人自打双方长辈有意撮合联姻以来, 从未看对方顺眼过, 却没想到在这边陲小城里生死相依。  
云长安之前看丛容, 处处都觉得不好，他嘴上不说, 心里觉得丛容姿色不够，又太闹腾，还爱损他，两人根本处不到一块去，就算勉强成婚，日后恐怕也是鸡飞狗跳，没一天安生。  
现在哪里还有这种想法？  
他恨不得丛容跳起来跟他斗嘴三百回合，就怕这女孩儿从此连话都不爱说了。  
也不知他们今日还有没有命回去。  
  
云长安胡思乱想之际，铺天盖地的鬼火竟已稀疏许多。  
四非剑遇魔杀魔，遇鬼杀鬼的架势，连那些怨念冲天的恶灵都感到害怕，竟不敢再主动往剑锋上撞，转而寻找其它各处破绽。  
但其他人也没闲着。  
对云海的春朝剑，少年长明有满腹疑问，却一句也没问出口。  
剑光如雨零落，他的灵力恰到好处弥补了云海长明二人无法使用灵力的缺陷，为聂峨眉增加一大助力，直接将四人镇守的四角筑起结界，等闲鬼火根本无法撞破。  
  
第二声鸡鸣响起。  
长长的拖曳语调从城东响彻城西，鬼哭狼嚎也无法掩盖它的清亮激昂。  
对白日与生俱来的恐惧，让这些早已习惯生活在黑夜里的恶灵们被激怒了，许多鬼火转头扑去鸡鸣方向，将公鸡撕成碎片。  
但鸡不叫，并不意味着黎明就不会到来。  
长夜漫漫，终有睁眼的一刻。  


恶灵似乎也意识到这一点。  
它们呼啸狂嚎，企图在最后一刻将长明等人彻底吞噬。  
于是它们反而安静下来。  
鬼火飘忽四散，在不远处游荡，寻找众人疲惫的间隙。  
  
四非剑在微微震颤。  
这把神兵跟随长明多年，比眼前凶险的局面，它也遇到过，不可能轻易经受不住。  
它会出现这种情况，只有一个原因——  
四非剑的剑主无以为继了。  
  
长明紧闭双目，双手捏诀。  
衣袍猎猎狂飞，身形岿然不动。  
看不出半点虚弱之态。  
但云海很清楚，即使有坚定过人的意志，对方也已到了强弩之末。  
那些新旧交错的伤，苦苦压抑，支离破碎，已经到了濒临发作崩溃的边缘。  
而他就像一件满布裂痕的玉器，不知什么时候突然就会爆裂碎开。  
  
云海心下一沉，伸手去拿四非剑。  
谁知四非剑也已到了无念无空的境地，根本不认得其他人，云海手刚一近前，就被剑光所伤，划开长口子，血淋淋往下淌。  
除了长明，四非剑竟是敌我不分了。  
恶灵们闻见血腥味，越发蠢蠢欲动。  
有几个忍不住扑过来的，立刻就被绞杀。  
但它们也发现了，四非剑的剑光比之前黯淡些许。  
这说明剑主快要支撑不住了。  
  
远处，一道白线从乌云后绽露。  
宛若剑光破开天光。  
恶灵没有时间了。  
而四非剑的剑光似乎又弱了一些。  
它们咆哮着扑过来，轰的一声，竟突破结界屏障，撞入剑光包围。  
长明的袖子被鬼火侵蚀，一点点化为灰烬。  
  
云长安看见了，忍不住惊呼一声，要来拉长明。  
聂峨眉也忍不住回过头。  
少年长明皱眉，横剑过来想要拦截。   
但他们都晚了半步。  
  
鬼火已经舔上大半截袖子，并以无法阻挡之势烧到手臂。  
眼看长明就要重蹈藏天的覆辙——  
剑光大盛！  
白日冲天！  
不是四非剑的剑气，是春朝剑。  
而且也不是少年长明手里那把春朝剑，而是云海手里的春朝剑！  
旁人只觉云海表情瞬间一变，变得冷肃凌厉。  
黑白交错的万千道剑光耀眼炫目，晃得所有人睁不开眼。  
直到片刻之后，他们重新睁开眼睛，看见云海从剑光中缓缓落地，怀里还抱着昏迷过去的长明。  
而那些鬼火恶灵，已经消失殆尽，不复踪迹。  
被旭日东升笼罩的玉汝镇，大半屋瓦都呈现阳光反射的璀璨，只是放眼望去，宁静之后，尽是残砖破瓦，家破人亡。

  
云长安脚一软，忍不住坐倒在地。  
连带被他牵着的丛容，也被带得一歪。  
聂峨眉惊悸未定，胸口起伏，就听见少年的声音。  
“别走！”   
  
她循声回头，惊讶发现长明二人竟已不见了。  
“他们呢？！”  
彼此虽是萍水相逢，昨夜却已同生共死，她以为对方又被什么手段掳走了。  
“道友！道友！”  
她高声呼喊，却无人应答。  
长明和云海，似平地消失，了无痕迹。  
“快找找人！”  
聂峨眉着急起来，催促其他人。  
云长安愣愣道：“我看见他们身上笼着白光，人就没了。好像……”  
好像不是被什么东西带走，而是时间到了不得不走。  
因为那个姓云的，脸上并无任何惊慌之色。  
  
另一边的少年，手中春朝剑还未入鞘。  
他若有所思，看着对方消失的方向。  
“小道友？”  
聂峨眉的声音让他回过神。  
  
“他们去了该去的地方，不必担心。”  
少年长明道，“此地不宜久留，我先送你们离开。”  
  
……  
  
云未思抱着长明，在混沌之海沉浮。  
这里是虚无彼岸的边界，从记忆星海出来时，很容易掉入混沌之海，除非找到另一处记忆光团入驻。  
他能感觉到怀中人气息虚弱，几近于无。  
现在下手，根本无需任何力气，这人就会彻底死去。  
如这虚无彼岸的每一个灵魂，他们在往事里徘徊不去，求而不得，最终化为枯骨，魂灵也难得解脱，只能一遍又一遍重复生前遗憾，千万年无法消解。  
但云未思没想到，长明这么快就从这段往事里超脱出来。  
对方像一个真正的旁观者，所有过往缺憾，竟似没有留下半点涟漪。  
也正因为如此，长明才能轻而易举离开玉汝镇那段记忆。  
  
云未思将手覆在他的脖颈上。  
掌心感觉皮肤下面跳动的脉搏。  
但触感并非温热，而是微凉。  
在方才的大战中，对方已然消耗过多精力，鬓发甚至因此染上星白。  
油尽灯枯，命不久矣。  
  
长明微微一动。  
干涸嘴唇张合，似要说什么。  
云未思看了片刻，缓缓低下头，将耳朵贴近。  
  
“过去改变了。”  
他听见对方如是道。  
  
“但总体走向并未变化。”  
云未思淡淡给他泼了一盆冷水。  
“你打碎了聚魂珠，虽阻碍他们布阵的步伐，却也因此令他们要多杀一城的人来弥补。”  
“原本杀一城就能炼就这颗聚魂珠，现在却要多屠一城一镇，你得到真相，却也等于你多杀了一城之人。”  
“还有，聂峨眉三人虽然当时被你救下，后来却同样要死。”  
“过去的人受你之托照看他们，聂峨眉死于一次历练，云长安和丛容虽多活了几年，也如过去一般，因朝廷党争倾轧家破人亡。”  
“还有迟碧江和司徒万壑，你也无法从他们身上追查到任何线索。因为过去的你在听聂峨眉说了玉汝镇的内情之后，立马就上万象宫去找人，正好遇上他们新任宫主的就位大典。据说前任宫主迟碧江，某夜从山崖落下，从此生死未卜。而司徒万壑，也如原来一般走火入魔，司徒家彻底衰败。他复活不了想要复活的人，线索也全部中断。”

“你以为提前知道，就可以阻止，结果并没有。”  
“许多人和你一样，以为这里是改变过去的机会，最终却反倒被过去所误，连魂魄都无法解脱。”  
  
云未思很少说这么多话，每说一句都是在打消对方的生念。  
长明却笑了。  
“你想起来了，很好。”  
他连咳嗽声都很弱，一动就有血从嘴角淌下，声音更是轻如羽毛。  
但云未思能听清。  
“我进入过去，并非为了改变，而是想起来。”  
“过去改变的同时，也会唤起我们的记忆。”  
“至于他们为了聚魂珠再屠一城，就算没有我，他们也会因为别的原因去杀，杀一城与杀二城，这份因果不在我。”  
“将加害者的作为揽在自己身上，是非常愚蠢的，你若想以此乱我道心，便算多此一举了。”  
“你看，你这不就记起许多了？”  
“徒弟啊，道高一尺，魔高一丈，好好跟为师学着点。”  
  
玉汝镇那段过去，他虽未能与过去的自己多言，但寥寥几句，少年长明似也明白大半。  
他遵守诺言送云长安三人回去。  
云、丛两家因为婚事争执暂且不表，在云长安的坚持下，最终顺利与丛容成婚。  
两人婚后倒也和美，云长安一日日稳重起来，不仅参加科考，还入朝为官，时常犯言直谏，人称铁面御史。  
但当时洪氏王朝倒行逆施，皇帝醉生梦死，内宦当权，外臣也并非一致对外，还分为几派，有的投靠宦官，有的谄媚上意，也有的自视清高不肯低下头看一看百姓疾苦。  
云长安虽则家世清越，但谏言说得多了，皇帝也会烦，很快寻了个借口将他贬职，远远打发了去外地。  
就在云长安即将携妻赴任时，宫中发生政变，内臣意图谋反，被及时拿下，皇帝震怒，下令追查。  
京城一时腥风血雨，很快牵连到丛容娘家，丛家被满门抄斩，丛容这等外嫁女原是不在其列，但云家生怕被牵连，逼着云长安夫妻俩和离云长安断然拒绝，皇帝一怒之下将云长安也算入其中，命其伏诛。  
据说云长安被押赴刑场途中，非但毫无惧色，还高吟圣贤诗歌，以示自己毫无过错。

作为二人独子，云未思无人敢收留，连云家都拒之门外，他又不肯乖乖受死，于是只身潜逃，从京城到玉皇观，千里之遥，雨中拜师。  
兜兜转转，一切终究回到原点。  
  
不同的是，因长明提前警告，过去的他派出师弟隐居京中，暗中庇护云长安夫妇，不仅传授云未思武功，还教他修炼。  
或许因为云长安跟丛容不是修行中人，这么多年都没有与修士往来，知道再多也无威胁，所以这许多年中，他们安然无恙，并未受到骚扰袭击，最终也与原来的历史一样，因朝堂争斗而死。  
但再想深一层，躲藏在暗处的人，可能早已将云未思视为棋盘上重要一子，他的存在与九重渊息息相关，所以无论如何也不能死。  
  
长明能想到这些，云未思自然也能。  
他也意识到其中内情过于庞大恐怖，需要花费时间去探究清楚。  
直到怀中人剧烈震颤，鬓发迅速染白，他才回过神。  
  
握住对方冰凉手腕，云未思一点点为长明灌注灵力。  
对方就像被掏空干净的罐子，再多灵力进去，也是杯水车薪，无济于事。  
而长明的头发，也越来越白。  
容颜倒是变化不大，白发如雪，冰肌玉骨，  
他沉沉睡去，再也无法说出半句话。  
  
混沌之海轻柔托起他们，沉浮水面，却又感觉不到任何潮湿。  
这里的时间本该永恒停止，怀中躯体却在缓慢衰竭。  
云未思微微蹙眉。  
现在出去也无用，反而会加剧对方身体的衰败。  
他将人抱起，飘向远处微光闪烁的星海。  
  
云未思抬起长明的手，随意点开距离自己最近的一个光团。  
他自己已将记忆抛弃，只有在长明这里，才能回到过去。  
轰！

白光在眼前骤然炸开。  
狂风蓦地卷来，云未思差点抱不住人。  
  
不仅是狂风，还有暴风雨。  
瓢泼大雨，将天地化为一体，云未思甚至一时未能辨清这到底是哪里。  
直到有人从风雨中遥遥喊起来。  
“郎君，您上船吗？”  
“这位郎君，快过来吧，错过这班船，今夜就没船回乡了！”  
  
云未思怀里还抱着长明，瓢泼大雨将两人淋的湿透，饶是如此长明也没醒过来。  
他快步走去，果然看见岸边靠着一艘船。  
船舱里探出几个脑袋，看样子有不少人。  
船家斗笠蓑衣，站在岸边树下喊他们。  
  
“郎君到底走不走，这么大雨，您等不到别的船的了！这个湖比海还大，风浪又这么急，其他人都不敢开船的，只有我敢入水！”  
船家见他走近，松一口气的同时又着急上火，生怕自己说了这么多，云未思还不肯走。  
船上那些人已经开始催促他了。  
  
“走。”  
云未思抱着人就想上船。  
船家赶忙拉住他。  
“诶诶，您还没给钱呢！”  
云未思顿住脚步。  
“多少钱？”  
“承惠，一贯，您也别嫌贵啊，这要是搭不上，您今儿就得在这岛上过夜了！”  
  
云未思疑惑：“现在流行什么钱？”  
船家：……  
他以为对方想白嫖，二话不说转身就走，也不想废话了。  
谁知云未思把他拉住，往他手里塞了一金。  
船家登时眉开眼笑。  
“来来，郎君，快上船，正好还有最后两个位置！”  
  
他拖了许久才开船，客人早等得不耐烦了，众多目光全落在最后进船舱的云未思身上。  
船舱的确还算宽敞，里头坐了五个人。  
这样的船已经算中等了，自然不会有船家一人在掌舵，下层船舱应该还有四人在使力划桨。  
云未思也没有与旁人攀谈的打算，抱着长明径自走到角落空位。  
旁人不知道他的身份，但从他身后背着的春朝剑，也能知道这两人不是寻常好惹的。  
三名男客很快继续方才未竟的话题，只有两名年轻女客不时好奇望向他们这边，尤其是长明的灰白头发上。  


“谁说那岛上有神兵降世的，害我白跑一趟，还撞上这种百年不遇的风雨，真他娘晦气！”  
“是不是神兵早就被拿走了？”  
“不可能啊，我是听到消息就赶过来的，找了三天三夜都没发现！”  
“我倒是听说四天前，海上蛟龙出没，翻云覆雨兴风作浪的，当时就把岛给淹了，兴许是落到海里去了也未定！”  
  
云未思头也未抬，视线一直落在长明身上。  
头发并未变黑，但倒是没有继续变白了。  
他一时记不起这存在于过去的哪一段，听见几名船客交谈，也毫无头绪，索性不再去听，尝试再度将灵力灌入。  
  
吼！  
一声咆哮打断几人说话声。  
连带原本就摇晃的船身，也突然剧烈晃动起来。  
  
女客惊叫，男人也都变了脸色。  
有人立时往外探头，却看见一座隆起发绿的小山丘。  
“山丘”居然还会滑动，眨眼又沉入水面下。  
那人顿时反应过来。  
哪里是什么山丘，分明是一条巨蛟！  
蛟龙近龙，却还未修炼成龙，可它就是这个湖的霸主，稍稍一翻身，众人脚下又是一阵剧烈摇晃，随时都要翻船。  
船舱里的人也跟着东倒西歪，从这边滑向另一边，惊呼声不断。  
  
这些人既然过来寻宝，自然都是修士，虽说修为不怎么样，也不待在船舱里等死。  
当下就有人提着兵器飞出船舱，高高跃起，手中长鞭卷向刚刚露出的蛟龙脑袋。  
这条蛟龙委实巨大，它一翻身就能引来巨浪，鞭子于他而言就像可爱玩具，张口衔住，连带持鞭的人也跟着飞起。  
蛟龙扬首松口，人重重落在浪里。  
又有几人陆续上去缠斗，但抛开体型不说，这蛟龙起码也是准宗师级的修为，别说这几个人一起上，就算是再来几个，也都不是它的对手。  
  
在船即将被彻底掀翻之际，云未思出手了。  
众人只见一道剑光飞出船舱，直掠蛟龙面门。  
龙须瞬间被斩断一截，蛟龙暴怒，尾部从水面撅起，重重甩向云未思！  
后者落在蛟龙脑袋上，剑随心动，缠住绿鳞发光的巨尾。  
蛟龙一阵剧痛，却被云未思威胁。

“你若敢将船掀翻，我就直接把你龙筋扒了。”  
他的声音冷冰冰不带一丝烟火气，蛟龙却龙躯一震。  
  
“怎么是你？”  
“你怎么又回来了！”  
“你不是说好放过我的吗，呜呜呜，你不能说话不算数！”  
  
云未思意识深处响起蛟龙的声音。  
非但不粗犷狂傲，还像个小女孩，一边说，还一边嘤嘤哭泣。  
从开始说话就带着哭音，一直到后面，就只剩下呜呜声了。  
像许多苍蝇无缝环绕云未思脑袋。  
嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡。  
  
“闭嘴。”  
识海终于清静片刻。  
海面也逐渐平静下来。  
船上众人惊魂未定，不知云未思在干什么，远远地只敢遥望，不敢靠近。  
  
“我见过你？”云未思问它。  
“四天前，你还把我打了一顿，让我以后不能轻易出来，但我不是故意的，今天风雨这么大，我在下面睡久了，想出来翻个身，谁知道他们还想打我，是他们想动手的，你不能怪我！你怎么这么快就回来了，你把你师父救出来了吗？”  
  
云未思一怔。  
蛟龙的最后一句话，犹如一把尖刺，直直刺入云未思心口。  
仿佛有什么东西被刺破，正汩汩往外流淌。  
  
“我，救他？”  
“对呀！你说六合烛天阵突然失败，你师父一去不回，此事很是蹊跷，其中必有隐情。”  
“我，还说了什么？”  
“你还说，你可以用武力征服天下所有人，却无法扭转人心对他的误解，你不愿让他永远背负污名，也不许世人说他半点不好，所以一定要亲自前往万神山，直到真相出来的那一天。哎呀，万神山那地方，如今已经是群魔乱舞之地了，我劝你，你还不听，非要去！是不是现在发现事不可为，就回来啦？”  
蛟龙得意洋洋，只差没摇头晃脑。  
“要说等我炼出第二颗蛟珠，就把第一颗蛟珠借给你，就凭本龙能耐，保你事半功倍，你不听劝，这下后悔了吧？”  
  
“蛟珠？”  
“对呀，死而复生，滋养功力，本龙的蛟珠可是不世出之宝物，前几天刚刚大成，旁人想要还没门呢，也就是欠你一个人情才……咦，你的气息怎么变了，明明还是他，却又不大一样？”  
“我还是我，未来的我。”  
“本龙听不懂。不过还是你就成，你来得正好，我这几天修为大有长进，感觉自己快要化龙了，你快来与我切磋一下，试试我全盛的功力，我告诉你，东海那帮家伙至今还瞧不起我，以为自己多有能耐，等我成龙的那天……”  
  
蛟龙出奇啰嗦，絮絮叨叨用它那小女孩嗓音说了一堆，末了还意犹未尽，低头喝一口湖水，又问云未思。  
“你觉得怎样？”  
云未思嗯了一声，就说了四个字。  
“蛟珠借我。”  
蛟龙：？？？  
这人是不是根本就没在听自己说话？！

第 40 章  
持阵守心, 气定紫宸。  
星越百宇，川覆九州。  
  
一盏明灯悬于身前，在狂风迷雾中摇曳不定。  
耳边传来无数纷乱人语。  
他则始终岿然不动。  
因为他在等。

等对方先沉不住气。  
  
六合烛天阵, 穷天地之造化, 极世间宗师之心血。  
阵法功成之日，万神山将彻底封印, 从此妖魔无法再由此处出来为祸人间。  
这个说法本身没有问题。  
阵法从布置到各处角落，他也都检查过，并没有人做手脚。  
只要六位宗师就位，中间不再出差错, 六合烛天阵是可以完成的。  
就算半途再生出什么变故，以他的能耐, 也足以控制局面。  
  
嗯？  
好像哪里不对……  
  
慌乱的叫声越来越大。  
迷雾越发浓郁, 连身前明灯都无法看清，只能依稀瞧见一团火光摇摆挣扎。  
行将熄灭。  
他捏了个剑诀，一道灵力弹出，烛火旺起些许。  
但这只能抵挡一时。  
魔气隐藏在浓雾中, 千丝万缕渗透过来。  
  
他看不见其他持阵人的情况。  
但从叫声来看, 并非什么好的情况。  
思及此, 他不再犹豫, 变换剑诀。  
“剑来。”  
  
四非剑飞出, 护在周身, 诸邪退避。  
浓雾涤荡消散开来, 眼前视野为之一清。  
眼前景象却让他深深皱起眉头。  
刀剑相向, 短兵相接, 外围护阵人正在自相残杀。  
他们已然杀红了眼，不仅把武器捅入昔日同伴身体, 还一片片将他们的肉割下来，甚至塞进嘴里，仿佛三天三夜没有吃饭。  
血流成河，尸横遍野。  
这其中没有半个妖魔的踪影。  
阵法未成，对方就已经兵不血刃，把他们瓦解了一半。  
不少人倒戈相向，挥刀朝他们砍来，但六名持阵人周身是有结界阵法护持的，他们根本动不了。  
  
就在这时，一缕劲风从右边掠来。  
他心念微动，随即以灵力筑起屏障抵挡。  
但那缕劲风并非冲他而来，而是越过他，射向左边的人。  
他立时望向劲风来处。  
却见狂风忽而袭来，卷起大片迷雾重新笼罩。  
浓雾之中，那人面容若隐若现，看不明晰，唯独嘴角一抹笑容，深深烙在他眼里。  
那是……  
  
明灯一盏接一盏熄灭。  
耳边惨叫声此起彼伏。  
阵法结界由裂痕到彻底破碎，也不过眨眼之间。  
持阵人倒下一个，阵法缺了一角，其他人就很难再坚持多久。  
六合烛天阵的失败，似乎已成必然。  
他早已做了万全准备，就算阵法崩塌，这里也不是完全洞开任人进出的缺口，而会形成一处新的阵法，他们一定舍不得摧毁，因为万神山乃远古神山，无数宝物深埋其间，只会将其重新布置，变成一处新的阵法，既可掩盖意图，又可变成自己的私谋之地。  
而他——  
只要不死，便有希望。   
  
终有一日，他会……  
渡劫归来。  
  
长明微微一震。  
随着船身摇晃，他的脑袋往旁边歪去，嘴角跟着淌下新血。  
束发的玉冠早已不知所踪，长发散落迤逦，近半雪白，直到靠近发根才逐渐有黑。  
于蔷忍不住又一次偷偷望向他。

真漂亮，像仙人一样。  
可为什么会身受重伤？  
来岛上的修士，也没听说哪个受了这样重的伤，他们大都是无功而返，就像自己。  
  
风浪逐渐平息，他们的心也跟着渐渐落定。  
于蔷修为低微，此番不过跟出来长见识看热闹，见到蛟龙作乱，自然是不敢出去冒头的，只能与船家一道躲在船舱里。  
“道友，你还好吗？”  
在众人都跑出去看外头状况的时候，她却还在看这个昏迷不醒的人。  
  
对方自然不会回答他。   
于蔷看着他嘴角还在不停淌血，都已经划过脸颊流到耳垂了，不由伸手想用袖子擦拭。  
袖子刚刚碰到对方，手腕就被捏住。  
于蔷竟然半点都未察觉。  
她心头一惊，抬起头。  
这人的同伴，方才出去与蛟龙恶斗的人，正面无表情看着自己。  
浑身湿淋淋，一双眼睛盯着她时却吓人得很。  
于蔷只觉无形威压扑面而来，不由缩手默默后退。  
“我，我没恶意。”  
  
云未思没有多言，他弯腰捏起长明手腕探看内息，片刻后拿出蛟珠放在对方额头上方，然后松手。  
蛟珠悬空流转，光华内敛，犹如装着无声轮转的星海，那些光悉数被身下之人所吸收。  
白发颜色以肉眼可见的速度逐渐恢复变深。  
  
于蔷看呆了。  
非但她看呆了，连从外面看热闹回来的众人也看呆了。  
“蛟珠！”  
不知道谁先喊起来，众人哗然。  
这可是修炼至宝，谁不知道蛟龙几百年修炼精华，尽在这蛟珠之中。  
常人若得，不说长生不老，最起码也能延年益寿。  
至于修行中人，更可增进修为，机缘巧合者与灵力心决相济相辅，说不定还能突飞猛进，就此提升一大截。  
他们先前在那岛上寻寻觅觅，找不见什么神兵，如今倒是看见一件不比神兵逊色的宝物。  
  
几名男修当即眼热起来，不管不顾伸手便去抢！  
胜者为王，弱肉强食，修士之间的江湖便是如此残酷真实。  
蛟珠到手，谁还管你是怎么得到的！  
冲在最前面的一名男修只觉身体一轻，人跟着往后飞出船舱。

他脑子瞬间空白，甚至还没反应过来，不知道这一切是如何发生的。  
人在半空，就看见后面相继有几人也被甩出船舱，其中一人甚至身上还插着自己的剑。  
他不由暗自庆幸自己方才一心只为抢珠子，并未有杀人之心，没用上兵器，否则现在小命也不保了。  
随着这个想法，人重重砸落水面，水从眼耳口鼻涌入，将他所有神智打碎。  
  
有了这几个前车之鉴，船舱里剩下两名女修哪里还敢动手。  
于蔷也没动手的想法，她默默看着珠光映照下，对方的脸色不再那么惨白，甚至逐渐有了血色。  
而蛟珠的光芒则越来越黯淡。  
直至珠光完全消失，整颗蛟珠就像寻常古玩店里的赝品。  
  
云未思伸手，蛟珠落在他掌心。  
他看着长明头发还未完全恢复原样，发尾部分依旧是雪白的。  
不过蛟珠只有一颗。  
那蛟龙还未炼成，拿来也没什么用。  
  
他拿着蛟珠走出船舱。  
“龙倾。”  
明明不是龙，还非要起个龙姓。  
哗的一下，蛟龙从水里冒出半个脑袋。  
她已经将力道控制到最轻了，船还是剧烈摇晃了一下。  
  
“这么快用完了？”  
蛟龙忽然哀嚎。  
“你就不能给我留点，还真全用光了！”  
云未思：“他伤得很重。”  
他将珠子扔出，蛟龙仰头张口吞下。  
那动作有点像狗叼球。  
云未思没说出来。  
不然船估计要翻。  
“这给你。”  
他将春朝剑的剑穗一起扔出去。  
当时明明是斩落了，最后却又捡起来，神使鬼差。  
  
“这是什么？”  
蛟龙嚼了两下，差点吞进去，发现不好吃。  
“信物，我欠你一个人情，以后还你。”  
蛟龙：“那为什么不是现在还，我想吃东海的龙虾，你去帮我找一箩筐来啊！”  
云未思：“……现在不行，我们要走了。”  
他也不等对方回应，飞身进了船舱，抱起长明，两人跃入湖中，失去踪影。  
  
人入了水就没再浮起来过。  
雪白发尾的青丝在眼前荡漾，成为于蔷对两人的最后印象。  
来得突然，消失也突然。  
她甚至不知道对方叫什么，何门何派。  
在以后数十年岁月里，直到她放弃修行，嫁给一个寻常男人，数十年过去，发摇齿落，白发苍苍，也忘不了当日船上那一幕。  
而蛟龙眼看着他们入水，也赶紧沉入水中，却寻遍整个湖，也没再找到两人。  
  
……  
  
长明吐出一口水，缓缓醒转。  
“下次别用这种入水的办法离开了。”

他刚才猝不及防，口鼻都被呛住，人才清醒过来，导致现在感觉脑袋里晃晃都能流出水来。  
云未思淡淡道：“我不希望再改变什么。”  
  
离开时身不由己，仅仅是若有所感。  
但他不希望再改变任何能影响未来的细节。  
包括发生在玉汝镇的那一切。  
包括聚魂珠。  
  
长明似笑非笑：“你从前就容易心软，如今倒还一样。”  
云未思不置可否。  
他心软吗？  
外面也好，九重渊也好，死在他手里的人和妖魔不计其数，春朝剑上的血若拭不掉，此刻怕早已浸在血海中。  
他只是不想再改变那些已成定数的过去，因为——  
云未思心底隐隐知道答案，即使他不想承认那个答案。  
  
蛟珠虽然治愈长明大部分内外伤，将积重难返奄奄一息的他强行从生死边缘拉回来，但原先许多旧伤留下的烙印并非一年半载能改变。  
“那蛟龙，我后来见过。”  
他咳嗽几声，抹去嘴角血沫。  
“在黄泉。”  
  
云未思神色一凝，看他。  
黄泉，正是长明最初归来之地。  
他在那里整整待了五十年，意识混沌，魂魄不全。  
蛟龙从小到大都待在蓬莱湖里修行，她又恋家，没有什么事轻易不肯离开，怎么会突然跑到黄泉里去。  
  
“她被镇压在铁索之下，岩浆间歇从山顶浇灌下来，鳞片一片片往下掉，早就没了从前的光泽，血迹干涸，伤口又裂开，日复一日。”  
长明从那里路过时，原是想着走路累了，将这蛟龙救出来，让她充当自己坐骑。  
但他很快发现锁住对方的铁链乃万年寒冰所铸，边上还有别的东西镇守，那东西邪门得很，以他当时实力，的确无法抗衡。

那条蛟龙虽然力量强大，却在冷僻少有人至的蓬莱湖，当初有些修士看见天现异象，以为神兵出世，后来遍寻不到，渐渐也就散了，就算有什么宝贝，也早就被那条蛟龙给吞了，如何还会等到旁人去寻，蛟龙浑身上下唯一值钱的，就是蛟珠。  
但蹊跷的是，当年长明看见蛟龙时，她身上的蛟珠，却还在。  
否则，也无法撑那么久。  
既然不是为了蛟珠，又为何要将它锁在那里，生生世世不得解脱？   
  
混沌之海，波光粼粼。  
一团团柔和的光像星辰散布各处。  
云未思暂时也不提杀他的事了。  
长明一笑，伸手点开最近的光。  
  
风雪覆地，寒云改天。  
满目的灰与白。  
灰是因为狂风吹开覆雪的山峰，白则是铺天盖地的冰雪。  
长明没想到一来就是这种地方，迎面吃了满嘴的风雪，大病未愈的身形在狂风中站立不稳，连连后退。  
直到后背撞上一人，对方扶住他的腰。  
他眯着眼半回头一看。  
哟，大徒弟也跟来了。  
只是没法子开口揶揄，就算张口，话语也会被吞没。  
云未思拖着他往边上走。  
  
风雪虽然大，路却不是很崎岖，前方还有一座木屋，门用铁链锁着，但对云未思而言不是难事。  
手一拂，锁便断了。  
里面很小，不过方寸之地。  
布置也简陋，茅草，木桌。  
除此之外，一无所有。  
但修士进可安处锦绣庙堂，退可苦修冰天雪地，这点简陋不算什么。  
比起外面风雪交加，已是好太多了。  
但从寒冷骤然温暖，长明身体有些受不住，顿时剧烈咳嗽。  
  
但没咳两下，他的咳嗽声就停止了。  
他自己生生压抑住的。  
因为门外有人。  
除了呼啸狂风，还有一个脚步声。

很轻，但凌乱。  
说明是个修士，而且是受伤的修士。  
  
两人对视一眼，很有默契地将自身动静压到最低。  
云未思上前开门。  
手刚碰上门边，门就已经被推开来。  
一人从外跌入，踉跄几步，又重重倒在地上。  
云未思：……  
他料到回到过去，也许能看见过去的自己，却没想到是在这种情况下看见。  
身受重伤，神志不清。  
“自己”还踉跄挣扎要爬起来，抬头看见云未思时，不由愣了一下。  
四目相对。  
片刻之后，过去的云未思直接晕过去。  
长明缓缓道：“既然你不想改变过去任何事情，我认为，你还是暂时避开为好。”  
云未思沉默片刻，走到门边，开门，走出去，关上，默默隐入风雪中。  
  
长明的目光落在昏迷不醒的云未思身上。  
拨开沾了血污的发丝，一张年轻俊美的脸露出来。  
长明想起来了。  
这里是舍生峰。  
此时，应该是他离开玉皇观之后不久。

第 41 章  
这里是舍生峰。  
修炼之中, 凶险关卡比比皆是，唯有舍生忘死，方能置死地而后生。  
此地常年风雪, 一年里几乎没有几天是放晴的, 普通人在这里根本站不住，即便修士, 也很难忍受日复一日年复一年的清苦。  
千山鸟飞绝，万径人踪灭。  
  
但长明带云未思来过几回。  
他反而很喜欢这里的寂寞艰苦。  
越是艰苦，才越能淬炼心智躯体。  
修士眼中的至臻境界，是白日飞升, 这种飞升并非魂魄飞升，而是连同肉||体一道顿悟, 这就需要肉||体与魂魄都修炼到极致, 方能两者并行，兼而容之。  
长明时常坐在山巅，一坐就是好几个时辰，甚至是好几天。  
起初云未思是受不住的。

他自小锦衣玉食, 受尽父母宠爱, 虽然也习练了一些入门心决, 可仗着天赋过人, 从未认真坚持下来, 每次都三天打鱼两天晒网, 马马虎虎糊弄过去便算完事了, 直到家门生变, 家破人亡, 方才突然醒悟过来。  
哪怕经历过千里逃亡，也只是在危急之下提着一口气的本能反应, 他骨子里依旧是那个娇生惯养的翩翩公子，玉皇观的修炼虽然刻苦，咬咬牙还能忍下来，舍生峰令人望而生畏的狂风暴雪，却让云未思每次想起来就有种牙酸的刺骨寒冷。  
  
但在长明离开玉皇观之后，他却主动经常来这里修炼。  
后来没遇到长明，来的次数也渐渐少了，他已经不再畏惧这种程度的风雪，在这里修炼的意义也就不大。  
这一年，他前往万莲佛地，挑战龙象佛座。  
  
万莲佛地与庆云禅院并称佛门两大圣地，藏龙卧虎，高人济济。  
龙象佛座圣觉是万莲佛地中号称武力第一的僧人，地位仅次于本门佛首。  
以云未思当时的实力而言，必然是赢不过对方的。  
对方听说道门新秀上门求教，也是付之一笑，并未亲自出面，随手召了座下数名弟子招待。  
但那些人都被云未思打败了，连带圣觉座下最为青睐的大弟子。  
圣觉终于被惊动了。  
他亲自出手，与云未思在佛地门前的院子战了三日三夜，云未思身负重伤，可圣觉也未占到什么便宜，甚至被云未思以半招之数堪堪取胜，圣觉主动认输，并感慨云未思前途无量，终有一日能登顶武道巅峰。  
  
离开万莲佛地的云未思没有回玉皇观，反而来了舍生峰。  
就连他也没法解释，自己为什么神志昏沉中，会选择这个地方。  
也许他早就知道，师尊再也不会回玉皇观了。  
在这个地方，兴许两人还有再见一面的机会。  
虽然机会也很渺茫。  
天涯海角，寻寻觅觅，他努力变强，却无人可以诉说了。  
  
长明看着倒在地上的云未思，推了几下没有反应，认命将人搬到屋内。

木屋里还有些柴禾，生火开窗，捡了点茅草往他身上盖。  
长明开始觉得不应该把那个云未思往外赶，否则现在起码还有个干活的，对方总不能看着自己被冻死吧。  
眼前这个云未思，正是意气风发的青年时期，比起刚入师门那会儿，已经沉稳不少。  
虽然日后容颜也没什么变化，但从神态表情，是可以轻易辨别出不同的。  
  
屋内逐渐变得更暖，长明只觉喉咙发痒，忍不住咳嗽，一声又一声。  
咳嗽声让昏迷中的云未思动了动，微微有些感知外界的意识。  
他迷迷糊糊睁眼，还未感受到身体剧痛，视线之内就先映入一个身影。  
“……”  
云未思张了张口，以为自己发出声音了。  
其实没有。  
那只是他心里的回响。  
师尊。  
  
长明咳嗽完，抬头看见他半睁眼眸的一脸迷茫。  
“爱徒？”  
云未思：……  
他想，果然是在做梦，师尊绝不可能这么喊自己的。  
  
但做梦也好。  
师徒二人已经整整三年未见了。  
他不时听见师尊的消息，可也只有只言片语。  
只知道对方越来越强，而他需要拼尽全力，才能追赶对方脚步，不至于被远远甩在后面。  
师尊……  
嗓子已经哑了，喊不出声。  


但长明从唇语上读懂了。  
他伸手去摸对方的脑袋。  
云未思顺势将头靠上去，蹭了蹭。  
在玉皇观时，长明很少这么做。  
他对徒弟素来是不遗余力的严厉。  
但云未思知道对方是为了自己好。  
一开始也许还有些脾气，后面也渐渐明白过来了。   
  
寻常人提起修仙，只知道长衣飘飘出尘脱俗，但修仙江湖中的争斗，往往比普通人还要残酷百倍。  
不够强大，就无法在师门出头。  
不够强大，就可能被杀人夺宝。  
朝堂上那些尔虞我诈固然厉害，输了顶多是下野流放，杀人不过头点地。  
修士若是在斗法中落败，也许有时连魂魄都未能留下，还要被拿去充作炉鼎材料。  
  
长明越严厉，他成才的机会也就越大。  
而且师尊，也不是日日都不苟言笑的。  
手谈与泡茶时，师尊的姿态往往是放松的，连带神情也柔和不少。  
可也没有像眼前这样，如雪化青松，风拂夜云，所有严厉烟消云散，唯有眼底星河，满目开阔。  
这不像师尊了，更像自己的幻觉。  
  
“你从前在家里，也这般爱撒娇吗？”  
他听见师尊如是问道。  
云未思忍不住也笑了一下。  
他从前是家中独子，虽然母亲目盲，可父母对他的宠爱没有减少半分，云丛两家的丰厚家底，足够让他随意挥霍一辈子也挥霍不完。  
据说两家原先是有婚约的，因为母亲眼睛的事情，一度想取消婚约，闹得双方长辈不太痛快，他父母成婚后也还僵着，直到他的出生才改变这个局面。他母亲说他小时候冰雪可爱，人见人爱到什么程度？那真是每个人见了都想亲一口，听说连皇帝见了也差点要让他跟公主配下娃娃亲。这种情况下两家长辈哪里还有火，就都借着他下台阶，重归于好了。  
有了万千宠爱，从前的云未思仅仅是个有些纨绔的公子哥儿，父母长辈们也已经很满意，不再多做要求了。  
  
重伤之时，神智未清，肢体流露，越发从心。  
从前的师尊很严厉，他未敢有半分逾距。  
如高高在上的神明，只能让人仰望。  
但既然是幻觉，就无所谓了。  
神明固然强大完美，眼前难得温柔却也令他珍视眷恋。  
  
长明早知道他将对父母的孺慕转移到自己身上来，无形中也纵容他的行为。

四个徒弟之中，云未思是天赋最高，修为最强的。  
内心深处，却也是最柔软的。  
只是这份柔软，从前只有自己能看见。  
后来对方就亲手斩断了。  
  
现在想来，云海也许是云未思心底未竟的执念。  
少年时鲜衣怒马的放纵恣意，许多戛然而止，求而不得的憾恨。  
云未思以为自己斩断了，却始终藕断丝连。  
  
他枕着长明的手睡着了。  
醒来时，这不过是一场温暖的梦。  
也许脸颊上温度犹在，他却依旧孤身一人。  
这个少年时很爱热闹的人，将注定半生都要在风雪中独来独往。  
在他睡沉之后，长明也没将手抽出来。  
直到外面天光渐暗，长明心神牵动，蓦地抬头。  
  
另外一个云未思，似乎已经半日未归了。  
即便是要避嫌，不让过去的自己看见，也没必要躲那么远去。  
脚下微微震动，似有什么东西在摇晃山峰。  
长明看身旁的云未思。  
后者没醒，伤得太重，睡得太沉了。  
摇晃是从很远的地方传来，但长明直觉与云未思有关。  
  
他起身悄然离开，门外风雪迎来，他将门关好，奔向震动来源。  
  
舍生峰很高。  
但它不是一座独立的山峰，而是众法山脉的其中之一。  
这片山脉广袤相连，与万神山一西一东，遥遥相望。  
长明一路朝往东，疾奔百十里，还在众法山脉的某一座山上，只是距离声源越来越近。  
  
风雪之中，有两个身影在交手。  
其中之一正是云未思。  
而另外一个——  
长明凝神望去，居然是陈亭。  
这厮阴魂不散，从玉汝镇跟到这里来了。  
两人的剑气在周身形成一个漩涡。  
但震动声并非从他们那里传来。  
而是在不远处。  


陈亭固然来历不明，但他属于外来者，在这里也被限制了灵力，一时奈何不了云未思。  
长明看了片刻，绕开他们继续探索那一下下诡异的动静。  
轰。  
轰。  
一下又一下。  
不是地动山摇的震撼，而是在地底深处。  
那里会有什么？  
长明停住脚步，将耳朵贴在地上聆听。  
片刻之后，反而起身上山。  
  
这些的山脉大多被冰雪覆盖，越往上，雪就越厚。  
旧雪还来不及化开，新雪又一层层覆上去，经年累月，几乎找不到可以下脚的路。  
但长明的脚步很轻，轻得像羽毛在雪上刷过，凌波微步，片尘不沾。  
半山腰同样是满目的白。  
长明停下，看着眼前毫无异样的积雪山石，忽然伸出手。  
掌风拍碎山石，也露出后面的洞口。  
  
他弯腰进去。  
里面是伸手不见五指的漆黑，但脚下却一直斜坡向下延伸开去，仿佛人工开凿的曲梯。  
越往下，就越感觉到热度。  
深处隐隐有灼热亮光。  
长明直觉那里是有东西被困住的。  
不是人，是猛兽。  
而且，恐怕不是一般的猛兽。  
  
他单膝跪地，手在地上摸索。  
冰凉触感入手，他很快辨认出来。  
是一条铁链。  
这条铁链很长，从他所能摸索到的范围向下缠绕，应该是牢牢将那嘶吼声的主人锁在地底。  
万年寒冰的锁链，连寻常修士也未能轻易破解。  
  
轰……  
被锁住的东西依旧在咆哮，但声音气息越来越弱。  
它也许不会死，但修为灵力却会慢慢被这万年寒冰吸收，仅剩一口气在，又在这常年不见天日的地底。  
那才是真正的求生不得，求死不能。  
蓬莱湖那条蛟龙被锁在黄泉时，身上也是万年寒冰所铸的锁链。  
那么这地底下，又会是什么？  
  
他摸着铁索，在黑暗中静默，似乎摸到一点模糊的轮廓。  
所有猜测，都需要时间去验证。  
除非离开九重渊，回到现世，否则一切依旧成谜。   
  
既然解不开锁链，待在这里也是徒劳，长明没有多逗留，他很快循原路返回外面。  
当夜色出现在面前时，他心下一沉。  
自己竟忘了！

黑夜来临之际，正是云未思的破绽。  
陈亭虽然没了灵力，单凭武功和孤月剑，也依旧能与云未思势均力敌，更何况此人来历神秘，知道颇多内情，说不定还有什么后手。  
想及此，长明一刻不停，赶往二人交手之处。  
  
……  
  
陈亭是真的想杀了云未思。   
  
玉汝镇的聚魂珠被打碎，他面上不显，心里却未必不比司徒等人恼怒。  
若是能在此处将人解决，固然未来会随之改变，但同样他们也会铲除一个障碍。  
否则此人终究是个巨大的隐患。  
他相信，届时许多事情，将会因此迎刃而解。  
既然他们已经知道了一些东西，就更不能放人离开了。  
  
一百回合过去，双方五分胜负。  
此战不看灵力修为，只看武功根基。  
  
陈亭一道剑气斩过去，未等近身，他分影为三，正面紧随其后，而两边分影则左右包围。  
三把孤月剑，分作三个方向挥向对方！  
云未思不进反退，并未贸然迎战，反是准备退出包围圈。  
但他身形忽然一顿，好像在犹豫。  
神色忽显迷惘，  
这是个太明显的破绽。  
高手过招，随时随地都会有性命之危，以云未思的能耐，根本不可能出现这种重大失误。  
  
陈亭一喜。  
他立马抓住这一丝破绽，孤月剑化为万千道剑光，朝对方当头罩下！  
近在咫尺，方寸之间！  
  
一把剑横在中间。  
掐好挡住孤月剑的去势，甚至还将孤月剑逼得微微往后退出半寸。  
虽则只是半寸，对他们这样的人而言，无疑等于退出半个战场。  
这把平平无奇通体乌黑的长剑主人，猝不及防插手进来，将陈亭的攻势又一寸寸逼回去。  
但长明身体今非昔比，此处又不能用灵力，陈亭哪里将他放在眼里，当即又化剑万千，索性准备将两人一起解决。  
  
他身形半空跃起，如流星踏月，轻盈柔软，以一对二，身形再度化一为三。  
但这次，三个身影居然同时作出不同动作，仿佛完全不同的三人。  
一人持剑掠向两人。  
一人手捏剑诀掷剑而出。  
一人以身入剑，身剑合一。  
霎时间，虹光万千，杀气如幕，疾风狂雷，排山倒海！  
  
陈亭势在必得。  
他必要将云未思斩于剑下。  
如果九方长明不自量力伸手阻拦，只会跟着一并倒霉。  
  
“是不是我隐世久了，你们就都忘了，当年我是以武道扬名的，其后才是修为？”  
轻飘飘的话语自身后传来，陈亭蓦然一惊。  
他想回头已是不可能。  
因为他身前的云未思，挡住陈亭三个化身的攻势，春朝剑准确无误，剑指其中一个。  
  
剑起。  
破开！  
剑落。  
  
一气化三清。  
三清元合一。  
陈亭脖子上多了一条血痕。  
血一丝丝渗出，看似犹有可救之处，实际上早已划开半个脖子。  
陈亭一动不动。  
他的后背同时被另一把剑贯穿。  
一命呜呼。  
  
然而就在此时，他的周身皮肤骤然由上而下，浮起一道又一道的裂痕。

下一刻，身体随风化为灰烬。  
唯有手上那把孤月剑，当啷落在地上。  
  
长明面色一凛。  
“三花化身之术？！”  
  
道门有所谓三花聚顶之说，意即内丹修炼到相当境界时，人华地华天华三神聚于玄关，实现境界突破。  
但此术与三花聚顶关系不大，只是借用三花之名，神魂分离，相当于元神出窍，可又比元神更加高明，因为它已经有了实体。  
就像陈亭这样，如果不是他死亡时的表现，谁也想不到他居然只是一个化身。  
但这个化身如此真实，自然是因为对方几乎分了一半的魂魄在上面。  
如今化身死了，元神魂魄也未必回得去，本体也算是废了大半。  
  
长明弯腰捡起孤月剑。  
剑是一把好剑，毫无疑问，称得上神兵了。  
否则陈亭也不可能拿着它纵横九重渊如此之久。  
而且从陈亭本身的表现来看，他自己的本体在外面，肯定也是宗师级别的人物了。  
长明若有所思。  
  
云未思冷冷道：“你还想在风雪里站多久？”  
长明咳嗽两声：“你还是云未思？”  
云未思嗯了一声，冷冷淡淡。  
长明蹙眉：“现在是黑夜，云海没出来，这是为何？”  
云未思反问：“你很希望他出来？”  
长明：“那倒不是，他永远不出现也好，毕竟你才是真正的云未思。”  
云未思不语。  
长明哈哈一笑：“云心肝，若你不狰狞于色，看起来会更像些！”  
云海：……  
  
笑得太厉害，嘴里进了风，长明又咳嗽起来。  
这次咳得弯下腰。  
云海伸手粗暴一扯，直接把人揽在怀里，掌心上翻。  
一团灼目的光亮悬浮于手。  
在最初的刺眼过后，仔细端详，竟能看出光团中有万千星海缓缓流动，宛若一个微缩的洪荒宇宙。  
  
……  
  
许静仙第一百次后悔了。  
后悔进来这无穷无尽，危机四伏，随时随地可能丧命的九重渊。

舒舒服服待在凌波峰当她饭来张口衣来伸手面首无数侍女环绕的峰主不好么，为何要跑到这里来受罪？  
虽说周可以是难伺候了些，但只要她两条腿跑得够快，也不至于连命都保不住。  
反观在天垂城，岂止是当狗，简直活得连狗都不如！  
  
她觉得自己这次是真的要死了。

第 42 章  
事情要从半个月前说起。  
  
那天夜里, 天垂城五长老之一的徐凤林派人过来，将长明带走，许静仙也是知道的。  
她原想跟过去, 奈何人家不肯带她, 只好留在客栈等消息。  
左等右等睡不着，索性去找隔壁陈亭, 打算欺负一下人，谁知陈亭居然也不知所踪。  
此时夜幕降临，外面一片漆黑，传说中那些秃鹫倾巢而出, 哪怕外面无月无光，许静仙也能感觉到乌压压的秃鹫几乎占据大片天空, 翅膀扑扇的动静连她在屋内也清晰可闻。  
多年来在魔门的尔虞我诈让她学会如何将不必要的好奇心掐灭在萌芽时, 许静仙安安静静在屋子里待了一整夜，在确定那些秃鹫不会冲进屋内后，枕着远处的打斗声和惨叫声入眠。   
直到隔天早上，她得到一个令人震惊的消息, 徐凤林死了。  
那个横空出世, 杀入九重渊, 从七星河大败妖魔, 一直杀到天垂城, 当上五长老之一的徐凤林, 居然死在天垂城的云顶湖里。  
据说他是被人杀死的, 落在湖中, 尸身被秃鹫啃噬殆尽, 死状惨不忍睹。  
  
天垂城每日身死的修士不计其数。  
许多人在外面叱咤风云，来到此地灵力受限, 未必还能如从前一般呼风唤雨，或者一不留神被人算计的，大有人在。  
但像徐凤林这样的东海派天才，如无意外，将来离开九重渊，十有八九也是东海派未来掌门，却以如此荒谬的死法，结束了生命。  
传闻从头到尾没提到长明，因为他们前一天才刚到天垂城，但许静仙直觉徐凤林的死绝对与长明有关。  
生不见人，死不见尸。  
连带那个陈亭，也都无影无踪。  
  
许静仙只好继续孤身一身摸索生存之道。  
在这里吃住都很花钱，她原先攒下的钱财眼看见底，唯一来钱快的法子，就是去参加云顶楼比试。  
许静仙原是不想走这条路。  
因为这样太出风头，也容易引人注意，为自己招来祸患。  
她原想让长明去参加，但现在长明人间蒸发，她只能退而求其次，自己来了。  
  
前面的对手没什么难度。  
修士们在外面世界能高人一等，俯视普通人，无非依仗普通人所没有的灵力。  
一旦失去灵力，他们的武功身手未必就能赢得过普通人。  
许静仙武功不错，对付这些人绰绰有余。  
但她的表现很快引来有心人注意。  
此人就是关霞裳。  
  
关霞裳深知天垂城的游戏规则。

在这里，灵力无法施展，像她这样的女子，若不依附于强大实力，就会沦为玩物任人蹂||躏。  
所以她不顾旁人眼光，放下修士尊严，在短短时间内攀上五长老之一，成为那位刘长老的新宠。  
  
只不过，这样的新宠，一个就够了。  
关霞裳不希望许静仙也与她一样。  
凭借对方出身魔门的魅惑，想要得到五长老青眼，那自然比自己还有胜算。  
所以在得知对方也参加比试之后，关霞裳略施小计，激另一位侯长老身边的高手下场参加，与许静仙对上。  
此人自视甚高，很得侯长老看重，但江湖传闻，两人之间有些不可言会的关系。  
侯长老有断袖之癖，这也是公开的秘密了，身边无一女子，侍卫却都高大英俊。  
  
云顶楼比试，素来是不死不休，许静仙技高半筹，面对此人步步相逼，最终将对方杀死。  
此时按照规矩，许静仙本该继续晋级，与另外一名参加比试的人，争夺最后胜利。  
但心爱之人被杀的侯长老又如何忍得了，当即亲自下场，准备用许静仙来为爱人献祭。  
  
天垂城内强者为尊，纵然侯长老公然坏了规矩，其他几位长老没有出声，旁人又能说什么？  
许静仙还未从上场战斗中恢复过来，身上带着伤，又如何与五长老之一抗衡？当即被打得连连败退，毫无还手之力。  
可侯长老不仅要她败，还要她的命。  
对方掌风凌厉，隐隐若风雷之声，身形跃起，如大鹏展翅，直接就封住许静仙想要反守为攻的所有去路。  
无奈之下，许静仙只能退。  
但她发现退路也被对方早就料到了。  
  
侯长老用的是鞭子。  
男人很少以鞭子作为武器，饶是在外面，鞭子也很少被修士使用，只有个别女子喜欢用鞭子来以柔化刚。  
但他手中这一条铁鞭，居然舞出了不逊刀剑的威力，软硬由心，可笔直如剑，也可柔软如缎。  
偏偏许静仙自己那条纱绫，之前在刚入九重渊时就折损了，此时威力减半，左支右绌，被对方鞭子抽在身后，不由以纱绫去挡，但如此身前就露出空门，侯长老一掌拍在她胸口，许静仙只听见咔擦闷响，自己胸骨竟似被打断了，人也跟着连连后退撞上身后柱子，吐出一大口血。  
  
“我算是看明白了！”  
她心头怒极，却笑得越发娇媚软绵。  
“敢情侯长老大半天的，又是帮男宠出头，又是亲自下场，就是为了占奴家的便宜啊！”  
侯长老冷哼，根本不与她废话，又是一道鞭影抽过来。  
这一鞭下去，她就算不死，也至少容颜半毁，皮开肉绽。  
许静仙躲无可躲，索性也不躲了。

她眼角余光瞥见依偎在刘长老身边的关霞裳，也看见之前在彩虹桥上结成临时同盟的那几人。  
他们都选择站在人群中，袖手旁观。  
这也很正常，谁又会冒着性命危险来救一个毫不相干的人呢？  
他们连同门道侣都可以见死不救，又如何会管魔门妖女？  
  
那一刻，许静仙心如止水。  
她从来就不期望有人从天而降，来拯救自己。  
自许多年前起，她就不做这样的梦了。  
只是——  
长明是一定要骂的。   
若不是他，自己肯定不会来九重渊，就更不会遇上眼前这些了。  
混蛋长明，老娘做鬼都不放过你！  
  
太阳很耀眼。  
许静仙的眼睛被刺了一下。  
她眯起眼。  
那一鞭迟迟没有落下。  
她觉得自己眼睛被刺痛得都出了幻觉。  
因为她居然看见长明了。  
  
那个男人手持长剑，如天神降临一般落在侯长老身后。  
剑起！  
剑光如虹，迅若闪电。  
侯长老感受到身后高山倾塌的威压，但还没等回过头，剑锋已经落在他身上。  
“唔！！！”  
  
自从当上五长老，侯长老日益养尊处优，什么事都有手下出头，他已经很久不必亲自出马，更别说面临生死危机了。  
若说方才对许静仙，那只是势在必得的玩弄，此刻背上被划开深可见骨的口子，也激起他的杀心。  
他低吼一声，转身挥鞭，跃出凉亭，主动掠向对方。  
  
许静仙惊魂未定，终于反应过来。  
自己不是在做梦，那混蛋的的确确回来了。  
她想破口大骂，却没了力气，只能靠在柱上喘息。  
  
没人顾得上理会她。  
众人注意力都落在云顶楼外面的云顶湖上。  
长明与侯长老二人正在湖面上交手。  
湖上栽种不少奇花异草，那都是卢长老的心爱之物，其中甚至有许静仙念念不忘的养真草。  
卢长老心疼得直抽气，居然趴在云顶楼阑干上，大声让两人去别处打。  
  
长明和侯长老听而不闻。  
两人足尖落在花叶上，不时借力飘在水面，侯长老的长鞭居然在长明手上没占到任何便宜，反倒处处受限，落了下风。  
武功高强者甚至能看出，长明处处留力，并非拼尽全力在与侯长老打。  
这说明什么？  
说明侯长老的败局已定，也许天垂城将会诞生一位新长老。  
  
关霞裳也没想到，第二重渊里那个病恹恹的男人，居然武功会如此之高。  
也许对方的灵力放到外面并非强者，但在灵力受限的此地，倒是显露出优势了。  
早知如此……  
早知如此，她跟着他们，又何必来委身这个年老猥琐的刘长老呢？  
  
侯长老很狼狈。  
他身前身后皆受了伤，脚下踩空，人直接落入水中，却被对方扑面而来的剑风逼得不得不重新跃起，飞向云顶楼方向。  
怎么看，都像是落荒而逃。  
“愣着做什么，还不给我上！”  
他怒斥手下，又大声求救于其他几位长老。  
“帮我杀了他，我把身家法宝都送给几位！”  
  
侯长老的法宝收藏中，有几件很不错的珍品，众人听了意动不已。

若侯长老死了，这人把法宝据为己有，未必肯让出来给他们。  
但如果侯长老跟这人一起死了，那东西就全是他们的了。  
其余三人对视一眼，几位原本准备袖手旁观的长老，终于一起出手了。  
  
除开已死的徐凤林，如今天垂城中还有四位长老。  
四人无一不是武道高手。  
一个侯长老也许打不过长明，但其他三人合力，就绰绰有余了。  
长明人在湖中央，一下就要面对来自三方的压力。  
  
两把长剑。  
一把长||枪。  
  
从三人出手到他们掠至长明眼前，不过眨眼工夫。  
剑与枪却都已如离弦之箭，势不可挡。  
三个人，分作三个方向。  
流星赶月，走云连风。  
三道光芒如同天上流星，霎时滑向同一个地方。  
无论怎么看，长明好像都躲不开这一击。  
下有湖水，除非从上面跑。  
但三人合围，兵器形成三道气幕，根本不容他有任何逃离的机会。  
  
许静仙知道长明会御物化神之术，而且出神入化，神鬼莫测。  
她以为这种情况下，对方肯定会以替身傀儡迷惑众人，转而出其不意突出重围，再杀个回马枪。  
但长明居然没有。  
三道光距离他咫尺之遥时，他居然还一动不动，像是被吓傻了。  
皇帝不急太监急，许静仙急得脑门都出汗了。  
  
长明不动。  
三把兵器居然也无法再前进半分。  
咫尺之遥，就永远是咫尺之遥。  
刘长老等人微微变色，不约而同试图往前刺入半分。  
一股强烈的力道同样反弹回来，三人不由自主后飞数十步，差点落入水中。  
黑色长剑自对方手中脱出，飞快掠向刘长老面门！  
那是他人生中看见的最后一副景象。  
刘长老至死，都不知道自己是怎么死的。  
  
但别人看见了。  
尤其是其他两名长老，看得清清楚楚，他是被一把黑色长剑杀死的。  
那剑去势极快，快到已经无法用肉眼分辨速度了，只觉下一刻就已经出现在刘长老面前。  
刘长老的脖子裂开一道口子，整个人往后跌落在水中。  
身体沉下去，血却浮上来，很快染红他周边的湖水。  
  
众人惊呆了。  
另外两名长老也大为震动。  
谁也没想到威名赫赫，在天垂城呼风唤雨数年的刘长老，居然会就这么死了。

也许是他多年来沉迷酒色，很多事情自有手下出面应付，旁人摸不清他的底细，也就不会轻易动手，却让长明捡了个大便宜。  
但眼前这一幕，委实令许多人震惊不已。  
  
许静仙发现关霞裳悄然离开。  
这女人看见刘长老死了，靠山轰然倒塌，立马就想溜了。   
许静仙冷笑一声，赶上前将对方去路拦住。  
纱绫一出，关霞裳下意识抬手，但她的剑早就被刘长老收走，空手接白刃，娇哼中鲜血喷涌而出。  
她踉跄后退，倒在地上，没有人接住她。  
  
美色在天垂城，不过是唾手可得的玩意儿。  
当你拥有了力量，也就拥有权力和想要的美色。  
关霞裳是刘长老喜欢的玩物。  
可，也仅仅是玩物。  
  
场面就这么乱了。  
长老五去其三，所有人那颗蠢蠢欲动的心全都脱缰而出。  
“把长老杀光，我们自己做主！去他娘的当牛做马！”  
也不知是谁先喊出一声，所有人紧随其后，全都杀向剩下两名长老。  
这里又有谁天生是低人一等，他们在外头都是有几分本事和名头的修士，否则谁又敢跑到九重渊里来？  
只是天垂城限制灵力，大部分人技不如人，只能忍气吞声，任由五长老驱遣盘剥，心中早就不满已久。  
如今长明的出现，当场被杀死的长老就像一根导火||索，彻底点燃所有人潜藏内心的暴虐压抑。  
  
卢大惊失色。  
他就算武功再高，也抵挡不住这么多人合围。  
“宁涵，你倒是快想想办法啊！”  
卢长老冲同伴大喊。  
人为财死鸟为食亡，甭管从前多么忠心的手下，在巨大的利益诱惑面前，只有同为长老的宁涵靠得住。  
但宁涵一言不发转身就跑，余下卢长老，陷入早就满蓄仇恨的人海之中。

面对一双双杀红了的眼，他知道，自己今日是跑不掉了。  
  
关霞裳躺在地上，许静仙没再去管她死活，目光落在湖面上。  
卢长老栽种的许多珍奇草木被一场打斗损毁殆尽，唯独那株疑似养真草的植物，摇曳生辉，凌然水面。  
许多人不知宝物近在眼前，大都将注意力放在长老身上，还有的早已闻风奔向五长老宅邸，期望从中搜刮出什么珍奇。  
许静仙左右四顾，心头一喜，再也忍不住，起身掠向湖中央。  
  
阳光下，养真草显得很低调。  
但近看才发现，它的草叶上竟有丝丝缕缕的金线，宛若天绣。  
这些金线似乎还构成一幅幅曼妙图案，形似诸天星辰，一层层，旋涡版令人不由自主沉迷下去。  
许静仙的胳膊被人拽住，才回过神来。  
她发现身体居然已经沉入水中，不知不觉，差点就淹死了。  
意识恢复的瞬间，水从口鼻眼耳纷纷涌入，她被拽着浮出水面，呛咳不已。  
“那东西……”  
“的确是养真草。”长明道。“此物擅于迷惑神智，取养真草者，须得有过人心志，你方才差点就着道了。”  
  
然后许静仙干了件事。  
她二话不说把整株养真草塞进嘴里，然后鼓起脸颊死命咀嚼，企图几下咽下去。  
长明：？！！  
饶是他见过那么多世面，也被许静仙的行为震撼到了，一时难以用语言形容。  
“这东西是要炼化成丹的，你就这么……”  
吞下去了？！  
许静仙：“这么吃下去会死人吗？”  
长明：“……暂时没听说。”  
  
主要记载里真能得到养真草的人几乎也没有。  
这么一株，生在九重渊里，并非卢长老所种，而是万神山灵气蕴藉所成，千难万难，机缘巧合。  
只不过众人不识货，卢长老爱伺弄草木，也只将它当成珍奇一些的花草，毕竟这里不能使用灵力，许多人也没想到它竟是能令修为大进的宝物。  
许静仙理所当然道：“夜长梦多，到嘴里才谁也夺不走，为了这株养真草，老娘差点连命都搭上了。还有你！”  
她正想骂长明丢下自己消失，想起对方刚才以剑破力，诛杀刘长老的情形，忽地嫣然一笑，凑近前，亲了长明一口。  
长明下意识想避开，人在水中有阻力，反应慢了点，脸颊被红唇堪堪擦过。  
  
“明郎前来相救，想必对奴家情深义重，难以割舍，不如咱们以天为媒，以水为床，直接把好事办了吧！”  
她嘴里胡扯八道，手还真就开始扯衣领了。  
长明似笑非笑，毫无窘迫之态。  
“你就没发现自己现在热得厉害吗？”

  
许静仙何止没有发现？  
她咽下养真草之后，从喉咙到五脏六腑瞬间冰凉又随即火辣辣的灼热，像极了欲||火焚身的时候，再怎么竭力忍耐，也口干舌燥脸色发红。  
许静仙欲哭无泪。  
“到底怎么回事！”  
  
“蠢物。”  
长明任她在水里冷静，纵身跃上岸边，望向远处。  
火烧云正以浓烈的姿态，描绘夕阳最后一丝余晖。  
那些秃鹫就快出来了。  
云海那边应该也差不多了。  
正思及此，地面开始摇晃。  
这种摇晃很快加剧，逐渐演变到地面裂开。  
有些人猝不及防，掉入裂缝之中。  
原本四处火光乍起的天垂城，越发多了些惊慌失措的呼喊。  
  
这里的天，要变了。  
  
作者有话要说：  
与正文无关的小剧场：  
云海：你脸怎么有点红？  
长明：（伸手一擦）哦，刚才被许静仙蹭的。  
云海：蹭？  
长明：（没当回事）她亲了我一口。  
云海转身抹口脂，倾身上前，在刚才的地方重重一口。  
云海：咦？不小心滑了下，蹭到你了？  
长明：……

第 43 章  
长明想毁了天垂城, 就像当日七星河被张暮摧毁那样，彻底摧毁这个绝对封闭的，将人心深处所有欲望释放出来的城池。  
因为幕后之人既然处心积虑阻拦他们, 甚至不惜追到过去, 想要提前改变未来，达成目的。

天垂城的变故, 一定能够逼他们提前现身。  
九重渊对他们如此重要，必然不止布了陈亭一个棋子。  
云未思虽然什么也没说，却也默许了这个计划。  
  
但黑夜是属于云海的。  
云未思要做一件事，云海只会将这件事闹得动静更大。  
于是在长明救出许静仙, 天垂城也因为五长老的死而发生动乱时，天垂城开始天崩地陷了。  
  
许静仙愀然变色, 忍着浑身火烧似的紧紧拽着长明的胳膊。  
她一下子想到了七星河。  
“是不是这里要没了？”  
长明嗯了一声, 看她坐立不安的难受模样。  
“你还能走吗？”  
“我、我……”  
许静仙欲哭无泪，她现在连舌头都开始发麻打结了。  
这哪里是什么集天地灵气的仙草，分明是毒药！  
“我们要去哪儿，快、快走！”  
  
哪里还需要她催促, 长明拽住她的胳膊跃向云顶楼, 两人站在楼顶, 看着地面裂开, 湖水倒灌, 城中房屋纷纷倒塌, 天空阴暗难言, 唯有城中各处燃起的火光照亮视野。  
当远处最后一丝余晖也彻底被黑云吞噬时, 黑暗的使者将成群结队蜂拥而来, 追寻它们眼中最美妙的血肉滋味。  
“那些秃鹫……”  
许静仙也想到了，她催促长明赶紧找个地方躲起来。  
长明却摇摇头。  
“再等等。”  
“再等就来、来不及了！”  
许静仙身体好受了点, 但脸部表情却不受控制，歪口咧嘴，说话还流口水，跟行将就木的八十老太一样，气得她颤巍巍抬起袖子死命遮住。早知道养真草的药性如此剧烈，她就——  
闭着眼还是得生吞下去。  
  
“许仙子。”   
长明负手站在屋顶，看着远处乌云翻滚变幻，高深莫测，长发衣袍俱飞扬，颇有些乘风而去的出尘。  
唯独身边跟着个以袖掩面流口水，不大像仙女的女子。  
他问出来的话，更是让许静仙全身的毛一下炸了。  
“你确定你吃下的，就是真正的养真草吗？”  
许静仙：？！！  
  
她骨子里压抑的多疑瞬间被挑起来。  
“为何这么说？”  
“如果是养真草，你怎会如此难受？说不定真的早就被那卢长老用了，你现在吃到的，不过是赝品。”  
“不可能！”许静仙下意识反驳，“卢建木若真用了那养真草，还怎会如此狼狈？还有，我看的那本古籍上，明明白白写着，养真草的草叶上面，确实有金线纹路，这是无法模仿的，世上不会再有与它相似的赝品了！”  
长明讶异挑眉：“原来那古籍上记载养真草叶子有金线，之前怎么没听你说起过？”  
许静仙语塞，她总不能明说自己之前不信对方，有所保留吧。  
  
说了一会儿话，她发现身上难受的症状正在逐渐消失，取而代之是丹田一股暖意升起，流遍四肢百骸。  
“那养真草，你为何自己不用？”  
许静仙犹豫片刻，还是问出来。  
世间修士，若是不知道的也就罢了，在知道了养真草的存在及其效用之后，似乎没有人能抵挡它的诱惑。  
  
“它对我没用。”  
长明淡淡道，他与对方随口扯闲篇，实则在观察天色变化，等待云海那边的结果。

“我身负重伤，虚不受补。”  
吃下养真草，他的反应未必比许静仙小，说不定还会一命呜呼。  
唯有四非剑的灵气，可以慢慢滋养他的身体，也许还能助他度过未来执玉念月第八重的瓶颈。  
“你不必担心我诓你，无论如何，你陪我进来一趟，这养真草就算是应有的酬劳。”  
许静仙对上他似笑非笑的眼，知道自己心底所有想法似乎全被看穿。  
脸皮比城墙还厚的许峰主没有露出任何惭愧，反是嗔道：“人家还不是担心吃到假的，连累你么？再怎么说，咱们也算共患难过的了，你放心吧，回去之后，我定会尽力保你，不让宗主迁对你下手……咦，你的头发？”  
  
方才忙着忍耐痛苦无暇旁顾，她这才发现，对方靠近腰部的那部分头发，不知何时竟全变为霜白。  
暗色与火光交融的夜里，随风飞扬的白色非但不显苍老，反倒为长发的主人增添几分魅惑。  
“还真……”挺好看的。  
许静仙沉迷美色的本性又冒出来了，忍不住伸手去摸。  
一缕发丝被她抓在手里，随即又被风揪走，挠在手心痒痒的。  
但好看归好看——  
“你是不是受伤了，头发怎会变成这样？”  
长明随口胡诌：“这是九重渊最新风尚，往后出去了，所有人都会群起效仿，照着这个样子来染的。”  
骗鬼吧你！  
许静仙嗤之以鼻，松手任由发尾在风中狂舞。  
然后她听见长明道：“时间到了。”  
  
什么时间到了？  
还未来得及反应过来的许静仙听见翅膀扇动的声音。  
劈啪，劈啪。  
由远及近，由疏而密。  
在这里早就待了快两个月的许静仙对这种动静实在是太熟悉了。  
秃鹫。  
那些秃鹫出来了！  
它们就像黑夜的审判，不见鲜血决不罢休。  
正忙着互相厮杀的人们突然一下子清醒过来，他们心底的恐惧被秃鹫唤醒，顾不上快到手的宝贝，赶忙转身就跑，寻个屋子躲藏起来。  
也不是所有人都能如此果断，有些人眼看梦寐以求的法宝近在咫尺，恨不能扑上去抢，犹豫的片刻工夫，就已经成为秃鹫的猎物，他们手里挥舞武器拼命反抗驱赶，可也抵不过秃鹫群起而攻的凶猛，很快便有人被啄咬得头破血流，满身窟窿倒在地上，死状颇为惨烈。  
但没有人顾得上去哀怜他们的死。  
天垂城彻底陷入混乱。  
人性在生死面前变得无足轻重。  
有人将同伴推出去挡在自己前面，有人将道侣关在门外，任凭对方被秃鹫蚕食的哀嚎响彻耳边，也有人为了救师兄弟，自己成为秃鹫嘴下的食物，而被救的人却转身就跑，头也不回。  
  
站在高处的许静仙和长明二人，自然也成为显眼的目标。  
大批秃鹫朝他们远远飞来，转眼就已经到了附近。  
许静仙抓着长明要往下跳，却被对方按住。  
“等等。”  
  
还要等？等什么？  
许静仙不明所以，他刚不是说时间到了吗？  
就在这时，一道光霎时照亮整个天空。   
闪电将天歪歪扭扭划成两半，刺目的亮让许多人无法直视，也让不少飞在半空的秃鹫纷纷掉下。  
轰隆！  
伴随着雷声滚滚，闪电划开的裂痕非但没有消失，反而越来越大，就像整个天空被一股巨大力量撕裂开来，再也合不上。  
  
“走！”  
长明一手拽起许静仙，一手以四非剑开路，从楼顶跃起，掠向天边裂痕的方向。

大批秃鹫似乎被这突如其来的电闪雷鸣吓傻了，那股疯狂的劲儿一下子削减不少，有的被四非剑剑气波及，很快就往下掉，有的则下意识避开长明的方向，二人得以一路畅通无阻。  
旋风，巨大的旋风，从云层降下，席卷而来。  
众人远观而色变，纷纷往反方向跑，许静仙却发现长明拉着自己头也不回奔向旋风。  
“我们要去哪里！”  
她需要将声音抬到最大，才有可能让对方听见。  
但长明什么也没回答，他甚至松开许静仙的手让她自己走。  
许静仙没法子，只好紧紧跟在后面。  
她发现自己的速度果然比未服用养真草之前快了许多。  
在无法使用灵力的情况下，还能有这么快的速度，她与之前在云顶楼跟刘长老交手相比，已非同日而语了。  
  
但大批秃鹫丧失战斗力，并没有让所有人高兴太久。  
他们很快发现一件更为恐怖的事情发生了。  
天垂城的另外一边，原本已经抛下刘长老独自逃跑的长老宁涵又回来了。  
在他身后，大批黑衣斗篷看不清真面目的人重新归来，他们手无寸铁，指甲却有两三寸长，伸手便抓向来不及避开的人，黑气从指甲倒灌，后者从上而下漆黑倒毙，风吹来，人瞬间化为灰烬，尸骨无存。  
再看那宁长老，却分明是穿着五长老衣裳的妖魔，只不过借了宁涵的躯壳，半张脸依稀还有宁涵的样子，另外半张脸，则是全然的青面狰狞，眼珠血红。  
  
是……  
“七星河那个妖魔？！”  
许静仙一下子就认出来了。  
当日那个妖魔假借张暮躯壳潜伏在悲树身边，半夜吸了悲树的精气，将他杀死，不料被长明撞见，他在众修士围攻之下，破罐破摔，直接选择毁掉第一重渊七星河，自此遁去无踪。  
原来对方一直就没离开九重渊，反倒又为自己找到了一副好躯壳，作为五长老之一，源源不断送过去的资源，足够他养精蓄锐，来一场更大的颠覆杀戮。  
  
长明不去管他们，也没回头看过，径自奔向那个连接天地的飓风旋涡。  
在那里，云海破开了缺口，毁掉天垂城的阵眼云顶湖，整座天垂城很快就会像七星河那样，彻底分崩离析。  
地面的震颤摇晃还在持续。  
整座天垂城几乎已经夷为平地。  
唯一屹立不倒的云顶楼，也随着倒灌的湖水冲击，在强震下摇摇欲坠，一根柱子倾塌，牵一发而动全身，整座云顶楼很快歪倒，湖水淹没了倒塌的宝盖，也摧毁最后一丝原有的模样。  
  
当长明带着许静仙穿过旋涡，来到他们最初的海边，也有不少人反应过来，纷纷通过旋涡离开天垂城，逃出生天。  
张暮率领大批妖魔也追了上来。  
偌大海滩，霎时变成人与妖魔厮杀的战场。  
被压制已久的灵力一下解开禁锢，许多修士憋闷已久，顿时准备大开杀戒。  
但很快，众人发现这些妖魔并非寻常魑魅魍魉。  
他们是比秃鹫更为可怕的捕食者。  
借着身边手下开道，张暮如入无人之境。  
血，染红了海滩，又很快被海水冲走。  
喊杀声响彻天际，却撕不开漫漫长夜。  
  
人们从未感觉自己与高阶妖魔之间有过如此悬殊的差距。

哪怕在外面独当一面，来到九重渊之后也未尝败绩的修士，在这样的攻势下，仍有些捉襟见肘的吃力。  
许静仙在杀死一只妖魔之后，又迎来四面夹击，她甚至顾不上转头去看长明。  
养真草的灵力还未彻底与身体相融，她感觉发挥尚未能出全力。  
  
张暮眯起眼，视线落在混战中的一人身上。  
九方长明。  
  
四非剑对妖魔而言，是巨大的震慑。   
长明纵然灵力残缺，但有四非剑在手，加上御物化神，也能转圜无碍。  
就在四非剑将一个妖魔对半劈开时，张暮出手了。  
他穿过人海，飘忽不定，迅捷如风，上一刻还有数丈之遥，下一刻便到了长明身后。  
张暮伸出手。  
这只手布满青筋，指甲乌黑，只要沾到发肤，就能将污秽魔气染上对方。  
张暮露出势在必得的表情。  
他已经迫不及待想看着这个干净的人，被魔气污染，在地上痛苦哀嚎地翻滚了。  
  
一道剑光射来！  
凌厉霸气，目空四野。  
带着横断四合八荒的决绝。  
张暮表情微凝，发现这道剑气居然突破自己周身的屏障，不得不撤身后退，暂时放弃美味猎物。  
  
云海缓步走来。  
魔挡杀魔，神挡杀神，缩地成尺，瞬步千里。  
他的步履极稳，剑锋却极狠，灵力氤氲，无人敢掠其锋芒。  
张暮看见他，却蓦地笑起来。  
在修士们且战且退，已然不自觉缩成一小圈时，张暮却忽然下令停止进攻。  
他对云海笑道：“没想到昔日道门首尊，竟是我同族中人，果真是难得的惊喜！只是你想护着他们，他们领你的情吗？”  
张暮以手环指众人，毫不意外看见许多人惊疑不定，望向云海，下意识远离他。  
云海孑然一身，面对群魔。  
他冷冷笑了下，似根本不在意对方的话，手中春朝剑慢慢抬起。  
  
就在此时，一人越众而出。  
他不顾旁人眼光，走到云海身边，停住脚步，望向张暮。  
“听说妖魔大多守诺，我想与你打个赌，若我赢你，你就罢手，如何？”  
张暮冷冷道：“你有什么资格与我打赌？当日在七星台，若不是你狡诈多端，早已是死人了。”  
“就凭，我是昔日天下第一人，九方长明，他的师父。这个资格够不够？”  
长明微微一笑，将旁人哗然抛之脑后。  
“你奚落本座爱徒，本座总不能坐视不管吧？”

第 44 章  
许静仙自然知道九方长明。  
从寻常人家踏入修炼之门伊始, 这个名字就会经常在她耳边被提起。  
  
天下第一人。  
道门首尊。  
佛子。  
魔修宗师。  
儒家名士。  
很难想象这么多八竿子打不着的名头，会同时落在一个人身上。  
因为九方长明与旁人修炼轨迹不同，他先入道门, 而又入的佛门, 然后成了魔修，还进过儒门, 最后成了四不靠的散修。  
常人终其一生穷究一道已是极限，他居然门门都学，而且门门都精通。  
更稀奇的是，为了笼络这位奇才, 哪怕背地里不齿，他改投的宗门, 依旧会竭尽全力捧着他, 给予无上尊荣。  
那些或明或暗的流言蜚语根本不敢放到台面上来，在九方长明鼎盛时期，所有人，不管喜欢或不喜欢, 是敌是友, 当着他的面, 都要恭恭敬敬喊一声九方真人。  


对许多人而言, 这是一个遥不可及的传奇。  
许静仙也不例外。  
她不止一次看着各种话本上编排出来的九方传说, 生出修士当如是的想法。  
在绝对的力量面前, 一切不满的声音都会消失。  
世人畏他, 谤他, 可也敬他, 服他。  
  
万神山一役之后，九方长明陨落, 生不见人，死不见尸。  
有人说他死了，也有人将六合烛天阵的失败归咎于他，后者这种说法越来越盛行，许多新入门的修士不明就里，渐渐的九方长明这个名字被钉在耻辱柱上，成为人族与妖魔勾结的铁证。  
崇拜追逐强者是所有种族的天赋，修士也不例外，当神像陨落失格，他们心中的大山坍塌，九方长明这个名字，也就不再被提起，慢慢被遗忘。  
  
许静仙无论如何，也无法将眼前这个病恹恹的男人，跟传说中的人物联系到一起。  
虽然两人同名，她一直也以为只是同名而已。  
谁能想到，同名就真的是同一人呢？！  
那这么说——  
许静仙忽然想起，那一日在见血宗，长明和宗主之间的古怪氛围。  
宗主是九方长明的弟子之一，这她也知道。  
最初听见这件事时，许静仙还在心里暗暗吐槽，就宗主这喜怒无常的脾气，当年在九方真人面前也敢如此么？  
万万没想到，这师徒俩还真见过面了。  
难怪宗主会让她带人来九重渊。  
  
她尚且如此惊诧，旁人更不必说了。  
一时间，所有视线都落在长明身上。  
震惊的，怀疑的，好奇的，各有不一。  
就连张暮那张狰狞的脸上，也闪过一丝错愕。  
“九方长明？”  
愕然过后，他上下打量对方，讥诮嘲讽之意显露无疑。  
“所谓世间第一人，竟是你这样的？你们的修士全死绝了？你也配？”  
  
一石激起千层浪，此话一出，人群自然沸腾起来。  
有些性子急的，听不得这挑拨之言，当即就破口大骂。  
长明不为所动，只看着张暮：“你认识藏天吗？他是你的同族，还曾托我给你们带话。”  
张暮面色微微一变。  
长明：“看来你果然认识。”  
张暮：“他如何了？”  
长明不答反道：“赌约。”  
张暮冷笑：“我是不会与你打赌的，有本事就凭实力撬开我的嘴，否则你们今日全都要死！”  
  
死字还未说完，他身形一动，已至长明面前！  
指甲跟着伸出，却抓了个空！  
长明原地消失，张暮只抓到一具人形傀儡。  
薄纸化成灰烬，碎片四散飘飞。  
张暮猛地转身，黑色剑尖已到眉心！  
他只觉眉心一痛，急速后撤飘飞，他身旁那些手下要出手，却都被云海拦住。  
眼看云海的身影没在黑衣妖魔之中，魔气环绕澎湃，不知胜负生死，许静仙咬咬牙，心道老娘可算是在你这边下注了，便也蹂身飞过去。  
  
长明与云海之间似乎有早已约好的默契。  
云海没有插手长明和张暮的斗法，只帮他拦住其他妖魔。  
而后两者的战场，已经从沙滩转移到海面。  
众人遥遥望去，只见黑夜里，剑光纵横交错，海浪被灵力所引，越发澎湃激昂，掀起滔天巨浪，一波接一波，几乎将夜空覆盖。  
昔日七星台上，张暮能以一人力战群雄，修为自然不必说，哪怕众人不了解黑暗深渊中的妖魔的世界，也知道张暮实力起码也是宗师级别的了。  
九方长明曾经威名赫赫，但曾经不代表现在，如今江山代有才人出，早已不是九方当年的光景了，在场绝大部分修士，他们所入门修炼的时间内，天下各大宗门大局底定，势力已成，他们不曾在九方长明的阴影下战战兢兢修炼，自然也就体会不到当年此人是何等威势，仅以名字，就能让人退避三舍。

  
许静仙觉得自己那半截纱绫委实不大好用。  
说长不长，说短不短。  
也就是她现在修为大进，突破了瓶颈，还能勉强撑一阵，否则换作先前，早就败下来。  
如果这一次他们能赢，也就罢了，她跟在长明身边，说不定还能再挖到一棵养真草的好处，如果输了，那可真是赔了夫人又折兵。  
可长明，当真是那个九方长明吗？  
传说变成现实，未免令人产生些许不真实感。  
兴许是因为，不久之前她还抓着对方的头发调戏。  
  
一边打架一边走神，后果就是肩膀差点被长长的指甲抓破，幸好有人将她及时推开。  
“愣什么神？！”  
许静仙扭头一看，居然是何青墨。  
彩虹桥上萍水相逢的神霄仙府弟子，跳下镜湖之后就不知所踪，居然没死。  
让许静仙更意外的是，在许多人都选择袖手旁观，让他们先打的时候，何青墨竟然主动参加进来。  
在他后面，他的另外一个师弟也过来了。  
其他人面面相觑，绝大多数选择明哲保身，静观其变，也有一小部分渐渐加进来。  
许静仙的压力一下子小了许多。  
  
至于云海——  
许静仙发现云海不见了。  
他去哪里了？  
  
张暮本不相信对方能赢自己。  
此刻他却无法确定了。   
他发现自己被困在虚空阵法之中。  
前后左右八个方位，皆是长明持剑捏诀的模样，每个虚像手诀各不相同，但无论他朝哪个虚像进攻，所有攻势都会被反弹回来。  
如是几次，张暮差点怀疑人生。  
他觉得自己肯定是有什么细节遗漏了。  
这种阵法，除了灵力支撑，还需要强大的神识，张暮完全无法想象，对方的识海强大到如此地步，竟能将他困在这里，寸步难行。  
识海……  
他灵光一闪，似乎明白了什么。  
自己必然是一不留神，被对方趁虚而入。  
现在他所在，并非九重渊的迷雾之海，而是在长明的识海内。  
只要将识海打破，不单再也困不住他，而且九方长明还会因此神识重创。  
昔日威名赫赫的宗师变成一个傻子，听上去似乎也挺有趣的，不是吗？  
张暮嘴角噙着一抹冷笑，忽然出手！  
  
他早已发现八个方位的虚像虽然看似毫无破绽，实则依旧有细节上的不同。  
其中东南方位者，同样手持四非剑，但剑尖朝上，蓄势待发，随时可能出手。  
但越是如此主动强势，就越是内里虚弱。  
尤其这个虚像，四非剑的灵力似已支撑不住，呈现出比另外七处更浅的颜色。  
张暮心念电转，出手如风，抓向东南位。  
虚像在他碰到的刹那破碎消失。  
果然！  
张暮一喜。  
但他的喜悦维持不到半息。  
飓风自身后袭来，将他卷入旋涡之中，混乱中他以灵力抗衡，却发现其它七个虚影同时御剑朝他斩来！  
方才是对方故意露出的破绽！  
张暮恍然，但为时已晚。  
棋差一着，满盘皆输。他被四非剑由后面穿心而过，剑拔||出来时，张暮亦从半空跌落入海。  
但他的身体还未被海水浸泡，就被人捞起，拽往岸边。  
张暮只觉身体剧痛，不仅是被剑穿过的胸口，还有掌心。  
他费力掀开眼皮，看见自己掌心被长明用剑牢牢钉住，彻底失去反抗能力。  
  
张暮想说点什么，张口却先吐出一大口血。  
他看见长明在身前蹲下。  
“我认识藏天。”他听见对方说道，“那些人与你们合作，也不过是为了利益，一旦他们发现需要一个替死鬼，就会毫不犹豫把你们出卖。当年的玉汝镇血案，藏天就是这样死的。他临终前让我转告你们，不要轻易相信那些人。”  
“咳咳，你错了，我从来就，没有相信过他们！这是我们唯一的机会，离开黑暗深渊，来到人间，他们没有骗我……”  
张暮脸上露出笑容，那是一种讥诮和嘲弄。  
“你以为，杀了我，离开九重渊，就结束了吗？不，一切才刚刚开始，九重渊在你们看来，已经足够宏伟庞大，但它也不过是，计划中的一环。哈哈哈……你永远也想不到的！”  
  
看来用藏天撬开他的嘴是不可能的了。  
长明手下使力，令四非剑又深入一寸，灵力搅弄对方筋骨，饶是妖魔也经受不住，张暮痛苦闷哼，面容抽搐扭曲，眼神也开始涣散。  
“他们是谁？除了万迟碧江和司徒万壑，还有谁与你们的合作？”  
张暮自然是不会说的，脸上露出毫不意外的神色，似乎在说“我早就知道你会提他们”。   
血从他的嘴巴和鼻子不断涌出，他却还想嘲笑长明的愚蠢。  
但长明问出这句话，仅仅是为了引出下面的——  
“萧藏凤？”  


张暮的笑容凝住。  
重伤令他意识模糊，分不出更多的急智来掩盖表情，但瞬间反应已经让长明知道答案。  
长明：“还有，若我没猜错，陈亭应该就是万剑仙宗宗主江离的化身分神。”  
我不会说的，有本事，你就自己去查。  
张暮嘴唇张张合合，无声道，表情逐渐凝固，彻底没了声息。  
  
那边黑衣妖魔也都被杀戮大半，许静仙见长明飘然落地，安然无恙，不由大喜过望，抽手朝他奔来。  
“明郎，你没事吧？”  
长明嗯了一声，转头望向迷雾之海尽头。  
在那里，新的巨浪正慢慢涌过来。  
遥遥望去，速度似乎并不快，但其势之高，其声之大，居然远远超过方才所有。  
若无意外，等到巨浪来袭时，这里的海滩将会被彻底淹没，变成泽国汪洋。  
  
许静仙见状皱眉。  
“怎么办，我们还要穿过迷雾吗？”  
他们的确是通过迷雾才来到九重渊的，但上回穿越迷雾，却直接去了第三重渊，可见那里头变化万千，一个不好又会被重新绕进去，无穷无尽。  
“尸虫！那些尸虫又来了！”  
长明还未回答她，不知是谁突然喊了一声，许静仙面色大变，扭头果然看见夜色中，一群莹莹之光自远处飞来，乍看星星点点，甚为漂亮，但在场许多人都知道那是什么。  
让人闻之色变，触之即死的萤火尸虫。  
许静仙一看到萤火尸虫，就想起自己那半截纱绫。  
长明对她道：“跟我来！”  
说罢便当先御剑飞向巨浪来处，他的身影越来越远，最终没入海浪之中。  
这种看上去纯粹找死的行为令许静仙愣了一瞬，但她随即选择跟随。  
  
离巨浪越近，风也就越大。  
许静仙几乎身形不稳，跌落海中，她咬咬牙眯起眼，硬着头皮顶着滔天风浪，将身体扎进去。  
水，铺天盖地的水。  
身体彻底没入水中，受到来自四面八方的力道牵扯，许静仙身不由己，只能随波逐流，一点灵力护持周身保证神智清醒，但眼前天旋地转，不辨阴阳，很快就连清醒都很难办到，入门修炼这么多年来，她再次尝到小时候坐马车头晕恶心的那种感觉。   
许静仙白眼一翻，终于彻底晕过去了。  
  
再度醒来时，身体还叫嚣疲惫，但眼皮已经明显感觉到灼热刺痛。  
她有些难受，忍不住抬手遮住眼睛，一边慢慢睁开。  
日光透过手指缝隙，直刺眼睛。  
许静仙的意识慢慢回笼，坐起身举目四顾。  
  
不远处，长明负手站在崖边，与那神霄仙府的何青墨在说话。  
云海则从另外一边走来，手里还拿着一束枯草，好像是去树林里刚摘了什么东西回来。  
许静仙记得这里。  
他们先前就是从这里进入九重渊的。  
那悬崖下面，云雾弥漫，正是九重渊的入口。  
也就是说，他们彻底离开那个可怕的地方了？  
许静仙有些恍惚，甚至感觉像在做梦。  
如果时光倒流，重来一回，她不确定自己还会不会作出同样的选择，但可以确定的是，这辈子她绝不会再踏足此处。  
绝不会。  
  
何青墨与长明不知说了什么，朝许静仙这里看了一眼，似乎犹豫要不要过来告辞，最终并没有，只是越过她走向云海，跟后者拱手告辞，然后御剑离去。  
被忽视的许静仙：……很好，以后看见神霄仙府的弟子，捉住一个折磨一个，捉住两个折磨一双。  
她看向长明。  
后者随手用发带束住长发，但仍有些许逃逸出来，散落肩膀。

宽衣长袍，迎风而立，果真有一代宗师的风仪。  
许静仙知道，长明先前力杀张暮的战绩，很快就会随着那些从九重渊逃出去的修士传遍天下。  
许多人也会知道九方长明死而复生，重现人间，只怕天下很快又会掀起风波。  
  
她怔怔望着对方，心绪起伏不定，带着些劫后余生的唏嘘。  
忽然，长明低头吐了口血，往后瘫坐在地上，毫无传说级宗师的形象。  
许静仙所有遐思瞬间灰飞烟灭：“你方才不是跟没事人一样吗？”  
长明抹去嘴角血沫：“在仰慕者面前，风度绝不可少，忍也得忍着。”  
许静仙：……  
  
他们在九重渊里遇到的事情太多了，众人各自分散之后又各有奇遇，三天三夜也讲不完，许静仙心中更有许多疑问，尤其是张暮之前当着所有人的面，说云海是自己同族的那句话，一直在她脑海徘徊不去。  
抬眼就看见云海朝自己走来，那双眼睛里似有冰川雪海，令她血液凝结，问不出半句话。  
云海没有在她身边停下，连注意力也未分出分毫，径自走到长明面前。

第 45 章  
“把衣服脱下来。”  
许静仙听见云未思道。  
她睁大眼睛, 一下子就不困了。  
  
长明也有些讶异：“脱衣作甚？”  
云未思淡淡道：“你背后不是有伤口吗？”  
那是之前跟张暮交手时被打伤的，火辣辣的，但尚可忍耐。  
“被妖魔抓伤, 须在三日内敷以猫爪草, 否则毒入骨髓。”  
长明笑道：“我若毒入骨髓，发狂而死, 岂非不用爱徒动手，就遂你所愿？还是说，你舍不得杀为师了？”  
他一边调笑，一边褪下衣裳, 后背果然有几道伤痕，已经紫肿近乎发黑, 许静仙见了都忍不住倒抽一口凉气, 长明却只是将头发拢到身前，微微垂首方便对方上药，面色如常，若无其事。  
  
云未思不语, 似乎没听见长明的话。  
他将洗干净的枯草摘下叶子, 放入口中嚼碎, 再吐出来, 一点点抹在长明背上。  
好端端一个上药的动作, 却像是在轻柔摩挲。  
偏生云未思聚精会神, 没有半点猥亵轻薄之意, 却仍旧让旁观者老脸微红, 目不转睛。  
那唯一的旁观者, 自然就是许仙子了。  
她自忖也算阅尽千帆，拜倒在石榴裙下的仰慕者如过江之鲫, 能入她法眼的，自然也都是容貌身段上佳的才俊，但这些人与眼前相比，许静仙竟觉得之前完全是糟蹋了自己的眼光。  
那段微微弯下的脖颈在日光里像是会发光，若有水珠泼上去，怕是半刻都留不住。  
几缕被风吹散，从长明手里溜出来的头发散落在肩膀上，霜白发尾缠上云未思上药的手，犹如恋恋不舍，无声挽留。   
许静仙有些口干舌燥。  
她后悔方才没有主动提出给长明亲自上药，好摸一摸是不是真如眼睛看见的那样滑腻，而不必像现在这样只能在内心垂涎，幻想自己化为云海的手。  
  
视线再往下，背部伤口被草药覆盖，原本的紫黑色又加入青色，交错杂陈，但素来喜欢美丽事物的许静仙，竟然半点也不觉得丑陋，反是怎么看都心旌摇动，色授魂与。  
为何先前她会觉得长明不如云海好看呢？此人的漂亮分明是深藏在骨子里的，只有懂得发现与探究的人，才会发现这种不为人知的美妙。  
譬如她。  
  
就在这时，云未思忽然转头，瞥了她一眼。  
这一眼如冰水浇头，倾倒而下，顿时让许静仙清醒过来。  
她这才发觉自己不知不觉凑近许多，手差点就伸出去了。  
许静仙轻咳一声，假惺惺道：“云道友累了吧？不如我来帮忙。”  
云未思又看了她一眼。

许静仙不敢再轻举妄动了。  
她从先前张暮和长明的对话里，已经约莫知道云未思的身份，但又觉得眼前这个，与一开始认识的那个“云海道友”有着很明显的不同。  
一个喜欢用笑脸掩盖意图，行事恣意妄为毫无底线，喜则爱极，怒则恨极。  
一个半句话不肯多说，看上去仙风道骨，但许静仙直觉他要比另一个可怕得多。  
色心再大，不如命大。  
早知当日在凌波峰，就该先借故把人给办了，生米煮成熟饭，也比现在看得见吃不着好。  
  
思及凌波峰，许静仙倒是忽然有些想念了。  
峰上人不多，但大都是她的心腹，连打扫的侍女都比外头漂亮。  
厨娘那一手做菜功夫也是别处比不上的，那都是她自从前故地找来的，虽说自从修炼就与家里断了联系，但这些年她出身豪富之家的习性未改，能穿好的用好的绝不肯委屈自己，也就是在九重渊里，朝不保夕，无暇顾及其它，这会儿脱离险境，许静仙就想起自己多日没有洗澡，浑身上下难受得紧，连美人都无心欣赏了。  
  
“许仙子，你可认识萧藏凤？”  
许静仙正胡思乱想，闻言回过神，长明的衣裳已经重新穿上系好。  
她暗道可惜，嘴上回答：“见过几面，不算熟。萧家在幽国当官，走的是儒门的路子，唯独萧藏凤不是，他少年拜入万剑仙宗门下，而后力战几位成名高手，前几次的千林会，我曾见过他几面，此人风采神俊，说话也好听，当然，不及明郎之万一。”  
长明拢发的动作一顿。  
又是万剑仙宗。

  
许静仙嫣然一笑：“细说起来，他与你还有些渊源。”  
长明：“哦？”  
许静仙：“萧藏凤曾与孙不苦交过手。我记得，不苦禅师也曾出自你的门下吧。”  
长明：“胜负如何？”  
许静仙：“相差仿佛，无分上下。但也正因如此，萧藏凤的名声越来越大，他也被认为是萧家奇才，据说此人喜爱游历各方，神龙见首不见尾，想要找到他很难。”  
长明：“那么，万象宫宫主迟碧江呢？”  
许静仙微怔：“迟碧江？她早死了许多年，如今的万象宫主人叫赵丝竹，是迟碧江的师妹。”  
  
长明忍不住皱眉。   
“万剑仙宗宗主江离，该不会也死了吧？”  
许静仙：“那倒没有，你不知当年六合烛天阵失败之后的事情吧？包括你在内，万神山死了许多修士，幸存者寥寥无几，万剑仙宗宗主江离是其中修为最高的人之一，但他也受了重伤，回去之后足足闭关十年，方才出关。出关之后江离修为大进，比原先更为厉害，万剑仙宗也在这数十年间越发壮大，门下弟子天资卓越比比皆是，如萧藏凤等，便是其中之一。如今俨然天下第一宗门，隐隐有超越神霄仙府之势。”  
长明：“那陈亭呢？”  
许静仙：“跟我们一起在九重渊里的那个陈亭吗？他自称万剑仙宗弟子，但我从未见过，兴许是后进门的吧。不过他手里那把孤月剑，我倒是认得，是昔年江离大弟子吕舒衡的佩剑，只是吕舒衡已经死去很多年了，照理说这把剑应该被封存起来，也许是重新被拿出来赐给陈亭了吧？”  
  
看来事情与自己猜测的，八九不离十。  
没有点本事的人，根本不可能贸然闯入九重渊，如果陈亭真是万剑仙宗的人，一定不会是藉藉无名之辈，但既然许静仙没听说过，而他手上又有掌门才能亲自启封的孤月剑，这就证明长明之前所推测的，应该是对的。  
那个陈亭，极有可能就是江离的化神分||身。  
但事情没有那么容易解决。  
直接找上万剑仙宗，非但见不到江离，还会生出许多事端。  
既然对方步步为营，煞费苦心设计这一切，又处处被他破坏，现在就连云未思，也被他带出九重渊，那么就算长明自己不去找他们，对方也迟早会找上门来。  
  
他只想按照自己的步伐走，去解开那些自己想要知道的谜团。  
被困在黄泉的蛟龙，众法山脉地底咆哮的猛兽，还有张暮——  
  
“不要走神。”  
下巴被捏住，长明被强行拉回眼前。  
他发现许静仙不见了，只有云未思还在。  
“她呢？”  
“说要先回凌波峰。”云未思道。  
方才许静仙与长明道别，他没听见，云未思和他说话，他也恍若未闻。  
云未思这才出手。  
长明反手握住他的手腕，掀起袖子。  
上面原本那根红线，堪堪已到内关穴。  
“怎会如此快？”  
他记得上次那条红线，才刚到郄门，如今方才过去多久，怎么就到内关了。  
当红线生到掌心，便是成魔之时。  
  
“无妨。”  
云未思倒是淡然，毫不在意，将手抽回来。  
长明再看他眉心，不知何时竟已浮现一道浅浅红痕。  
浅淡得几乎看不出来，却很不寻常，因为长明记得很清楚，他在九重渊里见到云未思时，对方还没有这道红痕。  
先前张暮讥讽云未思是同族，想必正是感觉到他身上隐隐的魔气波动。  
云氏世世代代皆为人，无一丝妖魔血统，云未思的妖魔之血，显然不是原来就有的。  
“你在九重渊里遇到过什么？”  
“我不记得了。”  
他还是那句话。  
云未思遗落了许多记忆，那都是他主动舍弃的，可并不意味着他愿意被人算计。  
通过虚无彼岸那些经历，无须长明说，他也知道当年那场变故里隐藏了许多秘密，说不定就连他镇守九重渊这件事，本身也早在计划之中。  
如果身在局中而不去破解，这将成为他修炼的心障。  
  
所以云未思出来了。  
他想找到当年的真相。  
他想知道，缘何自己对九方长明，总会有种怅然若失的感觉。  
蛟龙龙倾对他说的那些话，他已经半点记忆都没有了。  
云未思总觉得，自己似乎忘了什么。  
他忘了一件非常重要的事情。  
而这件事情与眼前此人有关。  
哪怕把他杀了，对方从此消逝于天地之间，这种感觉也并不会消失。  
他想知道答案。   
“你方才说到张暮。”  
  
长明道：“不错，当日我离开黄泉，到七弦门落脚，随后七弦门大弟子刘细雨半夜惨死在外门后山，连魂魄都找不到，九重渊里，张暮也以同样的手法杀了悲树，我在悲树屋子里发现一颗沧海月明，里面就有可以让人神智迷失的无求之药，后来许静仙说，原本与刘细雨订亲的萧氏嫁妆里，同样也有一颗沧海月明。萧氏乃萧藏凤侄女，萧藏凤又是万剑仙宗的弟子，现在直接去找江离，显然是没有结果的。萧藏凤居无定所，一时也很难找到，七弦门既然差点与萧氏联姻，也许会有什么线索，不妨先从七弦门查起。”  
云未思点点头，他对这些人都没什么印象，自然由得对方决定。  
“那就先去七弦门。”


	2. Chapter 2

第 46 章  
这是上凌波峰的路, 许静仙再熟悉不过。  
但她平时很少走这条路。  
她要么是用雨霖铃直接传送到山顶，要么是让人用小辇抬上去。  
月色很好，也许是太久没有回来, 她忽然想亲自走上山。  
也许芳尘和蔓草会惊喜万分。

白梅树下那坛酒, 应该也可以开封了吧。  
长途跋涉的疲惫之后，原想着风尘仆仆回去泡个花瓣澡, 睡他个三天三夜再说。  
嗯，不行……自己离开这么久，宗主肯定会将她喊去问话的。  
九重渊里两三个月，在外面却已三年有余, 宗主见她迟迟未归，凌波峰该不会也易主了吧？

  
思及此, 闲情逸致顿时没了, 许静仙从怀里拿出雨霖铃，视线落在脚面，忽然顿住。  
鞋子旁边的泥土，怎么有一片血迹？  
血已经干涸变深, 与泥土融为一体, 但一眼就可看出与旁边泥土的颜色不一样。  
再往前走, 这样或浅或深的血块, 随处可见。  
许静仙将凌波峰当成自己的地盘, 她素来不允许手下在这里杀人, 所以凌波峰一直是干净的。  
那么, 这些血迹又是从哪里来的？  
许静仙忽然升起一股古怪的感觉, 这感觉来得浓烈, 让她心头一突，握紧手中的雨霖铃, 却依旧选择了飞掠上山。  
  
死寂。  
放眼望去，寂然无声。  
山林里，楼阙下，没有人听见她到来的动静，跑出来迎接。  
不会吧，难不成宗主真将她这个峰主给换了？  
哼，那她就干脆投奔长明去，宗主师父的大腿，总比宗主来得粗吧！  
心念电转，脚下不停，她一路奔到山顶。  
山门已到，那里本该有两名弟子驻守，如今亦是半个人影也没看见。  
再入凌波宫，举目空荡荡的，纱绫在夜风里飘飞，鬼影幢幢，阴森可怖。  
许静仙的心彻底沉下去。  
就算凌波峰易主，也总该是有新人在的。  
现在这样，倒像是——

人全死光了。  
  
“芳尘！蔓草！”  
自然是无人回应的，连敌人的身影也没有。  
难道见血宗突然遭遇了什么变故？  
有宗主这个活阎王在，谁敢如此放肆，又不是不要命了。  
难道连宗主也……  
不，不可能。  
宗主修为那么高，她如今虽然服用养真草，实力突飞猛进，也不敢有一战把握，这天底下能人虽多，敢来挑战见血宗的，却也寥寥无几，更别说进行一场规模如此之大的屠戮了。  
许静仙停住脚步，她又看见了血迹。  
这次是在柱子后面。  
一大滩的血迹，还未全干，一部分还喷溅在柱子上又流下来，形成一道道的血痕。  
流这么多血的人，想必性命也难保了。  
在她平日最爱待的软塌旁边，一滩血赫然入目，像是有人被强行拖走，血迹一直往前延伸。  
许静仙想也不想就循着血迹拖行的方向追去，这一追就追到后院。  
杂草丛生，荒芜杂乱。  
这不是她离开时的样子。  
瞧这副光景，起码好几年没有打扫了，总不可能她当年刚走，这里就没人了。  
四下无声，连虫子鸣叫都绝迹了。  
血到草丛就戛然而止，草丛有半人高，一眼看不出里面是否藏着东西，白雾过处，更笼罩上沉重阴影。  


许静仙下意识屏住呼吸，慢慢走向草丛。  
她手里已经捏紧半截纱绫，随时可以准备出手。  
忽然间，一只手从背后伸来，气息全无，居然突破她的防备，轻轻搭上她的肩膀。  
啪的一下，似静夜里一声爆响。  
许静仙整个身体几乎炸起来！  
她扭过头！  
  
许静仙睁开眼睛！  
头顶是纱帐，底下是熟悉柔软的被褥。  
侍女蔓草袅袅走来，站在外面询问。  
“峰主可要用早膳？”  
  
许静仙松一口气。  
她就说，方才都是在做梦。  
三年对于经常闭关清修的修士来说并不算久，昨夜她归来之后，凌波峰一切如常。  
许静仙生怕宗主等久了发脾气，还想着先过去拜见宗主，汇报一下这三年来她在九重渊里的经历，顺道提醒宗主别忘了之前答应给自己的鲛绡，能平安无恙从九重渊回来的人可不多，她不趁机胡吹一把再扯虎皮做大旗要点好处，实在说不过去。养真草的事就不必说了，至于宗主的师父和大师兄的事，看宗主心情再作决定。  
结果昨夜，她已经将话都酝酿好了，却见不到周可以。  
门口守卫的弟子告诉她，周宗主闭关了，不见人，也不知何时才出关。  
宗主闭关很寻常，只是她的鲛绡一时半会就拿不到了，许静仙老大不痛快，回来之后也懒得吃东西或打坐静修了，沐浴之后就往床上一躺睡到现在。  
  
“我不在的这三年里，凌波峰可有什么事？”  
许静仙任蔓草给自己梳妆，将手下几个心腹唤来，懒洋洋询问近况。  
“丹青峰和观海峰的人没来找茬吧？”

“没有，一切无事，峰主放心。”芳尘回道。  
许静仙奇怪：“他们看我不在，一次都没来过吗？”  
芳尘道：“来过一回，被属下挡回去了，后来宗主发话，说您出去办事了，他们便不敢放肆了。”  
“算他们识相！”   
许静仙娇哼，想到自己去了一趟九重渊，历尽生死，拿到养真草，不免得意起来，如今自己应该算是见血宗除宗主之外修为最高的人了吧。  
“不行，他们没来，我倒想去会会他们，看他们以后还敢在我面前放肆不！”  
芳尘劝道：“你刚回来，还是休息几日再去吧，听说汤峰主闭关了，不知如今出关没有。”  
许静仙蹙眉：“怎么我一回来，个个都在闭关？”  
芳尘笑笑：“您先将这盅燕窝羹喝了，厨下从昨日就炖着的。”  
许静仙：“拿过来吧。”  
  
修士中辟谷者，数日乃至数十日滴水不进也是寻常事，但许静仙爱那口腹之欲，在自家地盘上有条件享受的时候，自然不肯苛待自己。  
一碗热气腾腾的燕窝粥呈上来，还加了许静仙从前最喜欢的杏仁露。  
她拿起汤匙，随手在碗里搅了搅，舀起一勺低头正欲入口。  
白腻的燕窝羹里，除了燕窝之后，似乎还有细长的  
虫子在游动。  
许静仙眨了下眼。  
  
没有虫子，燕窝羹依旧是一碗燕窝羹，仿佛刚才只是眼花错觉。  
这时芳尘问了一句话。  
她问：“峰主，怎么了？”  
“没什么。”许静仙放下汤匙，打了个呵欠。“我回来之后总觉得累，睡也睡不够，你来帮我捶捶背吧，燕窝你们分了吧，晚些时候再给我炖一盅。”  
芳尘娇声应是，走过来服侍许静仙，力道适中，不轻不重。  
蔓草过来拿走燕窝，许静仙忽然叫住她。  
“你今日是怎么了，梳头也梳不好，还有一绺落在肩上。”  
蔓草：“是属下大意了，这就回去梳好。”  
许静仙喜欢看她身边的人每日都漂漂亮亮，梳妆打扮不重样，是以这些手下侍女非但衣饰不同，连风格也各不相同，旁人若不小心闯进来，还当进了盘丝洞妖精窟。  
蔓草匆匆离开，许静仙挥退芳尘，说是想再躺会儿，其他人不敢叨扰，纷纷告退离去。  


纱帐刚放下，许静仙就一骨碌坐起来了。  
不对劲。  
所有一切都不对劲。  
  
方才她在蔓草耳后看见一道细如游丝的红线。  
所以她借故让芳尘过来捶背，结果芳尘耳后也有。  
蔓草的性格原本很活泼，这两日话却不多，昨夜她刚回来没有留意，今日再与之对话，就容易发现异样。  
还有那碗燕窝粥。  
许静仙有点坐不住了，她想去见宗主。  
但现在还不能动。  
她捺下性子，硬是在床上躺到天黑，外面渐渐无人走动了，方才起身下榻，足尖一点掠出寝殿。  
许静仙翩然落在屋顶，俯瞰大半个凌波峰顶。  
院子外头，值守的弟子都在，但一动不动，仿佛死了。  
许静仙看了半天，忍不住飞下去，落在柱子后面，作出刚从里面走出来的姿态。  
她刚踩下台阶，那些弟子就都动了起来，走来走去，一如往常。  
“峰主。”  
在许静仙路过时，他们还会请安。  
许静仙嗯了一声，脚步未停，飞快走出山顶。  
她心头狂跳，直接冒出一身白毛汗。  
方才实在是太诡异了，那些人在她出现之前，一直都是死寂一样的僵硬不动，可之后，她的脚步仿佛号角，那些人又瞬间“活”过来，走动的频率乃至迈出的步子，似乎都经过精心计算，每个人每一步，都是一样的弧度，一样的距离。  
这根本不像是寻常人能作出的动作，倒像是——  
长明那些傀儡纸片人儿。  


但她凌波峰上的人，总不可能全都变成傀儡了吧？  
许静仙不敢再逗留，拿出雨霖铃直接传送到龙鼎峰。  
她要见宗主，无论如何也得见到宗主。  
  
周可以闭关的静室外面，依旧有弟子值守。  
许静仙之前没留意，现在站在暗处端详，发现那两名弟子同样一动不动，像睡着了。  
一个人就算打瞌睡，也不可能连任何小动作都没有。  
难道连宗主这里也……  
许静仙的心一点点往下沉。  
她正准备绕到后面找机会进去看看，忽然听见身后传来细微动静。  
许静仙一凛，猛地回身出手！   
对方似乎提前一步料到她的举动，侧身避开还伸出手来，直接将她拽开，又捂上她的嘴。  
“是我，别声张。”  
  
是长明！  
许静仙浑身微颤，几乎瞬间瘫软。  
她从未觉得这个声音如此动人过！  
仿佛长夜明灯，许静仙感动得快要落泪了。  
宗主靠不住，还是宗主师父靠得住啊！ 

第 47 章  
许静仙无论如何也没想到, 威名赫赫的见血宗，竟会有朝一日变成满是行尸走肉的阴地。  
在普通人眼里，修士是如神仙一般的存在, 可修士也不是无所畏惧的, 死亡和未知是人性深处最为畏惧的事物，只是对普通人和修士而言, 能够承受的程度不同。

许静仙现在就有油然而生的森寒之感。  
她甚至忽然冒出一个念头：如果捂住自己嘴巴的这个长明，也是假的呢？  
  
念及此，她无声挣扎起来。  
长明顺势松手，见她回身看自己, 只比了个噤声的动作。  
想来不是幻觉。  
许静仙想起刚刚摁在唇上的温热触感，暗松一口气, 也顺着他观察的方向看去。  
门口二人依旧一动未动。  
长明弹出一颗石子, 后者命中守门弟子头部。  
对方半点反应也没有。  
他又捏了个剑诀，须臾，四非剑凌空浮现，化作白光飞掠去！  
那两人却忽而惊醒过来一般, 陡然迎上飞剑来处, 与四非剑激战起来。  
似乎感到许静仙的疑惑, 长明说了两个字：“灵气。”  
  
许静仙恍然。  
这些“人”是感应灵气而动的, 修士周身散发灵气, 四非剑上也有灵气, 但刚才那枚石子没有。  
不一会儿, 那两人就被四非剑放倒。  
说来也蹊跷, 闹出这么大动静, 龙鼎峰上下居然无人跑过来看一眼。  
这越发印证了许静仙心中的不祥之感。  
如果宗主也不在里面……  
  
思忖间，长明身形一动, 人已经落在周可以闭关的屋子外面。  
他挥手放出一只白色傀儡上前敲门，那纸片傀儡居然还能模仿他的声音。  
“可以爱徒啊，为师前来看你了。”

许静仙差点没被自己的口水噎死。  
  
里头没人应，傀儡伸手推门。  
门一推就开，里面微光泄露。  
待两扇门被全数推开，数十道白光霎时疾射而出！  
许静仙反应极快，当下就反手拍出纱绫，将白光悉数挡回去，身体则飘然而起。  
她的纱绫虽比不上东海鲛绡，可也是难得的法宝，除了在九重渊遇上那些萤火尸虫毫无办法之外，水火不侵刀枪不入，此时竟被这些白光穿透而过，已然是不能用了。  
许静仙又恨又怒，那些东西落地即燃，立马将草丛烧成一片。  
长明丢出两个傀儡，支使它们去灭火，自己则走上台阶。  
  
“且慢！”  
许静仙慢了半步，对方衣角从手里滑开。  
她犹豫一瞬，还是跟了上去。  
  
对见血宗，许静仙心中实在有太多疑问。   
这些疑问的答案，似乎都藏在那间屋子里。  
  
夜风随着洞开的两扇门刮入，将白纱吹得狂舞乱翻飞。  
正中蒲团上，盘腿坐着一人。  
那人原本闭着眼，听见他们闯进来的动静，便徐徐睁眼。  
许静仙大惊：“宗主，您没事？！”  
周可以冷冷道：“我有什么事？”  
大难当头，许静仙顾不上他阴阳怪气的语调：“外头发生了许多变故，宗主可知？”  
周可以：“什么变故？”  
许静仙急急道：“这见血宗，恐怕由上而下都被控制了，连我身边侍女，都一个个变成傀儡机关，不知死活……”  
“你是说，他们吗？”  
周可以古怪一笑，抬手指向右侧方向。  
许静仙扭头望去，惊容乍起。  
那里白纱层层，她原本不会刻意去看，此时外头风一吹来，白纱全翻卷起来，她便看见后头居然站了许多人。

确切地说，那些人身上连着丝线，丝线另一端则系在横梁上，他们是被双脚腾空吊起来的。  
里面有她熟悉的一张张面孔，芳尘和蔓草，平日里最与她过不去的丹青峰和观海峰的二位峰主，还有——  
还有她自己。  
  
另外一个“许静仙”双手下垂，睁着眼静静与她对视。  
平静面容与死寂湖水般的双眸，足以让许静仙霎时寒毛直竖。   
周可以的声音在耳边响起。  
“赝品终究是赝品，比不上你，既然你来了，正可过去填上那真品的位置，去吧。”  
她无法控制自己挪开眼神，着魔一样盯住“自己”，真就脚步迈开朝对方走去。  
直到眉心一点冰冷传来，直透脑海深处！  
  
她蓦地回神。  
  
哪里有什么傀儡人偶和另一个自己？  
周可以闭关的屋子空荡荡的，半个鬼影都没有。  
而她的脚步还停留在刚刚迈入门槛之后，竟是站得呆住，入了魔障。  
许静仙伸手往眉心一抹，抹下一痕腥红。  
是长明的血。  
要没有这一抹血，她刚才差点就着道了。  
  
“有人将这间屋子布置成阵法了。”  
长明就在她身前几步，似已察知她的情状，头也没回，正在观察四周环境。  
“我们现在看见什么也没有，也未必真的什么都没有，不要随便乱走。”  
“您觉得这会是宗主留下来的布置吗？”许静仙不知不觉带上敬称。  
长明一口否认了：“不会，他天分稀松平常，学不来那么多东西。”  
许静仙嘴角抽动一下，很想说，宗主所谓的稀松平常，比起她已经强上许多了。  
但这番话出自宗主师尊之口，只能说明在长明眼里，的确如此。  
  
“这个阵法很高明？”长明道，“我一时半会找不到阵眼。”

许静仙：“您说过九重渊也是一个巨大的阵法，它比九重渊还要高明吗？”  
长明：“不能比。一者庞博广杂，一者麻雀虽小五脏俱全。你回来之后发现了什么？”  
  
他不说还好，一说许静仙又想起之前在凌波峰上那种恐怖感。  
放眼整座凌波峰，竟只剩下她一个活人。  
见血宗偌大魔门，放眼当今天下，敢正面挑战的并不多。  
即便那些数百年的宗门有能力对付见血宗，也不可能兴师动众跑来剿灭他们，除了宗主周可以，本门九峰十三溪各有峰主，再怎么强大的敌人，也不可能在三年里将这个门派上上下下所有人都消灭得干干净净，留下一片荒土废墟，还能把所有人变为无心无智的傀儡，驱使驾驭，若真有这样的力量，许静仙所能想到的，只能是神不知鬼不觉的暗算和偷袭。  
可难道，连宗主都没能活下来？  
这隐藏背后的，又得是何等庞大的力量？  
她将自己经历说罢，想起长明与云未思原该是一起的，如今却只有长明一人出现，不免奇怪。  
“云道友，啊不是，云大师兄呢？”  
  
“他在观海峰。”  
长明没去计较她打蛇随棍上的称呼，也没多解释云未思在观海峰做什么。   
他慢慢往前走，步子看似随兴，又会在某一刻突然停下，生生拐了个方向。   
“跟着我走。”  
许静仙一凛，不敢再轻易走神，仔细留意对方的步数和方向，跟在后面亦步亦趋。  
长明从前面递来一截红绳。  
  
“绑在手腕上。”  
红绳的另一端，则连着长明自己的手腕。  
这是为了将两人绑在一块，避免许静仙行差踏错而又落入阵中迷障。  
她将红绳系上之后，又跟着走了几步，便看见眼前景象为之一变。  
好像还是这间静室，却又不是这间静室。  
布置一应没变，非要说有变化，大概也就是白纱染上血污，而光线也更为黯淡真实。  
真实二字浮现在脑海时，许静仙心头一突，似乎明白了什么。  
下一秒，阴恻恻的声音出现。  
“不愧是九方长明，三重迷障都能识破！”  
  
三重迷障……  
这阵法竟隐藏三重幻境。  
许静仙明白了。  
第一重是她刚进来的时候看见那一幕，而后被长明喝破，她以为自己清醒了，实际上被喝破的瞬间，就与长明一道跌落第二重迷障，直到此刻——  
他们依旧站在进门之后的位置。  
静室中央的蒲团上，有个人头。

那人头上皮肉半蜕，露出森森白骨，一颗眼球快要从眼眶里调出来，却还会转动。  
它的嘴巴一动一动，方才那声音应该就是它发出来的。  
长明面上殊无异色，就像看见路边的野花野草一般寻常。  
“这种阵法不算复杂，下次若是想困住我，最好再花点心思。”  
  
骷髅咧嘴笑道：“偌大一个魔门第一大派，被连根拔起，渣都不剩，你身边那个小娘皮若不是跟你走了，此刻定也早被我做成人皮傀儡，似她这么漂亮的皮囊，我能用上好几年，可惜了！”  
长明居然还点点头：“我也觉得可惜。”  
骷髅：“你现在修为早已大不如前，那一手御物之术，骗骗不懂行的人还行，难不成还想在宗师大拿面前献丑？九方长明，如今早已不是当年你横行天下的时候，既然你能从黄泉捡回一条命，老老实实苟延残喘不行吗，为什么非要卷进来多管闲事？”  
长明：“你们若不将我当作棋子之一，我也不想多管闲事，若我不能从黄泉归来，此刻怕是早已成了聚魂珠里一个冤魂了吧，江离江宗主？”  
骷髅一时没了声音，它头顶的蓝色幽光渐渐暗淡下去，仿佛附身其上的灵力也在跟着消散。  
许静仙待要走近，却被长明拦住。  
那个骷髅头又说话了。  
“周可以倒是还活着，你若想救他，七月十五，我在万莲佛地等你。九方长明，你敢来吗？”  
  
最后一个字落定，声音渺渺，骷髅随即化为灰烬粉末，堆在蒲团上。  
“等等！”许静仙急了，“见血宗其他人呢！”  
  
“不必问他了。”长明道，“你入眼所见，但凡已经变成傀儡的，必然是魂魄已被抽走，被他们拿去炼聚魂珠，回天乏术了。”  
许静仙难以置信，见血宗何等宗门，饶是佛道联手，也得几大宗师一起出手，才能将见血宗上下彻底灭绝吧，缘何短短三年，就成了这般模样？  
“当日在七弦门后山，刘细雨的死，你还记得吗？”  
  
长明的提醒让她猛地回忆起来。  
刘细雨死得很蹊跷。  
当时她奉宗主之命前往七弦门索要炉鼎，若无意外，那个原定的炉鼎应该是七弦门大弟子刘细雨。  
但就在刘细雨跟萧家女儿成亲前夜，他死在七弦门后山，魂魄全无，凶手无迹可寻。  
她以为是张琴那老匹夫为了躲避让爱徒成为炉鼎，故意让刘细雨假死，张琴则觉得是她或长明将人杀死，七弦门没敢拿她怎么样，最后不了了之。  
现在想来，那件事应该是一个征兆。  
预示着接下来所有事情的开始。  
  
当日离开九重渊之后，长明与云未思二人前往七弦门。  
但他们抵达七弦门山脚时，却发现那里原本几个村庄，已经了无人烟。  
灶台稠粥满碗，桌上筷子整齐，连手里竹编的活计，都像是干一半被匆匆撇下，来不及收拾。

家家户户还保留主人临走前的状态，上面却蒙尘已久。  
七弦门乃见血宗附庸门派，见血宗又离此不远，碍于周可以的凶名，很少有修士会从此地路过，就算有，也只会当村子的人匆匆搬走了。  
长明他们在村子里仔仔细细找了一圈，最后是在山里竹林发现的尸骨。  
整整齐齐一百来口人，全部被埋在近河的坑里，魂魄早已不知去向，不存在冤魂不散的可能性。  
这种死法，很容易让人想起刘细雨和玉汝镇血案。  
  
“那些人手无寸铁，面对修士自然无还手之力，为何宗主他们也……”  
“你们见血宗，除了周可以和九峰十三溪那几个人，其余修为，可能还比不上刘细雨，只要有个像张暮一样的妖魔披上人皮，以沧海月明迷惑神智，夺魂摄魄，进而蚕食整个见血宗，是可以办到的。周可以修为虽高，但他修炼的功法里有致命缺陷，导致性情越发激烈偏狭，一叶障目，等发现的时候，也许就太迟了。”  
对方选择见血宗，必然是早已预见这样的情景。  
聚魂珠需要为数众多的魂魄，但寻常人魂魄再多，也比不过修士的魂魄有用。  
放眼天下宗门，见血宗各峰分散，不似其它大宗门有森严的规矩制度，是最容易被趁虚而入的。  
  
从玉汝镇到如今的见血宗，可见对方已经不满足于攫取普通人的魂魄了。  
他们势必觉得修士的魂魄能让聚魂珠发挥更大效果，直接铤而走险了。  
许静仙呼吸沉重，没有言语。  
这里是她经营数年的地盘，本以为宗主虽然难伺候，但也比在那些佛门道门自在，要说她与手下人半分感情没有，那也不可能，可谁都想不到三年归来，见血宗竟已成了过往，她所有心血付之东流，又成了孑然一身的妖女。  
  
许静仙忽然想起一事。  
“那骷髅头是江离？他为何让我们去万莲佛地，难道佛门也参与其中了？”  
若果是这样的话，那他们将要面对的，岂非强大到难以抗衡？  
当今世上几大宗门，万剑仙宗与万莲佛地，无疑都在其中。  
尤其在万神山一役之后，万剑仙宗一跃成为顶级宗门，甚至超越神霄仙府，隐隐有问鼎之势。

而万莲佛地素来八风不动，与庆云禅院并称佛门双璧，地位尊崇不分上下，万莲佛地行事比庆云禅院低调许多，江湖上甚至很少听说从万莲佛地出来的佛门修士，许静仙对秃驴没什么好感，却也不想跟难缠的佛门对上。  
对付克制魔宗，佛门怕是有一百种不止的法子。  
今日是六月十八，距离七月十五，不到一个月了。  
  
“你若是怕了，可以不去。”  
长明言下之意，自己是要去的。  
许静仙咬咬牙：“去就去，他把老娘地盘都毁了，老娘也无处可去，宗主还欠我鲛绡未给，决不能让他赖了！”  
如今她连那半截纱绫也没了，凌波峰上倒还有不少私藏的法宝，可无一比得上她原来那条纱绫。  
许静仙一面庆幸自己去九重渊躲过一劫，否则就算没被摄魂，恐怕下场也不会好到哪去，一面又为自己折戟沉沙的纱绫心痛不已。  
  
长明想解开绑在自己跟许静仙手腕上的红绳，却发现刚才自己图方便直接打了个死结，现在想解开就有些麻烦。  
红绳不是普通棉绳，用四非剑从中斩开，手腕上还留了一截。  
他蹙眉看着，似在犹豫要不要用嘴咬断。  
就在此时，悬停半空的四非剑，嗡的一声，似被人弹在剑上，发出清越长鸣。  
他心神牵动，蓦地抬头！  
云海那边出了问题。  
  
……  
  
观海峰。  
见血宗九峰十三溪，这里是离龙鼎峰最远的一峰，常年萦绕在云雾中。

观海峰上的人也远远少于其它峰。  
峰主方岁寒没有收徒弟的爱好，也不喜欢美人，只喜欢炼丹。  
魔修沉迷炼丹，这传出去，怎么都让人觉得滑稽。  
但这也在变故来临之际，令观海峰成为见血宗最后一方净土。  
  
方岁寒是在三天前闭关炼丹出来之后发觉不对劲的。  
他原想拜见宗主，将自己最新炼成，有助于缓解宗主走火入魔的丹药献上，但手下弟子告诉他，宗主在闭关。  
方岁寒经历了与许静仙差不多的遭遇。  
不同的是，他被困住了。  
  
困住他的是炼丹房外面八名修士。  
此八人，手持长剑，将炼丹房围起，正好将他困住。  
不管他想怎么突围出去，这八个人都能组成剑阵，令他无法走出这里，却又没有主动动手杀他。  
方岁寒原本还不知道原因，但现在他明白了。  
今夜是罕有的三星射月之象，天雷不断，而剑阵与地上的八卦图相生相成，对应天象，被困死在阵中，又被天雷击中的人，将会被炼为人丹，从此无法解脱轮回，生生世世都要成为阵魂，供对方驱遣。  
好歹毒阴损的法子！  
方岁寒寻思见血宗里，难道有人看自己不顺眼，要置他于死地？  
可就算这样，在门内大动干戈，也很容易惊动宗主吧。  
此时他还未想到另外一种可能性，那就是见血宗全员沦陷，连宗主都自身难保。  
  
方岁寒在这个八卦剑阵里被折磨了整整三天。  
在最后这一晚，他抬头看见三星射月，终于意识到对方意图之后，突然生出颓然，想要彻底放弃的念头。  
此时他的双腿已经血肉模糊，修为也无以为继，几与废人无异。  
这八人，修为虽然不及宗师，却借助阵法之利，将他压制得无法反抗。

对方不急着杀他，似乎立意要将他慢慢折磨到斗志全消，甚至心生怨恨，才能让他在成为阵魂之后，发挥更大的效果。  
方岁寒看破他们的意图，冷笑一声，狠狠心，正欲自绝，却见剑光东来，炫目耀眼，八卦剑阵竟被破开一个缺口！  
一人落在他身前。  
  
方岁寒眯起眼，一下辨认不出对方的身份来历。  
此人背对着他，望向守阵八人，哼笑出声。  
“江离不敢露面，只敢派你们这些杂鱼来送死吗？”  
八人二话不说，直接出手。  
八卦七星步，四灵北斗诀。  
脚下亮起，以符箓的形状亮起蓝光，迅速延伸到阵中央，也就是丹房门口的方岁寒。  
直至此时，八卦剑阵方才正式启动！  
方岁寒只觉浑身被蓝火包裹，灼热交加却动弹不得，连喊都喊不出声，修为被源源不断吸到地面符箓之中，使得蓝光越发明亮，又反哺到八人身上，生生不息。  
他忽然意识到，自己根本就不是对方的目标，站在他身前的人才是，八卦剑阵的目的正是要诱对方到这里来。  
这人，才是他们想要的阵魂！  
  
方岁寒张了张嘴，却发现自己已经发不出半点声音，如刀俎之肉，任人宰割。  
此人修为很高，方岁寒目测，可能比周宗主还要高。  
但他力量越强，剑阵反弹就越厉害，一层层蓝光犹如茧丝，将他们重重围困。  
这到底是什么剑阵？  
方岁寒骇然，眼睁睁看着虚空浮起的符箓蓝光越来越盛，身前那人动作也迟缓下来。  
  
持剑守阵的八人也觉得不对劲。  
以八卦剑阵的威力，此人纵然修为堪比宗师，也早就束手就擒了。  
对方非但没有，还一直在用灵力对抗符箓，剑阵在巨大的灵力冲击下居然微微震颤，似有不稳。  
“剑……”  
一人喃喃出声，看着自己手中竖起的剑身隐隐浮现裂痕。  
  
强大威压扑面而来，连符箓也维持不住，轰的一声，剑阵爆发巨大波动，蓝光骤然炸开！  
  
宛若洪荒伊始天地混沌，灵力冲击之后爆炸迸开化作漫天星光，点点落下。  
剑阵彻底被毁，持阵八人无一幸免，悉数被阵法反噬惨死，唯独方岁寒和此人安然无恙。  
“多谢道友相助，不知道友尊姓大……”  
方岁寒的声音戛然中断，他看着对方转身朝自己走来。  
  
长发狂乱，剑尖滴血。  
符箓蓝光细碎落下，也照亮了对方的脸。  
那张俊美已极的面容上，双目尽赤，流露着浓浓杀机。  
方岁寒心下一沉，刚走了八个煞星，竟是又来个阎王？  
他下意识拖着身躯慢慢往后挪。  
“道友救命之恩，若有什么要求，我当——”  
话未竟，对方身形已经到了他面前。  
方岁寒的脖子陡然被扼住！  
  
“云海！”  
他听见有人喊道，脖颈上的力道一松，那人放开自己，转身面向来者。  
方岁寒死里逃生，猛地咳嗽不已。  
  
“云海。”  
长明刚对上他的眼睛，就知道不对劲。  
对方入魔了。  
距离手臂上那条红线到掌心还有一段时日，但刚才八卦剑阵逼出云海潜藏的灵力，被符箓反弹之后竟提前入魔了。  
那双眼睛绯微染红醺，正一瞬不瞬注视着他。  
陌生而嗜血，似随时都会大肆杀戮。

  
长明仔细端详，应该入魔未深，尚可挽回。  
“你现在什么也不必想，先凝神入定，我会帮你……”  
对方对于他的兴趣，似乎只维持了短短片刻。  
未等长明语罢，对面风声已至！  
凌厉杀气挟着强大灵力，席卷而来！

第 48 章  
长明抬袖扔出两个傀儡, 后者两道白光扑向云海面门。  
对方只稍一剑，就将傀儡斩为两半。  
这些雕虫小技在真正的实力面前，就只能是糊弄人的把戏罢了。  
长明也没指望这两只傀儡真能拦住云海, 他只是趁隙争取到片刻工夫急速后退。   
春朝剑已至！  
剑光快若流星, 迅猛如雷，随着他后撤的身形步步紧逼, 甚至已经咬上长明的发丝。  
霜白被剑气灼烧，瞬间燃掉一小块，长明手捏剑诀，长袖一引, 四非剑飞出！  
  
他不是没有与云海交过手，只是之前灵力全无, 局势一面倒地任人宰割, 对方也只是拿他猫捉老鼠似的戏耍，现在对方入魔，他也从四非剑拿回一部分灵力，勉强恢复到从前五六成水平, 算是可以一战。  
只是这一战, 胜算依旧不大。  
四个徒弟之中, 云未思毫无疑问是天分最高, 也是成就最高的。  
假若当年没有那一场变故, 现在对方也许青出于蓝了。  
云未思在九重渊里修炼数十年, 虽然最终修炼出个云海, 连记忆都没了大半, 但他实力并未因此受影响, 入魔之后的云海七情皆抛，无所顾忌, 将云未思所有功力化为己用，不管眼前阻挡他的是四非剑，还是九方长明，一切障碍皆不在心，人挡杀人，佛挡杀佛。  
  
不留余地的攻势，甚至比无心无情的云未思还要疯狂几分。  
  
在对方毫无保留的状态下，长明的倾尽全力，也未必能克敌制胜。  
更有甚者，他稍有不慎，可能连命都不保。  
“剑蕴万灵，法归无极，彼尽浩劫，始有阴阳，敕！”  
剑诀起，夜风忽而大盛，四非剑一分为七，浮空罗列于云海面前，形成一道剑障，挡住他的去路。  
长明则趁势飞起，在更远处遥遥指挥。  
  
云海想也不想挥剑斩去！  
但他强大的灵力在剑障面前居然反弹回来。  
这与方才那八人布下困住方岁寒的八卦剑阵，有异曲同工之妙。  
现在只有七把剑。  
七是一个单数，在道门也好，佛门也罢，都没有特殊的寓意。  
然则古语有云，七，阳之正也，从一。  
  
方岁寒喘息不已，看着不远处长明布下的七道剑光，竟然一下看得入迷了。  
肩膀冷不防被摁住，他的心差点从嘴巴里跳出来，当场就去世了。  
“怎么见血宗的人全死了，就你没事？”许静仙道。  
方岁寒翻了个白眼，原话奉还：“怎么见血宗的人全死了，就你没事？”  
许静仙冷笑：“方峰主，如今情势，宗主不知去向，唯独你我二人，我劝你还是放下往日成见，精诚合作。”  
方岁寒纵是平日看她百般不顺眼，也不能不承认这番话有道理，但他仍是不敢置信。  
“偌大见血宗，当真一个人都没剩下了？我只当观海峰遭了变故……宗主呢？”  
“宗主不见了，其余人等，我回来的时候，”许静仙的声音在他听来颇为冷酷。“便全死了。”  
  
方岁寒：“谁干的？”  
许静仙：“万剑仙宗江离，也许，还有万莲佛地。”  
  
方岁寒倒抽一口凉气，他知道平日里有许多人看他们魔门不顺眼，但也从未听说万剑仙宗和万莲佛地的交情有多好，怎么一下子就联手了？他们面对的，可是数百年屹立不倒的宗门。  
代代传承，谁也说不清万剑仙宗的底蕴有多深。  
万莲佛地就更不必说了，自世间有佛门以来，就有万莲佛地。前朝在时，它与庆云禅院轮流坐镇朝廷，被奉为至上国师，享受无上尊荣，前朝覆灭，天下三分之后，万莲佛地也是幽国国教，而庆云禅院则被洛国国君请去。  
这样一个在世俗政权和修真江湖都有双重特殊地位的存在，想要对付见血宗，自然不在话下。  
但——  
“为什么？”方岁寒百思不得其解。“宗主是强||暴过江离的女儿，还是杀了万莲佛地老秃驴的爹妈？”  
“我不知道，也许他们并非针对宗主。”  
  
许静仙分心去看长明，发现战局胶着激烈，一时间还很难分出胜负。

云海固然实力骇人，但长明灵力逐渐恢复，又有四非剑加持，暂时还能撑住。  
若是撑不住……许静仙想想自己如今的修为，再想到自己刚才已经彻底报废的纱绫，不由一阵心酸。  
云大师兄要是能正常点儿，她也能多一条大腿抱，现在这般，她是选谁好？  
  
“不是针对宗主，那是针对见血宗？”  
方岁寒还在旁边絮絮叨叨发问。  
许静仙分心观战，有些不耐烦了：“我要与师父去找宗主，你倒不如想想自己该何去何从！”  
方岁寒：“你什么时候冒出来的师父？”  
许静仙：“上面交手的那两位，一位是宗主师父，一位是宗主大师兄，宗主师父他老人家在九重渊里屡屡救我，可不就如同我再造父母一般，师父就如同父母，我已决意——”  
话音方落，长明就在他们视线中，如断线风筝飞出，重重撞向不远处的一座小山峰，云海的强大灵力，竟直接将山峰顶端削去一小块。  
长明落地，不知生死，但云海并未就此放过他，依旧飞身追上去。  
许静仙：……  
她这师父，是不是认得有点早了？  
  
长明知道，云海是真的想要置他于死地。  
先前云海虽然性情不定，但九重渊中屡屡站在他们这边，连长明也不免放松了警惕。  
却未想到，今夜八卦剑阵会令对方提前入魔。  
而入了魔的云海，六亲不认，远甚先前修无情道的云未思。  
  
  
胸口闷痛，目力模糊。  
长明想吐血，却忍住了。   
狂风迎面而来，转瞬即至，他重新捏起剑诀，让四非剑挡在身前，自己则勉力起身。  
四非剑再度一化为七，环成剑阵将云海围住。  
黔驴技穷，故技重施。云海压根就没放在眼里，直接以方才破解之法抬袖劈向其中一把剑。  
这次居然没劈开。  
云海挑眉。  
七把剑围绕他旋转，白色符箓微微发光，不断从剑身浮现虚空，对他形成进一步的压制。  
符箓携带的灵力进一步收缩，最终会将他困在里面，直到自身力量消耗殆尽。  
云海低头看向脚下。  
他脚下竟然也有一个阵法，符箓重重叠叠，复杂难辨。  
原来将自己引到这里，是为了让他落入这个阵法，云海笑得张狂，忽而敛去笑容，以千钧之势一跃而起，春朝剑骤然飞起悬停头顶，又爆发出刺目光芒，脚下符箓寸寸裂开，似已承受不住他强大灵力的威压。  
长明面色微变。  
四非剑中的灵力无穷无尽，但他目前的身体却承受不了太多，如同巨浪滔天漫过堤坝，就有可能反噬己身，随着云海即将挣脱剑阵符箓，他却不得不临时从四非剑再汲取更多灵力，用以维持剑阵稳定。

血，从口鼻缓缓漫出，头发随风狂舞，霜白似乎也在逐渐向上蔓延。  
  
“你，还是不行。”  
白光中，云海一步步朝他走来，带着讥诮轻蔑。  
“有所求，有所顾忌，这些无用之物会让你死无葬身之地。”  
长明闭目不语，任凭脖颈被捏住，弱点尽在对方手中。  
云海没有急着杀他，反是将人锁入怀中，低头在他颈子锁骨轻嗅，冰凉鼻尖与温热肌肤相触，带来敏感的颤栗。  
这是香甜的，魂魄的味道。  
妖魔不容于世，因为人的魂魄是他们提升力量修为最方便的途径。  
与其辛苦修炼，倒不如攫取魂魄，尤其是修士的灵力，化为己用。  
云海抬起头，眼中黑色与红色交织翻腾，似有微弱波动，在为即刻动手与否而矛盾。  
长明不动声色，手在背后默默捏起剑诀。  


轰！  
当光芒大盛，彻底炸开，甚至覆盖两人交手的那一片区域时，连许静仙他们也无法看清战局了。  
她腾地起身，站在崖边张望，却无论如何也只能看见白光。  
到底要不要过去看看？  
恐怕还没靠近就会被殃及池鱼了吧？  
即使许静仙现在修为大涨，她依旧有点心虚，尤其在面对宗主师兄时。  
要是连宗主师父也打不过，自己好像也没有必要再上了吧？  
  
偏生方岁寒还在旁边聒噪。  
“你不过去看看吗？他入魔了，你不看我们就快走吧，别管闲事了，不然我们都要交代在这里！”  
他不是不想跑，是在方才剑阵中双腿腿骨尽碎，想跑也有心无力。  
“闭嘴！”  
许静仙狠狠道，回身将他定住，又撕下方岁寒的袖子，掰开对方下巴塞进去。  
天地顿时一片清静。

方岁寒：……  
  
未等许静仙过去，光芒缓缓消散。  
云海抱着长明走来。  
没有预料中的两败俱伤，但长明……  
许静仙心头一突。  
半白头发大片迤逦，也遮住对方埋在云海怀里的脸，看不清生死。  
而云海——  
他周身血迹斑斑，但已经没了先前的癫狂和血红眸色。  
许静仙试探：“云道友？”  
云海没应，但也没表现出不认识许静仙的陌生。  
“见血宗有什么灵草丹药，都拿过来。”  


“宗主私藏颇多，我去找找！”  
其实许静仙自己也有私藏，哪个有点能耐的修士这年头不搜刮点丹药灵草备用，不过她觉得宗主的东西效果肯定更好，自己本来就穷，没必要再拿出来献丑了。  
“啊对了，这位是见血宗观海峰方峰主，擅于炼丹炼药，您有什么需要，找他就成。”  
她顺手就把方岁寒给卖了。  
方岁寒动也动不了，嘴巴还塞着东西，只能唔唔唔个不停，也不知道是赞同还是反对。  
许静仙自动帮他翻译：“我们方峰主最是热情好客，方才二位救命之恩，他感恩戴德，我记得他有一盒向阳丹，是炼制数十年的心血，对灵力受创者最为管用，想必很愿意拿出来的。”  
方岁寒：……  
  
云海不言不语，抱着长明就往里走，看样子是要临时征用方岁寒的炼丹房了。  
“云道友！”  
他转头看许静仙。  
许静仙道：“长明，嗯，宗主师父没事吧？”  
她其实有点怵现在的云海，因为对方直到现在，煞气浓郁，威压深重，像是随时有可能翻脸不认人。  
眼皮还带着红，蜿蜒流下，像眼角流血，瑰丽邪魅，惊心动魄。  
“你眼睛流血了。”  
“不是我的血，是他的。”云海随手一抹，“他没有性命之危。”  
说罢不再多言，抱着人入内。  
没有性命之危，也就是说受伤还是不轻了。  
许静仙待要再说，炼丹房的门已经关上了。  
  
她与无法说话的方岁寒面面相觑，对视片刻。  
“你那向阳丹放在哪里？”许静仙问。  
方岁寒：……  
他没有说话，当眼神里流露出我死也不会告诉你的意思。  
“你不说，我就自己搜了，反正你现在动弹不得，你这观海峰上的人也死光了，根本拦不住我，到时候我搜出什么据为己有，你就别怪我不顾同门之情了！”许静仙狞笑，她觊觎方岁寒的私藏已久，要不是忌惮他布下的机关暗算，早就动手了，哪里会跟他先礼后兵。  
方岁寒目眦欲裂，呜呜两声，强烈表达出想要说话的意愿。  
“我可以让你说话，不过你要是说那些废话，以你现在处境，就等着被我整治吧！”  
许静仙警告完，这才解除对方禁言术。  
方岁寒脱口而出：“你别想动向阳丹！”  
许静仙用看傻子一样的眼神看他：“现在是宗主师父疗伤需要用到，你不交出来？”  
方岁寒恨得咬牙切齿，若不是她嘴快，他们如何会知道向阳丹的存在？  
  
从他开始炼丹起，就耗尽心血，夙兴夜寐，才终于有了那三十六颗向阳丹，原是想给留着自己突破修为时用的。

许静仙似乎看出他在想什么，冷笑道：“你那修为，再过八百年都赶不上我了，这次见血宗遭逢巨变，如果没有宗主师父和大师兄在，我们根本报仇无望，你用脑子好好想想轻重先后吧！今夜若非我们及时赶到，你怕是早就尸骨无存，去地下抱着那些向阳丹哭吧！”  
方岁寒沉默片刻：“跟我来！”  
他双腿如今不能行走，还得许静仙背着，但许静仙偏不背，她直接把人打横抱起，把方岁寒给气得，差点又要骂人。  
幸好忍住了。  
两人素来不和，他很清楚自己要是骂出口，许静仙能直接把自己从山顶扔下去。  
  
所到之处，见血宗半个活人也无，那些早已死去多时，失去灵力支撑的身躯没了开始腐烂。  
早在之前长明毁掉骷髅头之后，外面的傀儡就一个接一个倒下，如今的见血宗，除开长明和云海，实打实就剩下两个活人。  
许静仙先前已经见过，倒还没什么，方岁寒却不知道见血宗竟已变成这样，大受震撼。  
“我离开见血宗三年，这外头是否发生了什么？”她问方岁寒。  
方岁寒茫然摇头：“我也不知道……”  
他沉迷炼丹，经常十天半月关在炼丹房，甚至不会去关心外面侍女是不是换了人，长得漂亮还是丑陋。  
“好像有一回我出去，听见他们说，镇灵宗和二十四陂袁家一夜之间相继被灭门，凶手不知所踪，但当时我急着回去炼丹，也没怎么打听……停，你放我下来。”  
方岁寒指着前面的井。  
“向阳丹我就藏在那里头，还有一些零零散散的丹药，你都拿出来吧。”  
许静仙：“我？”  
方岁寒奇怪：“难不成是我？我现在还怎么下去？”  
  
一刻钟后，他就知道自己怎么下去了。  
方岁寒是被拎起来扔下去的。

第 49 章  
“我依稀记得, 三年前，万剑仙宗的人好像前来拜访过，说要请宗主去参加一个什么会, 宗主没答应, 甚至连人都没见，就让人打发走了……”  
井里别有乾坤, 许静仙为了方岁寒那些私藏，背着他在井下走，顺道还得让耳朵遭受荼毒。  
声音打在井壁上，层层回音, 炸得许静仙耳朵嗡嗡直响。

为了听方岁寒回忆这三年来见血宗的变化，从中提取有用信息, 她忍了又忍, 没打断对方。  
“我想起来了，应该是千林会，当时万剑仙宗的人说，历来千林会, 各大宗门齐聚, 魔修也不少, 唯独少了我们见血宗, 三年前的东道主是万剑仙宗, 他们派人前来邀请宗主, 希望宗主能拨冗出席。”  
“宗主怎么说？”  
“宗主说, 要是江离老儿亲自来邀请, 他还会考虑一下。”  
  
许静仙嘴角微微一抽。  
“果然像是宗主会说的话。”  
除了他们二人, 见血宗上下无人生还的景象让方岁寒受了极大震撼与冲击，他拼命想要回想起与此有关的任何记忆。  
因为任何细节, 都有可能还原真相。  
方岁寒拧着眉头：“江离不可能因为宗主不给面子，就要屠了见血宗吧？咱们宗主好像都没这么狂妄过。”  
许静仙沉默片刻：“我觉得不是宗主不够狂妄，而是他一个人也灭不了万剑仙宗。”  
方岁寒：……  
魔门偏居一隅，行事非此即彼嗜杀无忌，因此不受其他宗门待见，修士也以魔修为耻，但在绝对的实力面前，所有声音都会销声匿迹，就像周可以，对附庸见血宗的小门派也干了不少让他们送男女为炉鼎的事情，就没见其他门派跳出来反对。  
这样一位喜怒无常的魔修宗主，也没有动不动就说要灭了哪个门派，说明周可以脑子还是清醒的。  
既然万剑仙宗与见血宗无仇无怨，江离为何又要对见血宗下手？  
从九重渊到见血宗，处处都能看见他的身影，仿佛蓄谋已久，就连她跟长明进入九重渊，都像是一场早就算计好的阴谋。  
  
许静仙忽然道：“我听说，万剑仙宗的衣钵人选，曾经不是江离，而应该是他的师兄燕行。”  
方岁寒：“好像是有这么回事。”  
许静仙：“后来一次历练中，那个燕行身负重伤，双腿残疾，别说修炼，连正常人都达不到，自然而然失去继承衣钵的资格，于是他师弟江离接掌万剑仙宗，成为如今的宗主。”  
方岁寒：“这跟见血宗被屠有何关系？”

许静仙冷笑：“凡事都要追根溯源，你这脑子自然想不明白！你焉知江离背后无人，又或者他酝酿更大的阴谋？他让宗主师父七月十五去万莲佛地，这说明什么？说明佛门居然与道门勾结在一起，共同对付魔门了，你说事情严重不严重？如果我们还内斗不休，最后只会被他们逐个击破！还有，你说镇灵宗和二十四陂也都一夕之间被灭门了，他们与魔门毫无瓜葛，跟万剑仙宗也素无往来，都是不起眼的小门派。这说明被针对的不仅仅是见血宗，对方打定主意，从一些不惹人注意的门派开始蚕食。”  
她越想越是惊心动魄，禁不住倒吸一口凉气。   
“宗主师父果然没说错，万剑仙宗从数十年前六合烛天阵就开始布局，所图甚大，绝不会仅仅满足于执天下道门牛耳，他连宗主师父都敢算计，其他人，更是不在眼里了！”  
  
方岁寒注意力却被她的称呼吸引了。  
“你口口声声宗主师父，宗主哪来的师父？别是你从哪儿认的野亲戚吧？”  
许静仙：“九方长明听说过吗？”  
方岁寒：“好像有点耳熟。”  
这要不是在井下狭长通道里，许静仙就要直接把人掼下来了。  
“你除了炼丹，还能知道什么？”  
方岁寒啊的一声：“是不是那个跟妖魔勾结，毁了六合烛天阵的九方长明？”  
许静仙：“我觉得你这话，最好不要当着他的面说，否则我不会出手救你的。”  
方岁寒悻悻：“还不是因为那件事太出名了……等等，那固然是宗主的师父，你为何又叫那么亲热，难不成还打着让人家收你为徒的主意？”

他对长明的身份没有太大震撼，固然因为已经有了见血宗变故在前，再大的事情也很难让方岁寒吃惊，也因为他常年沉迷炼丹，对九方长明这个名字的敏感，还不如一颗绝世仙丹放在面前来得震撼。  
  
“反正宗主师父对我很好，要不要收我为徒，是人家的意愿。要是收呢，往后我的辈分就与宗主平起平坐了，你怎么也得喊我一声宗主师妹吧，唉，这还真让人有点抗拒不了！”  
她的声音飘飘荡荡，虽然力持镇定，但方岁寒怎么都能听得出里头的得意。  
碍于现在被人家背着，他不好说什么，只能无声冷笑。  
得意不死你吧！  
  
……  
  
四非剑与春朝剑悬停半空，围绕坐在正中央的人缓慢旋转发光。  
蓝色星光组成万千星河，徐徐流淌，最后汇入头顶百会穴。  
太极阴阳，生生不息。  
长发披散遮住垂下的面容，苍白脸色在两把剑的灵力滋养下逐渐好转。  
不远处，云未思看着地上被自己用树枝随手画出来的复盘，陷入沉思之中。  
  
数十年前，万神山出现异状，魔气外泄，被长明发现，由此展开追查。

妖魔在万神山现身的事情很快被各大宗门得知，昆仑剑宗任海山找上长明，请他参与布置六合烛天阵，彻底封住万神山的缺口。  
这个阵法是由万象宫迟碧江提出的，长明自己就是精于阵法之人，他事前仔细检查过，阵法并无问题。  
但九方长明过于自信，阵法依旧出了纰漏，在场除了万剑仙宗江离、独孤重、神霄仙府付东园三人之外，其余人等，包括外围护阵之人，全部当场殒命，事后三人对外宣称，是九方长明中途变节，与妖魔勾结，导致阵法失败。  
为了防止万神山彻底崩溃，迟碧江和江离等人重新构筑了九重渊，利用当时已经混乱的灵力和魔气，推演日月星辰，将其布置成一个缓冲地带，这就是九重渊。  
  
而云未思镇守九重渊，并非为了天下苍生，他只是想要寻找一个真相。  
一个导致阵法失败，他师父殒命的真相。  
这是蓬莱湖里那条蛟龙告诉他的，云未思自己已经不大记得了，但是与九方长明重逢之后，随着他们探究的步伐，当年许多模糊的细节，却开始逐渐浮出水面。  
  
云未思在西面画了一座山。  
万神山。  
又在相对应的东面，画了一座山，表示众法山脉。  
万神山有九重渊，而众法山脉下面，上回他们在舍生峰附近，也发现地底囚禁异兽的痕迹。  
还有那条蛟龙，被镇压在黄泉。 

树枝在西南方向又画了个圈。  
浅浅灵力烙在地面，代表黄泉的白圈微微发光。  
  
东，众法山脉，异兽。  
西，万神山，九重渊。  
西南，黄泉。  
那么西南对应的东北方向，是见血宗。  
他指尖一点，四个点随之被光线相连，形成中间交集的圆点。  
山川河流九州天下仿佛在指掌画过的地方隐隐浮现，而这四个地方，彼此之间竟相差无几。  
那么按照这个距离，其它两个点，西北与东南所对应的……  
长袖随着手指轻轻滑过虚空，惊世骇俗的猜测逐渐在心头成形，饶是宠辱不惊的云未思，眼底也不禁泛起波澜。  
这是——？！  
  
“一个新的六合烛天阵。”  
沙哑声音补充了他没说出口的猜测。   
长明不知何时苏醒过来，撑着额头微微蹙眉。  
“对方想要将世间万物容纳进去，彻底将这九州万地与妖魔所在的黑暗深渊打通，融而为一，单凭万神山那个六合烛天阵是不够的，所以他们干脆以天下为棋盘来布阵，九重渊就成为其中一环。”  
  
先前他一直以为，在五十年前万神山一役失败之后，九重渊就是对方新的布局，江离分出化身伪装成万剑仙宗弟子陈亭尾随他们进入九重渊，也只是想要彻底破坏九重渊，最终打破这处缓冲地带，将妖魔放出。  
但他错了，对方的谋略野心，根本就不止一个九重渊。   
或者说，九重渊仅仅是起||点。

对方所要的，是以九重渊为其中一个据点，将天下东、西，东南，西南，东北，西北六处联结为阵，重新形成一个更为庞大的六合烛天阵。  
  
以天下为棋盘，修士、宗门、异兽，万物皆可为棋。  
星罗棋布，阵法天成，所需要的是更多尸山血海，而所铸就的，却是千万年来从未有人设想过的尝试。  
饶是知晓自己被当成棋子的一部分，长明望着那幅被云未思描绘出来的九州虚空图，仍赞叹出声。  
“何其巧妙大胆的构思，神仙怕也不过如此！”  
如果这个想法真是由江离提出来的，那么此人将会是一个可怕又值得重视的敌人。  
  
“布局，应该是从五十年前那场变故就开始了。”云未思道。  
当神秘不再变得神秘，真相的庞大与可怕，却远远超乎最初的想象。  
许静仙兴冲冲拿着向阳丹过来，暗中昧下两颗，准备将其它拿出来邀功，冷不丁听见二人推演对话，脚步呼吸下意识变缓，站在旁边听得呆了，她不敢打断云未思，心中纵有无数疑问，也只好耐着性子听下去。  
长明嗯了一声：“对方算到六合烛天阵的失败，以封印为名，布下九重渊，诱你镇守其中，成为新阵法一环。”  
只是他们百密一疏，漏算了他还活着，流落黄泉，若干年后还能活着出来，所以亡羊补牢，希望算计他在九重渊里被云未思所杀，却没想到昔日反目的师徒二人非但没有两败俱伤，反而达成某种联手的默契。  
即使这种默契是暂时的——云未思从来没有承诺过自己不会再弑师证道，只是他自己也不想被人当棋子牵着鼻子走，所以愿意暂时跟长明合作。  
但师徒联手，这恐怕也是对方所不乐于看见的。  
  
听至此处，许静仙有些按捺不住了。  
她也提出自己的疑问。  
“见血宗固然是魔修大派，但比起九重渊和众法山，根本不值一提，为何会被作为六合烛天阵其中一处支点？”  
“因为时间。”

长明淡淡道，对上许静仙的迷惑不解。“一来，见血宗是魔门，素来不为其他宗门待见，便是灭门，也少有人会在短时间内发现异常。二来。二来，不独见血宗，像七弦门和山脚下所有村庄，悉数都被摄魂取魄，其规模不亚于一个玉汝镇了，甚至其中诸多修士，魂魄比玉汝镇的寻常人更有用，足以炼化聚魂珠，支撑阵法一角。第三，也是最重要的一点，他们等不及了，时间越久，变故越大。”  
他声音越来越小，最后了然无声，头也跟着垂下。  
“长明？”许静仙一惊。  
有人已经先于她上前，捏住长明下巴察看。  
没有昏过去，他只是过于困倦睡着了。  
  
这一睡，直接就到了黎明前。  
天还未亮，模模糊糊的光线照入半开的门窗缝隙，在地上印出一块块明暗相交的花纹。  
云未思抱着春朝剑，正看着那些花纹出神，袖子忽然被扯了一下。  
长明将醒未醒，意识尚且有些朦胧。  
“方才入魔之后，你就是云未思。”  
云未思：“嗯。”  
长明：“天还未亮，为何是你？”  
他与云海，一个白日，一个黑夜，交替出现，早已形成某种惯性。  
云未思：“他七情六欲过甚，最难控制魔心作祟。”  
  
他与云海，看似两人，实则又是一人，只不过分离为两个意识，居然也能在识海中交流，后者无法控制局面，索性将主动权交给云未思，因为云未思修的是无情道，对控制魔心尚有一些心得。  
长明揭起他的袖子，云未思没有抗拒。  
那条红线曲折细长，已经穿过手腕，堪堪抵达手掌最下面的掌纹。  
  
“放心吧，为师不会让你入魔的。”  
长明握住他的手，打了个呵欠。  
  
云未思偏头去看他，后者说完这句话，却又睡着了。  
晨曦微光渐渐东起，柔柔披在长明侧面，不知怎的，云未思忽然想起自己在虚无彼岸里看见的星河。  
日升日落，沧海桑田，唯有那点点星河陪伴着他。  
昼夜如斯，无声长情。  
  
先前那半截红绳还在手腕，孤零零的，缠成死结了。  
云未思伸出手，一点点去解开。

第 50 章  
云未思已经许久没有真正睡过觉了。  
修士所谓睡觉休息, 其实也是一种修炼冥想。  
人生苦短，追求长生大道的步伐，半刻也未能停歇。  
但这次, 他不止睡着了, 还做了梦。  
兴许是之前入魔所致，兴许是受了倚靠身边睡觉正沉的人影响。  
梦里光怪陆离, 光阴跳跃。  
  
冰天雪地，茫茫一片的白，看不见半点异色。  
他却身着单衣站在冰瀑下面。  
头顶冰瀑垂落成丝，似随时能化为尖锐冰锤落下, 刺入他的脑壳中。  
他的牙齿在打颤，浑身也不由自主发抖, 寒冷从外部渗入身体, 又从骨子里散发出来，几乎将骨头也冻为冰雕。  
有人从远处走来。  
身影越来越近，却依旧掩盖在风雪中，不甚明晰。  
他望着对方走到身前。  
“还继续吗？”师尊如是问道。  
他艰难点头, 脖子彻底被冻住了, 他也不知道自己到底点头了没有。  
“那就继续吧。”

对方道, 看了他片刻, 复而转身离去, 再无回头。  
他又整整站了三天三夜。  
不是处罚, 而是修炼。  
他的灵力迟迟未能彻底淬炼出来, 玉皇观的人都觉得他很难成为一名真正的修士。  
即使大家都认同他的毅力决心, 但有时候再坚毅能吃苦, 没有天赋也无济于事。  
这是一个残酷的现实。  
艰苦环境也许能逼出他的潜力。  
云未思主动提出到这里来修炼，师尊同意了。  
师尊素来严厉, 这样自苦的修炼法子，是对方所乐见的。  
他从未给云未思灵丹妙药，从不让他走捷径，甚至连修炼瓶颈上的指点，也总是寥寥数语，吝于开口。  
  
三天，也许是更久，他已经完全模糊了概念。  
脑海一片空白，唯有丹田一点灵力如风中残烛，摇摇欲坠。  
风雪消停一些，视线不再模糊不清。  
他眨了眨眼，睫毛上的霜花簌簌掉落。  
远处石头上，坐着个人。  
那人头顶肩膀上都落了些雪，想必这个姿势已经维持很久。  
那是师尊。  
以对方修为，根本不必用这种法子来磨炼自己，但他还是坐在那里，与云未思遥遥相对。  
云未思想笑，忘了脸已经冻僵住，差点就笑出裂痕。  
但心底的笑还是徐徐漾开，像春意拂过结冰的湖面。  


后来，他在那里坐了多久，师尊也就坐了多久。  
直到他终于能够自如控制灵力，将其运转全身，收放自如。  
有些人并不喜欢用言语来表达想法，他们的想法通常都蕴含在举止行为里了。  
他觉得，师尊内心其实是个十分温柔之人，只是他不善于表达，也不屑轻易表达。  
能领悟的，便是缘分，若因苛刻而错过，师尊也绝不惋惜。  
他在冰天雪地里沉沉睡去时，身体似乎被抱起，许久之后醒来，那种暖意似乎还在。  
从家破人亡起，他原以为自此孑然一身，独来独往。  
没有师尊，他也许现在什么也不是。  
  
“不要跟着我了。”  
场景变换，耳边传来这样的话。  
师尊对他重复了一遍。  
“我们早已恩断义绝，你不必再跟着我，徒惹牵绊罢了。”  
他见对方要走，上前两步将胳膊拽住，继而紧紧抱住。  
“师尊！”  
  
这样幼稚的举动，换作往常，必是要被训斥的。  
但这一回却没有，他听见师尊静默半晌，只是叹了口气。  
“怎么还跟个小孩儿似的，你修无情道，便是修成如此模样吗？”  
“不然，还是我代你去吧。”  
“我早已说过，此去吉凶未卜，不必二人都搭上。在外人眼里，你我已经反目，在我没有查出幕后之前，他们必然不会针对你。”  
悲凉的情绪在心头缓缓流淌，他似乎早已预见对方即将去赴一场无法回头的约定。  
惟愿此刻肌肤相贴的温暖，能停留得更久一些  
  
师尊是如此强大，天下第一人，一个何其尊荣的名头，所有敌人都不敢正面与师尊对上，再狂妄的人，也会在他面前低下傲慢的头颅。  
但强大并不意味着无敌，人心如水不能平，与利益伴生的阴谋从来就没有间断过。  
  
师尊发现隐藏在六合烛天阵背后那只翻云覆雨的手，也意识到敌暗我明，六合烛天阵很可能会出问题。  
但他终究决定答应任海山的请求，成为六名持阵人之一。  
  
云未思在后来无数次想过，要是当时他尽力阻止，是不是师尊就不会去了？  
不可能的。  
他早已知晓答案。  
师尊决定的事情，任何人都无法更改。  
九方长明这个人，看似随意妄为，任性得令人发指，连宗门都是说离开就离开，说改换门庭就改换门庭，从来不顾及他人想法，对徒弟又严厉无比，严厉到有的徒弟受不了，直接叛出师门。  
但云未思知道，这人心里，却有着至为柔软的地方。  
只有愿意去读懂他的人，才能窥见这一方别有乾坤的天地。  
  
“那我等你。”  
仿佛游离于外又置身其中，云未思听见自己在说话。  
“如果你没回来，我就去找你。”  
一只手落在自己头顶。  
就像少年时那样，温暖而有力量。  
那是无声的默许，也是两人的默契。  
  
但转瞬之间，那只温暖的手消失，取而代之是天地混沌，无边无际的迷雾。  
难听刺耳的嘶吼在耳边响起，硕大身体伸出尖利指爪拍过来，稍一愣神就差点身首异处。

这东西远远望去宛如一座小山，浑身鳞甲坚硬反光，隐隐发绿，那双血红眼睛缓缓转动，透着血腥残暴。  
它原本应该是寻常老虎，却因被魔气侵蚀，变成如今这副模样。  
九重渊雏初成，到处都是这样的妖物。  
张开嘴巴，口涎从獠牙缝隙流下来，魔兽微微后退，作出蓄势待发的攻击姿势。  
下一刻，它扑过来了！  
  
云未思不记得自己已经杀了多少只这样的魔兽。  
有人间寻常野兽受魔气侵蚀变异的，也有原本就从深渊缺口跑出来的漏网之鱼。  
还有修为强大不逊于人间宗师的妖魔。  
他想要在九重渊长久立足，就必须将这些障碍通通铲除。  
春朝剑划破妖兽的肚皮，后者跃至半空就重重摔在地上，但它仍不肯束手就擒，依旧挣扎着想要绝地反击。  
一剑插入脖颈要害，剧烈震颤的猛兽渐渐不动了。  
它临死前喷出的血和魔气溅了云未思一身。  
后者毫不在意，只是拭去脸上血迹，面无表情将猛兽开膛破肚，取出内丹。  
在九重渊里的时间久了，这样的场面比比皆是，他已经数不清有多少次自己被魔气缠身，那些魔气丝丝缕缕渗入发肤，积少成多，为了抵抗这样的侵蚀，他日复一日，修炼无情道，选择将前尘过往抛弃，如果抛弃不了，那就全部封印。  
封在无人知悉的角落，不会再成为自己的弱点。  
他想找到那个人，首先得确保自己能活下来，而非成为对方的弱点或软肋。  
  
只是明月白露，眨眼百代过客。  
他以后还能记得自己的初心，还能记得那个人吗？  
他不知道。  
  
云未思徐徐睁眼。  
他已经很久没有做过梦了，更勿论是如此复杂变幻的梦。  
身旁的人不见了，外头传来说话声。  
天光大亮，门还虚掩着。  
云未思起身推开门。  
  
“这些向阳丹，您看看是否有用？”许静仙借花献佛，不亦乐乎。  
方岁寒坐在轮椅上，一副懒得多说半句的模样。  
“有用。”长明眼高于顶，寻常丹药还不入他眼，唯独这些向阳丹，被他大加赞赏。  
“能炼此丹者，也算是于此道上炉火纯青了，不亚于宗师水准。”  
  
许静仙挺高兴，就像自己被夸奖一样。  
“那你们先用一些，不够再让方峰主炼，他就最喜欢炼这个了！”  
方岁寒：……  
他嘴唇颤巍巍抖了两下，想说话，碍于自己现在武力约等于无，最终只能委婉道：“一颗向阳丹顺利的话，起码也得耗费三年心血，其中极品的，更需要三十年往上，要是这些吃完，可就没有了！”  
许静仙嘻嘻一笑：“方峰主，你炼丹是一颗颗炼的呢？怎么不是一炉一炉地出？我是不会炼丹，但宗主师父是行家，你可别想蒙他老人家！”  
方岁寒忍得很辛苦。  
妖女、狐假虎威、崽卖爷田不心疼等字眼从脑海飞速滑过。  
百忍成金，我忍！方岁寒嘴角抽搐开口：“你那是寻常丹药，跟向阳丹不一样……”  
许静仙对他忍气吞声敢怒不敢言的模样颇为满意，仿佛从前憋的恶气都在一夜间出了。  
  
“这些够了。”长明道，“我要去万莲佛地。”  
许静仙想到那个骷髅头的话：“宗主当真会在那边吗？”  
长明：“不知道，所以要走一趟。”  
许静仙：“我有传送法宝，万莲佛地是秃驴的地盘，我虽未去过，不过离那里最近的洛国国都，我可以直接送您过去。”  
长明的确是要先去洛都一趟。  
根据他们的推演，以天下为棋盘的六合烛天阵，其六处连接交集点，正好就落在洛国国都上。  
“你们也一起吗？”  
  
许静仙干笑道：“我就不必了吧，打打杀杀的场面不大适合我这样的弱女子。”  
方岁寒翻了个白眼。  
天下红雨了，连魔修妖女都能说自己是弱女子了。   
长明略作思考：“此处现在已成凶地，对方是否留有后手，现在一时半会无法察知，你们不去洛都，也要尽快离开见血宗。也罢，方岁寒如今不良于行，你就带着他先去别处吧。”  
许静仙瞪大眼睛，不明白自己怎么就突然多了个叫方岁寒的包袱。

待在见血宗的确不再安全，但孤身流落在外，还带着个半废的累赘，未必就能安定到哪里去。先不说见血宗仇人遍天下，那些人知道见血宗落魄了，会不会来围攻他们，倒是真是虎落平阳被犬欺了，更何况如今背后疑案重重，要是遇到幕后真凶，看见他们这两条漏网之鱼，加上敌暗我明，许静仙都能想象自己死不瞑目的下场了。  
似乎，仿佛，好像还是留在宗主师父身边最安全的，若是顺道能救出宗主的话，她那条东海鲛绡也指日可待了。  
当日入九重渊之前，她也百般后悔，最后甚至因缘际会真就拿到了养真草呢。  
无形之中，许静仙心中的天平倾斜了。  
  
“我想清楚了。”她面露真诚，语气真挚。“让二位前辈去赴汤蹈火，我实在放心不下，我还是跟着你们吧。”  
旁边传来方岁寒一声嗤笑。  
许静仙头也不回，毫不犹豫，往后朝他那条伤腿一踢，下手快狠准。  
啊！！！  
惨叫声划破天际，迎来新的一天。  
  
……  
  
洛国，洛都。  
随着洪氏末帝让出权柄，江山一统的局面一去不复返。  
长明流落黄泉时，天下就已经一分为三了。   
洛国，幽国，照月王朝。  
俗世政权的变迁与修士无涉，但也不乏修士插手其中，搅弄风云，攫取更大的利益。  
毕竟作为人间富贵的极致，朝廷皇室素来能够集中更多资源，也可以为修士带来更多好处。  
  
与幽国将万莲佛地奉为国教，崇佛之风甚为浓郁不同，洛国更为兼容并蓄。

虽然庆云禅院是国君的座上宾，常年受供奉，但道门儒门在此，同样也有一席之地，魔修虽少，亦混迹其中，这使得数十年间，洛都一跃成为天下繁华之首，年节热闹从未间断，晚上也无宵禁，从夜幕降临到旭日东升，城中各处灯火就没彻底熄灭过，是以洛都又有“火都”之称，寓意不夜辉明，煌煌如白日。  
许静仙是个爱热闹的人，从前闲暇也曾到洛都玩耍，只是这样的次数不多，一则她是魔修，容易被针对，二则这里龙蛇混杂，佛门犹多，她不爱看见满眼的秃驴晃来晃去。  
  
“差点忘了，今日是浣秋节！”  
熙熙攘攘街道上，许多行人手里拿着彩纸风车，风车上还插着各色花朵。  
父亲手里牵着儿女，小贩努力兜售还带着露珠的花瓣，间或有贵人马车经过，却被人潮堵住，马车上的人也不得不下来步行。  
“什么是浣秋节？”长明不记得从前有过这样一个节日。  
许静仙道：“洛国当年立国为秋天，他们皇帝就将这一日定为浣秋，从朝廷衙门到民间百业，都会大肆庆祝，不过本来洛都也不宵禁，平素没比今日冷清多少，就是多了些人罢了。”  
  
比起长明只是不知本朝节日，云未思入目皆为新奇。  
九重渊里变幻无穷，就是没有人间烟火气。  
他也曾随长明在过去流连，甚至见过自己的生身父母，可那些与眼前相比，终究还是不一样的。  
这是真实的，触手可及的热闹。

  
“这是何物？”  
难得云未思也有好奇心发作的时候，虽然面上依旧是没有表情的。  
“节节高。”  
长明伸手，将几个大小不一的花球往上叠，这些球并非浑圆，上下都有平口，极小，孩童间玩闹，以叠得高为胜出，所以叫节节高。  
他随手叠了四五个，却听云未思道：“你是不是给我买过？”  
长明微怔，一没留神，手下几个球都滚下来，前功尽弃。  
“你记起来了？”

第 51 章  
云未思依稀有些印象。  
似乎在那个梦之后, 一扇虚掩的门徐徐打开，落在门后的许多事情，也随之陆续呈现。  
  
那年是父母忌日, 他拜师之后的第二年。  
父母尸骨远在京城, 而且已经被敌人抛尸弃骨，死无葬身之地, 显赫一时的两个家族，随着权力斗争失败风流云散。  
师尊九方长明带他出门游历，拜访旧友，他因平日师尊严厉, 未敢将这些儿女私情诉诸于口。  
但路过某村集市时，自己手上也多了不少玩具。  
九连环, 节节高, 竹编小兽。  
彼时他早已不是孩童，还以为师尊是要买给故友孩子的，谁知却一直让他拿着，后来也没要回去。  
他这才慢慢恍然, 原来玩具是要买给他的。  
  
当时的心情已经不大记得了, 好像是有些哭笑不得, 师尊带徒弟没经验, 连哄孩子也这般粗糙了事, 似他这样的年纪, 早不会为了这些玩具兴奋不已, 但他还是拿起来玩了一阵, 后来发现师尊闲暇时居然也拿了九连环在解, 兴许是头一回玩，不大熟练, 花费时间比他还多，由此可以发现，师尊约莫也是没什么童年乐趣的。  
那个时候的云未思，实在想象不出，年幼的九方长明如何度过自己漫漫的启蒙岁月，难不成也是一本正经成天盘坐在冰瀑下面修炼吗？  
  
“你好像叠过一个二十几层的。”  
云未思回忆了下，大概有半人高了。  
后来……  
后来是被他推倒了。  
顽心一起，加上手痒，本来可堆到一人高的花球被他碰倒了。  
九方长明自然不可能因为这点小事罚他，但对方本来就难得的兴致也被打散了，再没了堆第二个的工夫。  
为了哄人，他大半夜将冰雪堆砌成屋子那么高的节节高，顺道练习御风削冰的能力，等隔日九方长明推开房门，正好一阵狂风，两层房屋高的冰球直接倒塌，差点没砸头顶上。  
哄人是哄不成了，不过师尊倒是没有发火，只是让他多抄几遍清静经。  
……  
  
原也没有刻意去回忆，只是阀门自己打开，潮水一般涌进来。  
  
“看来你想起不少事，为师深感欣慰。”  
长明手里拿个竹编耗子把玩几下，随手塞给他。  
“洛都太大，线索一时无从找起，你们不妨先闲逛两天，再……”  
  
话音未落，人潮一窝蜂涌向某个方向，将他们几人挤到街道边上去。  
原本就热闹的场面忽然就像热水倒入油锅里，更加沸腾起来。  
个个翘首以盼，激动张望。  
  
许静仙等不及近前去看，随手拉了个路人询问。

不一会儿便回来告诉他们。  
“是照月遣使来朝，据说这次还有照月皇女，生得国色天香，他们的马车待会儿也会从此处经过。”  
天下三分，有强有弱。  
洛国为强国之首，独占九州中原以北大部分地区，其次是幽国，拥有中南东南区域，最后才是照月王朝，偏居西南一隅。  
之所以没有被灭国，是因为照月充分了解自己的定位，利用洛、幽两国的不和从中游走摇摆，又向强者俯首称臣，每年朝见进贡，一件都没落下，照月如今女主当政，更将委曲求全善于低头的婉转发挥得淋漓尽致，洛国新君刚登基没多久，他们就把皇女送来了。  
“这位皇女，是照月女主的亲妹，正儿八经的公主，为了讨好洛国，也算是使出浑身解数了。”  
  
许静仙语气中不乏感叹。   
皇女身不由己的命运，很容易让她联想到自己。  
如果她不是毅然离家走上修炼长生之道，如今怕是早就被困在夫家生儿育女，如同芸芸众生，毫不例外走完一生。  
哪怕锦衣玉食，也掩盖不了无法自主的轨迹。  
修士之间的竞争固然也更为残酷，动辄就会性命不保，但起码她不必在囿于狭小||逼仄的井底仰望头顶那一小块天空，起码她有了更多选择的余地，杀人夺宝而死，也好过在后宅里成日操心那点子屁事。  
人生一世，最要紧是痛快。  
  
照月王朝的车队很快过来。  
他们所在的这条路，是通往皇城的主干道，方才民众百姓只是因为好奇心，纷纷想先睹为快，这才追过去，此时又跟在车队后面涌过来，一下子将道路挤得水泄不通。

所幸还有皇城卫引路疏导，将百姓拨向两边，让马车得以顺利前行。  
前方自然是照月来使，高头大马，侍卫簇拥，中间车辇华丽异常，想必正是照月皇女座驾。  
只是马车四面遮挡得严严实实，两面小窗还未打开，众人只能望车兴叹，在心里想象皇女的模样。  
似乎听见大家的心声，车窗忽然打开，一只白若美玉的手搭在纱帘上，轻轻掀起。  
丽人好奇的神色映入眼帘，有幸得见真颜的人都发出赞叹，一时说不清是皇女头上的珠翠照亮了美人容貌，还是美人本身让珠翠更加出色。  
  
长明也看得失神，他不由自主往前几步，想看得更清楚些，却被皇城卫推回来。  
对方瞪他一眼，似要张口训斥，见他风仪不凡，话到嘴边，仅仅是道：“不可唐突。”  
洛都藏龙卧虎，皇城卫见的高人多了，自然也不会轻易做出得罪人的举动。  
许静仙看那皇女，固然生得美貌，可世间美人多得是，何况那皇女再美貌，也是只属于凡间的佼佼者，远没有修士修炼到一定境界之后那种出尘缥缈的仙气。  
难不成宗主师父这是山珍海味吃多了，偶尔看见清粥小菜，就觉得养眼？  
许静仙有些不服气，禁不住道：“您若是对那女子动心，我可以将她掳来。”  
玩上一晚上，什么兴致也都尽了吧？这是典型的妖女风格。   
长明却道：“你方才没看见她的头饰么？”  
云未思：“玉冠上有一颗宝珠。”

长明嗯了一声：“沧海月明。”  
  
许静仙出于女人的天性，方才顾着去看所谓国色天香的皇女，还真没留意到对方头上。  
长明这一说，她就想起来了。  
这沧海月明，大有来历，无论七弦门刘细雨，还是七星河悲树，他们的死都与沧海月明脱不了干系。  
珠子里通常藏着一种叫无求的药香，能令人迷失神智，身不由己。  
方岁寒双足还未痊愈，不方便行走，被安置在城中宅子，他们三人则随着车队前行，一直跟到照月国下榻的官驿。  
说是官驿，为了迎接这位皇女，洛帝命人重新修缮，看上去也与王府差不多，不至于辱没皇女身份。  
“不能再靠近了。”云未思道。  
随行里有照月来的巫女，官驿里还有洛国王室供奉的修士，其中不乏准宗师级高手，为的就是保护来使安全。  
长明一行自然不必忌惮这些人，但动手肯定会打草惊蛇。  
  
沧海月明的出现，是极为不祥的征兆。  
皇女此番入宫，如无意外是要被皇帝留下的，不管她头顶那颗沧海月明是怎么来的，自然也会跟着她留在宫中。  
显然，对方的目标不止于照月国使团，而是皇城内的宫廷。  
如果洛国宫廷成为幕后者的傀儡，见血宗的事情会不会再度上演，答案似乎呼之欲出了。  
许静仙能想到这些，长明和云未思自然也想到了。  
他们原先觉得洛都既然被定为阵心，必然会有些可以探查的古怪之处，却没想到这么快就发现一条重要线索。  
  
许静仙道：“不如等夜深人静之后，再潜入官驿查探。”  
现在再怎么看，也看不出什么了。

长明轻咳一声：“倒不必这么麻烦，可以让佛门出面，邀请皇女参加佛会，以庆云禅院的地位，照月公主不会不给面子的。”  
许静仙刚想说佛门怎么会帮我们，转念一想，宗主师父不正是从佛门出来的么？  
说来也巧，庆云禅院如今的院首不苦禅师，还曾是他的二徒弟。  
可他们师徒俩不是反目了吗，对方未必会给这个面子吧？  
  
长明不用问也知道她在想什么。  
“庆云禅院只有一处分寺在此，孙不苦很少亲自过来坐镇，一般都是长老在主持，但琉璃金珠杖不还在我们这儿吗？”  
那把禅杖自从离开九重渊就被长明收起来了，再也没用过。  
旁人对这件佛门法宝求之不得，就算不是佛宗修士，也可以用来帮助修炼增进修为，长明有四非剑在，却不是很在意这件法宝，但庆云禅院的人，肯定很乐意为了这件法宝去做点什么。  
“你回头就将琉璃金珠杖送到他们那里，以此为交换，让他们派人请到照月公主和正使去听经。”  
许静仙眼珠一转，有镇寺之宝在手，岂非可以为所欲为刁难那群秃驴？  
“放心吧，宗主师父，交给我便是。”  
  
方才三人交谈，俱是传音入密，旁边无人听见。  
来看热闹的民众熙熙攘攘，围在官驿门前，哪怕被士兵挡住无法前进半步，更看不见公主是何模样，也不肯离去，仿佛多站一会儿，就能从那门缝里盯出点门道来，三人站在人群后边，也不算扎眼。

  
“洛都天天都这么热闹么，不愧是天子脚下！”  
说话之人是头一回进城，颇有大开眼界的赞叹。  
他的同伴就告诉他：“这照月公主再怎么好看，咱们也见不着，倒不如去看看宋相爷纳妾。”  
“也是今日？”  
“是啊，浣秋节是难得的黄道吉日，许多好事都赶在今日呢，还有东边那座八宝琅嬛塔，看见没，也是今日竣工，各方宝物都源源不断送过去，就等着陛下携高僧道长开光呢！”  
  
众人循着他所指望去，果然看见一座金顶琉璃宝盖的宝塔，在晴朗天空下闪闪发光，屹立瞩目。  
不少头一回来京的人还当那宝塔早就有了，听这话才知道，敢情是刚落成。  
“那塔可有什么说头？”  
“说是陛下梦见神仙，教他老人家在那里建塔，可保风调雨顺，天下太平呢！陛下还下令各地进贡宝物，供奉此塔，以悦仙人，今日照月国不是运来许多东西，届时怕也是有不少要供奉在宝塔里的！”  
“原来如此……”  
“那塔可真好看啊！”

“诶，你说宋相爷纳妾，是什么时候？”  
“约莫就在晌午吧，为了避开照月使团，特地选在一个时辰后，宋相爷权倾朝野，这纳妾的阵仗可不比照月国进城逊色，咱们得早点过去，说不定还能抢着个好位置捡喜钱，去晚了说不定就没了！”  
“走走走！”  
众人一阵骚动，相继簇拥着往相府方向而去了。  
  
许静仙对那位相爷没什么兴趣，倒是对八宝琅嬛塔兴致勃勃。  
“也不知那塔里是否会供奉什么法宝，不如寻个机会进去看看，顺手拿上一两件！”  
“你这么想，别人也会这么想，那里若真有宝物，也必定机关重重，特别是专门对付修士的。”长明道，“走吧，咱们也去看看相府纳妾，与那宋丞相见上一面，也许不用去佛门绕一大圈，还有更简单的办法混入宫。”  
许静仙：“您与那丞相有故？”  
长明在黄泉五十年，就算洛国丞相盛年当政，把持权柄五十年，如今也该七八十岁了。  
但她曾见过对方，看上去也就是三十出头，并不显老。  


长明不答反问：“你说的宋丞相，姓甚名谁？”  
许静仙：“好像是叫，宋难言。”  
长明：“我在儒门时，曾收过一徒，也叫宋难言。如无意外，他应该就是你说的宋丞相。”  
许静仙：……  
您老人家可真是桃李满天下啊！

第 52 章  
长明会收宋难言为徒, 源于一场有趣的意外。  
  
当年他刚叛出魔门，觉得儒宗里颇有些可以化为己用的地方，便寻个小县城落脚, 还找了位儒学先生, 给自己授课，如同那些孩童启蒙一般, 从头开始学习儒门典籍，甚至还通过当地考试选拔与推举，当上本地县官副手，负责掌管文书, 辅佐县官。  
  
自然，这中间长明也用了些手段, 譬如说通过贿赂太守夫人, 进而结识太守，让他赏识推荐自己。  
彼时天下还未三分，洪氏主政，选官以考试和推举并行, 这其中就有许多可操作的余地, 很多人利用门第财富, 即使在考试中表现平平, 也可通过推选资格得到官职, 再一步步往上升官。  
他虽平日里我行我素, 但若想达到某个目的, 也不是不能暂时低头的, 投其所好, 自然深得上官喜爱，很快上官得到机会升迁, 他就顶替了上官的位置，成为当地父母官。  
  
按照儒门观点，出世不如入世，在庙堂泽被苍生才能学以致用，儒学经典博大精深，长明越深入，就觉得有意思，他还真就每日有模有样处理起政务，在案牍文书，鸡毛蒜皮的事情里寻找儒门真谛。

这两年里，他几乎将儒门典籍翻了个遍，还派人搜罗孤本残本，以及鲜少流传于世的先贤著作，县衙书阁里堆满书籍，嗜书如命的名声逐渐传开，许多儒生上门请教，提起他都是满口称赞，长明的名声甚至传到六义书院，书院派人捎来书信，询问他是否愿意拜入大儒丘秉坤门下，成为丘大儒的记名弟子。长明自然是婉拒了，不过他还写了封信，表示对丘大儒的青眼感激涕零，只是自己政务在身无暇分身，兼之学问不精，想等任满辞官之后再亲自去六义书院请教学习。  
到了他这样的修为，想隐姓埋名掩藏身份是很容易的事情，长明竟也安安稳稳当了两年的县太爷，没有人料到一个人口不多的小县城父母官，居然是修士中赫赫有名令敌人闻风丧胆的大宗师。  
  
彼时宋难言是县里一个家境贫寒的普通少年，家里亲娘早死，父亲娶了后娘，为了少一张嘴吃饭，他被后娘赶出来，流落街头，以打零工为生，饥一餐饱一餐，看不见希望，和万千贫苦人家一样，兴许连媳妇儿都娶不上，就要在某场瘟疫或水患中死去，又或者迫于生计去当苦力，死在贫困交加之中。

与别人不同的是，宋难言很聪明，他打听到长明爱种花，县里士绅地主也跟风种起花，就弄了些花，每天都在长明途经之处叫卖，终于有一天引起长明注意，他凭借自己机灵的反应和对答，成功在县衙里谋到一份差事，又千方百计，在名士为长明授课时旁听，甚至将对方说的话，一字不漏记下来，倒背如流。  
  
长明在宋难言眼里看到了野心。  
一个人有野心不是坏事，它能催人奋进，让人努力达到目标，修士若无野心，每日得过且过，恐怕天赋异禀者也无济于事。  
宋难言不仅有野心，还有天分。  
他过目不忘，在修炼上也能举一反三，悟性不比云未思差，但他的心不在修炼上。  
他不想追求虚无缥缈的长生成仙之道，他想当官，他想要掌握世俗的权柄，让人从此不敢再欺侮他。  


长明收下了这个弟子。  
宋难言也知道，以自己的身份过往，能够拜县官为师，已是天大造化，他努力学习，勤奋刻苦，每天几乎都沉浸在书海之中。  
精力有限，也志不在此，他除了儒家学问，只是向长明学一些道门修炼的皮毛，主要还是为了身轻体健，保持旺盛精神。  
如是几年过去，宋难言学业有成，他的文章通过长明的推荐，被六义书院录取，他拜别恩师，踏上前往六义书院的路。  
六义书院乃当世儒门最高学府，地位如庆云禅院之于佛门，能够得到六义书院的敲门砖，是儒门学子梦寐以求的向往。  
宋难言不可能不心动。   
  
那是他与长明师徒之间的最后一次见面。  
直到分别，宋难言也不知道自己这位先生究竟有多大的能耐，毕竟那些如神仙一般出神入化的修士高人，是不可能跑到俗世里来当官的，宋难言对这位授业恩师感激不已，但他不可能一辈子侍奉恩师左右，裹足不前，他的野心注定他要在世俗这条路上继续走下去。

在六义书院，大儒丘秉坤看中宋难言的资质，想收为关门弟子，他不愿放弃这个机会，便写信与长明说明情况，甚至等不及长明回信，就拜入丘秉坤门下，成为人人欣羡的大儒嫡传门生。  
儒门并不禁止学生拜多位老师，但修士不一样，在长明这里，宋难言拜丘秉坤，就相当于叛出师门了，彼时天下乱象初现，他对几年仕途心生厌倦，已是挂冠飘然离去。  
虽然没再遇到长明，宋难言从六义书院出师之后，由于有了丘秉坤弟子这一层光环和推荐，他在仕途上步步高升，哪怕改朝换代，也照样平步青云，以出身贫寒的农家子弟，从一无所有到权势熏天，堪称传奇。  
如今洛国天子登基未久，宋难言为先帝托孤之重臣，实际上已是万万人之上，如摄政王一般的地位，纳妾自然也远比旁人隆重。  
世人都说，宋相爷得神仙授术，长青不老，风流多情。  
  
多年未见，长明对这个徒弟的印象，远没有其他徒弟来得深刻。  
眼下想要追查沧海月明，直接找到宋难言那里，显然要比拿着琉璃金珠杖去找庆云禅院的秃驴要方便一些。  
不过方便也是相较而言，他若是自称宋丞相的老师要进门讨一杯喜酒喝，恐怕会被门子直接当成胡言乱语的疯人，如果出手大张旗鼓，又会打草惊蛇，还是得想法子从别处入手。  
想及此，他看向许静仙，和蔼可亲道：“你午夜梦回，有没有想过自己像寻常人家成婚生子，和乐融融的滋味？”  
许静仙：……  
她现在回见血宗还来得及吗？  
  
……  
  
宋难言从未娶妻，却有许多妾侍。  
他从不讳言自己爱美色，食也性也，连修士都无法免俗，何况是他们这样的凡夫俗子。  
而且娶妻娶贤，纳妾纳色，他的每一个妾侍，毫不例外都是出了名的大美人，有青楼花魁，也有小家碧玉，他不看重数量，不追求多如繁星，加上今日新纳的，拢共加起来也才五六人而已。  
  
这在豪富权贵之中，也不算奢靡成性的了。  
近来京城市井里流行的段子，却是他弃公主的倾慕于不顾，拒绝了皇帝赐婚，偏偏要纳一个浣纱女为妾。  
这样的故事无疑是百姓茶余饭后最爱听的，无数人簇拥在相府门口，以比看照月公主更大的热情，想一窥新娘子的真容。他们不会去计较其中曲折与真相，在许多人看来，能够舍公主而就浣纱女，说明那女子的美貌已经远远超越公主了。  
  
但他们还是失望了。  
花轿一路从外边抬到相府门口，新娘子在喜婆和侍女的搀扶下进府，从头到尾盖头都严严实实盖在头顶上，天公不作美，也不肯来一阵狂风将盖头揭起。  
不过新娘子有盖头，她身边的侍女却没有，一袭粉色衣裳明艳大方，已是世间难得的美人，许多人看呆了，纷纷说道宋相爷好艳福，这一收就收了俩，陪嫁侍女尚且如此美貌，正主儿必然更是绝色天香。  
相府极大方，钱成把成把地撒，人们蜂拥上前拾捡都来不及，也就将新娘子长相抛诸脑后了。  
纳妾比娶妻简单许多，不需要那么多繁复的仪式，也没有高堂可拜，新娘子直接就被左右送入洞房，在相府新收拾出来的后院里，静静等待夫君的到来。   
  
宋难言在前面略吃了几杯酒，面上微醺，但尚算清醒。  
毕竟以他如今的地位，没有多少人敢当面灌酒了。   
皇帝也派人送贺礼过来，打破了因为宋丞相拒绝公  
主而龙颜不悦的传闻。  
面对众人一如既往的谄媚奉承，宋难言都置之一笑，应付半个时辰之后，他就起身往新院子走。  
  
这位新纳的妾侍，是他在河边看见的，晨曦初起，女子倚溪浣纱，衣裙半湿，的确平添不少姿色，但要说比公主还漂亮，则言过其实了，人人都知道，今上御妹是难得的佳人，只是宋难言不想娶一尊大佛来家里供着。  
他本已权倾朝野，再加上一位公主妻子，非但不能有所助益，反倒变成累赘了。  
  
门虚掩着，一推便开。  
侍女站在门口，朝他福身行礼，盈盈笑道：“恭迎相爷，恭喜相爷，相爷请！”  
宋难言嗯了一声，忽然止步，回退几步，仔细看她。

“你是彤娘陪嫁？我为何从未见过？”  
许静仙眨眨眼：“好教相爷知晓，奴乃府中新进侍女，先前管家派奴去服侍彤娘子左右，再跟着彤娘子一道回府，往后还是在府里伺候的。”  
宋难言再要说些什么，却听对方又道：“管家有命，相爷既来，奴便去外边守着，莫要打搅您与彤娘子，相爷若有吩咐再喊奴便是。”  
说罢也不等他回应，便低着头告退了。  
宋难言寻思反正也是自己的人，什么时候起意再收到身边也是一样的，就没再喊住她，举步入了新房。  
  
屋子里，红烛高照，囍字映光。  
新娘子正束手端坐在床边，微微垂着头，似有无限娇羞，正待郎君揭盖细说。  
宋难言一笑，将揭盖头的喜秤伸过去。

第 53 章  
在揭开眼前这条正红色绣着戏水鸳鸯的盖头前, 宋难言并没有特别波澜起伏的心情。  
毕竟他妾侍也收过好几个了，这个固然清秀如兰小家碧玉，也就是仅止于此, 他对妾侍素来不错, 年老色衰也在后院里养着，她们若想自行离去也不拦着, 比起那些动辄打骂妻妾的侯门显宦，宋难言觉得自己是个无比厚道宽容的人。  
若是眼前此人温柔小意机灵识趣，他也不是不能多宠爱几年。  
但是当宋难言揭开盖头，他结结实实愣住了。

饶是见过大风大浪, 他也忍不住蹬蹬蹬接连后退几步，张口欲嚷。  
下一刻, 他的声音像被石头堵住, 徒劳费力，却半点发不出来。  
  
长明长袖一挥，消除幻术。  
在宋难言眼里，对方原本一袭嫁衣也随之消失, 男人青玉高髻, 广袖长袍, 俊丽如仙。  
最重要的是, 有些眼熟。  
不, 是很眼熟。  
“你还记得我吗？”对方问道。  
宋难言天赋异禀, 过目不忘, 当然不会忘记, 只不过他没敢往那方面想。  
明明死去多年的人, 怎么会活生生出现在面前？  
“你……”宋难言发现自己又能说话了。“您，是老师？”  
这个猜测一出口, 他的表情越发古怪离奇。  
长明点头：“我以为多年不见，你把我给忘了。”  
  
“您不是已经……”死了吗？  
宋难言还记得自己去六义书院之后，还经常写信给长明，给他讲述自己的见闻和在经义上的学习。  
长明回得很少，通常是他自己也有疑惑，才会让宋难言向书院大儒转达请教，通常寥寥数语，十封信过去能回一封就不错了。  
但后来，宋难言收到的书信突然中断。  
他心中奇怪，可自己早就离开家门，身边能称得上亲近的人，除了长明一个都没有，宋难言一时没法千里迢迢跑回去察看，只能等几年之后自己当了官，再派人回去探望，这一探望，才知道长明早就挂冠离去，连辞官都未曾，不知所踪，没有人知道去向。

起初宋难言还派人多方打听，渐渐的数年过去，他的启蒙老师音信全无，又过了十数年，宋难言觉得对方约莫是不在人世了，在他权倾朝野之后，还曾回到故地，轰轰烈烈为他老师起了衣冠冢，竖了石碑，煞有介事拜祭一番，掉了几滴眼泪，缅怀他们师徒二人的情谊，以表哀思和孝心。  
谁知道这会儿他师父坐着本该由他新纳妾侍坐的轿子进来，坐在他洞房夜的床边，冲他微微笑道“你还记得我吗”。  
五雷轰顶，一佛出世。  
宋难言无法形容自己此刻的心情。  
  
“我何时与你说我死了？”长明挑眉。  
“可……”  
以常人寿命而言，长明此时就算不死，起码也得是耄耋老人了。  
但他非但毫无老态，眉目神色宛若当年初识，竟是一模一样。  
宋难言也从他这位老师那里学过些道门修炼功夫，但他实在没兴趣，仅仅学了皮毛，后来又得遇机缘，被赠予佛门丹药，据说修士吃了能修为大进，他没有修为，也能青春常驻容颜不老，是以常人这个年纪早已垂垂老矣，宋难言却还如三十上下，若无意外，就算不能达到修士的寿数，也能比常人长寿许多。

他在数十年的官宦生涯中，早已学会勾心斗角暗度陈仓过河拆桥种种伎俩，内心深处对授业恩师还是心存感激的，也许是因为早早离开后来又了无踪迹，长明在宋难言心目中的形象相当高大，直如高山仰止景行行止，但他从没想过有生之年还能见到活着的师父，而且是在洞房里。  
如此说来，他师父应该也是修士了？  
若是常人，又如何能数十年如一日，容颜不老。  
  
“你所料不错，我的确是修士。”长明似乎知道他心中所想。  
震惊过后，宋难言心情复杂：“这么多年了，您为何从未来找过我，难不成弟子在您心里，就是如此微不足道吗？想当年，弟子三餐不继食不果腹衣衫褴褛，幸而遇见师父，方如一步登天，顿时有了当人的尊严，弟子还记得，您允许我在府里读书时，我是何等雀跃……”  
长明打断他：“你还记得，我为何要给你取名难言吗？”  
宋难言：……  
长明很满意他的突然静默。  
“这些年我遇到些事，被困在某个地方，新近也才出来，只因追查一件事，不得不先来找你，等事情告一段落，我们再叙旧情不迟。”  
宋难言：“师父请讲。”  
  
长明便将九重渊的存在，和妖魔很可能已经混入人间，伺机寻衅之事略说了一下，又提到照月公主头上的沧海月明。  
“照月公主应该是要长留你们皇帝后宫的吧，如果她身边有人出问题，很容易殃及皇帝，如果你暂时无法查清究竟是谁有问题，我可随你入宫查探一番。”  


宋难言骤然接受如此之多的消息，有些难以消化。  
这毕竟是一个修士为尊的天下，他虽手握权柄，也得时常与各派修士打交道，尤其对这些人还得客气有加不能得罪，但寻常修士也是不敢对宋难言无礼的，哪怕宗师驾临，知道宋难言的身份，也无法无视他的存在。这便是一个互相成全的世道，修士虽超然，偶尔也需要世俗权力为其张目，譬如被幽国尊为国教的万莲佛地，在幽国境内便已达到称王入圣的地步，而权贵本身也需要修士的保护，就像宋难言这丞相府，里里外外起码有十数名修士在日夜暗中庇护，以防宵小作祟。  
但这些修士居然还没能防住老师的李代桃僵。  
由此可见，不是他的人太废，就是老师太强了。  
宋难言不觉得自己挑人的眼光有问题，他更倾向于后者。  
  
“老师，妖魔祸乱之事我也有所耳闻，前朝末年，我曾在朝中为官，虽说当时未入中枢，但也听过一些秘辛，据说末帝便是受了妖魔附身的妖姬蛊惑，吃了些不该吃的东西，方才会神智迷乱，干出许多异乎寻常的事情。本朝立国之后，先帝也曾严防死守，竭力阻止旧事重演，常年镇守宫廷四方的宗师就不下四位，更不必说那些常来常往的客卿了。如果照月国的人当真如此胆大包天，我只能说，他们是自寻死路。”  
他定了定神，渐渐从“我师父没死还变成神仙”的震惊中恢复过来。  
“多年不见，您风采如故，弟子日夜思念，还请老师留下几日，暂作歇息，让我尽尽孝心。”  
长明似笑非笑：“你就不想知道你那新娘子哪里去了？”  
宋难言一噎，他还真忘了这件事。

“您想必不会为难她的。”  
长明：“她与侍女都在床底下睡着了，一会儿你再把人弄醒便是。”  
宋难言趁机问道：“那门外那位……”  
长明似笑非笑：“你有兴趣？”  
宋难言干笑：“您若愿牵线，我那正室之位可为她……”  
“你大可自己去问她，我不当媒人。”  
长明觉着自己这徒弟固然在俗世混得不错，看女人的眼光却实在有些问题，居然敢对许静仙动色心，这分明是不知死活。  
甭看许静仙在他面前如此听话乖顺，那是因为长明用实力让她无话可说，起初许静仙也并不是如此好说话的，若因此就觉得她好摆弄容易相处，那完全是瞎了眼。  
  
“言归正传，妖魔之中不乏修为高深者，又与修士有所勾连，连大宗师都无法轻易察觉，我不信旁人，只相信自己双眼，你须得寻个机会帮我入宫，如若不然，我便另外再想办法了。”  
长明淡淡道，自负之意尽在言语之中。  
宋难言根本不知道他师父是何等修为，过去又有何等尊荣的地位，只听对方意思，大有自己不答应就直接硬闯的意思，赶忙道：“您误会了，弟子不是不愿意答应，实在是宫内情况复杂，皇帝身边的修士，俱是先帝和太后所安排，不让旁人插手，我费尽心思，这些年努力经营，也算是能与其中一两位说得上话，但您也知道，那些宗师脾性古怪，他们不会完全听我命令，任我差遣。”  
长明若有所思：“你与太后不和，皇帝身边的修士安排，是你们暗中角力的方式？”

宋难言苦笑：“老师还是一如既往言辞锋利！不错，帝权与相权，自古不能相容，太后出身前朝高门，素来瞧不上我，只不过我是先帝指派，在朝中也算支持者甚众，她未能轻易动我。但是在那些宫内修士面前，弟子也未能完全掌握主动，那位与我交好的宗师名叫寒夜，是东海派长老，要么让弟子先去探探口风，让他帮忙在宫内查探，以他的身份，要光明正大许多。”  
长明：“你有没有想过，宫中那些修士，也有可能被妖魔渗透，而且一旦他们有问题，比常人更难以被发现？”  
宋难言一怔：“这，不可能吧？”  
他虽然沉浮宦海多年，毕竟还是与人打交道得多，便是见过修士的神通，也未有深入了解，更难以想象。  
修士与普通人，毕竟如同两个世界。  
长明道：“宫墙外面都有众多宗师设下的结界，我要强行通过也不是无法，只是会惊动些人，稍微麻烦些，你设法带我入宫即可，后面的事情就不必你操心了。”  
宋难言还真怕他一言不合去强闯皇城，届时若闹大了，自己也脱不了干系，还不如老老实实帮师父想办法带他进去。  
“老师莫急，我倒是有个法子，只是可能要委屈您了。”  
长明：“但讲无妨。”  
宋难言轻咳两声：“我府中有位内侍，常年往返宫廷与此地，传递消息，您若肯委屈一下，此事倒也容易。”  
长明：……  
  
二人正说着话，外头传来急促脚步声。  
许静仙不知所踪，对方直接就敲门了。  
“相爷！相爷！”  
宋难言皱眉：“何事？”  
“宫中来使，说是有十万火急的要紧事！”  
宋难言一凛，刚要开口，想起长明还在这里，不由看他。  
长明没有避开的意思，一动未动。  
宋难言只好让人进来。  
管家满脸焦急，入内就愣住了。  
洞房花烛夜，没有美娇娘，新郎官衣冠整齐不说，边上还多了个男人。  
  
“何事，速说！”宋难言催促。

与管家一道进来的内侍倒是没想那么多，赶紧就道：“相爷，大事不妙了，陛下忽然生了急病，沉睡不醒，太医全看过了也说不出名头，这会儿太后和几位宗师都在，想尽办法陛下也没醒过来，太后特地让小人请您速速入宫商议！”  
浣秋节举国欢庆，朝廷上下休沐三日，皇帝昨日还举行盛典祭祀先祖，活蹦乱跳的，转眼居然就说沉疴不起了？  
宋难言与太后素来说不到一块去，她会派人过来，这说明情况已经十分紧急了，拖不下去了，太后独木难支，需要宋难言帮忙出力。  
这会儿照月国来使刚刚入京，皇帝还未召见，而且再过几日就是初一，皇帝还要亲自上八宝琅嬛塔祈福，这时候忽然急病，无异于地震一般。  
对宋难言来说，皇帝也不能出事，现在最需要的是稳定。  
短短几息，他就将利害关系想明白了，他立刻道：“我这就更衣随你入宫！”  
今日纳妾，他身上还穿着颜色喜气的衣裳，这样的衣服显然不能入宫。   
旁边长明忽然咳嗽一声。  
宋难言：……  
他沉默片刻：“你也准备下，随我一起，我身边不能没有你。”  
宋难言言语暧昧，很容易让人误会。  
但这年头贵人身边带上一两个心腹是常事，宫中来使忧心如焚，无暇多想。  
倒是管家从未见过长明，听见自家主人这番话，看看这个，瞅瞅那个，惊疑不定，浮现无数可怕想象。  
长明安之若素，任由管家的眼珠子快等出来了，也若无其事。  
  
入宫途中，宋难言不忘在马车里叮嘱长明。  
“老师，事发突然，还不知缘由为何，宫中强手如林，光宗师就有四位，高阶修士更不必说，届时老师还是跟在我身边，切勿轻举妄动，以免发生危险。”   
他只知长明是修士，但对方修为能耐如何，却半点都不了解，生怕这位多年未见的老师刚相认不到半天，就惨死宫廷之中。  
照宋难言多年来的老奸巨猾，本不可能对一个人如此有求必应，但不知怎的，当师徒重新相认时，他对昔日老师的要求，竟不假思索，就神使鬼差答应下来，这根本不像他往日的作为，但事已至此，宋难言只能硬着头皮带他入宫。  
  
长明掀开车帘往外看。  
傍晚天色渐沉，没了往日的夕阳，头顶乌压压一片，如巨石压顶，风雨欲来，让人心头沉甸甸的不自在。  
宋难言也跟着瞅一眼：“今日天气似乎不好，但这云也压得太低了，像随时要砸下来。”  
不是云，是异象。  
当妖魔来袭，实力强盛，原本不属于人间的他们，自然而然会有气息外泄，改变天象。  
这就说明，洛都中必然有妖魔潜伏，修为能耐可能还不低。  
  
构筑六合烛天阵，必须要有聚魂珠作为支撑。  
血洗见血宗，固然可以炼化一颗聚魂珠，但以山河九州为支点的阵法，仅仅只有见血宗那些亡魂是不够的，只有无数魂魄汇聚融合，怨力足以撼动天地时，聚魂珠才能发挥效用，支撑起阵法一角。  
  
而洛都这样拥有庞大人口的繁华之地，是对方梦寐以求的聚魂容器。  
他们甚至不需要大开杀戒，只要制造一场足够大的天灾，就可以将无数魂魄收入囊中。  
洛都地处中原，气候优越，平日里别说冰雹，连暴雨成灾都罕见，眼下秋季临进，天高气爽，除了干燥些之外，风调雨顺，一派太平。   
寻常状况下，根本不会有天灾。  
可，如果有人非要制造非同寻常的状况呢？  
  
“起风了，相爷快把帘子放下！”  
一阵狂风须臾而来，刮得路人纷纷举袖遮挡，连马车都微微摇晃起来，马匹嘶声长鸣，躁动不安。  
侍卫连忙在外面提醒他们。  
长明放下车帘，但宋难言已经被风沙迷了眼，正低头在揉，一边抱怨。  
“怎么回事，往年这时候不会有这么大风沙的！”  
  
马车很快驶入皇城。  
宋难言被先帝赐予入城不下马的殊荣，马车一路长驱直入，载着二人到了正殿台阶前，宋难言这才带着长明下车，二人拾阶而上，被领着绕过正殿，来到皇帝平日起居的地方。  
门口守卫森严，人比平日还要多上两三倍，宋难言无暇多看，匆匆扫了几眼，对长明低声道：“情况恐怕不妙。”  
多年的宫廷生涯让他一眼就能从守卫人数和面孔上判断出许多事情。  
宋难言那张脸无需多言，守门将军也能认得。  
长明却被拦住了。  
  
宋难言正要向人解释长明的身份，却听得里面传来太后焦急不安的声音。  
“是不是宋相来了，快请进来！”  
将军自然不敢再拦，二人得以顺利入内。  
龙榻前，已是围了许多人。  
太后，御医，修士。  
这些修士个个来头不凡，既有宋难言之前说的东海派长老，也有庆云禅院驻守洛都的主持枯荷，连太后都得客客气气，持礼深恭。  
长明微垂着头站在宋难言身后，倒也不引人注目。  
  
内侍小声而飞快给宋难言讲述事情经过。  
今日一早，宫人去请陛下起身，发现陛下怎么喊也喊不醒，面无异样，呼吸平稳，前一夜也毫无征兆。  
太后过来一看，赶紧请太医，但太医用尽法子，也都束手无策，她这才慌了，连忙找来镇守皇城的几位宗师。

枯荷禅师等人一看，虽然宗门不同，但大家都有个共同的判断，那就是皇帝离魂了。  
只是如何找回皇帝魂魄，众人却产生分歧。  
分歧还不小，已经到了一言不合剑拔弩张的地步。

第 54 章  
根据皇上近侍的说法, 昨夜皇帝看书半个时辰左右，便说倦了，要就寝。  
天子二十不到, 太后不欲让他沉沦美色, 后宫只有两名宫人，皇帝也没多大兴趣, 年轻人贪新鲜，他倒是对即将入宫的照月公主兴致勃勃，还曾想微服出宫提前看看那位公主闻名遐迩的美貌，只是被告到太后那里, 把他拦了下来。  
皇帝就寝的时辰与往日差不多，近侍也没在意, 服侍天子之后就在外间待命, 里头也未传出什么动静，直到早上，他们去叫醒皇帝，却发现天子面容安详如得好梦, 却怎么也叫不醒。  
  
从早上到现在, 怎么也有大半天了, 太后原是想找来太医赶紧让皇帝诊断, 可费劲折腾也毫无起色, 她才不得不找来几位宗师, 以及宋难言商量办法。  
按照行程, 皇帝明日就该接见照月使团了。  
即使托病不出蒙混过去, 总不能连朝臣都不见, 时间久了，大家肯定会起疑心的, 洛国以微弱优势的国力称强，幽国原本就虎视眈眈，若趁机联合照月王朝和北方游牧民族对洛国不利，转眼又会是一场席卷天下的腥风血雨。  
  
思及此，太后心头发慌，赶忙制止四位宗师之间一触即发的冲突。  
“几位真人上师，如今皇帝怪病来势汹汹，连太医都束手无策，我却六神无主，只能倚靠诸位了！”

太后的面子还是要给的，几名修士走到龙榻前，察看皇帝状况，她自己则将宋难言拉到一边。  
“宋相，不知此事你有何建言？”  
纳妾当日在洞房里看到失散多年的老师已经够懵的了，突然又来了一桩惊天巨变，换作常人早就不知所措，但宋难言不愧是帝国丞相，来时在马车上已经将思绪理了一遍，此时闻言就压低声音道：“为今之计，先将消息控制在皇城之内，所有知情者，不得轻易出宫，以防宫外生变。”  
太后点点头，他们平日再不对付，目前的利益都是一致的。  
“宋相所言甚是，我这就让卫将军立时把皇城围起来……”  
  
二人说话之际，几位宗师却有些火||药味了。  
“离魂一术，非近身者不能施展，陛下身边的人，全部都要控制起来审问，一个也不能放过，唯有找到真凶，方能逼他交出陛下残魂！”  
人有三魂七魄，离魂并非这三魂七魄悉数离体，一般离体的只有魂，魄只能依附人体而生，只有把三魂召回，人才能恢复如常。  
说话之人长明认得，对方名为谢春溪，乃金阙道宫掌教，是鼎鼎大名的宗师修士。  
以一宫之掌教来镇守宫廷，常人兴许还觉得莫大荣幸，但在修士看来却有些掉份了，不过金阙道宫在道门中并非顶尖宗门，自从他们第一任掌教兵解之后，金阙道宫就每况愈下，如今虽然不能算三流门派，也无法与神霄仙府那等规模的宗门相提并论了。  
  
“近身施展摄魂之术仅仅是对修为寻常的人而言，如果是宗师高手，无需近身，只要有被摄魂者的八字和近身物件，哪怕相隔千里，也能摄魂取魄，依我看，倒也不必那么麻烦，直接调查能经常接触陛下的修士既可！”

这话一出，明显就是跟谢春溪唱反调的了。  
长明循声望去，发现这人面目陌生。  
  
正好宋难言从太后那儿回来，听见长明询问，便低声道：“他是镇灵宗宗主，越澄波。”  
他一边回答长明的问题，一边心道老师连宗师都不认得，恐怕修为实在不如何，有些后悔贸然将人带进来了。  
长明对镇灵宗倒有印象。  
这是个小门派，几乎淹没在济济宗门里，但他与云未思在虚无彼岸回溯过去时，曾于玉汝镇与镇灵宗聂峨眉有过几面之缘。  
按照时间来算，这个越澄波，应该是聂峨眉的师兄弟。  
另外两人也很好认，想必就是宋难言提及的庆云禅院枯荷禅师，以及东海派长老寒夜了。  
  
越澄波一番话矛头直指谢春溪，暗示他才是让皇帝离魂的罪魁祸首。  
谢春溪勃然大怒：“越澄波，你这话是何意！”  
越澄波冷笑：“我是何意，你不知道？是谁平日里总弄些乱七八糟的道术蛊惑陛下，陛下年轻气盛，不知节制，难不成你也不知分寸吗？！”  
“什么叫乱七八糟的道术？陛下对道门法术有兴趣，我自然要为其展示，你也是道门的，竟说出这样的话？”谢春溪顿了顿，哂笑，“哦我倒是忘了，你们那镇灵宗，以幻术化神起家，跟街头卖艺杂耍的差不多，充其量只能算旁门左道，根本不入大雅之堂！”  
  
寒夜打圆场道：“陛下未醒，二位还是暂时放下成见吧，我先抛砖引玉，试试能否让陛下醒转，若是不行，就得几位道友出手了。”  
说罢他双手掐诀，指尖往皇帝额头上一点，将自己的灵力灌入。

这是典型的搜魂之术，不仅能查探皇帝昏迷前的部分记忆，还能寻找隐匿周围与此相契合的游离残魂，各门各派手法略有不同，但大体是相通的。  
但片刻之后，他放下手，摇头自嘲：“敝人学艺不精，还得看几位的了。”  
  
枯荷禅师不言不语，上前一步，手中禅杖顿地，双手合十默念经文。  
伴随他低声吟诵，皇帝周身浮现一层淡淡金光，细看金光竟是由无数微小经文组成。  
太后见状不由心生希望，紧紧盯住皇帝。  
庆云禅院威名赫赫，四人之中承载了她最大希望的自然也是枯荷。  
但很可惜，这层金光在一炷香后逐渐淡化，而皇帝依旧毫无起色。  
枯荷念了一声佛号：“贫僧无能，若是院首在此，兴许有法子。”  
他口中的院首，正是庆云禅院掌院孙不苦。  
以孙不苦的修为，太后自然没有疑虑，只是他现在不在洛都，远水救不了近火。  
  
越澄波与谢春溪也轮番尝试，俱都无功而返。  
“这索魂之术古怪得很，我看着倒不像是寻常宗门能干得出来的，对方想必是将陛下残魂禁锢在某处了！”  
听见越澄波此言，枯荷颔首表示赞同。  
“方才我搜索陛下识海，发现他离魂之前残余情绪，并非惊慌恐惧，而是平和安详，甚至有点快乐。”  
这也是枯荷的疑惑之处，一个人在魂魄被攫取之前，必然是害怕的，但皇帝非但没害怕，还很快乐，这只能说明皇帝在被摄魂之前已经陷入幻境迷梦，任由对方摆布。

天子不是修士，年纪轻轻，意志力薄弱，被人所趁可以理解，但皇城内外俱是里三层外三层的结界阵法，一般修士也很难窥见更勿论穿透，对方是如何突破重重围困，如入无人之境，成功对皇帝下手的？  
除非，他本来就隐藏在皇城之中。  
  
太后强自维持的镇定差点就崩了。  
“那现在如何是好？”  
越澄波道：“陛下出事，论理该有人摄政，若此事传出去，陛下的皇叔惠王必定发难。据我所知，谢掌教平日与惠王交情倒是不错。”  
谢春溪的脸一下拉长了：“我与惠王不过泛泛之交，越澄波，你今日不想着如何救助陛下，反倒一直针对我，你到底是何居心？难不成恶人先告状，你才是最有嫌疑的人吧！”  
  
“这位道友，既然来了，为何一直不开口？”  
二人又生争执，枯荷却望向另一边，忽然开口道。  
他所指的，是长明。  
一直低调沉默，站在不起眼角落的长明，被枯荷注意到了。  
他的修为毕竟比另外三个人还略高一筹，竟能看出长明刻意收敛的修为灵力，而不是普通人。  
宋难言心一提，比自己被点名还紧张。  
长明笑了笑：“我修为低微，不值一提，有几位在此，我洗耳恭听便罢了。”  
他虽是说洗耳恭听，脸上却明显不是低阶修士那种神色，一个人是否阅历见识广博，是无法伪装也无法刻意掩藏的。  
  
谢春溪眯起眼。   
“道友面生，不知是何门何派的高人？”  
长明：“无门无派，散修而已。”  
谢春溪：“就算是散修，也有师承吧？”  
长明：“先师山野闲人，名不见经传。”  
谢春溪越发觉得此人可疑。  
“便是山野闲人，总也是有师出的，你早不入宫晚不入宫，偏偏是陛下刚出事，你就在这儿，天下岂有这么巧的事情？”  
  
“谢掌教，这位是我的启蒙恩师，我们多年未见，他正好来京城探望我，听说陛下出事，我便携老师一同入宫，看能否帮得上忙。”

宋难言出面解释，他也觉得谢春溪委实过于咄咄逼人了，但不仅是他，连太后面对此四人，也得客客气气，眼下皇帝出事，更不能得罪。  
他暗暗将这笔账记下，准备之后再找机会清算。  
  
“老师？我记得宋丞相的恩师是六义书院的丘秉坤吧，怎么又变成这位了？难不成丘大儒在一夜之间剃光了胡子，还改头换面了？”  
谢春溪摆明了不信他的话，甚至直接伸手过来想要试探。  
在宋难言看来，姓谢的明显是想转移自己跟越澄波的矛盾，才跟长明过不去。  
“且慢！”  
但对方出手极快，他竟来不及阻拦。  
谢春溪充耳不闻，抓向长明肩膀，想要试出他的来历。  
  
原以为十拿九稳的谢春溪在碰触对方瞬间，表情蓦地一滞。  
竟是抓空了？！  
他反应极快，一道灵力随即从掌心溢出，分作几股缠上对方。  
长明袍袖一挥，居然悉数挡在身外。  
两人交手数招，藉藉无名的散修非但没落下风，反而有些举重若轻，四两拨千斤的意味。  
谢春溪邪火一起，还真就不信这个邪了！  
他原是没准备出剑的，但如果再不压制下此人，他在越澄波等人面前，就会彻底沦为教训不成反被教训的笑柄了。  
“你果然可疑！”  
谢春溪先下手为强给人扣上帽子，与此同时并指微抬，剑随心引，化作白光疾射而去。  
白光至中途化为千万道，一剑幻千，所向披靡。  
  
宋难言禁不住啊的一声。  
他眼睛被剑光刺痛，忍不住抬手遮挡。  
但心跳却剧烈加快，几乎快要跳出胸腔！  
早知道，就不该带老师进来了，但现在后悔已经晚了，他没想到谢春溪跟越澄波过不去，竟会祸水东引，跟长明过不去。  
宋难言又急又怒，这不仅是不把长明当回事，更是完全没将他放在眼里。

金阙道宫掌教，堂堂宗师，竟与无名散修过不去，而他这一击，起码用上七八成灵力，寻常高阶以下的修士根本无法抵挡。  
千钧一发，任何人想要阻拦已是不及。  
眼看寝宫就要血溅三尺，万千剑光却忽而一收，仿佛天光瞬间垂下夜幕，万籁静寂无声，有形之物化为无形。  
当啷！  
谢春溪手中神兵，竟断为几截落在地上。  
  
再看长明，束手而立，神色如常。  
“动辄要人性命，金阙道宫都是如此么？今日给我徒弟一个面子，就不在这里杀人了，否则以我从前的脾性，谢掌教今日恐怕走不出这里。”  
他淡淡一笑，眉目毫无凌厉，语锋却如利剑穿心。  
谢春溪面色惨白，连退三步。  
宋难言看着自家老师，微微张嘴，颇有些大开眼界的震惊。  
至于其他人，也都是一脸意外。  
方才枯荷出言试探，也只是觉得对方有些可疑，却没想到此人居然出手就将一名宗师震慑了。  
那他实际修为，恐怕称得上深不可测。  
  
“技不如人，无甚可说的，太后陛下有道友这样的能人在，必能逢凶化吉，我就不在此地献丑了！”  
谢春溪惨淡道，他甚至不想去问对方师承来历了，转身欲走。  
“慢着！”越澄波岂能让他说走就走，“谢春溪，你若是心里没鬼，急着跑什么！”  
谢春溪沉下脸色：“凭你也想拦我？”

他身后响起长明的声音。  
“谢掌教方才有句话没说错，害皇帝离魂的凶手，正是皇帝身边的人，也就是说，在场诸位之中，必有妖魔化身。”  
  
此言一出，四下皆惊。  
若不是长明方才露了一手，大家几乎要以为他在说疯话了。  
在场都有谁？  
长明，宋难言，四位宗师，皇帝，两名近侍，另有两名高阶修士，以及，太后。  
  
作者有话要说：  
与正文无关的小剧场：  
宋难言：老师这个逼装得真是……  
长明：？  
宋难言：让我差点吓没魂儿了。

第 55 章  
帝都上空, 乌云从未如此密布。  
雾沉沉的，却始终没下雨，不过这并不影响百姓的日常生活, 这几夜比平日更要热闹许多, 浣秋节带来的喜庆经久未散，东西坊照样灯火通明彻夜未眠, 据说乐坊还多了不少照月来的客人，一掷千金，毫不吝啬，都说照月多富贾, 此言名不虚传。  
在歌舞升平的夜色掩护下，黑气悄无声息在云层中弥漫流逸, 融入其中, 不被任何人察觉。  
  
滴答，滴答。  
黑气从井里冒头，从流动的状态逐渐变为人形，身上还淌着水。  
水滴落在青石板上, 一点烟气冒出, 了无痕迹。  


井前这间屋子, 是本城最大乐坊的后院。  
琵琶声嘈嘈切切, 划拨的却不是多愁善感的哀曲, 而是快活曼妙, 花团锦簇。  
衣着暴露的舞女随曲起舞, 跳的是西域胡旋, 手镯脚环跟着琮珑作响, 为身体平添悦目可爱。  
客人们推杯换盏，酒肉香气在屋中蒸腾, 进门上菜的伙计闻上一口，差点也跟着醉醺醺。  
纱缎从光洁肩膀滑下，引来众人又是一阵恍惚喧哗。  
  
在这样的氛围中，黑气从窗户缝隙逸入，在毡垫下游走，循着气息找向让它觉得最适合寄居的人选。  
半裸的舞女，弹奏琵琶的乐师，醉眼迷离的酒客，面露歆羡的乐坊送菜伙计。  
纸醉金迷的小半个洛都百态，几乎尽在其中。   
每个人似乎都很有价值，黑气竟有些犹豫了。  
  
云未思盘坐静修。  
他双目紧闭，周身浮现一层淡淡白光。  
这是他们几人在洛都置的宅子，方便临时落脚，比在客栈住宿更要灵活许多。  
长明去宋府了，至今未归，许静仙和方岁寒也不知道做什么去了，各有要做的事情。  
此处临近东坊，又是居民区，闹中取静，夜晚还能听见遥遥传来的琵琶声。  
这是他在九重渊里没有听过的靡靡之音，许久以前，他也曾身处这样的繁华人间，锦衣玉食，无忧无虑，却恍如隔世。  
  
近来他时常梦见从前的事，其中又以与长明的最多。  
梦中对方时常是冷酷严厉的，对他要求几近完美苛刻，但梦中的云未思心态也随着时间不断变化，从最初满心仇恨，到被||操||练得精疲力尽每天倒头就睡，无暇再思考报仇雪恨，再到崇拜强者，一心求道。  
前尘过往，点点滴滴，在梦中逐渐浮现。  
他修无情道，却越修越回去，未能及时斩断那一点牵绊，结果寸草犹在，野火烧不尽，春风吹又生。  
  
  
云未思忽然睁眼！  
他几乎没有犹豫，身形一掠就出了门窗，飘向屋顶，又循着瓦当飞向另一座屋子。  
夜色中，俗世间的狂欢丝毫没有绊住他的步伐。  
云未思身形极快，寻常人抬头亦只能看见一道白色身影，只当自己眼花了。  
唯独他自己知道，在前面的东西比他还更快！  
是一道魔气。  
浅淡无尘，从窗外掠过，却瞬间被他捕捉到。  
他对魔气的嗅觉比任何人都要敏感。  
  
从城内到城外，不过片刻工夫。  
眼看魔气大有逃逸而去的架势，他直接飞剑出鞘，直接穿透过去，将其牢牢钉在前面的树干。  
树干蓦地冒出烟气，须臾化为灰烬，连带魔气也都消散无形。  
云未思手腕微动，春朝剑即刻回到手中，他动作未停，手捏剑诀分作八道剑光同时向周身八个方向疾射而出。  
剑光如电，灿若霓虹。  
其中一道剑光倏地半途顿住，而后爆开，炸出轻笑的人影。  
“上天有好生之德，云道尊这般不分青红皂白，可是伤了我一片好心！”  
  
男人蓝袍广袖，颇有些飘逸的风采。  
若忽略他方才混在魔气中的行迹，几乎就是帝都文馆那些随处可见的文士打扮了。  
云未思：“是你？”  
男人挑眉：“你记得我？”  
云未思：“我见过你。”  
面目熟悉，依稀有些印象，应该是在很久以前打过交道，但云未思的记忆里，关于此人的信息很是模糊，说明曾经的交集也只是萍水相逢，没有太多关系。  
对方笑道，摇摇扇子，带起一阵香风。  
“素来是只有宗师以上修为的人，才能入得你眼，彼时我不过是无名小卒，怎能劳云道尊惦记？” 

他一说话，反是勾起云未思更多的记忆牵连。  
云未思：“是你，当年跟在江离身边的小道童。”  
对方有些讶异，似乎没想到云未思真能想起来。  
“不错，是我，想必云道尊还不知道我的名字，自我介绍一下吧，敝人姓萧，名藏凤。”  
  
这个名字终于让云未思的眼神有所变化。  
“当日七弦门刘细雨的死，与你有关？”  
萧藏凤笑道：“不能说有关，我只不过放了个引子，杀他的人也不是我。正如今日，我将云道尊引到这里来，也不是为了与你动手，恰恰相反，我对云道尊仰慕已久，若非立场所限，你我也许可以成为惺惺相惜的论道之友。”  
云未思不语，春朝剑霎时飞向对方，却在抵达萧藏凤身前半寸时，被无形之物阻挡，生生反弹回来。  
再看脚下，一圈红纹隐隐发光，正好将云未思圈起来。   
“江离让你困住我？你以为自己能做到？”云未思淡淡道，不是反问，而是轻蔑的否定。  
萧藏凤叹了口气：“我修为不过宗师，比起你，自然是远远不够的，师尊将你困在九重渊，原想让你静心修炼，为六合烛天阵护持，没想到九方长明出现，险些坏了师尊的大事。云道尊，我无意与你为敌，反倒是你，无情道大功将成，只因一个九方长明，就方寸大乱，前功尽弃，值得吗？”  
  
“你们的目的是什么？江离身为万剑仙宗宗主，地位不啻人间至尊，他还想求什么？长生？成仙？与妖魔勾结，没有办法得到他想要的那些，他就算成魔，也无法永寿不老。”  
云未思目光灼灼，似乎非要逼出一个答案。  
事实上这也是他与九方长明曾经讨论过却未能得到结论的困惑。  
若说司徒万壑为了复活亲人，还会跟着江离去干这些事，那么万象宫，那个号称天文地理无所不知的地方，为何也会被江离所蛊惑？

云未思与江离相交不多，无从说起，长明与江离此人，却有过几次合作的经历，对江离评价颇高，但以他的博闻广记，竟也想不通江离的最终目的究竟是什么。  
“万剑仙宗之中，曾出过得道飞升的人。”云未思道。  
萧藏凤点头：“你说的，正是我师尊的师父，师祖落梅真人。”  
当是时，万剑仙宗也顶多也就是二流有余一流不及的宗门，正是出了个落梅真人，白日飞升，轰动天下，方才一跃成为顶尖宗门。  
据说落梅真人飞升之前，给门中弟子留下不少修炼手记与灵丹妙药，在他之后，万剑仙宗人才辈出，又有江离众望所归，带领万剑仙宗更进一层，如今江离二字天下已无多少人敢直呼，大家往往都是称呼一声江真人。  
云未思道：“修炼之人，毕生追求，也不过是得道飞升，长生不老。”  
言下之意，既然已有落梅真人珠玉在前，江离为何还要另辟蹊径？  
  
萧藏凤微微一笑，这笑容里竟有些苦涩。  
“师尊所作所为，自然是有其道理的，他不奢望世人能理解。不过他说，若是云道尊得知真相，也许能理解一二，可惜如今看来，你无情道半途而废，前功尽弃，也是不成了。”  
对萧藏凤装神弄鬼不肯坦诚的言辞，云未思回以一哂，不再与对方废话，直接以力破难，捏诀列阵。  
出于某种目的，萧藏凤很明显想拖住他，这也许关系到洛都城内正在发生的事情。  
对方甚至有意无意把长明拉出来，为的就是混淆云未思的心神，让他在分神中出错。  
云未思微眯起眼，春朝剑身随意动，在他身侧悬停轻颤，似感应到主人的战意。  
他心无旁骛，所有注意力都落在面前的萧藏凤身上。  
  
……  
  
皇城，咏玉宫。  
寝殿之内，长明语惊四座。  
鉴于他先前已经对谢春溪展现出来的实力，没有人立马跳出来指责他妖言惑众，但众人震惊之后，表情都有些奇异。  
枯荷当先道：“道友修为深厚，贫僧有眼不识泰山，方才有所得罪，不过我等受托护佑天子，自然不能有所轻忽，还请道友见谅，敢问道友尊姓大名？”

长明负手淡道：“我是何姓名，出自哪门哪派，跟我说的话有关系吗？”  
枯荷稽首：“自然没有关系，贫道只是仰慕道友风采，而且道友所言非同小可，不知有何依据，可方便说一说？”  
  
宋难言算是大开眼界了。  
今日之前，他可想不到素来高高在上的宗师会如此低声下气说话。  
在他看来，在场这四名宗师，尤其是来头不小的枯荷与谢春溪，架子一个比一个还大，枯荷虽然说话不像谢春溪那样眼高于顶，但人家背靠庆云禅院，说话总是挑不出毛病中又让人感觉到一丝疏离矜傲。  
宋难言也知道这是修士的通病，他们在面对普通人时，总会因为力量的差距，自觉不自觉地表露出高高在上的距离感。  
但俗话说，在绝对的实力面前，只有绝对的臣服。  
头一回看见连皇帝太后都要恭恭敬敬的宗师在自己老师面前低下头，宋难言不得不说，这心情——  
还真挺爽的！  
  
长明没有急着回答对方关于自己姓名的询问。  
“我与妖魔打过几回交道，他们善用的手法，我很清楚。先前我就曾在照月公主饰品中看见妖魔惯用的沧海月明，但她还未觐见，皇帝就已经出事，可见宫廷之内，也早有妖魔行迹隐匿其中，方才为皇帝诊断时，甚至有人已经在言语举止中露出破绽。”  
太后惊疑不定：“真人所言，是指谁？”

第 56 章  
长明没有急着回答太后, 他的目光扫过在场众人。  
有垂着头，不与他视线相接的，也有接触之后移开的。  
尤其是皇帝身边其中一名近侍, 原本就有些紧张, 被长明一看，更是手足发颤, 只觉对方目光锋利如刃，一下刺穿自己内心，令他无所遁逃，不由自主往后退了一步。

在屋子里所有人都不动的情况下, 他这一退就太招眼了。  
太后立刻道：“将他捉住！”  
  
甚至无须她说，离那近侍最近的枯荷出手如电, 立时就将那人制住, 令他动弹不得。  
“太后饶命！小人所做一切，皆为刘昭仪指使！但她口口声声说体恤陛下，只为亲手做羹汤给陛下尝尝，小人绝无加害陛下之心, 也万万不敢这么做啊！”近侍彻底崩溃, 苦于无法下跪求饶, 只能痛哭流涕。   
太后怒道：“你究竟做了什么！”  
近侍抽抽噎噎：“刘昭仪苦于陛下不肯临幸, 就亲手做了碗莲子汤, 求小人送上来, 陛下用了两口, 说太甜了, 就……”  
太后：“那碗莲子汤呢？！”  
近侍：“被、被小人倒掉了！”  
枯荷：“碗还在吧, 把碗拿过来。”  
太后赶忙让人去找碗，她恨不得将此人大卸八块, 但现在却不能动。  
这刘昭仪进取心甚强，三番几次想要接近皇帝，但皇帝年轻，又不太喜欢这种大了他两三岁的女人，逼得刘昭仪不得不剑走偏锋，她下毒谋害皇帝的胆子肯定是没有的，但焉知她会不会被人给利用了？  
  
碗很快找来，枯荷等人察看一番，都没发现什么异样。  
“从这碗里残存汤汁来看，应该只是放了些助兴的药物，并无其它。”  
若是方才，没有谢春溪主动挑衅长明一幕也就罢了，在长明展示了自己实力之后，其他人自然不能再装作他不存在。  
太后主动询问，恭敬有加：“宋相的老师可也要看看？”  
长明摇摇头，什么也没说。  
枯荷忽而心头一动，对方不看碗，说明他也不认为问题出在宫人身上，那他所说的妖魔又是指什么，不会就是随口胡诌的吧？  
太后没想那么多，她又气又恨，余怒未消。  
  
“几位真人看，可要将刘昭仪一并抓来审问？”  
谢春溪因为方才受挫又走不得，深感失了颜面，此后一直维持很漠然的态度，不主动掺和也不主动开口。  
越澄波面带讥诮看了他好几眼，几次想出言嘲讽，碍于场合不对都忍下来。  
寒夜在四人中一向低调老好人，不会抢着说话。  
唯有枯荷回答太后：“若能将人带来问一问，是最好的。”  
长明却道：“刘昭仪是否参与谋害天子，我不知道，但在场却还有一位脱不了干系，寒夜道友，你说是不是？”   
  
寒夜冷不防被点名，微微一愣之后沉下脸色。  
“道友此言何意？”  
长明道：“有两种人，一种是做贼心虚，一种是故作镇定，不知寒夜道友是哪一种？”  
寒夜这下确定对方是来找茬的了。  
“道友这话好生莫名其妙，你是怎么认定我有嫌疑？”  
长明道：“方才越澄波与谢春溪二人争执，你打圆场并头一个上前为皇帝搜魂，当时你做了什么？”  
寒夜：“在下学艺不精，无功而返，让道友失望了！”  
长明摇头：“东海派有一门绝学，名为素神诀，在施术人修为大幅超过被施术人时，可以此诀攫取对方灵力，包括搜魂摄魄，无往不利。我记得没错吧？”  
寒夜冷笑：“道友对我东海派倒是了解得很！可方才需要察看陛下体内是否还有残魂隐匿，我用素神诀又有何问题？”  
长明：“用素神诀自然是没问题，问题就出在你用素神诀的时候，还悄悄留了一缕灵力，用以清除皇帝体内的残留魔气，防范其他人在察看情况时发现真相。”  
寒夜：“血口喷人！你究竟是何人，身份不明就敢入宫来胡言乱语！先前是跟谢掌教过不去，现在又盯上我，究竟是谁派你来的？！”  
  
  
谁知谢春溪却半点不想被他拉下水的意思。  
“不劳寒夜道友惦记，是我主动挑衅，却技不如人，与他无关。”  
由此可见四位宗师之间也不是一团和气的。  
寒夜气得咬牙：“好好，如今陛下情况不明，当务之急是找到他的魂魄尽快苏醒，你们却在这里听个连名字都不知道的人胡言乱语，既然他们都不敢动手，我就当仁不让，先除了你这个祸害吧！”  
  
最后一字方落，他人已到了长明面前，灵力倾泻而出，牢牢将对方压制住！  
转眼两人就动起手来，太后牵挂儿子还躺在榻上，心急如焚，忍不住拉上枯荷的袖子，让他赶紧制止二人。  
枯荷苦笑，他何尝不想阻拦？只是插不进手。  
那个不知姓名的男人也就罢了，刚才反击谢春溪，已看出实力深厚不可小觑，但枯荷没想到，就连寒夜平日里不显山不露水一副老好人模样，竟也是藏了拙的，很难将他与眼前这个出手凌厉的中年人联系在一块。  
看样子寒夜似乎很想给长明一个难忘的教训，出手就是杀招，灵力澎湃而出，汇聚成海，汹涌席卷，没有半分留情的余地。  
反观长明，双手空空，只靠袍袖卷起抵挡对方攻势，大有后继无力的迹象。  
  
太后往后踉跄两步，直接坐在皇帝床边。  
宋难言忙低声道：“太后保重凤体！”  
别说太后，这一晚上跌宕起伏，连他都有些承受不住。  
太后看了他一眼，似怨非怨，心里很是埋怨宋难言自作主张将长明带进来，但事到如今，她也不好说太过火的话。  
“宋相，你这位老师，到底是何来历？”  
宋难言道：“实不相瞒，当年臣拜师时，只知老师名叫方长明，是臣老家的父母官，臣随着老师入门学习儒家经典，当时并不知道老师还是修士，后来老师离去多年，我也只当他老人家仙逝了，如今想来方长明这个名字，应该也不是老师真名。臣也还没来得及问，就听说宫中出事，连忙与老师赶过来了！”

太后心说这说了半天全是废话。  
“既然如此，你快让你老师住手，寒夜真人镇守宫廷数载，是先帝也极为信任之人，绝不会——”  
话还未说完，她的脸色就变了。  
不止是她，宋难言，连同其他所有人，也都神色大变。  
  
原本所有人都以为寒夜略占上风时，长明忽然转守为攻，召出四非剑，剑光步步紧逼，直接将对方退路截断，再反手筑起剑阵困住寒夜，直把对方逼得无招可出，不得不撕下人皮，亮出皮下的妖魔本相。  
有人皮在身，总是束手束脚，无法发挥全部实力，寒夜也看出长明毫不留守，不仅仅是试探，而是真要置自己于死地。  
他再不拼尽全力，就真要死在当场了。  
寒夜不再犹豫，揭开身上禁忌，咆哮一声便冲向剑阵，青面狰狞，魔气轰然如海，剑阵很快出现裂痕，被寒夜双手强行撕开，破阵而出！  
但他居然没有对长明出手，而是直接消失在原地！  
  
观战的枯荷心道不好，他隐隐猜到寒夜打算，抬手就想筑起结界，却是晚了一步。  
下一刻，太后尖叫声顿起！  
她细嫩白皙保养得当的脖子被一只手掐住，紫黑色的指甲尖端深深陷入她的肌肤里，让这个颈子里发出来的所有声音通通消失。  
“住手！”   
众人大惊，却不敢轻易出手，生怕打了老鼠却伤了玉瓶。  
寒夜也正是倚仗这一点，阴恻恻盯着他们：“都给我让开！”  
谢春溪等人都没想到长明所说居然是真的，这妖魔不知何时杀了东海派长老寒夜，然后披上他的人皮，模仿他的言行举止乃至东海派灵力心法，不，不能说模仿，谢春溪觉得这厮必然吸取了寒夜的记忆和灵力，化为己用，才能一点破绽都没被察觉。  
今日若不是长明，恐怕所有人都要被他瞒过去。  
只这一点，就足以证明宋难言的老师不管眼力还是修为，已经力压在场所有人了。  
  
  
其他人都没敢动手，唯独长明充耳不闻，并指御剑，在寒夜尚且来不及反应之前，剑光化为长虹袭至眼前，竟然穿透了太后的身体，直接将寒夜一道盯死在柱子上！  
“啊！！！”  
四非剑的剑气如何是妖魔能承受得住的，寒夜不断嘶吼哀嚎，身体逐渐变黑，渐渐的化为浓水沿着柱子流下。  
而与他钉在一起的太后，则在剑身入体那一瞬间变成一具白纸傀儡。  
真正的太后，早就被长明偷龙转凤瞒天过海用障眼法安置在寝殿外面，此时在近侍的搀扶下进来，双膝虚软，惊魂未定。  
“陛下残魂到底在哪里？！”越澄波上前逼问他。  
寒夜嘴角扭曲露出一个狞笑，直到身躯腐化，都不肯开口。  
他自己既然已经难逃厄运，又怎么可能会告诉他们？  
  
……  
  
萧藏凤将云未思引到这里来，明显是早有准备。  
春朝剑将自己周身屏障斩碎之后，萧藏凤却消失在原地。  
云未思发现自己进入一个新的幻境。  
眼前景物为之一变。  
  
云未思看见另外一个自己。  
还有长明。  
一把剑插在“自己”心口上，剑柄则握在长明手中。  
剑尖穿透身体，血顺着剑尖不断淌下。  
长明神色漠然，看着被四非剑所杀的云未思，毫无波澜。  
“这是你应得的下场。”云未思听见对方如是道，“人魔殊途，你的存在只会给我和这个世间带来更多变数。”  
那是长明的声音，曾经多么熟悉，现在就有多么陌生。

这个幻境很用心，不仅连人物都栩栩如生，声音还能影响心境。  
云未思想召唤春朝剑出来破阵，却发现召不出来。  
  
“这不是幻境，而是未来。”  
萧藏凤自黑暗中步出，面色和煦，如老友叙话。  
“是你，和九方长明的未来。”  
云未思淡淡道：“我竟不知以你的修为，还能扭转乾坤，倒置阴阳了？”  
萧藏凤似未听出他的嘲讽，反是语重心长：“云道尊，你如今魔气入心，除非修无情道，否则无法可解，你既已在九重渊清静多年，又何必为了一个九方长明，重新入世呢？他不过是你修道路上的障碍，除了将你拉入泥潭之外，一无是处。”

第 57 章  
阵法幻境里, 萧藏凤口中所谓的未来，云未思面前的“自己”缓缓倒地，至死都是难以置信的表情。  
“九方长明”将四非剑抽出, 手覆在他的额头上, 却不是为了让他瞑目，而是搜索对方体内残存的魔气, 确认“云未思”是否彻底消亡。  
在确定魔气彻底消散之后，“九方长明”还不肯罢休，他掌心翻上，焰火落在“云未思”的尸身上。  
火焰很快燃起, 蔓延包裹，将“云未思”烧成灰烬。  
  
目睹这一幕, 真正的云未思面无表情, 波澜不惊。  
萧藏凤试图从中窥探一丝破绽。  
但对方心如止水，灵识圆融无缝，竟连半点破绽都没有露出。  
这样一个云未思，似乎已经真正修成了无情道, 任何人做出任何事, 都无法再撼动他的道心。   
萧藏凤不相信。  
如果真是如此, 又还怎会入魔？  
  
云未思一动未动。  
因为他也在寻找机会。  
萧藏凤看似在他身旁说话, 实则这也只是一个幻影。  
只要他稍有轻举妄动, 幻影就会消失, 出手无济于事。  
想要出手, 就必须先寻找出对方真正的藏身之处。  
  
“你为何要与我说这些？”云未思缓缓道, “是因为江离以天下为棋盘, 布下六合烛天阵，需要我回九重渊, 为你们镇守万神山的那一角？”  
萧藏凤挑眉，似有些意外。  
“原来你们已经猜到，不过这也不算难猜，如果你跟九方长明两个人联手，还猜不透我师尊的计划，那天下恐怕也无人能识破了。”  
云未思不是为了听对方吹捧，自然对这些话不置可否。  
他在等萧藏凤的下文。  
  
“五十年前，万神山那个六合烛天阵，仅仅是一个尝试的开端。”  
萧藏凤缓缓开口，揭开那座掩藏在岁月中的冰山的隐秘一角。  
  
云未思神色微动。  
“所以，江离和迟碧江在想出布下六合烛天阵的法子时，就已经想过阵毁人亡的结果，我师尊和任海山等人，全部都是你们的牺牲品？”  
萧藏凤摇摇头：“不能这么说，当时我师尊同样做了自我牺牲的准备，他也以为自己会在那一场变故中身亡，没想到最后还能幸存，既然如此，计划就得以继续了。而且，九方长明本身也是精通阵法之人，他当年既然答应与我师尊合作，自然就是接受之后一切可能发生的后果。”  
云未思冷冷道：“那为何你们要将阵法失败的责任归咎于他？”  
  
“凡事总要有一个出来负责的，不是吗？成大事者不拘小节，我师尊为了这件事作出的牺牲，是你们所想象不到的，那么让九方长明来分担一点，又有什么不妥呢？”  
他注目云未思，微微一笑，没将他的冷意和杀气放在心上。  
“九方长明正邪无忌，行事诡异无由，再加上叛出四门，道释魔儒，说他与妖魔合作，不会有人质疑真实性，也不会有人帮他说话。只是我没想到，在那样惊天动地的变故中，他竟还能存活下来，而你，明明与他反目成仇，也愿意为了他镇守九重渊，数十年不踏出一步。所以说，你们的师徒之情，实在令我感动不已。但是，”  
萧藏凤略顿了顿。  
“你觉得九方长明归来，仅仅是与你重叙师徒之情吗？他想要为自己翻案，想要寻找当年的真相，你是其中关键的人物，而你入魔了，以他行事不择手段的性子，他是会与一个即将成魔的徒弟重归旧好，还是利用你来揭开他想要的谜底，然后踩着你的尸骨，一步步走上去？你，可曾想过？”

他发现自己说完这句话时，对方神情似乎微微动摇了一下。  
极其细微，但被萧藏凤捕捉到了。  
正是现在！  
萧藏凤不再犹豫，亮光乍然从八个方位浮现，分作八个幻影同时飞掠向对方！  
  
光团去势极快，几乎在他话音刚落的那一瞬间就已扑到云未思面门。  
云未思只来得及后退半步，就觉得灼热火焰在周身燃起，星星之火眨眼就成燎原之势。  
火越来越大，黑焰冲天，几乎将阵法之内的云未思淹没。  
即使他祭出春朝剑，也无法阻挡这些来自黑暗深渊深处的火焰，只要接触到一点肌肤，它们必然就要将人吞噬殆尽，方肯罢休。  
如果长明或许静仙在此，一定能认出这些黑焰与九重渊里萤火尸虫的相似。  
烈焰中，云未思的脸渐渐变黑，神色流露痛苦之意。  
他的半身已经被黑焰吞噬殆尽，隐约可见白骨，黑焰如附骨蛆，舔着他的身体往上蔓延，不死不休。  
  
萧藏凤忽然感觉有些不对劲。  
太顺利了。  
没有人比他更懂这些黑焰的威力，凡是沾上的，几乎都没有还手之力，哪怕是宗师。  
但云未思不一样。  
他是曾经独挑道门几大宗师，最终稳坐道门首尊位置的人，是数百年来道门极少承认过的首尊之一。  
一个修为甚至超越大宗师的人，会如此轻易就没了吗？  
当黑焰烧至云未思的脖颈面容时，萧藏凤的疑惑达到巅峰。  
他忍不住，踏出半步。  
  
正是这半步！  
他心头警铃大作，那是来自识海深处的警示。  
后背传来一股寒意，萧藏凤来不及旋身，灵力直接筑起周身结界，再召出自己的兵器。  
一把似剑非剑，似刀非刀的长||枪。  
长||枪反手划向身后，炸开一片巨大的气海，绚烂耀眼，也迷惑人心。  
但那一点寒意，居然无视他所有攻势和结界，直接穿透了他的后背，再从前胸射出。

萧藏凤能感觉到自己的心脏像被什么东西打穿，骤然在体内爆开四碎，这股力量甚至还不消停，继续蔓延散开，直到将他全身经脉筋骨震碎，他如同一只被剔掉骨头的猛兽，软软倒在地上。  
  
萧藏凤的神智还很清醒。  
他自知死期将至，却只能眼睁睁看着黑焰中的“云未思”烧成灰烬，另外一边的云未思朝他走来，嘴角微翘，带着嘲弄讥讽。   
萧藏凤明白了，被烧死的是云未思的化身傀儡。  
九方长明将御物化神之术传授给了对方。  
以云未思的悟性天分，想要在短短时间内学会，并非难事。  
  
“你既然知道我即将入魔，又还怎敢用魔物的东西来对付我？”  
云未思哂笑，看萧藏凤的眼神如看死物，轻蔑藐视。  
萧藏凤的脖颈渐渐沉重，他甚至无法再去看对方表情，只能垂下头。  
他感觉云未思与之前有一些差异，这样的语气，这样的表情，不太像是那个八风不动的人。  
但生命将熄，昏昏欲灭，萧藏凤嘴角淌血，已经说不出话了。  
他死死将目光钉在对方不断走近的鞋面上，仿佛要从上面看出朵花。  
耳边响起云未思妖魔一般的声音。  
“我知道你的魂灯在江离那里，不过他一定赶不及过来救你了，真是可惜，当年他是怎么布下这个局，现在我也要他看着自己身边的人一个个死去，很快就轮到他自己了。”  
不……  
萧藏凤勉力张口，似乎想要说话。  
血突然大量涌出，顺着下巴染红前襟，也彻底堵住他临死前最后的声音。  
萧藏凤双眼圆睁，死不瞑目。  
  
云海面无表情，掌心簇起一朵蓝焰，弹指落在萧藏凤身上，随即焰火狂燃。  
连同来不及逃脱的魂魄，全部燃为灰烬。  
就算江离赶过来，也绝对找不到徒弟的一丁点痕迹了。  
云海觉得这样处理太便宜他了，按照他的风格，起码应该将萧藏凤的残魂拘禁起来反复折磨。  
但那样一来，恐怕就会给江离循迹而来做手脚的机会。  
要他说，对付江离萧藏凤这种人，云未思的无情道根本不堪一用，还得他出手才行。  
  
  
云海一挥袖，尸骨灰烬随风而起，消散在夜色之中。  
长明那边，应该也差不多了吧？  
心念刚起，他就感到一阵牵引，似冥冥之中有无形之物，拉着他望向不远处。  
灯火通明，流光溢彩，塔尖在夜色下也泛着琉璃异彩，令人目眩神迷。  
那里是——  
八宝琅嬛塔！  
  
……   
  
时间回到两个时辰前。  
皇宫内寒夜刚刚伏诛，但皇帝的残魂依旧遍寻不至。  
众人不得不分散开来，四处寻找。  
最后谢春溪在太后寝宫床底下找到皇帝三魂中的其中一魂。  
一魂入窍，皇帝慢慢苏醒，但整个人依旧是呆滞的，能睁开眼坐着，但不会说话也不会动，如被随意摆布的傀儡玩偶。  
这样的皇帝，还不如躺在床上。  
眼看所有人都束手无策，太后不由心生绝望。  
她与先帝就这么一个儿子，若皇帝出了问题，且不说围绕帝位会掀起多少腥风血雨，单是幽国得知消息，就绝不会放过这个大好机会。  
就连现在向他们俯首称臣的照月王朝，恐怕也会生出异心，趁着洛国内讧转投幽国。  
两国联手，洛国危矣。  
幕后之人是铁了心想以只手搅动天下大乱了。  
  
谢春溪与越澄波正分头在宫内各处搜罗审问，希望再从可疑人物上找到一丝线索。  
但恐怕希望渺茫。

太后垂泪不已，将大部分希望都放在长明身上。  
在她看来，这位能够凭肉眼就辨认出妖魔的真人，本事一定比其他人也大上几分。  
“明日，照月使者就要入宫觐见，皇帝如今这样……还是我出面接见他们吧，对外就说皇帝病了，这几日要歇息。”  
枯荷道：“事情拖了这么久，宫中消息很难彻底封锁，此刻惠王想必已经得知风声，若他将消息透露给照月，照月使者就会无论如何都想亲自察看一眼陛下的情形，还请太后节制悲伤，早做打算。”  
太后一凛，很快擦干眼泪。  
“禅师所言极是，多谢提醒，不知二位有何建议？”  
  
长明道：“我有一门法术，可以傀儡替身取代皇帝，不过这傀儡只能维持一日，不能近水不能近火，若是离远一些，蒙过他们并不困难。”  
太后听得长明所言，连连点头：“如此甚好，那就拜托真人了！真人实在助我良多，今日若不是你，恐怕就要被那妖魔得逞了，直至现在我还不知真人尊姓大名，不知真人能否告知，我必让人在宫中为您供奉长生牌位！”  
长明道：“九方长明，无门无派，散修而已。”  
太后从未听过这个名字，却不得不装出久仰大名的表情。  
“原来是九方真人！”  
  
旁边枯荷先是微怔，感觉这个名字无比熟悉。  
下一刻，他如遭雷击，浑身僵住。  
九方长明？！  
  
作者有话要说：  
ps，云未思和云海前面就已经可以自由切换了，估计有的盆友没注意到~

第 58 章  
几乎没有一个修士没听过九方长明的名字。  
那曾经是悬于每人头顶的一盏明灯或一把利剑, 或激励，或威胁。  
相较别人而言，九方长明与庆云禅院还有不浅的渊源, 虽然枯荷入门时, 这位行事张狂无忌的大宗师早已叛出佛门，但关于他的传说从来就未曾少过, 以至于后来还有人指着枯荷打水那口井说，九方长明曾在这口井旁边悟出威力巨大的佛门法咒。  
时隔多年，没想到竟还有人提起这四个字。  
  
  
枯荷疑心此人是个冒牌货，毕竟总有些人想要模仿威名赫赫的前辈, 这种人他也见过不少了。  
但他盯着长明再三端详，却一时看不出个所以然。   
枯荷的异常也引起太后注意, 她奇道：“禅师, 可是有何问题？”  
“没有，是贫僧失神了，太后见谅。”枯荷双手合十，将目光收回。  
长明没有理会枯荷的看法, 他既重回人间, 往后这样的事情只会屡见不鲜。  
“我有一事想问, 还请太后如实作答。”  
太后定了定神。  
“真人请讲。”  
  
“那八宝琅嬛塔, 可当真是皇帝梦见神仙所建？”  
“非也。再过两月便是我的生辰, 皇帝孝顺, 说想建一座塔来供奉五谷宝物, 祈求我长命百岁, 也祈愿我国五谷丰登, 国运昌隆。”  
“这么说，民间传说神仙托梦是假的了？”  
“让真人见笑了, 的确是以讹传讹，想必是民间百姓喜欢玄奇故事，故而添油加醋的。”  
“那么皇帝去过那座塔吗？”  
“没有，那座塔自落成之后，皇帝与我只是远远眺望，未曾入塔，皇帝原是打算十二月初二，也就是我生辰那日，请庆云禅院的高僧大德入寺开光做法，我与皇帝亲临祭拜，祈求风调雨顺，此后每逢初一十五，再开放允许百姓入内供奉鲜果。”   
“也就是说，现在塔里没有人？”  
“没有。”太后顿了顿，“应该没有。”  
她又望向枯荷，似乎想从他那里得到确认。  
枯荷道：“的确没有，除了运送器物入塔那日，有禅院僧人随行之外，如今塔里是无人的，外面倒是有人驻守，道友是怀疑塔有问题？”  
长明：“洛都八面来风，此塔正好建在风口汇聚之处，若说四平八稳，天地相连，这琅嬛塔正好就处于连接天地的中心，如冠冕明珠，耀眼夺目，却也吸阴聚阳。”  
太后紧张起来：“那会怎样？”  
枯荷接上长明的话：“神仙喜欢这样的地方，邪物也会喜欢。”  
  
太后脸色微变。  
  
“这塔的选址，当日是寒夜定的，禅师与谢掌教都看过，说没什么问题。”  
枯荷叹了口气：“是贫僧的疏忽，从选址上看，塔本身的确没问题，我只是没想到寒夜有问题。”  
长明道：“我不知东海派何时也擅长阴阳堪舆之术了？”  
枯荷：“寒夜虽为东海派长老，但他的堪舆风水却是家传，他姑姑便是万象宫弟子。”  
兜兜转转，果然都连上了。  
长明不再多言，只对太后道：“我想去那塔里看看。”  
太后抱着希望：“皇帝生魂会是在那里吗？”  
自然谁也无法担保这个问题。  
枯荷也道：“我随道友同去吧，宫中就有劳越道友和谢道友继续搜寻了。”  
太后忙道：“还有一事，照往年规矩，此次幽国与照月国使者入宫，必定随身带着修士，想与我方切磋比试，去年是我方赢了，但今年幽国必定不死心，想挽回颜面，听说这次他们宗师就带了两位，还请二位尽量天亮前回来，你们不在，我心里实在不安！”  
经过方才种种，太后对长明的信任已经超过其他三人，枯荷也知道她说的是二位，实际上看的都是长明，便也没有出声擅作主张。  
长明道：“琅嬛塔如果真有问题，我们能不能安然离开还是未知，无法承诺何时出来。”  
太后面色一白：“竟有如此凶险吗？”  
枯荷觉得长明言过其实，但是他生性厚道，没有当着太后的面拆台，就附和道：“目前不知塔内情形如何，无法给太后保证，宫中有谢、越二位宗师在，应该是无甚问题的。”  
说罢，他从袖中摸出一枚铜令。  
“若有急事，太后可派人至禅院，寻我师弟听雨。”  
这算是多一重保障。  
太后略松口气：“多谢禅师，多谢真人，祝二位顺利，希望洛国平安，天下和顺。”  
  
皇城离琅嬛塔不远，以两人的道法，片刻可至。  
入塔前，枯荷频频看向长明，欲言又止。  
最终还是忍不住问：“庆云禅院昔年曾出过一位佛子，虽半途入佛门，却资质过人，被尊为五百年来不世出的天才，后来却又因故离开佛门，此人姓九方名长明，敢问道友……”  
长明懒得听他啰啰嗦嗦一大堆，直接打断。  
“是我。”  
枯荷：……  
长明看他一眼：“你跟孙不苦同出一门，算起来我也算你师伯吧，你怎么跟他半点不一样？若有他那种笑面圆滑的功夫，现在庆云禅院院首就是你的了。”

枯荷连连苦笑：“不敢当！前辈言重了，我怎敢与不苦师兄相比！”  
长明嗯了一声：“就你这样，难怪会被扔到洛都来吃灰。”  
枯荷本想多试探几句，没想到反是被一句接一句噎得说不出话来，索性就闭嘴了。  
  
琅嬛塔外的确有修士驻守，不过这些驻守者修为都不会高到哪儿去，他们不认识长明，但看见枯荷，都纷纷行礼。  
听说枯荷来意，他们很快将塔门打开。  
  
但长明没有急着进去。  
他抬头望去，塔尖在这样的视角下形似高耸入云，每一层窗口都亮着微光，仿佛有人在里头连夜抄经。  
如果夜里有人没睡，披衣起身，遥遥望塔，如心灵得到慰藉，一点暖意洋洋而生。  
  
但这些都是表象。  
在修真之人眼里，塔尖头顶云层翻涌，腥红若隐若现，正是不祥的征兆。  
琅嬛是传说中天帝藏书之处，但这座塔非但没有带来吉祥，反而从建好之后，帝国就开始频频出现问题。  
细微的裂缝也许不起眼，但当裂缝连接在一起，就会形成更大的缝隙，最终四分五裂，分崩离析。  
皇帝出事，正是其中一条显眼的缝隙。  
连枯荷都看出不对劲了。  
  
一入塔，出乎意料的平静。  
没有扑面而来的魔气，也没有想象中的敌人。  
枯荷的目光从入目的神像移到左右四方，抬头看穹顶，低头看地板。  
一切如常，并无异样。  
  
“这神像，刻的是虚天藏？”长明问。  
“确是佛门虚天藏佛尊。”枯荷低头朝神像行礼。  
虚天藏是创立佛门之人，传说也是佛子降世，圆寂之后被尊为佛门祖师，庆云禅院也有佛尊立像。  
不过由于在塔内，与禅院立像不同，这尊神像是坐像，佛尊盘腿而坐，一手持珠，一手掌心向上，托着虚空。  
  
关于这神像，其实还有一段争议。

原本洛国就不同于幽国尊佛，是佛道儒皆尊，取海纳百川兼容并蓄之意，所以琅嬛塔建立之初，关于塔内立的神像，是佛是道，两家一直争论不休，枯荷跟谢春溪差点翻脸，后来儒门也加进来，非要挂儒门几位先哲的画像在塔内，皇帝被吵得没法子，最后找了个折中的法子，八层的宝塔中，一层塑佛门神像，三层挂儒门先贤画像，最高一层的塔顶则供奉道家法宝，如此一来，三家兼容，大家都无话可说。  
虽然后来佛门表示不满，凭什么道门和儒门的东西能在自己头顶，儒门也不痛快，觉得自己被夹在中间，但这些都是细枝末节，枯荷不想说出来徒惹长明笑话。  
  
却听长明问：“神像手上是准备托举什么？”  
枯荷定神一看，笑道：“没有，这就是本来的手势。”  
手托虚空的神像比比皆是，长明也没再纠结，二人转而察看一层各处，珐琅墙砖在烛光下熠熠生辉，仿佛琉璃世界，地面还贴着莲花金砖，朵朵绽开，令人心醉神迷，恍惚间已摸到西方极乐的门槛。  
  
伴随着视觉上的饕餮盛宴，乐声隐隐从楼上传来，琵琶箜篌编钟，璁珑悦耳，曼妙动听。  
但塔内原先除了他们，分明是没人的，又怎会凭空生出乐舞？  
枯荷心头微凛，一下清醒过来，不由看向长明。  
后者却已拾阶而上，朝二楼走上去。  
“前辈！”  
枯荷下意识伸手，慢了半步，只抓到对方袍角。  
长明的身影已消失在楼梯拐角。  
枯荷无法，只好握紧手中禅杖跟上去。  
  
二楼是另一个世界。  
绝美妖娆的舞者翩翩起舞，男女皆有，衣带飘飞，纱绫半透。  
  
长明不知何时已经站在中间，一名舞姬不着寸缕贴着他的身体，丰乳顺着他的轮廓一点点往下挪，红唇贴近，吐气如兰。  
枯荷几乎面红耳赤不忍再看下去。  
“何方妖孽，竟敢作祟！众生无相，妖魔尽退，去！”  
他手捏法咒将灵力化为金光拍向众魔，却见那些舞者非但毫不惊慌退却，反倒嬉笑窃笑，好像在嘲笑他的小题大做，纷纷簇拥过来，也将他拥到中间。  
自己的法咒为何不起作用？！  
枯荷惊疑不定，身不由己被推着走，这些男女舞者同样用妖娆多姿的身体缠住他，令枯荷动弹不得，不管他念什么法咒，用什么法术都不管用，他发现自己不管怎么想走出去，最终都会被绕回原地。  
  
舞姬脚踝的铃声仿佛有种魔力，跳动间叮铃作响，让枯荷也控制不住自己，有种想要跟着跳舞的蠢蠢欲动。  
一旦跳起来，可就停不下来，至死方休了。  
  
这是天魔舞！  
他满头大汗，恍然惊悟，却发现那头长明居然已经跟着女舞者跳起来了，甚至还伸出手去抱住她，两人缠在一块，身躯扭动，不是男女交合，却又超越交合的情态，简直令人无法直视。  
九方长明已经被蛊惑了！  
枯荷心头一凉，想到自己一世英名恐怕要毁在此处，日后旁人打开此塔，只能看见他跟长明倒在地上衣衫凌乱面露痴态，那真是至死都无法洗清污名了，但心思清明，身体却不由自主沉沦下去，甚至有种想要拥抱面前舞女的冲动。  
  
啪！  
他听见一声爆响。  
脸上被溅了温热的液体，流到嘴里，还有点咸腥。  
枯荷定睛细看，长明一只手从贴在身上的舞姬身上穿过，灵力灌注，舞女惨叫一声，身躯骨骼随即寸寸碎裂迸开，脑袋从脖子上掉下来，咕噜噜滚到枯荷脚下，双目圆睁盯住他，眼睛净是不甘，张口还要来咬枯荷，他下意识后退半步，脚下一空，半身入了血池。  
那脑袋咕噜噜沉下去，取而代之是无数双在血池中拉扯他的脚踝，想要将枯荷彻底拉下去。  
血池里的血水不时飞溅到枯荷脸上，鼻腔里布满腥膻的气息，无数人在他耳边呼喊自己死得很惨，让枯荷陪着他们一起。  
  
怨念深重，血海滔天。  
但洛都繁华之地，哪来那么多的冤魂？  
枯荷暗自心惊，一不留神整个身体差点被拉进水里，血池没过鼻尖，他没防备喝了一大口血水，差点没吐出来，神智却变得昏昏沉沉。  
意识模糊间，他隐约回想起来了。  
洛都本也是前朝故都，洪氏主政末年，乱臣起叛，天子拒不开城门，乱臣大怒，攻下洛都之后大开杀戒，据说十日之内死了整整五万余人，除了提前得到消息逃出去的少数人之外，大部分百姓，连同来不及逃走的前朝贵族，悉数都死在屠刀之下，城中尸骨遍地，腥臭冲天，还有不少孩童少女，被当成两脚羊，活生生剖下肉来炙烤，当做那乱臣的美食消遣。  
还是后来洛国先帝打败乱臣入京之后，才派人收敛尸骨，埋在京都地下。但，那么多死于非命的怨念，又岂是时间能够轻易平息的？  
  
仿佛为了应和他的猜测，枯荷耳边响起许多喃喃低语，诉说自己从前死得如何惨，盘旋苟且阴暗处多年，又是如何痛苦不甘，想要重回人间的。  
枯荷若真被轻易蛊惑，他也就不可能在洛都撑起庆云禅院的门面了。  
他握紧手中禅杖，不再去管那些从四面八方伸出来抓住他身体的骷髅枯骨，闭上双眼，杜绝一切视觉色相上的迷惑。  
“世间芸芸众生，多苦少乐，执迷虚妄，故有法在，超度万相，归于庄严。破！”  
枯荷陡然睁眼，手中光芒万丈！  
一切枯骨化为乌有，所有冤魂在佛光中被净化超度，血池逐渐消退，怨灵松开攀附他身体的手往外飘走。  
  
  
多年执迷在慈悲诵念中灰飞烟灭，纵然还有死不瞑目不肯消散的执念企图抓住枯荷，也都在他的经声中无以为继。  
枯荷没有忘记他们进来的目的，他念经同时也在用搜神术暗中搜寻皇帝生魂，但这些怨灵化为光团飞出去时，他并没有找到皇帝的下落。  
一无所获。  
  
当光芒消散，枯荷重新置身琅嬛塔二层，发现四面原本绚丽多彩的壁画，居然都变成一片空白。  
“天魔化生，以画为偶，恭喜禅师堪破业障，修为更上一层。”  
枯荷对上长明似笑非笑的眼神，竟有种无所遁逃之感。  
“惭愧，贫僧学艺不精，让前辈见笑了！”  
无论师门和外界如何评价，在枯荷看来，九方长明不愧是昔年的天下第一人，如今重现人间，修为底蕴只怕不减旧日，对方恐怕早就破除迷障，在旁边看着自己挣扎沉沦呢。  
“敢问前辈可曾找到天子残魂？”  
若说原本枯荷只是碍于自身修养和对方名头称呼长明前辈，这一次他的称呼就变得很真诚。  
实力是最容易得到尊敬的，长明深知这一点。  
“无，再上去看看。”  
  
琅嬛塔三楼，如枯荷先前所言，供奉儒门先贤画像，一共十六位。  
枯荷不是儒门中人，对画像里的人认不大全，他只看这些画像里是否隐藏魔气与残魂。  
从二楼经历来看，他也发现这塔里古怪了，本来好端端的宝物供奉塔，有儒释道三门法宝神像镇压，居然还会有天魔血池，若他不是多年宗师修为，此刻恐怕早就着了道。  
如此看来，若是对方以画为障，将魂魄困在画里，倒也不是不可能。  
枯荷小心翼翼，谨慎万分检查每一幅画。  
但每一幅画都是正常的，这些画虽然精细，纤毫毕现，栩栩如生，却无任何神通奇妙。  
这里仿佛就是一个真正的先贤瞻仰之地。  
  
枯荷皱起眉头，望向长明。  
长明似乎知道他想问什么，摇摇头，表示自己也没发现异常。  
二人继续往上。  
四层，五层，六层，七层。  
宝塔风光视野绝好，站在窗口远眺皇城和帝都各处，一览无余尽收眼底。  
越是平静，枯荷的感觉就越是古怪。  
他总觉得有什么隐藏在表面之下，翻涌欲出。   
  
“顶层供的是道门法宝？哪件法宝？”  
“是神霄仙府先代掌教所用的拂尘，名为瀚海归尘。还有皇室历来珍藏，陛下对此塔甚为重视，命人将不少宝物都搬进来了。”  
说话间，二人步上顶层。  
果如枯荷所言，中间琉璃台上供奉一柄拂尘，隐有流光闪烁，看似不凡。  
  
长明见过瀚海归尘，以他的眼力，不难分辨真品赝品。  
眼前这柄拂尘，确是如假包换的瀚海归尘。

这件法宝是神霄仙府先代掌教早年所用，也算上佳法宝，但不算绝品，象征意义远大于实际意义，这件法宝供奉在此，也意味着洛国皇室与道门的相互承认。  
问题不是出在瀚海归尘上。  
长明移开视线，落在旁边那些错落分散的珍宝上。  
满满几斛的硕大珍珠，各色宝石，月亮形状依附微弱灵力的法宝。  
  
“这是何物？”  
长明弯腰，从珍宝中拿起一个白色象牙圆盆。  
盆边以星辰形状镶嵌宝石，珠光宝气，夜色不掩其辉。  
枯荷探头来看。  
“这应该是个聚宝盆吧？”  
这象牙委实有些白得过头了，还泛着莹莹蓝色，摸上去光滑细腻，如美人肌肤。  
“不对。”长明忽然道。  
枯荷：“怎么？”  
长明：“这不是象牙。”  
枯荷也上手来摸，“那是什么？”  
他亦觉得不大像象牙的手感，但具体是什么，却一时说不上来。  
  
“是人骨。”  
枯荷听见这三个字，心头悚然一惊，却见长明伸手抠下聚宝盆中间的那颗红宝石。  
说时迟，那时快，黑云弥漫，魔气呼啸，二人眼前陷入浑然漆黑，如亘古从未有过光明！  
  
作者有话要说：

ps，有的盆友想知道这文里的修为等级，为了方便大家理解记忆，这里面等级已经简化到最大化了，就是低阶，中阶，高阶，宗师，大宗师。  
大宗师往上已经无法用具体来衡量了，就不会再具体计算，得通过他的对手来判断了。

第 59 章  
在经过方才二层天魔舞之后, 枯荷对这里已经有了深深的警戒心。  
黑云方起，眼前骤然黑暗时，他就将禅杖往身前一横, 口吐法咒, 以灵力威加四方。  
“有法非法，有相非相, 受持颂诵，万魔皆除！”  
嘴唇阖动，咒语化为金光倾泻而出，生生将黑暗驱开, 照出一条明路。  
与此同时，他发现从另一个方向涌来的白光竟如波涛将黑暗覆盖淹没, 以强横决然之势, 无可抵挡，一马平川！  
  
好霸道的术法！  
枯荷惊叹，下意识后退几步，为那白光让出道路。  
神王驾到, 万方跪拜, 无以横路当前, 无法争夺其辉！  
一把剑出现在枯荷视野, 剑身发出的光芒足以让任何黑暗邪魔都退避三舍。  
而后, 持剑的主人在耀眼夺目的光海里逐渐显露身形。

是九方长明。  
他神色漠然, 如从天而降斩妖除魔的神明, 冷眼看着人间兴衰喜乐。  
  
似乎受了感染, 枯荷神色心态也跟着肃穆庄严起来, 放轻呼吸，生怕有所冒犯。  
他趋近去看对方手中之物。  
刚才兴风作浪差点失控的聚宝盆, 此刻就静静躺在他手心，乖巧柔弱如襁褓酣睡婴儿。   
“前辈将它封印了？”  
“无，仅是驱散它表面的魔气，我想做个尝试。”  
  
什么尝试？  
长明没有回答枯荷脸上显而易见的疑问。  
他带着聚宝盆下楼，从八层重新回到一层。  
神像如他们进来时，依旧在莲花台上盘膝而坐，似笑非笑，一手持珠，一手向上拖着虚空。  
枯荷见状心念一动。  
没等他捕捉确切的念头，长明已经把聚宝盆放到那只托举的手上。  
  
是了！  
枯荷恍然大悟。  
他先前以手托虚空来解释，这自然是可以的，但总觉得与这座八宝琅嬛塔格格不入。  
手托虚空之虚天藏佛尊，为的是让后来者探究宇宙阴阳，但这里是帝都之塔，为的是给凡俗世间百姓祈福安康，求取功名利禄的，说白了，阳春白雪奏给下里巴人听，无疑是对牛弹琴，点化有缘人也得用有缘人能看懂的方式，在这里，虚空法相远远不如手托宝盆的法相。  
这才应了琅嬛塔本来的建造目的！  
  
聚宝盆被神像平平托在手上，光彩夺目，映照得神像面容也跟着有了光彩，越发慈眉善目，高深莫测。  
枯荷看着神像露出微笑，眉目生动，栩栩如生。

不，不是栩栩如生，他本来就是活的！  
早已坐化多年的虚天藏佛尊居然朝枯荷露出笑容，须臾那笑容一敛，如暮鼓晨钟，喝破人心。  
“枯荷，你可知错？”  
心头似有擂鼓重重一锤。  
他定了定神，隐约察觉这可能是幻象，或者未死心的妖魔又在作祟。  
“弟子自入佛门以来，佛心坚定，从未半途而废，从未欺凌弱小，从未做任何有悖良心之事，日月可见，神佛共察！”  
虚天藏佛尊沉沉一笑，仿佛在笑他说谎。  
“那入佛门之前呢？”  
枯荷沉声道：“佛门有放下屠刀，立地成佛之语，既然杀人者亦可顿悟洗罪，我自然也可以。”  
虚天藏佛尊陡然喝道：“狡辩！你虽未杀人，行迹却如诛心，你兄嫂因你而家破人亡，你为了逃避方才遁入佛门，这么多年你从未深省，总以为修为越深厚，在庆云禅院地位越高，就能掩盖你从前所作所为，却从未想过不管自己如何修行，铸下的错误已经不可能挽回，那些因你而死的人，比你直接拿起屠刀杀了他们还要凄惨！”  
枯荷沉默不语。  
  
“汝还有何可说！”  
“汝还有何可说！”  
“阿弟，我求你了，不要折腾我们了！”  
“阿弟，你想要什么，我都可以让你，唯独阿婉不可以，她是一个人，你明白吗？”  
“汝还有何可说！”  
……  
质问如雷电迭闪，一声接一声，目不暇接。  
回忆潮水般涌上来。  
枯荷连退数步，一屁股坐在地上。  
汗如雨下，面若死灰。  
  
……  
  
长明看见的，与枯荷截然不同。  
他看见的是他的师父。  
玉皇观先代观主，那个将玉皇观交到他手里，殷殷叮嘱他一定要将本门发扬光大的人。  
长明的确让玉皇观在天下高手如云的宗门里也有了名声。

这份名声却是依托他的实力而来的。  
当长明离开玉皇观，他将观主给了自己的师弟，道观因此又沉寂数年，若非后来出了个云未思，玉皇观恐怕依旧会藉藉无名下去。  
可就算这样，在云未思去了九重渊之后，玉皇观也不可避免走向衰落，它还未成为一流宗门，仅仅如流星般在天空绽放过耀眼光芒。  
从这一点上来说，长明的确辜负了自己师尊的托付。  
  
顶级宗门不可缺少顶级高手，但宗门想要源远流长，却无法单靠一个人来实现。  
“你明明答应过，却没有做到，长明，你自诩一诺千金，却连对师尊的承诺都无法实现。”  
玉皇观主望着长明，神情失望。  
“早知如此，当日我就不该将观主之位传给你。”  
  
“你不传给我，便也无人可传了。师弟资质平庸，勉强支撑，无力为继，唯有我，是当仁不让的人选，我并不贪恋玉皇观之位，是看在师徒情分上，方才勉为其难。你想乱我心智，趁虚而入，也得找好人选。”  
长明嘴角微翘，看他师父的面容，如同在看一个笑话。  
“这种程度的幻术，去骗骗外头那些老百姓还可以，想要骗我……”  
指尖一弹，小簇白光落下，神像霎时熊熊燃烧，但燃烧之后，玉皇观先代观主不见了，取而代之的却是周可以。  
  
他一条腿屈起，一条腿盘着，浑身血迹斑斑，狼狈不堪。  
头发一绺绺贴在额头，暗色血水已经干涸，周可以抿唇靠坐在角落，眼皮掀开瞅了长明一眼，复又垂下。  
“我快要死了，你终于来了。”  
“我正要去救你，他们血洗了见血宗，说你在万莲佛地。”  
“万莲佛地？”周可以哂笑，气息微弱，“你去到那里，只能看见我的尸体，我早已被他们身魂分离，魂魄被囚禁在这里，求生不得，求死不能。”  
长明挑眉：“以你堂堂见血宗宗主的能耐，被人剿了老巢，竟还无法反抗，若当日肯定为师一言，何至于沦落到今日情状？”

周可以忽然怒意上涌，为他轻描淡写的语气。  
“见血宗会有今日，还不是全因为你？！若不是你多管闲事，去调查万神山，一切怎会如此？你自己搭进去还不够，还要牵连他人！”  
  
长明先前以为这又是一个幻象，顶多更高明些。  
但眼前周可以的激烈愤怒，却让他有些拿捏不定了。  
难不成对方被抓去万莲佛地是假，被囚禁在这里是真？  
他走过去，握住周可以的手腕。  
温热的，脉搏还在微微跳动。  
  
“你怎样了？”   
长明将灵力灌输，却瞬间被对方身体本能的反应排斥在外。  
他心头一沉。  
这不是什么好兆头，民间有句俗话叫回光返照，周可以身体排斥越激烈，反倒越说明自己的虚弱。  
  
“九方长明，我一直恨你。”周可以喃喃道。  
“我知道。”长明被他反手握住手腕，没有挣开，“是谁干的，你说，我给你报仇。”  
周可以冷笑，咳嗽不已，血沫喷溅上长明手背，热得滚烫。  
“那重要吗？我想自己复仇，不需要你。”  
“好，你不需要。”长明跟哄小孩子似的。  
  
在他心里，周可以始终是不成熟的，是四个徒弟中最需要关照的那个。  
但当年的长明并没有耐心也没有时间去细腻温柔地哄孩子，他认为每个人都有各自苦难，修炼之路更是残酷无比，如果脆弱到需要时时抚慰才能有所成就，那此人基本也就与修士绝缘了。  
所以周可以叛出师门时，他无动于衷，内心只有轻蔑哂然，觉得周可以自此已经将自己的后路切断，除了走火入魔之外，别无他途。

事情也果然照着他意料的方向去走。  
许多年后，长明自己也经历过无数生死挣扎，性情发生变化，终于开始反省自己当年对周可以的态度。   
师徒一场，原本可以不必走上绝路。  
  
“见血宗，全毁了。”周可以闭上眼，喃喃道。  
即便他一开始纯粹只是为了跟师尊作对，证明自己可以，方才一手创立魔门，但后来，见血宗渐渐就成了魔修人人向往的去处。  
周可以虽然喜怒无常，是名门大派人人得而诛之的魔修，但在许多魔修眼里，他却是一座高山。  
正如许静仙，如果不是见血宗，她至今可能仍然流落在外。  
是以她对周可以，是又畏又敬又怕。  
  
长明叹了口气，按上他的肩膀。  
“见血宗毁了，还可以重建。”  
“但，人死了，神魂俱灭，神仙难救。”周可以淌下血泪，“他们本来可以避开这一切的，只要没有你。九方长明，你害了多少人，还不够吗？”  
他无力攀上长明衣襟，揪紧，扯近自己面前。  
“你招惹了这么多祸患，如果不是你，见血宗不会变成这样，我……”  
血顺着嘴角流下，周可以双目尽赤，似有千言万语，幽恨难喻。  
忽然，他瞪大眼睛，面容露出不可置信的表情，死死盯住长明。  
  
“过了。”  
长明的手从他胸口抽出，慢条斯理，用对方的袖子擦拭自己满手血污，仔仔细细，连指缝都不放过。  
“树欲静而风不止，非我之过，我为何要强行认罪？还有，周可以不是这样的性子，他不会自怨自艾，絮絮叨叨怀念自己的见血宗，他喜欢以眼还眼，以牙还牙，而不是临死前跟个怨妇一样，对他的师父怨声载道。”  
  
他起身，顺势将“周可以”踹倒。  
“你只得其形，未得其神，一开始还真差点让我着道了，可惜后来演得过火了，落入我的陷阱。你知不知道，记忆和印象，也是可以造假的？”  
长明冲地上瘫软一团的“周可以”露出诡异笑容。  
“你以为摄取我的记忆，就一定是真实的吗？你可以制造幻象，我也可以反过来，控制你所制造的幻象。”  
“周可以”虚弱喘息，血从身体各处伤口加快流淌，身形逐渐化为细沙沉入地面，最终归于血肉，又消失在长明面前。  
  
眼前恢复明亮，神像托着聚宝盆在他面前安详盘坐。  
烛光微微，透着暖意。  
枯荷却不知去向。  
塔门一层内门被推开，云未思走了进来。  
  
“你这边如何？”  
“还好。”长明注意到他的眼神与先前不同，“你是云海？”  
“师尊好像不想看见我？”云海贯来是学不会认真说话的，两人很好分辨。  
长明蹙眉：“你们频繁交替，会加快消耗灵力，催发入魔。”  
云海哂笑，没有回答这个问题：“我遇到萧藏凤，他特意将我引到郊外，想困住我。”  
“然后呢？”听到这个名字，长明不由注目。  
“然后他被我杀了。”

“萧藏凤是个关键人物。”  
“他引我过去，只为分散我们，置我于死地，此人对江离死心塌地，根本不可能从他口中得到一星半点消息。”  
长明叹道：“可惜了。”  
云海：“倒也不算太可惜，他给我看了未来。”  
长明：“未来？”  
  
“是的，你会杀了我的未来。”  
云海走过来，将长明的手按在自己胸口。  
“就是这里，四非剑穿胸而过。我到现在，甚至还记得那种感觉。”  
长明想说那只是迷惑你的幻术，但他随即感到不对劲。  
因为自己身后也被云海紧紧抱住，对方将下巴靠在他肩膀上，脸贴着脸，声音与前面的云海如出一辙。  
“萧藏凤是不是想告诉我们，这么多年了，我们还是逃不过自相残杀的宿命？”  
  
长明动弹不得，他的身体四肢，已经被对方牢牢禁锢，绳索化为利刃，一寸一寸，凌迟血肉。  
而前面的云海，则捏起他的下巴，将唇覆上，以魔气渡入。  
黑气热焰，翻涌奔腾，缠绕着他的发肤，钻入衣裳，攻城掠地。  
长明眼神极痛，身体却已沉沦，嘴角滑下一抹腥红，目光逐渐迷离。  
  
在外人看来极为缠绵暧昧的拥抱，实则却是凶险万分的生死相搏。  
他如同正站在悬崖上，狂风咆哮，山石滚落。  
眨眼瞬间，便是万劫不复！

第 60 章  
长明的意识在混沌荒芜漂流。  
他无法控制身躯随着识海前进, 只能将识海与躯壳强行抽离，堪堪避开那一瞬间魔气席卷而来的恐怖威压。  
周身时光回溯，数不清的片断流淌滑过, 伸手去抓去留不住半点痕迹。

光点在掌心散开, 什么也没剩下。  
长明发现自己的手也变成光点的一部分，逐渐融化消解, 从手指，到手掌，手腕……  
识海深处隐约有个声音在警告他，再这样下去他连神魂都会被侵吞殆尽。  
尸骨无存, 灰飞烟灭。  
冥冥之中却有股力量一直在扯着他往下坠，无声叫嚣让他离开这里, 只要身心解脱就能达到传说中的飞升境界。  
长明竭力想要维持清明, 却发现这是一件很难办到的事情，一旦失去先机，这股强大的力量就会趁虚而入，再也难以驱逐。  
修为越高, 挣扎越是剧烈, 束缚住他的力量就收束得越紧。  
长明听见自己的喘息逐渐加重, 连带意识也慢慢沉向最深的暗处。  
  
你这一生, 反反复复, 所学者众, 奔波流离, 到底得到了什么？  
恍惚间, 似乎有个声音如是问道。  
得到了什么……  
长明一时无法回答。  
他精通儒释道魔, 多少人穷其一生没能参悟的法术，他却不屑一顾, 最终成为睥睨天下的大宗师。  
但即使是他，也过不了得道飞升那道坎，他寻寻觅觅不得其法，希望在万神山找到远古遗留的蛛丝马迹。  
既然所谓远古众神可以飞升，那么他也可以。  
至于眷恋人间——  
他这辈子朋友寥寥无几，敌人却很多，但说到底，修真之人孑然一身，连性命都可抛却，旁的更是说放下就放下。  
  
那我呢？  
忽然有人问他。  
那我呢？随你上天入地，生死无惧，你可曾想起过我，有所留恋？  
长明蹙起眉头，心神微动。  
声音化为无形力量，从上方将他拉住，阻住他的神识下坠。  
两个完全相反的方向，两股力量在拉锯。   
也正是这微微的一滞，长明借机将硕果仅存的清明提了起来！  
区区妖魔，也敢放肆。  
  
光芒在眼前骤然炸开！  
“万方无极，普告生灵，三魂拂剑，合道圆方，破！”  
随着这一声破字，混沌尽碎，天地复归，魔气呼号着四散逃逸，却又被四非剑斩为齑粉！  
剑光所到之处，生灵无不俯首称臣，妖魔无不匍匐下跪。  
被死死压制的封印彻底裂开，世间再无外物可束缚九方长明。   
非道，非佛，非儒，非魔，所是者，是他自己。  
天上地下，唯此一人。  
  
耳边传来大势已去的哀嚎呻||吟，那是不甘失败的魔气最后垂死挣扎，但当长明睁开眼睛的瞬间，所有魔气避其锋芒，俱如潮水般退开，唯有一人，还死死抱住他。  
“……云海？”  
长明张口想要说话，却禁不住咳嗽，顺势吐出一大口血。  
衣袍瞬间染红一片。  
  
但这口淤血吐出来，反倒舒服多了。  
  
“是我。”  
云海没有松开他，长明感觉到对方身躯动作有些僵硬。  
“方才是你救了我？”  
“是你自己救了自己。”云海的脸色有些难看，苍白中还带着点灰。  
他刚才循迹而来，被魔气引动，差点也着了道。  
不是他救了长明。  
恰恰相反，是长明救了他。  
  
长明将他手指拨开，露出掌心，红线在掌心弯弯曲曲，两边分岔，就像两条细长的小路。  
之前看的时候，红线只有一条，是还未分岔的。  
长明皱起眉头，覆上对方掌心，将灵力源源不断灌入。  
云海想把手抽回，却被强力按住，无法撤手。  
他扯了扯嘴角：“师尊看清楚了，我是云海，不是你的云未思。”  
  
长明闭目不语。  
他无暇搭理云海，灵力灌输也是需要技巧的，不是一味蛮横横冲直撞，而是要顺着经脉梳理抚平。  
云海能感觉自己心头那股翻腾欲喷的嗜血狂躁之意逐渐淡化平静，待长明移开手，他发现自己掌心的红线居然也好像淡了一些，原本分岔出来的两根细红，更是浅淡得近乎消失。  
“我知道你是云海。”  
长明懒洋洋道，与魔气一番交手，修为虽然突破了些，但刚才又耗费不少灵力出去，此刻身体软绵绵懒得动弹，连骨头都是酥软的，索性闭目养神，然而口吻却是带了些放松的调笑，眉目柔和，嘴角微翘。  
“你在一遍遍提醒为师不要把你忘记吗？还是，在跟云未思争风吃醋？”  
云海哦了一声：“既然师尊这么喜欢我，那我就让云未思永远不要出来了。”

长明回答很痛快：“随你喜欢，不过你既然口口声声喊我师尊，云未思又曾叛出师门，念在你与他不同的份上，回头允你行一次拜师之礼，为师就破戒多收一个关门弟子吧，本来宋难言之后，我是不准备再收徒的了。”  
云海嘴角抽搐。  
长明说完，自己好像也觉得这主意不错，拍拍身边。  
“五徒弟，来磕头吧。”  
云海：……  
“对了，”长明意犹未尽，“把你名字也改了吧，跟你四位师兄一样，就叫云，嗯，云大海，怎么样？”  
云海忽然觉得，周可以他们日日夜夜口口声声想要弑师，也不是没道理的。  
  
他心头恼怒，一时无言，忍不住迁怒旁人，手中灵气弹出，直接撞在角落里的枯荷脑门上。  
后者啊的低喊，从满脸痛苦的深渊中猛地惊醒。  
枯荷方才便一直沉沦在幻境之中，如同先前的长明，但四非剑将魔气斩碎后，枯荷也跟着脱离险境，只是识海依旧被束缚住，惯性不得挣脱，醒转后过了许久，他才渐渐恢复意识。  
这里是琅嬛塔一楼，神像还在，只是手上的聚宝盆没了。  
他看见长明毫无雅态坐在不远处，也看见长明身边的陌生人。  
“这位道友是？”  
“我是你们院首孙不苦的大师兄。”云海冷冷道。  
枯荷：？？？  
他一脸摸不着头脑，更不知道对方这莫名其妙的怒气从何而来。  
  
“前辈，那聚宝盆？”  
“毁了。”长明转头看向宝塔窗格里透出来的光。  
天色大亮了。  
他问枯荷：“太后是不是说过，今日幽国修士会入宫？”  
从光线时辰来看，这会儿照月国和幽国的人，应该已经身处皇宫之中了。  
  
但他们，还没找到皇帝生魂。  
琅嬛塔之行，可说是无功而返。  
  
……  
  
长明猜得不错，此刻宫中，正是风起云涌群英荟萃。  
时间回到两个时辰之前。  
  
幽国与照月使者先后入宫，向天子与太后问好。

前者国力强盛些，与洛国不相上下，使者虽然恭敬，却也不必过于巴结。  
照月王朝就不同了，他们在两国的夹缝中生存，姿态须得放低一些，否则不可能存活到今日。  
所以幽国只来了个礼部侍郎，照月却来了礼部尚书，还有一位即将进入洛国后宫的皇女。  
陪同在侧的，还有洛国朝廷的大臣宗亲。  
  
皇帝在御座之上，面色平淡，待他们行完礼喊了句平身，就不说话了。  
太后自然而然接过话头：“皇帝这两日偶染风寒，身体还有些不适，但听说两国来了人，又不愿意延后会见，以示重视，是以今日我代皇帝多说两句，诸位不要见怪。”  
众人哪里敢见怪，两国使者自然说了些感激涕零的场面话。  
但太后发现，不单是皇帝没精神，对方照月皇女，好似也有些恹恹不振。  
“公主初来乍到，可是水土不服？”  
  
照月皇女盈盈下拜。  
“有劳太后惦记，臣只是这两日睡得不大踏实，过两日便好了。”  
民间宫廷素来没有女子戴面纱的习俗，但照月公主此番入宫，非但戴了半面轻纱，连眼睛都遮住，还始终低垂着头。  
太后有些不喜，只觉得这公主太过小家子气了。  
不过皇帝也不可能娶她为正宫，若是入了后廷，顶多就是贵妃罢了。  
“公主若有不适，我可请太医来为你诊治。”   
照月皇女道：“太后恕罪，非是臣有意怠慢，实是这两日被蜂虫蛰了眼睛，一只眼睛流泪不止，臣怕有碍观瞻，这才戴上薄纱，以免唐突了陛下和太后。”  
说罢她将面纱揭下，众人看见她的右眼果然微微肿起发红，她只能闭上单目，若非眼睛有瑕疵，倒是清秀中带着妩媚，不失为花容月貌。  
太后面露怜惜：“原来如此，你不早说，我便派太医去驿馆为你诊治了，来人，赐座。”  
照月公主柔柔道：“多谢太后体恤，臣一定尽快康复。”  
太后：“好孩子，不必忧心，你就在驿馆里好好养着，待病情痊愈了，皇帝再让礼部挑个良辰吉日，风风光光迎你入宫。”  
她正发愁皇帝此事不知如何拖延，照月公主的伤正是瞌睡就送来枕头，太后暗自松一口气。  
  
众人寒暄一番，太后如往年一般宣布在花园里设宴款待。  
皇帝虽然话不多，偶尔咳嗽，但行止如常，只是主持宴会的人换成了太后。  
酒过三巡，却见惠王上前拱手：“太后，去年幽朝来访，几位宗师交手切磋，委实精彩，让臣至今历历在目，不知今日可还有幸看到？”  
洛国这边，两位宗师自然是留守皇宫的谢春溪和越澄波。  
二人就坐在太后边上，身份地位优越。  
至于幽朝那边，来的则是一男一女。

  
太后不认识，以眼神询问，谢春溪就给她解释。  
“男的叫卢知远，是青杯山长老，女的叫风素怀，是竹海灵隐的隐主，二人同时也是师兄妹，修为应该都在宗师上下，风素怀甚至还要更强一些。”  
太后低声问：“那他们比起二位呢？”  
谢春溪略有犹豫：“卢知远应该与我们相差仿佛，风素怀可能稍胜一筹。”  
太后咯噔一下，心往下沉。  
但不比是不可能的了，既然去年有此定例，今年总不能说我们这边暂时没有实力比你们强的，要不先等我去找几个高手来再跟你们比，那样只会让幽国看低，明知对方试探之意显而易见，太后也不能不答应。  
“哀家也很期待几位真人切磋，只是几位真人自己的意思？”  
  
卢知远当先起身，拱手道：“听闻谢春溪谢掌教修为高深，道法独树一帜，不知卢某可有幸请教？”  
谢春溪原想主动挑战风素怀，但被对方先发制人，如果再提出这个要求，反倒显得越澄波技不如人，己方落于被动了。  
他只好道：“请。”  
  
众人闻言，无不放下手中酒杯，翘首以盼。  
一场精彩的宗师级别交手，近在眼前。  
这种机会，可不是时时都有。  
  
作者有话要说：  
云海：我现在觉得他们造||反是情有可原的。

第 61 章  
谢春溪和越澄波素来不和, 这从他们之前的针锋相对就能看出来。  
但再怎么不和，在外人面前，还是得维持基本的团结, 否则只会让别国看笑话。  
修士虽无国别, 只要修为足够高，无论哪国都要奉为上宾, 但像谢春溪他们这样镇守宫廷的宗师，本身就有了立场。  
又譬如被幽国奉为国教的万莲佛地，他们的首尊若是来到洛国，洛国太后也不会真就以为他是中立的。  
强者为尊的同时, 游戏规则也会套住强者。  
自然，像九方长明从前那样的, 除外。  
  
青杯山是个名不见经传的小门派, 但卢知远不是。  
他出身竹海灵隐，后来游历到了青杯山，因与青杯山掌门交情深厚，应邀长留, 才成了青杯山的长老, 身份清贵。  
卢知远的天资修为虽然比不上风素怀, 也是不容小觑的。  
最起码, 他能作为随行修士之一, 凭的绝不是跟风素怀的关系。

  
谢春溪未敢轻视, 当下一出手就祭出长剑。  
他这把长剑, 也是跟着他走南闯北斩妖除魔的, 剑方出鞘, 当即走云连风，声鸣九霄, 许多人桌上杯盘跟着嗡嗡振动作响，把他们都给吓了一跳，更有甚者，白玉制的杯子直接就当场震碎了，酒水溅了身后主人满脸，惊得他当场往后坐倒。   
先声夺人，谢春溪已经做到了。  
卢知远也有剑气灵力护身，但他只觉泼天风雨一般的压力迎面而来，如千斤巨石重压，他猝不及防苦苦支撑，咬牙坚持了好一会儿，仍是被破了灵力屏障，卢知远胸口闷痛，人已往后连退三步。  
这三步，就将地上石砖震裂了。  
他的脸色倒还好，但剑从半空落下，手也无力垂在身侧。  
到了这地步，高下已分，继续动手没有意义了。  
卢知远勉强一笑：“是在下输了。”  
谢春溪不掩得色：“卢道友承让。”  
  
开局就输，幽国使臣的面色不大好看，他只能将希望寄托在风素怀身上。  
照月皇女依旧戴着薄纱，她没怎么吃东西，喝酒也几乎没有，毕竟面纱在身不大方便。  
先前她入城时的容貌，是有不少人看见的，如今眼睛红肿，失色不少，就连太后也不好强人所难，还让人另外单独为公主准备了些清淡饮料。  
先帝的两位兄弟，惠王和齐王亦在场，宋难言作为丞相，自然也要在场，此外还有一些重臣。  
惠王与齐王低声说笑，神色很是轻松，显然没把今日宴会当作如何重要的事情。  
只有宋难言，面上不显，言笑晏晏，实则坐立不安，内心焦虑。  
  
上头那位皇帝，虽然有吃有喝，说话也挑不出毛病，但宋难言知道，那是个纸片傀儡！  
昨天晚上，他亲眼看着长明从袖子里掏出一只白色人形纸片，放在皇帝身上，吹一口气，那纸片落在地上悠悠晃晃，就跟发面人儿似的，渐渐变成皇帝的模样，连头发丝都分毫不差，把所有人给看呆了。  
这傀儡纸片还不单单只是变个模样，它连皇帝的声音神态都学了个十成十，除了话少一些之外，寻常情况下不会露馅，若非宋难言亲眼所见，很难怀疑这皇帝竟是个纸片人变的。  
非但如此，假皇帝还能辨认来人的身份，准确喊出每个人的名字，只是不能近水不能近火，但一场宴会下来，又有什么需要近水近火的？  
宋难言是真没想到，自己当年走投无路认来的师父，不仅是个修士，还是个修为高深，连枯荷禅师都要俯首的修士。  
不过眼下最要紧的，还是寻个机会，让皇帝早早退场，以免露馅。  
  
宋难言暂时找不到机会开口。  
因为风素怀已经离席走向越澄波了。  
“素闻镇灵宗役鬼之术厉害，今日得见宗主，还请不吝赐教。”  
镇灵宗的确擅长役鬼，但镇灵宗也是剑宗，同样擅长剑术，风素怀提役鬼不提剑术，显然有两层意思。  
一是瞧不上镇灵宗的剑术，二是故意激怒越澄波。  
越澄波是个暴脾气，否则之前也不会当着太后的面，就跟谢春溪掐起来。  
他听见此言，果然面露怒色。  
“风隐主客气了，役鬼之术难登大雅之堂，今日我还是用剑术向风隐主请教吧！”  
风素怀笑道：“好说。”

  
她话音方落，袖子就抬，一把修长玲珑的素琴应声从座位飞来，落在风素怀面前。  
在越澄波出剑之时，风素怀纤纤五指也按在琴弦上。  
铮！  
在旁人听来，那真是清脆悠长的琴音，若一曲能成，必是天籁之音。  
但在越澄波耳中，那一声犹如利刃，直直穿透他的心脏，先发制人将他定在当场，接下来又是三四五声琴弦波动，环环相扣，直接让越澄波所有欲发之招挡了个密不透风，越澄波处处被压制针对，非但失去了先机，还不得不手忙脚乱反攻为守。  
太被动了，再这样下去，非输不可！  
越澄波哪里甘心，当下咬破舌尖，一口血喷在身前长剑，催动灵力，剑光骤然大盛，瞬间灵力威压竟似海水涨潮，排山倒海涌向风素怀！  
  
风素怀没料到对方还有后手，正专心致志催动琴声化为灵力结弦为阵，冷不防被越澄波绝地反击，身前犹如狠狠一撞，一口血吐在琴弦上。  
但她的琴音，却催动得越发急了！  
嘈嘈切切，风雨如珠，一把五弦琴，竟拨出了千军万马的气势。  
百万大军自地平线下出现，轰轰烈烈，策马扬鞭，长||枪尽出，金瓶迸裂，声势震动天地。  
宋难言早年随长明学过些基础的养生道术，面容不显苍老，也薄有根基，但在旁边听得耳膜砰砰直响，难受得直想跟着呕血，更不必说太后这等年纪了，她直接大喊出声，差点昏厥过去，谢春溪赶紧在众人面前筑起一道结界屏障，将声音隔绝在外。  
饶是如此，众人依旧面色苍白，很不好看。  
而卢知远则眯起眼。  
  
他在不着痕迹暗中观察皇帝。  
以风素怀的修为，她不出手则已，方才几乎用上八||九成功力的琴音，别说寻常人，连他都有点消受不住。  
但皇帝居然面不改色，在众人都禁不住捂上耳朵时，皇帝却一动未动。  
卢知远不认为洛国年轻皇帝是个深藏不露的高手。  
他在想，难道传闻竟是真的？  
如果是，今日便是大好机会了。  
  
在风素怀倾尽全力的攻势下，越澄波逐渐后继无力。  
外人眼里，两人之间尚有一段距离，并未因此靠近。  
实际上，风素怀步步紧逼，而越澄波步步后退。  
退无可退，背水一战，也未必有赢面。  
他知道自己修为比不上风素怀，对方今日也是存心让洛国不好看，但落在自己身上，终究是不甘心的。  
尤其是越澄波这么一个好胜心强的人。  
但就在此时，越澄波眼角亮起一簇火光。  
谢春溪筑起的结界骤然破碎！  
下一刻，宫女的惊叫声传入他耳中！  
  
风素怀罢手。  
越澄波也循声望去，却是脸色大变。  
上首的天子身上不知何时着火，那火沾了衣服就熊熊燃烧，甩也甩不掉，但天子并没有因此跳脚着急，反是燃烧的部分都软软塌陷下去，身旁的宫女惊叫起来，根本没法理解自己看见的景象。  
任谁看到皇帝忽然变成个烧焦的纸人，反应都不会好到哪里去。  
不少臣子更是目瞪口呆愣在当场，嘴巴都忘了合上。  
太后最不想发生的意外还是发生了。  
长明再三交代纸片傀儡不能近水不能近火，居然还是烧起来了。   
  
  
“大胆，你做了什么妖法！为何陛下好端端会变成这样！来人，将他拿下！”   
宋难言腾地起身，当先发难。  
他看得很清楚，刚刚分明是卢知远将一簇星火弹指出去，正中皇帝身上。  
谁也想不到卢知远会胆敢行刺，谢春溪本来倒是有能力提前发现，但他看太后面露痛苦，就站在她身边护持结阵，一时疏忽了皇帝的古怪之处被卢知远发现。  
卢知远想也不想，直接选择当场揭穿！  
皇帝竟是个纸片人儿，那真正的洛国天子呢？！  
  
不知内情的众人惊疑不定，听见宋难言的话，都望向卢知远。  
卢知远冷笑一声：“难道贵陛下出了什么不测，竟见不得人，要让你们用一个傀儡御神之术来掩盖？贵国就是这样对待使臣的？”  
谢春溪二话不说，朝卢知远出手，想要将他拿下。  
但惠王反应也很快，他直接将手中酒杯往地上狠狠掷去！  
“皇嫂这是想挟天子以令诸侯吗？！我早就察觉不妥，没想到皇嫂竟如此狠心，为了独揽大权，连亲生儿子都下得了手！”  
他摔杯为号，手下人抬手一个手势，登时就有数十人拥了过来，动作整齐，显然早有准备。  
太后知道他早前带了人入宫，不过这是先帝所赐的侍卫，先帝爱重弟弟，对惠王的待遇规格也远比其他兄弟高，太后没法说什么。  
惠王与太后二人不和，也是因为太后觉得他日益拥兵自重，想要剥夺他的诸多权力，只是主少国疑，暂时未有更好的机会，却没想到今日两国使臣入宫，惠王早有谋算，而她最近心忧皇帝病情，一时竟未有察觉。  
  
谢春溪定睛一看，脸色竟比太后还难看几分。  
他低声告诉太后，惠王带来的这些人，全是有修为在身的，即便修为不高，只是低阶修士，可也不是寻常禁卫能比拟的。  
惠王竟在一夜之间将自己的近卫全部换成修士，可他又从而调来这么多的修士？  
谢春溪开始感觉到势单力薄了。  
单凭自己跟越澄波两人，今日恐怕很难控制住局面。  
如果惠王趁机把太后挟持住，那就更难了。  
  
似乎与他生出同样的默契，风素怀忽然掉头，掠向太后！  
她身形极快，纵是谢春溪和越澄波看见了并动身去拦，也已经慢了半拍。  
说时迟，那时快，一道劲风破空而来，射向风素怀的太阳穴！

第 62 章  
第62章  
  
风素怀一惊, 下意识抬手挡在太阳穴前面，下一刻，掌心传来剧痛！  
她顺势侧身避开, 定睛正视对手。  
  
一个男人。  
看着不显年纪, 一眼看不出多少岁，可能是二十几, 也可能是三十几，甚至上百岁。 

修士便是这样，未至寿元将近渡劫兵解之时，是看不出真实年纪的。  
但饶是在俊人如云的修士中, 这人也算是出类拔萃的。  
明明清隽如仙，眼中却有岁月, 这些岁月映在眼底各处, 须臾散为星辉，更添风采。  
风素怀在注意力不在对方容貌上，但一个人的修为阅历，是可以从他的举手投足一颦一笑里看出来的。  
短短眨眼片刻, 风素怀还击, 对方接下, 举重若轻。  
那一瞬间风素怀心往下沉, 她感觉对手是个硬茬子, 恐怕不好对付。  
心随意动, 琴入怀中, 风素怀一刻不停, 开始弹琴。  
  
她谈的是《松风明月》。  
这是一首时下名士喜欢弹奏的曲目, 并不复杂，但意境高远, 最能体现出尘之心。  
明月松间照，清泉石上流，枕石而弹，仙鹤聆听。  
但原本是清淡雅致的曲子，在风素怀手中却变得慷慨激昂。  
金戈铁马，气吞万里如虎！  
这不像是月下弹琴，倒像是披甲策马准备大战三百回合。  
她将灵力蕴含曲中，又通过琴弦表达，犹如金石落地，声声铿锵，由无形之声化为有形之刃，四面八方斩向对方！  
大音希声，势如破竹！  
  
风素怀从不轻易下山。  
竹海灵隐地如其名，是个近乎隐居的门派，同时这个门派又很有名，因为一百年前，竹海灵隐曾经出过一名奇女子，那就是风素怀的师父。   
风素怀的师父膝下只有两名弟子，正是风素怀，和她的师兄卢知远。  
师兄妹并非道侣，感情却如亲生兄妹，后来卢知远出门远游，在青杯山落脚，从此长住青杯山，很少再回过竹海灵隐，但师兄妹书信不断，这次卢知远请她出山帮忙，护送幽国使者来洛国，并将可能需要出手的事情说明清楚，风素怀不愿掺和世俗名利，却无法推辞师兄的请求。  
  
直至此刻，跟这个神秘莫测的男人交手时，风素怀忽然生出点懊悔。  
懊悔自己太过轻易就答应了师兄的请求，如果她死了，竹海灵隐恐怕从此就要后继无人了。  
这个念头刚起，她就知道自己输了。  
一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭。  
如果自己都没了战意，那么胜败只在顷刻之间！  
  
风素怀飞了出去。  
手中五弦琴脱手而出，在半空碎为几段。  
她撞翻一张桌子，摔在地上，毫无之前的仙人风范。  
反观长明，翩然惊鸿，足不沾尘。  
  
所有人都被这一手镇住了。  
只有宋难言兴奋起来，并且生怕别人不知道似的大喊出声。  
“师父，您老人家可算是来了！”  
  
出息！  
长明瞥他一眼，没吱声。  
谢春溪和越澄波腾出手，自然而然也拦在太后身前，挡下了卢知远。  
凭他们二人之力，制服卢知远并不困难。  
更何况还有随后赶到的枯荷，也把惠王带来的修士都一一制服了。  
  
惠王完全没料到长明与枯荷会及时出现，完完全全将局面扭转。  
原本他是没准备那么仓促就动手的，如果太后今日准备周全而且占了优势，他就按兵不动，如果太后这边出了变故，他不妨就捡一捡便宜，当那个鹬蚌相争后得利的渔翁。  
先时局面一片大好，正如照月国秘密传来的消息所言，皇帝和太后果然有问题。  
不单那母子二人有问题，就连本该在他们身边，实力最为身后的枯荷，竟也不知去向。  
天助他也。  
惠王不再犹豫，直接配合幽国使臣亮出底牌。  
可谁曾想，枯荷竟然及时赶回来，还有另一个更为棘手的人物。  
照月国的人明明保证过，这两个人都会被困在八宝琅嬛塔，就算侥幸离开，那也得是三天三夜之后的事情了。  
三天三夜，尘埃落定，足以完成许多大事。  
惠王忍不住瞪向照月使臣，怒火烧天。  
  
太后又是激动，又是满怀希望地望着长明和枯荷他们。  
枯荷像是知道她要问什么，微微摇头。  
太后的心一下子变得冰凉。  
枯荷的意思是他们没有找到皇帝生魂。  
如果八宝琅嬛塔也没有，那要去何处寻觅皇帝？  
难道她儿子就这样，不明不白变成个傻子？  


幽国使者强自镇定，企图挽回场子。  
“技不如人，我们本也没什么可说的，只不过好端端的国宴，陛下若日理万机，不出席也就罢了，缘何换了个纸人来糊弄我等，真当我幽朝与照月软弱可欺吗？！”  
宋难言冷笑：“方才你们出手伤人未成，这笔账我朝可还没有算，贵使就开始先下手为强了？我倒想问问，风隐主对太后出手是为何，难不成还想救我们太后？还有，贵朝与惠王一唱一和，惠王明显有备而来，难道二位早就知道今日会有此变故？！”  
惠王立时将自己撇清。“我带兵入宫，是怕幽朝和照月对陛下不利，以防万一，方才事出突然，陛下忽然变成纸片，任谁都会觉得古怪，我询问太后，也是完全出于公心，还请宋丞相慎言！”   
  
他们还在掰扯，长明却理也不理，径自走向风素怀。  
风素怀也在看他。  
“多谢道兄手下留情，在下竹海灵隐风素怀。”  
她受了内伤，灵力经脉受损，但对方没下杀手，她只当长明有意为之，实际上长明也是强弩之末，在琅嬛塔内损耗过甚，虽然修为精进，身体却依旧残损，每次出手都意味着要耗费更多精神，而强大的灵力反而会加剧身体消耗。  
风素怀以为对方君子风度，点到为止，这完全是个美丽的误会。  
长明停下脚步。  
“竹海灵隐？我认识你师父，宁无意，是个很有意思的人。”  
能被长明评价一句很有意思，那当真就是很有意思了。  
风素怀眼神一黯：“是我堕了先师的威名。”  
长明毫不客气，淡淡道：“你天资大有可为，如今擅入红尘，又要多十年的光阴蹉跎。”  
风素怀更不怀疑对方是师父的故人了，恭恭敬敬道：“多谢前辈教训，晚辈回去之后，一定闭关不出，绝不再理会红尘俗事。前辈既是先师故友，晚辈能否有幸得知您的尊姓大名？”  
  
长明走向不远处的照月公主，轻飘飘丢下一句话。  
“你师父偷过我的狗，被我追杀了三天三夜，她脚程快，方才留下一条命。记得了，我叫九方长明。”  
风素怀：……  
早知是这样的渊源，她还是不问了。

第 63 章  
照月公主还是柔柔弱弱的模样。  
兴许是因为眼睛受伤, 女子最在意的容貌受损，入宫之后除了行礼问安，不必说的话她一句也没有多说, 低调坐在那里, 谁也看不清面纱下的表情。  
方才打起来之后，公主就躲到角落去, 能看得出她明明害怕之极还强自镇定，竭力想要维持一国公主的尊严。  
  
如无意外，今日国宴之后，她就应该留下来, 成为皇帝后宫的一份子，也许会封个贵妃, 但绝不会是皇后, 皇女固然身份尊贵国色天香，但这就是属于她的命运。  
但宫变失败之后，一切都变了，作为胜利一方, 太后和宋难言不知道照月是否参与其中, 肯定不会再让公主入宫了, 公主也许就要面临被赶回国的下场, 这可是破天荒头一回, 哪怕身为公主, 也是面上无光的。  
太后还在质问惠王, 照月公主却始终躲在角落里, 唯独长明朝她走去。  
  
“你就是照月公主？”他问道。  
语气冷冷淡淡, 少有起伏。  
公主垂首不语。  
“将你的面纱揭下来。”长明又道。  
公主反是往后缩了一点。  
在旁人看来，这明晃晃就是在欺负弱女子的架势。  
连越澄波都有点看不下去, 但他没有贸然出头。  
先前他也没想到寒夜会是妖魔附体，长明却发现了。  
  
风素怀微微蹙眉，想要阻止，但长明动作更快，他见对方没有回应，伸手如电，扯下公主的面纱。  
没了面纱，一张单眼红肿，楚楚可怜的脸就映入众人眼帘。  
照月公主啊了一声，伸手捂住自己那只肿起来的眼睛，又羞又恼。  
“你想做什么！”  
长明道：“将皇帝残魂交出来。”  
照月公主一头雾水，她后退两步，恼意更甚。  
“太后，今日宫中多事，我等本该留下来协助配合，可照月小国，从未参与过贵国谋逆之事，还请太后明鉴，我实是不知道这位郎君在说些什么！”  
她生得柔弱多情，就连羞恼时说的话，也不带半分火气，反是更让人心生怜惜了。  
  
太后也觉得，今日很可能是幽国跟惠王暗中勾结，照月纯粹是被牵连进来的。  
毕竟照月那么弱小，不依附两个大国就无法生存。  
但她正要张口，长明已经朝照月公主出手了！  
动作极快，所有人甚至都没来得及看清！  
  
长明这一出手，没有半分留情余地，在修士眼中，若照月公主不躲不闪，只怕眼睛就要被当场戳瞎！  
风素怀看不下去了，哪怕晚了半步，她也要拦下对方。  
“住手！”  
越澄波和谢春溪也齐齐一惊，朝长明掠去。  
莫说照月公主只是个手无寸铁的纤纤弱女子，修士对毫无反抗之力的寻常无辜之人动手，也是为人不齿的，更何况公主身份特殊，还有许多事情要从她口中问出来。  
她绝不能有事。  
  
出乎所有人意料，千钧一发之际，公主居然躲开了！  
她飘然后退，玉手甚至往前一推，灵力落地立为屏障，将长明前路阻住，又接连弹出十数朵金花。  
这些金花玲珑精致，看似女子头上簪的饰物，可到半空却炸开朵朵金丝，将长明团团裹住。  
风素怀面色大变！  
她知道这些金花是什么。  
西有灵蛊，落地为花，遇风则散，金丝银柳，璨若日晖。  
这些叫金花蛊，不是兵器，不是灵力，而是一种蛊虫。

美则美矣，却也可怕，碰到肌肤就会自燃，而且不把人烧得尸骨无存，就决不罢休。别说寻常人，就连修士撞见了，也很头疼棘手。  
照月国虽然也在西南，可谁又能想到照月公主身上居然还藏有这种蛊虫？！  
  
公主没有恋战之意，她知道在场能人济济，尤其是长明，这些金花蛊还未必能困住他多久，当即转身欲走，想趁所有人还未追上之际，以传送法宝遁逃。  
但她刚捏住手中玉佩，身后忽然生出巨大危险临近的警兆，公主头也不回，抬袖而起，身形飘飞，渺然如仙。  
别说太后和宋难言等人，就是风素怀这样的修为，之前又有谁能看出照月公主深藏不露。  
直到长明毫不留情出手，面临性命之危。方才逼出对方底线。  
但照月公主的前路还是被拦住，一道耀眼白光以迅雷之势朝她直直射来，避无可避！  
公主微微眯眼，左眼隐然黑气翻腾，红肿右眼却越发晶亮，似有眼泪似落未落，看上去殊为诡异。  
事到如今，既然已经暴露身手，想要全身而退，也唯有展示真正的实力了。  
本是十全十美的局，却因多了个九方长明，全盘倾塌，否则今日他们早就控制了宫廷甚至京城，又怎会平生风波？说到底，还是江离做事不慎！  
九方长明……  
这个名字在她心头滚了几滚，照月公主抬起手，竟然生生阻住剑光！  
她衣裙狂飞，身形却伫立不动，面前剑光悬停半空，刺目异常，所有人忍不住闭上眼睛。  
公主一抓一摔，身前黑焰骤起，陡然卷住剑光，逼得剑光往来时方向疾射而去！  
她调动灵力，黑气自然再也遮掩不住，循着她周身翻腾涌动，如地狱黑莲，绝美却令人心里发寒。  
  
一只手撕开虚空，握住疾射而来的剑光，将剑光逼停。  
然后是胳膊，肩膀，上半身。  
云海露出真容。  
他握住春朝剑，返身落入黑莲之中，转眼被黑焰吞没。  
那黑焰蔓延极快，由公主脚下迅速向四面波及，许多人闪避不及，也都跌入黑暗中。  
云海神色肃然，他从刚刚接触朝自己射来的春朝剑，就已经感觉到了，照月公主的修为，恐怕比他之前见过的任何妖魔都要高。  
春朝剑早年跟随长明，后来为他所用，随身带着，日夜浸润灵力，早就几乎与他融为一体，但居然还能被对方驱策得动，可见对方实力之强，恐怕远远出乎意料。  
之前一无所获从琅嬛塔出来时，长明就说过，琅嬛塔内的聚宝盆，实则是聚魂珠一样的法器，有朝一日高僧开光，百姓奉为神明日夜上香跪拜祈求，这些信仰无形之中也会成为一股念力，被聚宝盆源源不断吸收，日久天长，积少成多，届时整个琅嬛塔将会成为一个新的聚宝盆，无人可以压制。   
试想当洛国帝都变成玉汝镇那样的情形，将会是何等可怖？  
而照月公主，看似与琅嬛塔毫无瓜葛，可从她如今的行为来看，两者之间绝不是一点关系都没有的。  
  
那些金花蛊没能对长明造成什么伤害，他早就挣脱了，却一道被照月公主的黑焰卷进去。  
魔是什么？  
天地初开，有人受神明眷顾，自然也有能在偏远冷僻瘴气丛生的险恶之地生出来的灵长类。  
万神山是众神遗迹，也是把人间和黑暗深渊彻底切割开的封印。  
但总有人蠢蠢欲动，想要挑战这道封印。

自古便有的定律，就一定是合理的吗？  
有人不信命，妖魔更不信。  
深渊中的黑暗生物，为了生存，远比人更要懂得隐藏和迷惑。  
所以魔气天生就是人的克星。  
即使是修士，修为稍低一些，也很难不受影响。  
充满欲望的妖魔能轻而易举看穿对方的脆弱，挑起潜藏他们心底的各种欲望，甚至不必自己动手，就可以让他们自寻死路。  
而皇帝呢，已经坐拥天下，应有尽有的皇帝，也会有求而不得的欲望吗？  
  
长明看见一个人在哭。  
那是个二十不到，可以称之为少年的人。   
他哭得很伤心，脑袋埋在屈起的膝盖，看不清面容，只能看见肩膀一下下的抽动，周身立起无形屏障，画地为牢，将他困住。  
长明知道他是谁，即使没看见对方的脸。  
因为他身上穿着龙袍。  
  
“他的生魂在我这里。”照月公主道，声音由远而近。  
她缓步而来，绝美动人。  
脚下步步生莲，却是一朵朵焰火般的黑莲，不由自主引人堕落。  
“你们想救他，但你们救不了，因为他不愿意走。”  
公主在少年背后停下，弯腰抚摸他的头顶，少年不哭了，他抬起头，怔怔看着公主，半晌伸手将公主双腿抱住，依恋长情，不肯松开。  
“他不是我刻意收来的魂魄，是他自己不愿意走，没想到会引来你们。”  
公主重复一遍，轻轻叹了口气。  
“九方长明，久仰了，我曾在许多人口中听过你的名字，没想到你我有缘，还能在此相见，我叫玲珑。”  
长明不动声色：“玲珑似乎是照月公主的闺名。”  
公主笑了笑：“如今我就是公主，公主就是我，玲珑自然也是我的名字，听说你曾入佛门，而且佛法精深，怎么反倒着相了？”  
有朝一日，九方长明居然会被一个妖魔反过来教训着相，这委实是很滑稽的场面。  
但长明没有笑，反是点点头。  
“你说得有道理。”  
  
玲珑公主道：“你也看见了，他很眷恋我，不肯离开，不是我有意扣着，你们将琅嬛塔的布置毁了，这次算你们赢了一筹，我可以将他的生魂还给你，而且还有两个消息可以附赠，交换你放我走，怎么样？”  
长明：“你先说说看。”  
“第一件事，是周可以的生死，我知道你想赶去万莲佛地救他，可你有没有想过，可能也只是白跑一趟？第二件事，自然是事关云未思入魔，我有办法，可令他恢复正常。不过两个答案，你只可二选其一。”  
玲珑公主露出意味深长的笑容。  
“九方长明，你是想要救周可以的命呢，还是更关心云未思？”  
  
作者有话要说：

与正文无关的小剧场：  
周可以：你这是人能说出来的话？你觉得他会选我？？？  
公主：不好意思，我不是人。

第 64 章  
“还有第三个选择吗？”   
听见他这样问, 公主轻轻一笑。  
“在你心里，周可以或云未思，不管哪个徒弟, 都无足轻重, 是吗？”  
长明也笑：“我不喜欢别人牵着鼻子走，就算你给我答案, 我也未必相信，这个选择没有意义。”  
公主道：“那你想问什么？”  
长明：“你如何确定，万剑仙宗会真心诚意与你们合作，而不背叛？”  
  
公主似乎还真没想到他会问这个问题, 沉默片刻。  
“这个问题，我无法回答, 只能靠你自己去寻找答案了。”

长明：“万剑仙宗宗主江离是否已经入魔？”  
公主：“不曾。他是我见过, 最聪明厉害，无法看清深浅的人。可惜你让他的谋划平生变数，否则，我们如今早已大功告成。”  
长明摇摇头：“不然。要论聪明厉害, 江离远比不上他的师父落梅。”  
古往今来, 自有修士, 无不追求长生不老, 得道飞升, 可惜最终真能堪破生死大关的人寥寥无几, 远的不说, 近的也就一个落梅, 万剑仙宗正因有了落梅, 方才一跃成为顶级宗门。  
“他吗？我倒是听说过。”  
公主啊了一声，表情似有意外, 似有微妙，说不清是什么。  
长明想从她的神色变化中找出些许端倪，可惜失败了。   
  
公主的实力修为，比长明之前见过的妖魔都要高，地位肯定也更高。  
自然，也就更不好对付。  
长明道：“人也好，妖魔也好，除了生存方式，本质上没有太大区别，都不会干损人不利己的事情。”  
公主点头：“的确如此。”  
长明：“与你们合作，最终得到一个人魔不分，妖孽混淆的世界，对江离，对万剑仙宗，有何好处？”  
在人间，万剑仙宗的地位已足够高，见者无不敬仰俯首，若说只求名利，江离根本没必要干这些事情，若说为了追求长生大道，江离只要循着师父落梅真人留下的修炼手札，在合适的机缘下，终有一日也能得成正果，他却偏偏要与妖魔勾结，从数十年前就开始埋线布局，思虑不可谓不深远。  
“这是第二个问题，我答应过只回答一个，方才已经回答过，你犯规了。”  
  
公主说话时，举步往他这里走。  
两人相隔不远，却又似千山万水，脚下黑莲丛生，公主却始终近不了长明的身。  
这里本是她故意布下的结界，却没想到刚才趁着说话的间隙，对方已经从中做了手脚。  
公主讶异：“江离告诉我，你是一个不可小觑的对手，我还不信，现在却信了几分。”  
她语气里没有恼怒，只有欣赏，仿佛长明的势均力敌，对她而言反而乐趣更大。  
至于除此之外的其他人，风素怀枯荷等人也罢，洛国太后幽国使臣也罢，全都不在她的眼里。  
对站在山巅的人而言，看其他人，一如蝼蚁。  
若说片刻之前的长明，仅在半山腰，得公主半眼相待，如今才算真正入了她的正眼。  
  
公主袍袖一挥，漫天黑焰卷起，无声静默，若情丝缠绵，勾连不休。  
但这样温柔毫不喧嚣的黑焰，却可以吞噬万物，将看见的一切扭曲毁灭。  
瑰丽而极端，这就是妖魔的力量。  
人间对他们而言不是需要维护的存在，而是甜美的猎物。  
对待猎物，小心翼翼只是为了让狩猎的过程更加刺激，等猎物到了嘴边，大快朵颐才是猎人的本性。  
公主在发现自己的黑焰破不开长明筑起的屏障时，并未感到挫败，而是更加兴味盎然。  
猎物奋起反抗的话，总会让这场狩猎变得更加高潮迭起。  
  
这里像是个被切割开来的独立世界。  
她能看见长明，长明也能看见她。  
除此之外，别无他人。  
但她始终无法靠近长明，不管怎么走，用什么法术，瞬息千里，却仍被困在原地。  
居然能在她的结界里临时布了个阵法。  
  
“你是怎么做到的？”她问。  
“在你跟我废话的时候。”长明道。

当公主让他二选一时，他就知道，公主不想杀自己。  
即使对方表现得来势汹汹，但如果想要他的性命，早就一言不发动手。  
对方不想即刻取他性命的意图，让长明觉得很有趣，她怎么就笃定局面一直能掌握在自己手里呢？  
  
黑焰灼烧无形屏障，一点点向长明蔓延靠近，火舌忽而窜起舔舐，忽而低首徘徊，在无声处能让敌人不知不觉放下戒心。  
但公主发现对手的戒心没有半分松懈，这道结界几乎天衣无缝，连她一时都看不出破绽。  
既然看不出……  
她微微一笑，抬起袍袖！  
周身黑暗骤然破碎，天光乍现，周围大亮，天火从头顶落下，半空变为火球，在地面砸出一个个深坑，洛国皇宫人人惊叫逃窜，原本精致花园瞬间变成一片火海！  
与此同时，长明耳边响起公主的声音。  
“我本来只想杀你一个，可你却逼得我不得不连他们一道杀了，九方长明，你本想救他们，结果却变成害他们，你于心何安？”  
  
这种攻心之术，还不被长明放在眼里。  
“公主说这句话，是忘了琅嬛塔里用你同族尸骨铸成的聚宝盆？”  
被他一针见血点出意图，对方轻笑如铃，不再多言，只是从天上不断降下天火，燃烧长明周围的人和物。  
火海熊熊燃烧，灼逼着长明周围，哀嚎惨叫声不断传来。  
但长明发现，她的天火无法落在皇宫以外的地方。  
也就是说，公主虽然很强，但她与这具躯壳，也许还未完全融合。  
她的右眼正不断流泪，满含愤怒哀伤，左眼无动于衷，仿佛藏着世间最难打动的铁石心肠。  
长明并指为剑，慢慢结印。  
  
公主看见他的动作，哂然一笑，柔声道：“我不想杀你，你又何必挣扎？你面上镇定，实则已是强弩之末，苦苦支撑，倒不如放下一切，随我而去，我这样欣赏你，定会好好待你。”  
她的确不想杀长明，因为对方的坚韧心志与修为，必可单独炼成独一无二的聚魂珠，这样一颗聚魂珠，她甚至舍不得交出去给江离布置阵法，只想佩戴在自己脖颈上，这便是妖魔最浓烈的喜爱。  
妖异，极端，不寒而栗。  
  
长明身前突然光芒大盛！  
四非剑悬停半空，一分为三，随着他手印结成，疾射而去。  
公主也出手了。  
黑焰倏地卷上剑光，白与黑瞬间纠缠难分，一时无法看出胜负。  
但公主已经发现长明的弱点了！  
站在她面前结印御剑的，只是一个纸片傀儡，真正的九方长明，隐藏在傀儡右后方！  
公主心下一笑，黑焰扑向傀儡，她假意中计，却已悄无声息将真正的九方长明包围起来。  
生死之间，无非都是瞬息万变的抉择。  
她终究还是没有太把长明当回事。  
此人五十年前也许可以与她一战，但现在，也就只能依靠御物化神之术来拖延时间罢了。  
  
一点寒芒自她身后掠来，眨眼已至后背！  
春朝剑的剑光在黑焰中分外耀眼，无惧任何灵力屏障。  
是云海。  
黑焰被破开两半，往两边涌去。  
公主眯起眼，分||身化形，消失在原地。  
春朝剑斩了个空，而黑焰趁势而起，缠上春朝剑。  
此消彼长，一瞬百态。  
  
天火降下时，枯荷等人赶紧筑起灵力阻挡，将太后皇帝等人安置在安全处。  
太后面色煞白，不仅仅是因为惊吓。  
她想到这场天火引发的灾难，很容易被人视为不祥，被宵小趁机作乱。  
不过幸好今日惠王已经暴露真面目被当场制服，否则日后又是一场祸患。  
枯荷与谢春溪等人的面色并未比她好多少。  
他们在等长明和照月公主的交手结果。  
也幸而公主注意力都在长明身上，给了他们一线的喘息之机。  
但两人现在都在他们眼前不见了。

  
公主自然不会真正消失，黑焰就是她，她就是黑焰，两者早已浑然一体。  
四非剑找不到目标，剑身微微颤动，似乎有些焦躁不安。  
它在等待主人的指令。  
主人却像彻底消匿，无影无踪，气息全无。  
黑焰渐浓，剑气越盛，一触即发。  
突然间，黑色流淌的地面落入水滴，泛起涟漪，层层往外推开。  
那不是水滴，是血，长明身上的血。  
方才交锋，长明早已有伤在身，此刻已然无法掩藏。  
仿佛闻见香气的野兽，黑焰瞬间从四面八方卷来，顺着涟漪周身描绘出人形，再逐渐收紧，一点点吞噬。  
公主在黑焰中露出半身，微微笑着，双手挡下两边同时飞来的四非剑和春朝剑。  
掌心对着剑尖，后者却始终无法更进一步。  
此时裹住人形的黑焰猛地炸开，突然倒戈卷向公主！  
公主心念一动，分神去控制黑焰，两道剑光随即突破瓶颈，同时刺向她的身体！  
  
枯荷想，今日即便是不苦师兄在此，恐怕也很难善了。  
谁又能想到柔弱的照月公主，居然才是幕后真正的元凶。  
天火已经不降了，这意味着照月公主分身乏术，暂时没空再对付他们，但枯荷抬起头，只能看见天色着火一般，被红云占领，这些红并非傍晚霞光的橘红色，而是血一样的暗红色，仿佛云里随时都能落下血雨。  
空气中漂浮淡淡腥风，令人焦躁不安。  
他们面前，几缕黑焰飘来，很快凝结成团，谢春溪等人连忙摆出防御架势，将太后宋难言等人挡在身后。  
黑焰逐渐在花园中央形成一朵黑云，黑云又迅速扩大，变成漩涡。  
枯荷甚至能感觉到若有似无的吸力从漩涡里散发，似要将他们所有人都吸进去，忙将禅杖横在身前，满心戒备。  
  
就在此时，漩涡里伸出一只手。  
不算白皙，但修长有力，一看就不是女人的手。  
长明从漩涡里走出，又将手伸进去，将一人提了出来。  
居然是那个照月公主。  
公主被丢在地上，奄奄一息，不复方才妖冶。  
最后出来的才是云海。  
他回身挥手，漩涡消失。

长明跟云海两人脸色都不大好看，前者神色还要更惨淡一点，嘴角有些血渍，约莫是受伤了。  
但以照月公主那样的实力，枯荷自忖换作自己，别说受伤，恐怕性命在不在还是两说。  
  
越澄波最为冲动，当即上前就要对照月公主下手，被长明拦住。  
“把皇帝生魂交出来。”长明道。  
众人大吃一惊。  
照月公主低低地笑，并不作答，她抬起头，左眼黑焰翻腾，只是身体方才被灵力锁住，暂时无法动弹，一旦挣脱束缚，立刻就会反扑。  
长明没再逼问，他直接出手，戳向公主右眼眼珠。  
众人只听得一声惨叫，白光随着长明抽手，被牢牢攥在掌心，一浅一深，两道光在他手上流转成球，分离不开。  
长明皱起眉头。  
太后战战兢兢上前。  
“这便是，我儿的生魂吗？”  
“不止是他。”长明道。  
太后不知何意，枯荷却接道：“还有照月公主的生魂。”  
天子生魂在照月公主体内待得久了，二者早就混为一体，密不可分，如今长明借着妖魔虚弱之机，强行将皇帝魂魄带出，同时也把真正的公主魂魄也一并带出来。  
枯荷生怕太后听不明白，又解释了一句：“如今想要陛下魂魄归体，恐怕也得让公主魂魄暂时到陛下体内。”  
“那岂不是……”太后目瞪口呆，想说雌雄同体，又觉得不对。  
皇帝的躯壳还是那个躯壳，只是里面变成两个人的魂魄，他自己与照月公主两人，将会共享一个身体。  
昔日太后也曾听人说起民间奇闻，借尸还魂，魂魄出窍云云，却从没想过皇帝也会有如此经历，甚至比借尸还魂还要离奇，一体两魂，那以后还会是皇帝自己吗？  
  
长明正要将这团魂光交给枯荷，照月公主身上却忽然起了变化。  
黑焰燃起，将她裹住，锁住她的灵力尽数炸开，所有人猝不及防被冲退数步。  
公主化为黑焰，随即消散在众人面前，只留下一句话。  
“九方长明，后会有期。”  
  
众人犹在震撼中未回过神。  
长明与云海对视一眼，都没有说话。  
枯荷他们也许还没到那个修为，所以没有察觉，但长明刚才跟她交手的时候，发现对方修为就像一个无底洞，不管怎么试探，仿佛都没有止境。  
如果刚才不是他与云海联手，而是只有他们其中一人，哪怕长明修为恢复到五十年前的巅峰状态，他也没有必胜的把握。  
换作平时，他会很乐意有这么一个难以捉摸的强大对手，但他并不喜欢被当成棋子牵着走。  
自己想要做一件事，跟被牵着鼻子去做，是截然不同的。  
  
天火过后，御花园火光四起，虽然灭了大半，但到处都是残花断枝，受伤的宫人一瘸一拐走过，入目混乱狼藉，不堪一述。。  
太后命人暂且将幽国使臣和惠王都押下去，又让人出宫去察看宫外的情形，若天火殃及城中各处，就要派人灭火赈灾。  
那头，有人将呆滞的皇帝带过来，枯荷将手松开，魂光落在皇帝头顶，又缓缓入体。  
过了片刻，皇帝慢慢睁开眼睛。  
众人屏息看着。

第 65 章  
“我, 为何会在这里？”  
皇帝一张口，还是他自己的声音。  
众人莫名生了口气。  
  
他神色懵懂，惶然。  
毕竟还是个少年人, 身份再怎么高, 也没经历过这些。  
太后柔声道：“说来话长，没事就好, 你可有感觉哪里不适？”  
皇帝欲言又止，最终摇摇头，他的目光在众人身上一一扫过，并没有在哪个人身上过多停留, 包括太后。  
太后强忍激动，以免失态, 转身对长明道：“能否有劳真人帮忙看看, 皇帝如今是否恢复正常了？”  
她方才听见枯荷说皇帝魂魄与那照月公主纠缠一起无法分离，至今心有余悸。  
长明走到皇帝面前，伸出手。

“我为你把脉。”  
  
皇帝面露犹豫。  
太后以为他不认识长明，忽逢变故, 浑浑噩噩许久, 又骤然清醒之后看见那么多人, 的确会心生疑虑, 就劝道：“这位是九方真人, 你那魂魄被人强行夺走了, 便是真人找回来的！”  
皇帝却道：“我没病, 不必看了, 我累了, 又忘了许多事，我想歇息。”  
长明忽然抓向他的胸口, 皇帝吓一跳，侧身避开，顺势双手捂胸，蹙眉尖叫。   
“大胆狂徒，你想作甚！”  
众人：……  
太后也感觉到不对劲了。  
这哪里是少年人的反应，分明是个少女。  
太后变了脸色：“你到底是谁！”  
皇帝：“我自然是皇甫睿羽。”  
这是皇帝的名讳。  
但这个名字不是秘密，照月公主嫁入洛国宫廷，自然也会知道。  
太后沉声问：“你还记不记得，你八岁那年落水，醒来之后跟我说了什么？”  
皇帝沉默片刻，小心翼翼：“以后再也不贪玩了？”  
太后：“你八岁时根本就没有落水。”  
皇帝：……  
太后：“你到底是谁！”  
枯荷道：“一体双魂，她现在应该是照月皇女。”  
太后早有预料，她咬牙切齿，恨不得将这占着自己儿子躯壳的女人碎尸万段：“将我儿子交出来！”  
说话间，谢春溪与越澄波已然上前，一左一右将皇帝去路堵住，以防他突然发难逃窜。  
皇帝带着哭腔，一下崩溃了。  
“我也想回去啊，要是能还，我早就还了！”  
  
照月公主是在还未来洛国之前，就被妖魔控制了。  
她自己也说不清具体是从何时，只知道某日醒来，身体就发生异常变化，好像脑海中总有个不属于她的声音，时不时冒出来，让她去做各种事情。  
渐渐的，那声音反客为主，占据了身体的主导权，而她自己则被迫退避三舍，缩在角落看那声音成为自己身体的主人。  
她也能与那声音交谈，声音主人对她还算和气，有问必答，说自己从黑暗深渊而来，说公主的身体很契合，也说自己无意霸占公主身躯，等事情完成，自然会将身体还给她，公主毫无反抗之力，只能任由那人施为。  
照月国虽小，皇帝后宫同样波澜诡谲，公主生母乃是宫女，出身不高，从前常常饱受欺凌，换了那人之后，居然也无人敢欺负她了，照月国女主当政，那人似乎还有意效仿，想让公主借宫廷斗争之机，成为执政公主。  
  
“但后来他好像又改变主意了，听说幽国有和亲意向，就主动向国主提出，让我来洛国和亲。”  
皇帝抽抽噎噎，还翘着兰花指抹眼泪。  
太后看着眼角抽搐，一张还算保养得体的脸透着铁青。  
为何是洛国，而非幽国？因为比起依附幽国，肯定是与更强大一些的洛国和亲，要更加符合照月的利益，对于公主体内的妖魔而言，也可能是他在洛国早有布置。  
当日太后听说照月国主愿意主动献出皇女，也觉得小国谄媚殷勤，舍幽而就洛，彰显自己功绩，颇有高兴得意之处。

皇帝似乎想摸手帕拭泪，摸了半天没摸到，只好抬袖擦拭眼角，配上那张浓眉大眼阳刚气十足的脸，许多人都忍不住移开视线，不忍目睹。  
“然后呢？”太后的声音已经开始颤抖了，也不知道是吓的，还是气的。  
  
“照月国小，需要在洛朝与幽朝两个大国夹缝中生存，国主正发愁应该如何讨好洛朝，见我主动请缨，自然高兴。”皇帝心虚嗫嚅，“我、我也没法子，我的身体全然不由得自己控制，那人想做什么，就做什么。”  
枯荷：“那人叫什么？”  
皇帝：“他让我唤他寒隐，寒风的寒，隐居的隐。”   
这名字不止对枯荷是全然陌生，在场也没人听说过。  
不过既然是妖魔，未曾有人听过，也就不稀奇了。   
枯荷又问：“他为何要让你来洛国和亲？”  
皇帝：“他对我说，洛国皇帝是我命定的姻缘，说我来了之后会有更好的日子，我原本就浑浑噩噩，身不由己，自然是他说什么就是什么，偶尔夜里我也能离体游荡，一旦离得太远，就会被强行拉回去。刚到洛朝，在郊外官驿歇脚的那天晚上，我离开躯壳去外头透气，就遇到皇甫睿羽，他告诉我，他是在睡梦中离魂的，起初，我还还不相信他就是洛国皇帝，直到皇甫给我说了许多洛朝的事情。”  
很快皇甫的存在被霸占公主身躯的妖魔发现，他将两道生魂都拘禁在公主体内，当公主随着使臣入宫赴宴时，皇帝甚至可以借由公主视角看见太后，却什么也做不了。  
  
听至此处，太后忍不住流泪：“我可怜的儿啊！”  
她忙求长明和枯荷等人想法子，让皇帝恢复正常。  
枯荷众人皱眉不语，长明却知道皇帝根本就不想回到原来的样子，说不定还挺乐意现状，有事的时候让公主魂魄主导这副身躯，没事的时候再自己出来晃荡，不必听母亲与众臣啰嗦，却照样能享受到当皇帝的好处。  
皇帝见太后泣不成声，想说点什么，抬眼对上长明似笑非笑的眼神，仿佛早就看穿自己，伸出一半的手不由瑟缩回去，又开始当起鹌鹑。  
枯荷道：“如今玲珑公主与陛下的生魂互相纠缠，加上公主躯壳也被妖魔夺舍，一时之间两人的孽缘恐怕很难解开，贫僧才疏学浅，恐怕得等师兄回来，再看看有无办法。”  
他嘴上这样说，心里觉得就算师兄来了未必有用，毕竟就连师兄的师父，也没什么办法，只不过面上还是得这么安慰太后，给她一个希望。  
以庆云禅院的底蕴，枯荷都如此说了，谢春溪等人也都束手无策。  
太后收拾泪容，勉强平静情绪，对皇帝道：“你让我儿出来说话，他的魂魄不是也已经回去了吗？”  
皇帝为难道：“我方才喊了，他还在睡，一直没醒，应该天亮就会出来了，要不然这样，白天给他，晚上给我，成吗？”  
得，以后白天是正常的皇帝，夜里是男儿身女儿心的皇帝？  
那皇帝以后还能宠幸嫔妃，传宗接代吗？  
太后怒道：“何时由你来做主！”  
皇帝无辜道：“那也由不得你做主呀！”  
太后眼前发黑，气得发昏。  
  
眼看两人一时半会还谈不拢，长明已经将目光移开。  
云海正在看天。  
头顶的血色正慢慢消散，但东面仍有一道长长拖曳的红痕，像有人拿着刀劈开层云留下的伤口。  
这一场变故，从白天到黑夜，竟消耗了整日。  
  
长明叫来宋难言。  
“东边有什么？”  
宋难言道：“东市啊，洛都东西二市是城中商贾往来的繁华之处。”  
长明要问的自然不是东市。  
  
“再往东呢？”  
“没了。”宋难言答了之后，才反应过来，“您说的是洛都以东？那里是皇陵，又叫东陵。”  
  
东陵……  
血痕下面，依稀正对的，就是郊外高坡。  
长明心中的疑惑，也许要等许静仙他们回来之后，才能解开了。  
  
宋难言早就注意到云海，只是刚才一直没机会开口。  
此人刚才悄无声息出现，就与长明联手击败公主，同样的事情枯荷谢春溪等人却做不到，这说明对方实力比枯荷他们高。  
修为高，就一定不是藉藉无名之辈。  
宋难言一人之下万人之上，早年也是八面玲珑能屈能伸的性子，此时长明询问，他就顺势问道：“先生，不知您身边这位真人，该如何称呼？”  
  
云海先杀萧藏凤，后又赶到琅嬛塔，再与长明联手重创妖魔寒隐，纵使他体内有云未思和云海两个意识，灵力体力却已消耗殆尽，眉间不掩疲倦，连神色亦是恹恹，尤其不爱说话，半身倚坐在唯一一张完好的椅子上，坐没坐相，比太后皇帝更像这座皇城的主人。  
现在场面混乱，太后忧心皇帝体内的公主魂魄，枯荷等人则希望从风素怀和卢知远口中再问出点什么，哪怕云海现在坐在皇位上，估计也没人顾得上去纠正。  
听见宋难言的话，云海掀起眼皮看他一眼，又垂下头去，闭目养神，爱答不理。  
  
“你想让他留在皇帝身边，镇守皇城？”  
长明一眼就看破宋难言的意图。  
这次敌人空前强大，让宋难言意识到，之前他视为神仙一般的枯荷和谢春溪等人，虽然已是宗师实力，在面对妖魔仍旧力有不逮。天下间自然不止这几位宗师，但远水救不了近火，宋难言自忖留不下先生，就把主意打到云海身上了。  
听见长明的话，他讪讪一笑：“若是这位真人愿意，我立马向太后建言，请立真人为国师，在京城中为真人立观建庙，光大门派，广为宣扬。”  
云海闭着眼睛，懒洋洋道：“我是你师父最早收的徒弟。你这收徒弟的眼光是越来越差了，自我之后，什么阿猫阿狗，都能纳进门来了？”  
前面一句话是回答宋难言，后面那一句，自然是对长明说的。  
  
作者有话要说：  
更新来啦，准时送上~~

与正文无关的小剧场：  
长明：来，你给小宋自我介绍一下。  
云海：……（不屑，懒得开口）  
长明：（面对宋难言）这是云大海，我的五徒弟，你师弟。  
云海：？？？？

第 66 章  
莫名其妙就被归类到“阿猫阿狗”的宋难言不仅觉得冤枉, 还生出一股怒气。  
想当年他也是正儿八经拜师的，虽然不知道先生是修士，但自从拜师之后, 栉风沐雨朝夕必至, 后来以为先生死了，还跑到故乡缅怀一番, 给先生立了个衣冠冢，掉了几滴眼泪，怎么也比这位“大师兄”来得情深义重吧？  
但他宋难言何许人也，在官场上混迹数十年, 跟各色人精打交道，早就练出心里狂风暴雨脸上笑靥如花的本事。  
“师父, 这位真人果真是我的大师兄吗？”  
宋难言一脸无辜, 还有几分被奚落的委屈，下巴微抬，正好对着傍晚的霞光，深谙告状装可怜的本事。

  
“按照入门顺序, 他的确是你大师兄, 你唤他云师兄便可。”  
长明看了云海一眼, 没有将他身上的复杂情况说出来。  
宋难言从善如流：“云师兄好, 我随先生学书几年, 当时并不知道先生身份, 也没学修仙之术, 不过老师仅仅是教我读书做人, 也足够我受益终生了。”  
云海似笑非笑：“那你运气真不错, 赶在他把你逐出师门之前，就自己离开了, 再看周可以的遭遇，啧啧，真是闻者伤心见者落泪！”  
宋难言：？？？  
长明若无其事：“你云师兄受伤了，心情不爽，有些胡言乱语，等伤愈就好了。”  
宋难言也没顾得上细琢磨，忙将自己要说的话说了：“不知老师此番过来，可还有别的要紧事？若没有，且让弟子尽尽孝心，挽留您老人家多住一段时日，弟子与您好久没见了，此番匆匆入宫，也没来得及叙旧，您是不知弟子这些年日思夜想，无不怀念师恩。古语有云，桃李不言，下自成蹊，弟子在洛国尚有一二薄面，一日为师终身为父，弟子父母早逝，您就像我的父亲一般，还请老师勿要客气推辞！”  
  
他说罢，见长明没反应，忍不住催促：“老师？”  
长明嗯了一声：“为师在想，似你这样口若悬河滔滔不绝的功夫，若能落字成音，以言为兵，不啻开宗立派前无古人。”  
宋难言心说您就是在变着法子嫌弃我话太多吧？  
他有点委屈：“弟子都这把年纪了，虽说面上不显老，那也是托老师当年教我养生健体之术的福，现在入门只怕太晚了。但要是您不嫌弃，弟子愿日夜侍奉老师左右，聆听您的教诲。”  
长明想起从前自己为何会收宋难言为徒，其中有一部分原因，是宋难言日日夜夜都往自己身前凑，逮着机会就说个没完，用当时少年人还很青涩幼稚的话奉承长明，长明实在是被烦得受不了，才把人收下。后来对方被起名难言，想也是知道自己短处，倒是有所收敛，只是没想到数十年未见，老毛病又犯了。   
“我欲与你云师兄前往幽国一趟，就不在这里久留了。”  
  
“您去幽国作甚？”  
“七月十五将至，万莲佛地会有超度法会，你可听过？”  
宋难言忙道：“听过，中元法会在幽朝极为盛行，规模庞大，据说每年中元节前后都要举行三日，而且这三日之中，进入万莲佛地的人，都不被允许出来。”  
长明：“为何？”  
宋难言：“这弟子就不大清楚了，枯荷大师同为佛门中人，想必知道更多一些，不如老师先随我回府休息，我再找禅师慢慢打听。”  
长明还未答应，便见枯荷与越澄波等人联袂而来。  
  
“今日之事，多谢真人援手，若无您在，只怕皇宫已是翻天覆地。”  
经过方才之事，饶是谢春溪，也心甘情愿低下他高傲的头颅。  
几人都向长明行礼道谢。  
长明不爱俗礼纠缠，反应淡淡，只是问越澄波：“你们镇灵宗昔年，可有一名弟子叫聂峨眉的？”  
“前辈是在哪儿遇到她的？！”  
  
长明其实也只是顺口一问，没想到越澄波的反应如此之大。  
当年聂峨眉曾说她出身镇灵宗，事有凑巧，越澄波正好就是镇灵宗的宗主。  
长明将在虚无彼岸时回溯过往，在玉汝镇遇到聂峨眉的事略略一说。  
“对她而言，应该是数十年前与我打过交道了。”  
许多人萍水相逢，都很难给他留下印象，聂峨眉悟性心志反应都不错，若一切顺利，成就应该不比越澄波低。  
“我这师妹失踪许多年了，三十年前，师父大寿，她就没有回去，这么多年来，门中师兄弟们离开宗门，四处游历，也正是为了找她。”  
  
镇灵宗不是什么大门派，但同门之间都很团结友爱，越澄波与聂峨眉一起长大，感情更是非同一般。  
聂峨眉虽然失踪，但她一盏魂灯未灭，显然尚在人世，只是天下之大，这么多年，越澄波也有些灰心了。  
直到去年，镇灵宗一名弟子，也就是越澄波的师弟在外面捎来讯息，说自己在洛都见过聂峨眉。  
越澄波重新燃起希望，不惜亲自出马来到洛都，答应太后镇守皇城三年的请求，换来太后帮他寻人。  
太后毕竟坐拥朝廷兵马，发布消息寻人，有时比修士手段还更快一些。  
  
但一年过去，聂峨眉依旧杳无音信。   
  
“她的魂灯呢？”长明问。  
“时明时暗，暗时只余一线，行将熄灭，明时若煌煌大火，哎，若不是这魂灯，我们都以为她早死了。”越澄波神色黯然，哑声道，“去岁我师弟说，在洛都的琅嬛塔附近见过峨眉的踪影。”  
他原只是看重洛都这个地方，也一直在整个洛都范围内找人，经过这次的事件，得知长明他们在琅嬛塔内险象环生之后，越澄波方才觉得自己可能一开始就弄错了，聂峨眉的失踪，也许与那座八宝琅嬛塔有关。  
枯荷道：“先前贫僧与前辈在塔内并未看见其他人，更未看见修士的尸体，聂道友许是没有入塔，往别处去了。”  
越澄波叹息一声：“不管怎样，多谢前辈惦记她，聂师妹性情爽利，对朋友两肋插刀，不吝性命，我们都很喜欢她。修炼一道本就凶险，她若遭遇不测，意外殒命，一了百了倒也罢了，怕就怕……”  
怕就怕魂灯未灭，是在哪里遭受折磨，求生不得，求死不能。  
就像先前被妖魔摄走魂魄的皇帝，行尸走肉一般，活着还不如死了。  
这就要看聂峨眉自己的造化了。  
  
谢春溪在旁边枯等了好一会儿，好不容易等到越澄波闭口不言，终于找到自己开口的机会。  
“敢问前辈，方才太后说你自称九方长明，可是昔日的玉皇观观主九方长明？”  
自九方长明身份揭开，枯荷等人就有许多疑问了，只是大家刚被长明出手相救，碍于情面不好询问，问了就难免会尴尬为难，毕竟这些年，九方长明这四个字，一直与勾结妖魔联系在一起。  
枯荷他们几个毕竟大多是一门宗主或首座，自矜身份阅历，对此事将信将疑。  
新生代的年轻修士们，却大多受师门长辈影响，对这个说法深信不疑。  
尤其是万剑仙宗的弟子，更将长明当作背叛人族一般的存在，以如今万剑仙宗的影响力，不难想象这种印象和言论的范围有多广。  
积羽沉舟，群轻折轴，众口铄金，积毁销骨。  
  
“是我。”  
得到对方亲口承认身份，谢春溪仍是难掩震撼。   
因为站在他身前的此人，曾经是传说一样的人物。  
背叛人间也好，威震天下也罢，当年谢春溪只是金阙道宫的无名小卒，什么事都轮不到他出头，当然也就没机会跟九方长明交集。  
“前辈既然方才对妖魔出手，可见与他们势不两立，缘何这些年音讯全无，也不出来澄清一句？”  
  
谢春溪早年，天赋平平，在金阙道宫里毫不起眼，连师父也没把他当接班人培养，他索性得过且过，懒散度日。  
实是某日他下山受了欺负，又听别的修士说起玉皇观新任观主九方长明大出风头的事，谢春溪若有所感，从此奋发向上，后起直追，直到接掌衣钵，成为金阙道宫掌教。  
他为人自负，行走江湖也得罪过不少人，只不过修为高，能拿他怎样的人很少，但谢春溪自己也不是没有钦佩的人。  
九方长明是天下第一人的时候，谢春溪不爱提他，让人觉得自己是在巴结奉承，九方长明落魄时，谢春溪也曾失落失望过。  
他以为自己看错人了，后来年纪渐长，又觉得事有蹊跷，难以辨清。  
直到在这里遇上自己年少时高山仰止的对象。  
  
“他不在人间，如何澄清？你若有心，为何不帮他澄清？”  
嗤笑声响起，不是长明，而是旁边打盹的云海。  
他实在是倦极了，刚才没力气跟宋难言耍嘴皮子，就靠在椅子上昏昏欲睡。  
此时歇了片刻，缓过劲来，嘴角带着讥诮弧度，眼神却冰窟一样，毫无温度。  
“行事似魔者，心未必成魔。行事如佛者，也不一定就是真菩萨。你觉得自己是哪种？既然早已认定一件事，却又何必假惺惺来问？”  
  
“我……”  
谢春溪心生怒意，张口就要反驳，但话到嘴边，怒意却消失了。  
他固然对当年的事情有疑惑，但不敢去推翻万剑仙宗的结论也是真的，如今的江离就像当年的九方长明，高高在山，宛若一尊神像。  
不，他比九方长明还要更稳固，因为江离身边有无数拥趸，他们会自发给江离加上一层又一层的金身，拱卫左右，让外人遥遥看见完美无缺的万剑仙宗宗主，不容半点玷污诋毁。  
江离的修为也许跟九方长明巅峰时期相差仿佛，也许要略逊一筹，但他的地位和影响力，已经远远超过当年的九方长明。  
也许，比世俗权力里的天子还要更大。

  
云海似乎看穿他所思所想，仅仅是冷冷一笑，又恢复那种倦怠的状态。  
谢春溪惭愧道：“多谢道友点醒，谢某轻信人言，失了判断，的确可笑。”  
云海垂着头，像根本没听见他的话。  
长明无可无不可，他根本无所谓世人怎么说，也不会为了他人看法就影响自己行事，谢春溪醒悟与否，事关他自己的道心和修炼。  
“你们先别走，还有一事。”他道。  
枯荷：“前辈，还有何事？”  
长明：“琅嬛塔的存在，说明对方早有预谋，布局甚大，若配合奇门八卦，藏风聚水，可将琅嬛塔聚魂的效果发挥更大，我已派人去城外四处查找线索，整整一天，想必也该有结果了。”  
  
话音方落，一道五彩霓光落在皇宫不远处。  
片刻之后，许静仙驾着纱绫飘然而来，宫人们不知情，还当是仙女下凡，满目惊艳。  
“可算到了，累煞我也！”  
许静仙撤去纱绫，抹了一把额头上并不存在的汗，气喘吁吁。  
她没来过皇宫，无法用雨霖铃直接传送，只能先到皇宫外面，再自己进来。  
“前辈，我照你说的在洛都城外四个方向察看，果然发现了一些东西。”  
  
寻常宫卫自然拦不住她，但今日变故刚过，难免又引起一阵骚动，还是枯荷见她与长明熟识，亲自去解释了两句。  
但许静仙在长明面前又是擦汗又是喘气，姿态做足，连谢春溪都忍不住问她要不要先休息一下，只有长明握手拢袖，老神在在，抬头望天。  
许静仙不说，他也不主动问。  
她不由气道：“你就不问我发现了什么，有没有危险吗？”  
长明：“你这不是好端端回来了，问不问，你都是要说的。”  
许静仙赌气道：“我那纱绫没了，临时找了一条又不合用，这会儿跑遍整个洛都，腿都要断了！”  
长明抬抬下巴：“那你去跟你云道兄挤挤，他那椅子大。”  
许静仙哪敢去跟云海挤着坐，后者掀起眼皮扫来一眼，她都忍不住往长明旁边缩。  
狗男人，难怪打了一辈子光棍！  
她满怀怨念，也不知道是在骂谁。  
  
“我在城外东南西北四个方向，发现了四根龙柱。”  


第 67 章  
许静仙从来到洛都的第一晚, 来不及看一眼城中繁华，就被长明赶去办事。  
如果以琅嬛塔为圆心，整座洛都为阵, 那么在洛都四个方向, 都将会有暗桩，作为四面拱卫中间的琅嬛塔, 随时配合发挥作用，令洛都悉数落入控制，这是长明的猜测，而许静仙就要负责找出这四处暗桩。  
  
但谈何容易？  
洛都乃天下第一大都, 也是在前朝故都的旧址上沿用改建的，城外东南西北四处相距甚大, 范围又广, 单凭许静仙，无异大海捞针，很难在一天之内办到。  
她原本以为自己会空手而回。  
现在的许静仙，两手空空, 没有法宝神兵, 只有掌心一道长明画上去的符箓。  
长明告诉她, 只要在城外四处察看, 遇到可疑, 符箓就会发烫, 给她预警, 如果许静仙运气好, 说不定还能碰上自己的机缘。  
许静仙将信将疑, 只当对方想要让自己干活。  
她不敢明目张胆反抗，背地里消极偷懒还是可以的, 许静仙先到西市逛了一圈，天色还早，西市没什么铺子开张，她随手买了串冰糖葫芦，顺势出城，城外不算荒芜，沿着官道有两座小客栈，外面还有茶寮，当时天色未晚，人来人往，刚出炉的焖驴肉随着茶寮伙计掀起锅盖的动作飘出来，一下子留住许静仙的脚步。   
就是这一留，许静仙走近茶寮时，发现掌心符箓果然微微发烫，低头看去，符箓似乎还在发光。

  
“我找了半天，才发现茶寮正中有半截巴掌大的柱子，下半截被埋在下面，上半截则像枯木，被当成系绳的普通立柱，稳固茶寮，前几天下雨，泥土有所松动，露出埋在土里的一小节龙雕，当时我就发现这东西的古怪。”  
她再用从方岁寒那里顺来的罗盘一对，茶寮所在方位，恰好就是琅嬛塔正西方。  
但毁掉柱子的过程却没有这么顺利，虽然茶寮老板和顾客全是普通人，许静仙给一笔钱就能打发，照她从前的魔修妖女行事风格，可能连这笔钱都会省下，但许静仙视线转一圈，却发现人群之中的一名修士。  
洛都有修士不稀奇，稀奇的是那女修坐在茶寮之中，身前的茶续了一杯又一杯，似乎在等人。  
“我猜，她也不知道自己在等谁，能不能等到人，只是奉了命令守在那里，没想到真就等到了我。”  
许静仙越说越慢，希冀长明能怜香惜玉给她点好处，她才继续讲下去，谁知长明还未开口，云海已是不耐烦起来。  
“长话短说！”  
  
狗男人，要不是打不过你……   
许静仙又暗骂一句，敢怒不敢言。  
识时务者为俊杰这一项，她在周可以手下时早已淬炼得炉火纯青，还学会了什么时候得闭嘴，什么时候溜须拍马能恰到好处让宗主通体舒畅，同时入见血宗的其他人就没她这份本事，自然升迁也就没她快。  
许多人都以为在魔门就一定得踩着别人的尸骨一步步走上去，自然出手狠辣是魔修必备，但察言观色学会在什么时候说什么样的话，才是通往成功的秘诀。  
  
扯远了，许静仙顶着云海饱含杀气的眼神，将思路拉回来。  
“一动手我才知道对方是南海飞仙岛的人，而且修为不低，保守估计也得有高阶往上了。”  
换作没有养真草之前的许静仙，两人相差仿佛，还不一定能短时间内决出胜负，但从九重渊出来的许静仙今非昔比，修为突破瓶颈上了一大台阶，是如假包换的宗师了，对方估计是也没料到许静仙如此厉害，很快就被控制住。  
非但如此，许静仙还用魔门独有控制心神的法术，将对方底细掏了个精光，把对方身上的法宝据为己有，顺便不费吹灰之力得知另外三个方向的下落。  
“南北两处的龙柱，我也陆续找到了，一处在山坡，另一处在民宅里，都被我设法毁掉了，那飞仙派女修说，原本四处皆有人镇守，反倒是她这里修为最低，防守最弱，但这两日不知何故，据说洛都来了厉害人物，南北两处的人被调去对付，唯有她和东面的人还在。听说东面龙柱在皇陵里，里头还有个厉害人物，是他们四人之中修为最高的，我不敢贸然过去，就先回来交差了。”  
许静仙说罢，长长吁了口气，露出一副虚脱的娇弱，等着长明给点好处。  
另外一个，她反正是不指望了。  
谁知长明看了她的袖子一眼道：“你新收的法宝不错。”

许静仙：……  
她根本就没露出一丁点，对方到底是怎么知道的！  
那飞仙派女修用的也是纱绫，虽然比不上东海鲛绡，但也是难得的鲨皮所制，许静仙正发愁没有趁手的兵器，这女修无疑是见她瞌睡了就送上枕头来，许静仙哪里有放过的道理，当即就收为己有，权当是自己奔波这么多天的小小报酬。  
  
“这两日我们就要启程离开，东面皇陵的龙柱，你们需要派人去处理一下，否则日后可能会成为新的隐患。”  
这句话，长明是对枯荷等人说的。  
皇陵不仅是每个朝代所有皇帝的埋骨之处，更承载一个王朝的风水，从飞仙派女修的话来看，皇陵里的龙柱，可能还是最为棘手的。  
“前辈，我有一事不解，既然琅嬛塔中邪祟之物已毁，仅剩一根暗桩，对方还能如何作祟？龙乃洛朝天子象征，此番既然是妖魔与幽朝从中作梗，为何又要选择用龙柱？”  
之前长明露手，谢春溪心服口服，问出这样的问题，也不是为了找茬，而是解惑。  
妖魔混迹人间，偶有出现，但这么多年来，大部分人与之打交道的还是很少，只闻其名，不见其影，这次皇帝离魂，洛朝差点人仰马翻，将枯荷谢春溪他们的自信几乎击溃，众人这才发现，不知不觉妖魔的阴影已经渗入其中，根深叶茂。  
别的不说，照月公主被妖魔附体这件事，到底是妖魔看上公主身份的巧合，还是照月前朝后宫有人与妖魔有所勾连。  
而幽国使臣与惠王准备里应外合一起发难，其中是否有别的力量在左右？  
这些事情不是一时半会就能调查清楚的。  
莫说洛朝太后，饶是谢春溪他们这样的修士，也难免感觉前方茫茫，心里没底。  
  
“琅嬛塔里的魔物虽出，但建好的塔却不可能摧毁，只要塔还在，就是埋在洛都心口的一颗钉子。”长明道。  
枯荷眉间皱褶深深。  
“如果将塔毁去，可行否？”  
“去塔只是第一步，皇陵中的龙柱也得尽早去掉，否则琅嬛塔与皇陵两点相连，依旧可以重启祸端。一个月后，天象将有五星连珠，对方原本算好对应地上阵法，琅嬛塔，洛都四面暗桩，同样也是五点，届时发动，事半功倍，只是现在被提前毁去，对方是个布阵高手，能耐不逊于我，我也无法料到对方下一步会怎么走。”  
  
长明从来没有小看过江离，对方若是能力不济，早数十年前也不会逼得他明知前方是坑，也要跳下去。  
双方这一局棋，从五十年前下到现在，起初敌暗我明，长明落了下风，但随着时间的流逝，反倒是江离的底牌被渐渐揭出来。  
万象宫，萧藏凤，妖魔，对方能用的越来越少，长明知道的也越来越多。  
如果有充足的时间条件，八宝琅嬛塔本该有更完美的布置，萧藏凤作为江离的弟子，也不该死得如此悄无声息，但对方显然是等不及了，长明逐渐恢复修为，云未思离开九重渊，已经打乱了对方的筹谋，一子乱，则步步乱。  
  
“到底是何人与妖魔勾结，前辈是否知道什么线索？”

谢春溪显然也已经想到背后可能隐藏的重重黑幕。  
单凭妖魔，就能布下如此之大的局吗？  
显然不可能。  
那么与之合作的，必定是他们之前预料不到的庞大势力。  
  
金阙道宫毕竟不大，谢春溪问出这句话时没什么顾虑，像枯荷出身庆云禅院，他需要考虑的太多了。  
虽然同样想到谢春溪想的，甚至比他想到的更多，但枯荷就绝对不会轻易问出这个问题。  
但长明没有给他们过多考虑的时间，直接了当就说出两个地方。  
“万剑仙宗，和万象宫。”  
  
谢春溪等人果不其然一愣。  
这两大宗门，虽然同样有个万字，却没有任何亲缘从属关系，只因万象宫自诩上至天文，下晓阴阳，博罗万象之意，而万剑仙宗，则是世间所有修士绕不过去的一座高山。  
世人都说，能入万剑仙宗，等同你修行之路通天之途就缩短一半，万剑仙宗是天才荟萃之处，也是强手如云之林，萧藏凤作为江离亲传弟子，固然天资出众，是萧家经常挂在嘴边的骄傲，可他这样的天才，在万剑仙宗就有三五个。  
而寻常宗门，想要找一个都难。  
哪怕佛道不同流，佛门对万剑仙宗这样的顶级宗门，也都维持着相应礼数，不会轻易得罪。  
万象宫也就罢了，这个宗派的弟子神出鬼没，在江湖上只闻其名鲜见其人，大家印象不深，但长明居然将矛头直指万剑仙宗，所有人一时都不知该如何反应。  
谢春溪几人有些尴尬。  
跟万剑仙宗作对，几乎是他们从未想过的。  
  
长明一笑，没有多言，走到云海身边，拍拍他的肩膀。  
“先回去吧。”  
对方几人的反应很真实，他们不可能为了长明的三言两语就对万剑仙宗表示怀疑，长明也不会勉强他们义愤填膺，但怀疑的种子一旦埋下，就很难再拔除了。  
江离以天下为棋局，跨越长达几十年之久的谋划，将会一点点浮出水面，最终让所有人都看见端倪。  
长明不着急。  
他曾经以身为棋，流落黄泉，九死一生，修为尽失，千夫所指。  
退无可退，重回人间，他正一步步找到当年的真相，重回当年的巅峰。  
现在急的，应该是江离。  
  
云海眯起眼，半睡不醒的模样。  
他昏昏无力，只是外人看不大出来。  
但长明看出来了，他一手搀住云海，让对方大半重量卸在自己身上。   
许静仙见他抬腿要走，忙叫住人：“明郎！”  
话音刚落，云海看了她一眼。  
  
“前辈！未来师父！”  
许静仙随即改口，拉住长明袖子。  
“我这一日东奔西跑，累得要死要活，好不容易将三根暗桩连根拔起，您就不肯给我一点奖励么？”  
她若是要撒娇，那必能将人的骨头都酥软掉，从头到尾，服服帖帖，有求必应。  
  
可惜长明不是一般人。  
“我想起来了，这里还有你的故人，金阙道宫谢春溪，你想必熟识？”  
他露出恍然大悟的表情，说罢还好心指向谢春溪。  
“谢掌教，昔年你途遇一名小姑娘，说她媚骨天生，长大之后必要祸国殃民，不宜修道，你还记得吧？如今这小姑娘就在你面前，说来也巧，她如今成了魔修，还是见血宗凌波峰峰主，你们久别重逢，看来有许多话聊，许仙子大可慢慢与谢掌教叙旧。”  
许静仙：……  
  
她如何会不认得谢春溪，刚刚进来的时候，她立马就锁定这个昔日一言让自己改变命运的人，但君子报仇十年不晚，更何况是在长明面前，许静仙原是准备当作谢春溪不存在，过后再暗中寻机去算账，让对方求生不得求死不能的，谁知却被长明一语道破。  
谢春溪自然认不出女大十八变的许静仙，他还很震惊：“是你？”  
许静仙眼角余光瞥见长明跟云海走了，正想去追，谢春溪又来了一句——  
“你果然入了魔门！”  


许静仙刚抬起的脚步立时转了个方向，素手捏诀，迅疾如电，直接点向谢春溪面门。  
今天不把对方脑袋削尖了，她就不叫许静仙！

第 68 章  
谢春溪从来就没想过, 他当年随口一句话，就让一个小姑娘改变了半生。  
寻常人听见他那样说，恐怕灰心丧气, 就此放弃志向。  
因为当时的许静仙是个普通人, 而谢春溪已经是道门颇有声望的修士，修士对普通人下的定论, 是很少有人质疑的。  
谢春溪说她不能修道，她爹也让她收心，希望她学点琴棋书画，以后找个门当户对的人家, 成婚生子，顺顺当当过一辈子, 许静仙偏不信这个邪。  
误打误撞入了魔修, 又误打误撞得到养真草，如今的许静仙，已经不是谢春溪可以随意折辱，用一句话改变命运的人, 可那并不代表她对从前一切可以释怀。  
  
谢春溪半是糊涂半是懵懂, 还未反应过来就被迫防卫, 打了一会儿发现不太对劲。  
这妖女, 实力怎的如此惊人？  
两人交手过半, 谢春溪被压制得寸寸后退, 好不容易飞剑出鞘, 与对方纱绫绞作一团, 看似平分秋色, 实则他之前对付卢知远，灵力尚未恢复, 此时额头冒汗，也甚为吃力，被纱绫划成的虹光迎面袭来，忍不住脚下踉跄，小腹被重重一击，往后撞在树干上。  
谢春溪倒抽一口凉气：“住手！”  
许静仙冷笑，自然不会住手，她一松手，纱绫被灵力催动，又朝谢春溪掠去。   
旁人看见花园里两名修士又动起手来，吓得纷纷躲避。  
谢春溪也被打出气性了，两人越打越起劲，将花园里树木毁了大半，又直接飞向城外，这是准备大干一场的架势。  
  
长明眼见祸水东引，满意地带着云海往外走。  
宫中侍卫虽然不知他身份，但看方才太后枯荷等人对长明的态度，自然也是不敢相拦的。  
“老师留步！”  
宋难言从后面追上来，脚步匆匆。  
他方才不放心皇帝的情况，也跟在太后身边逗留片刻。  
“老师，方才太后又与我说，希望我能挽留两位在此多待几日，看是否能治好陛下的病。”  
宋难言被长明拒绝过，知道这句话出口，肯定又会被拒绝，但他不能不转达。  
长明果然道：“你们皇帝现在没有生病，他只是一体两魂，而且照月公主的躯壳被妖魔占据，她的魂魄又与你们皇帝十分契合，即便大罗神仙来了，也很难分开他们。”  
宋难言苦笑：“既然公主躯体一时找不到，那能否找到另外一具跟公主魂魄契合的，将她移走？”  
长明也笑了：“契合的，不就是现在这具吗？”  
宋难言：……  
长明：“魂魄与不是自己的身躯却互相契合的情况，万里无一，用你们的话说，照月公主与你们皇帝有缘。有枯荷盯着，不至于出什么大麻烦，如果你们觉得实在不方便，就只能换个皇帝了。”  
宋难言无言以对，这会儿的心情真应了自己这个名字了。  
太后就这么一个亲儿子，再换个皇帝，那怕是只能考虑今日意图谋反的惠王了。  
要还是现在这位陛下的话——  
以后就等于白天一个，夜里又一个，他们这些臣子，还得伺候两位性子截然不同的皇帝吗？  
宋难言只要一想到皇帝刚才翘起兰花指擦眼泪的样子，就感觉脑袋大了一圈，不敢再想下去了。  
  
“老师，距离七月十五还有几日，您与云师兄不如还是在我家里歇息吧，我绝不拿那些俗务烦您老人家，必定让您舒舒服服的！”  
长明道：“不必了，你云师兄受伤了，我先带他回去，这几日也不必再过来，日后若有缘，你我兴许还能相见。”  
这就是道别的意思了。

宋难言心中怅然，任他平时舌灿莲花，对油盐不进能力高强的师尊，却颇有些不知说什么的无措。  
对老师是个修士这件事，他至今仍旧有种犹在梦中的不真实感。  
“那，弟子帮您送云师兄回去。”  
他伸手要来扶云海，后者看似眼皮耷拉，却将胳膊往里一缩，让宋难言落了个空。  
宋难言：……  
长明笑了一下：“他被我宠坏了，脾气也坏得很。”  
云海抽抽嘴角，对他的睁眼说瞎话不是懒得反驳，而是没有力气反驳了。  
  
他倦意浓重，也不是真的因为想睡觉，而是内息混乱，灵力损耗所致。  
不让宋难言碰，更不是出于什么赌气的原因。  
是因为他现在快要控制不住自己的魔气了，一旦宋难言近身，云海很难克制自己不会出手杀人。  
长明死死搂着他，正是在用灵力压制他的魔气，看似云淡风轻，实则泰山压顶，彼此都绷着一根弦。  
  
及至回到宅子，云海脑海中那根弦终于绷到极致，他反手捏住长明手腕，另一只手则掐住对方脖颈。  
双目尽赤，理智俱散。  
但下一刻，他的手一松，身体软软到地。  
剑光忽而飞来，击中云海身后几处大穴，四非剑悬停半空，似在回应长明方才的应召。  
心神微动，千里而来，久别重逢之后，这把剑又恢复了与他往日的默契。  
长明收回剑光，只手撑住桌面，单手捏诀在院子四周布下结界，防止有人冲撞进来。  
结界刚布下，他就忍不住咳嗽，血从嘴角咳出，手来不及掩住，喷溅在云海身上。  
  
云海浑然未知。  
他做了一个很长的梦。  
梦里他身负长剑，即将远行，对着站在台阶上的九方长明道：“我早已想得很清楚，便是出门历练上十年，二十年，两百年，我的道心也依旧是您。”   
“我的道心不是你。”  
长明冷冷道，声音因冰雪氤氲而显得格外漠然。  
“世间万事，最忌强求。你得我所教的，都落在哪里？”  
云海，不，那时还是云未思，一瞬不瞬望着对方。   
“唯有执着之人，方能求上善大道。师尊，你是不愿求，还是不敢求？”  
九方长明没有回答这个问题，他转身走入道观，只留下一句话。  
“再跪三日。”  
  
这样的冰雪天，别说三日，便是三个时辰，人也废了。  
但修士毕竟不是常人，云未思在冰雪之中，感觉自己也快化为冰雪了。  
乘风而去，吐气成冰，就像——  
就像是八宝琅嬛塔中，他的元神一分为二，一半拥住长明，就像抱着千年寒冰，竭力想要用体温去暖化，另一半则群魔乱舞，想要将世间最极致的恶渡给对方。  
  
思绪蓦地跳跃，走马观花一般，无视过去现在，混乱不堪。  
云海喘息渐重，突然睁开眼睛！  
  
自己躺在床上，长明则背对着他，正坐在桌边看书。  
何处是梦，何处又是真？  
云海闭了闭眼，又睁开，对着长明道：“师尊。”  
对方嗯了一声，手握竹卷看得入神，头也没抬：“感觉如何了？”  
云海一时分不清自己到底是还在玉皇观里，还是南柯一梦，前尘往事如烟琉璃幻境。  
“师尊，你转过头来，我想看看你。”他低声道，带着几分自己都没察觉的恳求。  
“都多大的人了，怎么还跟个小孩儿似的？”  
九方长明终于舍得放下手中竹卷，慢慢转过头来。  
但，那张脸——  
云海忽而身形一震！  
  
青面獠牙，双目淌血，眼睛里透着股说不出的邪意。  
“你觉得，我像你师尊吗？”

第 69 章  
他毫不犹豫并指出手, 一道剑气点过去。  
青面獠牙的“长明”瞬间被击碎，身躯散落下来，眼前画面也开始出现裂痕。  
云海面无表情。  
他知道, 自己的心魔已经像野草疯长, 怎么都压不下去了。   


在九重渊孑然一身的漫长岁月里，他心里也总有一把无名火烧着, 不知何处起，又不知往何处灭，无法消除，无法铲掉, 无法毁灭，任由心魔的种子落下生根, 再长遍漫山遍野, 既是茂盛，也是荒芜。  
眼前青面獠牙的这个“长明”，正是最好的写照。  
手握竹简看书，是过去记忆里的九方长明。  
那时岁月静好, 一切动荡尚未发生, 他的过去固然冰冷, 却也有点点温情洋溢其中。  
这个转过身, 面目狰狞人, 让人猝不及防的九方长明, 是他现在的心魔。  
他当年深入九重渊, 与妖魔交手周旋, 魔气入体, 日久天长，渐渐压抑不住, 所以修无情道的云未思才会分裂出恣意妄为的云海。  
哪些是本来就有的想法，哪些是被魔气影响，可能连他都分不清了。  
  
画面还未完全破碎，一道声音从遥远处传来，又瞬间在耳边响起。  
振聋发聩，如狮子吼。  
“不要分神！”  
暮鼓晨钟一般，撞入他的识海。  
  
是师尊。  
云海原是不愿意叫师尊的。  
因为他头一回见到九方长明就是在九重渊的海边，那时的九方长明病弱不堪，伤毒内炽，云海只知自己想杀他，却不知为何而杀，对此人毫无记忆，更谈不上一丝恋旧感情，如果不是九方长明引起他的兴趣，对方现在早已是累累白骨的其中之一。  
但后来——  
是什么时候改变的？  
云海自己也不记得了。  
兴许是他与九方长明几番经历，逐渐认可这男人曾经也是他师尊的资格。  
兴许是云未思慢慢记起往事，而他和云未思的记忆又逐渐融合，对前尘过往有了那么些带入与感同身受。  
仿佛自己曾经，就是云未思。  
这声师尊，从调侃戏谑，再到不知不觉，若有其事。  
云海的心境，缓缓平静下来。  
  
长明紧闭双目，细汗从鼻尖一点点沁出。  
他没想到，给云海疗伤，还能触发自己的修为就瓶颈。  
先前为了速成，他选了一门名为执玉念月的心诀。  
这门心诀可以让人在短时间内快速提升修为，唯一弊端就是练到第八重时会出现致命缺陷，轻则走火入魔，修为全废，重则当场丧命，魂飞魄散。  
修炼执玉念月的人，宁可止步第八重，因为那已经足够他们成为一名高手了，但对长明来说远远不够。  
当时只是为了更快拥有自保的实力，现在却成为横在前面的拦路虎。  
他原打算在解决周可以的事情之后，再寻求解决办法，但现在为了压制云海身上的魔气，这道难关会提前触发。  
四非剑灵力充沛，但再充沛也不可能予取予求，此时他必须作出二选一的抉择，选择优先让自己度过难关，还是帮云海。  
  
云海盘坐闭目，敞开灵脉，任由长明吸取四非剑的灵力，又度化给他。  
他从漫长梦境里苏醒过来，又被强行拉入天地苍茫白雪皑皑的山路。  
这不是梦，而是长明的识海。  
他自己的元神一不小心，竟闯入对方识海。   
而在他身前不远处站着的人，也不是九方长明的本体，而是九方长明的元神。  
  
这是一种玄妙的体验。  
云海知道自己以元神方式存在，也知道自己身处对方识海。  
但对方却浑然不知他的入侵。  
这是九方长明的过往，还是对方记忆衍生出来的幻境？  
自己又会看见什么？  
云海兴味盎然。

  
风雪一直在下，越来越大。  
对元神而言，无知无觉，无寒冷灼热之分，但云海却能仿佛能感觉到扑面而来的刺骨寒霜。  
这里很熟悉。  
云海举目远眺。  
山峦在风雪中模糊了轮廓，近处的路更被淹没在厚厚雪层之下，这几乎是天下大部分雪山拥有的特征，云海一时无法辨认这到底是在哪里。  
有些熟悉，可还是想不起来。  
九方长明已经站在悬崖许久了，连姿势都没变过，一直望向崖下积雪的山路。  
云海起初以为他在苦修，后来发现不是。  
对方像是在，等人。  
等谁？  
  
一刻，两刻。  
时间在这里静止，也变成永恒。  
云海有些不耐，忍不住伸手去抓那人的袍袖。  
“别等了。”  
手从袍袖穿过，声音也落在虚空，对方没有反应。  
未知过了多久，风雪终于停下，入目仍是不见边际的白，但视野总算比之前好了很多。  
云海站在九方长明的元神身边，盯着他视线未曾移开的那条路，再转头望向他们身后，那种熟悉的感觉越来越甚。  
这是……  
进万神山的必经之路！  
  
再看九方长明，一身素衣，在风中猎猎起舞，身形宛若高山巍峨，不可撼动。  
眉目冰雪积蕴，孤傲萧索。  
此时的他，与日后还是有些不同的。  
毕竟那个时候的九方长明，还未经历过重大挫折，他天分过人，即使出身小门派，一路走来也都在人上人，风头出尽，未尝败绩，旁人的流言蜚语从来到不了他面前，无论谁怀着什么样的小心思，在这位天下第一人面前，必然都是恭敬有礼，避让三分的。  
但萧索之中，又有几分决绝。  
对方终于迈步，走向那条进山的路。  
转身之前，再最后看一眼，看向身后苍茫的白，满目的霜。  
而云海也终于恍然大悟。  
  
他要去赴约。  
去万神山赴约，成为六合烛天阵的其中一位持阵人。  
当时，九方长明已经发现其中种种诡异之处，他是为了深入虎穴探知真相，才选择以身为棋。  
他自诩实力，也并未料到迎接自己的，竟是差点殒命当场，最终魂魄重创，修为尽失的结局。  
但他对此行凶险，也已有了隐隐不祥的预料。  
临走之前，他在等人。  
等一个永远不会到来的人。  
他明知对方不会出现，却依旧等了很久，直到最后一刻。  
被等的那个人，叫云未思。  
  
云海感觉心口闷痛，犹如被无形之物重重一锤，将他锤得七零八碎，也将另一个意识撞了出来。  
淡淡身影浮现在云海面前。  
与他生得一模一样的云未思，正望着他。  
如果不是因缘际会的这段识海入侵，云海不知道，云未思也永远不会知道。  
云未思与云海，彼此看着对方。  
  
云海知道自己内心深处，是一直埋着怨气的。

他就是云未思的怨气。  
为了追寻九方长明在万神山失踪的线索，为了给九方长明正名翻案，他义无反顾留在万神山，甘愿抛开俗世浮名身份，沉浮辗转于九重渊，与各色妖魔打交道，在魔气侵蚀下艰难求道，修为寸进。  
云未思并不是由始至终一直坚定不移的，他在魔气的折磨下也有过对九方长明的怀疑和不甘，既怀疑对方为了避开他，设下阴谋骗局假死，又不甘于在九重渊里日复一日地蹉跎消磨，毫无线索。  
时日一久，怨气逐渐主导意识，被修无情道的身体所排斥，自然而然衍生出云海。  
忽然间，云海就明白了自己骨子里的偏执，和一开始想杀九方长明的那点念头，到底来自何处。  
那是自己过去的不甘。  
而云未思，就是他的过去。  
原想抛弃所有记忆，从头再来，却未曾想，最终还是选择走回来，因为舍不得。  
  
“我放下了。”云海道。  
“从前已耗费失去太多，我不愿再蹉跎下去，他心上有我，这便足够了。无论这种情，到底是师徒之情，还是道侣之情，又或早已超越这两者，只要能与他并肩，度过将来的每一日，我已别无所求。”  
云未思不言语，只是静静看着他。  
“你放下了吗？”云海又道。  
云未思还是没说话，却嗯了一声。  
云海笑了。  
他彻底放下了。  
放下所有纠缠过去的纠葛和不甘，就在九方长明回身一望的那一眼里。  
对方望入雪山虚空，却也望入他的心底灵识。  
他，与自己和解了。  
  
……  
  
许静仙跟谢春溪整整打了整夜。  
从月暗星沉打到天光破晓，许静仙直接将谢春溪打了个内伤吐血，落荒而逃，犹嫌不解恨。  
她想暗中寻个机会，将人直接弄死，反正这本该就是魔修妖女的作风。  
斩尽杀绝，斩草除根。  
不过许静仙也知道，长明跟宋难言有些渊源，而谢春溪如今又算是洛国御用修士，要是死在她手上难免不好看，于是她也不忙着去追杀谢掌教，而是先回来跟长明通个气，打算要个免死金牌再动手。  
结果刚准备推门而入，就被阵法拦在外面。  
  
许静仙咦了一声。  
她认得长明布下的阵法，但眼前金色铭文在半空若隐若现，有些更是消失不见，显然阵法效力存续微弱，即将损耗破碎，这也意味着布阵之人灵力不继，甚至可能出现性命危险。  
但昨夜她跟谢春溪动手之前，对方不还是好好的吗？   
该不会出什么变故了吧？

  
许静仙可不想长明出事，虽则有了养真草，她修为大进，但行走江湖，单凭她现在没了见血宗当倚靠，单枪匹马，还是不够有底气，唯有抱紧长明这条大粗腿，才有机会活得更滋润。  
心念电转，她一手捏诀，一手掷出纱绫，轻易将阵法破除，迈步入内，奔向长明所在的院子，伸手推开那扇紧闭的房门。

第 70 章  
一刻钟后, 许静仙很后悔自己的举动。  
但一刻钟前的她，还没想那么多。  
因为轻而易举推开门之后，她就看见, 云海抱着长明坐在地上, 后者神志昏迷，长发迤逦, 铺满云海膝盖和地上大片，脸色惨白，血自嘴角蜿蜒，淌入耳下。  
这怎么看, 都像是云海刚杀了人准备毁尸灭迹清除证据一了百了。  
如果他不低头将唇贴在长明唇上，就更像了。  
许静仙与他四目相对, 忍不住后退两步, 心头怦怦直跳。  
对方威压扑面而来，排山倒海，她感觉到无形压力。  
云海乌黑眼珠注视她，没说话, 唇也没离开。  
  
自己是装没看见, 掉头就走, 还是冲上去英雄救美？  
她知道云海跟长明的关系, 也知道两人亦敌亦友, 完全不像寻常师徒, 以云海在九重渊里六亲不认的架势, 若说他突然发起疯想杀长明, 许静仙是毫不怀疑的。  
以自己现在的修为, 未必打得过云海，还可能很惨。  
但长明才是她想要抱的大腿。  
云海喜怒无常, 跟宗主一样难伺候，还是宗主师父正常些。  
许静仙天人交战，纠结片刻，冲云海干笑一声。  
“云师兄在做什么，需要我帮忙吗？”  
“出去。”云海只有两个字，言简意赅。  
  
“云师兄不要赶人家嘛，前辈是不是受伤了，需要我帮忙吗？”许静仙拿出自己作为魔修妖女的基本素养，声音中不知不觉带上魅惑人心的魔功。  
云海的神情果然缓和许多。  
但还没等许静仙得意，一道剑气就弹过来，直冲面门，若不是她闪得快，这会儿脑门就多个洞了。  
“云师兄为何这么凶，吓着人家了！”  
  
“出去，我在帮他渡劫疗伤。”云海脸色一变，阴沉沉的，看着瘆人。  
在他的威压之下，许静仙硬是咬牙坚持了半刻钟，她暗暗心惊，自己明明已是实打实的宗师修为，在云海面前竟是感觉泰山压顶，喘不过气。  
这是一种无形的威慑，双方照面就能察知对手的大概实力，这其中也不乏虚张声势者，但许静仙不敢冒这个险，她知道云海是真能杀了自己。  
许静仙心说前辈她实在是顶不住了，不是不想救，是对方太可怕，她尽力了。  
“那、那我在外面帮你们守着，云师兄有事只管喊我！”  
说罢脚底抹油，没影了。  
  
云海抽了抽嘴角。  
“你看见了，这就是你看好的三徒弟的人？”  
“许静仙资质尚可，虽然比不上你们，不过算是矮子里拔尖的。”  
咳嗽声响起，长明徐徐睁眼。  
“还有，我留着她，不是因为周可以，是因为她办事比周可以靠谱。”  
随着江离布局越来越大，他们交手也越来越深入，有许多事情，长明能力再强，单凭他一人也不可能全部办到，就像江离身边三番几次派出徒弟手下，妖魔盟友，甚至自己的化身，不仅是为了对付长明，也是为了试探他现在的底细。  
长明甚至连江离现在的修为到了哪个阶段都摸不清楚，反倒是长明的实力，已经清清楚楚映在江离那里，敌暗我明，前路莫测。  
  
云海似乎知道他在想什么。  
“世人都说，万剑仙宗宗主江离，是当今的天下第一人。但是近十年来，没有人看过他出手，因为没有人再值得他出手。没有人知道他如今的进境，只知十年前他最后一次亲自动手，是在千林会上对阵神霄仙府府主付东园。”  
长明以手撑地，慢慢坐起。  
“你怎么知道这些，你不是一直在九重渊待着吗？”  
云海：“许静仙说的。”  
长明：“那次对决的结果呢？”  
云海：“惨败。”  
长明咳嗽两声，抬眼看他。  
云海：“付东园惨败。也正是从那一次起，神霄仙府的声势渐渐为万剑仙宗所夺，世间宗门无敢掠其锋芒，占其风头，而这十年间，无人见过江离出手，也无人知道他已到了什么境界。”  
长明：“你与他交过手吗？”  
云海：“你入万神山之后的事了，他曾经向我提出过切磋。”  
长明：“如何？”  
云海：“我们一共交过两次手，第一次，他出手凶狠，过于急切，输了半筹，第二次，他稳打稳扎，最后不分胜负，但是我觉得，他没出全力，我摸不透他的底。”  
长明若有所思：“那么现在的他，只会更强。”  
云海：“那你还把四非剑的灵力都给了我，却放弃自己突破瓶颈的机会。”  


先前长明想拿回四非剑，便是因为此剑受他浸润多年，灵力非比寻常，关键时刻可助他度过难关，但刚才他的执玉念月到了第八重行将突破不成反败的阶段，正好也遇到了云海走火入魔，魔心入体，千钧一发之时，长明最终选择将四非剑的灵力让渡给对方，助对方压制魔性。  
四非剑的灵力已经耗尽，它作为难得的神兵，固然还能为长明出生入死斩妖除魔，却只能依附主人的灵力深浅而发挥威力，无法再助长明度过危机。  
“你失去了重回巅峰的宝贵机会，失去了跟江离交手的资格。”云海看着他，“你后悔了吗，师尊？”  
  
“你看看你的掌心。”长明不答反道。  
云海抬手，摊开手掌。  
上面原本开始交错的红线已经几乎消散，红线甚至退至手腕处，颜色浅浅淡淡，与原来鲜艳欲滴形成鲜明对比。  
魔气虽然没有完全消除，但长明的心血没有白费，他起码已经将对方的魔气逼到一个角落里，相当于找了个笼子关起来，短时间内不会再发作。  
“你的心魔是因我而生，那就让我亲手来了结这个果。”长明拍拍他的肩膀，“谁让你是我最不省心的大弟子呢，云未思。”  
从今日起，云未思或云海已无区别，因为与自己和解的他，不会再在意执着于长明喊的是哪个名字。  
长明并不觉得后悔，他从来就不会对做过的任何事情后悔。  
世间大道三千，终有一日，他会凭借自己，重回巅峰。  
  
“所以现在是我欠你了，师尊。”  
在他抽手之前，云未思握住他的手腕。  
他们彼此之间的羁绊，不可能就此了结。  
“那一年，你进万神山之前，等了很久，是在等谁？”  
长明眯起眼：“你刚才闯入我的识海了？”  
云未思：“为了救你，事急从权。”  
长明看他，后者一脸无辜。  
  
“很好，看来你已经放弃无情道，与云海融合得很彻底了。”  
云未思道：“无情为因，有情为果，所谓天地大道无情，不过是以人有限须臾之眼作如是观，顺心为之，水到渠成，方为修炼之道。”  
长明哼笑：“恭喜云道尊顿悟，修为更进一层。”  
云未思：“也多谢师尊成全，让我看清自己的内心。”  
长明：“那你现在可以松开我的手了吗？”  
  
……

  
周可以没有死。  
但他现在比死还要难受。  
  
天是沉沉的黑，从他踏入此地起，头顶从此就没了白天。  
但最让他难受的，并非这漫长黑夜。  
而是入目脚下，无所不在的莲花。  
一朵朵石雕的莲花，在视野可见的范围内，错落绽放，避无可避。  
莲花乃佛门法宝，圣洁无瑕，但这里的莲花不是。  
它们看似石雕，实则下面埋着万千尸骨，而这些石莲，正是承载它们的法器。   
  
在人活着的时候，削皮去骨，在规定的时日之内，照某种秘法，用灵药将人缩至能够装入莲花容器的大小，再装入其中，让受法者看着自己的身体慢慢变成容器一部分，最终在痛苦中死去，就是肉莲法器。  
法器与肉身一体，又将死不瞑目的魂魄怨气永远禁锢，周可以所处的，就是这样一片无穷无尽的法器之中，这些凶灵和怨气所构筑的屏障，也许无法一下子将他杀死，却能将他困在这里。  
天罗地网，无处可逃。  
周可以的灵力与心神日渐被侵蚀，性情越发狂躁，几乎已经濒临崩溃的边缘。  
  
血，从裂开的伤口汩汩流出，滋润了石莲，花瓣缓缓绽放，妖异而诡邪。  
周可以想要睁开眼皮，却不遂所愿，他现在连一根手指头都抬不起来。  
他早已遍体鳞伤，却始终不会致命。  
伤口永远在反反复复地愈合又裂开，无穷无尽，大大小小的石莲簇拥着他，就像簇拥神坛上的祭品。  


让我看看……  
滚开。  
让我看看，周可以，你的心魔是什么？  
滚……  
见血宗已经毁了，毁在你的手里，见血宗周围那些依附你的门派，也都无一幸免，这些全是因你而起，你现在，已经一无所有了，可你还不肯放弃。瞧，我发现了什么呢？你心里还有个人，你在等他来救你？他是谁，让我看看，呵呵呵。  
滚！  


周可以陡然睁开双眼，周身黑气骤然迸发，所有贪婪汲取他血液营养的石莲悉数破碎！  
暗色莲汁喷溅一地，看上去就像血水，也弄污了他的衣裳，但周可以浑然顾不上这些，这是他最后一次爆发了，如同回光返照，很快他双目变得黯然无神，眼皮缓缓垂下，与四肢一道无力瘫软。  
地面再度生出一朵朵新的石莲，重新在他周边簇拥起来。  
  
你希望那个人来救你吗？  
滚……  
我佛慈悲，既然你有所求，那本座就遂了你的心愿。  
不……  
  
不要来。  
不要……  
  
在他的身躯不远处，一座巨大的神像矗立在阴云之下。  
血红袈裟，宝石念珠，便连一颦一笑，也精巧细腻。  
只是如今嘴角那抹微笑，却不再是慈悲，而是妖异。  
七月十五，近在咫尺。

作者有话要说：

上一章的心理描写，有些盆友没细看，说看不懂，这里解释一下：  
1、和解，云海是跟自己和解。里头说得挺明白，他开头想杀长明是出于云未思长久以来的一些执念和不甘，现在放下了，等于跟自己和解了。  
2、当时长明不是真的在等云未思，他跟云未思没那个约定，他只是预感自己赴死，出发前最后一次回望人间，潜意识是等一个永远不会来的人，这意味着云未思这个徒弟在他心中是特殊的。文中不可能写那么直白的，不过昨天评论里也有聪明细心的盆友看出来了的。


	3. 4: ten thousand lotuses

七月十三, 幽国。

名为幽都的石碑映入眼帘，再从此处往前数十里，就该进入城门。

据说穿过城门之后, 就能看见天下最壮丽巍峨的城门, 以及城门后面, 世间多少文人 骚客都曾描绘过的幽国都城。

幽都。

何青墨发现自己离开师门下山游历之后, 也曾到过许多地方，却从未到过幽都。

“这城门，的确比别处高大漂亮许多, 可也称不上让人惊叹, 说这话的人，是不是此前从未出过远门！”

站在城门底下，少年嗤笑一声, 说出与他差不多的想法。

何青墨看他一眼，没接茬。

大家萍水相逢, 泛泛之交，很快又要分道扬镳，大可不必有什么过多的交情。

章节见他如此，只当他名门弟子瞧不上自己野路子, 低低呵了一下, 举步当先入城。

“何道兄别介意, 章道友就是自尊心高了些, 并非恶友。”

相比起章节，此刻打圆场的贺惜云, 就显得顺眼许多。

不是因为她是个女的，而是因为她比章节会处事。

何青墨摇摇头：“无妨。”

他对贺惜云倒是颇有些好印象，愿意与她多说两句。

“幽都虽然是幽国都城, 但能人异士也多，藏龙卧虎，大隐隐于市，贺道友入了城，最好还是别 乱 走的好。”

贺惜云含笑点头：“多谢何道友提醒，我早就听说七月十五幽都有超度法会，规模盛大，天下崇佛者十有八九皆会来拜祭追思，我虽不是出佛门弟子，也想过来看看热闹，何道友见多识广，可知法会是否与传闻中一样，能否给小妹讲讲？”

何青墨刚想说自己也没来过，话未出口，已经忘了自己想要说什么。

贺惜云也同样。

入目是精巧的房舍，一座座如出自同一匠人之手，错落有致，井然有序。

屋顶瓦片想是混入了琉璃一类的材料烧制，即使不是全然的透彻琉璃，也在阳光下辉映闪闪，仿佛有光。

许多百姓房屋门前都栽了莲花，家家户户，此时正好是莲花盛放的季节，满城莲花香动，襟带含露 ，脚下一条笔直大道直通皇城。

道路尽头，一座地势更高的皇宫在皇城城门口矗立，遥遥可见，仿佛佛门传说中的神国，模糊而又清晰。

瑰丽，圣洁。

风来，铃响。

何青墨循声望去，房舍屋檐下还挂了铜铃，稍有动静，千百个铃铛先后响动，犹如美妙乐曲，胜过世间千言。

不必佛音絮念，佛音自在心间。

不说何青墨贺惜云二人，就连走在前面的章节，也都看呆了，许久才回过神来，久久吐出一口气。

这几乎是每一个初入幽都的人都会有的反应，当地百姓早已见怪不怪。

贺惜云惊叹：“不愧是崇山佛门的幽都，果然处处皆是佛宗的烙印！”

惊叹之余，却也羡慕。

幽国崇佛，自上而下，几乎倾举国之力，从朝廷到百姓，无不虔诚，说明万莲佛地在幽国不仅地位崇高，而且权力很大。

相形之下，道门虽然也受尊崇，却远远没有这样的地位。

不过这只是世俗的影响力，说明佛门修士远比道门修士熟谙世俗权力的游戏规则，修真界以实力为尊，代表道门的万剑仙宗和神霄仙府还是当仁不让的执牛耳者，无出其右。

想及此，贺惜云心里就舒服许多了。

连带她身边这位神霄仙府弟子，在她心目中也越发形象高大。

“未入此门，不知世间有如此瑰丽之城，难怪幽都又被称为佛都！”

贺惜云似想起什么，左右四顾。

“不知佛门二宗的万莲佛地，又在何处？”

“那里。”何青墨抬手遥遥一指。

远处山腰，一座院落在云间若隐若现，金顶佛光，似远似近。

“听说万莲佛地在佛门中也不过并称二圣，尚且不如庆云禅院，没想到在幽都的地位竟如此崇高，先前旁人与我说时，我还不大信的。”

章节见何青墨名门出身，竟也和自己一样乡巴佬似的呆看半晌，不由满意，态度也友善许多。

贺惜云道：“两位道友，不如先寻个地方住下，听说临近七月十五，前后五日内，幽都夜晚都会十分热闹，我们可以等天黑之后再出来走走。”

章节自然没有异议，他本来是出来游历，走到哪里就算哪里。

何青墨却道：“你们先去吧，我再四处走走，我们有缘再会，告辞！”

贺惜云想叫住他：“诶，何道友！”

没等她出言挽留，何青墨已经走远了。

章节冷笑：“看吧，我就说他不屑跟咱们同行，神霄仙府府主亲传弟子，好生威风厉害，如何会将咱们这等小门派出身的放在眼里？”

贺惜云叹了口气，有些惋惜，她本以为有机会跟何青墨切磋交流一下的。

“章道友不必多心，也许何道友真的有事，我们萍水相逢，本来就不好多问，你别想太多。”

章节冷哼一声。

青杯山的确是个名不见经传的小门派，唯一有点名气的就是门中长老卢知远，不过贺惜云的师父跟卢长老没什么交情，前些日子贺惜云九死一生离开黄泉，回到青杯山，却发现师父因为渡劫难关而兵解，她竟连师父最后一面都见不上，贺惜云大哭一场之后，索 性 辞别掌门，下山游历，再也没有回去过。

至于章节，出身来历就更冷僻了，他的师承连贺惜云都没听说过，但章节的资质还算不错，如果贺惜云没有在黄泉里的那一段奇遇，此时也就是跟章节打个平手而已。

“这些名门弟子，素来眼高于顶，何青墨不会是头一个，也不会是最后一个，我早习惯了！”

章节对她的安慰不以为然。

“修为越强，态度也就越倨傲，这种人我见得多了！”

“不是的。”

起码有个人不是这样。

贺惜云心里不期然冒出一个身影。

对方说自己叫长明，没有来历，没有记忆，却强大得耀眼，令人目眩神 迷 。

但如果没有他，自己早就死在那个可怕的地方，尸骨无存。

也不知道对方在七弦门如今怎么样了。

“对了，章道友，你先前不是从龙血山过来的吗，那边离七弦门近，我有位故友，名叫长明，住在七弦门的山脚，不知你可听说他的近况？”

“七弦门？七弦门被灭门了，你不知道？”

贺惜云大大愕然。

“何时的事？！”

章节：“我也不晓得，我在七弦门也有个朋友，当时本想顺道去探望，谁知到山脚下，就发现那里的村子全没人了，东西倒是还在，饭也有做了一半的，山上的七弦门也如此，就好像、好像人在突然间全部不见了。后来一打听，说是见血宗连同周围大大小小的门派，全都被灭门了，也不知道是谁干的。”

贺惜云震惊莫名：“见血宗宗主周可以，也是当世有数的宗师高手，难道他也遭了不测？”

章节：“魔门本来就仇敌众多，听说周可以经常一不顺心就以活人为炉鼎练功渡关，保不齐是抓了哪位大宗师的得意门生，遭报复灭门了吧！哎，可惜我那朋友，平白遭了池鱼之殃，生不见人死不见尸，如今也不知道怎样了！”

那长明……

贺惜云有些心 乱 ，连幽都景致也没兴趣欣赏了，与章节随意找了个客栈歇脚，打坐静修一下午，直到夜幕降临，心境方才慢慢缓和下来。

章节过来寻她，邀她出去走走，贺惜云便应下了。

幽都虽然崇佛，也并非一点歌舞娱乐都没有，据说与洛都一样，东西二市夜夜笙歌，乐坊通宵达旦灯火辉煌，从外地来幽都的客人，也多数落脚于此。

贺惜云他们就住在西市边上一处客栈，去西市很方便，不过隔着一条街，抬步可至。

只是没想到，刚刚分别没多久的同伴，这么快又在西市见到了。

“何道友！”

熙熙攘攘的人群之中，何青墨回头，讶然。

“是你们？”

贺惜云快步上前，看出他惊讶之余的失望。

“你以为是谁？”

何青墨：“没什么，我方才仿佛看见一位故人，不过应该是认错了。”

贺惜云想起长明，心有戚戚然。

“何道友之前匆忙告辞，是去寻那位故人了？”

何青墨摇头：“我去了一趟万莲佛地。”

贺惜云：“有约？”

何青墨：“没有，就在外面看看。”

方才他还未靠近万莲佛地，就能感觉重重阵法结界的封锁，神霄仙府中最擅布阵者非何青墨莫属，但他在万莲佛地外面站了许久，竟看不出对方的破绽，眼看再待下去可能会暴 露 ，何青墨这才转身离去。

贺惜云感到何青墨此行并非像他们一样毫无目的，可能是为了什么人或事而来，但对方不说，她也不好追问。

章节本来就看何青墨不顺眼，见状也不乐意跟他们多待了，直接快走几步，去前面逛。

华灯初上，人间星火。

举目望去，盏盏灯笼连成一片，在熙熙攘攘的人群上熠熠生辉，将幽都照得白昼也似。

临近中元节，不少摊位上都挂着鬼怪面具，有面目狰狞栩栩如生的，也有俏皮可爱五彩缤纷，中元节对于生者而言，并非全然悲伤缅怀的 色 彩，亦可祭祀鬼神，祈福求安，保佑风调雨顺，家宅安康。

何青墨三人是修士，没有过中元节的习惯，只当是游人一般，体会幽都民俗，走马观花。

边上百姓闲聊不时飘 荡 入耳。

“阿爹，我们怎么还不烧纸呀，去岁不是要烧纸么？”这是不懂事的孩童问的。

“胡说，年年都是十五那日才烧纸，你记错了。”

“烧纸那天能吃烧鸭！”

“就惦记吃！那是祭祀鬼神的，只有鬼神吃完，我们才能用，不许胡说，小心被捉去当替身！”

“什么是替身？”

……

教训小儿的声音落在身后越来越远，贺惜云想起自己小时候被师父训话，不由也 露 出会心一笑。

“那边有面摊子，二位道友不如过去坐坐？”

若是何青墨提议，章节肯定不搭理，但对贺惜云，他还是给面子的。

三人寻位坐下，贺惜云叫了碗猫耳朵，何青墨和章节则要的臊子面。

满满一碗上来，料是足的，花的钱却很便宜，同样价格在洛都可买不到这样一碗面。

章节看何青墨吃面，忍不住嘴痒嘲讽：“没想到何道友名门出身，竟也和我们一样食人间烟火，我还以为你日常都是辟谷呢！”

何青墨平平淡淡：“辟谷是可以辟谷的，章道友也可以，可若不是在深山老林无物可吃，谁又会苛待自己？”

贺惜云生怕他们又吵起来，忙打断道：“我这猫耳朵也太淡了，半点咸味都没，你们呢？”

章节：“我的也没什么味道。”

他问老板要来盐和醋自己放，可就算放了，自己那碗臊子面也还是淡淡的，入口乏味。

三人都有些扫兴，匆匆把面吃完结账，离开面摊。

“我还当幽都的东西有什么特别，面钱倒是不贵，可这么淡的面，像喝白开水一样，怎么还会有这么多人在吃，他们都吃不出味道吗？”章节忍不住抱怨。

贺惜云若有所觉，走出几步，回过头。

面摊上的客人的确很多。

只是个个埋头吃面，没有交谈，像饿了三天三夜。

可从他们打扮来看，分明衣着整洁，虽然称不上大富大贵，也不至于连一碗面都吃不起。

贺惜云心里升出一股很奇怪的感觉。

她顺势望向面摊老板。

后者似有所察，恰好也抬起头，二人对视片刻，后者冲贺惜云 露 出笑容。

一个古怪，诡异的微笑。

贺惜云全身寒 毛 炸起，猛地回身并作三两步冲向老板。

面摊老板被她吓了一跳。

“这位娘子是作甚？”

贺惜云一双秀眸盯住对方。

老板面容无辜，被她气势所吓，想退又不敢退。

毫无异状，方才仿佛她的错觉。

贺惜云再回身看各桌客人。

方才陆续有人吃完起身走了，桌上放下饭钱，只有一桌还在等面，三口之家说说笑笑。

“贺道友，怎么了？”

何青墨的声音在耳边响起，贺惜云松开眉间皱褶。

“没什么，可能是我看错了，章道友呢？”

何青墨不在意：“兴许是方才走快了，走散了吧。”

人 潮 来来去去，一眼望不到头，哪里还能看见章节的影子？

不过走散了也无妨，又不是小孩儿了，总会自己回客栈去的。

贺惜云还是觉得不对劲。

她跟何青墨走出一段，又忍不住回头去看面摊。

这一看，脸 色 都白了。

“那面摊呢？！”

何青墨回头，也发现不对劲了。

偌大面摊竟完全原地消失不见，那块地方变成一个卖糖糕的摊子。

“卖糖糕嘞！卖糖糕嘞！郎君娘子来块糖糕么，保甜的！”

小贩也完全换了个模样，不是刚才的中年面摊老板。

贺惜云：“刚才的面摊呢？！”

小贩莫名其妙：“什么面摊，这附近没有面摊，我在这儿卖糖糕已有两年了！”

贺惜云还要再说，却被何青墨按住。

她被拖到一旁。

“这些人不是修士。”

“但刚刚……”

“自打入城，我就觉得不舒服。”何青墨道，他以为是自己闻不惯那些佛莲檀香，也没在意，直到此时，脑海中警铃大作，那是属于修士本身的警惕心。

他现在知道了，是这里无处不在的气息让他觉得不舒服。

那些气息，不是檀香，不是接踵摩肩的浊气，而是——

鬼气。

如烟似缕，又无处不在的鬼气。

“你看！”贺惜云陡然提高声音，又蓦地强行压低，“那是什么！”

何青墨看着被竹签串 插 起来的糖糕，原本白胖绵软让人食欲大发的糖糕，在灯笼下竟缓缓蠕动身躯。

一条硕大的蛆虫。

那他们刚才吃下去的面……

贺惜云不敢继续深想，她觉得自己可能以后也不会再想吃面了。

何青墨忽然伸手抓向糖糕小贩，对方任他抓在手里，也不挣扎，只是拖长了语调，软绵绵地求饶。

“郎，君，您，这，是，干，什，么，呀——”

何青墨稍一用力，小贩肩膀上的脑袋竟被晃下来，咕噜噜滚落开去。

“杀，人，啦！”

“你，杀，人，啦！”

四周此起彼伏，响起质问，只是这些质问都阴森森的，根本不像活人发出来的。

再看周围，原本游逛的人群纷纷望向他们这边，贺惜云甚至看见背对着他们的，身形不变，脑袋直接转了个对折，眼睛直直盯过来，个个面无表情，嘴角却咧开向上，如同戴着面具，从头到脚透着恐怖。

这哪里是夜市，分明是鬼市！

一双双手伸向他们，何青墨身后长剑出鞘，无情斩出，剑光起落之处，无数人头白骨纷纷落地，身后却有更多的人簇拥过来，前仆后继，怎么杀也杀不完。

而他们两人，已经被团团围住。

贺惜云想用灵力，却发现丹田空 荡 荡 的，什么也没有，再看何青墨，他的剑威力虽大，却也只是剑锋本身带起的气息，而非灵力御剑。

他们的灵力呢？！

“杀人偿命，你们就留下来吧。”

不知从何处传来轻笑，幽幽怨怨，似远似近，却如有形力量，牵引着万千鬼手，拥向何青墨二人。

危急之际，一只手从背后伸来，搭上他的肩膀。

何青墨原想斩开，却发现那只手似有所料，轻而易举绕开攻击，又摁住他的胳膊。

“跟我来。”

似曾相识的声音，令何、贺二人不约而同回头。

乌发玉簪，素衣宽袍，眉目深邃，高远如山。

此等风姿，比贺惜云当日在维清山脚下所见，更令人移不开眼。

长明？！

贺惜云简直又惊又喜, 还未脱口喊出对方名字之前，这个名字已经在脑海里冒出千百遍，烟花一般绽开。

何青墨比她克制多了, 虽然也有喜 色 , 但尚算冷静。

长明作了个噤声的动作, 示意二人不要多言, 两人立时会意，跟在他后面走。

三人所到之处，鬼手纷纷退避, 让开一条路来, 但若是何青墨等人离得稍远些，那些活死人又会拥上来，两人须得紧紧跟在长明后面, 不离须臾，方能平安无事往前走。

何青墨起初以为是长明结了什么法印让对方无法近身, 后来发现，令鬼怪们忌惮的，好像是他手里的灯笼。

一盏小小的灯笼，毫不起眼, 透着白惨惨的光, 微微摇曳。

狂风骤起, 阴寒刺骨。

不像秋夜里清爽的风, 倒像是从不知名墓地里刮来的阴风，贺惜云被吹得打了个寒噤不说, 连长明手头的灯笼也剧烈摇晃，里头的光好像随时都会熄灭。

一只手抓向灯笼，尖利指甲带起厉厉风刀, 几乎要刺破裹住光团的灯笼皮！

何青墨提剑斩下去，还未等剑锋落在鬼手上，眼前景致倏地一变，他脚下踉跄往前跌去，被长明伸手及时拦住。

“这里是？”

他听见贺惜云惊讶的声音。

人来人往，熙熙攘攘，灯笼错落，火焰辉明。

此处幽暗安静，是闹市中难得僻静的角落，但往前一步，就是幽都中着名的西市。

如果这才是西市，他们刚才又在哪里？

贺惜云忽然有些 迷 茫了。

“我们刚才是被拖入幻境了？”

“不算幻境，就是被鬼 迷 了眼，你们吃了不该吃的东西，换了寻常人，魂找不回来，人也就留在那儿了。”

长明抖抖手上的灯笼，那灯笼落在地上，居然变成一只兔子，一溜烟钻进人群，不见了。

“七月十五快到了，别 乱 跑。”

他不说还好，一说贺惜云又想起那碗没滋味的面，和之后变成蛆虫的糖糕，顿时一阵反胃涌上喉咙，忍不住弯腰对着墙角呕吐。

但吐了半天，也就吐出点胆汁，胃里空 荡 荡 的，什么也没有。

“别吐了，我们吃进去的不是食物，是鬼气。”何青墨道，他的脸 色 也不好看。

普通人着了道也就算了，他们俩是修士，还被鬼 迷 了眼，说出去都会被同门师兄弟笑死。

何青墨身在局中一时被 迷 惑 ，现在也醒过神来了，民间经常传说有人夜里进山会看见华丽房舍和美貌女子，还受了热情招待，第二天起来才发现什么雕梁画栋全是朽木腐土，就连前夜吃进去的山珍海味，也都是些枯枝烂叶，蛇虫鼠蚁所化，更有甚者，还有人吃进些纸钱灰，回去之后就一病不起，小命升天。何青墨没曾想，有朝一日他们也成了传说里被 迷 惑 的那些人。

贺惜云不解：“可这幽都，不是佛都么，万莲佛地在此，诸邪万鬼还敢在此肆虐？”

“鬼不着相，人自着相，万莲佛地也不可能佛光笼罩整个幽都，你们也不是头一回在外面行走了，怎的警惕心如此之低？”

长明的调侃让他们都无言以对。

也幸而他们都是修士，恢复正常之后，吃进去的鬼气也都会被灵力化解无形，而不会像普通人那样大病一场。

至于当时吃进去的面条到底是什么东西变的，已经不重要了，让贺惜云感到不适的是她的记忆和味觉。

“多谢前辈相助。”

何青墨正正经经拱手行礼。

贺惜云看得一愣一愣，这怎么突然就将道友的辈分拔高一层？

九重渊里，何青墨跟长明曾有过几面之缘，双方谈不上同生共死，但也合作过，离开前长明还表明身份，让他转达对自家师尊的问候，何青墨回到师门与师尊一番交谈之后，对长明的态度也就更加不一样了。

“师尊他老人家对前辈甚是推崇，提起当年万神山一事，他也很遗憾，不过神霄仙府从来就不认为当年是前辈的责任，若有人询问，也都据实以答，说当时情况复杂，真相未明，至于旁人信不信，师尊也无法左右，他让我转告前辈，水落石出，拨云见月，总有大白于天下的一天。”

大不大白于天下，长明无所谓，神霄仙府府主付东园的态度，长明其实也没放在心上，这老狐狸当日固然没有落井下石，但也没雪中送炭，对方行事圆滑八面不落，这固然让神霄仙府多年来屹立不倒，可也失去了更进一步独占鳌头的机会，被万剑仙宗抢了风头，一步步蚕食势力，沦为如今的屈居人下，可谓成也付东园，败也付东园。

长明：“那你到幽都就是为了来看中元法会？”

何青墨蹙眉，面 色 有几分凝重：“是为了孟藜师姐。”

神霄仙府弟子孟藜，早年下山游历，神秘失踪，魂灯未灭却一直杳无踪迹，直到长明在九重渊的弱水中发现她成为弱水占主傅小山的禁脔，孟藜死后，云海还曾从她体内寻出分水珠，破除弱水结界。

此事在离开九重渊时，长明也曾对何青墨提过。

“但后来，我发现佩剑时常会给我传达讯息，有人想与我说话，先时我还以为是妖魔，直到回师门之后，请师尊察看，才发现是孟藜师姐的残魂。”

长明神 色 微动。

何青墨接着道：“她的残魂在九重渊感应到同门气息，当时又因气息太弱，无法与我沟通，只能暂时藏身剑中，直到我回师门，得师尊以魂灯相引，方能现身片刻。孟师姐说，当年她之所以会流落九重渊，非因好奇误闯，而是无意中听见一个秘密，被人一路追杀，最终才不得不躲入九重渊。追杀她的，正是万莲佛地的人。”

长明：“什么秘密？”

何青墨一字一顿：“万莲佛地的龙象佛座圣觉，有半魔血统。”

圣觉乃万莲佛地第一修士，其修为高深莫测，有人说他已到了大宗师水准，有人说他甚至超越大宗师，世间大宗师本就寥寥无几，万莲佛地高手如云，圣觉需要亲自动手的机会本来也不多，上一回亲自出马，还是与云未思交手。但堂堂佛门二宗的佛座，相当于副院首的尊荣身份，若半魔身份公诸于天下，无异会动摇他的地位，说不定连佛门都待不下去。

人世间也不乏妖魔隐姓埋名，与人类结合，其中更有妖魔血统的修士，但这样的人往往都会遭遇异样眼光，不得不去黄泉或九重渊这样远离尘俗的地方遁世修炼，譬如长明他们先前在第一重渊七星河里观战庆云禅院叛徒悲树与太罗斗法，后者便是有半魔血统的修士。

贺惜云感觉自己好像听见了什么了不得的秘密，但又不好意思掉头就走，只得尴尬继续听下去。

何青墨道：“孟师姐说，她当时被追杀时，也不慎将随身佩剑落在对方手里，让我以后找机会帮她寻回来。我辞别师尊之后四处游历，前两日听说万莲佛地将有中元法会，就顺道过来看看。”

长明问：“追杀孟藜的人是谁？”

何青墨：“孟师姐不认识，但对方身戴佛珠，手持禅杖，应该也是万莲佛地的人，否则不至于发现孟师姐知道圣觉的秘密，就要追杀她。”

长明：“我亦是过来瞧瞧中元法会的热闹，既然如此，你们不如与我同行。”

何青墨道：“有前辈在，我自然安心，只是前辈不是与云道兄一起么，他呢？”

长明：“离此地不远的赭鹤山，传闻前几日天降奇石，形成地汤天藏之奇观，他说要过去看两眼。”

何青墨：“此事我也听说了，神光出没，便有神兵灵 药 出世，说不定云道兄机缘巧合，能得一称手神兵。”

如果他不是为了查明孟师姐的死，现在估计也在赭鹤山了。

贺惜云一直没说话，两人注意到她的脸 色 越来越古怪。

“贺道友，你没事吧？”何青墨询问。

“我……好像听见章道友的声音了。”贺惜云皱着眉头。

救救我。

救救我……

声音若远若近，带着急切恐惧，可以想象章节此刻的处境。

一开始贺惜云还以为是幻觉，她左顾右看，都找不到章节的身影。

但声音却越来越急，甚至带着哭腔。

虽然章节修为不算高，但也足以独自行走江湖，能让他想哭的处境，是何等凶险？

“章道友？你在哪儿！”

贺惜云忍不住喊道。

但章节的声音却突然消失了。

……

许静仙气喘吁吁。

她现在很想 摸 出腰间纱绫，直接一个飞纵，越过眼前山头。

但她无法这样做。

因为会打草惊蛇，云未思不允许。

她只能老老实实跟在后边。

三日前，赭鹤山有神光现世，紫霞漫天，半日不消，百姓都说这里肯定有神仙下凡，带来宝贝。

但修士知道，不是神仙下凡，而是天降星雨，奇石降临，形成“地汤天藏”，这平平无奇的赭鹤山一下子就成了藏宝之地，远近修士闻讯而来，就为了能分到一杯羹，找见地汤天藏里的宝贝。

神兵也好，灵 药 也罢，若能得到一件，无异于实力突飞猛进，从此踏上一个全新台阶。

这其中的好处，许静仙最清楚了。

没有养真草，她现在兴许都入不了云未思的法眼。

“你知道我为何要带上你吗？”

许静仙听见云未思如是问道。

许静仙听说赭鹤山天降奇石时, 也来了兴趣。

毕竟哪个修士会不喜欢法宝仙器呢？自然是越多越好。

但长明兴趣不大，他想先到幽都察看情况，于是双方约好, 七月十五当日在万莲佛地所在山脚见面。

许静仙本以为自己得跟着长明, 却被云未思主动叫来跟着。

“你知道我为什么喊你过来吗？”

听见云未思的问题, 她还愣了一下。

因为自己的美貌让对方起了歹意 色 心？

不不, 这么说，恐怕自己小命不保。

她如今虽已巩固宗师境界，但许静仙很清楚, 云未思的实力远在自己之上, 所以在两人面前，她老老实实不敢造次，已经装了很久的鹌鹑。

“应该是, 因为我善解人意，能为您鞍前马后随时效劳？”

她婉转地换了个说法, 心说自己还是太出众了，任谁都无法掩盖光华，连云未思都发现了。

云未思：“因为你吃过养真草。”

许静仙茫然片刻，没理清两者之间的关系。

云未思蹙眉, 似不满意她的鲁钝不开窍, 但为了此行目的, 不得不多说两句。

“灵 药 分神品、仙品、上品、中品、下品, 你吃的养真草，虽然不是顶尖的神品, 也能称得上仙品了。上品以上的灵 药 之间会有感应，如今你与养真草融为一体，感应虽弱, 如有上品灵 药 出现，你应该也能感应到些许。”

许静仙：……

敢情她的存在，就是一个感应灵 药 的法宝？

云未思没听见声音，回头看她一眼。

“能感应到吗？”

许静仙立马扬起灿烂笑容：“现在离得远，在山脚下，还没任何感觉。”

云未思嗯了一声：“沿途仔细体察。”

许静仙嘴角抽搐，敢怒不敢言。

忍了又忍，她忍不住道：“云道尊，以您如今的修为，即便是神品灵 药 ，也收效甚微。”

云未思：“师尊需要。”

许静仙明白了。

她隐隐也知道长明的修为进境卡在一处瓶颈进退不得，虽然在许静仙看来，长明如今的修为已足够横行霸道为所欲为，但显然这位曾经的天下第一宗师并不满足止步于此，他还要向更高处走，甚至挑战自己曾经的高度。

云未思想帮他。

不过灵 药 可遇不可求，许静仙踏上修真之途以来，也就得到一株养真草，还是在九重渊九死一生得来的，世间灵 药 仙草固然不缺，但天地之大，非大机缘者不可得，许多人终其一生未必能找到上品，更不必说仙品和神品了。

赭鹤山出奇的大，这里山路曲折难辨，据说本地百姓也不敢轻易上山，樵夫猎人 迷 路失踪更是常有的事，这次神光降世许多人也都看见了，但敢于拿小命来冒险的普通人还是少，他们一路上都看不见几个人，直到半山腰一股气旋迎面而来，云未思拂袖抬手，灵力挡住气旋，分开飞沙走石，他们也就看见前方的景象。

半山腰，一道石桥天堑连起两座山峰，下面云雾缭绕，上面则青天湛湛，蔚然欲滴，仿佛湖面倒置，随时要溢出水来。

“这就是地汤天藏？”许静仙叹道。

果然是夺天地造化的美景。

石桥上面，有二人正在斗法。

剑起刀落，白紫交加，剑光刀气之中一时难辨胜负高下，但见霞光映天，沧溟浩淼，唯独两人杀气腾腾，有些煞风景。

许静仙观战片刻，大约就对两人修为了然于心了。

两人应该都是高阶以上，接近宗师，出手毫不留情，自然精彩万分。

另一座山峰还有三四人，应该也是与他们一样的观战者。

确切地说，是在等时机捡便宜的修士。

天堑之下的雾海中，莹光若隐若现，非蓝非紫，偶尔能看见一簇晶体，剔透闪烁。

“那是……”

许静仙端详许久，只能看出好像是块石头。

“天降奇石？”

云未思道：“五彩奇石，是淬炼神兵的必需材料。”

当年淬炼四非剑，长明寻遍三山五湖，天下精奇，也没能找到这种五彩奇石，最后才退而求其之用了别的材料。

难怪那两名修士争得头破血流。

再看许静仙，不也两眼放光，蠢蠢欲动。

云未思对五彩石的兴趣不大，他的注意力在云雾之下，伴生五彩石而长的返春草。

传闻此草所在方圆五里之内，便是冰天雪地，也能瞬间百花绽放草长莺飞。

“你感应到没有？”他问许静仙。

许静仙迟疑：“肚子有点饿，算吗？”

云未思：……

在饱含威胁意味的目光注视下，许静仙硬着头皮闭上眼努力去体会所谓的感应，却只能感受到扑面而来的清冷山风，和两人斗法夹带的灵力和水汽。

灵 药 之间的感应到底是什么？

玄之又玄，妙不可言。

许静仙觉得自己又不是一株行走的养真草，怎么可能感应到别的灵 药 存在？

她煞有介事闭目片刻，酝酿说辞打算蒙混过关，那斗法二人却忽然生出变故！

其中一名修士手中剑光一黯，落下万丈深渊，他的对手趁势而起，灵力将对方紧紧缠绕束缚，但与此同时，对面观战的修士也出手了！

他并指所向，剑气到处，竟是占上风者的后背。

这是打的螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后的主意！

说时迟那时快，一道剑气过去，交手二人齐齐坠落，出手之人则纵身飞起，掠向云雾中的晶光。

虽说出手暗算不光彩，但杀人夺宝本是修士之间的常态，少数坚守原则君子风度之人无法改变大多数的贪欲天 性 ，这样的情景，许静仙可谓见惯不惊了。

她专注看戏，并无出手成为局中人的打算，旁边云未思却身形一动，同样掠向那抹晶光！

许静仙：……

跟，还是不跟？

在身后劲风袭来，不明身份者意欲偷袭之际，许静仙作出了选择。

她回身掷出纱绫，身体一面往后飞出，发现暗算她的，居然是个和尚。

一个没有剃发，乌发如云，却手持禅杖，颈挂佛珠的俊俏和尚。

那和尚看着二三十岁，但修士往往不能以貌取人，对方明明没笑，嘴角却自然而然往上翘起，似乎笑容常在，他朝许静仙往来，深邃眉目欲语还休，似有千山万海诉说不尽，许静仙非但没有惊艳之感，反倒全身寒 毛 倒竖！

这是一种修士本能的直觉，它在告诉许静仙，此人非常危险！

千钧一发，电光石火，许静仙选择下坠追随云未思！

天塌下来有高个儿顶着，云未思怎么都要比这和尚强吧？

……

章节浑身动弹不得。

他做梦也没想到，自己居然会被拉去配冥婚。

大红花轿，喜服喜冠，外面还有唢呐震天，从摇晃不时 露 出缝隙的轿帘往外看，依稀能看见一眼望不到头的迎亲队伍，前前后后，至少也能延伸出一两里地。

唢呐明明是喜气洋洋的乐曲，却不知怎的带了股诡异的惨淡，尤其外面那些人，个个穿着白袍，行止僵硬，丝毫没有活人的气息。

还有，就算是冥婚，为何他是坐在轿子里的啊？！

乱 七八糟的念头从脑子里转过，章节都快崩溃了。

喜婆似乎察觉他的情绪，还在外头说话。

“别着急，别着急，快好了，马上就能见到郎君了——”

连语调都是慢吞吞的，像极了被拉长的面条，软绵绵无一丝弹 性 。

什么叫见到郎君，我是男的啊，你们是不是抓错人了？！

章节很想大吼大叫，偏偏一点声音都发不出来，急得浑身冒汗，被轿子一路抬着起起伏伏，好像经过高低不平的山坡。

不知过了多久，轿子终于停下，他心说总算可以离开这见鬼的轿子了吧，谁知乐声停了之后，连喜婆声音竟也没了，远远近近一片冷寂无声，静得足以让人生出无数种可怕遐想。

章节默念心诀，想摆脱困境，可都无济于事，他的兵器甚至不知何时被收走了，此时当真是束手无策任人鱼肉。

悉嗦，悉嗦。

似有什么东西朝轿子走来。

门帘被掀开，眼前骤然一亮。

也不是白日天光的那种亮，是一连串灯笼连起来的光。

红 色 的灯笼，高高低低，由远而近，弯曲延绵直到眼前。

“娘子，下轿吧，郎君在等您呢！”

一条锁链不知从何处而来，紧紧缠上章节，扯着他不由自主起身往前走。

我不是什么娘子，你们抓错人了！

章节气得三魂出窍，却半句话憋不出来，难受得面容扭曲。

喜婆还跟在他旁边絮絮叨叨：“娘子高兴点， 露 出点笑模样来，咱们家郎君可是打着灯笼都找不着呢！”

这不是正打着灯笼吗，灯笼还挺多的，怎么找不着了？

章节气得都会开自己玩笑了。

浓雾之中，一道身影隐隐绰绰，站在前方。

他心头一凛，凝目望去。

对方身量高大，似乎一身黑袍，负手而立，看不清面目，但他身上浓郁的鬼气几乎倾泻而出，化为实质。

鬼气……？

章节斩过鬼。

作为修士，他不算孤陋寡闻，也曾到过不少地方，见识过不少妖魔鬼怪。

可他从未见过威压如此厚重的鬼魅。

那沉沉森冷的鬼气，竟绵绵不绝压了过来，挥之不去，无可退避。

此人——

不，这不是个人。

章节惊骇莫名，身不由己被锁链拉扯着，一步步往前，与那人之间的距离越来越近。

他的全身 毛 发都强烈排斥这个距离，心里有个声音不断叫喊，警示危险，让他不要再往前半步，但章节根本无法反抗挣脱，他的灵力在这里似乎丢得干干净净，一如常人。

章节怎么也想不通，自己明明是在幽都上看花灯，怎么会转眼就在花轿里，被绑到这个鬼地方来！

不能去，不能去！

被那人抓住就完了！

章节无比抗拒，却又无可奈何，大汗淋漓，手足发颤。

他张大嘴巴剧烈喘息。

喜婆在他肩膀上轻轻一拍。

“矜持些，郎君喜欢斯文的女子。”

章节难以控制地合上嘴巴，便连喘息似也被压下去，一层层的无形强压，透不过气。

一只手从昏暗中伸出，抓住锁链，轻轻用力。

当啷，锁链断为两截！

动静分外刺耳，就连那黑衣人，似乎也跟着微微一震。

喜婆愀然变 色 。

“你是谁！”

谁字还未落音，章节只觉自己胸口被那只手轻轻一印，所有枷锁封印登时解开，似乎连呼吸都顺畅了。

下一刻，对方与近身的黑衣人交上手了。

一盏盏灯笼在昏暗中相继摇晃落地，化为红衣少女朝他们扑来。

章节伸手拍开一个，脖颈却被另一个狠狠抓了一道，火辣辣的疼。

那种疼很快变成痒，痒得他忍不住伸手去抠，使劲想从里面抠出点什么来。

理智上知道不能再抠下去，又麻又痒的感觉却无法忍耐。

章节后颈被手刀砍了一记，身体软倒，人事不省了。

但那些红衣少女却不肯放过他，依旧争先恐后来抓他，贺惜云眼明手快，挥剑挡开，将他揪起来往轿子里一扔。

那头长明与黑衣人交手，却是暗暗惊讶。

对方非人非魔，路数诡异，修为却深不可测，以长明如今的实力，两人上手片刻，他居然还未能看出对方深浅。

黑袍男人容貌俊美，面 色 惨白僵硬不似活人，一双幽幽发绿的眼珠一错不错盯住他，直接无视长明身前屏障结界，抓上他的手腕。

“我不要他了，你更好，你来当我的夫人吧！”

对方冲长明一笑，那手似铁链一般牢牢卡住他，半分挣脱不得。

“不知阁下高姓大名？”

长明任他抓着，沉声道。

“你猜。”

那人离得极近，气息却不是温热的，而是冰冰冷冷，阴寒入骨，令人 毛 发悚然。  
长明有所防备，仍不禁寒 毛 立起。

“世间有驭鬼者，所到之处，百鬼跪拜，万魅俯首，指月行日，无所不从。”

心念微动，四非剑出现在另一只手上，长明随手一斩，剑气霎时脱手而去，对方不得不松开手后退三步。

“想来，你就是那个能驱策鬼魅的鬼王，令狐幽。”

74

人有三魂七魄, 世间寿终正寝者众多，横死冤死的也不少，许多人死后, 一股怨气未消, 魂魄不肯往生, 流连人间, 迟迟未去，在阳间阴寒处浸润日久，自然而然便成鬼魅。人有人道, 鬼有鬼道, 不是所有鬼魅都能对人造成伤害，但怨气深重，修炼多年, 成为厉鬼之后，连寻常修士遇上了也会头疼。而心怀怨气的厉鬼, 已经不肯局限于“冤有头债有主”的范畴，它们怨恨世间所有人，稍有不如意就会施加报复，牵连无辜之人。

厉鬼之中, 经千百年而未超脱渡化, 集天地阴邪之气于一身, 驱魂驭魄, 不生不死，众鬼见而膜拜, 无有不敢从者，是为鬼王。

鬼修的修炼手法不同于世间修士，也区别于妖魔, 无法用低阶或高阶来评断，不过似鬼王令狐幽这等实力，若作为人间修士，已经足可超越宗师，深不可测。

他指甲修长，在半空一划即留下五道黑气，这些黑气若留在肌肤上，必会销蚀皮肉禁锢，损伤灵力修为。

长明一剑 荡 开，顺势斩向黑气，后者在剑芒中化为齑粉，消散无形。

鬼王攻势极为凌厉，毫无回旋反应的余地，章节愣在原地反应稍慢，差点就被黑气波及，幸而何青墨及时赶到，直接将他推到一旁。

“前辈，我来助你！”

他长剑引气而动，紫霞霓光，随着剑主心念掠向鬼王。

剑锋如雷，剑光如日，煌煌巨光，势不可挡！

鬼王周身，瞬间被剑光笼罩，几不可见。

但何青墨只听见一声冷笑。

“不、自、量、力！”

他的笑也不同于活人，阴阴惨惨，如清明雨丝，绵绵刻骨的寒意，让人忍不住打从心底发憷。

何青墨甚至觉得这股笑声有种无形魔力，不知不觉就会牵引他的心神，往对方想要的方向拐去。

引剑捏诀的手微微一颤。

正是这一颤！

剑光陡然消失，鬼王的身影也跟着消失在眼前，何青墨还未等扭头细看，只觉胳膊一阵剧痛，几乎整条胳膊都要被卸下来。

他面 露 骇然，越想反抗挣扎，手臂却越是使不上劲，就连随身佩剑也不听使唤了，无论怎么召唤都回不来。

抓住胳膊的力道越来越大，何青墨痛得几乎说不出话，只能咬牙苦苦坚持。

忽然间，手臂的压力一松，他身体猛地踉跄后退，被贺惜云扶住。

“何道友，你怎么样！”

“我……”

没事……

他痛得连话都说不利索了。

胳膊还能动，但每动一下都会引来巨大的痛楚，这种痛甚至超越了胳膊被斩断的痛苦程度，何青墨从前也自诩名门出身天之骄子，此时方才深刻意识到人外有人天外有天这八个字。

这鬼王的实力，可谓深潭寒冰，根本无法 摸 到底细！

解开他困境的自然是长明。

四非剑在他手中如臂使指，所向披靡，鬼王颇为忌惮剑光，一下就放开何青墨。

两人再度近身交手，鬼王身形几乎与周围环境融为一体，淡淡飘忽，让人看不清动作。

长明也看不清。

他是依靠“嗅觉”来辨认的。

因为，鬼，也是有气味的。

“你在找什么？”

轻笑声响起，似有清淡气息喷在长明耳廓。

黑影一晃而过，剑斩了个空。

“我在找你。”长明道。

“我不就在这里吗？”鬼王呵呵地笑，声音忽远忽近。

近的时候，如贴着他的身体，远的时候，又像在天边。

“我还不知道，你叫什么名字？”

长明手腕微动，四非剑应声而去，黑气轰然四散，但那仅仅是鬼王的幻影。

“我叫，九方长明。”

“九方，长明？这个名字很有意思，我好似在哪儿听过。”

“你在哪儿听过？”

“不记得了，我知道的事情太多，总有些要遗忘，记不住。不过我很喜欢你，不如你留下来，我放了他们。”

“这里是哪里？”

“万鬼窟，温柔乡，你觉得它是哪里，它就是哪里。”

“我非鬼，如何留？”

“既然如此，你变成鬼，不就能留了？我来帮你。”

黑光缓缓凝聚为剑形，伴随温柔缠绵的声音，往他脖颈划去。

长明往后划开，却被身后无形鬼气挡住，身前那把鬼剑不依不饶，缠了过来。

“温柔乡是个好名字，可惜你找不到你的有情人，需要我帮你吗？”

长明微微一笑，结印捏诀，弹出金光，身后鬼气轰然崩塌，身前鬼剑则被四非剑挡住劈开，势如破竹。

但这里是鬼王的地盘，只要他们身处这里，就永远会被对方牵着走。

鬼气会慢慢深入他们的身体，影响神智，腐蚀修为，最终——

将他们变成这里的一部分。

贺惜云逐渐感到更深的恐惧，她甚至有点后悔自己回应了章节的求救，连累长明和何青墨他们三人，都被拖进这个鬼地方。

身后森森寒意袭来，贺惜云回身出剑，发现红衣少女双目血泪流淌面容狰狞朝她扑来，身形透明，根本无惧她的剑气，指甲尖利朝贺惜云当头抓下！

贺惜云心中一突，来不及反应，眼看就要被抓个正着，何青墨一剑斩下，剑气恢弘，红衣少女这一回却怕了，猛地后退，似有忌惮。

何青墨再度出剑，贺惜云这下看清楚了，他的剑气隐含金光，比自己的更为浑厚凌厉，自然灵力也要醇厚许多，两人修为本来就在不同层次，那厉鬼怕何青墨却不怕贺惜云，说明贺惜云修为太低，不足以被对方放在眼里。

逼 退一个厉鬼，不足以解救他们现在的危机。

森森鬼气正从四面八方靠近，一只手从地面伸出，缓缓地，无声攀向贺惜云的脚踝。

而她，毫无察觉，只盯着周围四处。

“我可以帮你，回溯记忆，找到你从前想找的人。”

长明对鬼王道，两人之间，招招都欲置对方于死地，偏偏鬼王声音温柔，长明也不疾不徐，若非此地鬼哭幽幽，萧杀四起，二人直似多年未见的老友一般了。

鬼王讶异于长明的实力，知道一时半会无法速胜，也就缓下动作，与他继续周旋。

“我不记得她了。”

记忆中，似乎真有这么个人，模模糊糊，可过于久远，他连那种刻骨铭心的感觉，都在岁月流逝中消磨殆尽，变得心如止水。

不，鬼怎会有心呢？

有心的是人，而他的心……

鬼王的目光落在不远处的长明身上，视线从对方面容下移，停在心口。

“你的心，能不能给我看看？”

他想挖出来看看，是不是滚烫血红的。

好久没有吃过活的人心了。

他见过许多从活人身上挖出来的心，跳动的，还带着血，热气腾腾，但那些心吃进去的味道都不怎么样，后来他渐渐的也就不喜欢了，现在看见长明，反倒将那股久违的欲望又勾了出来。

“你喜欢的人，是人，是鬼？”

“好像，是人。不过那么久了，应该也早就变成鬼了。”

“她叫什么名字？”

名字……

鬼王对上长明带笑眼睛和微翘嘴角，一时有点恍惚。

好像，她的名字里，也有个明字。

是了，叫明什么，后面那个字，就是她的小名。

她很喜欢自己叫她的小名，但他就偏不，总想逗她生气。

后来——

鬼王忽然发怒，抬袖挥去，五鬼尽出，扑向长明！

长明却已消失在原地，只余下一纸人形傀儡，五鬼扑了个空，却将傀儡当作真正的九方长明，将其撕成碎片。

接二连三的傀儡出现在五鬼周围，只需稍加撩拨，就令它们狂 性 大作，互相厮杀。

鬼不同于傀儡，是一种有自己意识，区别于人魔的物种，那些稍有灵 性 的鬼长年累月进行修炼，也可变成鬼修，而鬼王，自然是鬼修中最为厉害的。

但他放出来的这五鬼，固然攻击力惊人，充其量却只是生前几缕怨气残魂，不足以形成自己完整的意识神智。

“你很喜欢她，很想记得她，却还是将她忘记了。”

长明的声音忽而在背后响起，带着浓浓蛊 惑 之意。

鬼王蓦地回身抓去！

长明消失在原地。

御物化神之术！

身后灵力惊涛骇浪般灭顶而来，鬼王猝不及防，身体被几股灵力束住，长明的手直接就覆在他的脖颈上。

两人近在咫尺，对方鼻尖几乎压到鬼王脸上，鬼王来不及收敛表情，甚至还有残余的震惊。

“这样的你，怎么配说喜欢我？令狐幽，你觉得，我会对你有兴趣吗？”

鬼王眯起眼，迅若闪电地出手，屈指成爪，探向对方心口！

又是抓了个空！

“你好好想想，她到底叫什么？”

叫什么？

她到底叫什么？

如果许静仙在此，一定会惊讶发现，长明居然用上魔门的摄魂魔音。

但长明原本就在魔门待过，博采众长，这天底下各门各派的修炼手法，心诀路数，几乎就没有他不会的。

许多旁人看来毫不相关的门派，在他看来却是殊途同归，万变不离其宗。

而且长明这手摄魂魔音，很明显比魔门中的大部分人，都要用得娴熟。

在他眼里，只有有用与否，并无正邪之别。

世间万物，莫不如此。

深浅沉浮不定，远近飘忽不绝，如钟如玉，似吕似风。

此等魔音，撼动人心，竟连鬼王都免不了受了影响。

“她叫，明晖。”  
ps1，关于师徒两人的心理变化，加精评论id“早睡早起”大可爱说得很详尽，许多文中不可能给大家像说明文一样解释出来的内容，他都进行了揣摩分析，话题楼下面大家的讨论分析，也都非常精彩，也许可以解答有些盆友的部分困惑。  
Ps2，世上感情很多种，很多百味杂陈，爱恨交加，不能单纯用什么爱情亲情求而不得之类的来概括诠释，比如周可以对老师的心理。

75

自视甚高的鬼王恐怕没有想到, 他原本视为囊中必得的猎物，竟然反客为主，想要控制他。

鬼王心底大怒, 但后发制于人, 那一点空隙被长明趁虚而入, 牢牢掌握, 他一时竟找不到对方破绽，反是被不由自主牵着鼻子走。

“明晖，好漂亮的小娘子。”

是啊, 她很漂亮。

初春时穿着绣春草的裙子从堤岸上走来, 两边开满淡紫 色 的花，裙摆随着步伐缓缓摇动，那春草是她亲手绣的, 竟让人分不清究竟是花生在裙上，还是春草从裙上走下, 为花添了点缀。

她的手素来是很巧的，与她的容貌一样，世人说蕙质兰心，便是为她量身定做的。

但她的美好不仅于此。

明晖很聪明, 不是自作聪明的那种小聪明, 什么东西, 她几乎一学就会, 若非经脉先天孱弱，以她的资质, 本可成为当世闻名的宗师级高手，可惜天妒英才，明晖甚至连寻常的内息心诀都修炼不了, 但她并未因此气馁，又去读书，许多书几乎被她读遍了，她不仅倒背如流，还能将作者言外之意讲给他听，可惜儒门不收女弟子，她只好自学，私下去请教大儒，有些所谓名士见她是个女子，非但不肯解答，还直接拒之门外，连发问的机会都不给，他气不过，想去教训那些人，却被明晖拦住。

她说，儒门不收，她便以书为师，修炼之道不通，她就帮他修炼，她去学医，不仅能救天下人，也能在他受伤的时候帮他医治。

“后来呢？”

后来……

意识深处，有个声音一直在警告他尽快清醒过来，鬼王双手握拳想要抓向长明，却在半空复又软软垂下，呼吸加重，眼皮下的眼珠颤动，似随时都要睁开。

贺惜云看得惊心动魄。

在鬼王被控制的情况下，周围厉鬼的攻击力似乎也变弱了，她与何青墨一边杀退鬼魅，一边观察鬼王和长明那边的情状。

“发生了什么……”

章节缓缓醒转，扶着脑袋，眉头紧皱。

他似乎还沉浸在自己被抓来配冥婚的阴影中，时不时一阵后怕，连眼神都带着忌惮。

“我们这是在哪里？”

没人有空解答他的疑问，贺惜云长剑劈下，一个红衣鬼魅裂为两半，虽为魂体却溅了章节一脸的血，后者禁不住叫喊起来。

“啊！！！”

鬼王身躯微震，蓦地睁开眼睛。

章节的喊叫让他短暂挣脱魔音，双目精光四 射 ，陡然发难，鬼气汹涌而起，朝长明当头罩下。

“剑来！”

长明及时后退，手捏剑诀，引四非剑横在身前，剑光连成一片，恰好挡住澎湃森罗的鬼气。

鬼号四起，一声比一声凄厉，如饥饿猛兽奔窜而至，扑向自己早已看中的猎物，呼啸凌厉带着满腔恨意，纠结不散，赶尽杀绝。

“神存三清，心定五气，紫玄介剑，行立乾坤，敕！”

何青墨冷肃表情，并指捏诀，束剑成光，瞬间紫气以他为圆心直冲云霄，向外扩散，剑气一道道蔓延，顿时天地四方，乾坤涤 荡 ，为之一清。

鬼怪呼号之声立时消停，他们周身半里之内，暂时得以清静。

贺惜云压力骤减，暗暗松了口气，心道换作是她在这里，定然很难孤身应付眼前的困境，恐怕会拖累长明，变成对方的包袱。

幸好有何青墨在。

但何青墨其实也不轻松，他虽未表现出来，却暗中一直观察长明的一举一动。

他很清楚，长明安全，则他们无恙，若长明有事，他们也逃脱不了。

铮！

四非剑一声长鸣，震开阴魂不散的鬼气。

鬼王没有感觉到扑面而来的剑气威胁，却只觉春风拂面，温柔轻抚，像极了——

像极了明晖柔软细腻的小手。

“明晖是怎么死的？”

长明温柔地问，如老友叙话，亲切友好，不带半分烟火气。

鬼王蹙眉，欲伸出的手落下，鬼气半途散尽，化为黑蝶漫舞纷飞，意识终是又缓缓下沉。

明晖死的那日，也是个像现在这样阴沉沉睁不开眼的天。

她倒在自己怀里，病痛已经让她无法开口，唯有用那双睫羽长长的眼睛看着他，哀伤难以自抑。

他能感觉到明晖的气息在一点点流散，却怎么也抓不住，他刚踏上修炼之路，什么法术都还只会皮 毛 ，他只能抱着明晖去求师门，师门却说明晖寿元已尽，神仙难救，无能为力。

白 色 的气争先恐后从明晖身上飘逸出去，那些都是她的生气。

他能看见，却无力回天。

阿幽……

明晖很痛苦，他知道，活着对她来说，已然变成一种折磨。

他将手放在明晖脖颈，迎来的却是对方抱着期待的眼神。

她也希望能早一点结束这种痛苦。

手慢慢收紧，他的神 色 比怀中人还要痛苦几分。

明晖的生机加速流失，脸 色 涨红，又开始发白，身体不由自主颤抖挣扎，但很快就没了气力，渐渐软下去，直到僵硬。

他亲自将明晖埋葬，但后来……

明晖居然化为厉鬼，见人杀人，遇魔弑魔，连他都不认识了。

明明在他怀中去世的明晖，居然少了两魂三魄。

后来，他也成了厉鬼，收服百鬼，炼成鬼修。

可他再也找不到他的明晖。

找不到那个陌上花开缓缓归的少女。

“你的明晖，在生前就中了术，死后又被拘了魂，上天无路，入地无门，求生不得，求死不能，一个人连想死都死不成，魂魄不得安息，无过于世间最大的痛苦。道门有拘鬼术，佛门有金刚镇鬼法，妖魔也有噬鬼修炼的法门，以鬼化灵，滋养修为。你修炼多年，又是百鬼之王，想必比我清楚，她到底，是被谁人害到如此田地？”

是谁？

鬼王沉沉吐出气息，周身黑焰逐渐浓郁，原本沉寂好一会儿的鬼哭声，似乎为了应和他的心境，再度从四野响起，由远而近，缥缈无踪。

黑暗中分不清东南西北，贺惜云几人只觉阴寒煞气再度冲他们扑来，冰凌凌的刺骨，却比刺骨还要令人胆寒，满怀怨恨杀念，直欲剥皮拆骨，吞肉噬血。

蓦地，缠绕鬼王周身的黑气轰然炸开！

他睁开带煞双目，唇 色 腥红欲滴，身上杀气远比任何时候都要浓重，死死盯住眼前的人，似乎又透过此人，望向无边无际的虚空。

长明负手站在他对面，神 色 淡然，视若无睹。

鬼王缓缓开口：“金刚镇鬼术！”

……

许静仙觉得，或许她不应该跳下来。

因为那和尚，根本不是冲着她来的。

云雾缭绕之下是一处山谷。

寻常人跌落山崖，十有八九就没命了，对修士而言，这仅仅是一段有些高的距离。

许静仙视线所及，与她一道落入山谷的，共有五人。

连她在内，五人。

将许静仙 逼 下山崖的和尚，正与云未思面对而立，两相无言。

两人看样子应该是旧识，而且不是一般的旧识。

彼此却没有故友重逢的惊喜。

要说仇人，也不大像。

“是你。”

和尚盯着云未思看了许久，似乎唯恐认错，震惊神 色 维持片刻，又很快恢复平静。

“没想到，你竟真从九重渊出来了。云未思，好久不见，别来无恙？”

云未思不语。

和尚眸子一弯，微微带笑，眼底却殊无笑意。

“遥想昔年云道尊为了天下苍生，舍身成仁，亲自入九重渊镇守，此等胸襟境界，贫僧钦佩不已，原想此生再难见到云道尊，心里还犹有遗憾，怎么云道尊倒是耐不住寂寞，离开九重渊了。莫非那千魔幻地终究抵不过十方红尘，让云道尊心生眷恋不舍？”

他说话的强调再温柔不过，仿佛站在眼前的是暌违多年的旧情人，绵绵情意，尽在其中，偏生声音又好听得很，低而不沉，清而有韵，连许静仙这种妖女，都禁不住微微红了耳根。

“我无恙，你倒是有疾。”云未思面无表情，缓缓道，“孙院首，你对我如此意难平，莫非是从前就抱了什么见不得人的心思，如今一时激动失了智？枉费你浸 淫 佛法多年，竟连情关都参不透。怕是要让你失望了，我的心，从来都不在你身上。”

许静仙微微张开嘴巴，疑心自己听见了什么不得了的江湖内幕天下惊闻。

再看云未思，似乎仅仅只是在嘲讽。

天下能被称为院首的，寥寥无几，姓孙的院首，就更是只此一人了。

如果她没有听错，这位姓孙的院首，应该就是庆云禅院院首孙不苦，世人尊其为不苦禅师。

说来也巧，他们刚刚还在洛国见过庆云禅院的枯荷，这么快又遇上他们秃驴的头儿。

许静仙记得，这位不苦禅师，昔年也曾拜入九方长明门下，其后九方长明离开佛门，孙不苦说他背叛佛门，还昭告天下，师徒恩断义绝，他要追杀其师，誓不罢休。

如此论来，孙不苦与云未思，也算是师兄弟了。

佛道二宗本就有些互相看不顺眼的罅隙，如今旧日师兄弟重逢，却身在二宗，可不得更是分外眼红一触即发？

此时此刻，许静仙只恨两人相遇不逢时，没能让自己坐着小板凳摇着小扇子好好看戏。

76

云未思和孙不苦之间, 似乎有种风雨不进的屏障，无形中隔绝了其他人。

孙不苦微微眯起眼，忽而笑了。

“多年未见, 云道尊竟还学会开玩笑了。从前你看见我, 可都是一言不合就动手了, 如今倒还学会逞口舌功夫了, 看来九重渊果真改变你不少，不知云道尊在里头，可又参悟了什么新境界。”

对方打量自己, 云未思同样也在打量他。

许多年过去, 孙不苦不见衰老，这也正常，毕竟修为到了他们这个境界, 想要衰老，除非是在渡劫失败行将兵解之时。

但孙不苦周围的气息, 已经从锋芒毕 露 ，变为内敛无声。

大巧若拙，大智若愚，这说明孙不苦的修为同样也在精进。

精进到什么程度, 云未思看不出来, 只有真正动手, 才能试出对方实力。

许静仙看了好一会儿, 发现两人不是在打情骂俏，是真的不对付。

据说孙不苦一心佛法, 是佛门自开宗立派以来，第一位通过七七四十九道考验成为院首的人，可见佛心坚定如磐石。

他虽拜九方长明为师, 但在九方长明离开佛门之后，他却没有跟着一起走，反倒继续在佛门修行，甚至还声讨其师佛心不坚，不配修佛。

又据说，他与云未思，水火不容，曾经交手数次，但自从云未思进九重渊之后，就鲜少再见到孙不苦动手，旁人都说，不苦禅师已臻大宗师境界，那些已经成名的宗师不会贸然跑到他面前动手，而后起之秀也不值得不苦禅师亲自出手。

在此之前，许静仙没见过孙不苦。

出于对佛道二宗的忌惮，许静仙没兴趣往这两家跟前凑，更没想过天下佛宗之首的庆云禅院，鼎鼎大名的秃驴头子，竟是这样一个妖僧模样。

听闻曾有一年，庆云禅院出了个叛徒，名叫悲树，此人天分极高，却因野心勃勃，觊觎院首之位，用尽各种办法想要将孙不苦拖下水，他针对孙不苦分别设了八个局，囊括权力，美 色 ，修为，法宝，灵 药 等人 性 弱点欲望，后者却一个都没有中计，反是悲树自己过不了法宝那一关，偷了禅院的琉璃金珠杖出逃。

当时许静仙是将这件事当作茶余饭后闲谈告诉方岁寒的，谁知方岁寒听完就道，孙不苦心志之坚，世所罕见，以后若是与他交手，绝不可用摄魂攻心之类的术法，否则一旦被反噬，就再无还手之力。

方岁寒修为不如何，但他常年沉 迷 炼丹一道，非耐得住寂寞枯燥者无法在此途坚持下去，对他这句评价，许静仙还是记得挺清楚的。

眼前这张带笑的脸，看似很好说话，但他的心狠手辣，早在 逼 自己坠崖那个细节里，就已经毕 露 无疑。

云未思没动，孙不苦也没动。

两人相顾无言，伫立如木。

许静仙知道，他们不是在深情相望，而是在找对方破绽，伺机出手。

如果附近没有其它干扰因素，今天将会是一场极为精彩的对决。

“两位道友，有什么恩怨不如出去再解决，我刚才转了一圈，我们恐怕很难出去。”

一个人伴随大大咧咧的声音闯入两人中间，打断一触即发的战意。

“这下面好像所有结界，把我们都给困住了！”

鲜少有修士如眼前这络腮胡子一样不修边幅，他连剑都是宽剑，扛在肩膀上，像扛沙包似的。

见云、孙二人，包括许静仙的视线都集中在自己身上，络腮胡子咧嘴一笑。

“在下昆仑剑宗君子兰，不知几位高姓大名啊？”

许静仙：……

她看了半天，也没看出对方身上哪里衬得上君子兰这三个字。

可能他爹妈起名的时候，也没想过孩子日后会直接往狗尾巴草的方向生长了吧。

君子兰见没人回答，也不尴尬，对在场另外一人道：“齐道兄，你我也算不打不相识了，眼下还是暂且放下成见，共同度过难关，再去上面打个痛快如何？”

姓齐的修士冷冷看他一眼，没回答，径自走向散发紫光的山洞。

他们所在的山谷，四面环山，包饺子一样严严实实，上头云雾缭绕，看不见天，许静仙发现君子兰没说错，那云雾实则是一层结界，她想重新飞上去，居然怎么都越不过去，像遇到坚如磐石的屏障，连她的灵力也无法穿透。

这就有些稀奇了。

在荒山野岭，天降奇石之后，竟然会出现这样一层结界。

结界是人为，还是奇石落下之后形成的？

如若是人为……

许静仙蹙眉，心头隐隐浮起一个不确定的猜测。

她下意识看向云未思和孙不苦，那两人身形虽还未变过，但彼此之间对峙气息却已散去，如两张拉满的弓瞬间松弛下来，许静仙暗暗松一口气，此时此刻，她反倒不希望两人打起来了。

刚才在山崖上，众人看见云下紫光，竟是从眼前山洞发出来的。

紫光明暗变化，深浅强弱渐次变化，寻常人或许没有太大感觉，但几人都是修士，他们无形中能感觉前往一股威压，越往前，越浓重，那股压力令人不由自主望而却步，却让他们都兴奋起来。

这分明就是，神兵法宝出世的威压！

世间珍奇甚多，有缘人甚少，即便出身名门大派，似何青墨那等宗主入室弟子的身份，有幸能得到宗主亲自赐下的兵器，也是寥寥无几。

更何况，在真正的神兵面前，世间许多名器法宝，仅仅只能称为佳品材料而已。

长明那把四非剑，就不单单由一种材料淬炼而成，况且想要炼得神兵，天时地利人和，缺一不可。

宝物的诱 惑 实在太大了，并非有定力就能克制得住。

许静仙也很好奇。

但她自然是不会第一个闯进去的。

见君子兰和齐姓修士走上前，她又望向云未思。

孙不苦好像看穿她的心思，冲许静仙笑了一下，意味深长。

魔修妖女何时怕过这个，她当即回了个媚眼。

孙不苦笑意更深了。

他双目狭长，笑起来自然而然有条笑纹往后延伸，薄唇如血，更配得上妖僧二字了。

许静仙暗暗腹诽，忍不住往云未思那边挪了两步。

虽然云未思从前也喜怒不定，甚至还想杀她，但如今有长明在，自己对云未思还有感应灵 药 的用处，跟在他身边，怎么都要比孙不苦靠谱吧。

“慢着。”君子兰忽然道。

齐姓修士刚要踏入洞窟的脚步顿住，侧首看他。

“神光出世，必有至宝，但此地离万莲佛地甚近，而且消息传出去也有好几日了，为何只有我们几个人在此，你们不觉得奇怪吗？”

这正是许静仙方才隐隐不安的缘由，他们本是为了周可以而来，现在万莲佛地迟迟没有 露 面，安静过了头，事出反常必有妖。

齐姓修士道：“万莲佛地何等地方，自然看不上这等法宝，没必要自降身份过来跟我们抢！”

君子兰笑了下：“若是法宝不怎么样，他们看不上，那还好说，现在见光而鉴宝，这里面所藏，必然是千年难得一见的宝物，万莲佛地又还未真的成仙成佛，怎么会半个人都不动心？”

齐姓修士知道他说的有道理，却不肯承认，只道：“照你这么说，里头有诈，就不进去了？”

君子兰：“来都来了，进肯定是要进的，我只是想提醒几位，待会儿所见，切忌自相残杀，我只是来见见世面，你们若想要，让给你们也无妨，可别宝贝没拿到，咱们最后全死在这儿，便宜了别人！”

齐姓修士冷冷道：“你如今说得豁达，别届时忍不住就行！”

说罢也没等对方回应，他当先抬步，很快消失在众人视线之内。

君子兰唉声叹气，面 露 无奈，也跟在后面进去了。

然后是云未思和孙不苦。

许静仙赶紧跟上。

……

所有幻象如 潮 水退去， 露 出的自然就是本相。

章节抬头四顾，面 露 迷 茫。

哪里有什么万鬼同哭，千魂索命，周围灯火高照，热闹喧嚣，尽是人间繁华。

脚下枯骨如山，耳边血泪哀泣，似乎全是过眼云烟，如梦幻影。

被铁链锁住的感觉还很清晰，章节低头，身上却依旧是那身衣裳，只有受伤的痛楚仍在，提醒他刚才不是一场梦。

“嘶……”

旁边吃痛声响起，何青墨挽起袖子，胳膊上一道紫 色 掐痕深深印入皮肉，触目惊心。

这是他方才被鬼王抓过的伤痕，对方的轻描淡写对何青墨来说却是难以忍受的疼痛，连稍微动一下，都觉得难以忍受，他估 摸 着骨头应该也被鬼气侵蚀了，一时半会很难恢复。

方才若非长明的摄心之术，现在他们几人怕是已经成了白骨一堆。

鬼王实力，如斯恐怖。

但更深不可测的，竟是长明。

何青墨还记得先前在九重渊里，九方长明虽也厉害，却未让他感觉到昔日天下第一人的不可逾越。

那时对方肉眼可见的孱弱病重，似乎随时会被打败倒下。

如今的九方长明，虽也云淡风轻，却更是一种四两拨千斤的轻，一种泰山崩于前 色 不改的淡。

短短时日之内，他已恢复到这个地步，依稀能让何青墨看见当年独步天下的风采。

明月风时，寒枝雨时，幽山人来，化雪为春。

何青墨定定看着长明后背，从前师尊曾经说过一句似是而非意味不明的心诀，他总是难以理解，如今置之死地而后生，反倒是福至心灵，若有所悟了。

他心头激 荡 ，正欲感谢长明，忽闻背后鬼气森森，眨眼即至！  
何青墨警铃大作, 下意识灵力护身，左手握剑就要出鞘，谁知背后泼天风雨忽地一敛, 悉数被兜入口袋, 威胁突然消失得无影无踪, 何青墨大感诧异, 片刻间回过头，便见一人站在角落，斗篷从头到脚, 兜帽遮住半边面容, 露 出熟悉的下半部分，身形几乎与角落黑暗融为一体。

这是……？

何青墨心跳漏了半拍，鬼王二字呼之欲出。

收敛鬼气的鬼王, 就像这夜市上众多平平无奇的游人之一，即便在何青墨眼里对方是如此古怪诡异, 但如果他有意隐藏气息，来来往往的百姓也绝不会朝他看上一眼。

何青墨觉得，在对方说出“金刚镇鬼术”之后，事情好像就起了某些变化。

困住他们的鬼境解开禁制, 几人依旧身处万家灯火的闹市, 长明与鬼王走在前面, 贺惜云扶着何青墨走在后头, 还有个踉踉跄跄，神情恍惚的章节。

前一刻他们还在生死相搏, 下一刻就变成在夜市闲逛了。

衣角被扯动，贺惜云悄声过来咬耳朵。

“我怎么感觉，有些别扭。”

何止是你觉得别扭？何青墨抽抽嘴角, 看着前头长明与鬼王说话，不知道怎么回答她。

“我们现在应该不是在鬼域里了吧？”贺惜云又向他确认。

“应该不是。”何青墨想了想，多给她解释两句，“如果我没猜错，鬼王有个故人，为人所害，死后又被金刚镇鬼术 逼 迫，最终魂飞魄散，但鬼王不知何故，却早就忘了这段，直到方才前辈用摄心之术， 逼 问出这个秘密，鬼王也才回忆起来。”

贺惜云方才浑浑噩噩，注意力大都放在那些孤魂厉鬼身上，哪里有闲暇再去细究其中细节，此时不免震惊恍然。

“金刚镇鬼术，那不是佛门秘术吗？！”

何青墨：“你也听过？”

贺惜云：“我师父曾给我说过，佛门中多有不外传的秘术，如金刚镇鬼术，堪称赶尽杀绝，甚至有些正邪不分，全在于用的人存于一念，若是在心术不正之徒手中，甚至可以驭鬼策邪，为所欲为。”

她说完，便想起此地是幽都，而在幽都郊外，正有威名赫赫的万莲佛地，心中有所联想，脸上随之流 露 出骇然之 色 ，只是还不太敢相信自己的推断。

“……不会吧？”

何青墨显然知道她在想什么，他神 色 淡淡，没有贺惜云的震惊。

“为何不会？妖魔入世，人心思变，天下从来就未真正太平过。”

贺惜云还是觉得这个推测委实令人震惊。

“若果真是那样……长明道友要帮鬼王去万莲佛地寻人吗？”

重遇长明之后，变故一桩接着一桩，她甚至来不及去细究何青墨对长明的称呼。

何青墨心说那正好了，他此来幽都，单枪匹马，本没想到会这么快跟万莲佛地正面对上，但现在多了九方长明和鬼王，倒不是不能闯一闯。

思及方才自己千钧一发顿悟到的境界，他一时竟有些热血沸腾起来，只是转头看见贺惜云忧愁焦虑，不由略略缓和表情。

“你若是怕，待会儿先回驿馆吧，今夜之事就当没发生过，明日一早离开幽都，尽快回师门。”

贺惜云变了脸 色 ：“我知道何道友出身名门，修为也比我高，在你眼里我必是累赘，可我也并非毫无胆气之人，你们若要去，我也定然相陪到底！”

何青墨面 露 茫然，不明白为何自己好心劝她离开，反倒让对方反应如此激烈。

就跟他不明白自己在师门时，为何每次一说话不超过三句，就总会让门派里师姐妹们不高兴一样。

“那随你吧，到时别怪我没提醒你。”

他以为自己这么说总该可以了，谁知贺惜云一听，好像更不高兴了。

“你为何会找上我们？”

前方，长明问鬼王。

二人闲庭信步一般走走停停，鬼王似乎对路边许多小玩意儿还颇为感兴趣，有时候会停下来拿起一件细看，更诡异的是，那些摊主自顾自干别的，直到他开口询问，才会向他介绍，表情如常，就像对待每一位寻常客人，没有对鬼王的衣着打扮表示出半点惊异害怕。

“有人拿着鬼王令，来与我作交易。”

“鬼王令？”

“我成了鬼修之后，起初东躲西藏，受了不少折磨，也承了几个人情，结下因果，那人拿着我当初欠下的人情找上门来，要求我困住你们。”

“困住我们，而非杀了我们？”

长明咀嚼其中含义，看来万莲佛地早就知道他们来到幽都，而且在暗中观察他们的一举一动。

敌暗我明，现在万莲佛地，是否已布下天罗地网在等他们？

“不错。”

令狐幽先时觉得自己是丢了魂，才会总是怅然若失，心口仿佛缺了一块，直到九方长明用摄心之术重新唤起他的记忆，他才发现，自己不是丢了魂，而是被人为刻意封印住某些记忆。

明晖是被一个佛修杀死的，那凶手不仅杀了她，还用金刚镇鬼术将她魂魄拘禁，炼制秘法容器，明晖宁可魂飞魄散也不肯就范，最终玉石俱焚，想要与那佛修同归于尽，但明晖死了，那佛修却没死。

他为了报仇，不得不放弃自己原本的修炼，自戕以炼己魂，成为一名鬼修。

许多年过去，他已成为鬼王，连佛门中人也需要来求他办事，他却忘记了明晖，忘记自己成为鬼修的初衷。

“我们何时去万莲佛地？”鬼王问。

如果不是长明这个变数，他会作为布局的棋子，被万莲佛地放在幽都，成为他们驱策差遣的鹰犬。

鬼王无论如何也忍不下这口气。

“还不是时候，过两天，等七月十五。”长明道。

“为何要等？”

鬼王不耐烦，他希望现在就去，直捣黄龙，他的鬼火已经迫不及待想要将那里烧成灰烬。

长明知道他在想什么，“万莲佛地的底蕴，远远超乎你的想象，现在直接过去，才是真正的自投罗网。中元节阴气最盛，借助天地之气，你的实力也会有大幅提升，相反佛地压制鬼魂的力量则会相对削弱，对我们是最有利的。”

鬼王蹙眉，勉强压下心头焦躁，眼睛落在前方摇摇晃晃的小挂件上。

“那是何物？”

“柿子，寓意事事如意，中元节民间有挂此物辟邪的习俗。”

“我为何从未听说？”

“好像是这两年间才兴起的吧，我之前也未听说。”长明顿了顿，“你有多久没来过人间了？”

鬼王：“不记得了，我入鬼域那年，人间好像有叫十几岁的皇帝叫洪枳。”

长明：……那起码也有上百年了。

他原以为自己流落黄泉，已经足够闭塞了，如今竟还来了个更加不通人事的。

这还不算完，长明很快发现，他带回来的，不仅仅是一个上百年与世隔绝的鬼王。

“这是何物？”

“这怎么用？”

“为何石磨与我过去所见不同, 有何改进之处？”

“青杯山是何门派，以何物为兵？”

“你们如今这等修为都能称得上高手了？放在我生前只能算是平平。”

长明有些头疼。

他委实没有想到这位鬼王褪去敌对立场之后，竟是这样一个好奇心旺盛的人。

不, 不算人, 对方已经死了, 应该是个好奇心旺盛的鬼。

鬼王对阳间事物充满好奇, 从生活器具到各大宗门势力分布不说，就连食物——他固然吃不了，也一定要让人买回来给他闻闻味道。

作为所有人中最闲, 并且修为最低的章节, 自然就成了那个给差遣的人。

章节本来是不愿意的。

他自尊心敏感且脆弱，经不起任何人一个看低的眼神，像他这样的 性 格本不适合弱肉强食, 但他天分颇高，又出身小门派, 从小到大都有门派里的人捧着，离开门派出来历练之后，方才意识到江湖的残酷，章节的修为在门派中是佼佼者, 出来之后却发现天下之大, 他渺如尘烟, 根本不足为道, 在何青墨这等名门出身的弟子面前，更是处处被比下去, 但他还是不服气，动辄阴阳怪气，虽无攻击力但总是令人厌烦。

但在鬼王面前, 章节所有不忿都会被吞噬殆尽，只要鬼王稍稍接近，他身上散发出来的阴气足以让章节瞬间忘了所有要说的话，老老实实去干活。

所谓一物降一物，不过如此。

听见鬼王的话，章节深吸了口气，似要发作，又强忍下去。

“我没说过我是高手！”

鬼王追问：“那谁是？九方长明是不是？”

章节：“他应该是吧。”

鬼王：“什么叫应该？你不服气？”

章节很不耐烦，又不敢不回答：“他曾被誉为天下第一人，就是几叛几出，佛道儒没有一个宗门肯收留他，这样的人，就算实力在，私德也有亏，这个天下第一人，名不正言不顺。”

鬼王正低头摆弄手里的七巧板，闻言抬起头，一脸好奇。

“几叛几出是何意？”

他久未经人世，惨白阴鸷的脸上竟有种近乎天真的神 色 ，矛盾而又诡异。

章节不敢直视他，匆匆撇开视线，将九方长明当年入道叛道，入佛叛佛的事迹略略说了一遍。

这些传闻耳熟能详，他几乎不需要很熟悉长明，也能把江湖流传讲个七七八八。

岂知鬼王听罢，却大为赞赏。

“不拘一格，天马行空，随心所欲，方为我辈风范！”

章节没忍住，反唇相讥：“他与妖魔勾结，也是你辈风范？”

鬼王一个眼神轻飘飘扫过来，章节只觉周围登时从飒爽秋日变为凛冽寒冬，气势声音一下就弱了。

“什么与妖魔勾结？”

章节嗫喏：“当年万神山，众大拿筑六合烛天阵抵御妖魔入世，关键时候九方长明与妖魔勾结，致使阵法功败垂成，死伤惨重，自那之后，万神山反倒成为妖魔来去自如的入口了。”

鬼王歪着脑袋：“那再加上我，岂不正好凑成妖魔鬼怪了？”

章节：……

鬼王微微一笑：“你越说，我反倒对他越是好奇了。这么多年来，闯入鬼域之人，他是唯一一个能与我不相伯仲的。”

章节还想说点什么，慑于对方之威，终究没有说出口。

鬼王却不肯轻易放过他。

“你再说说他的事情。”

章节哪里还能说什么，他认识九方长明不过比鬼王早了片刻，当时还不知这位突然冒出来救了他们一命的人，正是当年赫赫有名的九方长明。六合烛天阵失败，那也是数十年前的事情了，当时章节还未出生，他所知道的，全是从师长与同辈口中的道听途说。

章节对长明的了解，绝不会比鬼王多多少。

鬼王也看出章节是个绣花枕头，懒得与他再说，拼完手中七巧板，便起身往外走。

章节忙道：“你去哪儿！”

鬼王回头盯住他，两道目光如同冰箭，瞬间冻结章节五脏六腑，让他下半句话都说不出来。

“你奉命来监视我的？就凭你？”

鬼王眯起眼，方才还人畜无害的神 色 为之一敛，暴风雪扑面而来，威压几令章节承受不住，愀然变了脸 色 。

“你误会了……他们有要事在身，让我看着你……”

不解释还好，一解释反倒更像此地无银了。

“他们在哪里？”

鬼王身上黑焰萦绕，浑然没了刚才的闲适恬淡。

此刻的他才是章节在鬼域里遇上的鬼王。

万鬼拜服，遇神杀神，以尸山血海填起自己的王座。

而不是刚才那个摆弄七巧板，对人间世事好奇追问不休的令狐幽。

“他、他……”

威压之下，章节竟连一句话都说不完整，他甚至有种被 逼 到绝境的濒死感。

“找我何事？”

春风化开冰雪，带来温暖与新生。

章节如闻天籁之音，感激涕零，结在身体外面的冰块跟着簌簌解冻落下，差点连滚带爬仪态大失。

长明走进来，带入一室的生机，那些在阴气下蔫头耷脑的草木，慢慢跟着活了过来。

鬼王的脸 色 谈不上好看。

“你去干什么了？”

“布阵，我回来拿些东西，正好需要你帮忙，走吧。”

长明弯腰，随手自院子里的花木上摘了几簇，又从屋里拿来一些红线。

误会消除，阴森气息慢慢敛去，鬼王蹙眉不解。

“去哪儿？”

“跟我来。”长明伸手过来，握住他的手腕。

鬼王的手冰冷如寒铁，但反倒是他被猝不及防的暖意灼了一下。

“闭眼。”长明道。

铃铛响起，璁珑清脆，叮铃铃一串入耳，鬼王没来得及闭眼，眼前天旋地转，若不是手腕被紧紧抓着，几乎要软倒在地。

“传送法宝？”他很快就猜到了。

“不错，此物名为雨霖铃，是我从别人那里借来的，我与何青墨这两日都在布阵。”

抬眼望去，三面环山，唯有一条小路通往山外。

野岭荒郊，寥无人烟，唯独山形地势与别处有些不同。

鬼王站定，咦了一声，似有所察。

他的修为境界实已超脱寻常鬼魂，此时虽光天化日，他也丝毫不惧，仅以斗篷盖顶，脚下缥缈轻忽，除了没有影子之外，其它与常人无异。

长明看出他的异状。

“令狐道友对堪舆之术也有研究？”

“谈不上研究，我生前曾在师父那里看过几本闲书，这应该是三龙衔珠的地势，若有珠在，可通日月星辰之精华，修炼事半功倍，可惜前面一座山脉应该曾经遭受过破坏，本来的三龙衔珠成了三龙衔草，狗尾续貂。”

不过他不觉得很可惜。

因为修炼事半功倍，仅仅是针对人修而言，因为天地人，是上古三才。

三才天地人，三光日月星，自打人存于世，就受尽了上天的眷顾，鬼修与妖魔却不在其列，只是许多人自己不认为如此，也从来不知道珍惜。

鬼王果然有几分眼力，这三龙衔珠的地势，寻常人根本看不出来。

“地形虽已残缺，却可修复，只要有‘珠’在，三龙就可重新衔珠。以此为阵，除了修炼之外，还可屏蔽阴阳，凝炼气息，让万莲佛地的人，彻底失去我们的行踪，甚至打通此地与万莲佛地的通道。三龙衔珠的这颗珠，既可人为，又可天造。你看——”

长明抬头，先指向头顶，再指向前方阵心里面那颗灿灿发光的琉璃金珠。

“今日午时，烈日当空，天珠与地珠遥相呼应，阵法完美无缺，任谁来了都破解不了。”

何青墨正在两人不远处布阵。

以树枝为阵，分别镇守八卦方位，以红线为根脚，连接方位，中间地上则是神霄仙府的独门符箓秘术，原本此阵可以天日为阵心，但人间不可能永远都是白天，当太阳偏移或者下山，阵法就会相应效果减弱。

但现在有这颗琉璃金珠就不一样了，便是天珠下山，它白日功绩地珠的精华灵气，也足以让地珠维持一个夜晚，直到第二天重见天日。

说来也巧，这颗琉璃金珠正是长明从那把琉璃金珠杖上挪过来的——反正禅杖一时半会也还不了庆云禅院，倒不如拿来充分利用，做点它应该做的事情。

这个阵法，说简单不难，说难也不简单，长明虽然对阵法有些研究，但阵法中那样复杂的符箓篆文，也只有何青墨这等出身神霄仙府，能接触到大量只有备受重视的弟子能接触到的古籍心诀，而且还在阵法上有独到天分的人，才能背诵墨记下来。换作别的任何一个人，这阵法就成不了了。

何青墨弯腰半蹲，一笔一划，神 色 专注，心无旁骛。

他手里攥了跟细长的 毛 笔，笔尖落处，却隐隐泛起金光，落在地上，深可入石，风沙难灭。

从起笔到落笔，整整花了一个时辰，才将阵心符箓写好，何青墨回过神，才感觉腰部一阵剧痛，几乎直不起身，浑身也早就大汗淋漓，几近虚脱。

“如何？”长明与鬼王走过来。

“差不多了。”

何青墨低头，自己长时间抓着 毛 笔，又笔笔灌注灵力，竟是连指甲都崩裂流血了。

“今晚午夜正是中元节鬼门大开之时，就是我们的机会。依照以往惯例，万莲佛地会大开中门，举行超度法会，整个幽都的百姓都会前往供奉祭拜，大部分人只能在山下，有缘人则可获得通天之梯上山，进入佛地之中，进去的人往往需要聆听三天三夜的佛经，谓之涤 荡 身心，之后便会脱胎换骨，罪孽尽去。”

鬼王问：“如何罪孽尽去？”

何青墨摇头：“我不知道，只是道听途说，传闻出来的人根骨灵智都会更上一层楼，就连样貌丑陋的，若是能得佛地高僧青眼，进去走一遭，也能变得出水芙蓉沉鱼落雁。”

鬼王嗤之以鼻：“不过是 迷 惑 人心的手段罢了。”

何青墨：“幽都百姓对万莲佛地视若神明，这些说法都只能听听罢了，不足为信。”

长明不像两人这样乐观。

他在遇到何青墨等人之前，曾听过一个故事，据说一女子原本形貌丑陋，到了婚嫁之龄却无人敢娶，差点就跳河自尽。求死之前抱了最后一丝希望前往法会，祈求漫天神佛保佑自己来生拥有一张漂亮的脸，却得了进入佛地的机缘，谁知出来之后就像换了个人，不仅变得如花似玉，还嫁入高门，由一介民女，成为王侯之妻，可谓传奇。

为了佐证传闻是否真实，长明特意寻到那女子，远远看了一眼，对方举手投足，一颦一笑，的确惊为天人，他又潜入对方府中，从仆从的私下闲话听得，女子嫁入王府的经历，确实与市井传闻的差不多。

人人都说，杨氏诚心感动上天，得了神佛的护佑，方才点石成金，一夜由媸化妍。

但长明知道，世上本无偷龙转凤之术，修士尚且不可能在一夜之间就令根骨容貌大变，更何况是普通人。

似杨氏这种旁人歆羡有加的有缘人，身上必定是有某些古怪之处。

如此一场中元法会，也就更显得神异离奇了。

“还有一个问题。”

何青墨的声音将他思绪拉回来。

“我们需要有万莲佛地里的一件东西作为维系，阵法方可将我们直接传送进去，神不知鬼不觉，否则只能落在附近，如此我们就得突破结界，容易打草惊蛇。”

长明问：“什么样的东西？”

何青墨：“只要是在里面的皆可，物件，或者从里面草木折下的部分。”

他自己说完，也觉得这个条件过于苛刻。

“算了，要不就直接落在附近吧，届时我再想办法破解他们的结界……”

“血脉相连可以吗？”长明突然道。

“什么血脉？”何青墨一时没听明白。

长明：“如果有人现在可能被困在里面，那人以前受过重伤，我用自己的血救过他，那么现在也以血为媒，应该可以满足你说的条件？”

何青墨不太确定：“我也没试过，也许可以？”

长明二话不说，割破手指，将血滴落在阵心琉璃金珠上。

金珠霎时光芒大盛，下面符箓似也被触发，金光流动，浮于表面。

果然可以！

“阵法启动了！”何青墨又惊又喜。

长明则确定了一件事：见血宗内那个骷髅人头没有骗他，周可以的确是在万莲佛地。

桀骜不驯 性 情暴戾的三徒弟，落在那个地方，现在即便还活着，日子恐怕也不会好过。

……

他料得半点不错。

周可以此时，确实危若累卵，命悬一线。  
日月轮换, 斗转星移。

周可以已经失去对时间流逝的所有观念。

他不知道现在是白天还是黑夜，也不知道自己维持这种状态已经多久了。

四肢纹丝不动，因为双臂被铁索紧紧缠住, 穿过他的琵琶骨, 两头连着两边柱子, 将双臂拉直绷紧, 血从锁链与皮肉交接处流下，早已干涸。

自从上次他突然灵力爆发，看守他的人差点压制不住, 对方不得不加强禁制, 又给他上了几重封印，又将他半身种在这万莲石林之中，上半身以铁链锁住, 完全动弹不得。

那些看似用石头雕刻而成的莲花，正朵朵簇拥在他身边, 花瓣在月光下舒缓收放，惬意闲适。

花瓣蓝光飞舞，随着石莲舒展的心情，时而凝聚, 时而散开, 萦绕周可以左右, 汲取他的生机, 放肆张狂，绚丽夺目。

但它们所有极致的美丽, 都是以灵气精血换来的。

周可以没死。

他还有一口气，神智甚至也是清醒的。

肉||体的折磨非但无法令他昏 迷 ，反倒越发维持这种清醒。

他头一回知道, 清醒也是令痛苦的，因为一点点微弱的疼都能被感知放大，退无可退，无处可逃。

正因为还清醒，所有外界声音，些微动静，都清清楚楚，传到他的耳朵里。

石林中间有一条蜿蜒九曲的羊肠小道，定期会有人进来，将锁魂幡往里一扬，魂魄纷纷落在石莲上，变成这莲池里的养料。

魂魄滋养石莲，石莲汲取精华又反哺给池子里的残魂。

周可以经常可以听见池子里发出来的惨叫，一声又一声，凄婉哀绝，并非真切的呼喊，而是来自灵魂深处，被 逼 入绝境的惨叫，无数个声音没日没夜倾吐自己生前的怨恨和不甘，有些甚至不知道自己已经死了，残魂依旧猖狂叫嚣，哭天抢地，吵得他不得安宁。

每过几天，就会有人将这些残魂收集起来，然后又匆匆离开。

有时来的不止一个人，彼此也会交流，周可以难得听见一些有别于残魂挣扎的声音，总会集中注意力去多听两句。

“晚上就是中元法会了，你怎么这幡里的魂魄反倒少了，今夜佛首超度亡魂，若是不够用，你小心被怪罪下来。”

“嗐，本来一家六口，整整齐齐，谁知那女人都被夫家虐待成那样了，口口声声说要杀了夫家全家，我便给了她毒 药 ，满足她的愿望，谁知她临到头来却心软后悔了，独自一人将毒 药 吃了。结果呢，夫家她男人还说她是毒 妇 ，把人尸体往荒郊野外一扔，我也只能收来一道魂魄，甭提了，晦气！我现在就担心再过几日若是聚魂珠都炼不成，我怕是更会受罚！”

“只要晚上安然度过，法会上你还担心没有生魂可收？多的是人前仆后继，想被佛首见上一面。”

“说得也是……这人到底是怎么回事，就这么锁在这儿？不死不活的？”

“师兄说他原先是个很厉害的修士，留着他当诱饵的，如果有别人来救他，正好一网打尽。”

“我看着也不如何厉害，要不然能被关在这里？”

“哈哈，这你就不晓得了吧，他是被铁链锁住修为了，灵力也被石莲吸走了，据说当时师兄带人过去差点着了道，后来还是师尊亲自出马，才血洗他的门派，将人擒了过来。他倒好，还留了条命在，他那些门人弟子可就没那么幸运了，魂魄都填在这池子里，当了肥料了。”

“那救他的人能过来自投罗网？”

“救他的人来头好像更不得了，不过师兄不肯细说，再怎么厉害，也都是佛首与佛座的掌中玩物吧，你担心什么？”

“我这不是未雨绸缪嘛！话说回来，这天底下，除非万剑仙宗和神霄仙府联手，要不谁能奈何得了我们，庆云禅院成日雷声大雨点小，装得不食人间烟火似的清高，可他们在洛朝，能有我们万莲佛地这样的声势吗？”

“这话我爱听，哈哈……”

声音渐行渐远，逐渐不闻。

周可以微微一动，铁链轻响，换来剧烈的痛楚。

对方的话似是而非，但他知道，最后说的应该是九方长明。

他那死鬼师父，呵。

周可以冷笑一声。

对方怎么会来？

他巴不得九方长明死，九方长明自然也——

周可以闭上眼。

就算来，单枪匹马，双拳难敌四掌。

这地方太诡异了。

他从前不是没有跟佛门打过交道，却头一回发现万莲佛地光鲜其外，内里……

周可以又是一声冷笑，只有他自己能听见。

这佛地内里却比他那魔门，也好不了多少。

可嗤笑归嗤笑，他却依旧 摸 不透这里的门道，还有这些人到底在进行什么鬼蜮勾当。

万莲石林，这个莲池，还有无数枉死的怨魂，炼化魂魄，蛊 惑 人心。

“周可以。”

他倏地睁眼，不顾铁链抖动，筋骨剧痛。

四周依旧是万鬼哭嚎，怨气冲天。

他疑心自己幻听了。

但下一刻——

“周可以，你还醒着，就吱一声。”

声音是从识海传来的，他不必出声也能回应对方。

“九方长明？”

“是我。”

“你在哪里？”

“我在你心里。”

对方略带戏谑的语气让周可以想骂人。

他也果真就骂了，破口大骂，用尽最难听的措辞，把这些年的怨气怒气尽数发泄出来。

力气很快耗尽，周可以其实也没剩下多少气力了，他喘着气，在识海中挣扎着说出最后一句话。

“有多远，滚多远，九方长明，我再也不想看见你！”

对方没了声音，果真像是彻底离开。

周可以松一口气，又有些说不清道不明的滋味。

他合上眼，准备抵御那些石莲下一波的侵袭。

“过了这么多年，你这口是心非的别扭 毛 病，怎么还没改？”

忽然间，熟悉的声音再度响起，在识海骤然炸开！

周可以茫然睁眼，略略一怔，流 露 出片刻的惶然和难以置信。

也许，还有连他自己也不承认的，深藏心底的惊喜。

他曾经以为自己被放弃过，他不信命，宁可自立门户，也要证明自己是对的。

但兜兜转转，竟回到原点。

“你怎么又……”

“我们时间所剩无几了，你到底在哪里？”

周可以沉默片刻。

“我也不知道，这里鬼门道很多，我被一片莲池困住，这些莲花都是石头雕刻的，却会动，他们会定期将一些不知从何处收来的魂魄倾入莲池，饲养这些石莲，石莲生得越好，我的灵力就被压制住，加上这条锁链，根本动不了。就算你来，也束手无策，你……”他顿了顿，讥讽的话到了嘴边，却变成——

“他们不杀我，就是为了引你过来，你没有必要为了我……”

“知晓了。”

话音未落，他就被直接打断，识海里的声音跟着中断，再也没了下文。

九、方、长、明！

周可以咬牙切齿。

……

许静仙原以为山洞里会突然冒出什么妖魔鬼怪，但居然没有。

一切异常顺利，几人从洞口一直走到底，直到看见光源。

那不是一块晶石。

许静仙很难形容眼前的盛景。

整个洞窟全都被剔透莹润的晶石填满四壁，无光自明，紫蓝 色 光辉便是这些晶石本身发出来的，柔和却极亮，足以传到外头。

满室生辉，灼灼耀眼。

哪怕是堆积如山的宝石，也无法达到这种效果。

许静仙自诩不算没见过世面的，乍然看见眼前这番景象，禁不住仍是愣了一下。

这愣了片刻，便是一闪神。

再回过神来时，她就看见了一株养真草，长在洞窟角落，边上一簇晶石，不细看几乎注意不到。

许静仙迈步走过去。

云未思见到的，则与她截然不同。

他没有看见晶石。

在云未思眼前，是万神山主峰山谷。

他对这里，再熟悉不过。

眼前云雾缭绕，怪石嶙峋，寒意中魔气流淌，六人身影围成一圈，掐诀悬灯，面 色 凝重。

背对着云未思的，是个再熟悉不过的人。

师尊？！

他的心怦怦直跳，忍不住步步走近。

这是五十年前的万神山。

这一年，万剑仙宗宗主江离提议在万神山筑六合烛天阵，永镇魔气。

提议得到当世几位大宗师的同意，六人相约在这里持内阵，另外还有不少人自告奋勇，在外阵守护。

云未思一直想要知道这件事的真相，当年到底出了什么变故，以致于连九方长明都失手重伤。

如今长明虽然逐渐恢复记忆，唯独对这一件事， 迷 雾重重，记不分明。

云未思没想到自己竟然还有机会回到过去，亲眼看见真相。

持阵过半，六人身前的悬灯也燃烧过半。

只要灯维持不灭，再过一个时辰，灵力由他们所持手印灌注脚下符箓，连贯到阵心时，六方符箓触发阵法，缺口就会被彻底封上，妖魔再无途径侵入人间。

但也恰恰就在这个时候，变故发生了。

云未思看见长明忽然翻转手印，结了个反印，他身前的灯火立时跟着落地，打在脚下符箓上，灌注符箓的灵力打断，其余五人都受到不同程度的影响。非但如此，师尊还祭出四非剑，掠向离他最近的任海山。

封印功亏一篑，被压制已久的魔气立刻反噬，倾斜而出，嘶吼着扑向持阵六人。

云未思绝没想到自己看见的是如此真相，他想也不想就朝长明疾奔过去。

后者像是背后长了眼睛，忽然转身，诡魅一笑，抬手朝他印来。

身形转瞬及至，云未思不闪不避，直直被对方手掌印上心口！  
80

“长明”印了个空, 表情不掩惊讶。

他印上的不是温热的躯体，而是轻飘飘落地的傀儡。

春朝霁日，剑光乍现, 所有人事霎时碎裂成片。

片片落入虚空, 低头深不见底。

云未思立在原地, 他其实始终没有挪动半步, 方才妄相，悉数被心刀斩落。

但脚下不是方才的洞窟，而是一道狭长石梯。

狭长到仅能容纳一人侧身通过, 而石梯两旁, 无穷黑暗，星罗万象。

云未思蓦地回头！

离此三尺处，一把禅杖虚虚点在他的后背, 分毫未移，似乎随时都能刺入他的后心。

孙不苦冲他微微一笑。

“恭喜云道尊死里逃生, 方才你若有半寸挪动，我的禅杖就会立时将你毙命。”

说话间，他收回武器。

孙不苦的禅杖，远比琉璃金珠杖古朴无华, 甚至看着有些寒酸, 唯有禅杖顶端, 并非寻常佛门法宝那样镶嵌宝珠佛像加持佛咒符箓, 而是如剑尖般的锐利，细看上面密密麻麻, 刻了不少佛门经文。

这样一把禅杖，便是不作为法宝，也可以当称手的武器用了。

“你知道这是何处。”云未思道。

不是疑问, 而是肯定。

孙不苦知道的，肯定比他们多得多。

云未思与他打的交道不算多，两人之间虽无旧怨，可因着佛道不相容，以及长明的缘故，总有那么些非敌非友的感觉。

旁人只知庆云禅院佛法高深，院首不苦禅师更可称为当今佛门第一人，行止柔声细语，从来没有人见过他发火，据说每个有幸聆听他讲经的人，都有种如沐春风，醍醐灌顶之感。

佛修与凡俗和尚不同，可剃发，可不剃，因为佛修更讲修心，心境不到，修为不进，就算全身 毛 发剃光也无济于事，佛宗里带发修行的人比比皆是，当然也有人为了表示修行决心而剃发，譬如枯荷。

毫无疑问，孙不苦的皮相，已经远远超越一般的佛修，俊俏得很容易勾动凡心，据说曾有人听他讲经半途，被他容貌所 惑 ，当众扑向孙不苦，求他所爱，最终自然没有得逞，可佛门玉树之名，也由此远播。

但云未思知道，这些都是表象。

此人心思，称得上高深莫测，城府深沉，虽然常常带笑，充其量就是个笑面虎，什么慈悲为怀，那都是蒙骗无知小儿的鬼话罢了。

“你在九重渊待了那么多年，应该知道虚无彼岸。”孙不苦缓缓道。

岂止知道，云未思在那里镇守多年，连那里如何分布，有何规律，都清清楚楚。

“佛门有两件至宝，实则也是一对，名为夔纹雷音鼓，相传上古神明以夔龙皮弥补天缝，余下碎片被制成两只夔纹鼓，一只放在庆云禅院，一只则在万莲佛地。当年六合烛天阵失败之后，万剑仙宗宗主江离欲以九重渊覆盖缺口，镇压妖魔逃逸，所需法宝之中，就有夔纹雷音鼓，但万莲佛地不肯出借，只有庆云禅院上一任院首心怀苍生，将鼓无偿借给江离。”

他的话看似与他们眼下处境毫无关系，但云未思听见六合烛天阵，却神 色 一动，没有打断他。

孙不苦继续说道：“那只鼓既是上古法宝，自然也妙用无穷，鼓可大可小，大至混沌，小至微尘，造化万千，沙海浮生，变化无穷无尽，九重渊内的虚无彼岸，实则正是夔纹雷音鼓所化，加上江离跟迟碧江布下的阵法相合，可回溯过往，可改变未来，想必你已经体会到它的妙用了。”

云未思：“你的意思是，我们现在所处，在另外一只夔纹鼓里？”

孙不苦含笑：“云师兄不愧是道门首尊，聪明绝顶，举一反三。”

云未思：“这里面也可回溯过去，改变未来？”

孙不苦：“夔纹鼓本身没有这个用处，虚无彼岸只是被江离瞒天过海骗过天劫硬生生造出来的一个结果，为此迟碧江才会寿元减损，英年早逝，那女人一腔深情，却完全是为江离挡了灾。你可知道，江离造出九重渊的本意，也并非当初对你们说的，弥补黑暗深渊的缺口。”

云未思：“是因为，他以天下为阵，布下一个更大的六合烛天阵，九重渊作为新阵一角，为他修补漏洞所用。”

孙不苦有点讶异：“你还真知道了。”

云未思反问：“你是如何知道的？”

他们过来找周可以，好巧不巧，孙不苦也来了。

云未思不相信巧合，他只相信自己的眼睛。

孙不苦倒也痛快，没再兜圈子。

“因为迟碧江。”

云未思：“万象宫主。”

孙不苦颔首：“不错，起初我是为了悲树叛出禅院一事，后来遇见迟碧江，从她口中得知一些事情，那是另外一个故事了，说来话长。总之我顺藤 摸 瓜，发现万莲佛地也在其中 插 了一手，就过来看看，没想到会有意外发现。如此看来，当年万神山一役，九方师尊英明一世，死因却大有蹊跷。我相信，你应该也想揭开其中真相，好歹那曾经也是我们的师尊，怎能令他身后之名被蒙尘玷污？”

云未思看着他，揣摩他的话到底有多少真实 性 。

“但你刚才想杀我。”

话可以用谎言掩盖，方才的杀意却明明白白，在对方眼中出现过。

“你差点陷入 迷 境，贫僧必然不可能坐以待毙。”

孙不苦眼神里带着探究，想要穿透他的内心。

“比起九重渊，这里头小巫见大巫，以你的修为，根本不可能被 迷 惑 ，所以你是看见了什么，竟会一时把持不住着了道？”

云未思没有回答这个问题，他转身开始寻找出路，一步步走下石阶，用上灵力，令春朝剑出去查探。

但石沉大海，一无所获。

他低头往下看。

他们脚下这条天梯，来无归处，去无尽头，在黑暗中漫漫延伸，悬于半空，不知从哪里离开，也永远走不到最后一级台阶。

云未思随手扔了块玉佩下去，许久没有动静，听不见响。

这下面，深不见底。

孙不苦在旁边悠悠提醒。

“你若跳下去，就会落入无边无际的陷阱，就像虚无彼岸里，那些永远沉溺在过去的人。云未思，既然我们都想出去，不如来一场合作，如何？”

他似乎一点也不着急自己同样出不去，好整以暇，甚至在石阶上盘腿坐下，掐了个莲花手印。

拈花微笑，恰似佛祖慈悲。

云未思：“说。”

他的寡言少语，源于不想跟孙不苦多交流，此人察言观 色 读心颇为厉害，远不是看上去那样慈悲为怀，春风化雨。

云未思下意识反感，他一直在提防对方。

孙不苦道：“多年来，万莲佛地广纳门徒，屡屡以神迹显形吸引无知百姓顶礼膜拜，以信仰加深灵力，又暗中与鬼界勾结，攫取生魂用以炼化法器，增进修为，悲树的事情出了之后，庆云禅院一直暗中追查，也发现了一些蛛丝马迹，这次我亲自出马，也是希望在中元法会上能发现一些线索，却没想到他们会不惜血本用夔龙鼓布局，先把我们引到这里来困住。”

云未思心下蹙眉，打断他的话：“与鬼界勾结？”

“你不晓得？”孙不苦还以为他对万莲佛地的事情已经知道许多，“每年中元法会，四方百姓慕名而来，奉上钱财瓜果鲜花，堆积如山，希望万莲佛地超度先祖亡灵，护佑家宅，实际上却非如此。”

万莲佛地招魂纳鬼，引其入彀，或驱策差遣，或炼为厉鬼，在人间却享尽尊荣。

这场法会，在孙不苦看来，是个彻头彻尾的骗局。

云未思想到的是长明。

他们二人分道扬镳，后者在幽都内探路，万莲佛地既然早知他们到来，用夔龙鼓请君入瓮，师尊那边，对手势必也早有准备，如果真有无数陷阱埋伏，单凭长明一人，恐怕会有危险。

思及此，他难免有些焦虑起来，却又不能表 露 ，以免被对方看出端倪。

“我凭什么相信你？”

他凝重的神 色 ，看上去更像是在思考孙不苦的话。

“看在你我曾为师兄弟的份上，我以九方师尊的在天之灵起誓，查明万莲佛地真相之前，我不会做出任何对你不利的事情……”

饶是心思深沉如孙不苦，此时也有些莫名其妙。

“你的脸 色 为何这般古怪，我的话有何不妥？”

云未思收敛表情：“没什么，你既已叛出他门下，就不必再以他之名起誓了。”

“我与九方师尊，道不同不相为谋，我一心侍佛，他却不屑佛门，我自然无法认同，但他对于天道的追求，却是我辈楷模，我一直心存敬仰。而且我知道——”

孙不苦似笑非笑，“你虽与他为敌，内心却是将他当作师尊的。”

对孙不苦而言，九方长明是前方明灯，追上了灯，此后他便自己为灯。

他信佛，却不是信九方长明。

但云未思不同。

云未思的道，一直是九方长明。

“救命啊！有人吗，快来救我！”

急切无措的求救传来，飘忽不定，时远时近，打断了两人之间剑拔弩张的试探。

声音来自之前跟君子兰针锋相对的那名修士。  
作者有话要说：

与正文无关的小剧场：  
孙不苦：我以师尊在天之灵发誓……  
云未思：？？？  
周可以：？？？  
宋难言：？？？

云未思循声望去。

茫茫黑暗, 无边无际，那人的声音好像近在咫尺，又好像远在天边。

“我们现在有三个选择。”孙不苦道, “要么往上或往下继续走, 要么直接跳下去, 又或者——”

“斩断这道石梯。”

云未思接道, 他动作很快，当机立断，话音方落, 剑光就已出现在孙不苦势力范围内。

孙不苦也没二话, 他举起手中禅杖，重重往石梯上一顿。

“凡所有相，皆为虚妄！”

禅杖落地的一刻, 金光骤然在地面炸开，石阶寸寸碎裂, 整条长长的石梯跟着崩开塌陷，石头一块块落入无尽虚空，两人脚下无寸土可立，也都跟着往下跌落。

春朝剑与禅杖在身后保护, 淡淡灵力萦绕周身, 令两人不至于像那些碎石一样落入万丈深渊, 未知过了多久, 身体已经快要习惯轻飘飘无处落脚的环境时，云未思感觉自己踩到了地面。

片刻之后, 孙不苦轻轻啊了一声。

“果然不出我所料。”

什么不出所料？

云未思方才一直闭着眼，在感知周围动静，但他发现这里一切几乎是无声的, 除了他们衣裳抖动摩擦和脚步声，几乎没有其它声响传来。

但脚下有光。

“你瞧，这是什么？”孙不苦的声音传来。

云未思低头，光的来源是一片光滑石面。

与其说是石面，倒更像是镜面。

镜面平整，模模糊糊有光，却瞧不清是什么光，脚下感觉很光滑，须得细心留意，不然容易摔跤。

“这是什么？”云未思觉得孙不苦也许会知道。

“你听说过一句话吗，阴阳分隔孽镜台，生前身后定分说。”

“孽镜台。”云未思咀嚼这三个字，“十八层地狱的孽镜台，为何会在这里？”

孙不苦的声音里有意外，有惊讶，也有感叹。

“我也没想到，他们居然会把夔纹雷音鼓内变成佛家的十八层地狱，果然玄妙！”

云未思：“再玄妙，也没有九重渊玄妙吧。”

“自然不同，九重渊以迟碧江布下的阵法为核心，号称囊括天地万物，星罗棋布，颠倒乾坤，无所不奇，人魔妖仙混杂而居，弱肉强食，虽然轻易出不去，却也成了某些人的乐土。但这十八层地狱，却是受难审判之所，落入其间者，必是罪孽缠身，须得先在孽镜台前照出过往犯下的过错，再以此分到十八层地狱受刑。”孙不苦兴味盎然，“万莲佛地竟有如此野心！”

云未思挂心长明那边，实在不知道孙不苦的乐趣在哪里。

或者说，他从未对此人有过深入的探究。

但现在两人同样被困在此地，云未思只能暂时相信孙不苦是可靠的。

“你镇守九重渊多年，想必知道，想要离开九重渊，是需要一个契机的，也就是找到阵心，这里也一样。”

孙不苦在孽镜台上行走，禅杖微微一顿，用上足以让山石崩塌的力道，脚下镜石却分毫不动，光滑如初。

“你猜，这里的阵心会在何处？是不是整个万莲佛地，如今都成了夔纹雷音鼓的一部分？”

庆云禅院与万莲佛地虽同为佛门二宗，彼此之间联系却很少，庆云禅院甚至私下有些看不惯万莲佛地，认为对方与世俗接触太多，以致于贪恋世俗权力，百十年来却很难单独拎出一个修为出众的人物，甚至连号称武力第一的佛座圣觉，竟也曾经败在云未思手下，而当时的云未思，甚至还不是后来被尊为道尊的云未思。

但幽都崇佛，万莲佛地的地位始终无法动摇，上至天子，下至布衣，每逢初一十五，家家户户就供奉鲜花香炉，满城每个角落几乎都能闻见檀香的味道。

不知怎的，孙不苦自来就不喜欢万莲佛地，几次路过幽都，甚至下意识避开，从未踏足。

直到调查前院首之死，与叛徒悲树下落，蛛丝马迹连上此地。

现在看来，他要避开的不是万莲佛地，而是夔纹雷音鼓。

这件上古法宝，威压四方于无形，顺者生逆者亡，冥冥中让孙不苦不想正面对上。

兜兜转转，却仍旧避不开。

“猜不到。”

云未思显然不是个好同伴，他没兴趣跟孙不苦废话，兀自琢磨镜面玄机。

呼救声依旧遥遥传来，却辨不清是哪个方向，声音陡然拔高，长而尖利的惨叫之后，是悄无声息的冷寂。

与此同时，云未思也看见镜台有了变化，前方模模糊糊，倒映出人影，却不是他，也不是孙不苦。

镜像越来越清晰。

那人双臂被拉伸捆绑，铁链缠绕，动弹不得，披头散发，血污斑斑。

云未思心猛地一揪，像被什么东西紧紧捏住，连呼吸都顿住。

他以为是长明！

定睛细看，他发现不是。

那是——

周可以？

“见血宗，宗主？”

孙不苦也认出来了，他半蹲下身，手 摸 上镜石。

周可以若有所感，微微抬手。

镜面映照出来的景象，居然渐渐清晰起来，周可以的痛苦神 色 也跟着落入两人眼帘。

在他下半身，是一簇又一簇盛放的莲花，只不过那些莲花全是灰 色 的，随着缓慢舒展，似乎在汲取周可以身上的养分。

而周可以面 色 惨白，正在一点点失去生机。

他的眼神绝望涣散，似乎在看他们，又似乎在看虚无缥缈的远处。

救，或不救？

如果出手，他们很可能也会落到周可以同样的境地，在还未 摸 清这里之前，即便修为强如云未思和孙不苦，也不敢小觑夔纹雷音鼓的力量。

就在两人迟疑的片刻间，景象又慢慢发生变化。

这回是许静仙。

她被星星点点的绿 色 莹光包围，那些莹光乍看极美，她却摆出如临大敌的架势，手中纱绫不时挥舞，将莹光驱散。

莹光飞起，两人看清楚了，那不是莹光，是一条条毒蛇的眼睛。

那些毒蛇远比外面的蛇还要灵敏，生命力也极为旺盛，在许静仙的灵力攻击下，重重摔在地上，竟还没死，缓缓蠕动，趁其不备又会突然跃起袭击，尖牙竟能突破护身屏障，在许静仙后背咬下伤口，血流如注。

“这些不是寻常毒蛇，是一种妖物，佛门称其为不舍嗔心，传说在十八层地狱里的第三层，缠绕铁树，噬咬犯了嗔怒贪 色 戒律之人。但世上最后一条不舍嗔心，早就被创立佛门的虚天藏佛尊斩灭了。”

怎么这里还会出现？

难不成这夔龙雷音鼓内幻化出来的十八层地狱，就连本不存在的东西，都能幻化出来？

不，这不是幻境！

孙不苦随即否掉了自己的推测。

作为佛门弟子，又身在曾经拥有过其中一件夔纹雷音鼓的门派，孙不苦甚至是庆云禅院里硕果仅存，亲眼见过，亲手 摸 过这件法宝的人，他与夔纹雷音鼓之间存在某种天然的联系，能够感知这一切并非幻境，而是真实存在的。

那么这些不舍嗔心，又是从哪儿来的，又或者佛经里说的都是假的？

心念电转，云未思正要下手，但又迟了半步，镜台之下的许静仙不见了。

取而代之是原本的混沌灰黑。

云未思决意一力降十会，他召出春朝剑，剑身悬于镜台之上，随时 插 入镜台。

“等等！”

孙不苦拦住他。

“下面好像有声音，你听！”

叩，叩叩。

叩叩叩，叩叩。

有规律的节奏传来，像是有人在敲镜台另外一面。

“谁？”孙不苦道。

叩镜声停止了，过一会儿，又响起来。

叩叩叩，叩叩。叩。

这次好像在传达某种讯息。

云未思神 色 凝住，欲落的剑光随着心意又悉数收敛回来。

是师尊。

叩叩叩，叩叩。叩。

很多年前。

确切地说，应该是他拜入玉皇观的第二年。

师尊让他在院子里静坐冥想，体察世间万物。

那时他的心还很浮躁，闭上眼睛，入耳任何动静都会变成聒噪和焦虑，身体随时紧绷如弓，很难真正放松下来。

在他又一次静坐一下午无果之后，师尊终于出来，走到他身前，坐在他对面。

叩叩叩，叩叩。叩。

师尊屈起食指在檐下木廊轻叩数响。

知道这是何意吗？师尊问他。

他自然是摇摇头。

你再仔细体会。

师尊丢下这句话，拍拍手起身走了。

而他则在接下来的无数个日夜里，模仿师尊叩动的节奏和规律，企图从里面听出什么天机。

但云未思失望了。

他就算将耳朵贴着木板，也只能听见木板下面蚂蚁搬家，听见雨水顺着屋檐落在台阶，听见花草野蛮生长恣意绽放，渐渐的云未思也不再去纠结师尊到底有何深意，他沉湎于院子里万物活泼的动静，心境渐渐平和下来，从前怎么背也记不住的心诀，居然在一个月后突破了一重。

然后师尊问他，到底悟出了什么。

他说，道生一，一生二，二生三，三生万物。

一模一样的节奏，让云未思瞬间就勾起记忆。

剑锋随着心意落下，直直 插 入镜台！

轰！

镜台四分五裂，炸成碎片！

但碎片之下，并没有云未思最想看见的人。

他与孙不苦两人，都落入冰冷的海水里，咸腥海浪扑涌过来，灌入口鼻，一下子淹没了他们！

晦暗不明中，几只柔软修长的手，正随着波浪起伏，慢慢探向他们身后， 摸 上云未思的肩膀。

歌乐悠悠传来，绵软长情，拉着他们，沉向更深的美梦。

镜台下面，方才明明是长明，除了他没有人会再叩出那样的节奏！

可为什么……

云未思没来得及细想，攀上他肩膀的手倏地刺入皮肉，腥甜流入水中，逐渐化开。  
在水中漂浮的这些手, 比世间最美的女人还要柔软细腻，黑 色 海水之中的白皙肤 色 微微发光，晃得人心旌摇动, 目眩神 迷 , 像水草一样柔若无骨, 饶是心硬如铁的男人, 也会在这样的魅 惑 下软下心来。

可这样的手，不该出现在这里。

在不合适的地方出现绝美的事物，这份被蛊 惑 的心神, 就弱了几分。

尤其当那些手还生在同一个人身上时, 美丽的同时也伴随着震撼惊悚。

云未思吃痛转身。

方才因为判断周遭环境而分去心神，反应略迟半步。

然后他看见了一个女人。

一个很美丽，难以用言语形容的女人。

你可以说她闭月羞花, 倾国倾城，却很难用樱桃小口这样具体落到某个部位的言辞来修饰, 因为这个女子的脸几乎是世间所有美人所向往的化身，令人感叹上天竟会捏出如此造物，在这张脸的映衬之下，所有女人黯然失 色 , 不再有存在的必要。

但这样一张脸, 却生在一个深海妖物身上。

她的长发在水中漂浮不定, 几乎与海水融为一体, 修长脖颈下，十多条手臂镶嵌在白皙赤|| 裸 的胸脯两侧, 挥舞虚抓，远比一般人更长的胳膊和指甲尝到了鲜血的甜头，又朝云未思抓来。

比云未思身体更快的是春朝剑。

心念刚起, 剑光已至，斩向离他最近的胳膊，云未思趁隙抽身后退，离得更远一些，好更全面观察敌人。

这女人下半身连接在长长看不见根脚的海草上，随着海水涌动而摇摆，却每一次都准确无误向他扑来，尖利的指甲在水中划开几道长长的波痕，云未思之前被划破的肌肤开始灼热疼痛，这意味着那些长得弯起来的指甲上带着剧毒。

她的胳膊被春朝剑斩为两半，又以肉眼可见的速度长出来，很快就长到原来一样的长度。

这是不死之身的怪物。

如果连春朝剑都斩不死的话，还有什么能杀了她？

云未思暗自皱眉，女人很快又扑到眼前，她的头发化为万千蔓藤缠向云未思的手臂四肢，被灵力震开又锲而不舍，一旦有漏网之鱼缠上则立刻绞紧，直到绞破皮肉吮吸鲜血，又被灵力震断。

如吸血跗骨之蛆，源源不绝，不死不休。

剑来！

云未思默念剑诀，春朝剑飞入他手中。

挥剑，斩下！

真正的剑意无须任何花哨，本该是剑光所指，万物拜首，所向披靡。

他周身炸起耀眼光芒，连妖女都不由自主被推出一丈开外，面 露 愕然，随即被斩为无数肉块，零散分布在周围水中。

但居然没有血。

这些肉块像被无形力量牵引到一起，逐渐又凝聚成团，渐渐形成原来的面目。

当那张美丽的脸再度出现在视野范围内并冲他微笑时，云未思已经不觉得美丽了。

那是世间最妖邪的恶，最善于蛊 惑 人心的魔。

因为那张嘴一张一合，似乎正在对他说话。

明明无声，声音却能直达云未思心底。

“你无法杀死我，因为你心中有魔。”

她慢慢朝云未思飘过来，头发重新缠上云未思的身体，轻轻柔柔，像情人之间的抚慰。

“你以为你将魔气控制住了，其实并没有，它一直在，只要稍加诱导，有合适时机，它就会重出人间，你猜到时候会怎么样？”

女妖的手碰到云未思了。

这次她没有选择用指甲刺入攻击，因为那会令对方清醒反击，缠上对方的头发散布 迷 香。

云未思的眼神微微 迷 惘，动作也略显迟滞，显然已经开始沉溺其中。

香气由淡而浓，萦绕鼻尖徘徊不去，再一点点渗入。

“当被强行压抑的大火再度喷发时，只会烧得比以往更加炽烈，你看看你的手掌，那条红线，是不是重新浮现出来了？”

云未思 迷 迷 糊糊低头，恍惚看见原本已经被长明强行淡化的红线，再次从手腕延伸至掌心，弯曲缠绕，蜿蜒绵长，一圈一圈，绕成无解的谜题。

什么时候又重新冒出来的？

是他到处找不见师尊，面上不显却心中着急，还是心头那把烈火熊熊燃烧，却四处找不到宣泄出口的时候？

孽镜台下，原来照的不是今生前世，而是你心底最深处，无法诉之于口的魔。

女妖勾起魅 惑 微笑，一只手臂绕到他背后，悄悄往上，再高高扬起，当头 插 下！

这个男人的脑髓，骨血，她全都要了！

突然，她身形顿住，面 露 惊骇！

云未思面 色 上的 迷 蒙退得干干净净，只有彻底的冷酷。

春朝剑当头劈下，将她的脑袋斩为两半，美丽的脸瞬间裂开几道，狰狞惨烈，张嘴尚且来不及叫出半声，就被夺目剑光彻底碾为齑粉。

海草般的头发失去依托，纷纷从他身上落下，跌入万丈深渊的海底。

还有少许不甘心地攀附着，企图垂死挣扎，用残余的香气蛊 惑 他的神智。

这一次，云未思居然没有及时反应，反倒 露 出一丝恍惚。

想要抓掉头发的手无力垂下，身前剑光似有所反应，也跟着慢慢黯淡。

脑海深处警钟大作，身体却不听使唤，云未思呼吸粗重，天人交战，在沉溺与清醒之间游移，同时也是在道心与魔心之间作出抉择。

云未思！云未思！

睁眼，是我！

耳膜震动，云未思倏然睁眼！

缠绕周身的头发簌簌落下，他反手握住来人的手，顺着对方的拉扯往上跃。

原本黯淡下去的春朝剑再度明亮起来。

这深海里的水如有魔力，沉沉将人拉往最深处，但在修士全然清醒的情况下，这点力量根本无法抗衡。

很快云未思被半拉半拽扯出水面，彻底脱离那片香气 迷 离的水域。

“你没事吧？”长明道。

云未思摇摇头，握住他的手紧了紧，像是想确认并非做梦。

长明意会，笑了下，没挣开。

两人身上原本湿漉漉的，但离开水面出乎意料的灼热，根本无须浪费灵力，衣服就已经被烘得半干。

“我方才看见你了。”

但说话无法传递过去，灵力也被无形隔开，他想到了另外一个办法，曾经他用这个办法让云未思顿悟，真正踏入修炼之途，只是不知道对方如今是否还记得。

事实证明云未思是记得的，若不是他及时破开镜面，他们很快又会错开，再遇上不知要多久之后。

“这里有些邪门。”

长明松一口气，起身掸去衣袖多余的水汽，顺道打量四周。

“我方才还看见许静仙了，略一迟疑便来不及救她。你不是去找神光降世了，怎会在这里？”

长明等不到对方回应，不由抬眼看他。

“云未思？”

云未思定了定神，嗯了一声作为回应。

手掌微微灼烫，他下意识藏入袖中。

心神逐渐安定下来，就连那灼烫感也不怎么明显了。

方才魔女的蛊 惑 言犹在耳，他有意无意将其忽略。

“孙不苦说，这里是仿照十八层地狱而建的世界。”  
凡人信佛门六道轮回, 是因为他们希望来世能过得更好，佛门因此有了西方极乐世界与十八层地狱的说法。

十八层地狱，以刀山火海, 石磨血池的残酷来惩戒驯化人心, 生者所作所为, 到了此处, 在日久天长的磋磨下，自我意识只会一层层退去，饶是再狂妄的魂魄, 也终将成为这地狱之中的肥料, 被主宰者驱策差遣。

夔纹雷音鼓有两个，一个被用来创造出九重渊，一个则幻化成他们眼前的“十八层地狱”。

但假的毕竟是假的, 这里既无判官也无鬼差，孽镜台无法照出平生善恶, 只能趁着人心 迷 离，勾出他们心底最深的欲望。

无数碎片拼凑的时光洪流，动辄将人冲散到不知名处，机缘巧合之下, 流散的人也许会相遇, 也许会在洪流中继续 迷 失, 直到逐渐被磨去最后一块棱角, 彻底消失在这里。

这里并非幻境，像九重渊一样, 所有一切真实存在，他们想要离开，就必须找到此处的阵心。

长明在踏入万莲佛地时, 就发现了这里的奇异之处。

万莲佛地被分隔成无数小块，每一块之间都有结界屏障，从主院往里走，未必能抵达中庭，却很有可能被送到侧院，实际上这些地方连同这片十八层地狱，全都是万莲佛地的一部分，他们以夔纹雷音鼓为界，凭空造出自己的一个世界，有神有佛有人，还有被打落“地狱”接受惩处的“恶鬼”，就连整座幽都，连同幽国天子，俨然已成万莲佛地随意控制的指掌之物。

之所以没有向外扩张，大约是因为掌控者的能力还不够，而非他们的野心仅止于此。

想必他们一行人初入幽都，行踪就已经尽收万莲佛地眼底，就连鬼王铩羽而归，与他们联手，也都清清楚楚。

长明原想只将周可以救出，情势发展却不以他的意志为转移。

想要救周可以，就必须摧毁万莲佛地。

谈何容易？

如今连许静仙，都生死未卜。

狭长石道两旁，烈焰滔天，热气 逼 人，撩起的火星四处飞舞，飘向两人衣裳，随即又被灵力轻轻 荡 开。

若说九重渊恢弘 迷 幻，此地便是光怪陆离，诡邪难辨。

换作常人在此，怕是已经被这灼热高温，活活蒸腾而死。

长明与云未思虽然毫发无损，但也并不舒服，热气在周身徘徊萦绕，灵力只能将火星隔离，两人身上都起了薄薄一身细汗。

石道蜿蜒盘旋而上，越往上就越是狭窄难行。

为免遇到突发险境，两人没有御剑，而是亲自步行，一前一后。

火海映衬下，人影无限渺小，由上而下俯瞰，似随时都会被融化消失。

云未思心跳得有点快。

不是遇到长明之后的激动，快且毫无规律，有时骤然连跳三四下，有时又突然恢复平静，与往常无异。

随着剧烈心跳而起的，是越来越古怪的感觉，无征兆或预警地漫上心头。

他忍不住伸出手，想要抓住对方的衣袖。

“慢着！”

长明停步回头。“怎么，有什么不对？”

云未思摇摇头，面 色 有种古怪感，欲言又止，终是道：“我闻见前方有妖魔的气息。”

闻见……？

长明心下一沉。

“你的手给我看看。”

云未思伸出手，掌心朝上。

那根红线依旧停留在上次被压制的手腕处，没有再越雷池一步，但那种灼热感始终若隐若现，无法消除。

云未思不知道怎么描述自己的感觉，明明无事发生，只是他下意识感到不安。

他生怕自己会突然失去理智，暴起伤人，无法控制灵力，作出无法弥补的事情。

长明见他手掌红线如故，略松口气，如果对方突然在此地入魔，那还真不好办，眼下他们有太多事情要去做了。

“我走前边，你在后面。”云未思道。

“好。”长明柔下眉目，朝他伸手。

那一瞬间，云未思闪过的念头，不是此地的危险和自己身上的异状，而是他从未像现在这样觉得师尊 性 情比从前温厚柔和许多。

从前的师尊，不仅严于律己，尤其在教导徒弟上，一丝不苟，半分不肯容错。

据说周可以也是因为如此，才会最后叛出师门，分道扬镳。

云未思少年气盛时，虽然默默忍耐，心里未尝没有不以为然的感觉。

直到后来，他独自下山历练，所有被磨炼出来的敏锐和耐心，都变成制胜保命的关键。

再后来，九方长明消失在万神山之变，云未思再没了背后默默守护可以依靠的那个人，他在一夜之间快速成长，终究成为另一个九方长明。

如今回头望去，在玉皇观被严厉要求的那几载，竟成了半生中为数不多的温暖明亮。

可师尊呢，他又是如何从那个不苟言笑的九方长明，变成现在的豁达随意？

自己所不曾知晓的五十年中，对方到底经历了什么？

无论是面对九重渊里喜怒无常的云海，还是后来各种变幻莫测的险境，他始终安之若素，淡定寻常，很少有惊怒和失态。

“长明。”

他没有喊师尊，有意无意的。

对方在后面嗯了一声，好像也不介意。

果真是变了许多，云未思心道，从前的九方长明尊卑分明，绝不会允许弟子这样僭越无礼。

“万神山一事后，你那五十年，都是在黄泉中度过的？”

“我受了重创，浑浑噩噩，起初没有任何记忆了，后来才慢慢想起，有神智时，人就已经在黄泉了。”

“黄泉中有什么？”

“飞禽走兽，与外面不大一样，还有传说中的异兽，法宝灵 药 ，你想要的都有。不过人心欲望所在，危险也同样存在，稍有不慎，万劫不复。”

“那你呢？”

“我？我对那些法宝没兴趣，自然也少了许多危险，大多数时候，我就坐在沙丘上，看日升日落，星起星灭，思考我从前是谁，为什么会在这里，日复一日，记忆没找回来，同样的景 色 也看了无数遍，再多的愤懑也会化为平静。我逐渐不再为自己的来历困 惑 ，学会去欣赏重复升落的星辰中，是否有平日所无法发现的变化。”

“枯燥中发现乐趣吗？”

“不算吧，起初也许是迫于无奈，后来我想，我流落到如此境地，一定是有原因的，既然原因暂时无法找到，何妨将它变为磨砺，兴许哪天我就知道答案了。”

背对着长明，云未思却能感觉他翘起的嘴角，兴致盎然的回味。

旁人眼中艰辛困苦，危险重重的黄泉，在他口中竟成了足以淬炼心志的地方。

九方长明，果然与众不同。

云未思也不由微微带了笑意。

当枯燥成了习惯，无望而漫长的绝境，长明反倒从中看见天地万物，星罗万象，窥见天道一角。

重伤的身体不知不觉在慢慢修复，哪怕记忆还未恢复，从前那个九方长明，迟早也会归来。

而这一次的他，将所向披靡，无坚不摧。

云未思觉得，他还是更喜欢这样的九方长明。

更有温度，更有人情味，也似乎更能体察他的心意。

即使什么都没说，这就够了。

有生之年，他从未想过，在魔气入体，险死还生之后，还能与对方一前一后走在同一条路上，听见对方近在咫尺的声音，哪怕这辈子就这样，两人永远只能近在咫尺又无法再靠近的距离，他也心满意足了。

真的够了吗？

冥冥之中，一个声音从不知名处响起。

似在黑暗深处，似在九霄云外，若远若近，无名魅 惑 。

你觉得这样就够了吗？

你不想抱着他，将他拥入怀中，让他的体温温暖你，用你的身躯去征服他吗？

你想的。你只是不敢承认罢了，没想到堂堂云道尊，竟也有掩耳盗铃自欺欺人的一日，假如你愿意，你完全可以达成自己的心愿，将他困在你手中，永生永世都属于你，视线所及，只能看见你一个人，任你予取予夺，无从抗拒。

你想象过吗，他为你着 迷 痴狂淋漓喘息，躺在你怀里衣襟敞开，任君采拮的模样，你难道半点都不心动吗？发乎于情止乎于礼，连儒门最死板的道学先生都不会相信，你云未思居然能甘心吗？

闭嘴！

“慢着！”

云未思猛地抬头，身体僵硬立在原地。

脚下半寸就是万丈悬崖，深不可测。

叫住他的长明快步上前，按住他的肩膀。

“方才怎么叫你都不停下，我差点就出剑了，你没事吧？”

云未思缓缓摇头，平静神 色 看不出半点端倪，唯有浑身都汗湿了。

长明没有察觉异样，因着火海炙烤，他也出了一身薄汗。

他们脚下，悬崖此端，有一条长长的锁链，连接黑暗中不知名的彼岸。

求救声遥遥传来，听着还有些熟悉。

身后气温渐高，两人回头望去，火海不知何时正吞噬来路，狭长石道慢慢被火焰淹没，烈焰朝这边 逼 近，很快就要到面前。

他们别无选择。

两人对视一眼，似有默契，几乎同时召出长剑，朝铁索的另外一端飞去。

既然对方想 逼 他们往前走，那他们就遂了对方所愿，看看这葫芦里究竟在卖什么 药 。

至差，也不过是背水一战，佛挡杀佛。

84  
许静仙万万没想到, 自己来一趟传说中的佛门圣地，居然还能看见春宫戏。

她原本与云未思等人因故分散，独自流连在一处密林之中, 那密林似乎是万莲佛地的一部分, 又独立于万莲佛地之外, 林叶错落, 内有乾坤，许静仙转到其中一角，霎时飞沙走石, 异兽出没, 将异兽击退转到另一角，又是冰天雪地，冰刃从天而降, 连灵力护身都不管用，饶是许静仙如今修为大进, 也花了不少工夫，才破除密林结界，却又来到如今的地方。

时间已经失去意义，她不知道距离他们看见神光过去多久。

也许是几个时辰, 也许是几天。

这里看起来像是个古墓, 或者地宫。

许静仙不知道长明对万莲佛地其实是无数碎片集合起来, 范围可能囊括整个幽都的说法, 她只以为自己又被关入引入另一个阵法内，还在思考万莲佛地之内出现古墓的可能 性 。

虽然幽朝皇陵在北面远郊, 但幽都在前朝几代也算繁华，要是有什么古墓被拿来用了似乎也不奇怪。

脚下是平坦的青石板，两端则描绘 色 彩绚丽的壁画, 有佛门诸神，讲经论法，也有人死后被诸天仙女迎接前往西方极乐，裙带飘飘，镶金戴玉，秀发如云堆高髻，华容半掩胜新月，一笔一画，连裙摆上的燕雀花纹，都在夜明珠的照耀下，精致细腻，无可挑剔。

按照民间的说法，越是用心的壁画，就越能引来神明青睐降临，也能给建造者和受供奉者带来好运，那么眼前甬道两旁的壁画，无疑正是匠心独具的上品佳作。

这些壁画，难道说与万莲佛地有什么关联么？

许静仙心不在焉，一边走一边想，不知不觉就听见几缕呻|| 吟 。

“嗯……啊……”

她停住脚步。

作为一名魔修，许静仙能充分区别受伤的呻|| 吟 与交合的呻|| 吟 之间的区别。

前者带着痛苦，而后者是欢愉。

拐角之后的一男一女，显然沉浸在极致欢愉之中，完全没注意许静仙悄无声息正在接近。

两人一前一后侧躺着，女子模仿仙女散花的姿势，双目噙泪面 色 潮 红，任凭男人尽情驰骋摆布，曼妙身躯无意识的颤动犹如天魔舞，散发致命诱 惑 。

许静仙饶有兴致，她甚至蹲下身开始研究。

被看的人毫不羞耻，观看者自然也就无所谓。

他们好像不知疲惫，永远维持同一个姿势。

此二人从何而来？

这里若是古墓，本不该有活人，他们身上也没有灵力，不像修士，分明是普通人。

但普通人怎会在这里上演活春宫？

乐声响起，由缓渐急，悦耳动听。

许静仙盯得久了有些累，忍不住 揉 揉 眼。

闭眼再睁眼的片刻工夫，四周已经多了十数个乐师，鼓瑟吹笙，弹拨划拢。

这些人哪儿来的，怎么凭空就冒出来了？

许静仙眨眨眼，没有贸然上前，但也没有后退。

乐曲仿佛有种魔力，让人心境平和，生不起半点警惕。

她动作也跟着懒洋洋起来，举手投足都变缓慢了。

这里阴凉安静，不像外面那样危险，动辄打打杀杀，男人女人都俊美如神佛，个个慈悲宁和，在这里呆着也没什么不好，是否就是传说中的西方极乐？

许静仙定睛望去，那些乐师中，有个形容像极了长明，对方似乎注意到她的凝视，也抬起头，一边吹笛子，一边朝她微微一笑，飘逸出尘，清雅似仙。

就这么一笑，感觉浑身的尘俗烟火气似乎也被带走了。

再看旁边，弹琴的不正是云未思么？他低着头，看不清表情，但姿态是极潇洒的，许静仙看腻了那对妖精打架的男女，再逐个看乐师，反倒觉得更加赏心悦目。

嗯，前排左起首位，不苦禅师抱着个箜篌，轻轻拨弄，专心致志，许静仙不由好笑，心说你庆云禅院院首也有今日。

她完全忽略了其中的不寻常。

真好，大家都在这里。

许静仙看见地上落着一管白玉箫。

她是会吹箫的，当年在家中，琴棋书画，那也曾是样样精通的。

神使鬼差的，许静仙走过去，将白玉箫捡起，主动走到前排右首的位置坐下，加入乐师们的行列。

这时她才发现，自己旁边有个人，正拼命朝她挤眉弄眼，那嘴巴只差没咧到耳根去，夸张且丑陋。

有些熟悉，这人是谁？

许静仙微微皱眉，动作一顿，只觉眼前画面 潮 水般涌来，她心头一震顿时后退！

可惜慢了半步！

一股巨力将她扯向前，许静仙全力反抗居然也无济于事，视线晃了一下，眼前画面渐渐就活了。

她这才意识到，刚刚看的那对男女也好，乐师也好，其实都过于扁平化，不够鲜活，直到现在，所有人好像突然活过来，连那个冲她做鬼脸的男人，也更像个活人了。

乐声此时也更加清晰，天籁一般，那对男女不知何时穿上衣服，已不是全身光 裸 体的模样，但春光乍泄，欲语还休，反倒比刚才还要更添魅 惑 。

自己到底是在哪里？

许静仙浑身上下每一根骨头都觉得不对劲，她灵台深处其实是清醒的，但这种清醒却不足以牵动迟钝的肢体反应，导致她一举一动都慢吞吞的，内心却心急火燎，急于捅破那层窗户纸。

这时她终于想起挤眉弄眼的男人究竟是谁了。

正是先前一直与君子兰过不去的那名修士齐金鼓。

想来齐金鼓也早就发现这里的不对劲，竭力想要摆脱控制，身体却跟不上，只能在那用表情提醒她，狰狞可笑地做着鬼脸，连话都发不出来。

反观孙不苦，许静仙慢悠悠朝对方瞥去。

不苦禅师依旧在弹琴，心无旁骛，似乎根本就没注意到多了个人，更没有抬头跟他们“眉来眼去”，仿佛自己正在做的，是世上最重要的事情。

堂堂庆云禅院院首，难不成只是金玉其外虚有其表？

那云未思呢，他又去哪儿了？该不会等会儿也被拉进来吧，只不知孙不苦弹琴，云未思又干什么，敲鼓？

许静仙 乱 七八糟地转着念头，想象云未思面无表情敲鼓的模样，竟觉得有些滑稽好笑，可惜嘴角要扯起来总是慢了半拍，缓缓牵动一边，在齐金鼓看来无比诡异。

可惜，他自己也好不到哪去。

音乐近似佛乐，与佛门平日祭典上奏的有些类似，但更为悦耳动听，飘飘欲仙，能让人忘记世间一切烦恼，许静仙的思绪不知不觉被清空，吹奏萧管的动作却是越来越纯熟了，仿佛这首曲子与生俱来映在心间，随时随地都能想起来。

未知过去多久，乐曲终于渐入尾声，男女舞蹈也慢慢缓下，许静仙只觉自己双唇肿胀麻木不已，却像个吊线傀儡一样跟着节奏吹至结束。

一曲既罢，她来不及松口气，就看见跳舞的男女牵手起身，其他人也纷纷收起乐器，从中分开一条道，让二人通过，又跟在后面，鱼贯前行。

这到底是要干什么！

许静仙内心呐喊，奈何身体不听使唤，还乖乖跟在齐金鼓后面，孙不苦则站在左边前方的位置里，抱着琴施施然，十足名士风范。

石道很长，一开始两旁只有夜明珠，还比较昏暗，但不知怎的就渐渐明亮起来。

许静仙努力转动眼球观察四周，发现地面居然铺了金砖，两边从夜明珠换成了犀角，角尖幽幽白光，头顶又是各 色 琉璃，贴出绚丽图案，在犀角燃烛的反光下，金砖变得耀眼，把前路照得清清楚楚。

这些犀角与达官显贵家里珍藏的还不大一样，上头一圈圈的白纹，有种规律的美感，许静仙记得北海冰川下面有种冰犀牛，浑身雪白近乎透明，其角若琉璃天成，上有螺纹，可那样的珍兽罕见得很，有些修士在北海待了半辈子，也未必能见上一头，这儿却奢侈到拿来燃烛，简直暴殄天物。

非但如此，她发现石道两旁也有壁画，画的正是一对男女翩然起舞，罗衫半落，身后数十人奏乐。

但许静仙越看，越是 毛 骨悚然。

因为她竟然在壁画里找到自己！

那个吹着白玉萧的女子，莫说衣裳款式颜 色 与她身上穿的一模一样，就连略略垂首，不甘不愿的样子，也与她惊人神似。

再旁边，挤眉弄眼的年轻男人，还有专心弹琴的，可不正是齐金鼓和孙不苦吗！

许静仙自忖见过不少世面，修为除开少数执掌宗门，隐居山林的大宗师之外，足可笑傲群雄。

可今日所见所闻，委实过于诡异离奇了。

若说都是幻境，此刻她明明是清醒的，若说不是幻境，那神似她的壁画又是怎么回事？

再走十几步，壁画内容又换了，那些人抱着乐器迤逦前行，跳舞的男女在前面带路，行止神圣端庄，不正是他们现在的情态吗？

视线迫不及待朝前面伸，好不容易又熬过十几步，许静仙果然看见新的壁画。

这回是漫天神佛在圆厅周围驾着祥云漂浮半空俯瞰他们，所有人跪坐于中间神像下，肃然抬首，似在认真聆听神明训示。

神明脸上带着不容错认的悲悯，高高在上，以拯救的姿态观望众生，就像人在面对蝼蚁时，捏死或不捏死，只取决于心情。

视线落在其中一名女子身上，许静仙觉得那应该就是自己了。

再往下呢？

她忍着好奇，好不容易等到众人行至下一幅壁画。

上面的祥和安宁 荡 然无存，取而代之是中间神像勃然大怒，指向他们，似在训斥，天火降临，惩罚所有匍匐在地上的凡人，将他们淹没在熊熊火海之中，包括许静仙在内的所有人在火海中哭叫哀嚎，面容痛苦，却难逃被烧成灰烬的命运。

再往后，壁画戛然而止。

确切地说，石道走到尽头了。

呈现在他们面前的，是一个更为宽阔宏伟的圆厅，入目俱是金光灿灿的砖石，中间矗立神像，四周则是浮雕神佛，许静仙看着眼熟，但叫不上名字，大多是佛门出名的先贤佛尊，无形威压四面八方涌来，压得她喘不过气来，下意识弓起腰，甚至有种下跪的冲动。

此等威压？！

许静仙暗生恐怖之感，她觉得这已经不似人间的力量，远远超过自己所认知的某一位修士大拿，即便是九方长明，也……

难不成这世间真有神明存在？

都说上古神明早已陨落或飞升，世间最后一位白日飞升的修士叫落梅，是万剑仙宗前宗主，江离的师父，在他之后，再没有人能突破极限，踏破虚空，羽化成仙。

可落梅是剑宗道门中人，与眼前佛像八竿子打不到一块去。

旁边齐金鼓的膝盖已经弯了下去，看得出很不情愿，弯的弧度很僵硬，称得上直挺挺撞在金砖上，发出许静仙感到牙酸的闷响，许静仙比他多坚持了两息左右，最终也还是跪了下去。

但当她看见孙不苦也跪的时候，心里忍不住有种酣畅淋漓的痛快，想道你先前还敢威胁我，现在还不是任人摆布！

这个念头刚起，眼前就有东西簌簌落下，许静仙定睛一看，是花瓣。

纷纷扬扬，从天而降，伴着幽香，洁白无瑕，落满他们周身地面。

他们匍匐在地上，明明没有别的动作，却还有乐声从别处传来，笙歌隐隐，恰似天乐。

“汝等，俱是有缘人。”

许静仙正恍惚愣神，忽闻头顶声若洪钟，竟是佛像开口，震得她耳朵嗡的一下，如锤子重重敲在心上。

“无论过去种何恶果，有何罪孽，行何恶事，只要今日放下屠刀，回头是岸，即可成佛。”

“生清净心，成琉璃身，持戒内外，定胜大德，从前种种，不过虚妄，红尘十丈，是非功名，皆为欲念，法无定法，终得其法。我佛慈悲，今日渡诸位入门，来日成佛可待，西方极乐，永生不死，离苦去悲，得享欣悦……”

许静仙感觉对方一字一句加诸于身，如有魔力，一层层给她套上枷锁，让她动弹不得，神思也被牵着走，恍恍惚惚走到一处鲜花盛放百草芳美之地，奇珍异兽出没，凤鸟婉转于耳，往来谈笑襟飘带舞的，尽是神佛天仙，他们看见自己，非但没有 露 出看见凡俗外人的嫌恶与意外，反倒还朝许静仙伸出手，含笑鼓励，就像她本来就是其中一员，历千百劫，最终归位。

难道自己从前，本是神仙？

她 迷 迷 糊糊想道，再生不起半丝反抗的念头了。

“齐金鼓！”

头顶佛像忽然点名。

“你出身富贵，却一意追求仙道，负气出走，以致你走后，父母病重不起，书信辗转托出，却等不到见你最后一面，不孝不忠，如今你又修出什么境界？不过是中人之姿，泯然众人矣！”

许静仙心头微动，费力转着眼珠，余光似乎瞧见齐金鼓肩膀一耸一耸，被说得以面抢地，无地自容。

“许静仙！”

她被点了名，微微一震，心神似也有所感应，瞬间从西方极乐被硬生生拖回来，落入眼前苦海沉浮，不得解脱。

“你自小与佛有缘，却偏偏听信旁门左道之言，受激而入了魔门，一步错，步步错，若你自幼修佛，如今已是大德沙门尼，何至于沦落至此？”

被那声音一说，许静仙也觉得自己失足入了魔门，实在是无可救 药 ，不由悲从中来，眼睛多了些泪意，强忍着没落下来，仔细倾听来自上方的指点。

心底深处却似乎有个小人蹦跶出来，发出疑问：我凭什么听你的，姑 奶 奶 熬了这么多年终于成了魔修宗师，怎么被你一句话就否定了？

但这个念头很快被洪水冲走，干干净净，心中只余懊悔怅恨，满心虔诚。

“孙不苦！”

“你身为佛门弟子，本该诚心虔至，弘扬佛法，但你内心深处，竟生了魔念，你在质疑佛法吗？！你的佛心呢？！你早已邪魔入体，不配入我佛门！”

头顶一声比一声重，一声比一声严厉，哪怕许静仙不是被针对的那个人，也被压得面 色 煞白，喘不过气。

许静仙仿佛分裂成两半，一半战战兢兢，不敢丝毫反抗，五体投地等着头顶审判，另一半则冷眼旁观甚至有些恨其不争，拼命想要将另一半扯过去，天人交战，浑身汗湿。

“什么是佛法？”

清朗的质疑声骤然响起，越过众人直 逼 神像而去。

许静仙感觉身上压力稍稍为之一轻，勉力抬头，循声望去。

“什么是佛心，什么是邪魔？”

孙不苦竟敢向至高无上的佛一连三个反问！

他甚至站起身，仰头直视神佛。

“正心即佛，我法即法，依我看，你在这里伪作神佛，才是真正的邪魔！”

他不仅口出狂言，脸上也殊无半点畏惧之 色 。

神像大怒：“狂徒小儿，竟敢放肆！”

许静仙似乎看见神像虚空朝孙不苦一指。

“尔等邪魔，千刀万剐，死不足惜！”

惜字刚出口，卐字金光骤现半空，拍向孙不苦。

孙不苦大笑：“这年头邪魔也能妄自成佛渡化世人了，果真是末法之时，群魔 乱 舞！”

话音刚起，他手里多了根禅杖，手臂随之朝前挥舞，顷刻间眼前景象犹如壁画脱漆簌簌而落，许静仙长身而起，手里纱绫跟着扬出。

胆儿肥了，还敢算计姑 奶 奶 ！

她冷笑出声，出手狠辣无情。

世界倾覆，天崩地裂。  
作者有话要说

小许和孙二的视角比较重要，直接会拖出万莲佛地的boss所以这章着墨挺多，本来昨天就是写不到长明云未思出场所以想今天写到他们出来，没想到他俩还是得明天才能出场。

85

壁画脱落之时, 那神像轰然倒塌，周围漫天神佛也被孙不苦毁去，金身银像一块块剥下, 宛如年久失修脱了 色 彩的泥塑, 瞬间失去所有神圣感。

加诸在众人身上的威压登时为之一轻, 许静仙趁势而起, 跟在孙不苦后面，遇神杀神，遇佛杀佛。

那些鼓瑟吹笙的男女在天崩地裂的变故中大惊失 色 动弹不得, 面 色 失去鲜活, 以肉眼可见的速度快速风化，最终变成一堆沙尘。

混 乱 中，许静仙看见齐金鼓和她一样挣脱束缚飞身而起, 一剑斩开从头顶落下的一尊佛像。

二人紧紧跟在孙不苦后面，碎片尘土在周身形成气旋飞速旋转, 若不是他们有灵力护身，此刻早已被划出斑斑血痕。

当金光灿灿的世界全部脱落，呈现在眼前的不是崭新的生路，而是——

入目满眼的灰白, 占据了所有视线。

许静仙只觉脚下虚空, 立时用纱绫裹在脚下, 载着自己缓缓落地。

左看右看, 依旧是灰白颜 色 。

她差点以为自己眼睛出问题了。

但当抬头看见头顶星空，再缓缓回神, 许静仙才意识到，不是自己眼睛出问题了，这些灰白巨石前后左右将视线全部挡住, 才让她产生错觉。

伸出脚碾了一下，地面是松软有弹 性 的小草，而不是先前平坦坚硬的金砖。

石头矗立在方圆一丈开外，一块接一块连在一起，这才让人看不见别的东西。

“这到底是什么鬼地方，怎么没完没了！”

齐金鼓 摸 摸 腮帮子，刚才他挤眉弄眼差点没把眼珠子瞪出来，现在感觉整张脸都是酸的。

许静仙瞥了他一眼，没说话。

她的注意力更多放在前方研究巨石的孙不苦身上。

宗师与宗师之间也是有区别的。

许静仙得养真草之助突破瓶颈，一跃有了宗师修为，但孙不苦突破宗师早已不知多久，而且是实打实依靠自身突破，没有借助外力的，所以方才那神像所散发出来的威压，可以压得许静仙喘不过气起来，却压制不了孙不苦。

这就是宗师与宗师的差距。

许静仙也意识到自己有些松懈了，自从得了养真草，她就好像所有事情都解决了，修炼有意无意比从前惫懒许多，却忘了天下之大，人外有人，自打离开九重渊之后，几次出生入死，险境重重，方才差点就连沦为玩物傀儡了。

想想周宗主何等修为，整个见血宗都被连锅端起，这万莲佛地根本就不像从前以为的那样简单。

思及此，她心生凛然，半点轻慢都不敢有了。

“方才多谢大师狮子吼救奴家一命。”

她走过去，跟孙不苦套近乎，娇滴滴的嗓音，任是再铁石心肠的汉子听了都要心软。

但孙不苦不为所动，他兀自盯着巨石，连一眼都没有施舍给许静仙，似乎巨石上的花纹比许静仙那张如花似玉的脸还要好看百倍。

许静仙心头嘀咕，也跟着往巨石上看。

这一看，就被吸引住了。

巨石上面刻着斑斑点点，分散各处，看似毫无规律，实则却是二十八宿星辰，细看也许比这还要多，星罗棋布，天地宇宙囊括其中。

看着看着，许静仙只觉自己变得无比渺小，置身洪荒，日月星辰包围其间，缓缓运行，而她无措仰望，明知天机无数，却窥不透许多秘密。

这种感觉并不好。

修道之人汲汲追求，魔门也好，道门也罢，所求者无非是茫茫天机能被自己捕捉一丝半缕，即受用无穷，不说能得道飞升，起码境界更进一层。

如果没有这种进取之心，倒不如安心当一介凡人，蝇营狗苟数十年，撒手蹬腿闭眼归西，一切从头开始。

道阻且长，是每一个修士的心声。

此刻许静仙的感觉，就像明知眼前是个宝库，里头装满珍奇稀宝，她却死活找不到入库的钥匙，推不开那扇门。

近在咫尺，却止步于此。

难道是她悟 性 不够吗？

她能以这个年纪跻身宗师，虽说不乏机缘，可也有本身的努力，若单凭运势，尸骨早就不知道在哪儿化灰了，哪里还会站在这里！

不，她不甘心，这些星象里，一定蕴含了什么秘密，她可以参透的！

许静仙呼吸渐重，双目圆睁，禁不住伸出手去，企图从中抓住什么来不及溜走的天机。

但她抓了个空，身体也从后面被人狠狠推了一下！

眼睛一花，入目还是草地，巨石，孙不苦正站在她面前，哪里有什么宇宙洪荒，上古变化？

许静仙感觉胸口正剧烈跳动，疼得有些厉害，嘴角痒痒的，她伸手一抹，手背见红。

她走火入魔了。

“多谢禅师相救。”许静仙哑声道。

不仅嘴角，鼻子和眼角也都流血了，要是孙不苦没有及时喝破，她现在恐怕就要七窍流血而死。

由此也可见不显山 露 水的万莲佛地，远比他们想象的还要深奥可怕，许静仙如此修为，竟被耍得团团转。

孙不苦似笑非笑：“你是魔修，却跟着云未思，他居然也愿意带着你，有点意思。”

许静仙一怔：“云道尊很讨厌魔修？”

孙不苦：“从前很讨厌，他对魔修从来不会手下留情，难不成你们俩？”

许静仙连忙阻止他过于丰富的想象。

“云道尊如今已经不拘泥门户之见了，更何况在这里面，是道是魔，恐怕都要受到打压！禅师可知道此处如何离开？”

另外一头，齐金鼓的修为远不及孙不苦和许静仙，他已经被巨石上的星象 迷 惑 ，抓耳挠腮大喊大叫，最终在地上打滚，身上一道道血痕全是他自己抓出来的。

孙不苦仅仅是冷眼旁观，没有上前搭救的意思。

许静仙发现他面 色 有种近乎漠然的冷淡，半点也不像慈悲为怀的佛修。

哪怕是装，也装不出半丝悲天悯人，倒更像是平日里那些冷冰冰，许静仙见了就头疼的佛像。

纱绫抛出，在齐金鼓肩膀上拍了一下。

他踉跄两步跌坐在地上，神 色 茫然呆滞，久久仍未恢复。

许静仙明白了，齐金鼓已经走火入魔了。

他最开始必然也是受了诱 惑 ，一脚踩进去，但修为又远不如许静仙或孙不苦，那些讯息纷涌而至，以齐金鼓的修为根本无法抵抗，更容纳承受不了，整个人直接就崩溃了。

“石头上那些星象纹路，是有意 迷 惑 修士的吧？”许静仙忍不住道，更像自言自语。

她本也没指望孙不苦会回答，但对方还是说话了。

“不是，那上面星罗棋布，确实蕴含无尽天机。”孙不苦的话里多少有些遗憾自己未能参破。

天机不是看见了就能得到的，一旦陷进去就很容易再也走不出来，自控不足的，如齐金鼓，更会陷入疯癫，再无恢复的希望。

在他的意识里，会永远停留在自己看见的瞬间，兜兜转转，永世沉沦。

孙不苦方才也差点抵挡不住诱 惑 ，往更深处探索，只是念头刚起，身体就敲响警钟，一点警觉生生把他拉回来。

许静仙奇怪：“万莲佛地里竟有这等高人？”

孙不苦 摸 上石头：“这些不是万莲佛地里的，是从别的地方被搬过来的，上面记载的是远古神佛飞升的天机，能参破的人，也不会留在人间了。”

别的地方？

许静仙念头一动，脱口而出：“万神山？”

孙不苦微微点头。

这些巨石虽然遮挡视线，但彼此之间是有石缝，沿着石缝也许能离开，但两人谁都不着急离开这里。

谁也不敢再轻易去细看，这里总归是上古遗迹，都想多逗留一会儿，说不定就有机缘。

结果机缘没等到，他们却等来两个人。

石缝之后，两道人影出现。

许静仙既讶异又惊喜。

“云道尊！”她现在不敢喊道友了。

云未思负着手嗯了一声，风采如故，架子也端得足，不知道是不是为了在孙不苦面前不落下风。

孙不苦对上他的视线，两人都没说话，但无形中许静仙能感觉到电闪雷鸣的火|| 药 味。

她默默往旁边挪开几步，并不想当那条倒霉的池鱼。

云未思旁边还有个人，是先前走在前面的君子兰，相比这两位，他的存在感明显弱了许多，见两人半天不说话，不由顿足。

“我们找到出口了，快跟我来，再不走，这里随时会倒塌！”

他又走向齐金鼓，伸手要去拍对方肩膀。

“齐道友，你没事吧！”

齐金鼓蓦地扭头，双目鼓起，赤红满布，低吼着朝他抓来，迅若雷电。

君子兰嗬的一声往后蹦了一下，动作灵敏得像只兔子，让齐金鼓扑了个空。

后者还没等站稳，挥着剑又要砍向他，君子兰避开之后一脚将人踹开。

齐金鼓后背撞在巨石上，整个人不动弹了。

“时间不多了，快走！”

云未思催促道，许静仙也感觉脚下隐隐震颤，牵动巨石似乎随时都会崩裂倒塌，便赶紧跟上。

孙不苦没多话，也默默跟在他们后边。

刚才大声聒噪的君子兰反倒安静下来。

穿过石缝，许静仙眼前一亮。

没有金砖，也没星光，头顶一片漆黑。

光是从巨石缝隙里透出来的，温软昏黄，像极了故乡老家永远为自己点亮的一盏灯，也像许静仙在凌波峰时，入夜后侍女们常常会捧来的烛光。

许静仙心头一软，不知不觉迈步上前，越过君子兰，甚至还比他快了半步。

忽然间，她听见背后一道灵力袭来！

许静仙猛地警醒，往旁边错开半步，灵力擦脸而过。

她意识到这道灵力不是冲着自己来的，目标是君子兰。

君子兰后退两步，捂住肩膀，挥剑朝来人扑去。

对方错身挥袖，轻轻一笑，飘然后退，正好落到孙不苦身旁。

孙不苦却毫无反应。

他看着来人，面 色 不掩震惊，仿佛看见鬼。

虽然眨眼即逝，却被许静仙捕捉到。

来人于她而言再熟悉不过，但对孙不苦而言，却像死而复生。

“九方，长明？”

伴随这个名字，对方居然冲他笑了一下。

人还是那个人，从前的九方长明，却不会这样笑的。

“我还活着，让你这么吃惊吗？”

幻觉, 傀儡，陷阱。

种种猜测在脑海一晃而过，杂 乱 纷繁, 实则只有眨眼几息。

孙不苦凝神望住长明, 后者不动如山, 也任凭他目光如炬上下打量。

许静仙甚至能感觉到孙不苦周身瞬间竖起的灵力威压, 逼 得她几乎站立不稳。

她咬咬牙勉强还能站住，边上君子兰就不行了，直接后退数步, 面 露 惊惧。

再看长明, 一脸平静，但袍袖无风而动，已然高高鼓起, 大有乘风归去之势。

两人在斗法！

许静仙突然明白了。

一方杀气腾腾，步步紧 逼 , 一方引而不发，暗 潮 汹涌。

看上去没有丝毫留情的余地。

昔日师徒重逢，竟是以这样的方式开场？！

许静仙仔细回想，当初周宗主看见九方长明, 也是差不多的反应。

但其中又有不同。

周可以是满腔仇恨, 怒气冲冲, 恨不得把数十年怨气通通发泄出来。

孙不苦却不是。

他的面容很平静, 甚至是平和的，嘴角还带着笑意, 眼里也毫无杀念，但他周身的杀气却又是不容置疑的。

孙不苦想杀了长明！

他已经在这么做了！

许静仙心下暗惊，也想不明白。

且不论两人之间有什么陈年旧怨, 即便是有，孙不苦真想杀人，又怎会出手必杀之招，而脸上殊无半点杀意？

他到底是在试探对方实力，还是真要杀人？

如果真要杀人，怎会脸上半分杀意都没有？

若不是想杀人，这必杀之招，分明不留半点余地。

心念电转，孙不苦的禅杖往地上重重一顿，灵力以涟漪之态迅速向外扩散，凝聚为点，所有攻击排山倒海倾向长明一人！

长明抬手，食中二指并为剑指立于身前，平平淡淡，视若等闲。

“剑来。”

四非剑听令而至，剑光大盛，天外飞仙一般，势如破竹，直接冲碎禁制， 逼 向孙不苦面门。

地面涟漪剧烈涌动，禅杖急剧震颤，一圈又一圈的白光泛开。

两把神器悬停半空，互成对峙之势。

许静仙发现奇怪之处。

云未思一直没 插 手。

以他现在对九方前辈的维护之意，本不该如此冷眼旁观。

他不止冷眼旁观，面上还有股淡漠之 色 。

就好像，眼前生死相搏的人与他无关。

此时，云未思说了一句话。

“这个九方长明，是假的。”

许静仙一愣。

她一时竟没理解这句话的意思。

云未思又说了一遍。

“师尊正在前面与圣觉斗法，这个九方长明，是假的！”

许静仙忍不住看向长明！

他面 色 不变，视线依旧盯着孙不苦，没有因为这句话而动容。

孙不苦却突然撤手。

他握住禅杖猛地抬起，地面涟漪消失，层层白光也骤然不见。

两人之间的战意和威压瞬间化于无形，四非剑重新入鞘，回归长明手中。

一切恢复如初。

“我是假的，难不成你是真的么？”

长明也不生气，好整以暇，对云未思道。

许静仙端详长明，再看云未思，以她的眼力，暂时辨不出二人真伪，她看着，两人都像真的。

可彼此都说对方是假的，这就有些滑稽了。

云未思看着眼前的九方长明，冷冷问道：“你有什么证据，证明自己是真的？”

长明挑眉：“四非剑就是最好的证据，你呢？”

云未思抬手一招，春朝剑凌空而现，悬停有光，剑气澎湃。

待几人都看清楚，他又袍袖一收，将剑隐去。

两人都能召出自己的佩剑，而且全是耳熟能详的剑。

云未思的春朝剑，孙不苦见过不止一回，也曾与之交手。

九方长明的四非剑就更不必说了。

方才与九方长明交手，上手即可知道对方修为深厚，灵力强大，饶是之于如今的孙不苦，也是个不折不扣的强敌。

地面的颤动越来越厉害，君子兰急道：“想打出去再打，你们不走，我就先走了！”

说罢也不等几人，身形待要钻入石缝。

长明伸手，一道灵力劲风直接把君子兰 逼 退。

“今天没说清楚，谁也别想走。”

他这句话一出，许静仙就觉得这个长明应该是假的。

摆明是想将他们困在这里。

君子兰也面 露 怒 色 。

他虽不知长明身份，却从方才对方与孙不苦交手中，看出此人修为实力，此时纵然再生气也不敢造次。

“这位道友，你自己不逃生就罢了，还不让别人走，未免也太霸道了，待会儿我们全部葬身此处，到底对你有什么好处！”

他说这话，也是想撺掇孙不苦等人对长明动手。

但出乎意料，孙不苦望向云未思，似笑非笑问道：“云师兄，你的道心，是什么？”

云未思冷冷看他，没有回答。

他贯来如此，孙不苦也不在意，又道：“这些年来，我一直有个疑问，九方长明入九重渊之后，你前面再无禁锢挟制，当时以你的实力，号令道门只有半步之遥，而且你与九方长明早已决裂，不复师徒情谊，为何你非要不管不顾，只身前赴九重渊，赴那个九死一生的死局？”

这个问题，许静仙也想知道。

不止许静仙，这几乎是所有修士心中的疑问。

当云未思下定决心镇守九重渊时，所有人都盛赞他的大公无私，心怀天下苍生，可随着时间流逝，旧事被山灰湮没，一代后浪推前浪，还会有多少人记得曾经那位惊才绝艳的道门首尊？

他光芒毕 露 时，连万剑仙宗和神霄仙府两大宗门也要避让三分，尊其为首，玉皇观前有九方长明，后有云未思，正如冉冉上升的新星，却在行将中天时，伴随云未思进入九重渊而跌落尘土，没落至今，再也扶不起来。

虽说修真之路漫漫苦长，所有凡人看重的功名利禄，对修士来说都不算什么，但修士也有修士看重的浮名，宗门之间的竞争攀比，名门正派瞧不上邪魔外道，大宗门瞧不上小宗门，人心如此，大同小异。

修士的终极追求自然是飞升，但古往今来，能飞升的寥寥无几，大多还是得在这尘世打滚。

云未思当时相当于舍弃了唾手可得的一切，许多人说他是为了去九重渊证道，寻找机缘，可也有许多人不信。

几道目光同时落在云未思身上，似乎想看他如何作答。

作者有话要说：  
#被逼当众表白的云未思  
#不过这个云未思是真的吗？  
#如果他是真的，难道长明才是假的吗？

87

云未思皱了皱眉。

他面 色 还是冷冷淡淡的, 许静仙早就看习惯了，但这次却觉出一丝不对劲。

到底哪里不对劲，她一时半会儿也说不上来。

直到云未思看了君子兰一眼。

且莫说两人之间素不相识, 就算他们进来之后发展出什么深厚情谊, 何至于这一眼都带上询问请示, 云未思是什么人, 君子兰又是什么人，这也太……

不对！

许静仙也察觉出云未思身上的不对了。

九方长明和云未思互相指责，都说对方是假的, 起先她是倾向云未思这边的, 毕竟几个人一起进洞，长明却是不知从哪里冒出来。但现在她不能确定了，因为云未思刚才那一眼, 看上去有些怪。

“所以，云师兄, 你的道心是什么？”孙不苦又追问了一次。

云未思不能再装听不见了。

他冷冷开口：“追求长生，修为的最高境界，是每个修士的道心，也是初心。”

这个答案没什么问题, 许静仙也是这么想的。

如果不是为了变强, 谁又会千辛万苦踏遍人迹罕至的穷山恶水？

但孙不苦却哈哈大笑。

“你果然不是云未思！”

他身形随着话音而动, 最后一个字落下时, 人已掠去三尺，禅杖跟着挑起, 云未思躲闪不及，高高飞起，撞向巨石又轰然落地。

云道尊何时变得如此不堪一击, 竟连一招都没挡下来？许静仙瞠目结舌。

从头到尾，旁边的九方长明居然也没有阻拦。

君子兰见势不妙，转身就朝石缝冲去！

他动作太快，跃起瞬间身形陡然缩小无数，竟变成一只长耳朵形状的异兽，众人只见眼前白影飞过，下一刻兔子模样的异兽就已经消失在石缝之间。

长明想也不想，紧跟其后，也消失在众人视线之内。

云未思落地之后身体跟抽气似的软瘪下去，很快变成一具徒有其形干尸。

齐金鼓不知何时醒来，见状倒抽一口凉气。

“怎么回事！”

没有人应他，许静仙和孙不苦都去追长明了。

那异兽行动极快，用迅若闪电来形容也不为过，以长明的反应，居然一时也没法抓住它，只能跟在后面，那兔子左跳右蹿，一蹦蹦得老高，速度稍慢一点的，压根跟不上它。

石缝不像外面看那样狭窄，进来之后不仅明亮，而且极宽敞，只是光从四面八方照来，过于明亮反倒阻碍视线，他三番两次差点追丢异兽，最后还是四非剑循迹而去，在异兽的惊叫声中，将它牢牢钉在地上。

“叽叽！救命，放开我，放开我！”

长得像兔子的异兽居然能口吐人言，随后而来的许静仙等人虽然意外，却不算震惊。

修士见过的世面多了去，会说人话的异兽，许静仙也不是没见过，早年她还见过一只鹦鹉能跟一位老叟下棋，一边下一边讥讽对方棋力不行，而且最后居然还下赢了。

相比之下，这只异兽只是会说话而已，不算什么。

它的耳朵被四非剑盯住，全身拼命挣动也挣不开，声音虽然稚嫩如孩童，眼神却极为怨毒。

“你们冒犯神使，会受到惩罚的！”

“你是神使，那谁是神？”许静仙问。

“兔子”叽叽两声，喉咙冒出一连串稀奇古怪的语调。

“神就是神，不是尔等凡人能妄议的，你们闯进这里，就是自寻死路，终将会得到神的惩罚！”

如果它换个语调，不要说两句就叽叽一声，也许会更吓人些。

长明问道：“你知道出路在哪里？”

异兽道：“这里没有出路，只有死路！”

长明走过去，扯住它另一只没有被剑钉住的耳朵，用力一扯！

异兽惨叫，一只耳朵被活生生撕拉下来。

与此同时，许静仙闻到一股香气。

不是血腥味，而是香气，香甜诱人，像极了从前家里老仆做的那碗银耳莲子羹。

但那不是莲子羹，是异兽的血。

血怎能香甜到这个地步？

许静仙生怕有毒，立时屏住呼吸。

长明动作很残忍，语气依旧温和。

“我再问你一遍，出路在哪里？”

“在左边，左边！”小东西尖叫起来。

许静仙抬头看左边。

刺目到几乎睁不开眼的白光，哪里有路？

别说左边，前后左右，几乎都是这样的光，走是能走过去，但看不见光后面隐藏什么。

就在此时，从方才就微微震颤的地面开始加剧震动。

长明将四非剑抽起，异兽立时找到机会，眨眼工夫就消失眼前。

“走右边！”

长明道，身影消失在光芒中。

光与光之间开始出现裂缝，那些裂缝越来越大，让人只能联想到不祥。

刚才异兽说了左边，长明却偏偏往右边。

许静仙心中奇怪，下意识却选择长明。

光的后面，是暗。

无边的黑暗，无尽的深渊。

许静仙往下坠落，无法控制，她想召出纱绫，却发现灵力铺天盖地，不知从何处而来，将她层层裹住。

这些灵力醇正浓郁，却霸道异常，不容异类，根本不由得她抗拒，以许静仙的修为，竟感觉无从挣脱四肢渐沉。

耳朵传来嗡嗡轰鸣，细听竟是有人在念佛经，那些经文化为实质，一字一句往她耳朵里倒灌， 逼 得许静仙头痛欲裂，禁不住捂住脑袋，身体直直往下坠去！

诵经声越来越大，仿佛成千上百个人一起念诵，配合木鱼的敲打声，死死压制住她，让她喘不过气来。

佛门心诀天生克制魔修，这是许静仙为何看见佛门中人就觉得讨厌，哪怕孙不苦没有剃发也以秃驴腹诽的原因，但到了她这等修为，寻常佛门心诀早已奈何不了她，唯独此刻念经声四面八方无孔不入，捂住耳朵，就从缝隙里溜进去，闭上眼睛，就从灵台侵入，许静仙避无可避，只能奋起反击！

但她爆发强大灵力，对方的压制也就越强大，无穷无尽，似乎她每次被 逼 出一点更强的实力，那股念经声也跟着增强一点点，无论许静仙怎么反抗，终究逃不出佛祖的手掌心。

不，她不信！

许静仙戾气陡生，心中突然横生一股毁天灭地的反抗念头。

你凭什么禁锢我，凭什么不让我好过！

既然你不让我好过，那大家也都别想过了，一起毁灭吧！

灭世的念头一生出来，却没有想象中的佛挡杀佛。

“冥顽不灵，非人不可教也！”

非人是佛门中骂人的用语，大意是指对方不像人。

轻飘飘的话却如狮子吼重重锤在许静仙灵台，令她识海震 荡 ，心神俱裂。

她痛苦大叫，声音被淹没在层层诵经文中。

灵力爆发的反噬眨眼即至，许静仙立马感受到这些灵力通通用在自己身上时的痛苦，如飓风化为绞索，扼住她的身体，凌迟皮肉，切割筋骨。

这种折磨几近酷刑，许静仙苦苦支撑，弦已拉到极致，随时都有可能彻底崩溃。

“天地本大荒，万象俱其中。道从天风过，心自海山来。碧玉持春绿，寒光照雪衣。明月自有时，何必问南山？”

就在此时，幽幽淡淡，不疾不徐的声音传来，如一道带着凉雨的清风，逐渐安抚许静仙躁动的心。

随着业火散去，她仿佛看见连绵起伏的山脉，被云雾遮挡，山风成岚，绿意葳蕤，从眼前延伸到远方。

山河远阔，天地浩然，所有痛苦烦恼，悉数一扫而空，浩浩汤汤，乾坤博大，岂能拘泥方寸之争。

许静仙眼前，天地万物近在咫尺，触手可及，清风拂面，草木清香，她若有所悟，面上不自觉平静下来，甚至 露 出淡淡微笑。

可还没等她抓住那一点灵感，万物须臾褪去，入目展 露 一片血红，刺得她眼睛生疼。

许静仙禁不住啊了一下。

她甚至刚刚一刹那，是所有修士梦寐以求的灵光乍现，正所谓文章本天成妙手偶得之，文人如此，修士亦如此，三千大道，殊途同归，这一抹灵感若能抓住，修为必定更上一层楼，若是错失，那将是很长一段时间内乃至下半生的憾恨。

很可惜，许静仙没有抓住，她又情不自禁叹了口气，然后才定神去看自己的处境。

眼前是万丈悬崖，深不见底。

而她的脚步正好就停在崖上半步，再往前半步，粉身碎骨，神仙难救。

更何况那下面……

许静仙伸长脖子看了一眼。

那下面竟然全是削尖了的冰笋，像血凝结成冰，透着微微的红，又透亮清澈，顶部尖尖的角正闪烁妖异微光。

冰笋之间的间隙零散一些尸骨，有些新死不久，还能看见面部表情，无一不是惊恐扭曲，有些早已白骨化灰，骨头尽碎散落其间。

从这些人衣着打扮上可以看出，死者里头有寻常百姓，也有携带兵器的修士。

许静仙甚至会想，这些冰笋之所以透着红 色 ，是不是长年累月被血冲刷出来的。

如果自己刚才跌落下去，以她被经文控制住的心神，必然来不及灵力护身，只会同样被冰笋穿透，想那些尸骨一样死无葬身之地。

迎面有灵力扫来，在她抬手抵挡之前，已经有一只袖子抬起，如扫去尘埃一般，将这些灵力化为无形。

前方，两人正在斗法。

循着峭壁，身形飘然无尘，似乎无须着力，出手却又重逾千钧。

其中一人是云未思，另外一个，许静仙觉得有些眼熟，过了片刻才想起来，那是圣觉。

号称万莲佛地修为第一人，佛门座下一青莲的圣觉。

“退后点。”旁边有人出声提醒，是长明。

刚才帮她化去攻势的是长明。念诗点醒她的也是长明。

许静仙差点喜极而泣。

“前辈！”

长明轻轻嘘了一声，许静仙立时闭口不言了。

她改以神识传音与对方交流。

“前辈，方才到底怎么回事！”

“君子兰吃了讹兽的肉，肉||体已与讹兽融而为一，那个假云未思则是他调派出来的伥鬼。”

真正的云未思，当时正在前方探路。

讹兽，许静仙知道。

传说西南荒中有异兽，形似长耳兔，叫声悦耳，能口吐人言，看似无害，但从它说出来的每一句话，全是假的。它的肉很鲜美，但吃了之后从此也就不会说出真话，所以人称讹兽，就是不会说真话的异兽。

可许静仙从未听说过，吃了讹兽的肉，身体也会被讹兽所融化，变成一只讹兽。

长明似乎知道她的想法，又道：“那讹兽被万莲佛地所养，日久天长，早已有所变化，不能以寻常讹兽比较。”

先前所有人在山洞之后分散开来，各有遭遇，比起外面大部分修士，君子兰的修为已经不低，但在这等诡谲莫测之地还是远远不够，见宝起意的后果不是每个人都能承受的，君子兰和齐金鼓只是众多陨落者之一，修真之路从来都是累累尸骨堆叠起来，从前不会少，往后也不会少。

此处就像一朵硕大莲花，一层层剥开，方能看见最终的莲心，而他们每深入一点，就能感觉到周围的灵力更强大一些。

中元法会当夜，长明与鬼王令狐幽等人，通过阵法进入万莲佛地，但进来之后他就发现，万莲佛地远远不像外面看上去那样简单，这里与幽都相连，早已形成一个完整世界，无数结界又切割成无数小世界，无数小世界各自独立又彼此相连，所有人进去之后即被冲散。

长明撞入的其中一个小世界，是幽都一座老宅子宅子看似不大，两进左右，片刻工夫既可逛完，但宅子被下了无数符咒禁制，可以将人永生永世困在里面，不少人无意间闯入又受尽折磨惨死当场，魂魄无法超脱，化为怨魂厉鬼，像自己生前死法那样往复循环，残害后来的不速之客这些厉鬼战力还不低，数十上百个集结在一起，便可形成强大的灵力旋涡，将修士困住无法挣脱，更勿论手无缚鸡之力的普通人了。

这样的小世界，在万莲佛地比比皆是，而且越是往前，受到的阻力就越大。

及至此处，灵力已经强大到连许静仙都差点站立不稳的地步，再往前还会有什么样的强敌在等待他们，连长明都隐隐感觉不祥。

这里的守护者，是圣觉。

想要离开这里，就必须打败圣觉。

长明知道，这里还不是万莲佛地的核心，周可以必然是被关在最核心的地方，才能发挥诱饵的最大作用。

圣觉不愧是万莲佛地第一武僧，此刻与云未思交手过半，竟半点不落下风。

云未思已经是大宗师修为，但圣觉凭借地利，仿佛永远取之不尽的灵力源源不断流入他的身体，让他完全可以和云未思打成平手。

反观云未思，似乎却开始转攻为守了。

长明没有急着 插 手，这个层次的对决，云未思心中自有成算，贸然 插 手反倒会平生变数，有害无利。

他的目光从两人身上扫过，落在崖底冰笋，随即凝住。

那些尸骨上正缓缓冒出鬼火，幽蓝 色 丝丝缕缕纠结在一起，很快渐成人形，脑袋，肩膀，双手，上肢，它比寻常人大了数倍，正缓缓举起手，抓向凌空而立的云未思。

长明并指为剑，点向鬼火。

剑光过处，鬼火被打散，很快又重新凝聚起来，死灰复燃，生生不息。

如是几次，长明就知道，凡间灵力根本无法消灭这些鬼火，有万莲佛地的灵力护持，等于多了一道护身符。

幽蓝鬼火似乎也发现长明奈何不了它，呼的一下，身形蹿高，竟想直接将云未思吞噬。

但一道身影拦住了它。

鬼火大怒，想也不想就卷过去。

它直接张口将对方整个人“吞”下去。

蓝光震 荡 ，似乎在咀嚼消化。

但它很快发现对方就像一颗石头，不管怎么“咀嚼”，都无法将其咬碎，自己的“腮帮子”还疼得厉害。

这股疼痛由内而外扩散，越来越甚，最后鬼火不得不重新把人“吐出来”。

不，它是被活生生撕裂开来的！

“道出本心，至诚合天，内外澄清，洞慧交彻！”

道，不是道门的道，而是九方长明内心的道。

这么多年来，他在修行路上不断往前走，所求并非叛出四门的恣意，而是融百家之长，真正的开宗立派。

四非剑，非道，非佛，非魔，非儒，早已寄托他对自己至高境界的追求。

他历劫回来，记忆丢失大半，在旁人眼里，连落魄都称不上，因为世间芸芸高手，已没了九方长明的位置。

然而他又一步步，重新回到接近山巅的地方。

一双洁白如玉的手从蓝光中 露 出，长明将鬼火直接撕成两半，再难愈合。

此时石壁飘出几缕黑焰，黑焰遇上蓝火，后者随即被吸得干干净净。

黑焰凝聚为人形，鬼王令狐幽出现在半空。

他低头朝冰笋望去。

不知何时，那些幽蓝鬼火再度冒出来，并很快连成一片火海，将鬼王与长明二人悉数吞没。

须臾过后，火海消失得干干净净，连带长明鬼王，也都不见踪影。

这一切变故，似乎都没干扰到圣觉与云未思的斗法。

当年打败圣觉的云未思，如今已经上升不止一个境界。

而当年曾败于他手的圣觉，也不是昔日的圣觉了。

举凡万莲佛地有抛头 露 面的盛大庆典，乃至各大宗门之间的交流，又或者修真界决定修士排名的千林会，几乎都能看见圣觉的身影。

可以说，在世人心目中，圣觉就代表万莲佛地，他的声音就是万莲佛地的声音。

但云未思知道，万莲佛地，远不止一个圣觉。

圣觉不愿让外力 插 手他与云未思的这场斗法，兴许在他心里，也对曾经的略逊半筹耿耿于怀，希望能借这一场交手，彻底消除他内心深处最后一丝心魔。

一道佛音响起。

外人听来，中正平和，四大皆空。

但在云未思这里，佛音宛若佛印，巨大威压从天而降，直欲将他碾为齑粉。

饶是周身灵力充沛，在此等近乎压制的灵力威压之下，云未思似乎也觉得有些喘不过气来。

“万法循因，皆为佛法。”

圣觉嘴唇紧闭，声音明明是他的声音，却又像是从别处传来。

佛印金光越发耀目，几乎让人睁不开眼。

圣觉凌空盘坐，周围佛经满布环绕，如高高在上俯瞰众生的神明。

他睁开眼，金光在眼底一闪而过，面容慈悲，渡尽世间苦难人。

可惜这人，不包括云未思。

圣觉神 色 微动。

他发现加诸于云未思身上的桎梏，正一点点在消失。

“万法回向，不可思量。”

金光又加一重。

“万法不来，世间无我。”

金光再加一重。

但那一重重的金光，又由内而外，一点点被对方破除。

圣觉面 色 不变，语气渐重。

“万法恒永，因缘得法！”

口吐佛偈，偈语又化为金光禁制。

若有佛门子弟在此，定能看出圣觉已到了口吐莲花的境界，放在凡间，这就是活佛化身，佛子降世，必受凡人百姓顶礼膜拜。

但云未思双目微合，动也不动，似乎根本看不见。

圣觉眯起眼。

此人不动如山，在重重金光下依旧能顶住，无非是因为道心圆融，暂未被破。

云未思的破绽，是什么？

圣觉在思考这个问题。

他对这个老对手不算陌生，在对方去九重渊之前，他们也算棋逢敌手，将遇良才。

云未思看似淡漠，内心却很高傲，他看似遵循道法，其实无视规则。

圣觉甚至觉得他很狂。

世人只看见云未思的清冷如仙，很少有人看见他的狂。

这样狂傲不羁的内心，必然不可能没有破绽。

是他出身富贵后来遭逢变故的经历，还是师徒反目后来又从天之骄子跌落的反差？

还是……

云未思似有些坚持不住了，他的表情出现一丝裂痕。

只有一丝，但圣觉捕捉到了！

“万法无法，我即是法！”

最后一重禁制，金 色 卐字虚空炸开，以绝无仅有的霸道砸向云未思！

势如破竹，舍我其谁！

云未思睁开眼，似乎有一丝怯意。

正是现在！

圣觉不再犹豫，飞身而起，手中禅杖以万钧莫敌之势当头斩下！

云未思却忽然笑了。

“你想知道我的破绽是什么？”

圣觉听见他如是说道。

不对！

不应该现在出击！

但他已经来不及撤手了！

落子无回，驷马难追。

圣觉将五感提到至微境界，他甚至可以听到石壁上虫子爬过的悉嗦动静，可以听见头顶落下来的水滴。

头顶水滴？！

“我的道心是——”

圣觉看见他微微张口，无声说了四个字。

那水滴破开他的灵力，化为冰针刺入头顶，瞬间毁去圣觉所有布局。

云未思的春朝剑出鞘。

身后还有一道剑光补上，那是曾经威震六合的四非剑。

金光骤然消失，圣觉从半空跌落。

在冰笋 插 入身体的前一刻，他看见原本应该被鬼火吞噬的九方长明，居然出现在自己面前。

对方与云未思一前一后，形成夹击之势。

我的道心是，九方长明。

这是圣觉所能想起的最后一句话。

居然……

圣觉沉沉合上眼，到死都无法想通，一个以他人为道心的人，怎么可能迸发出那么强烈的战斗力。  
第88章

地面震颤越发剧烈。

鬼王和许静仙早已不知所踪, 头顶巨石却一块接一块掉落，石壁整片整片出现裂缝开始坍塌。

长明没有急着走。

他和云未思贴在悬崖峭壁上，脚下仅有方寸, 摇摇欲坠, 岌岌可危。

长明抬起头, 在寻找这里的出口。

在小世界与小世界的相连之处, 必然有藕断丝连的节点。

云未思却有些异样的沉默。

他一直看着深渊下面圣觉跌落的方向，目光一瞬不瞬。

圣觉临死前曾经看了他一眼。

那一眼似笑非笑，意味深长, 似乎蕴含着无尽含义。

圣觉想说什么？

云未思不是一个喜欢胡思 乱 想的人, 但他下意识觉得不对劲。

他回忆两人交手的过程。

这些年圣觉的修为大涨许多，今非昔比，云未思能明显感觉到, 圣觉实力已然接近大宗师，全力爆发奋起一战时, 更可达到大宗师境界。

对方的失败源于大意，圣觉太过轻敌，以为在自己的地盘上，就根本不把云未思放在眼里, 这最终导致他尸骨无存。

可事实真的如此吗？

云未思 摸 上心口。

熟悉的心跳经由手掌传递过来, 似乎与以往没什么不同。

忽然间, 他耳边传来一声冷笑。

呵。

不, 不是耳边，是心口传来的。

云未思皱起眉头。

那是自己原本的声音, 还是圣觉临死前做了什么手脚？

听说佛门里有一门心诀名为玄念通，可以一缕神念蹑入对方识海，与之共存, 窃听对方所思所想，久而久之窃据灵台心魂，甚至夺舍。

难道圣觉不惜以自己为饵，用 性 命在他心里种下一缕魔念？

“怎么？”

长明察觉他的异常，轻轻按住他的胳膊，在身旁问。

云未思忽然觉得他的手滚烫如烙铁。下意识想甩开！

念头刚起，自己又怔住了。

这种焦躁厌烦感，之前是没有的。

他闭了闭眼，平心静气。

“无事，先找办法出去。”

呵。

话音方落，冷笑声又在心底响起。

是他自己的声音。

费尽心思来此受死，不过是因为他想救周可以，你身上的变化，他可曾关心过？

“云未思！”

提高了的声音拨开他眼前的 迷 雾，让身躯微微一震。

“你当真无事？”长明又问。

云未思也有些疑 惑 。

在洛国的琉璃塔时，长明已经将他的魔气暂时压制下去，虽然无法彻底根除，但云海与云未思早已融为一体，不会再出现动辄失控的情形。

他低头看自己手，红线止于掌心正中之处，浅淡几近不见，并没有再更进一步。

难道真是圣觉？

“出去再说。”云未思道。

长明也无暇多问了，整个洞窟瞬间崩塌，那些冰笋被巨石淹没，圣觉的尸骨早已被掩埋其下。

“跟我来！”

……

鬼王令狐幽发现自己刚才追逐鬼火而下，却没入一片冰海之中。

澄澈的蓝 色 海水在周身飘 荡 ，冰笋之下，竟是如此琉璃世界。

海水冰寒刺骨，但对鬼王而言却不算什么，他早已没了会受冷热影响的身躯，就是滔天火海也照样能生存下来。

让他凝目冷肃是前方的景象。

一人被铁链缠绕困在铁柱上，长发在水中飘 荡 ，头颅微微垂着，看不清面目。

令狐幽下意识觉得那个身影很熟悉，对自己很重要。

手臂被抓住。

周身黑焰腾地冒起，他扭头看向来人，鬼气森森。

对方僵了一下，似乎被他吓一跳。

“不能过去！”

何青墨没有开口，但他的声音通过神识，清清楚楚传到鬼王这里。

“这里是个阵法，想要离开得找到阵眼，但前面那个一定是陷阱！”

他比鬼王更早落到这里，早已把周围大致察看了一遍，这片冰海一眼望不到头，而且极容易 迷 失方向，何青墨在附近转了三回，第一回看见铁柱和柱子上的人，第二次绕回来时，同样地方，铁柱却不见了，第三次也就是现在，多了鬼王，铁柱又冒出来了。

何青墨是神霄仙府这一代弟子中的佼佼者，对阵法尤其擅长，师父对他曾说过，普天之下善于布阵破阵者，除了万象宫宫主迟碧江之外，应该就是他了。

但他却看不破眼前的阵法。

天下阵法芸芸，让他转了许久还研究不出端倪的，只有一个例外，那就是迟碧江亲手布下的阵法。

传说这女人惊才绝艳，却天生病弱，无法修炼，便将所有精力都放在研究天文术数，占卜布阵之上，终成一代大家。

可惜迟碧江死了，听说死讯是在上个月传出来的，但真正死因和死期都无人知晓，也不知其中又有什么内幕。

何青墨将 乱 七八糟的思绪拉回来，发现鬼王不知何时已经震开他的手，一步步朝前走去。

他心下大急，冲上前要把人拦住，却没想到鬼王冷不丁出手，一言不合黑焰冲天，顺着海水涌来，瞬间将他推开，黑焰犹如实质化为绳索，将何青墨捆住动弹不得。

“那是陷阱，别上前去！”

鬼王轻飘飘瞥他一眼，阴气慑人，何青墨只觉浑身血 液 都被冻住，差点说不出话。

先前化敌为友之后，鬼王与他们相处了两天，这两天里，对方就像个没见过世面的乡巴佬一样，对什么都感到新奇，跟前跟后，问东问西，何青墨布阵的时候他也没放过，连阵法的基本排布规则都问了个底朝天，将何青墨问得很不耐烦，虽然最后也不知道能记住多少，但他跟鬼王因此熟悉起来，甚至知晓了对方过往经历，何青墨还以为两人已经算得上是朋友了。

再看此时鬼王那一眼，犹如在看蝼蚁，何青墨毫不怀疑，对方随时会杀了自己。

什么朋友，狗屁朋友，那全是自己一厢情愿罢了！

一条纱绫飞来，将鬼王身前去路挡住。

许静仙不知从哪里冒出来，跟鬼王交上手，她的修为自然比一心研究阵法的何青墨高出许多，鬼王也觉棘手，一时半会还真没法将许静仙驱逐。

“许道友拦住他！”何青墨以神识传递讯息，急切异常。

许静仙不认识鬼王，却认识何青墨，她虽讨厌这人，但鬼王身上的阴森气息让她浑身不适，敌意陡生，就算何青墨不说，她也会出手。

铁柱上绑的人缓缓抬头。

鬼王目光触及对方，不由心神一震。

救我……

他听见那人如是说道。

“你疯了，那铁柱上哪里有人，绑的是一具白骨骷髅罢了！”

鬼王置若罔闻，他对想要拦住自己的许静仙视同仇雠，黑焰从他周身暴起，又铺天盖地漫卷向许静仙，趋势汹汹，杀气腾腾。

许静仙咬咬牙，勉强以灵力和他僵持不下，局面一时悬而未决。

前两日有些呆萌的鬼王已经 荡 然无存，何青墨唾弃曾经看走眼的自己，他竟然还对鬼王的遭遇有过那么一点点的同情，然而眼前这个出手就想杀了他们的鬼王，才是真正令人闻风丧胆的存在。

黑焰 舔 上袍袖立刻得寸进尺，蔓延到整个袖子，进而包围全身，灵力根本震 荡 不开，衣服被黑焰死死绞住，两人只能眼睁睁看着鬼王一步步走向铁柱。

白骨周身似有鬼火萦绕，星星点点，幽蓝鬼魅，引诱他的心神。

杀了他们，她就会活过来。

杀了他们。

杀！

何青墨看着鬼王走到半途，脚步停住，还以为他忽然醒悟过来，却不料对方转身朝他伸手抓来！

他的视线瞬间被黑焰占据，黑 色 在冰冷的澄蓝 色 里划开，带着浓郁死亡气息迅速接近。

而许静仙——

纱绫在这样的压力下寸寸碎裂，许静仙心疼得要命，现在周可以生死未卜，她的鲛绡还未到手，现在连唯一称手的法宝都要被毁掉了！

鬼王身后黑焰骤起，张牙舞爪，狂啸着凝聚成一个庞大的黑影，如暗夜幽灵，一手遮天，倏地蹿起，朝他们当头扑来！

千钧一发之际，许静仙想了许多。

她想到自己那条可望不可即的鲛绡，想到自己好不容易拿到养真草，却没来得及彻底化为己用，怎么也得在千林会上威风一把，让天下人都记得魔修许静仙的名头，才算不枉此生，至于踏破虚空飞升成仙那些至极境界，太过虚无缥缈，她从未奢望自己能达到。

可打从离开九重渊起，她就身不由己被扯进漩涡之中，阴谋诡计波折重重，一刻也不得闲，从见血宗到洛都，又从洛都到这里，一只冥冥中看不见的手已经席卷天下，把整个天下都 揉 乱 变成一盘 乱 局，从前朝代更迭也只是凡夫俗子之间的争斗，修士们高高在上远离凡尘大可坐山观虎斗，凡夫们自然会求到他们头上来，许静仙从一介凡女汲汲修炼，所求的不是长生大道，而是能够彻底掌控自己的人生。

但她现在忽然有种恐惧感，不是因为近在眼前的危险，而是感觉就算鬼王不杀自己，她仍旧难以避免直面接踵而至的危险。

鬼王，妖魔，万莲佛地，这些人背后到底隐藏的是……

巨大黑焰从头顶浇下，张口吞噬他们。

许静仙微微睁大眼，心跳在这一刻停止。

下一刻，也许就是她的死期！

……

苏河是十年前搬来幽都的。

他本来住在近郊，每日种田为生，夫妻俩生了一儿一女，女儿远嫁，儿子入城做小买卖，因为脑子活络，日子越过越好，不仅在幽都置了宅子，还娶了米铺掌柜的女儿，将苏河夫 妇 接去城里一家团圆。

苏河辛劳一生，临到老了还能享到清福，自然是高兴的，但他闲不下来，总惦记着老家那几亩土地——多的全都租出去给邻居耕种了，他自己特地留了几亩，平日里跟老妻养养鸡鸭，伺弄庄稼，每个月回城住上那么几日，也不讨儿子儿媳 妇 的嫌，还能有来有往。

中元节这一日，儿子一家原本应该出城回乡下祭祀拜祖的，但儿媳 妇 身怀六甲眼看就要临盆了，一家人不放心，商量之后便决定让儿子留在城中照顾儿媳 妇 ，他与老妻两人在老家拜祭完先祖，再趁着入夜城门关上之前，赶回城中。

原本一切也还顺利，只是今日的天黑得特别早，申时刚过，天就已经逐渐暗淡，红霞漫过头顶，红得像染了血。

“老头子，我怎么瞅着这天不对呢？是不是我眼睛出 毛 病了？”老妻拉着苏河出来看。

苏河也觉得怎么看都古怪得很。

“会不会因为今天是中元节，不是都说那啥，鬼门大开吗？”

“那往年怎么不是这样？”

“嘘，别说话了，赶紧把东西收拾一下，马车还在外头等咱们呢！”

苏河的儿子派了米铺的伙计驾着马车出来接老两口，苏河跟老伴也用不着怎么收拾，平日里衣裳吃用，城里的家该有的都有，眼下只是将带了些吃食，苏河老妻惦记儿子想吃乡下老家种的地瓜，特地摘了一箩筐，放上马车准备带回去。

乡下进城不远，平日里不到一个时辰就能到，今日因为载了东西，走得慢一些，进城时天已经完全黑了，到处都是烧纸钱的味道。

毕竟是过节，苏河也没多想，中元节家家户户都在祭祀先人，门口往往会放上火盆烧纸，加上幽都本来崇佛，每日烧香不断，住在城里久了，他也早就习惯这个味道了，但今天味道又格外浓烈，苏河本该觉得呛鼻，不知怎的，却没有掩鼻咳嗽，眼睛也没被熏疼，反倒是觉得这烟灰里有股特殊的香味。

像平日烧香的香气，又有些不同，浓而不烈，令人闻了还想再闻，身体也懒洋洋的，浑身舒展惬意。

苏河一个接一个打呵欠，他坐在前头，身边的车夫也与他差不多，好在家门口很快就到了，苏河想着回去跟儿子打声招呼，就洗把脸歇息。

他正要跳下马车，身体却忽然僵住。

邻居门口的火盆忽地一下火焰蹿高，似乎有个黑影跟着闪现，狰狞邪恶，张口欲噬！

苏河以为自己眼花了，赶紧 揉 揉 眼睛。

那黑影果然不见了，刚才仿佛是错觉。

他嘀咕两句，转身掀开车帘去喊老伴，却看见此生最为惊悚的场景。

一团人形黑影正趴在他浑水过去的老妻身上，嘴巴一嚼一嚼，好像在啃咬什么。

定睛一看，老妻的耳朵连同右半边脸，已经被啃去一半，血迹斑斑， 露 出白骨。

苏河先是后退两步，随即大吼一声，抄起车厢里的木棍就朝黑影打过去！

木棍落下时，黑影骤然被打碎消散，随即点点黑 色 又凝聚为人形，倏然蹿向后车，消失得无影无踪！

苏河哀嚎一声，扑上去想要摇醒老妻，可摇了半天对方都没反应，他这才想起喊家人来帮忙，赶紧去请大夫，他跌跌撞撞下了车，扑向家门。

车夫早就不知去向，四处弥漫着窒息的安静，只有火盆里的火焰在劈啪作响，苏河根本无暇留意，他一边大叫一边上去敲门叫人。

门虚掩着，一推就开。

院子里也有火盆，旁边一叠纸钱被风吹起，漫天飘散。

“阿新！阿新！快出来啊，你娘出事了！”

苏河带着哭腔喊叫儿子的名字，没有人回应。

他脑子一片混 乱 ，下意识跑向后院。

两进的宅子几步路就能到，苏河很快听见些动静。

“阿新！快、快跟我出去，你娘……”

他的声音戛然而止。

地上躺着两具躯体，一大一小。

大的是个女人，腹部高高隆起，看样子已经怀胎七八个月，就快临盆了。

小的是他刚满三岁的孙儿，平日活泼伶俐，最爱扑到他身上要糖吃。

苏河睁大眼睛，仿佛从来就不认识这个家。

因为他的儿子苏新，正趴在儿媳 妇 肚子上，一口一口，嘴巴鼓动不停。

屋檐下的灯笼在风里摇摇晃晃，照得苏新脸上的阴影也一晃一晃的。

苏河甚至看见儿媳 妇 的肚子已经被咬去一半，里面的，里面那……

他根本不敢再想下去，只能从喉咙里发出虚弱的气音：“阿新，你、你在干什么……”

苏新停下动作，缓缓抬头。

不，这已经不是自己的儿子了！

这是个怪物！

苏河看着他血红的双眼，忽然想道。

不知怎的，他根本不敢再上前，凭着本能转身就跑，踉踉跄跄，哪怕脚软也要往外跑。

呼……呼……

苏河甚至不知道这种拉风箱般的声音是来自自己的胸腔，还是背后怪物追赶上来的动静，他根本就不敢扭头往后看，直到狂奔出家门，才感觉好像可以松一口气。

但很快，他就觉得这口气松得太早了，苏河放眼望去，街道全部空 荡 荡 的，唯独纸钱碎屑从各家院子里飘逸出来，带着星火，飘上半空。

“救命啊！救命啊！有怪物！快来人啊！”

苏河觉得自己喊得已经足够大声了，可偌大幽都，平日里人来人往，他们住的这地方也有许多户人家，平日里有事没事就串个门，这会儿居然没有人回应。

别说人了，连一声犬吠都听不见。

“嗬，嗬……”

远远的，苏河看见有人好像听见他的呼救，打开门出来张望，想也不想就跑过去。

“郎君，快、快帮帮我，我们——”

那人抬起头，缓缓朝苏河 露 出一个笑容，但他的下巴不翼而飞，笑起来还能看见白森森的牙齿和里面的骨头。

苏河再也跑不动了，后退两步扑通坐倒在地上。

黑漆漆的天空，飘过一丝血红。

他怎么也不明白，昨天明明一切还好好的，怎么出个门回来，幽都就变成这样了？

这到底是怎么了？

他是不是还在一个醒不过来的噩梦里？

为什么？

“啊！！！！！”

凄厉尖叫划破夜空，惊起几只栖落树枝的乌鸦。

血腥，还在延续。

幽都, 天下最繁华的都城之一。

这里有着世间最美的佛塔与佛寺，最精致的宫城，最整齐的民居建筑。

据说皇宫的琉璃宝顶中涂了一种极为特殊珍稀的香料, 连在夜里也能隐隐发光。

在阳光灿烂的白天, 整座幽都更像是沐浴在黄金之中, 远看如一座黄金之城, 人尚未至，就已心生向往。

文人墨客花了不少篇幅去咏颂它的美丽，更有好事者将幽都和洛国洛都, 照月王朝的都城相提并论, 写了一篇洋洋洒洒的词赋，最后得出幽都无人能及的结论，广为流传, 虽然反对者不少，但他们只能提出幽都奢靡, 耗费民脂等言论，无法反驳幽都不美。

然而此刻，这座曾经广为世人称羡的都城，已然沦为恶鬼之都。

千魂游世, 万鬼同哭, 夜焰与腥红四散弥漫, 黑漆漆的夜空血 色 尽染, 到处都是浓郁得化不开的腥膻恶臭，放眼望去, 生人化鬼，鬼食活人，人鬼不分。

这里不是佛都, 是恶鬼地狱。

苏河觉得自己的噩梦一直醒不过来。

即便那恶鬼涎着血沫朝他扑来，却被一道剑光打断，他依旧看着眼前的救星发愣，表情呆滞，连话都忘了怎么说。

贺惜云根本顾不上苏河的反应，只喊了声快跑，就提剑斩向另一个冲她扑来的恶鬼。

实则连她也有些不解，堂堂幽都，为何一夜之间就到了如此境地。

她原本没有跟随长明他们入阵，贺惜云也知道自己修为较低，不好去拖后腿，就主动提出留守幽都以备不测，当时长明说过，如果万莲佛地出变故，很可能也会影响到幽都，从而 乱 象频出，让她早日出城躲避，贺惜云还觉得对方言过其实，没太当回事。

但现在看来，是她自己天真了。

这么多年来，幽都笼罩在万莲佛地的阴影之中，早就埋下灾祸种子，这些种子一旦得到滋润，就会迅速生根发芽，一发不可收拾，像瘟疫一样蔓延污染整片土壤。

鬼王和长明说过的话，此时正逐步在应验。

贺惜云甚至觉得，事情的严重远远超乎自己预料。

触目所及，哪里还有半点活人气息。

难道整座城，全都沦陷了？

不知从哪里冒出来的恶鬼扑出来，打断她一闪而过的思绪，贺惜云顾不上其它，赶紧提剑挥去。

如果她经历过数十年前发生在玉汝镇的那场变故，就会发现眼前一幕与当时何其相似，甚至此地情状，有过之而无不及，玉汝镇再热闹，不过是数千人口，而幽都——

苏河凭着一股想活下去的勇气，跟在贺惜云身后搏命狂奔，可这股血气稍微松懈下来，他就感觉整具躯体都不听使唤，双腿一软，跌倒在地。

幽都各处用的都是上好青石板，平平整整，往日里驷马马车从上面驶过也毫无问题，现在苏河跌倒在地上，近距离细看，发现石板缝隙里黑水流淌，全是血水，一手一按全是腥红。

后面阴气 逼 人，恶鬼已至！

他只来得及翻身回看，那是苏河此生最后一个画面。

一名嘴角淌血的恶鬼朝他扑来，张嘴喷出腥臭气息。

苏河后脑重重撞在青石板上，什么都不知道了。

贺惜云救得了苏河一时，救不了他第二次，甚至就连苏河被活活咬死，她也难以脱身。

数十个恶鬼闻声而动，团团围住她，贺惜云纵身起落，飞到屋顶，但根本无济于事，这些恶鬼似有形体，却又能穿墙飞天，犹如灵体，防不胜防，十个八个，以剑气灵力尚能阻挡，当上百成千个蜂拥而来，挟着黑焰卷风，呼啸惊嚎，贺惜云只觉满眼皆是恶鬼狰狞，无论怎么杀也杀不完，她周身的灵气屏障正在一点点被收缩，恶灵一下又一下猛烈撞过来，贺惜云稍有破绽，结界出现裂缝，恶灵立时咆哮着钻入，黑焰瞬间布满视线！

不好！

贺惜云胸口猛地一滞，浑身四肢百骸全使不上力，手指一松，剑落在地上，人直接从屋顶滚落。

黑焰追随而至，狞笑着咬上贺惜云的腿，准备像咬死苏河与其他人那样，享受这具充满灵力，更加美味的躯体。

忽然间！

金光陡现！

卐字从天而降，直接将萦绕贺惜云周围的黑焰悉数拍成粉碎！

“凡所有相，皆为虚妄。我佛面前，邪灵安敢放肆？”

贺惜云似乎听见一道清风。

不高声，不妄语，稀松平常，似在说一个世人皆知的真理，清明如玉，内外澄澈。

黑焰哀嚎四散，随即被金光吞噬殆尽。

高髻广袍，长身玉立，颈挂佛珠，手握禅杖。

金光之中，一人缓缓走来，贺惜云怔怔看着，疑见神明。

那人在她面前驻足片刻，见她并无大碍，便未多作停留，贺惜云回过神，赶忙爬起来，一瘸一拐跟上去。

“多谢救命之恩！敢问这位道兄尊姓大名？”

“贫僧，孙不苦。”

语调轻柔婉转，在贺惜云耳中却如平地惊雷。

“你，您是庆云禅院院首不苦禅师？！”

“正是。”

贺惜云本以为自己碰见长明和鬼王，已是奇遇，孰料这幽都之中风云突变，波澜迭起，竟又来了个佛门大拿。

她一肚子疑问，一时半会却不知先问什么才好。

恶灵厉鬼接踵而来，有孙不苦在前，根本不需要贺惜云再出手。

金光过处，片甲不留。

贺惜云得以喘息片刻，却也看见满城到处皆是死尸，有些尸体已经被啃噬得斑斑痕迹，面目全非，谁能想到平日烧香拜佛的佛都，今日竟无法得到神明庇护，当这些人在拜祭先祖，祈求佛尊保佑时却被恶鬼活活咬死，不知临死前作何感想。

如此无间地狱，万莲佛地却半个人都不见踪影，难不成真如鬼王所言，一切与万莲佛地有关？

贺惜云虽非佛门修士，对万莲佛地也绝谈不上什么同气相连的感情，却也想象不到对方会与恶鬼妖魔沆瀣一气，反过来祸害自己地盘上的百姓，终究是得亲眼见到，她才肯相信。

偌大幽都，绝不只有孙不苦和贺惜云两名修士，不断有散修寻到他们这里，汇聚过来，零零散散，等他们走到距离宫城正南朱雀门不足三丈时，已经有七八人左右。

但除了孙不苦之外，众人伤痕累累，很难谈得上什么战斗力，也许只要敌人稍强一些，他们今日就走不出这里。

贺惜云感觉自己双腿越来越沉重，方才被咬过的大腿火辣辣肿痛得厉害，而且这种疼痛正通过伤口往全身蔓延，她完全是凭着不肯死在这里的心气，方才一步步走下去。

连黄泉都能熬过来，贺惜云很难相信自己会折在这里。

八个人站在他们前方。

袈裟长袍，手里各自拿着不同的法宝。

宝瓶、宝盖、双鱼、莲花、右旋螺、吉祥结、尊胜幢、法||轮。

“这是……万莲八圣？！”有人失声道。

贺惜云勉强定了定神，凝目望去。

那八人立在前方不远，渊渟岳峙，不动如山，宛若无法逾越的屏障，阻挡了他们的去路。

万莲八圣，传闻修为不在圣觉之下，也是万莲佛地修为绝高的长老，平日神龙见首不见尾，也很少在世间行走。

此刻他们却站在不远处，即将成为他们的拦路虎。

贺惜云的心一点点往下沉。

她与另外几人都止步了。

唯独孙不苦微微一笑，举步向前。

……

一只手拦在鬼王面前。

修长有力的手不足以让鬼王止步不前，让他停住动作的，是随着这只手衍生而来的力量。

是云未思！

许静仙惊喜交加。

澎湃汹涌的灵力将鬼王 逼 退两步，两人转眼在冰海里交起手。

鬼王血红双眼盯住他，穷凶极恶，丝毫没了不久之前无害的模样。

这毕竟是万鬼之王，他的威压气息一旦释放，就鲜少有人能顶住。

但云未思竟然顶住了。

海水的阻力无碍两人行动，灵力反倒令得海水越发汹涌，在两人周身形成强大旋涡，高速旋转。

黑焰卷去，被春朝剑挡住，剑气破开黑焰，光芒直指鬼王面门。

鬼王想要奔往铁柱的心神被分散，低吼一声，双目不掩将云未思 揉 为粉碎的杀气，双手一抓一放，剑光居然硬生生被黑焰分开，轰的一下，黑焰顺着旋涡将两人团团裹住！

不要拦着我！

你与我是一样的人！

我看见了，你心里也有求而不得的东西！

既然迟早成魔，何必强行为人？！

你成了魔，才能为所欲为，得到最想要的！

不要压抑自己，滚开！

云未思能听见鬼王的咆哮。

一声接一声，如鼓槌，一下下重重锤在他的心上。

但他面无表情，掐捏剑诀的手从头到尾就没有颤抖过。

因为——

身后就是他求而不得，最想要的——

那个人。

长明飞向铁柱，剑光在他手中浮现，又随着他的手势剑指，掠向铁柱。

不！不能斩断，那不是阵眼，是陷阱！

何青墨拼命呼喊。

鬼王也更疯狂了。

剑光在一点点接近。

许静仙看见海水突然浑浊，不仅仅是黑焰和旋涡的缘故，剑光直接将铁柱斩断，天地之间的支撑似乎突然倾塌，所有东西颠倒旋转，困住她的黑焰不知何时松开，她却身不由己，随着海水的巨大冲力，沉沉浮浮，被冲向不知名的彼方。

作者有话要说：

ps，感谢昨天早起早睡萌萌的捉虫，许静仙那里的确是bug，不过说迟碧江英年早逝不是，对修士来说，迟碧江的确不算老，何青墨和孙不苦有信息差，这个后面会解释到~细节已经修改过来，不影响之前整体阅读，不用回去翻看也可以的。

狂 乱 神智似被一根弦重重一弹, 得以恢复部分清明。

鬼王眯着眼望去，哪里有什么披着长发的女人被锁在铁柱上，那分明只有一具支离破碎的白骨, 随着铁柱倾塌冰海汹涌, 白骨转眼也被冲得不知去向, 多年妄梦终是被锤醒过来, 那个人早已死了，哪怕他不肯从回忆里抹除，天上地下, 风流云散, 也再找不到她的身影，

他其实早已接受了这个事实，只是敌人依旧想利用他最后一丝妄念兴风作浪。鬼王 摸 上胸口, 冰凉彻骨，海水从指缝溜走, 没有意料之中的心痛欲裂，只有些微怅然若失。

一只手伸过来，突然抓住他的手腕，鬼王下意识想出手。

“快走, 还愣着做什么, 跟上去, 那边有光！”

何青墨的声音通过神识传来, 在脑海炸开，清清楚楚, 一下驱散记忆里飘零不去的身影。

鬼王没发现自己放松下来。

“你不是已经走了？”

“走到半途又回来！”

何青墨没好气，粗暴拽起鬼王就往海中唯一耀眼的光源游去。

身后海水浑浊混 乱 ，越来越多的碎石杂草被庞大旋涡卷进去, 而那股旋涡正在朝他们急速前进，眼看就要将他们卷进去，鬼王索 性 反手抄起人往光源游去。

何青墨的手软软垂下，他在修炼上的天分远远不如在布阵上，若不是当时在九重渊对孟藜师姐的死因心存疑虑，他也不会专程来幽都查找真相，眼下早已接近力竭，灵力只能勉强维持自己在冰海里继续呼吸，不受冰冷海水的侵犯，再没力气离开险境了。

他昏昏沉沉地想，自己本来可以独自逃生的，不必再回头拉对方一把的。

此人与他们萍水相逢，暂且化敌为友，也因有共同的敌人，真要谈什么交情，短短两日也不至于建立多深厚的情谊，人鬼殊途，何青墨在神霄仙府里也是出了名的孤高冷傲，不肯轻易搭理人，刚才偏偏回头伸手，无非是前两日听见令狐说，他死去多年，在这世上再无亲朋故旧，也不会再有人像那女子一样对自己那样好。

当时何青墨还挺不屑，长生大道何其残酷，孑然一身者比比皆是，修仙本来就是个寂寞的事情，别说亲朋故旧，就是起点相同的同门师兄弟，甚至是情同父子的师徒，也会终有一日分道扬镳，鬼王这句话委实有些幼稚。

可幼稚归幼稚，不知怎的他却记得了，方才千钧一发，自己被对方扼颈的怒气还没消，下意识又伸出手拉了他一把，险些连自己也搭进去。

何必心软呢，反正那人早已死过一次，鬼修约莫也不会死的，更何况对方还是鬼王，更何况——

更何况他也不把他们当朋友。

何青墨一阵胸痛，忍不住咳嗽。

咳嗽声越来越大，连身体也蜷缩起来。

一只冰冷的手搭上后背，注入的灵力却很温暖，甚至有些灼烫。

何青墨皱着眉头睁眼。

血 色 横空，夜幕沉沉，四处残烟弥漫，混着腥膻尸香，令人作呕。

他们这是从冰海里出来了？

还是从一个镜像又落入另外一个镜像里？

熟悉的飞檐屋顶让何青墨依稀能辨认出轮廓，这里应该是幽都平日最热闹的街坊之一，距离他们当时歇脚的宅子不过隔着一条街，入夜之后还时常有歌乐传出，各地语言在此荟萃交流，虽然比不上洛都那样的繁华似锦，可也是天下闻名的都城，如今满目疮痍，恶灵作祟，鬼哭神嚎，不绝于耳，哪里还有半点旧日的热闹，甚至让人怀疑他们只是来到另外一个同名地方而已。

何青墨从未像现在这样，觉得万莲佛地深不可测。这个平日里不显山 露 水的地方，竟比神霄仙府这等声名显赫的宗门还要可怖。

为了防止外敌入侵，神霄仙府内里也有重重阵法禁制，却以防守为主，真正制敌的是人，但万莲佛地——

平日里宣的是佛法，讲的是慈悲为怀度化众生，实际上行事却比魔修还要邪门，若是被世人知晓万莲佛地的真相，佛门将会从此名声扫地。

不，世人也许不会知道，只要他们全都死在这里……

远处炸起刺目金光，强大灵力威压卷尘而来，令何青墨霎时有所感应。

前方云未思和长明已经挥袖筑起结界，足够庇佑他们暂时不受侵扰。

但是恐怕维持不了多久，一波又一波的恶灵涌来，狠狠撞在灵力壁上破碎散开，随即又有更多的恶灵扑来，如是反复。

这时何青墨看见鬼王将自己放下，起身走向前方。

他抬袖伸手，四两拨千斤一般拨开身前结界，令恶灵涌入，但下一秒，那些穷凶极恶的厉鬼悉数被鬼王纳入袍袖，根本来不及反抗。

结界彻底破碎，泼天黑焰在他周身燃起，恶鬼怨灵悚然变 色 ，非但没有扑过来，反而恨不能争先恐后逃离此处，却都在靠近黑焰时被身不由己吸了进去，与黑焰融合，灰飞烟灭。

何青墨怔怔看了半晌，待反应过来时，云未思和长明已经不见了踪影。

“前辈他们呢？”

朱雀门前，孙不苦与万莲八圣的交手，已到了不可开交的地步。

八人手持佛门八宝，将孙不苦团团围在中央，大有以多敌少，将他彻底剿灭的架势。

但细看却能发现，孙不苦在这八人的围攻之下，竟然丝毫不落下风，甚至隐隐站住阵脚，随时有反守为攻的可能 性 。

他双手结印，禅杖在身后悬停，缓缓转动，金光闪耀流转，与孙不苦周身灵力相互应和。

随着灵力越来越强，他额头上竟隐隐浮现金 色 卐字。

手持宝瓶的守心将这一幕收入眼中，心神微震，恍惚想起佛门一个传闻。

当佛门弟子之中有佛法高深悟 性 天成者，以绝佳资质领悟虚天藏佛尊留下的真谛时，佛尊就会降临于身，额头明光绽放，卐字佛印代表此身与佛合一，等同佛尊降世。

但传说终究只是传说，佛尊飞升后数百年里，从来无人能有如此机缘，此时此刻守心不由怀疑自己的眼睛。

眨了几次眼之后，额头上那枚金印依旧在，而且越来越耀眼，越来越明显。

“结阵，诛邪！”

八圣之一的守思沉声喝道，将守心微有些动摇的心神立时拉回来。

孙不苦却忽然大笑。

“诛邪？诛什么邪？你们自己就是邪魔外道，佛门叛徒！”

禅杖忽然往地上重重一顿，以此为中心，裂缝向四面八方迅速延伸，随着澎湃耀眼的金光，转眼就到八人脚下！

“万法循因，皆为佛法！”

八人同时念出来的威力奇大无比，灵力瞬间反噬，片片红莲挟着金光卷回孙不苦周身，瞬间将他包围挤压，孙不苦只觉胸口闷痛，喉头腥膻，强行将血咽下。

孙不苦方才没有跟圣觉交过手，但是他直觉这八人实力可能比圣觉稍强一筹，八人合力更非圣觉可比。

这才是万莲佛地的真正实力！

一直以来，许多人都以为，圣觉是万莲佛地第一人，连佛首都只是挂了个虚名，是圣觉的傀儡。

但现在看来，事实远非如此，也许真像长明所猜测的那样，圣觉仅仅是被推到前面而已，真正可怕的对手，随着今日，才刚刚浮出水面。

“万法回向，不可思量！”

八音齐出，八个方向，红莲业火，轰然而起。

前后左右，孙不苦所有防守，所有筹谋，瞬间被堵住，严丝合缝。

“万法不来，世间无我！”

一层又一层，威压层层堆叠，莲花在八人与孙不苦之间朵朵绽放，绚丽璀璨。

这是难得一见的美景，却也是最恐怖的美景，每一朵红莲都是加诸于孙不苦身上的枷锁。

他越是挣扎，红莲就越灿烂，枷锁也就越重。

直到他再也顶不住压力，完全放弃反抗的那一刻，身体就会彻底被红莲吞噬，土崩瓦解灰飞烟灭。

金光肉眼可见地减弱下去，而红莲带起的业火则肆无忌惮熊熊燃烧。

守心暗自冷哼一声，为自己方才的妄想觉得可笑。

这样的对手，怎么会是佛尊降世，虽然比圣觉强一些，可也不过是……

念头刚起，他便微微睁大眼睛。

手中宝瓶啪的一下，开始寸寸碎裂。

“凡所有相——”

孙不苦终于开口念佛偈了。

几乎是同时，八人也出声了。

“万法不来——”

孙不苦的声音被无形盖住，无论怎么张口，也说不出下面的话。

他合目结印，神 色 安宁，若无其事，额头上的金印却在逐渐变淡。

外人以为他应对甚是轻松，却不知他此刻四肢百骸暗 潮 汹涌，隐隐被身后的禅杖所牵引。

那禅杖在红莲威压之下，正在一点点崩裂。

“唯有琉璃金珠杖，方才配得上庆云禅院的院首！”

熟悉的声音朗朗传来。

孙不苦倏地睁开眼睛！

他看见九方长明从远处赶来，身形轻若鸿羽，守心等八人的红莲业火却拦不住对方。

金光骤起，一把禅杖从天而降，孙不苦大笑一声，起身接住。

“多谢师尊雪中送炭！”

这声师尊，却居然喊得心甘情愿了。

……

万鬼横空，血红遍地的幽都，唯有孙不苦那一隅金光不断，与红光僵持不下，但放眼整座幽都，那一点金光似乎暂时还无法改变全局。

不远处的万莲佛地，一人遥遥俯瞰，漠然无言，似远离尘世，视众生为蝼蚁，一切变化与己无关。

“你这一步，走得急了。”边上人忽道。  
作者有话要说：

ps，上一章有萌萌说这几章乱，其实已经尽量分开了，不过因为人多，几个场景切，大概概括下：  
1、长明去了幽都，遇到何青墨、贺惜云、鬼王等人，跟鬼王化敌为友，一起通过阵法进入万莲佛地。  
2、云未思跟许静仙去了神光降世的地方，遇到孙不苦、君子兰、齐金鼓，一起去探神光，结果发现这里是万莲佛地设下的诱饵，最终他们找到连接点，同样落入万莲佛地。

3、整个万莲佛地有很多独立切割的空间，各人各有遭遇，所以偶尔会相遇，偶尔会分开。  
就像孙不苦经常挂在嘴边的一句佛偈：凡所有相，皆为虚妄。这一卷幻象丛生，需要以心去破，现在万莲佛地已经快到boss了，人差不多都汇聚了，幻境基本不会出现了。

91

急了吗？

春迟远眺幽都, 默然无言。

此地地势甚佳，半山腰林木掩映，因有灵力护持, 莫说现在秋天, 便是寒冬腊月, 也照样无损蔼蔼青阴。

从这里遥遥望去, 可以看见幽都上空血 色 氤氲，鲜红欲滴，燃烟错落, 黑焰盘旋其中, 俨然修罗地狱。

“急了。”

“何处？”

“鬼王令狐幽，他本来是一枚极好的棋子。但你急于发动，将他推到九方长明那边, 令如今的局面，平添变数。”黑袍人毫不客气, 他与对方似乎颇为熟稔，无须周旋客套。

“不过是一个令狐幽而已，影响不了全局，没有他, 今日结局也不会改变。”白衣僧人面容如仙, 双足却如履微尘, 下半身几近透明, 好似随时都会消失。

一名年轻僧人小跑过来，撩着袍子, 心急火燎。

“首尊，守鹤师叔从宫里传讯过来求救，说是恶鬼围攻, 他快守不住了！”

各国皇宫都有常年坐镇的修士，幽都也不例外。幽国崇佛，皇宫里的修士悉数出自万莲佛地，守鹤与院首春迟同辈，修为深厚，常年驻守宫城，拱卫皇族。

年轻僧人本以为自己一说，院首会立刻让人去救，谁知等了半晌却没得到回应，他悄悄抬头，只见春迟恍若未闻，依旧望向远处城楼方向，不置一言。

首尊身旁那个黑袍者，从头到脚遮得严严实实，哪怕狂风大作，也难以掀起一片袍角，任他眼角怎么偷窥，都窥不见一星半点。

“不必管。”

他听见首尊如是道。

年轻僧人一愣，春迟目光淡淡瞥过来，他立时不敢再多言，赶紧应声离开。

走出几步，他忍不住心中好奇，偷偷又回望一眼。

正是这一眼，让他后悔终生。

不，他的 性 命永远终结于此，年轻僧人维持一脸惊愕恐惧，身形正欲后退，人已经软软倒在地上，气息全无。

一缕黑气从他鼻孔钻出，又回到春迟袖中。

自始至终，春迟与黑袍人没动过分毫。

“你对自己人，也这样狠。”黑袍人道。

“从我决定做这件事起，就注定走上一条不归路，你连徒弟都下得了手，又何必说我？”

春迟面 色 漠然，语气轻淡，一股风吹来，随时都被吹散，杳无踪迹。

万莲佛地守卫的幽都 乱 成这样，他却像个事不关己的局外人，作壁上观，令人很难想象，一切始作俑者正是他。

“我一直在为今日做准备。”

多年经营，幽国上下崇佛之风大盛，逢年过节，幽国百姓都要去佛寺进香，尤其在幽都，就算不是初一十五，平日里，万莲佛地山脚下也大多人头攒动，达官贵人想要荣华富贵，平民百姓想要风调雨顺，大家各有所求，久而久之，信仰云集佛地，凝结为无形之力，滋养佛地。

谁也不知道，幽都百姓多年来诚心诚意奉养，最后竟养成一只巨大的怪兽，反过来吞噬他们。

“这么多恶鬼，你是从哪里找来的？”黑袍人有些好奇。

“人心。”春迟道，“人心有无穷无尽的欲望，便是死，这些欲望也不会消散，却会因为求而不得，更铭刻在心，修士尚且无法完全控制心魔，更何况是寻常人。”

黑袍人忽地笑了一下：“你是指云未思吗，还是在说你自己？”

春迟漠然道：“这世间，谁能例外？即便是你，若无执念成魔，怎会走到这一步？”

黑袍人想了想，居然点点头：“所言甚是。不过整个幽都，人口甚多，今日之后你要如何收场？”

他的语气并无质问，言下之意，竟不是责怪春迟草菅人命，而是好奇万莲佛地如何收场。

“孙不苦已经身在幽都，你如此行事，庆云禅院不会坐视不管，神霄仙府迟早也会察觉，届时各大宗门联手讨伐，对你来说始终是麻烦。”

“他们不会有那个机会了。”

春迟望向远处幽都城中轰然而现的巨大红莲，与随后与红莲缠斗在一起的金光。

那是万莲八圣和孙不苦在交手。

孙不苦虽然很强，但万莲八圣也并不弱，八人联手，几乎毫无破绽。

没了孙不苦的庆云禅院，就像老虎没了爪牙，只能任人宰割。

至于神霄仙府——

“自从万神山一役之后，各大宗门再难团结联手，神霄仙府多年沉寂，如今除了付东园和几个老不死，其余人等不足为患，这也是多亏了你，若非当年你将他们召集起来，死伤过半，今日再想行事，恐怕还要多几分变数。”

黑袍人叹道：“佛首何必调侃我？当日也是我天真了，本以为万神山缺口打开就万事大吉，谁能料想中途出了九方长明这个变数，不过也罢，万神山失败之后，我痛定思痛，如今大功将成，九方长明也主动送上门来，岂非妙哉？”

春迟微微蹙眉：“你好像，不把九方长明当回事。”

黑袍人摇摇头：“单论个人而言，他的确是强敌，但他身后无门派势力可依，一人再强，终是有限。更何况，如今的他，比曾经还不如。”

春迟道：“据我所知，他当年在万神山被你算计，差点魂飞魄散，却居然还能历劫归来，又三番四次破坏你的布局，怎么都不能说比过去还不如吧。”

黑袍人：“从前他没有破绽，如今却有了。明知此处有诈，却为了一个周可以，还非要赶过来，在我看来，并非明智之举，乃愚者所为。单凭这一点，他就永远无法跨越瓶颈，突破修为。更何况，如今与他同在的，还有云未思。”

春迟：“云未思，也是个劲敌。”

黑袍人笑了：“不，云未思，他将会是你的助力。”

春迟侧首，面 露 不解。

黑袍人却没有多作解释，仅仅是转身。

“我先走一步，预祝首尊一切顺利。你的本体还在沉睡，分||身清醒不容易，此地不宜久留，你也早些回去吧。”

“不送。”

春迟头也未回，负手远望幽都。

他近乎贪婪地看着触目所及的一切，因为平日里他根本就没有机会出来。

今日若无意外，成千上万的恶鬼，将会把整座幽都吞噬，死于非命的厉鬼无处可依，正是成就聚魂珠的绝佳材料。

他也很想知道，当人间倾覆，彻底变成修罗地狱时，漫天神佛，还有一个站出来的吗？

春迟漠然无波的眼底，泛起一丝波澜，像石头落入水面，涟漪层层泛开。

“你执掌佛门二宗之一，却不信有佛，我执掌天下第一宗门，却不信有神。无知匹夫以为人间天大地大，殊不知穷尽一生，也再难往前半步，你我倾覆一切，不过是为了给人族挣出一条血路，九方长明那些人，天分再高又有何用，不过是鼠目寸光的蝼蚁罢了！”

黑袍人哂然一笑，转身欲走。

春迟忽然道：“你近来梦见过迟碧江吗？”

黑袍人顿住脚步，没作声。

春迟又问了一遍。

黑袍人终于揭下兜帽， 露 出其下的真面容。

若旁人在此，定然大惊，因为他不是旁人，正是万剑仙宗宗主江离。

江离嘴角的笑容微微淡去。

“何出此问？”

“最近，我入定时，总会看见她，她没有说话，总站在不远不近的地方看我，好像要说什么，可当我询问她有什么心愿未了时，她却总是摇摇头，然后转身消失。”春迟似没看见他的反应，望着远方兀自道，“后来我觉着，她应该不是想见我，只是因为入不了你的梦，才只好让我代为转达。迟宫主对你，一往情深，可惜情深不寿，慧极必伤。”

“想不到方外之人，也有此等感慨，都说庆云修心，万莲修身，怎么如今万莲佛地，也开始修心了？”江离重新戴好兜帽，“我该走了。相信今日之后，过不了多久，我们的夙愿，很快就能实现。但愿你这里，不要出岔子，让我失望。”

最后一个字未落音，白光陡起，化为祥云簇簇，将黑袍悉数卷入。

幽都上空，乌云翻滚，红莲炽烈，连云层都映得红了。

一切都在朝既定的方向走。

春迟看着方才倒地的年轻僧人一眼，微微叹口气，正欲挥袖将他挪走，却忽然一怔，抬头望向自己来时方向，似在倾听什么，片刻之后，他捏了个手诀，半透明的身形随即彻底消失，甚至顾不上躺在地上的年轻僧人了。

……

长明找到万莲佛地的阵眼了。

他觉得自己这一次，应该是正确的。

打从进入幽都起，一切较量就在明里暗里开始了。

在进入万莲佛地之前，何青墨与长明二人，以幽都为棋盘，在城中各处布下大大小小各六十四处阵法。

这些阵法，有的是摆设，有的是陷阱，有的却是起初看似不起眼，后面才会起大作用的，星罗棋布，散落全城。

这场交手注定难缠。

一力降十会远远无法解决所有事情，放在明处的敌人仅仅是对方布局的第一步，也是引诱长明他们入局的棋子，佛门讲究 色 即是空，堪破一切，自然也喜欢以重重幻境来布局制敌。

长明觉得，圣觉的出现，仅仅是一把钥匙，杀了圣觉，才能打开大门，窥见万莲佛地的真正布置。

果不其然，圣觉之后，万莲八圣出现，他们的实力远在圣觉之上，这些年却甘愿隐居幕后，不动声 色 ， 迷 惑 世人眼睛。

就在刚刚，万莲八圣与孙不苦交手时，长明忽然察觉一丝异动。

这一丝异动是从幽都东北角传来。

敌人虽然布下天罗地网，但再缜密的陷阱，都会有破绽，这一丝破绽就出现在琉璃金珠杖出现之时，孙不苦以绝对优势压制住八圣，令他们心志出现微微动摇，满布幽都的阵法也在瞬间感应发动，虽然只有一瞬，但这一瞬，就像万千丝弦被人轻轻弹了一下，牵一发而动全身，立时为长明所察觉。

他随即与云未思循迹而来。

这是一种玄之又玄难以言喻的境界，仿佛诸天星辰为己所用，哪一颗骤然光芒大盛，哪一颗忽然陨落，他了然于心，尽在掌握，就像下棋的人到了某种程度，甚至可以闭着眼睛下盲棋，对方走哪一步，他自己走过哪一步，不必用眼睛去看，整个棋盘早已落在心间，清晰映出每一寸角落。

长明感觉在这短短一息之间，自己的修为似乎有了某种突破——自从将四非剑的灵力悉数让渡给云未思之后，他已经放弃自己短期内的突破了，却没想到会在此时此刻，此种情况下，有意外收获。

不过眼前的局面依旧棘手，他们仅仅是找到阵眼，真正的敌人却还未出现。长明如是想道。

呈现在二人面前的，是一片广袤无边的莲池。

池子里大大小小的莲花相簇绽放，一如盛夏。

只不过这些莲花并不是常见的粉 色 绯 色 ，而是像石头一般，纹理粗糙，斑斑点点，却又缓缓收放，似有生命。

莲池中央立着两根铜柱，铜柱之间则用铁索绑了一人。

那人下半身泡在莲池之中，石莲簇拥在他周身，而他脑袋微垂，生死不知。

是周可以。

长明没有急着过去，他观察四周，企图找出莲池的异常。

“欢迎二位贵客远道而来。”

周可以缓缓道，抬起头，他面 色 憔悴，出口声音沙哑，语气却分明不像他平日里的风格。

“不知此地风物，可还令二位满意？”

“地大物博，应有尽有，不愧是佛门二宗之一的万莲佛地，只是将佛座圣觉的 性 命拿出来当见面礼，未免过于隆重了些，春迟首尊诚意拳拳，委实令人过意不去。”长明缓缓道。

周可以神 色 急切，双目通红，语调截然相反，诧异之中又带着一丝欣悦。

“哦？九方真人为何知道是我？”

“世人都说，万莲佛地之中，武力当属圣觉为首，但这么多年过去，圣觉修为不过宗师以上，大宗师未满，这样一个人领导万莲佛地，实在说不过去。唯一的解释是，万莲佛地需要一个放在台前的傀儡，真正主事的人，是几乎从不 露 面，号称不食人间烟火，一心禅修的佛首春迟才对。你说我说得对么，春迟首尊？”

周可以微微一叹。

“我还记得当年初见九方真人，你立于山巅，俯瞰我等修士众人，狂傲张扬不可一世，根本无需为任何细节琐事烦心，在你的实力面前，一切人等自该俯首称臣。没想到这么多年过去，就连九方真人，也学会深思熟虑，细心缜密了。”

“人总是会变的，时间没有磨平我的雄心壮志，却总该让我的脾气好了许多。”长明微微一笑，“否则换作从前，我看见你如此对待我的徒弟，早就二话不说将你碎尸万段了，怎么还会浪费工夫如此啰嗦？”

周可以微微睁大眼睛，似乎竭力想要夺回自己身体的控制权，他的身体因用力过度而颤动，连带身上缠绕的铁索也开始抖动作响。

但他便是双目尽赤，嘴巴张张合合，也出不了任何声音，只能以唇形向长明无声传递几个字。

不要过来，快走！  
云未思出手了。

他剑诀一引, 春朝剑分作三道，掠向周可以！

剑光如虹，去势如电, 如离弦之箭, 无人可挡。

他不为杀周可以, 而是想斩断束缚周可以的铁链。

但, 剑光在离周可以三尺左右时就悬停住了！

片刻之后，剑光被一道无形屏障所吞，唯独春朝剑本体, 因云未思见机得早, 及时撤回，回到手中。

与此同时，云未思与长明二人, 前后左右，皆被八道威压近身, 金光耀眼，灿灿 逼 人。

长明左右四顾，只见八道威压逐渐成型，化为春迟的模样。

只是这八个“春迟”, 身形俱都是半透明的, 若有似无, 仿佛随时会消散。

长明有些震惊, 随即掩去。

“道家素来有一气化三清的说法，许多人穷其一生, 能炼成一个化神分||身已是不得了，没想到春迟佛首竟已达到化身千万无穷尽的境界，果然非同凡响！”

他面上洒然, 心却一点点沉下去。

今日想要取胜，恐怕难上加难，原以为他们加上鬼王联手，怎么也能将万莲佛地捅出个窟窿，但看来，万莲佛地隐藏比他们想象得还要深。

春迟的修为，起码也不在大宗师之下了。

外有万鬼作祟，祸 乱 幽都，内有陷阱处处，化身万千，万莲佛地以周可以诱他们来此，想必早有万全准备。

思忖之间，电光石火，八个化身已经同时出手，佛印化为金光，与春迟口中的佛音同时发出。

“唵！”

第一个音节发出时，层层佛塔带着金光从天而降，金丝银线姹紫嫣红，带着绚丽光华，重重砸向长明头顶，将他周身禁锢，无法动弹。

细看这佛塔四周，正是布满六字经文中的“唵”字，层层堆叠，缓缓旋转，经文与佛塔熠熠生辉，相互映照，挟着无上威力，令长明如有千万锁链加身，压得他喘不过气，几近窒息。

他微微张口，却发不出声音，哪怕在心里默念剑诀，也像被无形力量沉沉锁住，将神识困得密不透风。

佛塔开始收缩，金光如有实质，一点点勒住身体，衣裳下面甚至开始渗血。

长明的神 色 却很平静，仿佛受困受苦，与己无关。

金光越勒越紧，甚至在衣裳下勒住皮肉的形状，春迟化身神 色 一动，手指微点，一朵莲花落下佛塔顶端，金光轰然炸开！

那具被困住的身躯也跟着形神俱散，粉身碎骨！

不，自己并没有感觉到九方长明的死，难道他也修成化身了？

心念刚起，他就发现自己身后多了个人。

是长明！

剑光，铺天盖地的剑光。

挟冲霄之紫气， 荡 六合之异邪。

佛塔光辉一时被压了过去，四非剑一出，四野莫能与之争锋。

“不是化身。”

似乎看出春迟化身的疑 惑 ，长明主动为他解 惑 。

“我没有春迟首尊的机缘，修不出这万千化身，但御物化神之术，却已臻化境，信手拈来，不如今日就来看看，到底是你的化身强，还是我的傀儡之术强？”

“如此，甚好。”

话音方落，春迟化身反倒四合为一，虚悬半空，双眸微合，两手捏出极为复杂的手印，掌心翻覆宛如花开花落，片片莲瓣随之绽放，佛光圣洁，不可侵犯。

这朵极为璀璨漂亮的金莲所带给长明的，却是无穷尽的威压，莲花越来越大，像之前佛塔冉冉升起，在长明头顶盘旋，洒下金辉点点，远远望去，长明整个人就像沐浴在佛光之中。

念经者安详平和，听诵者无欲无求，旁观者看来，这正是佛经中所讲虔诚听经信佛的图像，但只有身处其中，才能发现，二人的角力是隐于平静水面下的暗 潮 汹涌，一点暗礁与漩涡的碰撞，都有可能将人拖入万劫不复之地。

莲花的威压化出无边幻界，将长明身心连同神识层层困住，比方才佛塔更胜一筹，若说佛塔只是正餐之前的开胃菜，那么此刻才真正开始上硬菜了。

长明只觉自己置身仙佛之境，周身金莲朵朵，流光溢彩，佛幡飘动，经文一条条在虚空无声流淌，入目皆是万法无法， 色 即是空，中央一人正是佛门师祖虚天藏佛尊，细看竟是春迟模样，他双目皆闭，右手拇指与中指捏在一起，碰触左手掌心，左手五指再以堆叠的形式，一根根叠起来，半包住右手。

这是佛门中极为隐秘复杂的一个法诀，传说大修为者持此法诀，能得金光不坏之身，刀枪不入，水火不侵，诸邪异端更是无法不得其门而入，心如琉璃，内外明澈，已是大圆满境界，所见者，唯有俯首受教，身心拜服，方能得佛所赦，回头是岸。

正是在这个法诀之下，六字咒语中的第二字已然出口。

“嘛！”

短短一字，佛音催伏，如狮子吼，百兽皆为之惊怖。

莲花震颤之下，花瓣片片落下，砸在长明头顶，如高山倾塌，其势不可挡。

长明周身灵力屏障，竟以肉眼可见的速度寸寸龟裂，花瓣进一步下压，眼看就要砸在身躯上。

轻若鸿 毛 的花瓣实则重于山石，顷刻即可将人砸死。

这时长明抬手，做了一个动作。

他像拂去头顶落叶那样，轻轻朝头顶一拂。

四两拨千斤。

重重花瓣，悉数被拂开，飘向春迟的方向。

周天景致，由方才的春暖花开，也随着他这一拂，顿时化为冰天雪地。

狂风大作，挟着雪花凌厉卷向二人。

一收一放，反守为攻，两人算是正式交手两次了。

两次都是春迟先出手，一次让长明用傀儡化神之术化解，另一次则被长明以新的幻境重叠，反过来让春迟陷入考验之中。

春迟并不意外。

如果眼前之人会被自己轻易打败，那他就不配叫九方长明了。

因为九方长明这四个字，曾经代表天下最强大的存在。

对方见识卓着，博览群宗，也曾为了研究佛门修炼之法而深入佛门，虽然此等行径为佛门中人不齿，但春迟从来就没有像万剑仙宗宗主江离那样瞧不起九方长明。

在他看来，九方长明是个极为难缠的对手，数十年前，对方凭借一己之力，就让六合烛天阵功败垂成，即使不明真相，却还能死而复生，从黄泉里挣出一条命来，眼下的九方长明，兴许比几十年前那个他的修为还要略逊一筹，但此人既能九死一生历劫归来，假以时日未必不能突破障碍更上一层楼。

他觉得自己也许能通过今日这一战，也领悟迟迟未能解决的玄机。

风雪刺骨，将春迟僧袍刮得猎猎翻滚，他岿然不动，合目微念，很快周身泛起金光。

金光如涟漪泛开，伴随木鱼之声，每响一下，风雪就弱一重，直到第九下时，遮天大雪已经停下，只有风还在呼啸，但也逐渐减缓，眼看云边渐有金光，映亮天空，日光即将出来，风雪即将停息，长明微微一笑，长袖一拂。

“剑来！”

“呢！”

几乎是同时，两道敕令发出！

四非剑剑光夺目，二人头顶天空也跟着乌云散尽。

云后并无日光，而是成千上万道佛光，正好被四非剑挡住，两股强大灵力正面对上，谁也不肯相让半寸。

佛光越盛，剑光就越盛。

八荒丛云，寂寥长风，凝聚荟萃，风云际会，无穷无尽，霎时间天地真气黑白相间，正邪相容，呈现出既撕裂又糅合的迹象。

要破九方长明的屏障，唯有此刻！

“叭！”

“咪！”

“吽！”

春迟竟接连念出咒语的后三音，一音强过一音，一鼓作气，大有趁势将对手一举击溃的迹象。

……

随着佛音渐高，被束缚在铁链中的周可以，虽竭力忍耐，面 色 依旧流 露 痛苦。

他的周身上下开始出现血痕，如有刀刻，一道一道，在他身上凌迟。

这些血痕不仅仅是落在肉||体上，更是鞭在识海深处，周可以的灵力已经在这些日子里被折磨削弱得所剩无几，如今这些无形之刀，每一刀都是刻在神识的伤口，令他痛极，恨不能立时死去，不必再忍受无尽痛苦。

可内心深处偏还有一股心气撑着，让他不能就此死去。

堂堂宗师，见血宗宗主，还有，那个人的徒弟，决不能以此屈辱的方式死去。

否则将来世人提起他，提起九方长明，只会轻描淡写喟叹一声——

哦，周可以，那个见血宗宗主啊，最后不是死在佛门手里了，正说明魔修再怎么修炼，也翻不出佛修的掌心。

他不甘心！

谁说魔修不如人，哪怕只为了证明给那人看，让他知道，自己的路没有走错……

他没有走错！

血，顺着嘴角淌下。

伤痕从皮下裂开，一条条蜿蜒曲折，在脖颈手臂等 裸 露 肌肤呈现，触目惊心，形容可怖。

周可以 迷 迷 蒙蒙睁开眼睛，仿佛看见有人朝他走来，向他伸出手。

睡吧，只要睡着了，就可以忘记一切，解决问题。

再不会有痛苦折磨，再不会有纠结烦恼。

在梦里，你依旧是魔修第一宗门的宗主，俯瞰众生，为所欲为。

周可以喘息着，在魅 惑 与真实之间苦苦挣扎。

他艰难地眨了眨眼，汗水混着血水的视线中，似乎看见长明与春迟的倾力一战，长明甚至还分出心神，朝他这里看了一眼。

周可以勉强牵起嘴角，心道自己怕是出了幻觉。

都让那人别过来了，他怎么可能还过来赴死。

自己可是他，最讨厌的徒弟。

……

四非剑更胜一筹。

只要一息，长明便可结束与春迟的对决。

但他却要面临更艰难的抉择。

云未思那边遇上万莲佛地十六金刚，对方以金刚莲花阵将其困住，加上春迟的另外四个化身，彼此周旋纠缠，直到长明这边决出胜负，春迟被迫收敛化身，集中全力对付云未思，连带十六金刚也以必杀之招力压，天时地利人和，重重禁制之下，纵然云未思再厉害，也渐有不逮之力。

这片刻之间，长明需要作出选择。

先救周可以，还是驰援云未思？  
作者有话要说：

与正文无关的小剧场：  
云未思：周可以和孙不苦同时落水，你救谁？  
长明：都是逆徒，救来作甚？  
云未思：那云海和云未思同时落水，你救谁？  
长明：？

云未思可以明显感觉到, 对方的灵力如同泉水，取之不竭，用之不尽。

十六金刚如莲花的十六瓣, 绵密连续, 合作无间, 开合张闭, 就像一个人那么完美。

但他们最令人头疼之处，还是灵力的强大。

这个莲池里数不尽的冤魂，是他们日日夜夜从各处收集而来的, 这些冤魂凝聚在一起, 加上外面百姓日夜祭拜的信仰之力，循环往复，为金刚莲花阵提供了源源不绝的灵力。

就像一个垂髫孩童忽然得到一把威力巨大的绝世神兵, 纵然他什么都不会，随意舞弄两下, 也足以造成强横伤害，就譬如眼前，十六金刚固然修为不如云未思，但他们联手配合无间, 加上诡异邪门永不枯竭的灵力, 竟也能将云未思围困起来, 令他短时间内无法离开。

诵经声流淌入耳, 无法隔绝，哪怕云未思已经关闭心门, 这些声音依旧四面八方，无孔不入，似乎在劝说他弃道从佛, 皈依佛门。

十六人分布周身各处，组成完整的莲花阵，将每一处生门与破绽封锁，并牢牢控制云未思的每一步动向，一旦他有出手的意图，莲花池中的灵力就会出现剧烈波动，凝聚于一点，形成坚不可摧的屏障，反弹云未思的攻击。

“佛有生时，万人皆拜。其是时，金光四耀，花果满地，莲花盛放，天乐齐奏，香气充盈，草木盎然，濒死者复生无恙，残疾者行走自如，众生俯首求佛授法，佛曰，万法无相，唯求本真。何谓本真，问心自知。天地万物，举凡一草一木，一鸟一兽，高如鹰隼，低若池鱼，皆有本真之心……”

云未思合目不动。

诵经声高高低低，渗透神识，灌满灵台，饱含灵力，让他不知不觉就干扰了道心，触动神魂。

金光重重之下，春朝剑的剑光正一寸寸收缩，越来越弱，金光进而白光退，云未思周身结界所剩余地，已经不多了。

守凡是十六人中 性 子最急躁的。

他自入佛门，在万莲佛地待了整整二十年，这二十年没有磨掉他的急 性 子，反倒让他看遍世间诸相。

普通人总有无穷无尽的欲望，财物，权力，爵位，乃至女人，富贵荣华，爱恨嗔痴，他们甘愿舍弃一切换去万莲佛地的庇佑，最终神魂俱销，一无所有。

这让守凡有个感觉，万莲佛地是无所不能的，凡人无不有所求，只要有求，便有弱点，哪怕强横如修士，自诩高人一等，同样破绽百出，魔修欲望最盛自不必说，就连道修佛修，也难逃此理。

修为越高的修士，所求也就越多，正因为看过高山之巅的风景，渴望更进一层，绝不肯落到半山腰甚至山下，既有所求，就有欲望。

什么道门首尊，昔日天下第一人的大弟子，守凡倒很想看看，此人内心的欲望到底是什么，一旦揭下那层面纱，所谓强者也就是那么回事，欲望面前，众生平等。

他已经迫不及待想看见这位云道尊沉沦于欲望之海无法自拔的情形了，那不正可证明道修的确不如佛修吗？

想及此，守凡悄然换了个手印，双手结莲花八宝印，引灵力入阵眼，企图加速云未思的焦虑，引诱他发狂，层层金光中，他的神识随之潜入，滑向对方。

已作困兽之斗的云未思悬空立于十六人包围之下，合目出神，看似平静，实则神识正在激烈交战缠斗，根本无法脱身。

护卫他的剑光越来越弱，春朝剑似乎力有不逮，如风中残烛，随时熄灭，而金光却进一步耀眼。

正是现在！

守凡的神识穿过金光，迅疾掠向对方后脑勺！

只要突破前方屏障，就能侵入对方识海，从识海彻底摧毁云未思此人，让他魂飞魄散。

对方的灵力被佛光困住，根本阻拦不了守凡，后者内心不出意料一笑，志得意满，眼看尽在掌握。

等等……

忽然间，守凡身躯一震，神识若有实体，此刻定然是睁大眼睛难以置信。

他看见了什么？

对方的识海——

没有勉强支撑苦苦抵抗的背水一战，没有即将被击溃的意识神智，更没有脆弱濒临破碎的道心，面临绝境的无助绝望，只有无边无际的血海。

腥膻扑面而来，血海中尸骨沉浮，每一个骷髅头都在对他 露 出诡异的微笑，以强大威压令他不由自主往前送，等他反应过来，血水已经漫过来，逐渐淹没他的神智。

原来，自己只是个诱饵！

对方一早就发现了守凡，但云未思没有声张，冷眼旁观他过来送死，从而将他当成突破点，击溃莲花阵！

当守凡意识到这一点时，一切已然来不及。

血海滔天，尸骨积山，守凡最后一个念头，是惊恐。

因为他发现了云未思的秘密。

对方识海最深处，竟不是道心，而是——

魔心！

云未思睁开双目！

红焰在眼底蔓延开来，迅速染满眸子。

在所有人看不见的地方，红线浮显纠缠，猛烈如火，熊熊无法熄灭。

那是曾经在九重渊中求而不得的痛苦，是深埋心中的困 惑 不解，是与诸魔缠斗交手时被种下的魔气，为了压制这股魔气，他强行分裂出云海，后来为了压制魔气，又重新融合了云海，但魔气若能就此轻易消失，也不能成为魔了，几次与妖魔交手，魔气都被极大程度引诱出来，用尽全力才能勉强压制下去。

治标不治本，压抑已久的魔气，迟早会像火山喷发，物极必反，再也压抑不住，这是云未思和长明两人心中的共识，所以上回在洛都的琉璃塔中，长明宁可牺牲自己修为上的突破，也要将四非剑灵力先用在云未思身上。

但此刻，身处佛修重地，莲花阵中，云未思却放任魔心肆虐，红焰疯长，经声越高，经文越盛，效果越是相反，他甚至能感觉自己的心思开始发生变化。

当他有能力趁着守凡的死突破阵眼，彻底摧毁金刚莲花阵时，云未思却没有这么做。

他看见了周可以陷落险境，看见长明的左右为难。

某种念头开始在内心深处发酵生根，阴暗不得见光。

云未思心道，原来任 性 是如此让人痛快的。

守阵十五人察觉守凡的死了。

他们开始对云未思发动猛烈攻势。

云未思引而不发，以肉身承受强大的佛光威压，苦苦支撑。

他捕捉到长明面上的矛盾纠结一闪而逝，亲眼看见对方最终仍是朝周可以掠去。

云未思嘴角微微扬起，是冷意，也是自嘲。

他一直知道，九方长明对自己是特殊的，但这种特殊和看重，是相对于其他人而言，因为自己在他身边待的时间最长，也是最了解对方习惯的，从前哪怕明了自己心意，在对方拒绝之后，他也总是会想，没关系，这样就行，能够看着他，伴他左右，远远的，终此一生，就已足够。

然而这些都是自欺欺人的，现在他知道远远不够。

自己根本就不想隐忍。

既然不想，又何必强人所难？

魔心是一个借口，也是放纵自己的理由。

生死关头，对方的行动终于印证他长久以来的不安，证明他自欺欺人的可笑，充其量，自己只是重要了一点，却远远没重要到，让九方长明能够放弃其它一切。

云未思，你的存在，就是个彻头彻尾的笑话！

冥冥之中，一个声音在他脑海炸开，肆意嘲笑，疯狂无忌。

不如成魔吧！

成魔吧！

世间诸物，将再也无法束缚住你，凡夫俗子通通该死，你想要的，就一定要得到！

若非如此，做人还有什么意思？

红焰从周身炸开，陡然将金 色 经文彻底粉碎！

金红交织，却逐渐演化为黑 色 ，纯然浓烈的黑焰炽热绽放，莲花阵顷刻瓦解，十六人被迫现身，被黑焰击飞出去，又在半空被黑焰卷住 舔 走，化为灰烬。

以云未思为圆心的莲花池发生剧烈震颤，池水翻涌，石莲倾覆，迅速蔓延，周围开始扭曲龟裂，莲花池中的冤魂争先恐后呼啸而出，凭着本能想要往云未思的反方向逃离，却又悉数被黑焰卷住，通通吸入云未思周身的旋风中。

旋风黑焰越来越厚，以致于根本看不清云未思的情形。

却说长明那边却晚了半步。

他拼尽全力赶到时，只能眼睁睁看着周可以的身躯肢解化开，皮肉一块块掉落池中，最终仅剩一具白骨，而神魂将将被莲花池吸入其中。

天打雷劈的折磨也不过如此，长明目眦欲裂，只来得及将他的魂魄抢下纳入怀中，便被身后黑焰卷至！

他回过头，便见黑焰铺地，绽开朵朵黑 色 莲花，云未思一步步走来，双目尽赤，神 色 平静中隐有疯狂。

这是魔心蚀体，已然成魔之象！

长明心头猛地往下一沉。

此时莲花池被魔焰席卷滔天，阵法彻底失败，所有化身归于无形，虚空中一人缓缓现身，正是万莲佛地佛首春迟。

云未思停住脚步，望向春迟。

三人分据三处，大有鼎力僵持之势。

春迟的目光滑过长明，落在云未思身上，忽然想起万剑仙宗宗主临走前说的那句话。

云未思，他将会是你的助力。  
春迟一直觉得, 万剑仙宗宗主是个走一步看三步的人。

当年万神山计划，他虽未参与其中，却也是从头到尾的旁观者。

江离从头到尾都很淡定, 就连六合烛天阵中九方长明突然发难, 最终导致临阵失败, 死伤惨重, 他也没有太大的愤怒失望，就好像一切早有所料，尽在掌握, 虽然对方口口声声说自己疏忽出了纰漏, 但春迟甚至怀疑，对方之所以提出万神山计划，正是为了在失败之后, 以整个天下为局，东南西北四角为支柱, 重新布阵。

这里面唯一的变数，就是九方长明未死。

也许就连江离都没有想到，九方受了那样重的伤，没有像任海山一样魂飞魄散, 尸骨无存, 居然还能在黄泉那样险恶的境地中生存下来, 甚至一步步又走到当日与他们作对的位置上。

冥冥之中, 仿佛自有天意。

但春迟自己是不相信天意的。

即使身在佛门，每日向信众讲经, 宣扬佛道，他内心深处却对神佛存在抱着质疑。

正因这一丝质疑，他放任万莲佛地收集魂魄聚敛灵力, 放任江离将此地作为六合烛天阵的其中一处阵脚，用以炼化聚魂珠，启动阵法。

如今其势已成，只等东风上门。

在春迟眼中，九方长明就是这股完美的东风。

他心志坚忍，比世间任何修士，都要适合成为六合烛天阵的一部分，比起九方长明这条大鱼，周可以仅仅是用来引诱他上门的诱饵罢了。

思及此，春迟微微一笑。

他扬起袖子，周围金光迭起，道道经文从天而降，将自己与其他二人分隔开来。

“二位想必有许多话要说，贫僧就先不打搅了。”

他的那一丝笑容忽然僵住。

春迟看见云未思朝他这里前进一步。

一步千里，伸出的手居然直接穿过经文屏障，朝他抓来。

双目暴戾，杀意翻腾，已然将春迟当成猎物。

万剑仙宗宗主的话言犹在耳，春迟以为云未思必然会先出手对付九方长明，没想到自己坐山观虎斗不成，倒是先成了对方的目标。

他心念电转，手中禅杖重重一顿，双手合十。

“万法波澜，唯心一处，出来吧！”

话音方落，莲花池黑浪翻涌，怨气冲天，无数怨灵凭水而起，蹿向云未思与长明二人，将他们团团围住。

万莲佛地，已不见佛影，所见之处，悉数是鬼哭狼嚎，凶灵呼啸，它们如噬血之蛆，看见肥美猎物，便一拥而上，若非长明与云未思周身有灵力护体，只怕立时就要被它们吞噬殆尽。

长明被黑浪卷入其中，没了身形，生死不知。

春迟并不指望这些怨魂能困住二人，他长身一跃，悬空持杖而立，一手捏诀，引金光由禅杖入水。

“法出有因，由我而引。万法恒永，因缘得法！”

须臾，十六道金光混着黑浪出水，在半空形成黑 色 莲花，隐隐金 色 流转。

但金 色 剧烈波动，似与黑 色 交织，满心不情愿，却又被纠缠。

“法出今日，身心幻生，赦尔无罪，万邪趋避！”

春迟嘴唇阖动，随着法诀念出，金光与黑莲纠葛越深，丝丝缠绕，最终浑然一体，黑莲炸开滔天黑焰，分作两股，撞向云未思与九方长明二人！

守凡一招冒进，使得阵法满盘皆输，被云未思毁于一旦，其余十五人虽受了不同程度的伤，却还有生机在，春迟这一手，竟是直接将十五人置于死地，令他们与池中怨魂结合，形成强大法器。

春迟出手之后，也不去看二人如何，毫不犹豫撤身就走。

他还有更重要的事情要做。

聚魂珠其势已成，今夜过后，整个幽都沦为修罗地狱，谁也难以独善其身，万莲佛地连同幽都这一片，将以万千生灵为祭，成为六合烛天阵最坚固的一角，而九方长明的 性 命，也将会构筑在这片地狱之上，为聚魂珠锦上添花，发挥巨大效果。

这一切，不管有没有云未思在，都不可能被破坏。

天，黑沉沉的，似乎永远看不见曙光。

破晓黎明停留在来临前的那一刻，万物哭嚎也唤不醒它。

春迟忍不住抬眼看天。

即使是这样，神佛也未曾出现降临。

万莲佛地诋佛毁佛，以佛为名，行妖魔之事，甚至比魔修还不如，果然这世间，从来就未曾有神佛吗？

既然如此，他不停修行，又有何意义？

既然人间总有终结的尽头，不如就由他来了结。

怨气由地面滋生，凝聚，波动，上涌。

幽都上空，乌云翻腾之中隐现一丝血红，红光流溢下沉，与怨灵的黑焰搅弄在一起，形成庞大漩涡，正一步步朝万莲佛地移动。

当漩涡落在万莲佛地，六合烛天大阵正式启动，黑暗深渊的裂口豁开，整个人间，将会彻底陷入绝境。

妖魔尽出，吞噬生灵，五十年前江离想做到却功败垂成的事情，也将会实现。

春迟不在乎万莲佛地，不在乎生灵涂炭，甚至不在乎自身修为生死，他只想彻底解开自己多年来孜孜追求的疑 惑 ，除了江离，没有人能帮他。

忽然间，他的身形顿住！

匆忙神 色 凝固在脸上，甚至还带着难以置信的震惊。

他缓缓低头。

一只手穿透了自己的身体，直接擒住他的心脏，准确无误。

红 色 的心在这只手掌里跳动，犹带着热气。

血从身体喷溅出来，春迟甚至抓不住禅杖，后者从松开的手里直直掉落。

这只手从他身体里抽出，整个过程不过眨眼工夫，春迟口角吐血，身躯像刚才的禅杖一般，转眼被莲花池中的黑浪吞没，沉浮两下，不见踪影。

长明击碎十六金刚冤魂所生的黑莲浪 潮 ，从结界束缚中走出，便看见云未思手里捏着那颗心，低头缓缓 舔 舐，似在品尝什么美味。

唇齿染血，眼角生红，片刻之后，察觉对方注视，云未思抬起头，冲着他展颜一笑。

这一笑，直接笑得长明头皮发麻，身躯微震。

眼前之人，哪里还是云未思，分明是个魔气滔天的妖孽！

他张了张口，甚至不知道要说什么。

因为云未思很显然，已经听不进他的任何话了。

对方将那颗心捏在手里，像把玩心爱之物，举步向他走来。

长明并指捏诀，纵有万千波澜，终隐于平淡之下。

“剑来。”  
章节不记得自己已经狂奔多久了。

他明明是按照贺惜云他们的吩咐, 安安分分待在一个小院子里，以备不时之需的接应，长明他们则通过阵法前往万莲佛地。临走之前, 许静仙还将一个双腿残疾的瘸子寄在他这里, 那瘸子也不与他说话, 整天什么事都不干, 一心守着个破旧的小炼丹炉，关在杂物房里，也不知道在鼓捣些什么。

章节穷极无聊, 不得不静下心来思索自己过去所学, 镇日打坐静修，倒也有些收获。

但他从未想过，变故并非始于长明和鬼王那边, 而是来自幽都。

一夕之间，风云突变, 妖魔肆虐，神鬼悲鸣。

孤魂野鬼倾巢而出，在幽都上空呼啸盘旋，形成庞大黑焰, 又狞笑分散各处, 肆意杀戮, 为所欲为, 恶鬼直接抓住活人吞噬生机，妖魔则趁机灌注魔气, 或附身其上，以人皮招摇过市，再狩猎下一个受害者。

满城内外, 哭声不绝于耳，章节恍惚有种错觉，他从人间来到炼狱。

小院子起初有阵法结界护持，还算安全，后来那些恶鬼不知怎的撕裂结界突破进来，修士的气息让他们嗅到美味，前仆后继涌入，想要将两人撕成碎片。

瘸子方岁寒在见血宗时受了伤，战斗力减半，基本等同寻常人，只剩下章节一人在单打独斗。

他修为放在平日也还够用，但面对以一敌百，以寡敌众，尤其当黑焰般的恶鬼还源源不断涌来时，章节就有些后继无力了，他不得不拖着瘸子步步后退。

费尽力气逃出那座宅子，两人又仓皇奔向城外，可惜还未出城就被更多的恶鬼围住，前后夹击，想跑也跑不了。

唯一的生机，就是拼死抵抗，杀出一条血路。

他无数次抱怨瘸子没用，谩骂絮叨不休，瘸子也让他扔下自己，但章节最终还是没把人丢下，他说服自己，这是因为生怕许静仙等人回来看见瘸子死了，要找他算账，他可不想得罪那几个人。

“我跑不动了！”方岁寒道。

他脚伤未愈，前些日子甚至无法行走，最近才好了些，许静仙带着他原是看在那几颗救命丹 药 的份上，想从方岁寒身上再多榨点好处，估计也没想到堂堂见血宗观海峰峰主，居然会沉 迷 炼丹到荒废修为，难怪见血宗惊变那天，他竟会差点丧命。

“我背不了你！跑不动也得跑！”章节挥剑斩去一个恶鬼，回头见状有些崩溃。

“死就死吧，碗大一个疤，十八年后又是一条好汉！”方岁寒破罐子破摔，他脸 色 煞白，半瘫在地上，出气多入气少，眼看用不着恶鬼扑上来，他也快不行了。

远远的，灵力的剧烈波动传到他们这里来，地面跟着微微震颤，似乎有人在斗法。

有斗法就说明有敌我之分，说不定还是可以投靠的盟友！

章节眼睛一亮，求生欲陡升，回头再看方岁寒一副死样子，咬咬牙。

“我背你，快上来！”

等方岁寒磨磨蹭蹭上了他的背，两人一路斩妖除魔，半是奔逃半是亡命地跑到皇城前面广场空地，便见遮天蔽日的黑焰笼罩在皇城上空，暗沉沉的隐有血光，几欲压塌摧折皇城一般。

黑云之下，许静仙、何青墨、鬼王等人都在那里，还有零星生面孔的散修，以及一些侥幸逃生，又闻讯赶来避难的寻常百姓，万千恶灵凶魂环绕着他们，急于撕开一个裂口。

章节和方岁寒看傻眼了。

他们觉得自己不是赶过来得救的，而是过来自投罗网的。

身后黑焰来势汹汹，又与前面恶鬼合流，两股一并，将两人当成餐前甜点，张口欲噬！

“紫气东来，剑意诛邪！”

章节大喝一声，剑光骤然大盛，挡在两人身前，岌岌可危，面前维持。

这是本门高阶剑术，他还未能修炼，平日里背是背得多了，也不敢尝试，此刻 性 命遭遇威胁，实在顾不上那么多，想也不想就用出来，没想到还真成功了。

还没等他高兴片刻，那剑光忽明忽暗，似在黑焰与主人命令之间摇摆，过了一会儿，居然掉转剑身朝他们疾 射 而来！

章节面 色 大变，拽起方岁寒就往许静仙他们的方向奔去。

“救命啊！！！”

令狐幽虽然是鬼王，但这个称号，只是因为他是鬼修之最，能驭鬼于千里，寻常鬼魂见了他都要俯首称臣，号令群鬼的前提是他的力量远远凌驾于这些凶灵之上。

眼下黑焰势大，咄咄 逼 人，大有将他们所有人都吞噬于此，彻底将幽都变为鬼域的架势，在此等威压之下，令狐幽已经很难发挥出鬼王的优势，甚至就连从前收服的鬼灵，也隐隐有噬主迹象，换而言之，过去驭鬼所能达到的巨大力量，此刻已经剩下不到十之一二，甚至开始出现劣势。

鬼王手中的敛鬼幡猎猎翻动，里面的恶鬼与外面遥相呼应，蠢蠢欲动，呼的一下从幡中蹿出，却不是扑向令狐幽对面，而是朝令狐幽咬来！

他挥袖斩去，气劲之下，恶鬼哀嚎粉碎，却又有更多的扑上前来，它们忽然发现令狐幽这样的鬼修，正是对恶鬼来说最肥美的猎物，连活人生机都有所不及。

令狐幽一下成为众矢之的。

边上不断有百姓和修士下意识离他远些，以免被波及，令狐幽面 色 苍白冷峻，似乎对此毫无意识，他身处一波波汹涌扑来的黑焰恶灵之中，手起手落，将杀戮当成一种习惯。

许多年以来，他一直生活在黑暗中，从未奢求过光明，也本来就不需要光明。

一条路，一个人走，就已足够。

袍袖被零星黑焰咬住不放，得寸进尺，竟是想卷上他的衣裳，进而 舔 上衣裳下的身躯！

下一刻，黑焰被剑光斩去，一人狠狠撞上他的后背，将令狐幽撞得往前。

“别分神，你杀前面，我后面！”

何青墨的声音传来，气急败坏，带着嘶哑的血气。

整整一晚上的厮杀，早已耗尽他的气力，包括他在内的所有人，全凭一股气力在支撑。

但令狐幽没想到，何青墨竟会在这个时候过来救自己。

“你……”

“你什么你，你死了我们也活不了多久，专心点！”

说话间，何青墨又挥剑斩下几只恶鬼。

令狐幽成鬼修之后，早已许久没体会过温度是个什么样的感受，他 摸 什么都是冰冷的，就连吃人间的食物，哪怕再热气腾腾，到他嘴里，也是冰冷一片。

唯独此刻，他竟能感觉后背隐隐有些发烫。

是久违的，令人怀念的温度。

……

云未思忽然想起一件事。

先前圣觉被他杀死，临死前落下万丈悬崖，被冰刺穿心而死，面 色 却毫无恐慌，甚至向他投来意味深长的眼神。

云未思还曾琢磨过，对方那个眼神究竟是什么意思。

但现在他已经明白答案了。

圣觉拼着以自己的 性 命为赌注，给他种下一道禁制。

这道禁制，平日里毫无所觉，也不会对修为有什么影响，但当他魔心触动，禁制就会加深魔心，引诱他彻底成魔。

也许从他进入九重渊，与妖魔日夜缠斗，被魔气入体开始，这个结局，就已经注定了。

这正是敌人想看见的结果，一步棋走到今日，终于开始发挥他应有的作用。

但此刻云未思已经无所谓了。

入魔也好，修道也罢，如果不能随心所欲，又有何益？

他的内心无波无澜，将掌中那颗尚且在跳动的心捏碎，然后朝九方长明伸出手。

“周可以的神魂，给我。”  
长明看着他, 他也望着长明。

四目相对，长明在对方眼中看见疯狂与偏激。

唯独没有旧日冷静。

“你还记得我叫什么吗？”他问云未思。

手指微微一动，血肉碎末从指缝流淌而下, 黏腻腥膻, 云未思却毫不在意。

“你以为我失忆了吗？”云未思微微一笑, “我现在很清醒, 师尊。”

“我记得我从小到大的每一件事，包括如何被仇家追杀，一路逃到玉皇观, 求你收徒, 风雨里跪了很久。这些我都记得。”

记忆甚至比以往更为清晰，他甚至记得当时自己跪着的那块青石板上的纹路，记得雨水冲刷过后的树叶落在他面前, 而他的心情就像那片叶子，无根无源, 不知今日如何，明日又会怎样，家国离他已经远去，唯有眼前的玉皇观无限放大, 是他仅存的依靠。

如果当时观主不肯收留, 他只能血洒当场, 成为过去现在千万个亡魂的其中一个, 即使在他自己看来惊心动魄的经历，放大到整个天下, 却又是如此微不足道。

“我还记得，有一年冬至夜，我去厨下亲手包了饺子, 端去给你，你说玉皇观冬至素来是喝羊肉汤的，不过还是将那盘饺子吃了，一边吃，一边嫌弃我包得不好，有些还破皮了，肉馅掉出来，染了满碗汤。”

他望着长明，一双眼睛不掩杀戮，却也无比清醒。

胸腔里的心还在炽烈跳动，所有记忆他都不曾遗忘，只是不想再隐忍自己。

像现在，血沫碎肉停留在指尖的滑腻令他感到享受，云未思已经对清心寡欲和静心修道没有任何兴趣，唯一的执念被无限放大，他势必要得到眼前此人，才能消了心头那把火。

否则火势愈演愈烈，只会将他自己焚烧殆尽。

“我记得。”长明缓缓开口。

“不止饺子，第二年你也做了羊肉汤，只不过厨艺平平，那羊肉弄得太韧，根本嚼不烂，还不辟腥，我是捏着鼻子才喝下去的。”

长明试图用轻松的语气唤回些许旧日温情，但他失望了，云未思就像在听旁人的过往，眼中血 色 浓郁，化不开分毫半点，若是长时间盯着，很容易令人心神涣散，被扯入那波涛汹涌的血海翻腾中。

“周可以肉身一灭，神魂还在，犹有一线生机，你想连这一线生机都剥夺吗？”

云未思神 色 漠然：“周可以杀孽过重，从前炼化炉鼎时，不也杀人如麻，如魔无异，有今日下场，不过是他在偿还前面的罪孽罢了。修道者讲因果，一饮一啄，皆有前定，这是你从前对我讲的，如今对他倒是宽容得很。”

长明道：“他罪孽深重，已经受尽折磨而死，余下一抹残魂，即便得以保存，也需细心呵护得遇机缘才能存活，杀与不杀，其实没有区别。我不希望你手上沾了他的因果，这个理由可足够？”

云未思盯着他片刻，若有所思，须臾之后，冷冷一笑。

“周可以的身魂，和你自己的命，你选一个。”

长明受了伤，而且伤势不轻。

这是刚才闯入万莲佛地之后一路杀过来留下的，不算致命，但他修为原本就到了瓶颈，加上从前旧伤，种种叠加，已经到了负荷的极限边缘，危若累卵，摇摇欲坠，此时只需有一只手，便能将他推向万丈深渊。

他不知道云未思有没有看出来。

两人对话的同时，也是一场对弈。

以心为棋，揣摩对手。

入魔后的云未思，已然变成另外一个人。

“若我都不想选呢？”他反问道。

云未思眸 色 一暗，眼底掀起巨浪滔天，那只刚捏碎了心的手陡然朝他伸过来。

一步千里，瞬息到了眼前！

长明倏地后撤，身体轻若无物往后飘飞，似早有准备，恰好避开了对方的攻势。

但云未思不依不饶，身形跃起，黑袍宛若遮天羽翼，将长明视线彻底挡住。

黑焰在莲花池中翻腾，焰火不时卷向两人脚面，企图趁虚而入。

长明发现云未思入魔之后，出手风格也有了许多变化。

从前万变不离其宗，法诀剑诀影响手法，总归还在道门范畴之内，春朝剑来来去去，也脱不开从前在玉皇观学习的影子轨迹，但如今却全然不同了。

他甚至没有召出春朝剑，出手随心所欲，天马行空，周身魔气似乎察觉主人心意，化为狰狞鬼脸张开血盆大口朝长明咬来，其余魔气则分作四股将其围住，魔气与长明的灵力绝不相容，来势汹汹，贪婪得近乎将他一口吞下。

长明挥袖，灵力澎湃而去，将魔气阻住。

“剑来。”

四非剑应声呼啸而来，剑光夺目，如巨浪行空，潋滟光彩，不可直视。

他早年携着四非剑走遍天下，如今历劫归来，剑意更上一层，与四非剑早已达到无须剑诀便可心意相通的地步，剑随心动，骤然分出无数道，像一把巨大的扇子哗地打开，穿透魔气，疾 射 向对方。

剑气凛然，杀意凛然，这一去，竟半分也不留余地。

“你要杀我？”云未思问道。

他并没有张嘴说话，这句话是通过神识传达的。

无声胜有声，长明只觉对方声音如擂鼓，重重撞在自己识海中！

他勉强吞下喉间腥膻，眼看云未思已然伸手抓过来，长明身形陡然消失在原地。

云未思冷笑一声，蓦然回头！

九方长明果然在他身后！

不过是傀儡之术故技重施罢了！

魔气感应主人愤怒，轰然炸开，尖厉狂啸着纷涌过来。

既然他宁可抱着周可以的神魂一起死，那就死吧！

云未思冷冷想道。

他漠然旁观魔气突破对方结界，眼看就要钻入七窍，将躯体撕碎，忽然一丝警觉从心头升起！

云未思说不上这丝警觉从何而来，也不知道为何会出现，只是长久以来习惯了危险的身体一种本能的反应，告知他巨大的危险即将来临。

难道这一丝危险来自九方长明？

他下意识收敛魔气，但已经来不及了，一些去势太快的魔气直接冲入对方胸口，将九方长明直接冲得往后飞去！

与此同时，一股巨大的威压从头顶出现！

云未思抬头，只来得及看见金光灿烂，依稀有只佛手从天而降，沉沉压下！

魔气在这样的威压之下，仿佛天生相克，居然很快被碾为齑粉。

白光 插 了进来，挡在云未思与金光之间！

千钧一发之际，九方长明居然折返回来，将云未思推开，以身与金光相抗衡！

剑光被寸寸吞噬。

之前已经将绝大部分灵力渡给了云未思的四非剑也终有抵挡不住的时候，铮的一声，剑落入莲花池中！

与剑一道的，还有九方长明的身影。  
黑焰尖声狂笑, 蜂拥而上，想要将九方长明吞噬其间，享受这一场饕餮盛宴。

但它们的欲望被生生阻住！

被佛手重创的九方长明, 居然还能在莲花池中保持神智, 四非剑在他手中微微发光, 剑气凌厉, 起手落下，无数亡魂被剑光粉碎，从此灰飞烟灭, 不复存在, 但已经被欲望日夜浸染的恶鬼亡灵们早已失去恐惧的滋味，它们难得看见修为如此强大美味的猎物，依旧前仆后继, 不知疲惫。

云未思居高临下，冷眼旁观。

他看见九方长明的手渐渐迟缓, 对方嘴角见红，眼角也有血迹，显然力有不逮，开始呈现不支。

对方霜白发尾在黑焰中飞扬狂舞, 宛若流星划过长夜, 璀璨却极短, 令人着 迷 , 终究唏嘘。

四非剑与九方长明已然一体，当先挡在主人身前冲锋陷阵, 这是四非剑对长明的忠诚，剑已成灵，如有心意。

大部分修士都有属于自己的神兵, 未必是剑，但一定伴随终身，有些是师长馈赠，有些则是从他人手中获得的，神器法宝同样有灵，不可轻忽怠慢，许多人终其一生往往要与自己的神兵法宝无限磨合，也未必能达到从心所愿的境界。

但四非剑不同，它的一分一毫都是长明穷尽四方打造出来的，从它诞生的那一刻，就注定此生只认一个主人，即使后来落入他手里，云未思也可以驱遣它，但他很清楚，那是四非剑感应到两人之间的牵绊——他的师门修为，都来自玉皇观，与九方长明一脉相承。更确切地说，他早就打上九方长明的烙印，所以四非剑愿意认他为主，直到后来九方长明本人出现，这把剑才又回到对方手中。

此刻，这把忠诚不二的神兵，也濒临绝境，行将崩溃，它已竭尽全力，却仍无法挽救主人于水火，最终只能挡在主人身前，以最后的生命发出最为耀眼的剑光，将周身一切黑焰横扫 荡 平。

随后，剑身碎为星光点点，消失在长明手中。

但危机并未因此终结，头顶金 色 威压顷刻 逼 近，一人在云间若隐若现，周身金光环绕祥云附庸，天乐齐奏百香聚来，与神明降临无异，若有凡夫善信在此，必然毫不犹豫跪下磕头，祈求保佑。

云未思眯起眼，发现对方乍看很像万莲佛地大雄宝殿里的那尊佛像，但金身佛像上顶着的，竟是方才已经死去的春迟的脸。

他面容慈悲，看着云未思，宛若看着 迷 途未返的无知孩童，包容大度，胸襟广博。

装神弄鬼！

云未思冷冷一笑，舍了九方长明，将注意力都放在春迟身上。

春迟堂堂万莲佛地佛首，方才那样轻易战死本就蹊跷，似如今这般早有成算死而复生，才算正常。

云未思袍袖微振，魔气排山倒海涌向对方！

他入魔之后，体内另一股力量冲破封印已久的禁锢，如出笼猛虎，再无限制，云未思能感觉自己的力量甚至比原来还要强大，已经达到随心所欲的地步，他也很清楚，这股力量带来的，并非无穷尽的强大，而是毫无挟制底线的深渊，一旦自己稍有弱势，非但控制不住这股力量，还会为其反噬。

但云未思既然选择入魔，就已经完全不在乎这些细枝末节。

此时的他，实力修为已经深不可测，魔气半空化为猛虎头颅，咆哮狂吼，张口欲噬！

面对山呼海啸般的威压，春迟却不愿与他正面针锋相对，抬手一点，金光化为屏障稍挡片刻，春迟选择避其锋芒，退让三舍，身体化实为虚，让魔气扑了个空。

“云首尊，你的敌人不该是我。”春迟的声音很柔和，柔和到听不出半点敌意。“你的心愿，我可助你达成。”

须臾，金光在莲花池上大盛，春迟竟是将手伸向被困其中的九方长明。

从头到尾，他的目标就不是云未思，而是九方长明！

“一念为佛，一念成魔，你的心思，我已知晓，你想杀的人，我为你杀。”

春迟嘴角噙笑，面现淡淡慈悲，金光朦胧中，身后隐有光轮，与神佛无异。

“众生皆苦，就让我来为你解决修道路上的魔障吧。”

长明已是强弩之末。

没了四非剑，池中恶灵尚有万千，也不知这些年万莲佛地到底收揽了多少魂魄在此，日久天长以怨气滋养，令浑浑噩噩的无知魂魄逐渐化为难缠厉鬼，彼此在莲花池中互相厮杀，最终能够存活下来的，必然是恶灵中的佼佼者，这些恶灵方才被四非剑清了大半，却还有一些残余下来，长明光是对付它们已是费劲，旁边还有个成魔的云未思在虎视眈眈。

结果现在又冒出个春迟。

金光袭来时，春风拂面，微不惊澜，若美人柔荑，如柳叶过水，但长明只觉后背一阵剧痛，想必是金光佛印突破自己灵力，拍在身躯上的反应。

旁边的云未思明明有机会出手，但他没有动。

魔气早已侵蚀他的神智，让他变成另外一个人。

又或许，从来没有变过，只是从前的云未思以道心压制，如今完全抛弃道心，走上了另外一条路。

长明微微苦笑。

看来，今日自己难逃死劫了。

长明从未像此刻这样对死亡有清晰的认知。

哪怕是当年在万神山，六合烛天阵忽逢变故，混 乱 中几大宗师大打出手，阵毁人亡，他差点魂飞魄散，长明也能将身前后手安排妥当，将死亡当作修道途中的另一场冒险。

但现在，他真切看见幽冥黄泉之路已经在前面打开，而自己一只脚已经迈了上去。

血从嘴角与眼角淌下，混杂着不知何时落下的雨水，流入鬓角，又滑向发尾。

霜白与腥红缠绵交织在一起，形成邪魅诡异近乎绮丽的粉 色 。

莲花池的黑水慢慢退去，他半跪在池中，以最后的本能维持脊梁的挺直。

与身体剧痛鲜明对比的是，九方长明的表情始终漠然，并未流 露 出半分痛楚难耐。

春迟微微皱眉。

云未思还没有出手，正如万剑仙宗宗主所说的那样，此人入魔之后，反倒成为他的助力。

而曾经的天下第一人，九方长明，只需要他再出一掌，就能变成这莲花池中的一个新魂。

只不过这个新魂，将会被炼为六合烛天阵的一部分。

一切似乎如同预料，未曾偏离轨迹，但他仍旧有种即将发生变数的不妙预感。

这种预感一闪而逝，快得让他捕捉不住。

春迟决定先发制人。

九方长明一死，诸事就此底定，任谁也无法再力挽狂澜。

就在这时，春迟陡然感觉到一丝警兆！

不是来自云未思，而是在另一个方向！

他想也不想，当即放弃九方长明，手结法印，抵向来处。

一点白光骤现，劈开虚空混沌，直指春迟而来！

那白光顷刻便至，竟是硕大卐字，但会在此地用佛门法术攻击的，只有一个人。

孙不苦！

先前他在皇城之前，面对万莲八圣的围攻，本是十死无生，有去无回之局，谁能料想他竟能在此绝地中杀出生路，破局而出，琉璃金珠杖之下，一切伪佛邪魔尽数伏诛，恶灵妖孽无处可逃，竞相哀嚎求救！

春迟面 色 不变，口念虚天藏法咒，捏法诀引天龙，八道金光从天而降，化为八条金龙，一条盘踞周身护法，其余七条则从云随风掠向孙不苦。

“万法无法，我即是法！”

孙不苦大笑，身形跃起半空，琉璃金珠杖挥向金龙，毫无胆怯。

“你多年来吸纳善信信仰之力化为己用，炼化恶鬼凶邪，如今居然还以虚天藏佛尊自居，妄称自己是佛尊再世，今日不如就让我来会会你，看看万莲佛地号称佛门二宗，究竟藏污纳垢到了什么地步！”

春迟面 色 一滞，他万没想到孙不苦竟能以笑声化解自己的法诀于无形。

再看对方身后，隐隐有金身浮现，慈眉善目，俯瞰众生，像极了他日日夜夜在佛殿中跪拜的那个人。

不，绝不可能！

世间本无神佛，虚天藏佛尊早就坐化了，消散于天地之间，哪里还会有元神降临襄助，这必是幻象！

“万法从源，我以佛身，渡化众生，终得其法！”

双手结印拍出，卐字金光灿烂化为有形，重重击向孙不苦。

孙不苦还未出手，他身后的金身虚影却出手了，抬袖轻挥，卐字粉碎四散。

春迟面 露 震惊。

那虚影长眉敛目，看不出分毫表情，但春迟分明能感觉到自己一举一动无可遁逃，都在对方掌控之内。

金龙与孙不苦缠斗起来，但双方优胜劣势一望而知，孙不苦游刃有余，而金龙威猛过甚，金身却在一点点被削弱。

“我居然能从万莲八圣手中逃脱，你觉得很奇怪吗？”

孙不苦的声音在春迟耳边响起。

“因为我发现，你们所有人的法力，都来自于这万莲佛地日日夜夜吸纳的信仰之力，这些信仰中夹杂恶鬼凶灵的力量，也有人 性 各种欲望，以此为生，以此为食，彼此相互依存，牵一发而动全身，所以我根本不必试图去打败他们，只要暂时将他们压制，直接过来杀了你，一切迎刃而解！”

他高高跃起，琉璃金珠杖凌空一点！

春迟面前，无数幻象凭空而生，他甚至看见虚天藏佛尊冲他冷冷一笑，笑他不自量力，妄自尊大。

“以佛自居，欺瞒世人，凌虐生灵，炼化妖魂，春迟，你该为这些年犯下的罪孽付出代价了！”

……

孙不苦与春迟一战，堪称百年少有，但这一切似乎与云未思无关。

他落入莲花池，些许恶灵遇上他的魔焰，随即惊号退怯，不敢再上前沾染。

云未思一步步往前走。

那人坐在地上，微垂着头，看不清面容生死，一动不动。  
云未思捏起他的下巴。

呼吸微弱, 但还在。

对方睫 毛 微颤，睁开眼，从缝隙里看他, 光芒黯淡。

“你还有多久才死？”云未思问。

长明不答。

云未思也没指望对方回答, 直接亲自上手搜罗。

他将人揽在怀里, 手伸入衣裳下, 动作暧昧缠绵，如情人之间亲密，长明则柔若无骨, 温顺倚靠, 不加反抗，在旁人角度看来，绝想不到两人的真实境况。

“你希望我亲手结束你的痛苦吗？”云未思轻声道, 柔情款款。

长明依旧没有出声。

他委实也没有多余的力气说话了，鸦羽般长发披散遮住半脸, 余 露 的半边苍白不见血 色 ，仿佛下一刻就要沉沉睡去，再不复苏醒。

长明微微一动，抬起头看他。

四目相对, 彼此都能望入对方眼底最深处。

那里云雾缭绕, 已然无法一眼看透。

自然, 云未思觉得, 他也从来无法猜透这位师尊内心所思所想。

而自己对他，一开始也许是走投无路的仰望, 于绝境中的唯一希望，这份师恩日日夜夜督促他努力刻苦，教会他不以天赋而矜傲, 不以进步而困于原地，潜移默化就变成思慕之情，绵绵不绝，便是用四非剑，也无法斩断。

云未思曾经努力追赶在对方后面，竭力跟上他的步伐，希望终有一日能与对方并肩而行，携手在修真路上披荆斩棘，可他发现九方长明根本不会停下来看他一眼，对方眼里似乎装得下天地万物，却又容不下他一人的位置。

他还记得自己在九重渊里的每一个日夜，面对渺无边际的彼岸星河，看着日月瞬移，星斗轮转，心如枯槁，无悲无喜。

那时他以为九方长明已经死了，天上地下，终不复此人身影，而自己为了遵守曾经答应过对方的承诺，却依旧要守在九重渊里，不知何时才能解脱，这份折磨，眼前此人可知道？

对方永远也不会知道，自己是如何染上魔气。

那些妖魔蜂拥而至，修为强大，有时候人数众多，连云未思也未必能抵挡，魔气窥见他的虚弱和伤势，趁机钻入四肢百骸，在经脉游走，在识海飘 荡 ，以致于云未思面上不 露 ，但身体常常需要承受无异于五马分尸的撕裂痛楚。

时间一长，云海应运而生，夜晚的时候他可以得到片刻喘息，用余生的白天继续践行诺言。

直到九方长明死而复生，云未思以为自己也会跟着被救赎，但这些魔气不肯放过他，夜以继日，无时无刻不在折磨他，叫嚣着让他早日抛却道心入魔，哪怕长明用四非剑的灵力暂时压制住，那也只是暂时，充其量他识海里的声音小一些，却从未消失过。

现在，那些声音总算不见了，云未思能感觉自己体内的魔气在不断沸腾欢呼，簇拥怂恿着他将眼前这人杀了，亲手斩断这道魔障。

“没有多少时间了。”

云未思突然说了一句很奇怪的话，也不知道是在指长明，还是指自己。

“我最后问你一遍，你现在会选什么？”

长明缓缓道：“我心如故，你呢？”

云未思笑了：“亦然。”

长明：“未得道心，何必长思，未思，你最大的 毛 病，就是想得太多，从前如此，现在入了魔，依旧如此。既然如此，就让我来看看，入魔后的你，到底比之前强了多少。”

云未思：“现在的你，恐怕不配与我交手。你不肯交出周可以的神魂，那便与他一起死吧。”

他话音方落，春朝剑即在手中出现，利刃化为剑光，划向怀中人的脖颈！

云未思出手极快，几乎没有给人任何反应的时间，宗师以下的修士根本无法挡住这一剑。

至于长明，他眼下已如风中残烛，随时将熄，势必也很难接住。

仅仅一瞬的工夫！

一瞬之后，他的头颅即使还未落地，脖颈也会豁出缺口，鲜血喷涌而出，灵力尽失，神仙难救。

但云未思感觉怀里蓦地落空了。

重量陡然消失不见，剑光过处，春朝剑失了手。

与此同时，云未思耳边传来对方的声音。

“森罗万象，不离其宗，道本无物，何事自扰，天地有知，草木怀意，来势无穷，横绝长空。”

是诗非诗，又仿佛法诀的偈语，化开云未思的第二道攻势。

举重若轻，飘若鸿 毛 。

云未思神 色 一凛，丢开最后一点轻忽怠慢。

明明已近枯竭，居然能爆发到这等地步，是回光返照，还是对方深不可测？

……

春迟睁大眼睛。

他现在完全无暇关心云未思那边的战况。

因为他发现孙不苦居然牢牢掌握住主动权，令这场斗法的胜负不再是悬念。

万莲佛地经营数十年，吸纳信仰之力，逐渐培养出如今的庞然大物，而他自己，又坐拥所有资源，以百姓信仰，恶灵冤魂为养分，一步步提炼修为力量，自忖已能与当年虚天藏佛尊不相上下，即便将力量分给万莲八圣等人使用，他也足以问鼎佛门，凌驾众生之上。

至于孙不苦，多年来深居简出，闭关修炼，庆云禅院俗务大多是旁人在打理，若非当年六合烛天阵之后，宗师大拿折损过半，各大宗门始终维持一种微妙平衡，春迟也需要为阵法寻找新的聚魂珠，无暇过问庆云禅院，否则又如何会放纵它们与万莲佛地并称佛门二宗。

但现在，不显山不 露 水的孙不苦，居然一鸣惊人，甫一出现就直接切断他的生机，让春迟无处可走。

四面八方，对方皆无破绽。

方寸微末，自己皆无出路。

春迟头一回感到恐惧。

并非因为孙不苦修为高到让他恐惧，而是他在对方身上，感受到虚天藏佛尊的气息。

这个认知几乎令他崩溃。

佛光当面袭来，落在他额头。

春迟周身的恶灵鬼魅之气悉数被涤 荡 一清，他自己感觉不到疼痛，身形已经往后飘去。

世间的巅峰修为是什么？

是虚天藏佛尊那样，肉身成佛，金身永葆，神识却已不再，还是万剑仙宗前宗主落梅真人那样的，白日飞升，在众目睽睽之下登云骑鹤，成为万民景仰的传说？

在过去的许多年里，春迟一直在思索这个答案，直到万剑仙宗宗主江离出现，告诉他一个秘密，让他的猜测成为笃定事实，春迟终于相信，世间并无神佛。

所谓遥不可及的成仙成佛，从来都是修士们一厢情愿的梦境，与其将一生都押在上面，不如及时行乐，让自己成为万圣之尊，享受人间香火。

但现在，看着虚天藏佛尊显形，赋予孙不苦金刚不坏之身，助他打败自己，仿佛真佛亲自出手惩戒伪佛，春迟头一回对自己的信念产生巨大怀疑。

“你告诉我——”

他拼尽全力，也要问一个答案。

“这世上，到底有无神佛？”

这世间, 究竟有无神佛？

初入佛门，春迟曾经以为有。

那时他日日虔诚念经，往往在佛堂里一坐就是一天, 刮风下雨, 不动如山。

许多新晋弟子往往无法做到如春迟一般坚定，十丈红尘, 诱惑太多，稍有不慎就会偏离初心。春迟出身富贵人家，从小到大一帆风顺, 未有挫折苦难, 拜入佛门时，资质不算最佳，就连师长都没有在他身上投注更多的注意力, 但春迟日复一日, 居然坚持下来了。

修禅需要耐得住寂寞, 比起其它门派，佛门的修行更为枯燥乏味，打坐冥想, 背诵佛经, 晨钟暮鼓，从未间断，有些人无法忍受枯燥离开了, 有些人则因资质跟不上而渐渐掉队，唯有春迟不疾不徐，稳稳地一步步往前走。

他慢慢超过同门，甚至超过那些入门比他早的师兄们，万莲佛地论资排辈的风气重, 春迟身上没有什么一鸣惊人的故事，日久天长，他的资历地位自然足以匹配他的修为，春迟终于慢慢成为一人之下，万人之上，佛首是他的师尊，可以说在万莲佛地之内，他再也不需要看任何人的脸色。

春迟的修为在突飞猛进，他本就天资过人，一草一木，飞花落叶，都能成为他禅心的根源，他比任何人都要坚信佛门，可当信仰被摧毁的那一刻来临时，大厦倾塌，也比任何人都要惨痛。

许多年前一个初夏，行将坐化的师尊归夜将他唤去，问他对天道领悟几何，春迟的回答中规中矩，并未令归夜惊艳，随后归夜又问他，佛门中人修行一生何所求，春迟道，成仙成佛，渡化众生。归夜摇摇头，说世间本无神佛，所谓白日飞升，立地成佛，都是彻头彻尾的谎言。春迟自然不信，古往今来，成仙的修士虽然寥寥无几，可也不是没有，正因天道艰难，更可淬炼修士心志，灵其历久弥坚。

归夜也未多作解释，在那之后，他将佛首之位传给春迟，嘱咐他光大佛门，却未再向他提过此事，这次交谈却在春迟心中生根发芽，挥之不去，无数次他翻阅典籍，寻找大宗师之后得道的佐证，却一次次只能得到些似是而非的神话传说，那些被世人传颂的神佛故事，被添加美化，再也看不出原本的真实面目。

万莲佛地上一个离成佛最近的大宗师，是归夜的师尊，也就春迟的师祖，据说对方当年是在参悟虚天藏佛尊成佛契机时走火入魔的，离天道只有一线，也止步于此，狂笑三日三夜之后，七窍流血而亡，这是万莲佛地不光彩的过往，对外只说坐化，却从不提及原因。

春迟甚至不敢再继续追查下去，他怕自己越查，就越接近自己难以接受的真相，到那时，作为一名修士所毕生追求的终极目标都将荡然无存，他踏上修炼道路的意义也不复存在。

直到那一天，万剑仙宗宗主将一个秘密告诉春迟。

江离说，自己的师尊落梅真人，根本不是突破人间极限，羽化登仙而去的，而是在发现大宗师之后根本无从突破，因神魂久离躯体，修为灵力早与人间格格不入，最终魂飞魄散，无所依存。

远至传说众神，近至宗师大拿，所谓突破人间去往极乐境界的说法大为荒谬。

人间之上，既非神佛之界，也非更高一重的修炼境界，而是无边无际，永恒的死亡。

落梅真人选择重新将神魂强行降入人间，让徒弟知道这个秘密。

春迟震惊的同时也感到茫然。

既然飞升之后，等待他们的不是新生，而是彻底消亡，那么修士汲汲苦修的意义又在何处？

他最终选择答应江离的条件，与之合作。

春迟抱着最后一丝希望，想看看妖魔肆虐，人间危亡，那些隐匿在不知名处的神佛，还会不会袖手旁观，他想知道，若世间没有神佛，被妖魔所占据的天地，又会是怎生模样。

人占据天地精华灵气而生，却依旧被各种**主宰，为了一点蝇头小利自相残杀，不死不休，即便修士之间也不例外，杀人夺宝从未少过，说不定绝境之处，反而是人间的新生。

但现在，孙不苦身后出现的金身虚像，既然不是幻象，又作何解释？

难不成佛门二宗之中，庆云禅院才是最得佛尊青眼的？

春迟一生苦苦追求的信仰曾经彻底崩塌，如今又重现希望，可他竟未因此感到高兴，哪怕身死魂销，也想得到一个答案。

哪怕身体飞出去，又重重落地，灵力受损，身躯重创，他仍旧死死盯住孙不住。

孙不苦稳稳落地，持杖大步流星朝他走来。

春迟很清楚，自己大势已去，此地恶灵方才被九方长明扫荡大半，四非剑毕竟是绝世神器，更何况剑器以己为祭，驱除诸邪，莲花池中多年经营毁于一旦，已经无法为他提供更多力量。

“世间本无神佛，惟心向神佛，便是神佛。”

孙不苦居高临下，琉璃金珠杖高高举起，身后虚天藏金身也跟着慈悲俯瞰，仿佛无声告诉春迟，孙不苦方才是神佛选中的宠儿，而他春迟，不过是妄称佛名，侮辱佛门的败类罢了。

“春迟，你着相了。”

孙不苦的声音在他耳边响起。

春迟摇摇头，这个答案并不能令他满意。

有，或者没有，他只想得到这样的答复。

但他也无法再追问了，春迟发现自己一张口，血就源源不断从嘴里冒出。

不止是嘴巴，还有眼睛，耳朵，他的视线逐渐被血红淹没，浑身感觉不到痛苦，灵力却在飞速流失。

是莲花池内残余的恶灵……

昔日的为他所用的养分，在发现春迟虚弱之后，竟纷纷反噬，一拥而上，争先恐后，急于吸取他的灵力化为己用，春迟被孙不苦的佛光所压制，再想挣扎已是不及，身体被黑焰缠上卷入，以肉眼可见的速度枯萎干瘪，最终变成一具干尸，面目无存，魂飞魄散。

堂堂万莲佛地，一派宗师，竟落得如斯田地，委实令人喟叹。

但孙不苦没空在对方身上浪费一丁点唏嘘，他随即抡起禅杖，跃向另外一边——

九方长明与云未思的交手，正到了如火如荼的阶段。

昔日师徒，如今已成生死之敌，云未思面色淡然，下手却毫不留情，似乎又回到当日两人重逢之处，他一心一意，心中只存对九方长明的杀念。

反观长明，虽然看似游刃有余，并未处于劣势，可以他的修为资历，未攻反守，本身就是下风了，因为唯有无暇进攻之人，才只能选择防守。

他手中已无四非剑，等同赤掌空拳，云未思手中却有春朝剑，但春朝剑之于他，如今只是锦上添花的物件，周身魔焰呼啸澎湃，方才是最为随心所欲的妥帖武器，心念所指，魔焰所噬，比春朝剑更加听话。

长明又一次踉跄后退。

这已经是他第二次胸口被魔焰拍中，魔气趁隙侵蚀，扑面而来，如云未思阴郁表面下的爱恨情仇，波浪汹涌，瞬间掠向面门，冲击识海。

一口血涌上喉头，长明想咽下去，却呛住了，最后仍是吐出来。

衣裳早就血迹斑斑，不差这一口血，束髻玉簪不知去向，长发也早就凌乱披散，无一不在说明主人此刻的狼藉。

固然他看上去还能再战，但云未思很清楚，眼前此人只差最后一根稻草，就会被完全压垮。

云未思曾经为了对方不惜此命，这时候却居然没有半分心软，他抬起手，周身黑焰若有所觉，瞬间涌向对方，轰的一下，炸开浓烈的黑花，邪恶之极，却也绚烂之极。

这些黑焰，但凡有一星半点沾上九方长明的袍袖，里面就会顺着衣裳卷向身体，直入皮肉骨髓，与方才原本就已经侵蚀入体的魔气遥相呼应，将他整个人都燃烧殆尽！

云未思的手指微微一颤。

下一刻，黑焰呼啸而出！

罡风袭来，金光吞噬黑焰，云未思面色一动，飘然后退。

孙不苦落在二人中间，禅杖一顿，宛若明王佛尊。

可惜他生来面容俊美，便是不笑时，也如似笑非笑，即使身形笔直，面容也更似佛经中蛊惑人心的天魔。

“你欲杀他，可曾问过我？”

云未思面无表情：“你早已叛出他门，何必多管闲事？”

孙不苦微微一笑：“岂不闻一日为师，终身为父。”

云未思：“我记得九方长明离开佛门时，你也想追杀他的。”

孙不苦：“那时我还未领悟佛门真谛，如那春迟一般，心有执念未消，现在的我，已非昨日之我，对师尊，自然也一如从前尊重。”

云未思：“这么说，你是要保他。”

孙不苦：“是。”

云未思眯起眼。

孙不苦此时正是巅峰状态，身后金光虚像竟然一直未消，而云未思自己魔心初成，无法保证能打败孙不苦的同时还杀了他身后的人。

“今日便暂且将你的命多留几日，我以后再来取。”

他淡淡道，后退两步，转身没入滔天黑焰之中。

随着云未思离去，黑焰也跟着一点点消散于无形。  
作者有话要说：

ps，云未思的转变是有原因的，前面不可能马上解释清楚

何青墨眨了眨眼。

汗水随着他睫毛颤动滑下, 从眼角到颊边，像很快被蒸发的泪水。

实际上他浑身已经无数次这样汗湿了，他几乎能感觉到后背衣裳津津贴着皮肉, 那令爱洁的他无比难受, 换作平日，何青墨早就冲去沐浴个十遍八遍, 非把肌肤每一寸都保持洁净为止。

修士中热爱洁净的人不在少数，像何青墨这样的不稀奇，何青墨也纯粹是在危难关头忽然冒出一些不合时宜的小念头, 类似于人临死前总会天马行空, 电光石火，想些与生死无关的杂七杂八的事情。

眼前，的的确确已经到了危若累卵的边缘了。

几乎整个幽都所有幸存者, 都聚集到皇城面前的广场, 人数越来越多, 被吸引过来的鬼火也铺天盖地，乌压压的，抬眼几乎看不见夜空, 仿佛它们才是真正的天。

人越多, 并非意味着越安全，这其中大部分都是普通百姓，只有小部分是修士, 百姓的存在无异于手无缚鸡之力的猎物，如同人眼中的小兔小鸡，而修士的修为又不算太高，这些修士大多是中元节路过幽都，留下来参加中元法会看热闹的, 无论如何也想不到自己竟会遇上如此生死大劫。

贴着何青墨后背的是鬼王令狐幽。

他的身体生铁般又冷又硬，挨着汗湿的衣裳皮肉，令何青墨异常难受。

但他却没有哪怕是稍微挪动一下。

因为他能感觉到，压在后背的力量越来越大，越来越重。

这意味着鬼王的灵力也在大量消耗，面对这些被万莲佛地豢养多年，饥肠辘辘的鬼焰恶灵，饶是令狐幽，也渐渐力有不逮。

敛鬼幡在风中膨胀变大，几乎可以遮住他们大半人的头顶，为所有人挡下大部分鬼魅进攻，但结界之外，呼号声越盛，敛鬼幡振幅越大，随时都有可能被撕裂。

许静仙没了法宝，只能凭借赤手空拳，终究有些束手束脚。

何青墨资质不低，但他平日里将精力都放在研究阵法上，反倒疏忽了修炼，此时弊端毕露无疑。

至于贺惜云和章节，此二人修为与在场其他修士差不多，锦上添花仍嫌不足，雪中送炭自然不必奢望，顶多只能勉强自保，若敛鬼幡一破，鬼焰破界而入，他们也将会和普通百姓一般坐以待毙。

一切希望，系于鬼王身上。

放在几年前，何青墨绝对想象不到自己会与鬼王这样的人物并肩作战，托付生死。

因为神霄仙府自诩名门正宗，何青墨骨子里也总有那么一股傲气，等闲修士不入其眼，就算入了眼，他也不会主动结交，只会默默观察对方，企图找出对方的缺点加以批判，剔除可交往的朋友之列。

是以他离开师门以来，虽走的地方不少，朋友却始终寥寥无几，甚至连几个同门师弟也受不了他这孤僻脾气，敢怒不敢言，寻个借口先后溜了。

与九方长明、许静仙、令狐幽几人在一起的这几天，算是他下山以来相处最长的人了，以致于此时此刻，他竟生出一种错觉，如果今日能逃过此劫，说不定回去他们还能把酒言欢，共叙情谊。

但这种一闪而逝的错觉，很快就被后背重重一推打断！

何青墨感觉自己背上似乎突然加了千钧之力，压得他一时支撑不住，差点佝偻背往前跌倒，忙稳住下盘支撑起来，死死抵住。

“令狐幽？！”

他惊诧扭头，却觉靠近自己的鬼王右臂湿漉漉的，细看正往下淌血，已经流了一小滩。

原来鬼也是有血的？

这个念头冒起，何青墨随时警醒，赶紧定了定神。

“你没事吧？”

“无妨。”令狐幽的声音传来，依旧平稳，但何青墨下意识感觉不对。

鬼王虽为鬼修，但长久以来早就修出实体，不惧阳光，会流血自然也没什么奇怪，古怪的是以令狐幽的修为，能令他如此受伤的，必然是情势呈现不妙。

思忖之间，劲风呼啸而来，何青墨抬起头，便见敛鬼幡猎猎鼓动，被撑到极致，撕拉一下突然破开裂口，黑色鬼焰立时从裂口处涌入，朝他们当头扑下！

众人大惊失色。

来不及多想，何青墨强忍胸腔滞闷剧痛，口念剑诀，剑光一道道斩出去。

“神存三清，心定五气，紫玄介剑，行立乾坤，敕！”

神霄仙府的神兵毕竟不凡，配合何青墨本身的灵力，勉强能护住周身范围。

但旁人就没这么幸运了，惨叫声接二连三响起，不少人被鬼焰冲倒在地，那些鬼焰遇弱越强，扑上去疯狂啃噬吞食，不过片刻，生机魂魄被活生生吸食干净，唯留一具干瘪尸身。

其他几人，亦是如此。

那些鬼焰“吃”了一个人，从尸身上爬起，几乎不需要任何物色的时间，又任意掠向下一个被狩猎者。

人群之中，尖叫求救声此起彼伏，许多人慌乱之下往外逃窜，分散开来，却更给了敌人可趁之机。

四散的人群犹如奔逃的肥羊，被咬上脖颈即无力回天，倒在地上激烈挣扎，最终变为恶鬼的美餐。

何青墨的心一点点往下沉。

他也开始觉得后继无力了。

握剑的手酸麻不堪，却不敢轻易松开，因为一旦松开，等待他的就是虎视眈眈的疯狂反扑，而他一倒下，令狐幽的后背立时空虚，会同样跟着遭殃。

但眼皮越来越沉重，何青墨不知道自己还能支撑多久。

他只希望沉沉的夜，有人来打破这无边黑暗，赋予所有人重生的希望，哪怕微乎其微，也能激起无限战意，幼时听见那些四面楚歌的英雄人物如何在走投无路之下背水一战，以少胜多，以弱胜强，如今轮到自己，方才知道那是千难万难，几近于奇迹。

但，奇迹居然真的出现了。

云边浮现金光，打破了黑沉沉的夜，顺带也穿透被鬼焰占据的上空。

何青墨耳边听见一个声音。

“闻音如佛，心存正法。”

声音虽然悦耳，却很陌生，他之前似乎从未听过，只能由此判断出声之人修为极高，几乎与鬼王不相上下，也许还要更胜半筹。

随着这一声，鬼焰倏地散开大半，却又嚎叫着被吸过去，拨云见月，明光雾散，一人手持禅杖，从远处走来。

然后何青墨就听见另外一人的声音。

“万邪退避，浩气长存。”

前后似有衔接，默契无间。

是九方长明！

语调略有虚弱，却稳如泰山，金光开路，一只巨大的雄鹰从高空俯冲而下，破开大片鬼焰，悉数将其吞食入腹，而后呼啦一下化为黑灰，纷纷落在地上。

这是九方长明的御物化神之术。

何青墨蓦地扭头——

果不其然，在他们身后，则是九方长明的身影！

鬼焰如闻腥味，蓦地散开，分头拥向两人。

这给了令狐幽他们喘息的机会，众人纷纷重新调整汇聚，那些四散逃窜的人也意识到自己的愚蠢了，又都陆续奔逃回来。

敛鬼幡已破，鬼王索性将幡撕成碎片，扔向各处，幡落地变成黑色令旗，直挺挺立在地面，鬼焰顿时如入迷宫，原地绕路不止。

但他们的敌人并不仅仅是眼前这些鬼焰魔气，还有万莲八圣。

方才孙不苦为了破阵，并未与八人纠缠至死，而是通过阵眼直接传送到万莲佛地核心，与春迟交手，如今春迟虽死，万莲佛地百足之虫，死而不僵，八圣却还在外围八角镇守，遥控鬼焰攻击众人。

事已至此，幽都俨然修罗炼狱，万莲佛地也已毁了大半，对方必是抱着不死不休的决心，哪怕不能将他们杀光，也要同归于尽。

但包括何青墨在内的众人，却都不想死。

正是这一丝一丝活下去的念头，苦苦支撑他们等来援军。

孙不苦手中的琉璃金珠杖极为耀眼，几乎成了黑暗中为唯一一处最为夺目的存在。

他挥舞禅杖，当先掠向黑焰最浓郁处，以金光破开暗色，毫无回旋的决绝之姿，风雷隐隐，大开大合，举手投足尽皆阳刚，与这晦沉难辨的佛地鬼焰形成极为鲜明的对比。

众人先时被万莲佛地整得精疲力尽，如今看见孙不苦出手，顿时精神一振，大有这才是佛门风范之悟。

再看在鬼焰中若隐若现的万莲八圣，简直如同妖邪一般。

九方长明则是另一种风格。

他的御物化神已到出神入化之境，抬袖挥袍，黑风化为鸦雀万千，扑腾飞向鬼焰，吃虫也似张口便啄。

这些鸟雀能吃的鬼焰太少了，而且脆弱，被鬼焰一卷就扑棱翅膀落地消失，但架不住数量庞大，很快形成一堵高墙，竟慢慢阻住鬼焰的气势。

只见九方长明站在高墙最前方，背对他们，衣角袍袖猎猎狂舞，唯独身形不动如山，令人有种说不出的安心。

众人见状缓缓松口气。

虽还未能完全松懈下来，但起码压力被分担大半。

有粗壮大腿抱的感觉，真好。

许静仙却有些隐隐的忧虑。

她跟着长明的时间也不算短了，从见血宗到九重渊，一路过来，她很清楚长明起初是个什么状态。

病恹恹，半分灵力也无。

不知他身份时，也就是看在那张俊脸的份上，许静仙没有太过出手折腾他，当然她现在觉得自己很明智，给当时的自己留了一条后路。

后来九重渊内，九方长明虽然慢慢恢复修为，到最后照他自己的说法，恢复十之**，但这么一路折腾下来，许静仙瞧着，任是大宗师，恐怕也得身负内伤，更何况万莲佛地妖魔鬼怪尽出，他们所面对的敌人之强大前所未料，她虽不知九方长明与云未思等人在佛地核心经历了什么，但想也能想到，那必是一场恶战。

“前辈，你没事吧？”

许静仙一步步挪到对方身旁，悄声询问。

刚近身就感觉不对劲。

因为她闻见了血腥气。

浓郁得化不开的血气从对方身上散发出来，几乎不容错认。

许静仙赶紧出手，灵力在两人身前结成屏障，以免鬼焰冲破那些傀儡鸦雀幻化的高墙突围进来。

长明嗯了一声，听起来尚算平稳，许静仙一时也看不见他身上哪里流血，只当没有大碍，松口气问道：“前辈看见宗主了吗？”

他们此行原也是为了救周可以而来，对方以周可以为饵，想必不会轻易杀他。

“他死了。”

许静仙疑心自己听错了，愣了一下。

她忍不住去看长明。

夜色中对方侧面有种近乎冷冰冰生硬的光泽，疏离冰雪般，不可亲近冒犯。

许静仙有满腹疑问，却无法在此时问出口，因为面前的局势容不得分心。

只是她的心绪难免乱起来，一会儿是兔死狐悲的叹息，暗道见血宗自此没落，一会儿又想起自己那条无缘得见的鲛绡，竟是从周可以允诺开始，就从没见过它的影子，恐怕此生也是拿不到了。

识海杂乱，出手分神，只听得耳边一声尖啸，竟有鬼焰撕开鸦雀的缺口趁隙掠入，朝他们袭来！

许静仙想也不想就出手，但仍是慢了半步，那缺口一下被撕开老大一块，鬼焰越过他们头顶，直接扑向身后的人群！

……

令狐幽与其他人不同，他能听得见鬼语。

在旁人耳中那些毫无意义的狂嚎乱啸，在令狐幽听来，却是那些鬼魂在表达自己的心声。

这里，这里的魂魄更美味，他是修士！

我要吃了他，我要借尸还魂，我还想重新为人，我不想当鬼了，我好苦，我好苦！

你们通通该死！凭什么我这么痛苦，你们还能活着，你们也去死吧！

我好痛，浑身都好痛，谁来救救我！

……

千奇百怪的言语涌入识海，癫狂混乱，杀意愤然，充溢人性中各种各样的恶念与**，甚至还有察知令狐幽内心，怂恿他投向他们的。

你明明是鬼修，为何要帮人？难不成你以为你帮了他们，他们就会感激你吗？人鬼殊途，他们永远不可能对你放下戒心！

快过来吧，我们才是同类！

你在犹豫？是因为你背后的那个人吗？他不过是因为要保住自己的性命，才只能虚与委蛇，一旦把我们毁灭，你也会被抛弃的，永远不要小看人心的恶意！

他不过是在利用你！

杀了他！

我们可以给你更强大的力量，让你重新站在众鬼之巅！

杀了他！

这些声音一层层涤荡在鬼王识海，千方百计想要动摇他的心志。

何青墨敏锐感觉身后人的震颤，只当他受伤了，不由分神微微侧首吼道：“你没事吧！”

令狐幽没有回答。

他本来就是鬼修，那些鬼魂虽然胡言乱语，但有一句话没说错，人鬼殊途，即便他努力控制，神识也会禁不住受到同类的牵引，只是他修为深厚，一时半会不至于乱了阵脚，要说完全没影响，也是不可能的。

何青墨却觉不妙，他忍不住扭头，却正好看见一波鬼焰涌来，而令狐幽依旧恍若未觉，没打算出手。

说时迟那时快，何青墨来不及多想，下意识用身体猛地将人扑倒。

下一刻，鬼焰悉数撞在他的后背！

何青墨一口血喷出，溅了身下人一头一脸。

他昏昏沉沉，浑身没了气力，只觉被一双冰冷手臂紧紧圈住，又被带得飞起来，身体跟着起起伏伏，颠簸得他恶心，鬼气入体，何青墨的身体逐渐冰冷下去，唇色也变得青灰。

鬼焰一击不成，狂啸着再度卷来，却见鬼王蓦地抬手，眼神一冷，插在各处的黑色令旗若有感应，同时飞起，化为流火射向黑焰，轰然爆开！

鬼焰嚎叫着四散逃窜，开始脱离了万莲八圣的掌控。

这是一个机会！

孙不苦和九方长明绝不可能放过！

两人曾经分道扬镳，如今因共同的敌人再度聚首，甚至在多年之后联手拒敌。

“万法无法，我即是法！”

“天道通神，日月其遵，敕令我出，九州莫违！”

两人的法诀几乎同时出口。

许静仙从未听过长明口中所念的法诀，后者念得极快，稍一分神甚至听不清。

她直觉这个法诀的威力十分强大，可从前竟未见九方长明或其他人用过。

念头刚起，就觉地面震颤，金紫色光芒在黑焰中炸开！

随着长明法诀，夜空星星点点闪烁起来，很快连成一片，如陨石星落，划向人间，落在万莲八圣所在的各处，彻底摧毁阵法。

金身佛像在孙不苦背后显像，那佛像嘴唇张合，仿佛与孙不苦同步念诵。

金光越来越盛，直到众人都忍不住以手遮掩，直到金光将黑焰彻底吞没，所有逃窜的恶灵悉数被消灭，化为光点，流散绝迹。

放眼望去，一片狼藉。

除此之外，许静仙再想不到别的词来形容。

一场大战之后，她灵力耗尽，外伤也不少，毕竟修为深厚又惜命，所幸没什么致命重创，但别人就没这么幸运了，何青墨倒在鬼王怀里人事不省，贺惜云等人也不知去向，许静仙踉踉跄跄奔向九方长明的方向。

后者原本直挺挺站着，毫无征兆就往前倒去！

许静仙大吃一惊，待要伸手，却已有人比她更快。

孙不苦将人背起，瞥她一眼。

许静仙顾不得其它，见孙不苦似乎默许自己跟着，就赶紧疾步上前，自然而然去看九方长明。

这一看，她不禁吓一大跳。

原本只有发尾的霜白，竟又往上蔓延许多，甚至接近一半。

“孙院首，不知可否方便告知云未思云道兄的情形？”

许静仙耍了一个小小的心眼。

她知道佛门不待见魔门，如果自己直接询问周可以，孙不苦未必愿意回答，但换成云未思，也许还能打开话匣子，混个交情。

“他入魔了。”孙不苦果然痛快，只是说出来的话却令人震惊。

“是，走火入魔？”许静仙皱眉。

“魔气入体，已成半魔。”

“那九方前辈的伤？”

“是他所为。”

许静仙微微色变，心道九重渊两人反目一幕，难道又要重演？

可从云未思过往一言一行，对其师分明是旧情眷恋，后来也逐渐恢复神智，与常人无异，如何又会说变就变。

孙不苦似乎看出她的心思，三言两语便将当时惊心动魄描述出来。

“周可以已死，一人想救，一人想杀，云未思因此成魔。”

许静仙下意识问：“云未思为何要杀周宗主？”

孙不苦微微叹息：“这是一个局。”

这是一个明知是死，却无法抗拒的局。

所有人都在局中，兜兜转转，当局者迷。

唯独有一人，愿意九死一生，去尝试破局。

那人就是云未思。

而用性命成全他成为破局之人的，是九方长明。

“我要走了。”云未思如是道。

无论长明怎么抬步走过去, 两人始终保持不远不近的距离。

周身漆黑黯淡，半点星辉亦无，如亘古长夜, 从未明过。

“欲往何处？”长明问。

“去该去的地方。”云未思侧身站定，似看他，又似看向长明身后不知名处。

神色缥缈, 便连衣裳袍袖也缥缈起来, 独立于天地之外, 游离于山海之间。

长明隐约知道对方想干什么, 临到嘴边却怎么也说不出口，仿佛被无形禁制封住, 只能吐出一句——

“我与你同往。”

云未思摇摇头，将目光完全落在他身上，带了些忧伤决绝。

长明记忆里的云未思, 从来没有出现过这样的神情, 他疑心自己在做梦，又不确定，反而抓心挠肝的, 总觉得自己像是遗忘了一个非常重要的秘密。

“你不能去。”云未思叹了口气，“师尊, 我从未后悔过，哪怕魔心作祟，魔气入体, 煎熬折磨，我也没有后悔过, 当日进入九重渊, 去追查你的死因, 追查烛天阵的真相。虽然我不甘心，可那与我的作为无关。我原以为，你死而复生，从今往后我们还会有许多年，我可以……”

他声音渐低，最终沉默不闻，只微微笑了下。

“算了，我要走了。师尊，愿你早日突破瓶颈，重登巅峰，斩尽诸邪，从心所欲。”

此话说完，他转身便走，不再停留，身影在暗色中渐行渐远，终至白光缥缈，不复得见。

长明费尽全力，却仍旧无法迈出一步，他心中大急，下意识想召四非剑，怎么也召不出来，这才赫然想起，四非剑在先前万莲佛地一战时，就已经为了护主尽碎其身，剑灵销毁，从此天上地下，再也没有四非剑了。

万莲佛地……那云未思？！

耳边传来细碎的说话声，由远及近，像隔着一层纱。

“是什么样的局？”

“万剑仙宗宗主欲以天下为阵，连接黑暗深渊与人间，但如今万莲佛地已毁，他的宏图伟业又要延后实现，此时云未思以身成魔，对方必然会主动与其联系。”

“云道尊想以自己为饵？！”

“不入虎穴，焉得虎子。”

“那他为何要周宗主的身魂？”

长明胸腔剧痛，气息如火，只觉灵力被无形束缚，连手指都无法颤动。

听见二人交谈话语，他想睁开眼睛，却反倒引得喉头一甜，血从嘴角缓缓溢出淌下。

不必孙不苦回答，他也知道为什么。

因为云未思已经问过他了。

当时他问，你的性命，与周可以的神魂，必须选一个。

云未思希望长明选的是后者，因为周可以已死，他的神魂足以让云未思作为投名状，得到万剑仙宗宗主的信任。

但长明没有如他所愿，长明选了自己。

他让云未思用四非剑和自己濒死的代价，去换取这足够分量的信任。

云未思问了他两次，长明都是一样的回答。

两人四目相对时，云未思已经知道对方的决心。

所以他出手了。

剑亦有灵。

正如当初云未思记忆缺失，想用四非剑杀九方长明，却发现无法办到一样，春朝剑也曾是长明的佩剑，跟随他出生入死，同样不肯将锋刃对准曾经的主人，是以在云未思出手的那一瞬间，他就知道，剑绝不会真正落在对方的脖颈上。

但他却必须这样做。

明知不可为，而为之。

唯有如此，方能连自己都骗过，让体内作祟的魔心也相信，他的确是彻底入魔了。

长明无法听见云未思与体内魔心的拉锯，无法得知对方必须经历怎样的天人交战与折磨，方才能瞒着魔心制定出如此一套天衣无缝的计划，以身犯险，成为最终的破局之人。

他甚至不知道，云未思此去，是生是死，有生之年，两人还能否见面。

长明自修行以来，行千山，踏百川，曾于极寒处历经艰险，手缚苍龙，箭射星辰，也曾与顶尖宗师高手斗法交战，生死一瞬，从名不见经传的修士一步步走到天下第一人，哪怕九死一生，回顾黄泉浑浑噩噩，连记忆都残缺不全之事，他也从未觉得自己无能为力，坐以待毙。

唯独此时，此刻，九方长明蓦然惊觉，他竟是连自己的徒弟都保不住。

云未思以命破局，不是为了天下，不是为了苍生。

他放弃世间荣华虚名，入九重渊，与妖魔缠斗，放任魔气入体，魔心孕育壮大，只有一个原因。

是为了九方长明。

“九方前辈！”

许静仙正与孙不苦说话，忽然瞥见无声无息躺着的长明不止嘴角淌血，连眼角都有血泪流下。

血流入鬓发，在枕上晕开，化出一片暗红的湖，有种近乎惊心动魄的妖冶美感。

孙不苦并作几步上前，将人扶起，握住手腕，灌注灵力，一气呵成。

但他随即察觉不对劲。

对方气息孱弱，生机缠绵，似有断续，与方才的平稳沉睡截然不同。

九方长明原本的伤势固然很重，但在他自己的修为基础和孙不苦的全力救治下，本不该出现如此剧烈的波折动荡。

除非……

孙不苦忙将手放在他额头上方，片刻之后微微色变。

许静仙察言观色，暗道不妙，忙问：“如何了？”

孙不苦神情凝重。

长明三魂中的两魂，不翼而飞了。

但方才他们二人一直守在此处，任何鬼祟妖邪想要勾魂摄魄，都难逃孙不苦法眼。

那对方的残魂，到底会去哪儿了？

孙不苦虽有金身法相护体，但单纯以修为而论，他跟春迟决一死战未必有全胜把握，是九方长明与云未思二人先前拖住春迟，将万莲佛地核心大半鬼焰毁灭，孙不苦方才能一击即中，哪怕不看过往师徒情分，就算冲着这次因果牵绊，孙不苦也无法不管不顾，一走了之。

“我去外面看看，你守着师尊。”他对许静仙道。

许静仙叫苦不迭：“我如今已无法宝，若真有厉害人物来了，单凭我一人之力怕是抵挡不住！”

鬼王和何青墨等人伤势严重，各自静养闭关，如今根本指望不上。

她一个弱柳扶风的女子，缘何要肩负起这样的重担，难道是天妒美貌吗？  
作者有话要说：  
前面说的伏笔就是春朝剑，有萌萌猜对了吗？

孙不苦停步, 带了一丝微妙的古怪表情回头看她。

“若我没看错，许道友也是宗师修为，这世间强横高手固然不少，不过眼下万莲佛地已经毁了大半, 能有一战之力的修士几乎不剩, 不可能再有什么人凭空冒出来，以你的能力而言, 并无问题。”

许静仙估计不记得了, 当年她与一人斗法，对方想用针对魔宗的春毒, 逼她春情大发缴械投降, 结果被她发现, 许静仙也不直接杀人解恨, 而是留了对方一口气，生生把人折磨得欲||仙||欲||死, 赤身**跑到城里妓坊门口自抽耳光，崩溃大哭不成人样，那会儿孙不苦可是全程都看在眼里的。

这样的她居然自称弱女子？

许静仙半点也没有不好意思，反是越发可怜了，还卷起袖子给孙不苦看自己手臂上的累累伤痕。

“人家法宝没了, 如今是赤手空拳, 又受了这样重的伤, 若真有敌人来了，怕是一拳就能将奴家给打没了，奴家若是没了, 那这里真就一个能打的都没了, 九方前辈, 啊不，师尊也会被牵连的！”

孙不苦：“那你想怎样？”

许静仙嫣然一笑，亲亲热热：“孙师兄身为庆云禅院院首，身上想必法宝神兵无数，只要漏一件给小妹，那小妹既有傍身武器，孙师兄也可放心去找师尊了，小妹定然鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，绝不上师尊玉体受到半点损伤！”

她打蛇随棍上，竟是一口一个师尊师兄地叫上了，不知道的还当九方长明当年在魔宗有个沧海遗珠私生女。

孙不苦正要说话，便见天际乌云翻涌，原本该是黎明破晓，旭日东升的时辰，但诡异的红色却从云后冒出，显露出一丝不寻常的征兆。

他飞身跃上房顶，居高临下远眺地平线尽头的红色越来越浓，从乌云后漏出，流溢晕染，血腥妖异，似有人受伤流血，那血被泼溅到天空，经久不散。

孙不苦低头思忖片刻，似想到什么，面色越来越难看。

许静仙修行多年，也从未见过如此场面，禁不住看呆了。

“那是什么？”

“缺口已经打开了。”

“什么缺口？”

“三破日，加上日月贯天狼的星象，对应**烛天阵，其势已成。”

许静仙先前也曾听长明提过**烛天阵的事情，但她总觉得那离自己还很遥远，私心里认为不如拿到鲛绡或什么厉害法宝更为实际，直到周可以的死讯传到眼前，她才忽然感觉到一股迫在眉睫的危机，山雨欲来风满楼，所有人头上都悬着一片阴云，随时都有可能风雨大作，淋湿己身，她再也无法说服自己，可以置身事外偏安一隅。

“但我记得九方前辈……师尊说过，新的**烛天阵里，万莲佛地应该是其中一角，如今万莲佛地已毁，阵法应该也失败了吧，怎么会？”

“不。”孙不苦摇摇头，神色前所未有凝重，这些年为了追查琉璃金珠杖和悲树的事情，他只身去过不少地方，也发现了许多从前鲜为人知的秘密，起初他的猜测与九方长明差不多，认为隐于幕后的人将**烛天阵分散为天下六处，这六处要么地处险要，钟灵毓秀，或镇压神兽神兵，要么必须有大量灵气汇聚，源源不断，足以供养阵法所耗费的巨大能量。

万莲佛地既然以鬼为灵，滋养己身，必然也会炼化**烛天阵最需要的聚魂珠，应该是阵法设想里最稳固的一角，但春迟的死和万莲佛地的毁灭，让孙不苦产生一丝疑惑，为何发生如此大的变故，幕后之人还沉得住气，没有现身？

想来想去，只有一个答案，那就是万莲佛地的存在，仅仅是个幌子，尽管春迟知道太多，又一心一意执行灭世的计划，但他根本就不是那个真正能做主的人，万莲佛地也根本不是阵法一角，它甚至无关紧要，只为了转移孙不苦他们的注意力，拖延时间，最终让那边成功发动阵法。

舍生峰，九重渊，万象宫，黄泉，见血宗，**缺一，既然不是洛都，也不是万莲佛地，会是哪里？

不管是哪里，阵法已经启动，万神山的缺口也已经打开，这天下，终究还是走到了这一步。

“我先走一步，你在这里守着，半步也不要离开！”

他翻手亮出琉璃金珠杖朝许静仙丢去，后者下意识接住之后，就看着孙不苦转身双手结印，随即消失在自己眼前。

许静仙：……

她看着手里禅杖，心说姓孙的难道打算度自己入佛门？这辈子恐怕想也不要想了，她就算成魔也绝对不会去当尼姑的。

琉璃金珠杖固然稀罕金贵，可与她的修炼路数根本格格不入，天然也会与魔门心法相克，许静仙实在难以想象自己挥舞禅杖迎敌的场景。

天边的血色越来越浓烈，几乎将她手中的禅杖也映红了，她抬起头看了一会儿，忽然皱起眉头。

红光映下的天际，那个方向，是——

万神山？

……

九方长明发现自己残魂离体，附在春朝剑上，是在云未思在万剑仙宗山下的时候。

云未思在“杀了”长明之后，就顺着脑海中一直作祟的声音，朝万剑仙宗疾奔而去。

他任凭魔心在体内肆意游走，始终将本心封印在灵台深处，但这种清醒只是短暂的，随着那股想要主导他神智的声音越来越大，他甚至开始出现嗜杀的**，在路过一个村庄时，差点忍不住出手屠村。

越来越迫切渴望闻见血的气息，特别是亲手扼杀一个个鲜活的生命，看着他们在自己眼前求饶哀泣，想及此心中就有种难以抑制的快感——云未思知道这些念头都是魔心萌生的，但他不知道自己还能控制多久，可能随时失控，大开杀戒。

“到万剑仙宗来，我会告诉你所有的答案。”

当云未思在万莲佛地指使魔焰穿透九方长明身体时，脑海里就响起这句话。

所以他必须在完全失控面前，找到江离。

但到了万剑仙宗所在的仙来山脚下，他魔心噬体，神智混乱，几欲控制不住，连脚步都凌乱不堪，半身奔入湍急的河流，却很难平息心中那股狂乱的杀心。

想杀人，想见血，甚至，想吞食神魂！

空虚的身体频频发出怒吼叫嚣，急于背叛他的理智，溪水溅湿了衣裳，露出下面精壮半身，云未思甚至不记得自己何时将春朝剑也召唤出来。

这把一直陪伴在身边，时间甚至比他与九方长明相处还要长，剑锋冷厉入手，刺得身体一个激灵，云未思略略一呆，望着剑身倒映出自己的模糊身影，神智忽然为之一清。

也正是这个时候，长明发现自己的残魂居然附于剑身，随着剑被召唤出来，残魂也得以脱离，站在云未思对面。

但云未思似乎看不见他，而长明也无法让对方看见自己，他所能影响的只有春朝剑。

春朝剑剑身颤动，发出清脆剑鸣。

云未思闭了闭眼，看着春朝剑，忽然微微叹息。

“多谢，你也不愿看我入魔吧。”

长明抬袖一挥，剑忽然飞起，悬于水面，震颤不已。

云未思忽然笑起来，神情已然清醒许多。

“你怕是已成剑灵？早知道还是将你留给他了。”

长明忍不住道：“那是有我在！”

可惜云未思听不见。

他休息片刻，对春朝剑道：“此去我上山找江离，心中并无胜算，生死不知，成败不知，若有万一，我会保你完整，劳你回去找他，代我，守在他身边吧。”

云未思自忖眼下修为与江离殊死搏斗，未必就会输给对方，但万剑仙宗是对方地盘，对方又为今日筹划已久，更何况他体内还有魔心，随时都会丧失理智，此时孤身一人送上门，结果难料，前路茫茫，只能做最坏的打算。

剑又突然飞高，对着云未思左摇摇，右摇摇，似在拒绝。

这番动作委实有些喜感，倒冲散了云未思的沉重。

“从前倒不知你如此作怪，回去吧。”

一声令下，春朝剑归鞘，随即消失，实则隐入云未思体内。

长明也被迫跟着陷入一片黑暗，只能听见云未思从水中出来，烘干衣服，重新上山。

以他的修为法力，想要到万剑仙宗门口，不过是眨眼工夫，但他却宁可避开耳目防守，步行上去。

可见云未思还需要时间去平息心中杂念，思考见到江离之后怎么应对。

长明身处黑暗之中，他也在默默思索。

自身残魂离体，他对此倒是没有太大的惊骇震动，毕竟他这辈子经历的惊涛骇浪实在太多了，九死一生都走过来，如今还能在云未思身边，已经是不幸中最大的幸事。

会附身春朝剑上，他隐隐有所猜测，大约是因为当时两人对峙，春朝剑与两人关系密切，在命悬一线之际就有了玄之又玄的牵引，以致于长明重伤之后，身体虚弱，魂魄离体，为春朝剑所召唤牵引，不知不觉就进来了。

最起码，在对方即将去见江离这样一件大事面前，自己没有缺席。

哪怕十死无生，这一次，他没有抛下云未思，让他独自去面对之后的风雨。

江离此人，长明交集不多，但万剑仙宗这个门派，却是天下修士绕不开的一座高山。

因为万剑仙宗历代宗主的苦心经营，也因为落梅真人的白日飞升，让万剑仙宗染上近乎神光的色彩。

但春迟说了，成神成仙，都是天道设下的骗局，这世上根本没有成仙之人，所有修士走到尽头，会发现那就是一条行不通的死路。

既然没有飞升一说，那么落梅真人身上发生了什么事情，这件事是否与江离后面的布局有关？

长明灵光一闪，忽然抓住一个极为关键的点！  
九方长明曾经辗转天下各大宗门, 由道而佛，由佛入魔，后入儒家, 出世入世, 遍阅百家典籍, 世上比他博闻强识通晓古今之人寥寥无几。

他认为, 各门各派固有所长，必也有各自的目光局限，唯有博采众长，方能万法归一, 最终一通百通，窥见天机。

虽然截止五十年前, 在他进万神山时，依旧未能完成这个目标，但他毕竟曾是天下第一人, 这个称号既然为几大宗师所公认, 必然意味着他在修为上曾经站在世间巅峰, 俯瞰芸芸众生, 意味着他也曾无限接近过天道。

但也仅仅是接近。

他清晰记得自己当时已经处于一直玄之又玄，奇妙无比的境界，仿佛往前一步便可抵达传说中的道心至境，从而摸到天道奥秘, 白日飞升, 可偏偏就是那一步, 始终像有一道无形屏障横在面前, 无法穿透跨越, 这就是修士所说的瓶颈。

而九方长明的这道瓶颈, 直接关系他无法由人成仙，实现境界的突破。

从前他百思不得其解，只当自己哪里出错，仍有不足，是以走遍千山万水，穷尽天下宗派法门，希望从中找到玄机。

但，如果根本就没有所谓的玄机呢？

如果春迟说的是真的，世上本无神佛，原为一场骗局，那么当年远至上古众神，近至万剑仙宗前宗主落梅真人的飞升，难道也都是假的？

长明没有见过落梅真人，在他在玉皇观开始修行时，万剑仙宗的宗主就已经是江离了。

落梅真人白日飞升的故事，都是口口相传，成为神化万剑仙宗的一部分。

但是，长明清楚记得，在洛都时，妖魔夺舍玲珑公主，在洛国皇宫掀起一场腥风血雨，当时若无他与云未思在，恐怕现在洛国社稷就已经被颠覆了。

他与玲珑公主，也曾有过一番交锋。

当时长明问，江离是否入魔，玲珑公主的答案是否定的，在他问及既然江离没有入魔，玲珑公主他们如何保证江离绝对不会背叛与妖魔的合作盟约时，玲珑公主却给了一个模棱两可的答案。

她说她无法回答，只能让九方长明自己去寻找答案。

妖魔本就不善于说谎，以长明的阅历，也能看出玲珑公主无意欺骗他，那么这个回答就显得意味深长，话里有话。

不仅如此，当时玲珑公主还特意提到江离的师父，也就是前宗主落梅真人，她说江离远远比不上落梅。

这说明玲珑公主与落梅真人打过交道。

长明不禁衍生出一个离奇恐怖的想法。

假如，落梅真人没有死呢？

春迟主宰万莲佛地这么多年，并非任人摆布的玩物，他能坚定相信成仙是骗局，那必然是他看见了令他坚信的证据，又或者亲眼见过传说中成仙成佛的人物出现在他面前，亲口告诉他这件事。

过于遥远的人物春迟不认识，见到了也不会相信，如此一来唯有落梅真人。

落梅真人如果没有飞升，甚至多年来一直隐藏在江离身后，遥控操纵万剑仙宗，那他与妖魔合作，也就合理了，毕竟当他苦苦修炼以为可以立地成仙的那一刻，却发现此路不通时，愤恨之余必然会选择另外一条路。

许多当初不曾留意的细节，如今一一浮现，无声展示可怕真相。

照月王朝那位公主，后来魂魄与洛国天子共存时，就曾说起过她的神智当时被一个叫寒隐的人所控制，对方指东令西，予取予夺，让她无法违背，只能顺着对方的指引，一步步来到洛国，成为差点颠覆洛国的棋子。

寒隐，落梅。

寒冬远去，春意将近，不正是梅花落败之时？！

原先隐隐的怀疑逐渐扩大，几乎已经成为笃定的答案。

他们从前就觉得，江离没有足够的动机布下这么一个局，但如果他背后多了落梅真人，又或者他本身就是落梅，那就完全解释得通了。

有落梅在，云未思还能否骗过对方的法眼？

如果对方发现云未思没有完全成魔，会不会干脆出手杀他？

如果云未思要面对的不仅仅是江离，他还有必胜把握吗？

长明无法阻止云未思朝山上走，也无法出言警告。

他现在能够驱使的只有春朝剑。

但春朝剑是不会说话的。

云未思的脚步声缓下。

他听见前面传来说话声。

是万剑仙宗两名弟子。

“师兄，咱们门中怎么一下少了这么多人？空荡荡的，走半天都没见着个人影，好不习惯！”

“陆陆续续都被派出去了，前几日我去外门找刘长老，才发现刘长老也被调走了。”

“师兄，我总觉得最近有些怪，你说我自小学习星术，虽然称不上登堂入室，好歹也知道点皮毛，最近天象星轨大乱，怎么看都是乱世将起的征兆，不说别的，今日万神山方向就频频传来异象，这天下该不是要打仗了吧，是洛国打幽国，还是幽国打洛国啊？我家人可还在洛国呢！”

“打仗那还是小事，我听说万莲佛地都没了！”

“什么？！”

“你小点声儿！”年长的弟子像是手忙脚乱去捂师弟的嘴巴，一面压低了声音发出警告。“消息是刚刚传来的，宗主召见咱们师父，师父回来之后告诉大师兄的，我正好在边上听了一耳朵。”

“呜……我知道了，你松手，差点没把我捂死！万莲佛地到底是怎么回事？”

“我也不晓得，听说前两日上元法会，幽都忽然有万鬼作祟屠城，万莲佛地被灭，连幽国天子也死了，如今幽国动荡，群龙无首，洛国很可能以此为借口挥师南下，师父还说今日天现异象，万神山方向恐怕有大变故，不知是否会影响到我们。”

“应该不会吧，这里离万神山还有很远，再怎么说天塌下来还有高个顶着！”

“行了行了，别废话，今夜不把后山巡视完，咱们都别想休息了！”

二人边走边聊，渐行渐远，身形很快就消失在草木之后。

他们都是门中的低阶弟子，没有足够的修为学习高阶法术，云未思甚至不必特意隐身，也不会被对方发现气息。

云未思停住脚步。

他感觉神念一动，春朝剑忽然不听使唤，离体而出，悬于他身前，微微发光，似在阻拦。

云未思默念口诀，剑却恍若未闻，不肯回去。

就在此时，另一个声音响起。

“云道友，你来了。”

玄冥天音，直抵灵台。

不仅是云未思，长明也听见了。

他只觉春朝剑甚至因此微微震颤一下。

对方修为，绝不在他与云未思之下。

“你我暌违多年，江某甚为想念，还请云道友上山一叙旧情。”

语调之中，气定神闲，似真与云未思阔别已久喜相逢。

长明甚至从其中听出一丝智珠在握的自信。

他忽然有种离真相近在咫尺，马上就能揭开，却又不想马上动手的矛盾心情。

云未思想必也能察觉这平和之下隐藏的暗潮汹涌。

但对方既然会开口，说明云未思已无退路。

他只能继续往前。

104  
仙来山在天下七十二洞天福地之中排行十三, 不算赫赫有名，但它的山雾是一绝。

每逢晨光熹微之际，仙来山群峰云雾缭绕, 茫茫云海之中林木葳蕤, 奇石耸然，仙果累累, 寻常山野樵夫固然入不了万剑仙宗的地盘, 但偶尔迷路误入外峰山腰时, 都有误入仙境之惑，回去之后大肆宣扬，久而久之仙来山之名不胫而走, 名头反倒比原先的名字更响亮, 万剑仙宗索性也以仙来山命名了。

云未思来到此处的时辰，恰好便是朝霞东来, 立峰赏景的最佳时刻, 可惜他目不斜视，根本不肯流连片刻，江离似乎打开某些禁制阵法, 让他一路走来畅通无阻, 别说机关阻碍，就连万剑仙宗弟子，也没再遇上几个。

仙来山主峰, 江离负手立于崖边, 背对云未思, 却似后面也长了眼睛。

“你来了。”

“我来了。”

“与我共赏朝阳如何？”

云未思一步步走过去, 在距离江离身后还有五步之遥时停住。

“你看这朝阳, 每日都会由东边升起, 可每日都不尽相同，霞飞雾散，来去如魅，变幻不定，多少乾坤奥妙，说不定就连我们修士汲汲追求的天道玄机，也皆在其中。不知云道友是否以此参悟过？”

修士修炼的法子各有不同，每个人也有自己参悟的机缘，一山一水，一草一木，说不定有时看见块石头，也能立地顿悟，突破境界。

云未思没有兴趣与江离讨论这些，他也不认为江离布了这么久的局，到最后一步，仅仅是为了喊他来闲话家常。

他抬起头，天空此时东西两边分别呈现出迥异的景象，右边是朝阳初起，一如无数个清晨那样，右边则是沉沉黑夜，红焰烧天，红彤彤的尽头，黑色旋风连接天地，形成龙卷漩涡，似要将人间一切吞噬。

一边是白日，一边是黑夜，中间甚至没有渐变递进，鲜明而诡异，犹如两个世界强行缝合在一起，阴阳交界冰火不融，全然撕裂，生与死彻底对立，仿佛无声告诉世人，要么最终得到光明，要么彻底沦陷黑暗，没有第三条路了。

但云未思清晰看见，随着左边一点点推移，黑夜逐渐吞噬白日，很显然黑夜一侧的力量更为强大，红焰照天之处，正是遥远的万神山方向。

“你看这样的景色，千万年也难得一遇，多美啊！”

江离发自内心赞叹，双眼始终落在天空不曾离开过。

万神山处，群魔狂啸，还未有声音传来，但云未思却已能遥遥感知。

他体内的魔气开始躁动，在与远方同伴遥相呼应。

杀戮的念头在心头浮现激荡，想要压下去千难万难，但一不留神却很容易就蔓延开来，占据所有理智。

铮！

识海之内，一声清越剑鸣，令云未思身躯微震，顿时清醒。

“从未见过，的确很美。”

他渐渐沉下气息，竟也能按捺住疯狂的念头了。

但在江离转过身时，看见的依旧是云未思双目通红，眉心魔印浮显，只当对方入魔已深，并未起疑。

“云道友离开九重渊之后，与你的师尊也走了不少地方，以你们的聪明才智，想必已经明白我要做什么了？”江离笑意盈盈，气定神闲。

他虽然口称道友，语气却表面亲切实则疏远，如神仙隔于云端，俯瞰碌碌无为众生鲁钝。

云未思缓缓道：“五十年前，你是否已经料到**烛天阵的失败，特意留下一个破绽，以便日后以天下四方为基，重建更为庞大的阵法？”

江离挑眉：“不错，我知道九方长明不肯安心做个傀儡，必要护阵时闹点动静出来，索性就卖了个破绽，顺水推舟，让他成为众矢之的，当日他若身死，一缕魂魄留在黄泉之中，成为护阵之魂，说不定日后封神还有他一席之位。可惜我也漏算了，不知他死里逃生，竟还能归来。”

他神色惋惜，却并非为自己的计划惋惜，而是为长明惋惜，语气真挚，诚意拳拳。

“可惜了九方长明这等天资卓绝惊才绝艳，不是用在该用的地方，而是平白浪费在这污浊人间。”

“封，神？”

云未思口中缓缓吐出二字，重复对方的话。

江离颔首：“封神。”

云未思：“我在你眼中，想必也是护阵封神的材料？”

“不不，你与他不同，你是未来的深渊之主，与我共享天地三界的。你与世间庸人皆不相同，这一点连九方长明也不如你，道友无须妄自菲薄。我知你心中有许多疑问，眼下还有一炷香左右的工夫，若你愿意，我可为讲解一二。”

春朝剑中，长明微微皱眉。

他并非因为江离的话感到不快，恰恰相反，他感觉对方这两句话里透露出太多讯息。

排山倒海的讯息纷涌过来，真相就在一层即将剥落的薄纸之下，跃跃欲出。

在越接近真相的那一刻，长明却反而隐隐有种恐惧。

这对于他来说，是极为少见的情绪。

他这一生历经无数生死，不知有多少次在阴阳之间徘徊，大多豪情在胸，一往无前，偶尔也有凝重谨慎之时，修炼到了他这个境界，生死已经不再重要。

可他现在，真实地感觉到一丝恐惧。

这一丝恐惧不仅来源于江离本身，更与他接下来说的话有很大关系。

江离袍袖一挥，地面多了一桌一壶二杯。

修士无惧寒暑，江离直接往地上一坐，洒然恣意，大有名士之风。

一炷香之后会发生什么？

云未思看了片刻，也在他对面坐下。

“愿闻其详。”

江离抬手，亲自为他倒一杯茶。

“长久以来，修士都将成仙或成神，视为进入另一重境界的修炼起点，那传说中的仙界，灵气可能远比这里充沛，物宝天华，灵材遍地，人人修为都在宗师以上，又或许，那是一个永世无争，寿与天齐的地方，云道友，你也曾这么设想过吧？”

云未思没有回答，江离也不需要他的回答。

“许多年前，当我修炼到世间无人能及的至尊境界时，本以为迎接我的，是这样一个崭新天地，但是我发现我错了，在突破人间至境之后，迎接我的，并非新生，而是毁灭。我的身躯根本无法承受离开这个世界，当时便支离破碎，立地瓦解，而我的神魂也在巨大的压迫面前死里逃生，最终遁回人间，受尽折磨痛苦，龟缩一隅安静养伤，这一养，就养了许多年。”

云未思：“那么，你还是江离吗？”

江离笑了笑，“许多年前，从你们认识我起，我就是江离了，你将我当作江离也可以，并无差别。”

“但你不是，你是落梅！”云未思冷冷道，“久仰大名，未曾想过是以这样的方式认识你。只怕世人从未想到，万千修士景仰的楷模，堂堂万剑仙宗前代宗主，竟是一个夺舍徒弟的失败者！”

不唯独长明通过前事细节想到江离身份的可疑，云未思听至此处，自然也已经猜得七七八八。

江离哈哈大笑：“我也未曾想过，杀人如麻的你会说出这种话，难道你师弟周可以，不是间接死在你手里吗？怎么云道友就宽于待己严于待人呢？你们认识的我，自始至终都是我，你们知道江离是个什么秉性吗，他从来就没有在你们面前出现过，他就是我，我就是他！”

云未思：“所以你飞升不成，就开始以江离的身份谋划多年，搅弄风雨。”

江离摇摇头：“我要纠正你，不是飞升不成，是根本无法飞升，这是一场彻头彻尾的骗局，神殒仙销，就是魂魄消亡，当我发现自己受骗之后，曾经消沉了许多年，但是后来有一天，我又忽然悟了，既然多了一次重生的机会，我就应该尝试另辟蹊径，为自己，也是为天下修士，挣出一条生路！”

作者有话要说：  
隆重介绍第101章读者“南山大王”童鞋的长评，基本上把前面布局和师尊和云未思没法直白说出来的内容都概括了，说看不明白故事的盆友可以去看一下，不涉及剧透，可以放心~~

成神不通, 那就成魔。

江离，不，落梅的选择很简单, 既然修炼至境也无法突破成仙，不如彻底舍弃这条路子, 转而与妖魔合作, 毕竟黑暗深渊等同于另一个世界，说不定妖魔的力量到了极致，反而能打开千百年来所有修士所追求的难题。

落梅开始有了一个新想法，他想打开万神山, 曾经被封印的缺口, 让妖魔来到人间, 与人类融合，如此一来, 双方互通有无, 修士也可从妖魔身上学到更多。

“寻常妖魔的寿命远远超过普通人，你应该见过玲珑公主，她的修为与你和九方长明比，也毫不逊色，但她的资质在黑暗深渊中，也并非最顶尖的那一个, 只不过她最聪明, 最后才成为妖魔之首。”

落梅指的是那个占据了照月玲珑公主躯壳的妖魔, 此人鸠占鹊巢之后, 曾在洛都与他们交过手, 此后就以玲珑公主自居, 竟也不用别的名字了。

玲珑公主与落梅达成协议, 当**烛天阵彻底打开深渊缺口的那一刻，天下从此改变，人魔共存，深渊的魔气涌入，与人间融为一体，不分彼此，届时人人体内都会有魔气，相应的，人世间也就变了一番模样，结果未必会比苦苦修炼多年却还飞升不了差。

但事情在落梅身上出了点意外，无论玲珑公主为他渡入多少魔气，无论他自己主动前往黑暗深渊历练几次，却始终无法真正成魔。

“我走遍天下，追寻答案，却始终未能如愿。”

落梅的视线落在云未思身上，带了一丝若有似无的狂热。

“你如今该知道，能够成魔，是一件多么珍贵的成就，我却求之而不得。云道友能否告诉我，你入魔之后，是什么样的感觉？”

“我不想成魔。”云未思道。

落梅摇头：“那是你还未体会到其中奥妙，你应该能明显感觉到，与魔气融合之后，修为力量有了很大的飞跃，从前你很难逾越的难关，却因打通其中关节而豁然开朗，就像一个人打扫屋子，平时很容易忽略角落细节，现在却连横梁上的微尘都清晰可见。”

云未思冷冷道：“你没听明白我的话。想不想，和有没有，是两回事。我的路，我自己选，用不着别人强加于身。”

说话间，天色的变化逐渐加剧，长夜一侧已然将天光吞噬过半，占据明显优势，红焰由天际逐渐蔓延至眼前头顶，乌云沉沉之后血色流溢，山林间飞鸟四起，走兽俱惊，动静不时传来，甚至伴随地面微微的震颤，狂风袭来，却无法撼动端坐的二人半分。

末世将近，天现异象，此时莫说飞禽走兽，便是上至王公贵族，下至贩夫走卒，此刻也必然惊慌失措急于逃命，可他们并不知道，这一场灾变，不是躲起来就足够安全，但红焰席卷天下，整个世间都被魔气所覆盖，躲到哪里都无济于事。

人魔殊途，寻常人根本承受不起魔气的侵蚀，他们既无修士那样特殊的能力，也没有妖魔天生与魔气相融无间的体魄，最终只能饱受肉||体凌迟之苦，活活被折磨至死。

哪怕是修士，面对魔气侵蚀，妖魔祸乱，同样很难幸免。

覆巢之下，焉有完卵？

落梅口中的山河焕然，是用尸山血海堆叠起来的适者生存，也许芸芸众生之中，真有些人能像云未思一样在九重渊内与魔气几番缠斗却侥幸未死，很长一段时间内与之形成微妙共存的默契，但这样的人，少之又少，寥寥无几。

就连这万剑仙宗，在灭世之下，大半弟子都要死于非命，绝无逃生之可能。

可始作俑者，执杯饮茶，淡定自若。

在他眼中，不管是世间普通人的性命，还是万剑仙宗弟子的命，不过是他改变世间法则道路上的一些草木罢了，草木毁则毁矣，不必有任何惋惜。

只因他们不够强。

落梅微微叹息。

“世间修士无不追求变强，所有人毕生修炼，也不过是为了穷极天地，堪破玄机，可是他们都办不到，我堪破了玄机，却无法超越，唯有你，云道友，唯有你拥有这份绝无仅有的机缘，余子碌碌，谁也比不上你，你如今已经超越了你师父的境界，为何却还困在你师父为你画下的圆圈里？画地为牢，自困自苦，愚者所为也。”

云未思将视线从远方红焰收回，落在眼前的茶杯上。

“说说万象宫迟碧江，你说过，要解开我所有的疑问。”

落梅道：“她一直以为我是江离。”

迟碧江心甘情愿为落梅布局，将天下山川，阴阳堪舆，所有能够布阵的关键点，都毫无保留告诉了落梅，甚至就连新的**烛天阵，也是她亲手选定六处地点，虚虚实实，变幻万千，终究铸成今日之局。

若无迟碧江，也许落梅还不会那么快找到灭世的办法。

“那她为何死了？”云未思问。

落梅微微一笑：“也许是她终于发现，自己所倾尽全力付出的人，竟然不是她一直以为的那个人，承受不了打击吧。其实若没有当年那场飞升的变故，我倒是乐于撮合江离与迟碧江的好事，毕竟他们二人怎么也算得上珠联璧合，可惜阴差阳错，天意弄人，我已不是我，他也不是他了。”

他虽然嘴里说可惜，语气却是云淡风轻，不萦于怀。

时间，快到了。

落梅说话时，曾点了一支香，如今燃烧过半，眼看即将到底，那点灼亮在漫天风云变幻下微不足道，却又如此显眼。

头顶黑天就像这炷香蔓延大半，已经占据绝对优势。

天地晦暗，连草木都蒙上一层化不开的阴霾，飞鸟在尖啸盘旋之后也绝了踪迹，先前偶尔还能听见山林间万剑仙宗弟子的大呼小叫，还有些人企图上山来求助，都被落梅的结界阻拦在外头，如今反倒逐渐安静下来，唯有黑焰厉风，席卷而来，势要将这天地扭转倾覆。

在一炷香彻底烧完之前，云未思已经来不及问出更多未竟的疑惑了。

他只有最后一个问题。

“你既无法成魔，黑暗深渊与人间相通，于你有何益处？”

落梅笑而不语。

他忽然双手结印，二人周身景物为之一变！

仙来山主峰之巅变成倒映星空的镜湖迷雾，云雾萦绕周身，浮现点点星光，万象罗列如棋盘散布，风来云去，聚散无形。

“九重渊中的第九重渊，虚无彼岸，云道友想必不陌生。”

何止不陌生，这里对于云未思而言再熟悉不过，他曾经有无数个日夜待在这里，为免旧念牵扯魔心交缠异变，便将许多记忆都存在这些罗列成星宿排布的光团里，多少修士曾经误闯进来，又在此处耽于回忆中的爱恨遗憾，无法自拔，只能永远流连此处，再也离开不了。

都说苦海无边，回头是岸，佛门短短八字，道尽悲剧根源，说到底无非执念太深不肯回头，但即便心里明白，能做到的也屈指可数，是以回头者，方能立地成佛。

此时一切真相大白。

当年落梅提议以九重渊作为人间与黑暗深渊的缓冲，阻止妖魔时，就已经想好让云未思作为镇守第九重渊的人选，而云未思为了查明九方长明在**烛天阵后陨落真相和背负的污名，也必然会同意这个请求。

可惜他当时并没有想到，自己进了九重渊，非但没有查明真相，反倒在与妖魔交手中逐渐染上魔气，日复一日，终究将记忆遗失，顺带遗忘了九方长明，遗忘他们之间的约定。

落梅手指随意一点，光团冉冉上升，成为夜空中的群星。

“阵法已成，灭世将临，谁也无法阻止。”

诸天星辰被他伸手挥袖抹去，迷雾中慢慢浮现新的景象。

“以肉身成魔者，古往今来，寥寥无几，大多人最后都会神念混乱，爆体而亡，唯独你不一样。云道友，那颗最明亮的星，就像你一样，未来你将会是天下至尊，与这些注定任人宰割的猎物，不可同日而语。”

那本是人间街市，楼阁亭台，熙熙攘攘的热闹，如今已是完全变了模样。被魔气侵蚀的人如行尸走肉，半边腐烂，在街上踉踉跄跄，神色木然，也有那些被魔气入侵之后性情大变，攻击性更强的，见了活人便追赶着扑上前，将其撕咬成碎块。

血在砖石缝隙间流淌，原本平整的青石板已经沾上大片大片的暗沉颜色，那是血迹干涸之后又泼上新血的痕迹，层层叠叠，已经数不清有多少人的血洒在上面。

曾经最繁华的都城，此时如同万鬼作祟的幽都一样，变成人间炼狱。

画面借着魔气的侵蚀不断推进，云未思看见熟悉的皇城和八宝琉璃塔，不久前他们刚从那里离开，经历变故的洛都也重新恢复平静，但这份平静还未维持多久，就被突如其来的灾变彻底打破。

落梅在以事实告诉他，他们一路追寻阻止，从五十年前到现在，九方长明也好，旁人也罢，他们所做的一切都是徒劳的。

在落梅眼里，只要能达成自己愿望，所有东西都是可以舍弃的细枝末节，包括他脚下这个万剑仙宗。

“想看你的朋友们吗？”

落梅道，景象倏地换成孙不苦。

他正挥舞禅杖，在与泼天魔气缠斗，身后金身虚像若隐若现，看似威势逼人，但并不占优势，因为与他交手的，正是长明他们在洛都交手过的玲珑公主。

多日不见，玲珑公主已不是孤身一人，她的周身有源源不断取之不竭的魔气，反客为主，实力大增。

相形之下，刚刚在万莲佛地经过一场大战的孙不苦，哪怕有金身佛相的加持，也很难在魔气冲天的环境下取得胜利，很快便左支右绌，苦苦支撑。

还没等云未思看见孙不苦的结局，景象又是一换。

许静仙守在那间有长明躯体的屋子外面，手里抓着孙不苦临走前留给她的禅杖，一边与被魔气吞噬神智已近癫狂的贺惜云和章节等人交手，一边破口大骂，有骂周可以不守信用的，也有骂孙不苦不负责任一走了之的，还有骂长明躺在里面不起来，任凭她一个弱女子独挑大梁等等。

她没有抛下九方长明独自逃生，也许是因为她觉得事情挽回余地，一切仍有希望，担心云未思回来找她算账；也许是她对长明仍有信心，希望像从前几次那样，在最危急的时候，九方长明或云未思自然而然就会现身，将事情解决，并告诉她这没什么大不了的；又也许，她还惦记着她那条求而不得的鲛绡。

无论如何，她没有独自脱身，没有后退半步。

“或许，你想看看别的老朋友？”

落梅弹指，迷雾后的许静仙换成黄泉中的昏黄暗色，戈壁下的地底深处，锁链缓缓拖动，紧紧缠绕在一条蛟龙身上。

蛟龙鳞片脱落，血迹斑斑，一动不动，唯有在受不住疼痛时的颤动，方才会引发铁链响动，证明它还活着。

黑气与金色符箓始终在锁链上若隐若现，那是令它痛苦的根源，也是它无法摆脱的枷锁。

它本是一条无忧无虑的小蛟龙，因为将蛟珠借给云未思，却让自己被不怀好意的人盯上，抓走镇在黄泉之中，成为**烛天阵的一角。

“其实本来应该是九方长明留在那里，但我没想到，他竟还能挣脱黄泉结界，回到人间，甚至引诱你也想起往昔，离开九重渊。若是没有九方长明，许多事情本来简单许多。”

落梅的语气有些遗憾。

“当年，九方长明横空出世，学贯各宗时，我本以为，他将会是一个前后五百年不世出的天才，也将会是这场棋局里起决定性的一子，可惜他甚至不如当年的我，不肯将聪明放在专心修炼上，却还要追查什么魔气外泄，最终误人误己。他有今日，全是咎由自取，云道友，你委实不必有任何唏嘘愧疚，在我看来，九方长明被吹捧过甚，实际远不如你。他根本不配当你的师父。”

云未思面色平静，未有落梅料想中的震怒惊讶恐惧质问。

九方长明亦然。

他的神魂在春朝剑中波澜不惊，是以春朝剑在云未思识海里平静得几乎没有半点反应。

实际上落梅说的这些，在来万剑仙宗之前，他们就已经陆陆续续猜到答案。

两人所没想到的是，万莲佛地竟是落梅虚晃一枪的布置，对方动作远比他们想象的要快。

真正的**烛天阵，在他们疲于应付万莲佛地万鬼齐出时，就已经完成最后的酝酿，六颗聚魂珠，六处阵脚，最终将万神山缺口彻底打开，群魔乱舞，人间已成魔界，再多的动作也为时已晚。

当结局过早来临，九方长明反倒有种难以言喻的释然，就像他少时在中秋节顺着河道沿途寻找自己放的那盏河灯，找了很久，最后终于找到它时，河灯已经灭了，被水打个半湿，即将沉入水中，但他却总算有种得到结果的解脱。

一炷香终于燃尽。

黑云已经完全将头顶遮蔽，人间最后一丝光亮被彻底吞噬。

魔气沸腾翻涌，所到之处，草木俱都枯萎，花叶纷纷凋敝，纵有鸟兽花草侥幸在魔气侵蚀下未死，也都纷纷魔化，变成灰黑色的奇形怪状，假以时日，它们必会逐渐变得与黑暗深渊里那些生物一般。

长明感觉到云未思的变化。

对方先前强横镇压在角落里的魔气开始蠢蠢欲动，如同遇到久别重逢的伙伴，迫切兴奋想要回应外界的呼唤，拼了命挣脱压制，开始出现失控趋势。

血色从一隅冒头，窥破主人的虚弱，趁隙发展壮大，以迅雷不及掩耳之势占据神识！

“云道友现在是不是感应到了，这泼天的魔气，都在欢迎你加入它们。”

落梅手指一弹，孤月剑出现在他手中。

这把剑，云未思不陌生。

当初落梅伪装成江离弟子陈亭行走江湖时，手里拿的便是这把孤月剑。

剑身如水，孤月在天，凛冽秋意扑面而来。

但落梅并不是要用这把剑杀云未思。

入魔后的云未思，已然不是他能够对付的了。

“你现在是不是很想见血？魔心能让你强大，也能让你拥有毁灭的**，唯有毁灭，方能新生。”

落梅说罢，居然用孤月剑在手臂上划了一道口子。

他对自己下手毫不留情，这道口子深可见骨，血一下喷涌出来，染满衣裳，红了半手，他却面色不变。

“云未思，你可将我作为你得道路上的第一个祭品。我只希望，有朝一日你修成魔神之际，能告诉我，这世间若能成神，那究竟是去往何等境界？”

血腥气令云未思体内的魔气彻底爆发，他再也控制不住本能，伸手抓向落梅的心口。

落梅动也未动，甚至微微合眼，甘之如饴，似乎迫不及待要让对方杀死自己。

长明微微蹙眉，随即一惊。

他突然明悟对方的意图了——

此刻的落梅，周身魔气萦绕，却未有被侵蚀或入魔的迹象，他的身体早如行尸走肉，只靠秘术维持生机。

不能成神，不能成魔，是他永远挥之不去的魔咒，哪怕换了弟子江离的身体，同样无济于事，他只能另外寻找合适的皮囊，云未思无疑是最完美的容器，在云未思神智丧失无法主导身躯之际，落梅以神魂与之争夺，最终共存也罢，取而代之也罢，落梅将会借此得到另一种意义上的重生。

如当年他夺舍弟子江离一般，云未思便是他“细心呵护栽培”已久的猎物。

不能让他得逞！

念头一起，春朝剑无召而出，挡在落梅与云未思之间，也挡住了云未思的去势。

剑光灼灼，铮然长鸣，云未思脚下一顿，双目血色微散。

落梅手指微动，孤月剑截开春朝剑，他直接朝云未思出手。

春朝剑虽为神兵，却不像四非剑那样已经拥有剑灵，平日里便是再厉害，它也需要主人的召唤，但此时没有云未思，春朝剑也与孤月剑战成一团，其灵力澎湃竟已远超平时，长虹惊啸，剑起紫霄，猎猎黑焰之中，春朝剑的光芒竟然越来越盛，孤月剑稍有势弱，立时就被牵着鼻子走，倒戈掠向落梅！

云未思忽然出手抓住剑身。

血顺着剑锋汩汩流出，长明只觉神识如巨木撞钟，被狠狠撞了一下，魔焰席卷而来，他的神魂几乎从春朝剑内跌出，目眩神迷，剧痛难忍。

彻底入魔的云未思，竟生生将春朝剑折断了！

他将断剑往地上一扔，依旧朝落梅抓去。

落梅毫不反抗，任凭对方手指戳破自己胸口，碰触到热气腾腾的心脏。

只要云未思亲手杀了他，他的神魂便可借由玲珑公主早先下的印记，趁隙窃入云未思识海，占据对方躯壳的一半主导权。

落梅双手结印，死死抓住云未思的手，面容不知是疼痛或得意，微微扭曲，嘴角上扬。

“三音入心，魔印焚体，汝得其神，吾得其躯！”

随着法咒，他抓住云未思的手开始变黑，黑色迅速往上蔓延，很快整个人都被黑焰吞噬，化为黑灰蹿向云未思灵台！

千钧一发之际，地上断为两截的春朝剑突然爆发刺目光芒！

在残魂强烈的神念驱动之下，在千里之外的身体竟无令而动，千里一瞬，与残魂合二为一！

一道身影挡在云未思面前，接下落梅化成的黑焰！

巨大光团蓦地爆开，黑与白交织纠葛，生死相搏，强烈的灵力竟将云未思生生推开，令他不由自主踉跄飞退，撞在树上。

树干应声而倒，云未思却愀然色变。

他看见九方长明的身影！

后者双手已经被黑焰所缠上，落梅倾尽多年的布局，纵然成功灭世，眼看自己最终借云未思躯壳重生的最终目的却未能实现，一切布局付诸东流，落梅愤怒的神魂悉数发泄在九方长明身上，黑白光线交缠越深，几乎到了合体的程度。

但云未思知道，那不是合体，而是同归于尽！

九方长明想以己身，与落梅玉石俱焚！

“云未思，你在我身上苦苦追寻之物，我也许无法给你，但我毕生追求天道，除此别无所求，唯有你，是我唯一的尘缘牵绊。从今往后，魂飞魄散，后会无期，若有来世——”

九方长明半身已被黑焰所融，但白光同样也吞噬黑焰，周围魔气不断涌向二人，又悉数被他吸收，云未思目眦欲裂，竟生生将魔心压制性逼到识海深处，以惊涛骇浪的神念将其彻底消化吞噬。

他只觉自己与九方长明这两丈开外的距离，竟似一生一世，星河浩瀚，难以跨越。

光芒中，九方长明微微侧身，好像对他卷起嘴角。

“若有来世，我还当你师父吧。”

“师尊！！！”

“九方长明！！！”

云未思神魂俱裂，澎湃灵力冲天而起，将周身魔焰瞬间吞没，又急剧往外扩散。

远方，正欲对孙不苦下杀手的玲珑公主忽然咦的一声，望向黑云翻涌的天际。

在那里，不知名的灵力突然由地面形成光束，冲破长夜禁锢！

厚重沉凝的夜色竟被光束骤然冲开, 黑云四散逃逸。

魔焰如蝶，狂舞乱飞，在长夜里蹿向远方。

光束逐渐扩大, 逐渐淹没黑焰，所到之处，已经魔化的草木如同蒙上白霜。

时间似乎在它们身上静止, 生命在此刻失去意义。

万物俱寂，凛冬瞬至。

但这绝不是玲珑公主想要的。

她要的灭世，是妖魔占据原本的人间, 而人类匍匐在妖魔脚下为奴为婢。

而非眼前真正的灭世。

以落梅的老奸巨猾，他那边本不该出岔子的, 一个云未思而已，插翅难飞，怎么会……

白光以肉眼可见的速度急剧扩大，大有反扑黑焰的架势，黑与白成为视线之内仅有的两种颜色, 如生与死的割据，最终将决定天地归属。

玲珑公主难以置信, 她顾不上孙不苦了，随手一掌掀起魔焰阻住对方，随即飞向仙来山的方向。

不单是她，就连落梅也没想到, 局面会如此发展。

原本已经离死不远的九方长明, 竟以残魂的形式附于春朝剑上，又在此时以神魂召回躯体, 魂体合一。

黑焰落在长明身上, 如水汽被掸走蒸发, 落梅感觉自己的魂魄如被烈火围困，熊熊灼烧，痛苦不堪，他禁不住发出呻||吟，执念却不肯轻易松手，双臂索性紧紧攀附在九方长明胳膊上，身体难以避免一点点化为灰烬。

“三花归位，五气朝元，灵宝引气，心通九界，太上有命，众邪俱除！”

法咒声音不大，却重重锤在落梅耳际！

落梅先是震惊，而后震怒。

九方长明怎么敢！

竟敢用万剑仙宗的法咒来对付他！

但九方长明便是如此做了，在他眼里，只有可用与不可用，并无宗门之分。

他面色平淡看着落梅，无视自己双臂被黑焰污染，也逐渐变得漆黑。

二人近在咫尺，落梅清楚看见，对方眼神甚至染上若有似无的嘲弄，似在讥讽自己竹篮打水一场空。

此时云未思已掠过来。

只要眨眼工夫，他就能以万钧之力劈开落梅。

但也就是这眨眼的刹那之间，落梅邪诡一笑。

“你以为，杀了我，就一了百了？”

许多年前，他早已为今日作了万般准备。

成功与失败，都各有方案。

落梅让迟碧江在布阵时，将自己的神魂与**烛天阵维系在一起，阵在，则人在，阵破，则人亡。

反过来说，如果落梅死了，那么**烛天阵也会就此崩塌。

九重渊，万神山，众法山……

这些支撑天南地北的高山神脉一旦倾塌，人间也会随之毁灭。

极致的爆发之后，是夷为平地与支离破碎，所有一切，终将不复存在。

地面剧颤，黑焰渐散的白光尽头，是隐隐浮现的红。

云未思已至！

九方长明微微一震，他似乎发现落梅这句话的秘密了。

落梅的神魂，竟是**烛天阵的阵眼！

绞碎神魂的同时，世界也会因此毁灭。

但来不及了！

云未思的灵力已经劈下，被九方长明压制住，毫无还手余地的落梅，瞬间被强大的灵力碾为齑粉，尸骨无存！

刺目的光炸开，地面的裂缝急速增加扩大，草木生灵纷纷失去立身之地下坠。

高山崩塌，河流倒灌，云气碎裂，灵脉断绝。

这是真正的末世，所见之物，生机不复，所见之景，销毁殆尽。

自上古开天辟地以来千万年形成的灵山秀水，在顷刻间面目全非，生灵涂炭，飞鸟走兽，修士也好，寻常百姓也罢，在这等灾变面前，毫无抵抗之力。

落梅用自己的毁灭，换来这人间的毁灭。

他追寻千百年无法得到的飞升，此刻依旧无法得到，他不甘的长啸响彻山野，随即被仙来山的崩塌淹没，烟消云散，神魂俱灭。

云未思紧紧抱住九方长明。

他心里只有一个念头，不管是生是死，魂飞魄散，他都要与此人一起。

即便诉诸于口也无法得到的心愿，到了此刻已经不算遗憾，因为早在他容许魔心入体，彻底成魔时，他就抱了必死之志，不曾奢望有生之年两人竟还能相见。

白光占据视线，在天地毁灭的大混乱中，护身灵力和结界早已被打破，飞石碎木轻易割破身体，但更巨大的痛楚来自灭世将临的灵力混乱，乱流四散，无时无刻不在横冲直撞，云未思感到自己的躯体似乎被一把刀切成一块一块，最后唯有神念依旧感觉自己在抱住九方长明，实际上他已经无法睁开眼睛，更不知自己是死是活。

时间也许静止，也许还在流动，天地也许已经彻底毁灭，回归混沌虚无。

无论人与魔如何争斗，天道自有它的一套法则，混沌于生灵而言是毁灭，于天道本身，不过是另一种意义上的重启。

在这样的天地之力下，若真有神仙，亦无法抗衡。

更何况，他们只是凡人。

云未思觉得，自天地初开以来，似乎从未有过如此的清静，也许今日灭世的结果，才是天道所乐于看见的。

像是一条路终于走到尽头，他吐出心头疲惫，放任自己的神魂，随波逐流，彻底消解。

漫漫长夜里，他无数次淌着漆黑的河流艰难前行，来回往复，被湍急溪水与尖锐暗石绊倒，却始终存着一股心气。

他要追上前面那点遥遥的光。

哪怕那点光虚无渺茫，永远在前方不知名处，让他倍感温暖又无法靠近。

他依旧，义无反顾，绝不回头。

……

云未思睁开眼睛。

入目是□□，刺得眼睛生疼。

他忍不住皱眉，抵不过刺痛感，又狠狠合眼片刻，方才重新徐徐睁开。

疼痛是身体传递的第一感觉，随后是沉重。

自己没死？

那样强大的毁灭力量，自己居然还能幸存下来，人间也居然没事吗？

云未思倏地低头，看着怀中头顶发旋，久久无法回过神来。

“师尊……”

他尝试开口，沙哑的声音无法掩饰其中颤抖。

既期待，又害怕失去。

如果这只是一场梦，他愿意将梦境停留在此刻。  
厚重沉凝的夜色竟被光束骤然冲开, 黑云四散逃逸。

魔焰如蝶，狂舞乱飞，在长夜里蹿向远方。

光束逐渐扩大, 逐渐淹没黑焰，所到之处，已经魔化的草木如同蒙上白霜。

时间似乎在它们身上静止, 生命在此刻失去意义。

万物俱寂，凛冬瞬至。

但这绝不是玲珑公主想要的。

她要的灭世，是妖魔占据原本的人间, 而人类匍匐在妖魔脚下为奴为婢。

而非眼前真正的灭世。

以落梅的老奸巨猾，他那边本不该出岔子的, 一个云未思而已，插翅难飞，怎么会……

白光以肉眼可见的速度急剧扩大，大有反扑黑焰的架势，黑与白成为视线之内仅有的两种颜色, 如生与死的割据，最终将决定天地归属。

玲珑公主难以置信, 她顾不上孙不苦了，随手一掌掀起魔焰阻住对方，随即飞向仙来山的方向。

不单是她，就连落梅也没想到, 局面会如此发展。

原本已经离死不远的九方长明, 竟以残魂的形式附于春朝剑上，又在此时以神魂召回躯体, 魂体合一。

黑焰落在长明身上, 如水汽被掸走蒸发, 落梅感觉自己的魂魄如被烈火围困，熊熊灼烧，痛苦不堪，他禁不住发出呻||吟，执念却不肯轻易松手，双臂索性紧紧攀附在九方长明胳膊上，身体难以避免一点点化为灰烬。

“三花归位，五气朝元，灵宝引气，心通九界，太上有命，众邪俱除！”

法咒声音不大，却重重锤在落梅耳际！

落梅先是震惊，而后震怒。

九方长明怎么敢！

竟敢用万剑仙宗的法咒来对付他！

但九方长明便是如此做了，在他眼里，只有可用与不可用，并无宗门之分。

他面色平淡看着落梅，无视自己双臂被黑焰污染，也逐渐变得漆黑。

二人近在咫尺，落梅清楚看见，对方眼神甚至染上若有似无的嘲弄，似在讥讽自己竹篮打水一场空。

此时云未思已掠过来。

只要眨眼工夫，他就能以万钧之力劈开落梅。

但也就是这眨眼的刹那之间，落梅邪诡一笑。

“你以为，杀了我，就一了百了？”

许多年前，他早已为今日作了万般准备。

成功与失败，都各有方案。

落梅让迟碧江在布阵时，将自己的神魂与**烛天阵维系在一起，阵在，则人在，阵破，则人亡。

反过来说，如果落梅死了，那么**烛天阵也会就此崩塌。

九重渊，万神山，众法山……

这些支撑天南地北的高山神脉一旦倾塌，人间也会随之毁灭。

极致的爆发之后，是夷为平地与支离破碎，所有一切，终将不复存在。

地面剧颤，黑焰渐散的白光尽头，是隐隐浮现的红。

云未思已至！

九方长明微微一震，他似乎发现落梅这句话的秘密了。

落梅的神魂，竟是**烛天阵的阵眼！

绞碎神魂的同时，世界也会因此毁灭。

但来不及了！

云未思的灵力已经劈下，被九方长明压制住，毫无还手余地的落梅，瞬间被强大的灵力碾为齑粉，尸骨无存！

刺目的光炸开，地面的裂缝急速增加扩大，草木生灵纷纷失去立身之地下坠。

高山崩塌，河流倒灌，云气碎裂，灵脉断绝。

这是真正的末世，所见之物，生机不复，所见之景，销毁殆尽。

自上古开天辟地以来千万年形成的灵山秀水，在顷刻间面目全非，生灵涂炭，飞鸟走兽，修士也好，寻常百姓也罢，在这等灾变面前，毫无抵抗之力。

落梅用自己的毁灭，换来这人间的毁灭。

他追寻千百年无法得到的飞升，此刻依旧无法得到，他不甘的长啸响彻山野，随即被仙来山的崩塌淹没，烟消云散，神魂俱灭。

云未思紧紧抱住九方长明。

他心里只有一个念头，不管是生是死，魂飞魄散，他都要与此人一起。

即便诉诸于口也无法得到的心愿，到了此刻已经不算遗憾，因为早在他容许魔心入体，彻底成魔时，他就抱了必死之志，不曾奢望有生之年两人竟还能相见。

白光占据视线，在天地毁灭的大混乱中，护身灵力和结界早已被打破，飞石碎木轻易割破身体，但更巨大的痛楚来自灭世将临的灵力混乱，乱流四散，无时无刻不在横冲直撞，云未思感到自己的躯体似乎被一把刀切成一块一块，最后唯有神念依旧感觉自己在抱住九方长明，实际上他已经无法睁开眼睛，更不知自己是死是活。

时间也许静止，也许还在流动，天地也许已经彻底毁灭，回归混沌虚无。

无论人与魔如何争斗，天道自有它的一套法则，混沌于生灵而言是毁灭，于天道本身，不过是另一种意义上的重启。

在这样的天地之力下，若真有神仙，亦无法抗衡。

更何况，他们只是凡人。

云未思觉得，自天地初开以来，似乎从未有过如此的清静，也许今日灭世的结果，才是天道所乐于看见的。

像是一条路终于走到尽头，他吐出心头疲惫，放任自己的神魂，随波逐流，彻底消解。

漫漫长夜里，他无数次淌着漆黑的河流艰难前行，来回往复，被湍急溪水与尖锐暗石绊倒，却始终存着一股心气。

他要追上前面那点遥遥的光。

哪怕那点光虚无渺茫，永远在前方不知名处，让他倍感温暖又无法靠近。

他依旧，义无反顾，绝不回头。

……

云未思睁开眼睛。

入目是□□，刺得眼睛生疼。

他忍不住皱眉，抵不过刺痛感，又狠狠合眼片刻，方才重新徐徐睁开。

疼痛是身体传递的第一感觉，随后是沉重。

自己没死？

那样强大的毁灭力量，自己居然还能幸存下来，人间也居然没事吗？

云未思倏地低头，看着怀中头顶发旋，久久无法回过神来。

“师尊……”

他尝试开口，沙哑的声音无法掩饰其中颤抖。

既期待，又害怕失去。

如果这只是一场梦，他愿意将梦境停留在此刻。  
作者有话要说：  
灭世，是真的灭世了，不是假的，但究竟怎么回事，今天来不及写了，明天争取写多点


End file.
